Kazosomane Hatake  Das Leben eines Shinobi
by stephbe
Summary: Kazosomane Hatake ist die jüngere Schwester des berühmten Kopierninjas Kakashi Hatake. In einer autobiographischen Geschichte berichtet sie dem Leser über ihr Leben mit Freundschaft, Liebe, Ehre, Verlust und Trauer in Zeiten der Unruhen.


**Kazosomane Hatake – Mein Leben als Shinobi**

**Prolog: Mein Name ist Kazosomane und ich bin ein Shinobi**

Hallo zusammen.

Ihr kennt mich nicht und ich kenne euch nicht. Aber das soll sich ändern. Zumindest für mich.

Vielleicht sehe ich das Ganze hier auch als eine Art Therapie (auch wenn ich eigentlich keine benötige). Aber ich möchte euch meine Geschichte erzählen.

Eigentlich verläuft mein Leben gut; ich finde, es ist auch nicht so besonders nennenswert, aber ich will sie irgendjemanden erzählen.

Es muss euch nicht gefallen, doch hört mir bitte zu. Und sei es nur für einen Moment. Ihr könnt es auch bewerten.

Denn jeder richtet und wertet auf seine Art und Weise. Und das ist auch okay. Aber mal zum Ursprung zurück.

Also

Mein Name ist Kazosomane Hatake. Jeder nennt mich eigentlich nur Kazuu - ist leichter so. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und ein Chunin aus Konohagakure. Ich hab fast keine Familie mehr - aber das macht nichts. Ich habe meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt. Daher kann ich sie auch nicht vermissen.

Aber ich habe einen großen Bruder. Kakashi Hatake. Er ist Jonin im selben Dorf, wahrscheinlich sogar der beste. Aber erzählt ihm nicht weiter, dass ich das von ihm denke. Er könnte es tatsächlich als Kompliment auffassen. Aber weiter im Text.

Ich habe eigentlich schon viel erlebt. Mein Weg zum Chunin war doch ziemlich erschwerlich. Aber ich hab's immerhin geschafft.

Ich werde euch in den folgenden Kapiteln erzählen, wie ich aufwuchs. Mit euch meine Gedanken teilen. Freude und Leid. Auch die Liebe. Angst. Meinen Willen.

Doch hört mir bitte zu. Und sei es nur für einen Moment.

Danke

**Kapitel 1: Als ich noch klein war, kam das Gefühl**

Ich stamme aus einer eigentlich berühmten Familie. Doch das Anwesen, in dem ich heute noch wohne, ist relativ klein. Ein Haus mit gerade mal vier Zimmer und einem Balkon. Es liegt etwas weiter weg vom Zentrum des Dorfes; die Umgebung ist ziemlich ruhig.

Meine Eltern starben als ich ein Baby war und Kakashi war ziemlich oft auf Missionen unterwegs. Also war ich auch oft alleine.

Kennt man nichts anderes, fällt einem kleinen Kind diese Einsamkeit nicht besonders schwer. Ich war doch selbstständig. Mehr als andere in meinen Alter. Ein Grund stolz zu sein.

Und mein großer Bruder war doch wichtig für das Dorf. Und das, obwohl er selbst noch ein Kind war.

Im Grunde genommen fand ich Kakashi einfach nur toll. Gut. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an vieles an seiner Chuninzeit erinnern. Aber alle haben von ihm gesprochen. Von Kakashi Hatake, dem Wunderkind.

Als ich etwa vier war, begann er mich allerdings zu nerven.

"Kazosomane, steh auf. Du musst heute zum Malkurs. Du kommst zu spät"  
"Kazuu! Räum dein Teller weg, wenn du mit Essen fertig bist."  
"Kazuu! Räum dein Zimmer auf."  
"Du sollst mir nicht widersprechen"

Kazuu hier. Kazuu da. Immer wieder dieses strenge Gehabe. Ich meine, ich war grade mal vier, soweit ich mich erinnere. Kakashi war eigentlich die meiste Zeit unterwegs. Aber waren wir mal zusammen, führte er sich auf als wäre ich seine Untergebene. Von wegen geschwisterliche Liebe. Erst später sollte ich erfahren warum er sich so verhielt.

Aber mal was anderes.

Ich kann mich noch an ein Ereignis, an ein Gefühl erinnern. Das erste Mal, dass ich mir wünschte Eltern zu haben. Oder, dass mein Bruder nicht so oft weg von mir wäre.

Es war eigentlich ein schöner Tag. Ich war auf dem Spielplatz an einer Schaukel. Ein paar Jungs spielten Fußball, darunter Itachi Uchiha - der kleine Cousin von Kakashi's Teamkameraden Obito. Ein anderer Junge mit einem Pferdeschwanz fegte ziemlich wild auf dem Platz; er gehörte zu den älteren der Kinder. Aber er war noch lange nicht so alt wie mein Bruder.

Ich selbst schaukelte also und unterhielt mich mit einem Mädchen, das in meinen Alter war. Ich hatte mich sehr gut mit ihr verstanden. Sie sagte, ihr Name sei Nickey und sie war gerade aus Sunagakure hierher gezogen. Ihre Eltern seien zwar nervig, aber ihr Vater trainierte sie täglich. Sie wolle unbedingt mal eine Kunoichi werden. Nickey hatte mich lächelnd angesehen.

"Und wie sind deine Mama und Papa so? Schimpfen sie auch so oft?"

"Meine Mama und mein Papa leben nicht mehr."

Und dann kam dieser traurige Gesichtsausdruck von ihr. Ich hatte nur gelächelt.

"Aber ich habe einen großen Bruder, der oft mit mir schimpft."

"Aber du hast keine Mama."

Dieser Satz brannte sich doch in mein Gehirn. Zum 1. Mal verspürte ich ein seltsames Gefühl der Traurigkeit. Warum eigentlich? Ich meine, wie soll man etwas vermissen, das man nicht kennt? Das ist doch absolut unlogisch.

Meine Gedanken wurden von einer etwas entfernten weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen, die laut und wütend klang. Nickey neben mir fing an neckisch zu grinsen.

"Seine Mama schimpft auch mit ihm"

Da war dieser Junge mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Er stand auf der Wiese, die anderen Kids um sich herumversammelt. Einige kicherten schadenfreudig. Der Junge hatte eine zerissene Hose, stand so da und starrte trotzig auf dem Boden. Eine erwachsene Frau - die meiner Meinung nach wunderschön aussah - hatte ihre Hände streng an ihre Hüften gesteppt und hatte einen äußerst zornigen Ton aufgesetzt.

Das musste seine Mutter gewesen sein.

Sie hatte ihr Schimpfen kurzzeitig abgebrochen und gesagt er solle mitkommen. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte ich erkennen, dass sie - nachdem sich ihre Wut über die zerissene Hose ihres Sohnes legte - einen sanftmütigen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Diesen Blick kannte ich nicht.

Am selben Nachmittag wurden immer wieder Kinder von ihren Eltern aus dem Spielplatz abgeholt. Zum Schluss waren nur noch Nickey und ich übrig. Es wurde bereits dunkel, als ein Mann mit Suna-Stirnband sich uns näherte. Auch er hatte einen halb grimmigen Blick und sah Nickey vorwurfsvoll an.

"Nickey. Du hättest schon längst daheim sein müssen. Mama hat was Leckeres gekocht und du kommst nicht."

"Tut mir leid, Papa."

Nickey sprang von der Schaukel auf und war freudig zu dem Mann gehopst.

"Tschüs, Kazuu."

Sie winkte mir noch zu und nahm ihren Vater bei der Hand.

Ich war alleine auf dem Spielplatz. Und eigentlich hätte ich auch die ganze Nacht auf der Schaukel sitzen und warten können. Niemand wäre gekommen, um mich abzuholen. Aber was sollte dieses Gefühl? Ich meine, ich war auf dem Spielplatz. Hab oft gesehen, wie andere Kinder von deren Eltern abgeholt wurden. Hab gewusst, dass das nicht bei mir so ablaufen würde. Aber ich war doch nicht alleine. Ich hatte doch meinen Bruder. Er nervte mich. Aber er liebte mich. Ich war nicht alleine.

Also warum dann dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit?

** Kapitel 2: Und dann kam der große Krieg**

Ich war fünf, als es begann.

Erst kam eine gewisse Unruhe unter den Erwachsenen.

"Hast du schon gehört? Sunagakure fängt an seine Truppen zu mobilisieren."

"Einige Dörfer am Rand des Feuerreiches sollen schon angegriffen worden sein."

"Konoha will unsere Leute sammeln."

"Mein Mann hat gestern eine Einberufung bekommen. Er geht nächste Woche."

"Der 2. Weltkrieg ist doch erst zuende gegangen. Warum gibt es schon wieder Krieg?"

Konohagakure war relativ sicher. Aber eines Tages war Kakashi zu mir gekommen. Er wurde eben zum Jonin befördert.

"Kazuu. Ich gehe heute wieder auf eine Mission. Bin einige Tage nicht da. Also stell nichts an."

"Ja, ja."

Und schon war er weg gewesen. Mein Bruder war wieder mal weg. Wie immer. Doch dieses Mal sollte es anders sein.

Ein paar Tage nach Kakashi's Abreise war plötzlich der Hokage höchstpersönlich vor mir gestanden. Ich sollte mit ins Krankenhaus kommen. Mit einem Schlag verspürte ich Angst. Tiefgründige Angst. Was war passiert? Kakashi! Was war passiert? Was? Was?

Kakashi ging es verhältnismäßig gut. Doch es war einiges anders. Optisch. Seelisch.

Sein linkes Auge. Es war nicht seines. Das war Obito's Sharingan. Sharingan – das durchdringende Auge. Obito. Der Uchihajunge aus Kakashi's Team. Der Junge, der ständig zu spät kam. Über den Kakashi sich immer daheim aufgeregt hatte. Der Junge, der früher immer zu Kakashi gesagt hat, er solle sich nicht wie ein Feldmarshall mir gegenüber aufführen. Der Junge Obito. So alt wie Kakashi. Der Junge.

War tot.

Obito war tot. Für sein Team gestorben. Hatte Kakashi sein Sharingan vermachtet. Kakashi hatte sein Auge im Kampf verloren. Und er hatte sich verändert. Im Krankenhaus blieb er ruhig. Cool. Sah mich ernst an.

"Kazosomane. Es wird Krieg geben. Und ich werde daran teilnehmen. Für das Dorf. Für Obito. Rin. Und für dich. Vor allem für dich. Ich werde dich beschützen, Schwester. Das schwöre ich. Ich beschütze dich. Doch dafür muss ich fort. Für lange Zeit. Das Dorf verlassen und kämpfen. Für dich."

In der Zeit des Krieges war ich alleine.

Alleine und in ständiger Angst. Kakashi war weg. Wurde mit Rin - seiner Partnerin - zum Anbu befördert. Ständig in ewige Kämpfe außerhalb des Dorfes verwickelt. So wie die meisten Shinobi Konohagakures. Viele Kinder waren plötzlich alleine. Das Dorf war sicher. Sicher aber einsam. Viele Väter, Onkel, Großväter oder Brüder, Cousins waren weg. Auch einige Frauen beteiligten sich am Krieg. Das Dorf war einsam gewesen. So einsam.

Der Krieg dauerte. Immer wieder kam die Nachricht von Gefallenen. Viele Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen.

"Mein Mann! Er soll tot sein? Nein! Nein! Er kann nicht gestorben sein. Er sollte doch nur die Brücke bewachen. Wie soll er da sterben!"

"Schon gehört? Der älteste Sohn der Tochis soll umgebracht worden sein. Die arme Familie. Selbst seine Leiche konnten sie nicht vollkommen bergen."

"Einfach schrecklich. Hört der Krieg denn nie auf? Frieden. Ich will Frieden"

"Papa! Mama! Warum?"

Jahre. Über Jahre ging das so. Kakashi lebte. Kämpfte. Tötete. Und ich? Ich war zwar klein, aber klar. Ich bekam alles mit. Was tat ich denn in diesem Krieg? Kakashi beschützte mich, in dem er kämpfte. Und ich? Männer, Frauen, Söhne, Töchter dienten, um die zu schützen, die sie liebten. Und ich? Was hatte ich schon getan? Ich war klein. Aber war das ein Grund? Ich tat nichts! Wartete. Hoffte, dass der Krieg irgendwann zu Ende ging. Ich tat nichts und wartete. Sollte das sein? War's das? Sollte das meine Aufgabe sein? Zu warten? Warum? Nur weil ich klein war? Na gut. Damals konnte ich nichts anderes machen. Aber in Zukunft sollte es anders laufen. Kakashi wurde mit fünf Genin. Mit sechs Chunin. Und dann Jonin. Ich war sechs. Bald alt genug für die Schule. Ich wollte etwas tun. Irgendetwas. Nein...nicht irgendetwas. Ich wollte ein Shinobi werden. So konnte ich in Zukunft etwas tun.

Kakashi war dagegen.

Das sagte er mir. In einem kurzen Aufenthalt zwischen Missionen im Krieg. Er sagte es mir, als ich zu ihm sagte, ich wolle eine Kunoichi werden.

"Nein, Kazuu. Nein. Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

"Das kannst du nicht machen, Kakashi."

"Ich kann. Um ein Shinobi zu werden musst du in die Akademie. Um dort hinzukommen, brauchst du meine Einwilligung. Und die wirst du nicht kriegen. Niemals."

Also kein Shinobi. Weil er es nicht wollte. Ohne mir zu sagen, warum er nicht wollte. Also weiter warten. Keine Akademie. Kein Genin. Kein Chunin. Kein Jonin. Kein Shinobi. Weil er es nicht wollte.

Nach weiterer Zeit des Wartens neigte sich der große Krieg dem Ende zu. Bzw. seinem Höhepunkt. Ein Höhepunkt ausgelöst durch das Auftauchen der Bijuu. Diese Dämonen. Niemand wusste, woher sie kamen. Wann sie kamen. Warum sie kamen. Aber sie waren da, die Bijuu. Wesen der Zerstörung. Geöffnete Büchse des Pandoras. Dämonen. Nützliche Dämonen. Die dem Krieg zu einem Höhepunkt verhalfen. Die Sichtweise veränderten. Die letzten Reserven eines jeden Dorfes herauslockten.

Sie forderten noch mehr Todesopfer. Die Mutter des Jungen mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Dessen Vater.

Nickey's Eltern.

Rin. Kakashi's Sensei.

Sie waren tot. Durch den Krieg.

Dann..

Dann endlich wurde er beendet. Als ich sieben Jahre alt war, wurde er beendet. Der Krieg hat gerade mal zwei Jahre gedauert. Zwei Jahre voller Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung. Trauer. Verlust. Hoffnung.

Nach dem Krieg wollte ich es immer noch. Jetzt war ich in dem Alter. Im Alter, um in die Akademie zu gehen. Im Alter, um ein Shinobi werden zu können.

Doch gab es für mich ein Hindernis.

Kakashi, mein Bruder.

Kakashi' s Heiligtum – Das Foto seines alten Teams vor dem Kapitel 3: Kakashi, lass mich ein Shinobi werden

Die Shinobiidee brannte sich in mein Gehirn. Stärker und stärker. Gerade nach dem Krieg.

Das Dorf begann mit dem Wiederaufbau. Die Akademie nahm mehr Schüler auf, als je zuvor. Ich versuchte die Initiative. Ging zur Schule. Wollte mich anmelden; es zumindest versuchen. Und bekam nur eine Antwort.

"Tut mir leid, Kazosomane. Ich brauche eine schriftliche Einwilligung eines Erziehungsberechtigten. In deinem Fall, die deines Bruders. Ich kann dich nicht einfach anmelden. Vorschrift ist Vorschrift."

Na toll. Warum konnte ich nicht? Im Krieg konnte ich nicht. Warum dann nicht zumindest in der Zukunft? Ich musste doch auch zu etwas zu gebrauchen sein. Ich wollte etwas machen. Ich wollte die beschützen, die ich liebe. Aber warum durfte ich dann nicht?

"Kakashi. Erlaube es mir." War Kakashi zuhause, gab es nur noch dieses Thema. Ich stresste ihn regelrecht damit.

"Lass mich in die Akademie"

"Nein, Kazuu!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich es sage."

"Das nenn ich mal ein Argument. Warum nicht?"

"Kazosomane! Halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe."

"Sag mir warum! Lass mich auf die Akademie!"

"Kazosomane!"

"Warum nicht? Sag es mir, Kakashi."

"Kazosomane! Ich will es nicht. Schluss! Ende!"

"Du Idiot!"

"Jetzt reichts! Geh in dein Zimmer!"

"Was?"

"Kazosomane! Geh...in...dein...ZIMMER!"

"IDIOT! Ich kann dich nicht leiden!"

"Meinetwegen, du blöde Kuh!"

"Fein!"

"Fein!"

Dann noch Türzuknallen. Und die Diskussion war beendet. So ging das täglich, wenn wir zusammen waren. Wir stritten uns.

Fast ein halbes Jahr lang.

Einmal war ich mitten in der Nacht auf sein Bett gesprungen und hatte mich auf den schlafenden Kakashi gesetzt.

"Ich will in die Akademie."

Ein kurzes Räkeln. Ich gab nicht auf.

"Wach auf. Ich will in die Akademie."

"Kazosomane?"

Kakashi hatte langsam seine Augen aufgeschlagen. Und ist dann doch schnell aufgewacht.

"Kazosomane! Du Hexe!"

"Lass mich in die Akademie."

"Was?"

"Lass mich in die Akademie"

"Kannst du nichts anderes mehr sagen?"

"Lass mich in die Akademie, Kakashi!"

"Halt jetzt bloß deine verdammte Fresse!"

"Lass mich in die Akademie!"

"Du...JETZT REICHTS!"

Kakashi hatte mich schlagartig an meinem Arm gepackt und von sich runtergezerrt. Und wie er mich dann aus dem Zimmer befördert hatte. Sagen wir mal so...sanft geht anders.

Irgendwann war mein Bruder froh um jede Mission, die dafür sorgte, dass er sich nicht von mir nerven lassen musste.

Aber jede Mission ging auch mal zu Ende und ich hatte eine neue Chance.

Ich versuchte es wahrscheinlich zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal.

"Kakashi. Lass mich ein Shinobi werden. Lass mich in die Akademie."

Dieses Mal hatte er heftiger reagiert.

"MIR REICHT ES! DU KLEINE HEXE!"

Ziemlich wild hatte mein Bruder mich gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst. Sein Blick war scharf und ernst gewesen.

"Meine Antwort lautet nein! Kazosomane. Nein!"

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Loslassen! Du tust mir weh!"

Kakashi hatte genauso schnell seinen Griff gelockert. Irgendwie sah er...so.. geschockt aus.

"Tut mir leid, Kazuu."

Seine Reaktion hatte mich erschreckt. Tief erschreckt. So heftig. So stark. Und doch. Angst hatte ich nicht. Ich wollte doch ein Shinobi werden. Und Shinobis haben keine Angst. Und er war mein Bruder. Ist mein Bruder. Er liebt mich. Beschützt mich. Immerhin...später als wir älter waren, sind wir schon öfters aneinander geraten. Allerdings sind wir jetzt auch auf so ziemlich gleicher Ebene. Aber damals. Da war er sechszehn und ich gerade mal acht. Da merkt man schon den Unterschied. Aber Angst? Nein. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben Angst vor Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Warum? Warum willst du nicht, dass ich ein Shinobi werde? Ich will wissen, warum!"

"Weil..."

Kakashi hatte lange gezögert. Sein Blick hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Keine Spur der Wut. Reine Besorgnis spiegelte sich. Spiegelte sich in seinem Blick. Als er mich ansah.

"Weil es dann kein Zurück gibt. Gehst du diesen Weg, lebst du in ständiger Gefahr. Verstehst du. Als Shinobi ist es unmöglich ein langes, glückliches Leben zu führen. Und du bist meine kleine Schwester, verdammt."

Angst? Er hatte Angst um mich. Das war's? Die Besorgnis eines großen Bruders? Klar, eigentlich. Aber er war doch ein Shinobi. Er lebte in ständiger Gefahr. Er war der Sohn des weißen Fangzahns. Und ich dessen Tochter. War das nicht Gefahr genug?

"Kakashi. Ich bin deine Schwester. Und du bist Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake, der Kopierninja. Du bist berühmt. Hast viele Feinde. Und wir kennen doch beide die Wahrheit. Ich - Kazosomane Hatake - lebe doch schon in ständiger Gefahr. Allein weil ich existiere. Weil ich die Schwester von Kakashi Hatake bin. Die Tochter meines Vaters. Ein Hatake. Aber du willst mir mein Recht verwehren. Mein Recht, die zu beschützen, die ich liebe. Um dich zu beschützen, Bruder. Du hast mich beschützt. Das Dorf. Und du wirst uns weiterhin beschützen. Aber lass es mich auch tun. Lass mich die beste Kunoichi unseres Dorfes werden. Bitte, Kakashi. Bitte. Ich will es. So sehr. Bitte, Bruder. Bitte."

Er sah mich an. Stille. Unsere Blicke trafen sich direkt. Ich wartete. Wartete auf eine Antwort. Eine Reaktion. Er hatte Angst um mich. Ich war noch ein Kind. Und doch kein Kind. Eine Reaktion. Eine Antwort. Ich wartete. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Stille. Ich sah ihn an.

Dann ein Seufzen. Eine Reaktion. Eine Antwort.

"Na gut. Ein Vorschlag, Kazosomane. Ein Test. Bestehst du ihn, lasse ich es zu. Lasse dir die Wahl. Ich werde es dir erlauben. Den steinigen Weg eines Ninja's zu gehen."

**Kapitel 4: Immer näher an den Traum**

Ein Test?

Mein Bruder wollte mir eine Chance geben. Eine Chance meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Ein Shinobi. Ein Guardian. Ein Beschützer. Ein Test. Was für ein Test? Welche Chance? Welche Idee hatte Kakashi?

Er seufzte noch mal und sah mich ernst an. Wortlos. Unvorhergesehen. Zog aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Glöckchen heraus. Hielt es direkt vor meiner Nase. Das schwache, helle Klingeln erfüllte den Raum. Ich sah es an. Und er sah mich an.

"Nimm es mir ab. Egal wie."

"Ich soll was?"

"Nimm mir das Glöckchen ab, Kazuu. Zeig mir deinen Willen. Du konntest mich bisher die ganze Zeit mit deinem Wunsch nerven. Also, hier ist die Chance. Nimm das Glöckchen. Zeig mir, was du kannst. Ich schwöre dir. Schaffst du es, werde ich mein Wort halten, Schwester."

Sein Glöckchen abnehmen. Na toll. Wie er das so sagte. Als ob es nichts Einfacheres auf der Welt gäbe. Hallo? Er war älter. Deutlich größer. Stärker. Er war ein Anbu. Und ich? Ich war acht. Sonst nichts. Boah. War ich sauer. Das war eine miese Falle. Eine Chance, die zugleich keine Chance war. Ein mieser Trick. Dieser Idiot! Er wollte sehen. Meinen Willen sehen. Vielleicht, dass ich aufgebe. Vielleicht, dass ich bereit war. Bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen. Bereit mich gegen ihn anzulehnen. Für meinen Traum zu kämpfen.

Meinetwegen. So soll es sein. Vielleicht hatte ich eine Chance. Irgendeine kleine. Ein unachtsamer Augenblick. Eine Lücke in seinem Plan. Irgendetwas. Irgendwas. Es musste doch klappen. Ich musste doch auch Vorteile haben. Ihm das Glöckchen abnehmen. Das muss doch gehen. Irgendwie. Hauptsache es klappt. Meine Chance. Mein Traum. Abhängig von einem Glöckchen. Na gut. Meinetwegen.

Ich handelte. Erst einen Satz nach vorne, die Hand nach dem ersehnten Zielobjekt gestreckt. Kakashi hatte genauso schnell meinen ausgestreckten Arm im Griff. Sein Stirnband zurechtgerückt. Mich mit seinem Sharinganauge verschmitzt angesehen.

"Denk ja nicht, dass ich es dir so leicht mache."

"Aber das ist unfair."

"Hör zu. Als Shinobi bist du ständig in solchen Situationen. Fair oder Unfair. Das zählt nicht. Einzig die Mission zu erfüllen. Und viel wichtiger. Deine Kameraden zu beschützen. Das zählt."

"Mag sein. Aber jetzt. Jetzt ist es unfair. Von dir."

"Hörst du mir zu, Kazuu?"

"Ja. Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Oh nein."

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

Kakashi hatte genervt gestöhnt. Ich hatte es bewusst so formuliert. Lass mich in die Akademie! Lass mich Shinobi werden! Gib mir das Glöckchen! Wichtige Sätze. In ständiger Monotonie. Als ob jemand die "repeat"- Taste gedrückt hätte. Ein reines Nervenspiel. Ja. Kakashi hatte gute Nerven. Sehr gute. Aber alles hat seine Grenzen. Genauso seine Geduld.

"Hör auf damit!"

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Verdien es dir!"

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Kazosomane!"

"Kakashi!"

"Verdien es dir!"

"Mach ich doch. Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"HÖR AUF!"

Dann fing ich an. Immer auf Kakashi zuzuspringen. Nach dem Glöckchen zu greifen. Er wehrte ständig ab. Immer und immer wieder. Und dabei immer die selbe Leier.

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Nein!"

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Nein!"

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Nein!"

"Na los! Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

"Nein, Kazosomane!"

"Idiot!"

"Blöde Kuh!"

Ein reines Theater. Ein Spiel des psychologischen Durchhaltevermögen. Natürlich war Kakashi mir überlegen. Physisch. Aber ich...Ich konnte die Tonspur jederzeit abspielen. Ständig laufen lassen.

"Gib mir das Glöckchen!"

Ich hatte in diesem `Kampf` einige Rückschläge eingesteckt. Immer wieder hatte ich versucht Kakashi zu bedrängen. Das Glöckchen in seiner Hand zu erreichen. Aber keine Chance. Er ist immer wieder ausgewichen. Hat mich immer wieder zu Fall gebracht. Gegen die Wand geschupst. Festgehalten.

Ich gab nicht auf. Versuchte es immer wieder von Neuem. Und erhielt immer wieder Lehren.

"Ein Shinobi darf niemals aufgeben."

"Such den Schwachpunkt deines Gegners."

"Konzentriere dich."

"Zeige keine Gefühle."

"Kehre deinem Feind nie den Rücken zu."

"Du musst durchhalten, Kazuu. Versuch es noch mal."

"Gut. Beinah hättest du meinen Arm berührt."

"Gib niemals auf, Kazuu."

...

"UND VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HÖR AUF MIR AUF DEN KECKS ZU GEHEN!"

Das Spiel ging lange so. Sehr lange. Aber ich schaffte es nicht. Schaffte nicht an das Glöckchen zu kommen. Wollte nicht aufgeben. Probierte. Immer von Neuem. Machte weiter. Immer weiter. Bis zur totalen Erschöpfung. Nein! Nein! Ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Irgendwann schaffte ich es nicht mehr. Mein Körper. Meine Füße wollten mich nicht mehr tragen. Müde. So müde. Warum? Ich wusste ja, dass meine Chance ziemlich gering bis unmöglich war, an dieses verdammte klingelnde Ding in der Hand meines Bruders zu gelangen. Trotzdem. Musste dann auch noch mein Körper so spinnen? Musste ich wirklich derartig erschöpft sein? Irgendwann konnte ich nur noch mich hinknien. Kakashi hatte sich vor mich gestellt.

"Verstehst du? Sieht so aus, als wäre es vorbei. Du kannst nicht mehr, Kazuu."

"Ka..kashi...gi...gib..mir...d..d..das...Glöckchen...Glöckchen..."

Hmm. Nach diesem Satz musste sich mein Kreislauf verabschiedet haben. Denn was genau danach passiert war, weiß ich nicht mehr.

Nach einem relativ bizarren Traum wachte ich irgendwann in meinem Bett auf. Es war bereits stockdunkel und zuerst war ich doch recht irritiert. Wo war ich? Was war passiert? Genau. Der Test. Das Glöckchen...Kakashi! Wie ein Film kamen die Erinnerung zurück. Und dann der Traum.

Plötzlich wusste ich es. Ich würde den Test bestehen. Jetzt. Ganz sicher! Ich kannte nun Kakashi's Fehler. Ja! Seine Worte! Das war es! Die Worte, als er die Aufgabe stellte! Ein Fehler, Bruder. Einen gravierenden Fehler hattest du gemacht.

Ich stand im Dunkeln auf. Stolzierte selbstbewusst einfach in Kakashi's Zimmer. Schaltete das Licht ein. Er schlief noch. Ziemlich fest. Ich sah mich um. Entdeckte es. Das Glöckchen. Er hatte es tatsächlich neben sich auf das Nachtkästchen gelegt. Die Gelegenheit. Meine Chance! Sein Fehler! Langsam, vorsichtig nahm ich es. Das Glöckchen. Und dann...übermütig sprang ich direkt auf meinen Bruder. Schüttelte die kleine Glocke heftig. Das penetrante Klingeln durchbohrte regelrecht die Luft.

"WAS?"

Kakashi schreckte direkt auf. Und starrte mich ziemlich wütend an.

"WAS SOLL DAS? ES IST MITTEN IN DER NACHT! LASS DEN SCHEIß!"

"Ich hab das Glöckchen!"

"WAS! DU...WAS?"

"Ich hab das Glöckchen! Ich hab das Glöckchen! Ich hab das Glöckchen! Ich hab das Glö.."

Ziemlich entnervt hatte Kakashi seine Hand gegen meinen Mund gepresst.

"ICH HAB'S KAPIERT!"

"Hmmhmhmpf.."

Wenigstens konnte ich mich wieder schnell aus seinem Griff befreien.

"Dann kann ich in die Akademie. Dann kann ich ein Shinobi werden. Du hast es versprochen."

"Spinn nicht. Du hast es nicht geschafft. Du bist vor Erschöpfung direkt auf den Boden eingeschlafen. Ich hab dich ins Bett gebracht...Mann, das nächste Mal werf ich dich auf den Müll, du Nervensäge."

Ich war ziemlich übermütig. Hab mit meiner Faust fest gegen seine Schulter geboxt.

"Du hast es versprochen. Du hast gesagt, du hältst dein Wort. Lügner!"

"Autsch...Das tat weh...UND DU HAST ES NICHT GESCHAFFT!"

"Doch! Du hast gesagt, wenn ich dir das Glöckchen abnehme, lässt du es zu. Lässt mich eine Kunoichi werden. Halte dein Wort, Kakashi."

"Du hast es..."

Sein Blick. Ich konnte fast seinen Kopf rauchen sehen; die laufenden Zahnräder hören. Und dann. Ein veränderter Gesichtsausdruck. Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Fluchen.

"Scheiße! Scheiße! Wie konnte ich bloß so dumm sein? Verdammter Mist. Scheiße!"

Ein kurzer sarkastischer Lacher.

"Aber, dass du darauf gekommen bist, Kazuu."

Ich hatte gegrinst. Ihm war es aufgefallen. Keine Ausflüchte mehr. Ich hatte es geschafft. Den Fehler entdeckt.

Bis wann!

_"Nimm mir das Glöckchen ab, Kazuu. Zeig mir deinen Willen. Du konntest mich bisher die ganze Zeit mit deinem Wunsch nerven. Also, hier ist die Chance. Nimm das Glöckchen. Zeig mir, was du kannst. Ich schwöre dir. Schaffst du es, werde ich mein Wort halten, Schwester."  
_

Das waren seine genauen Worte gewesen. Er hatte niemals ein Zeitlimit gesetzt. Nie gesagt, wann diese Chance vertan ist. Wann sein Angebot abläuft. Wann es nicht mehr zählt, ob ich sein Glöckchen habe oder nicht.

Ohne Zeitlimit, kein Ende der Chance.

Und jetzt hatte ich sie. Meine Chance. Die Gelegenheit. Sein Fehler.

"Okay, Kazuu. Du hast gewonnen. Ich bin noch dagegen. Werde es immer bleiben. Aber ich habe es dir versprochen. Morgen gehe ich in die Akademie. Zwar hat dort die Ausbildung schon angefangen, aber ich werde es dir erlauben. Werde ein Shinobi."

Am nächsten Tag hatte er sein Versprechen ausgeführt. Er war sogar zum Hokage gegangen. Ja. Mein Traum.

Ich war näher am Traum.

Und dann wieder ein Hindernis. Und eine Chance.

"Kazuu. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Kakashi's Worte; wie er es sagte. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Etwas lief falsch.

"Du kannst nicht in die Akademie.. Noch nicht."

"WAS? DU BLÖDER IDIOT! DU HAST ES VERSPROCHEN!"

Ich war sauer. Wirklich, wirklich sauer. War aufgesprungen. Hatte meinen Bruder ziemlich wild geschupst. Mehrmals.

"Du Idiot! Du hast es versprochen! Du hast es versprochen!"

"KAZOSOMANE! HÖR AUF UND LASS MICH ERST AUSSPRECHEN!"

Ich hatte ihn weiter geschupst. Tobte wie verrückt. Wenn ich so im Nachhinein darüber nachdenke, war es doch ziemlich übertrieben gewesen. Und es war regelrecht ein Wunder, dass Kakashi mich nicht fertig gemacht hatte. So wie ich auf ihn losgegangen war. Junge, Junge. Da hab ich gesponnen.

Kakashi hatte erst mal meinen Tobsuchtsanfall erduldet und dann doch reagiert. Hatte mich zu Boden gerissen. Mich auf die kalten Fließen gedrückt. Und trotzdem mit mir in seiner allgemein klassischen ruhigen Art gesprochen.

"Hör jetzt doch mal auf zu spinnen. Ich sagte, dass du noch nicht in die Akademie kannst. Der Formalität wegen. Reine Bürokratie. Aber ich hab mit dem Hokage gesprochen. Du wirst getestet. In vier Monaten. Dann, wenn die Älteren ihre Abschlussprüfungen haben. Deine Prüfung wird etwas Besonderes sein. Bestehst du sie, kommst du ins letzte Jahr. Dann hast du praktisch zwei Jahre übersprungen."

"Was? Das..ist...toll, aber...KAKASHI! Lass mich endlich los!"

"Oh Gott. Du nervst mich."

Er lockerte seinen Griff. Half mir aufzustehen. Sah mich ernst an.

"ICH selbst werde dich für die Prüfung trainieren. Ich werde dich über die Grundlagen unterrichten. Dir Techniken beibringen. Ich werde dir helfen, ein Shinobi zu werden. Ich werde dein Sensei sein, kleine Schwester."

"Kakashi...Kakashi..DANKE! Bruder, danke!"

Ein Wirbelwind. Genauso wild wie ich ihn erst angefahren hatte, hatte ich ihn vor Freude und Dankbarkeit umarmt.

Ich würde ein Shinobi werden.

Ich würde ein Shinobi werden.

Mein Traum. Ich kam einen großen Schritt näher an meinen Traum.

**Kapitel 5: Mein Sensei Kakashi - Kein Zuckerschlecken**

Endlich konnte es beginnen. Mein Training. Es begann früher als gedacht. Um genau zu sein um vier Uhr in der Früh.

"Kazuu, komm steh auf!"

"Hmmm. Whiätites?"

"Was?"

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Spät genug, kleine Schwester. Oder willst du schon am ersten Tag zu spät kommen."

Ja genau. Kakashi hat Angst sich zu verspäten. Das glaubt auch jeder. VOR ALLEM MITTEN IN DER NACHT! UND WENN ER DIE ZEIT EINTEILT!

Aber egal. Ich wollte es doch. Das Training. Ich wollte ein Shinobi werden. Und ehrlich. Mit meinen Bruder als Sensei standen die Chancen auf Erfolg ziemlich groß. Also Beginn des Trainings.

Halb fünf Uhr.

Morgensport.

Kakashi ließ mich erst laufen. Und das bei etwa gefühlten 10 Grad. Durch das Dorf.

"Kazuu. Ein Shinobi muss stets in guter physischer Verfassung sein. Schnelligkeit. Stärke. Kondition. Präzision. Diese Eigenschaften; diese Verfassung müssen immer gegeben sein. Verstehst du? Ein Shinobi muss fit sein. Voller Tatendrang. Stets auf gegnerische Angriffe vorbereitet. Das ist wichtig, Kazuu."

"Ja."

Immer laufen. Wenigstens nicht alleine. Kakashi lief mal neben mir, mal vor mir. Stets seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet. Mich mit Informationen überschüttet. Dann Liegestützen. Erst mal fünfzig Stück.

Sieben Uhr

Frühstück. Anschließend Grundlagen des Chakra.

"Chakra. Die Energie eines Shinobi. Deine Lebensenergie. Bestehend aus dem Gleichgewicht zwischen Körper und Geist. Quelle unserer Kraft. Unterteilbar in fünf Elementen. Erde. Wasser. Feuer. Wind. Und Donner. Wir aus dem Hatake-Clan haben das Donner-Element in uns. Anderes Beispiel. Der Uchiha-Clan hat das Feuerelement. Und so weiter"

Donnerelement also. Hatte ich es auch? Und außerdem. Ich hatte Kakashi auch schon Jutsus aus dem Wasser- und Feuerelement verwenden sehen. Und was mit Raikiri?

"Kakashi. Raikiri ist doch dein Jutsu. Eines mit Donnerelement. Ja?"

"Ja..."

Ich musste wohl ziemlich erwartungsvoll ausgesehen haben, denn schlagartig hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Vergiss es, Kazuu. Ich bring dir Raikiri nicht bei?"

"Aber..."

"Vergiss es und hör mir zu. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig."

"Ja, ja."

Später hätte ich auch noch eine Chance ihn zu bitten.

Kakashi sah mich lehrerhaft an.

"Ich werde mit dir später dein Element trainieren. Aber es gibt noch Vieles, was du über das Chakra wissen musst.

Die Energie in deinem Körper wird von deinem Gehirn geregelt. Wie genau das geht, ist nicht sicher. Aber es dient dem Sinn deinen Körper nicht zu schaden. Das Chakra - deine Energie - muss stets in deiner Kontrolle bleiben. Ist es zu schwach, wird dein Kreislauf instabil. Dein Körper stellt sich auf minimale Leistung ein.

Solltest du je dein komplettes Chakra verbrauchen, hört dein Herz auf zu schlagen und du stirbst.

Solltest du zuviel Chakra auf einmal freisetzen, werden deine Zellen zu oft sterben und regenerieren. Dein Körper wird funktionsunfähig, ebenso wie deine Organe. Auch dann stirbst du.

Um dies zu verhindern gibt es im Kreislauf 64 Chakrapunkte, die das Chakra regelmäßig und gleichmäßig freisetzen oder nicht.

Zudem gibt es sogenannte Tore, die dein Chakra kontrollieren. Dein Chakra reduzieren; um das Gefäß zu schützen.

Diese acht Tore nennt man Hachimon.

Kamion - das Tor der Öffnung

Öffnest du das Tor, erhältst du das fünffache deiner normalen Körperstärke

Kyomon - das Tor der Ruhe

Öffne das Tor und deine Ausdauer kennt kein Limit.

Seimon- das Tor des Lebens

Bei Freisetzung kennt dein Nervensystem keine Grenzen. Die Informationen werden ständig schneller weitergeleitet. Dein Reaktionsvermögen steigert sich ins Unermessliche.

Shomon - das Tor des Schmerzes

Deine Lunge kann ohne Limit Sauerstoff aufnehmen. Dein Stoffwechsel, die Herzleistung steigt.

Tomon - das Tor der Grenze

Wenn du dieses Tor öffnest, kennt dein Chakrafluss keine Grenzen.

Keimon- das Tor des Sichtes

Öffne das Tor und dein Körper wandelt jede einzelne Proteine und Lipide in Energie um. Du ermüdest nicht.

Kyomon - das Tor des Schocks

Öffne das Tor und selbst abgestorbene Zellen werden wieder aktiviert. Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer und Stärke werden nun über die Grenzen hinaus aktiviert.

Das 8. und letzte Tor

Shimon - das Tor des Todes.

Hör zu, Kazuu. Das Tor liegt direkt am Herzen eines einzelnen Menschen. Wird es geöffnet, setzt es deinem Körper maximale Leistung frei. Jede einzelne Zelle, einzelnes Gen wird maximal ausgepowert. Du wirst stärker, schneller, mächtiger als ein Mensch überhaupt sein kann.

Doch diese Phase bringt ohne Ausnahme den Tod mit sich.

Deshalb werden in der Regel die Tore nicht geöffnet. Diese Belastungen hält der Körper nicht stand. Und doch ist es wichtig sie zu kennen. Das Chakra zu kennen. Für einen Shinobi."

Jap. Das waren genügend Informationen. Viel Informationen. Zu viel. Kakashi's Theorieunterricht war durchaus anstrengend gewesen. Den ganzen Vormittag.

11 Uhr Wie sagte er so schön? Schmerztraining.

"Als Shinobi kannst du davon ausgehen, dass du sehr oft verletzt wird. Doch auch da musst du Leistung vollbringen. Du musst sozusagen den Schmerz ausschalten. Dafür musst du trainieren."

Schmerz ausschalten trainieren. Also gut klang das ja nicht. Und das war es auch nicht. Wir hatten uns an das Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt. In der Mitte war eine Kerze in einem Glas. Er hatte sie entzündet.

"Leg deine Hand auf das Glas. Mach so die Kerze aus. Sie kann nur mit Sauerstoff brennen."

"Ich soll also die Hand solange auf das Glas legen, bis die Kerze aus ist? Aber..."

"Na gut. Schau zu."

Kakashi hatte einen seiner Handschuhe ausgezogen und es mir vorgemacht. Kein Zucken seiner Hand. Ich hatte ihm ins Gesicht gesehen. Seine Mimik blieb unberührt. Ich sah zu seiner Hand. Die Kerze. Im Glas wurde das Leuchten langsam schwächer. Die Flamme im Docht immer kleiner. Bis sie schlussendlich entgültig verlosch.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zeigte er mir seine Handinnenfläche. Sie war geradezu schwarz gefärbt. Hie und da ein paar sehr leicht verbrannte Stellen waren sogar zu erkennen.

Gott. Das muss doch weh getan haben. Aber nicht einmal ein kleines schmerzhaftes Zucken. Keine Reaktion.

"Autsch. Das ist doch krank."

"Mag sein. Aber in deiner Ausbildung essentiell. Wie gesagt, als Shinobi wirst du ständig mit Schmerz konfrontiert. Versuch es. Aber hör immer rechtzeitig auf, bevor du dich verbrennst. Klar? Ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt."

"Ja ,ja."

Ich sah zu, wie Kakashi wieder die Flamme entzündete.

"Na los. Du bist dran."

Also probierte ich es. Versuchte die Flamme zu löschen. Erst diese Wärme. Unglaubliche Wärme. Dann allgemeines Ziehen. Ein Druck. Stechen an einer fixen Stelle. Nach äußerst kurzer Zeit schoss meine Hand vom Glas zurück. Die flackernde Flamme blieb unverändert. Scheiße aber auch. Also noch einmal tief Luft holen. Langsam und gleichmäßig ausatmen. Sich den vergangenen Schmerz ins Gedächtnis rufen. Und auf ein Neues. Der nächste Versuch verlief nicht viel besser. Der darauffolgende war ebenfalls kein Erfolg. Scheiß Kerze. Wollte einfach nicht ausgehen. Kakashi hatte etwa eine Minute zwanzig Sekunden gebraucht. Die Zeit, in der sich die heiße Flamme direkt gegen seine Hand gepresst hatte. In der sie verzweifelt kämpfte, nicht zu erlöschen. Wie sollte ich es schaffen? Meine Hand war wesentlich kleiner als seine. Dieses Licht aus zu kriegen, dauerte also noch länger. Also probierte und probierte ich es immer weiter. Hielt die Schmerzen aus. Die Schäden, nachdem die Flamme meine Hand gut angebrannt hatte. Sich das Feuer an meinem Fleisch vergnügte.

11.35

"Das reicht jetzt, Kleine."

Kakashi hatte während meinem Training gekocht. Sogar mein Lieblingsgericht. Hatte dann nach mir gerufen. "Komm schon.."

Ich hatte versucht meine Hand vor ihm zu verbergen. "

Du..."

Entgeistert hatte er sich meinen Arm gepackt und die Hand angesehen

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Was hab ich dir gesagt? Häh?"

"Ich wollte diese Flamme auskriegen."

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören bevor du dich verletzt. Und was machst du? Verdammt noch mal, Kazuu."

Ziemlich wütend hatte er meine Hand versorgt und mich auf meinen Platz verwiesen. Lieblos hatte er mir das Essen gegeben und sich dazugesetzt.

"Du solltest nicht übertreiben. Immerhin hast du noch 122 Tage Training vor dir. Und ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen. Also hör auf dich unnötig zu verletzen."

"Ja, gut. Aber das Licht wollte nicht aus."

"Logisch. Es dauert, Kazuu. Das Training soll deine Schmerzgrenze erhöhen. Sie anpassen. OHNE dich wirklich zu verletzen. Also übertreib es erst mal nicht, Schwester."

"Ja.. gut. Ich pass auf."

Noch ein drohender Zeigefinger seinerseits.

"Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Und jetzt iss. Dein Tag ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

12.00

Kakashi seufzte und räumte seinen Teller weg. Dabei sah er mich noch ernst an.

"Du hast jetzt zwei Stunden Pause. Aber mach wenigstens die Wäsche. Um 14 Uhr geht's wieder nach draußen. Pünktlich."

_Pünktlich_. Pünktlich. Das von Kakashi! Zwei Stunden Ruhe. Die Wäsche war nicht so viel. Waschen. Aufhängen. Hat grade mal eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Und dann kurz faul und müde auf die Couch legen. Gott. Wie anstrengend das jetzt gewesen ist, hatte ich erst in meiner Pause gemerkt. Und dann noch mal mindestens genauso lang das nächste Training.

14.00

Pünktlich war ich. Draußen. Und Kakashi? Kakashi war Kakashi. Nichts war von ihm zu sehen. Pünktlich. Schon klar, Kakashi. Zehn Minuten später tauchte er auf. Stand blitzartig vor mir.

"Ah. Du bist da. Gut."

"Und du bist spät, großer Bruder."

"Ja, ja.. Ich weiß."

Er hatte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf gekratzt. Mich halb lächelnd angesehen. Innerlich hatte ich geseufzt. Das war so typisch.

"Was ist jetzt?"

"Jetzt? Jetzt geht es um deine Chakrakontrolle."

"Chakrakontrolle?"

"Ja. Du hast bisher noch nie darauf geachtet. Hat dir auch noch nie jemand gezeigt."

"Nein."

"Genau. Also hör mir zu. Das Chakra hab ich dir ja grob erklärt. Jetzt musst du es spüren. Konzentriere dich. Fühle die Energie. Den Strom. Der durch dein Körper fließt. Den Verlauf. Fühle es. Konzentriere dich."

Sich konzentrieren. Fühlen. Den Chakrafluss spüren. Ich schloss meine Augen. Konzentrierte mich. Schaltete die Geräusche aus der Umgebung aus. Konzentrierte mich. Da! Dieses Gefühl. Die Wärme! Die Energie! Ich spürte es. Da war es. Das Chakra.

"Ich hab's!"

Kakashi lächelte.

"Gut. Sehr gut. Dein Chakra zu spüren ist eine Basis. Die Basis für deine nächste Aufgabe. Hier."

Ein Rucksack. Schwer. Groß. Acht Kilo vielleicht. Ohne, dass ich protestieren konnte, hatte mein Bruder ihn mir schon umgeschnallt.

"Ein Shinobi trägt meistens ein zusätzliches Gewicht. Mindestens sein Gepäck. Schützlinge. Verwundete. Er muss in jeder Situation sein Chakra kontrollieren können. Ich will, dass du darauf kletterst."

'Darauf' war ein Baum. Ein hochgewachsener Baum. Na gut. Ich setzte an.

"Stop. Warte!"

Kakashi stoppte mich,

"Ohne Hände, Kleine."

"Ohne Hände? Wie jetzt?"

"Ohne Hände. Mit deinem Chakra. Sieh zu."

Er war doch schnell auf dem Baum geklettert. Nur mit seinen Füßen. Als ob er irgendeinen normalen Pfad entlang laufen würde.

"Hast du gesehen?"

Kakashi rief mir von der Baumkrone aus zu.

"Kazuu. Konzentrier dich auf dein Chakra. Auf den Fluss. Du musst es in deine Füße leiten. Und dann auf die Oberfläche, auf der du gehst. Stell dir das vor wie ein Magnet."

Ein Magnet. Ja das konnte ich. Meine Füße waren das Magnet. Ich war ein Magnet. Ein Magnet, der sich an dem Baum heftet. Das war doch zu schaffen. Oder? Mein Chakra. Ich spürte mein Chakra. Wie aber es leiten? Weiterleiten zu meinen Füßen. Das Chakra. Wie war das noch? Die Energie meines Geistes. Und die Energie meines Körpers. Im Einklang. Also finde die Ruhe. Spüre deinen Körper. Spüre den Fluss. Ja. Da ist er. Ein Kreislauf. Auch an meinen Füßen. Meine Füße. Ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren. Genau. Und jetzt zusammen mit meinem Chakra. Ja. Ich konnte es. Ich konzentrierte mich. Fühlte das Chakra an meinen Füßen. Noch mal Konzentration. Ja. Jetzt ist da wesentlich mehr Chakra. Und so weniger. Ja. So steuerte man also das Chakra. Weitere Konzentration. Jetzt. Ein Versuch. Ich nahm Anlauf. Aber da. Der Rucksack. Wie er so auf meinen Rücken wackelte. Das Gewicht unterschiedlich verteilte. Da musste irgendein Buch oder so was drinnen sein. Immerhin stieß immer eine spitze Kante gegen mein Kreuz. Fühlte sich nicht angenehm an. Mist.

Ich stoppte mein Laufen, noch bevor ich überhaupt an dem Stamm angelangt war. Kakashi war von der Krone gesprungen. Landete direkt vor mir. Betrachtete mich fragend.

Ich setzte einen empörten Blick auf

"Ich hab das verstärkte Chakra unter meinen Füßen verloren. Es war zu schwach, ich wär' glatt sofort runtergeflogen. Blöder Rucksack."

Kakashi lachte. Na toll. Lachte der mich tatsächlich noch aus.

"Fiesling. Das ist nicht lustig."

Empört hatte ich ihn leicht geschupst. Mir war überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute. Dieser Dummkopf. Blödmann. Lacht mich da einfach aus.

Kakashi hatte sofort aufgehört, aber mich noch grinsend angesehen.

"Du verstehst das völlig falsch, Kazuu. Das ist großartig. Du hast es gemerkt, bevor du sofort vom Baum gefallen wärst. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

"Ha, ha."

"Ach, sei nicht so. Der Rucksack soll es dir auch schwerer machen. So gewöhnst du dich gleich daran. Und glaub mir, du wirst auch kaum heute weit kommen. Es ist einfach zu neu. Zu schwierig. Aber so lernst du dein Chakra zu steuern. Es zu fühlen. Es absolut zu kontrollieren. Probier es noch mal. Gib nicht auf, kleine Maus."

Kleine Maus? Na gut. Also noch mal Konzentration. Spüre dein Chakra. Versuche es erneut.

Drei Stunden etwa hat es gedauert. Dann war Schluss. Grade mal fünf Schritte nach oben. Das war das Ergebnis des Trainings gewesen. Und langsam merkte ich auch die angehende Müdigkeit.

Nach drei Stunden sagte Kakashi, dass es erst mal genug sei. Sagte, ich solle mich auf die Wiese legen. In den Himmel sehen. Ich gehorchte und er tat das Gleiche. Legte sich neben mich.

"Was siehst du, Kazosomane?"

"Was soll ich denn sehen. Die Sonne und Wolken. Ein paar Baumkronen. Na und?"

"Kazuu. Atme einmal ruhig durch. Spüre das Gras unter dir. Rieche die Luft. Beobachte den Himmel."

"Was? Warum?"

"Kazosomane, bitte."

"Okay. Wenn du meinst."

Ich tat, was mir gesagt wurde. Erst genervt. Zögerlich. Angespannt. Dann mit jedem Atemzug ruhiger. Lies die Umgebung auf mich wirken. Dieses raue und doch angenehme Gefühl der Halme. Der leichte Wind brachte ein Gefühl von geringer Kälte mit sich. Ich spürte den Unterschied an meiner Haut. Roch die Düfte des Waldes. Hörte mal ein Zirpen. Das Zwitschern einzelner übrig gebliebene Vögel. Betrachtete, wie sich die einzelnen Wolken langsam vor mir her bewegten. Diese Einigkeit des Himmels. Alles eins. So sanft. So ruhig. Jedes einzelne Geräusch, das sich in eine Art Lied vereinte. Es war so...

"Das Leben"

Kakashi hatte die Worte ausgesprochen.

"Siehst du es jetzt? Es ist das Leben. Alles hier. Was du siehst. Was du fühlst. Riechst. Hörst. Es ist das Leben. In eins vereint. Dieser Moment, Kazuu. Du. Ich. Zusammen hier. An diesem Tag. In diesem Augenblick. Das ist das Leben. Alles hier gehört zu uns. Dieser Moment gehört uns, Schwester. Dieser Moment ist das Leben. Das ist es, wofür ich kämpfe. Für diesen Moment. Für uns."

Für uns. Ja. Für uns. Für das Leben. Für diesen Augenblick. Egal, was war. Was kommen würde. Dieser Moment ist das alles wert. Wert darum zu kämpfen. Das Leben.

Kakashi sah mich kurz an und dann wieder in den Himmel. Er hatte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf stützend zusammengefaltet,

"Dieser Moment ist auch wichtig für dein Training. Ein Shinobi muss seine Balance halten können. Es immer sehen. So kannst du deine Kraft schöpfen. Halte dieses Gefühl fest. Deine Gedanken, die du jetzt hast. Speicher es in deine Erinnerung. Das ist wichtig. Das Leben. Das hat jeder von uns. Jeder von uns wird auch irgendwann sterben. Aber das gehört nun mal dazu. Das ist ein Teil des Leben. Ein Teil des Großen und Ganzen. Eine Symbiose. Das Leben, Kazuu."

Das Leben. Ja. Heute noch kann ich jederzeit dieses Gefühl, seine Worte von damals abrufen. Aus dem Gedächtnis holen. Er hatte Recht. Dafür zu kämpfen. Auch für andere. Das macht einen stark.

So lagen wir etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde. Ließen die Umgebung auf uns einwirken.

18.30 Uhr

Abendessen. Wir hatten beide geschwiegen. Diese Ruhe war durchaus angenehm. Entspannend. Aber ich wurde immer müder. Irgendwann hatte Kakashi mich direkt angesehen. Als ob er mich lesen würde.

"Es ist nur noch ein Training, Kazuu. Maximal eine halbe Stunde. Aber merk dir. Diesen Ablauf werden wir von nun an während deinem ganzen Training abhalten. Einen Tag in der Woche gebe ich dir Urlaub. Aber es wird für dich eine harte Zeit. Wird es dir zuviel, musst du es mir sagen. Versprich es mir."

"Mir wird es nicht zuviel. Ich will ein Shinobi werden. Und dafür trainiere ich. Ich werde nicht aufgeben."

"Versprich mir, dass du mir sagst, wenn es zu viel wird. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwelche langfristige Schäden davonträgst. Also sag es mir rechtzeitig."

"Ja, Kakashi. Ich verspreche es dir."

"Gut. Bist du fertig mit essen?"

Ich nickte. Gespannt, was noch kommen würde.

Kakashi war aufgestanden

"Lass einfach alles liegen. Ich mach später selber sauer. Ich denke, du wirst eh bald schlafen gehen. Aber komm jetzt wieder mit raus."

Mit raus? Schon wieder? Dabei war es schon fast dunkel. Und kalt. Aber das gehörte einfach zum Training dazu. Nicht meckern, Kazuu. Du wolltest es doch. Das war meine Devise.

Dieses Mal waren wir auf dem allgemeinen Trainingsplatz. Kakashi hatte nun sein Sharingan freigesetzt.

Mir gegenüber gestanden. Mich klar angesehen.

"Ich will, dass du mich angreifst"

"Wie bitte? Kakashi, ich versteh langsam gar nichts mehr"

Mein Bruder hatte mit ernsten Gesicht seinen Zeigefinger gehoben,

"Ein Schlag. In mein Gesicht. Versuch einen einzigen Treffer zu landen. Denn der Kampf ist bei jedem Shinobi unausweichlich. Ich schätze deine Chancen, diese Aufgabe jetzt zu erfüllen auf - sagen wir mal - auf 0,2 Prozent ein. Das muss auch so sein. Der Kampf ist wichtig. Gib alles. Und auch ich werde dir nichts schenken. Du wirst einiges einstecken müssen. Heute werde ich mich etwas zurückhalten. Morgen wahrscheinlich auch. Genauso übermorgen. Wir werden jeden Tag etwa eine Halbe Stunde gegeneinander kämpfen. So lange bis du mich richtig triffst. Je stärker du sein wirst, desto heftiger werde ich angreifen."

"Aber...Kakashi..."

"Ich weiß, wie das klingt. Aber wenn du gegen mich kämpfst ist das ein gutes Training. Jetzt hast du einfach keine Chance. Aber du wirst lernen, kleine Schwester. Also versuch mich zu treffen."

Ein Kampf? Ich gegen ihn? Damals dachte ich mir, dass es niemals so sein sollte. Dass es unmöglich war. Ein Kampf. Kakashi gegen Kazosomane. Na ja. Heute hatte ich schon mehr oder weniger genügend Kämpfe gegen ihn hinter mir. Teilweise nur durch einen Streit ausgelöst. Bei Shinobis war das einfach so. Das gehörte dazu. Ich denke, ihr wisst was ich meine. Und vielleicht können das einige von euch sogar nachvollziehen. Hierbei geht es immer um ein Kräftevergleich. Ein Wettstreit. Mehr nicht. Auch wenn es anders aussieht. Heute weiß ich das, aber damals...

Damals zögerte ich. Kakashi hatte das gemerkt. Gewusst, dass ich nicht beginnen würde. Dass ich zögerte. Also begann er. So schnell hatte ich ihn noch nie direkt erlebt. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war er nah vor mir gestanden. Hatte mich nur gestoßen. Allerdings mit einer Kraft, die mich ziemlich heftig zu Boden stürzen ließ.

"Aua!Du Depp."

"Du musst angreifen, Kazuu. Als Shinobi wirst du viel mehr Momente, Gegner haben, bei denen du im Grunde von Natur aus zögern wirst. Stell dir vor, du musst irgendwann gegen Kinder kämpfen. Einen ehemaligen Kameraden, der sich als Abtrünniger herausstellt. Einen Shinobi, von dem du weißt, dass er eine Familie hat. Du wirst als Shinobi kämpfen müssen. Töten. Das gehört dazu. Also. Schlag mich."

Ihn schlagen. Einen Treffer. Na gut. Einen Treffer. Ob ich das wirklich konnte? Ich probierte es. Immer wieder wurde ich zu Fall gebracht. Stand auf. Stürzte mich fast regelrecht auf meinen Bruder. Und wurde wieder doch umgeschmissen, bevor ich ihn auch nur ansatzweise attackieren konnte. An diesem Tag musste ich sogar zwei Faustschläge einstecken. Einer gegen meinen Bauch. Einer direkt in mein Gesicht. Aber je mehr ich einsteckte, desto größer wurde mein Willen Kakashi zu treffen.

Natürlich hatte ich es nicht geschafft. Und irgendwann war ich müde. Wirklich, wirklich müde. Erschöpft. Fertig. Konnte nur noch knien. Musste heftig schnaufen. Dann.

Kakashi hatte mich in seine Arme genommen. Mich getragen. Durch das Dorf in Richtung Hatake-Manor. Mich lächelnd angesehen.

"Kazuu. Du hast deinen ersten Tag geschafft. Und du hast nie aufgegeben. Nie geweint. Immer wieder probiert. Das war toll, kleine Schwester. Ein Grund stolz auf dich zu sein."

Seine Worte waren für mich ein Trost. Eine Motivation. Ja. Den geschafft. Noch vier Monate bis zur Prüfung. Im Moment mehrere große Trainingsziele.

Lösche die Kerze mit deiner Hand aus - überwinde den Schmerz

Klettere ohne Hände auf einem Baum - lerne dein Chakra zu kontrollieren

Triff Kakashi richtig mit einem Schlag - lerne den Kampf, egal mit welchem Gegner du zu tun hast.

Werde schneller, stärker, erwachsener. Lerne das Leben. Das Überleben.

Werde ein Shinobi

Ja. Das sollte mein Training sein. Mein Training mit meinem persönlichen Sensei

Kakashi

**Kapitel 6: Zwischen Schüler und Kind - eine Balance**

Training. Nichts als Training.

Fast jeden Tag nichts anderes. Es war anstrengend. Sehr anstrengend. Aber ich lernte. Und lernte. Übte. Probierte.

Nach einer Woche der erste Erfolg. Sie brannte. Meine Hand. Aber das war egal. Eine Minute dreiundvierzig Sekunden. Und sie war aus. Und der Schmerz war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie zu Anfang. Zumindest empfand ich das so. Und selbst wenn. Eine Minute und dreiundvierzig Sekunden. Solange blieb meine Hand regungslos auf das Glas mit der Kerze liegen. Kaum Verbrennungen. Der beißende, stechende Schmerz ließ nach. Geschafft. Ich hatte es geschafft. Eine Aufgabe erledigt.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Sieh doch. Die Kerze! Sie ist aus!"

"Was?...Wie...Echt?"

Eigentlich hatte mein Bruder das Mittagessen gemacht. Ziemlich heftig hatte er den Kochlöffel weggeschleudert und sich das Glas geschnappt. Anschließend betrachtete er argwöhnisch meine Hand.

"Schwesterchen. Du hast es echt geschafft. ...Und ich hatte vier Tage länger gebraucht, verdammt."

Den letzten Teil hatte er eigentlich nur in sich hineingemurmelt. Aber ich hab's gehö-hört. Ein Grund mehr Stolz auf sich zu sein.

"Ha, ha, Bruder. Ich bin besser als du."

"Kazuu..."

"Stimmst doch. Hast doch grad selbst gesagt. Ha, ha."

Kakashi konnte das überhaupt nicht leiden. Wie er die Arme verschränkt hatte. Und dann dieser Blick. Ihn Auslachen ist allgemein eine blöde Idee.

"Kazosomane. Bild dir jetzt bloß nichts ein. Und hör auf zu lachen."

"Warum? Ich hab's schneller geschafft als du. Und du lässt grade die Soße anbrennen."

"Oh, Scheiße."

Kakashi reagierte. Stürmte direkt zu einem rauchenden und übel riechenden Etwas. Schnappte sich schlagartig das Gefäß. Fluchte noch mal

"Scheiße, verdammt."

Ließ den Topf los, der sofort krachend auf den Boden fiel. Die gut verbrannte Soße schwappte über und verteilte sich schlackernd. Mein Bruder wollte in Richtung Spülbecken laufen. Die Hände mit schmerzendem Gesichtsausdruck in die Luft gehoben.

Zu seinem Unglück und meiner Unterhaltung trat er in die ekelige Flüssigkeit.

Er rutschte aus und landete mit einem großen 'Pow' knallhart auf seinen Rücken.

Das nenn ich mal Schmerztraining.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Musste grinsen. Immer weiter. Immer schadenfreudiger. Da lag er. Mein großer Bruder. Auf dem Rücken. Keuchend. Die schwarzrote Soße großzügig auf seine Kleidung verteilt. Seine Hände mehr oder weniger glühend. Ausnahmsweise hatte er sein Gesicht nicht verdeckt. Und seine Grimasse war hundertprozentig eindeutig. Genervt. Schmerzvoll. Ich konnte nicht anders.

"Ha, ha!"

Böser Fehler. Er sah zu mir. Mit 'diesen einem' Blick.

"Oh, oh."

Sofort machte ich kehrt und rannte.

"BLEIB HIER!"

Jeder, der Kakashi, in seiner ruhigen, gelassenen Art kannte, würde das niemals glauben. Äußerst wütend jagte er mich durch das komplette Haus. Verfluchte mich geradezu. Und natürlich war er schneller. Plötzlich fand ich mich rücklings auf dem Boden wieder. Kakashi saß auf mir und sorgte dafür, dass ich bewegungsunfähig blieb. Nun hatte er gegrinst,

"Bevor wir mit dem Chakratraining beginnen, wirst du laufen, meine Liebe."

"Laufen?"

"Laufen. Fünfundzwanzig Kilometer. Als Strafe, dass du dich über deinen Sensei lustig machst. Das ist eine Disziplinarmaßnahme."

Disziplinarmaßnahme. Ja sicher. Nennen wir es mal so. Anderes Wort dafür: Rache. Immerhin hatte es draußen geregnet. Die Kilometer sollte ich am Sportplatz laufen. Immer und immer wieder die selbe Runde. Kakashi selber war gut vor einem kleinen Zelt, welches für Trainer etc. gedacht war untergekommen. Geschützt vor der herabprasselnden Nässe. Und ich? Lief. Nahm immer Kakashi's schadenfreudige Worte wahr.

"Was ist, Schwester? Machst du schon schlapp?"

"Ach komm schon! Nur noch vierzehn Runden!"

"Geht das auch schneller?"

Irgendwann war ich endlich fertig. Und zwar wirklich. Ich schnaufte und schnaufte. Holte tief Luft. Der Regen war mir inzwischen egal. Immerhin war ich schon klitschnass. Meine Haare klebten unbarmherzig in meinem Gesicht. Die Kleidung wurde immer schwerer. Ich war vor Kakashi gestanden. Die Hände an meine Knie gestützt; mich nach vorne gebeugt. Immer wieder tief Luft holen. Ich musste meine brennende Lunge wieder mit Sauerstoff füllen. Mein Herz dazu zwingen langsamer und leichter zu schlagen. Mit grimmiger Mimik sah ich meinen Bruder an. Er selbst, so gut wie trocken, hatte streng die Arme verschränkt. Doch selbst unter seinem Tuch konnte man sein Grinsen nicht übersehen

"Und? Was haben wir heute gelernt?"

"Dass du ein Idiot bist."

"KAZOSOMANE!"

"Ja, ja."

Ich legte eine aufrechte Haltung an

"Respektiere deinen Sensei. Lach ihn nicht aus."

"Brav. Und jetzt komm mit. Gehen wir nach Hause."

Er hatte seinen Regenmantel ausgezogen und ihn mir übergeworfen. Gott sei Dank. Nachdem mein Körper zur Ruhe gekommen war, merkte ich erst, wie kalt es tatsächlich war. Regelrecht sanft hatte er mich nach vorne gestupst, damit ich losging. Er direkt hinter mir. Sah mich brüderlich von oben an,

"Daheim nimmst du erst mal ein Bad. Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest. Danach machen wir einfach Theorie, statt dem Training draußen."

Erleichtert hatte ich genickt. Gott sei Dank.

Das war irgendwie grade mal ein Beispiel dafür, dass ich als Kind oder als Schüler auch mal schwer gewesen sein musste. Ja gut. Es war auch so. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, in diesen vier Monaten einiges an Blödsinn anzustellen. Immerhin hatte ich ja täglich die zwei Stunden Pause, die ich irgendwann außerhalb des Hauses verbrachte. Das war die Zeit an dem ich mich mit zwei etwa gleichaltrigen Jungs aus dem Dorf 'bekriegte'.

Kotetsu und Izumo.

Eigentlich fing alles harmlos an. Ich war gerade auf dem Markt. Gemüse kaufen. Unterhielt mich mit der Verkäuferin, die mich doch besorgt ansah.

"Sag mal, Kazosomane. Woher stammt denn das Veilchen?"

Bei meinen x-ten Versuch Kakashi einen Haken zu verpassen, hatte er stattdessen mich unglücklich getroffen.

Ich hatte kurz mein leicht geschwollenes und blaues Auge berührt und dann mit den Schultern gezuckt.

"Nur Training. Das kommt schon mal vor."

"Nimmt dein Bruder dich zu hart dran? So kenne ich ihn ja gar nicht. Dabei war er doch in deinem Alter ein so lieber Junge."

"Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht. War nur ein Unfall. Kakashi trainiert mich gut."

"Schön zu hören."

Die Frau hatte gelächelt und mir Gemüse und Eier in meine Tüte gepackt.

"Dann sag Kakashi einen schönen Gruß von mir. Wenn er Zeit hat, kann er sich auch mal wieder auf dem Markt blicken lassen."

"Ja. Mach ich. Auf Wiedersehen."

Ich nickte noch dankend und machte kehrt. Hmm. Kakashi musste wohl sehr beliebt gewesen sein als Kind. Solche Töne über ihn hatte ich allzu oft gehört. Eigentlich hätte man schon neidisch werden können. Aber es tat gut, von außen etwas über meinen Bruder zu hören. Über die Vergangenheit. Er selber sagte ja nichts. Die Vergangenheit war einfach ein absolutes Tabu. Wie er wohl so war? Und Mama und Papa?

Diese Gedanken ließen mich nicht auf den Weg achten. Auf die Menschen um mich herum. Oder vor mir.

"Achtung!"

Zu spät hatte ich es gemerkt. Plötzlich ein Krach. Bumm machte es. Kopf an Kopf. Die Wucht ließ mich nach hinten stürzen. Die Person vor mir verlor ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht. Landete auf meine Beine. Und meine Einkaufstüte? Nachdem sie einen eleganten Bogen in die Luft gemacht hatte, entschied sie sich dafür zu reißen und den Inhalt auf uns Daliegenden zu verteilen.

"Kotetsu? Alles klar bei dir?"

Etwa einen Meter hinter mir hörte ich eine leicht besorgt klingende Stimme. Die eines Jungen.

"Au."

Der Junge an meinen Beinen fing an sich stöhnend zu bewegen. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Ich betrachtete ihn. Wilde schwarze Haare. Einen frechen Gesichtsausdruck. Das seltsame waren nur die Pflaster an seiner rechten und linken Backe sowie an seinem Kinn. Er musste etwa so alt sein wie ich. Und der andere, der diesen Jungen Kotetsu genannt hatte ebenfalls. Er trug ein Kopftuch. Und starrte mich entgeistert an

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, blinde Kuh."

"Blinde Kuh? Der ist doch in mich hineingelaufen."

"Bin ich nicht. Und deinetwegen sind meine Klamotten hinüber."

Tatsächlich. Auf diesen Kotetsu hatten sich die Eier großzügig verteilt. Hie und da klebten einzelne Salatblätter. Was für ein Anblick. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich kurz davor loszulachen. Aber dann hätte ich kein Grund gehabt beleidigt zu sein.

Kotetsu blickte mich an. Und prustete los.

"Oh Gott, Izumo. Das ist ja ein Blauauge."

Blauauge? Ja, ja. So schnell kann man es sich mit mir versauen.

Ich sah den Jungen grimmig an.

"Warum nennst du mich Blauauge?"

"Weil du so aussiehst, Blauauge. Vielleicht kannst du ja deswegen so schlecht sehen. Dann sei dir verziehen."

Der andere Junge grinste nun ebenfalls.

"Genau. Blauauge passt. Also, Blauauge. Entschuldige dich gefälligst bei Kotetsu."

"Warum? Und nennt mich nicht Blauauge!"

"Wie sollen wir dich dann nennen? Blauauge!"

"Ich heiße Kazosomane!"

Da wurde das Lachen nur noch lauter. Langsam erregten wir Kinder die Aufmerksamkeit der einkaufenden Erwachsenen.

Ich war heftig aufgesprungen und hatte die beiden Jungen giftig angesehen.

"HÖRT AUF ZU LACHEN!"

"Kazosomane!"

"Das ist wirklich ein blöder Name."

"Da nennen wir sie doch lieber, Blauauge. Nicht wahr, Izumo!"

"Klar, Kotetsu. Das passt zu der da."

Boah. Waren die damals fies. Nach wie vor bin ich der Meinung, dass sie die Streiche, die ich ihnen gespielt hatte, verdient hatten. Aber sagt das mal meinen lieben Bruder.

Na ja. Auf jeden Fall hatten die beiden damals weiter gelacht. War ich sauer.

"HÖRT SOFORT AUF!"

"Entschuldige dich, Blauauge. Dann lassen wir dich in Ruhe."

"Du heißt Izumo? Das mach ich nicht."

Izumo hatte weitergegrinst.

"Warum sollten wir dann aufhören? Wenn du so etwas Einfaches nicht machen kannst. Kotetsu hier hat doch einen erheblichen Schaden eingefangen."

"Schaden?"

Diese verdammten Blödmänner. Der hier war doch in mich gerannt und nicht umgekehrt. Und ich sollte mich entschuldigen? Niemals.

"Welchen Schaden? Sein Gehirn konnte der ja nicht verlieren! Und jeder Schlag in sein dummes Gesicht würde sein Aussehen noch verbessern!"

Na gut. Nicht nur sie waren fies zu mir. Ich war genauso fies.

Kotetsu hatte mit einem Schlag aufgehört zu lachen und mich genauso grimmig angesehen.

"Was sagst du da? Blauauge!"

"Ich sagte, du..."

"Hey, Kinder!"

Wir hatten nicht gemerkt, wie sich eine Masse von entrüstet dreinblickenden Erwachsenen gebildet hatten. Die hatten bereits angefangen aufgebracht miteinander zu tuscheln.

"Das ist Kazosomane Hatake. Sie sollte sich gefälligst ein Beispiel an ihrem Bruder nehmen. Der war nie so unverschämt."

"Diese Kinder von heute. Keine Rücksicht auf andere."

"So zu schreien, gehört sich nicht."

"Der Junge links soll einer vom Hagane- Clan sein. Ich dachte, die gehören zu einer besseren Gesellschaft."

Und so weiter. Und so weiter. Unsere Zuschauer waren inzwischen zahlreich vorhanden. Und sie redeten sowieso schon schlecht über uns. Aber Zuschauer waren gut.

"Hey. Du. Pflastergesicht."

Ein kurzer verwunderte Blick. So schnell konnte er nicht reagieren. Oh wie süß. Eine Entenboxershort. Niedlich.

So gemein und trainiert wie ich war, hatte ich Kotetsu ziemlich flott seine Hose heruntergezogen. Und die von Izumo gleich hinterher. Immerhin war seine Unterwäsche himmelblau.

Und dann die Flucht. Die Masse hatte noch gar nicht richtig kapiert, was passiert war. Schon war ich zwischen den Erwachsenen hindurch verschwunden. Nur noch die wütenden Schreie der beiden Jungs war zu hören.

"Warte bis wir dich erwischen, Blauauge!"

"Das wirst du büßen!"

"Wir kriegen dich noch! VERLASS DICH DRAUF!"

Ja. Das war der Startschuss für unseren kleinen Krieg.

Mal nachdenken. Das müssten ungefähr drei Wochen gewesen sein. Drei Wochen fast jeden Tag war es ein hin und her. Inzwischen hatte ich gelernt wie und wo die beiden Jungs ihre Freizeit verbrachten. Die meiste Zeit befanden sie sich im örtlichen Park. Spielten dort Fußball. Der Park war ein guter Ort für unseren Krieg. Nach einigen Tagen hatten Kotetsu und Izumo genau gewusst, dass ich mich im Park befinden würde. Und setzten ihre Streiche mir gegenüber an. Erst waren sie harmlos. Dann wurde es immer gemeiner. Und dann sollte die ganze Sache doch eskalieren.

Eines Tages hatten diese zwei Idioten mir einen Eimer gefüllt mit diversen Fisch- und Meeresfrüchtesorten über den Kopf geschüttet. Eklig. Einfach nur eklig. Es klebte derartig fest. Stank. Eklig. Einfach nur eklig. Ich musste fast eine Stunde lang duschen, bis ich den Geruch endlich loswurde. Und meine Kleidung musste ich schon fast verbrennen. Das war' s. Zeit mal andere Seite aufzuziehen. Immerhin trainierte ich schon wochenlang. Machte Fortschritte. Mal sehen, wieweit ich das Erlernte einsetzen konnte. Mal eine Herausforderung. Etwas, was ich gerade einige Tage zuvor gelernt hatte. Zeit mal an Kotetsu und Izumo Gen- Jutsu auszuprobieren.

Ich hatte gewartet. Im Park. Zu meinen Glück war niemand in der Gegend zu sehen. Irgendwelche erwachsenen Zuschauer konnte ich wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Die hätten nur gestört. Und dann plötzlich wieder diese überhebliche Stimme.

"Sieh an. Blauauge."

"Interessant. Mal direkt an der Front."

Kotetsu und Izumo waren angekommen. Hatten bösartig gegrinst. Diese Blödmänner. Schlagartig verfinsterte sich meine Miene. Der ältere der beiden hatte argwöhnisch die Arme verschränkt,

"Hey, Fischkopf. Was willst du?"

"Du Großmaul! Das mit den Fischen war doch deine Idee!"

"Ja und?"

"Du bist ein Blödmann!"

"Entschuldige dich bei Kotetsu!"

Immer die gleiche Leier. Izumo wollte noch immer, dass ich mich bei seinem besten Freund entschuldigte. Und das obwohl der in mich hineingerannt ist. Kotetsu war näher an mich heran getreten. Wollte bedrohlich wirken.

"Entschuldige dich."

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"NEIN!"

"ENTSCHULDIGE DICH!"

"NIEMALS!"

Huh. Er knurrte direkt. Wie gefährlich. Aber dies war meine Chance. Die zwei standen klar vor mir. Also waren sie gut zu sehen. Also Konzentration. Habe das Bild in deinem inneren Auge. Dann noch die richtigen Fingerzeichen. Die richtige Chakrakonzentration. Die richtige Verteilung. Ja. GESCHAFFT! Mein erster Versuch einen Gen- Jutsu aus der Theorie zu verwenden, hatte funktioniert. Das erste was ich sah, waren ihre Reaktionen. Erst standen sie da. Starrten in die Leere. Der erste Hinweis für den Erfolg. Zufrieden lächelnd sprang ich auf einem Baumstamm, um aus den Gefahrengebiet zu gelangen. Und dann hieß es beobachten. Sie begannen. Schrieen sich erst gegenseitig an. Und dann. Kotetsu schlug als erstes zu. Izumo direkt in sein Gesicht. Der konterte. Trat seinen besten Freund gegen dessen Magen. Dann noch ein Tritt gegen den Knöchel. Kotetsu flog nach hinten. Im Flug ein Tritt gegen Izumo.

Ach. War das amüsant. Die zwei vermeidlich besten Freunde zu sehen. Wie sie sich gegenseitig grün und blau schlugen. Ihr müsst wissen, mein Gen- Jutsu war einfach, aber effektiv. Kotetsu sah nicht Izumo, gegen den er gerade kämpfte. Er sah mich. Und bei Izumo war es genauso. Und jeder eingesteckte Schlag machte sie aggressiver. Zorniger. Und noch heftiger in deren Prügel. Ein schöner Anblick. Wollten sie mich nicht fertig machen? Und dann dieser Trainingserfolg. Einfach himmlisch. So himmlisch, dass es klar war, dass ich es bereuen würde. Diese eiskalte Stimme, die plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte.

"Lösen."

Beinahe zur selben Sekunde stoppten Izumo und Kotetsu ihre Attacken. Keuchten. Sahen sich entsetzt an. Knieten auf den Boden.

"Was.. ist passiert?"

Ich selber wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen. Ich spürte ihn direkt hinter mir. Seinen Blick. Seine eiskalte Miene. Kein Wort sagte er. Kein Ton. Und dann. Ein harter Griff an meinen Nacken. Ein anderer an meinen Haaren. Sprang mit mir von dem Stamm. Ich landete hart auf den Wiesenboden. Wurde dann noch heruntergedrückt. Lag auf den Bauch. Spürte seine Knie an meiner Wirbelsäule. Dieses Mal hatte er meinen linken Arm auf meinen Rücken gedreht. Hatte mein Handgelenk gepackt. Und er zerrte an meinen Haaren. Zwang mich direkt in sein verhülltes Gesicht zu sehen. Ich atmete heftig. Wollte nicht vor Schmerz aufschreien. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Er war zornig. Sehr zornig. Seine Augen streng und eiskalt. Seine Körperhaltung sehr steif. Keinerlei Lockerung seiner Griffe.

"Was...zur.. Hölle...HAST DU GETAN! KAZOSOMANE!"

"Kakashi...ich..."

"DU VERDAMMTES BIEST! DU BIST ABSOLUT UNMÖGLICH!"

"Kakashi! Es war nicht..."

"DRECKSTÜCK!"

Ein kräftiger Faustschlag gegen mein Gesicht. Ich spürte das Blut. Blut, das aus meiner Nase ziemlich stark strömte. Dann zerrte er mich wieder auf meine Füße. Arm und Haare immer noch fest im Griff. Nun betrachtete Kakashi ernst die beiden Jungs, die mit wackeligen Beinen und gut blutend ein paar Meter entfernt wieder aufstanden. Sie sahen uns beinahe geschockt an.

"Ist...das nicht dieser Kopierninja?"

"Oh, Scheiße."

"HEY, IHR ZWEI!", Kakashi's Stimme klang ziemlich streng.

"WER SEID IHR?"

Vertretendes Schweigen. Ziemlich schlecht.

"WER ZUM TEUFEL SEID IHR? ANTWORTET!"

"Ko...Kotetsu Hagane.."

"Izumo Kamizuki..."

"KÖNNT IHR LAUFEN?"

"J...ja."

"DANN GEHT NACH HAUSE!"

"A..."

"GEHT!"

Jap. Sie haben schnell begriffen. Sind gerannt. Immerhin konnten sie das. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Heftig stieß mein Bruder mich nach vorne. Beinahe hätte ich das Gleichgewicht verloren. Konnte grade noch kehren. Lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts, um mehr Abstand zu Kakashi gewinnen. Sah ihn mit zusammengepressten Mund direkt an. Und er mich.

"Du verdammte Hexe. Wie kannst du es wagen?"

"Kakashi..."

"Diese zwei Jungs. Das hast du doch getan."

Schweigen meinerseits.

"DAS WARST DU! ODER NICHT, KAZOSOMANE!"

"Ja...Ja, ich war das.."

Kurze Pause. Er sagte nichts. Starrte mich nur emotionslos an. Und dann diese ruhige und kalte Stimme.

"Du wirst mit mir kommen. Wir gehen zu den Kamizuki's. Und zu dem Hagane-Clan. Und du wirst dich bei den Beiden entschuldigen."

Entschuldigen? Nun ja. Blöderweise war mein Mund schneller, als mein Kopf.

"Nein! Das mache ich nicht!"

"Du...Wiederhol das. Sag es noch mal."

Ich konnte ziemlich gut einschätzen, was passieren würde, wenn ich noch einmal sage, dass ich mich nicht entschuldige. Ich glaube, ihr auch. Also schwieg ich wieder. Kakashi betrachtete mich wütend.

"Wisch dir das Blut vom Gesicht. Dann gehen wir."

Ich machte erst mal nichts. Starrte ihn bloß an.

"NA LOS! MACH!"

Wortlos und hastig gehorchte ich. Nahm meinen Ärmel dazu. Da klebte ziemlich viel von dem roten Zeug dran. Er hatte mich gut getroffen. Scheißkerl!

Ich wagte nicht, irgendwie zu trotzen.

"Also gut. Wir gehen, Kazosomane."

Die Kamazukifamilie war nicht daheim. Der Hagane- Clan wohnte direkt daneben. Beide Familien waren wohlhabend. Gebildet. Eigentlich eher in hohe Banken und Immobilien beschäftigt. Einzig Kotetsu' s Vater war ein Shinobi.

Kakashi hatte mich doch fest im Griff gehabt. Wir waren an der Eingangstür. Er klopfte deutlich. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Da war eine Frau. Etwas älter. Lange schwarze Haare. Sie war beinahe so groß wie Kakashi. Ein gütiges Gesicht. Derzeit wirkte sie eher entnervt.

"Kakashi Hatake? Sie sind groß geworden. Und wer ist das?"

Sie beugte sich zu mir und sah mich forschend an, "Das muss wohl Kazosomane sein. Ich hab dich mal als Baby gesehen. Was führt Sie hierher?"

Kakashi setzte eine freundliche Miene auf. Gleichzeitig hielt er mich an meinen Kragen fest.

"Ist ihr Sohn denn daheim? Kazosomane möchte ihm was sagen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau verdunkelte sich schlagartig. Sie betrachtete mich fragend, "Ja. Kotetsu ist gerade gekommen. Mit Izumo. Die Zwei sehen schlimm aus, aber ich krieg nichts aus ihnen heraus. Weißt du, was passiert ist, junge Dame?"

Ein grimmiger Blick von mir und schon wurde Kakashi's Griff wesentlich fester. Ich musste mich stark zurückhalten nicht vor Schmerz loszuschreien. Ich war komplett angespannt.

Die Frau blickte zu sich hinter.

"KOTETSU! IZUMO! KOMMT HER!"

Und schon ging's los. Die Anspannung musste raus. Dringend. Anscheinend nicht nur bei mir. Die Jungs tauchten in meinem Augenwinkel auf. Hatten mich auch gesehen. Kotetsu hatte inzwischen einen Verband um seinen Kopf gewickelt und ein blaues Auge. Izumo' s rechte Hand war bandagiert. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Wir fingen an uns gegenseitig anzuschreien.

"Du blöde Kuh!"

"Mutter! Sie hat angefangen! Sie hat uns die Hosen in der Öffentlichkeit heruntergezogen!"

"Der hat mich in eine Schlammpfütze gestoßen!"

"Sie hat uns Mentos in die Coke getan!"

"Ach ja, Pflastergesicht! Du hast mir Ladenkaugummi untergejubelt und behauptet, ich hätte sie gestohlen!"

"Und du hast..."

"Blauauge hat..."

"Er..."

Das ging ziemlich lang so weiter. Inzwischen war noch eine zweite erwachsene Frau uns Gesellschaft geleistet. Die Mienen der Erwachsenen wurden mit jedem geschrieenen Geständnis von uns düsterer. Bis sich Kotetsu' s Mutter lautstark zu Wort meldete.

"Jetzt reichts! Kotetsu! Hör sofort auf zu schreien! Was höre ich von dir? Das gibt ordentlich Ärger, junger Mann!"

Auch die andere Frau zeigte keine bessere Laune. Sie packte Izumo fest an den Schultern, "Du entschuldigst dich sofort bei den Mädchen, Izumo! Und du hast zwei Monate Hausarrest! Kein Telefon! Kein Fernsehen! Kein Fußball!"

"Mutter.. ich.."

"Izumo!"

"Ja.."

Geknickt stand er vor mir. Murmelte genervt ein "Tschuldigung."

Kotetsu sah noch mal in das strenge Gesicht seiner Mutter und tat anschließend genau das Gleiche. Also war ich nun an der Reihe. Absolut grimmig sah ich zu den beiden Jungen.

Kakashi, der hinter mir stand, beugte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte mir so leise ins Ohr, dass es den Umstehenden unmöglich war mitzubekommen, was er sagte.

"Wenn du dich jetzt nicht entschuldigst, mach ich dich verdammt noch mal fertig. Klar? Ich mach dich fertig." Dabei hatte er noch fester meinen Kragen gepackt. Kakashi, du blöder Idiot. Als ob ich nicht schon einen schmerzhaften Abend vor mir hätte. Aber ich tat, was mir befohlen wurde.

"Entschuldigung."

Wir drei Kids waren ziemlich am Boden. So peinlich. Ein Ärgernis ohnegleichen. Nach noch ein paar Wortwechsel verabschiedeten Kakashi und ich von den Müttern. Frau Hagane meinte zu meinen Bruder noch, dass sie froh sei, dass es ihm gut gehe. Abgesehen von der kleine- Schwester- macht- Probleme- Sache. Was das wohl schon wieder bedeutete?

Wie schon gedacht, ging es daheim richtig zur Sache.

"DU VERDAMMTE KUH! EIN GEN-JUTSU!"

"HÖR AUF MICH ANZUSCHREIEN!DU BLÖDMANN!"

"DU..."

Und schon wieder wurde es handgreiflich. Kakashi packte mich. Stieß mich wie vor einiger Zeit gegen die Wand. Hielt mich dagegen fest gedrückt.

"NENN MICH NIE WIEDER BLÖDMANN! ICH BIN DEIN BRUDER!"

"ICH NENN DICH WIE ICH WILL! BLÖDMANN!IDIOT! MISTKERL!"

"MIESES BALG!"

Kakashi ballte die Faust. Holte aus. Ich blieb hart. Sah nicht weg. Egal, was kommen würde. Zeige keine Schwäche. Er schlug zu. Nicht mich. Die Faust landete knapp neben mein Gesicht. Direkt gegen den Beton. Das Regal, das an der Wandseite angelegt war, wackelte stark. Einige Bücher krachten lautstark auf den Boden. Schlimmer war der bröckelnde, rundlicher Abdruck, der an der Einschlagstelle zurückblieb. Kakashi sah mir drohend in die Augen. Seine Stimme war eiskalt.

"Du weißt nicht einmal ansatzweise zu was ich in der Lage bin. Leg dich ja nicht mit mir an, kleine Schwester."

Doch erschrocken hatte ich gekeucht. Diese Kraft. Er musste sich immer stark zurückgehalten haben, auch an dem Tag. Mit der blutenden Nase war ich noch gut davongekommen. Aber er sah mich mit einem unvergesslichen Gesichtsausdruck an. So ernst. Zornig. Kalt. Enttäuscht.

"Für dich ist alles nur ein Spiel, nicht wahr. Von wegen du willst Shinobi werden. Wie kommst du nur dazu? Häh? Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich trainiere dich. Ich bin dein Sensei. Ich kümmere mich um dich. Bringe dir alles bei. Ich mache dich stark. Du wolltest Shinobi werden. Und jetzt? Was machst du? Du verbringst deine Freizeit damit, dich mit Jungen aus deinem eigenen Dorf zu verfeinden. Du missbrauchst mein Training für deine scheiß Racheaktion. Du hast keinen Respekt. Keinen Respekt, was ich dir lehre. Keinen Respekt vor dem Dorf. Und keinen Respekt vor mir. Du bist ein scheiß kleines Kind, dass immer anfängt zu quengeln, wenn es nicht sofort bekommt, was es will."

Ich hatte erst grimmig zugehört. Dann mehr oder weniger geschockt. Zum Schluss nachdenklich und gedrückt. Kakashi war noch lange nicht fertig.

"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst. Nicht ernst, was ich dir sage. Du sagtest, du willst Shinobi werden. Die beschützen, die du liebst. Und jetzt? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich dafür trainiere? Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass diese beiden eines Tages mal in deinem Team sein könnten? Ihr Leben von deinen Handlungen abhängig sein könnten? Sie sind aus deinem Dorf. Gehören zu denen, die du beschützen wolltest. Sie sind im Grunde ein Teil von dir. Und was machst du? Du machst sie einfach fertig. Nimmst an einem Krieg teil, ausgelöst von einer Banalität. Ich hab langsam keine Lust mehr, Kazosomane. Ich denke, ich werde dein Training aussetzen."

Diese Worte trafen mich mehr als vorhin seine Faust. Training aussetzen? Kein Training? Nein. Das durfte doch nicht sein? Warum? Er hatte Recht! Mein Ziel! Ich hatte mein Ziel aus den Augen verloren! Ja. Mein Ziel. Ich wollte was bewirken. Nicht mehr zusehen. Aktiv sein. Schutz. Ich wollte das Dorf beschützen. Kakashi beschützen. Sogar diese zwei Idioten Izumo und Kotetsu beschützen. Nickey. Diesen Jungen mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Die Frau auf dem Markt. Die Mütter. Alle. Ich wollte sie doch alle beschützen. Warum dann dieses Theater? Nein!

"Kakashi! Nein, Kakashi! Bitte! Bitte nicht!"

"Warum sollte ich? Häh?"

Kakashi ließ nicht locker. Presste mich genauso fest gegen die Wand,

"Ich weiß, du kannst große Worte spucken. Aber du handelst falsch. Meinetwegen kannst du jetzt noch ein Kind bleiben. Aber dann vergiss die Prüfung. Sobald du ein Shinobi wirst, bist du kein Kind mehr. Das kannst du dir nicht leisten. Du musst dich entscheiden. Es gibt keine Balance."

"Aber, Kakashi..."

"SCHON WIEDER WIDERWORTE!"

Schon wieder aufgehetzt. Blöde Sache. Er packte mich an meinem Oberteil und schleuderte mich direkt durch den Raum. Ich stürzte. Landete hart auf den Boden. Schon wieder diese Schmerzen. Aber ich blieb dieses Mal nicht liegen. Sprang auf. Blieb aufrecht stehen. Ignorierte die frische, kleine Platzwunde an meiner Stirn. Irgendwie neige ich dazu bei Stürzen ziemlich blöd zu landen.

Kakashi sah mich wieder ernst an,

"Siehst du? Das ist es. Hör endlich auf, mir ständig zu widersprechen. ICH BIN DEIN SENSEI! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede, Kazuu. Entweder Kind oder Shinobi. Beides geht nicht. Kind oder Shinobi."

Kind oder Shinobi. Kind oder Shinobi. Nicht beides. Das heißt, sich nicht so schnell beleidigen lassen. Keine dummen Streiche. Kein psychologisches Generve. Na gut. Also die Handlungen und Konsequenzen viel mehr wahrnehmen. Lernen. Gut.

Aufrechter strammer Stand. Klarer Blick. Ernster Blick. Erwachsener Blick. Direkt in Kakashi's Gesicht. Er sollte mich sehen. Meine Entschlossenheit. Das Blut aus der Wunde floss an meinem Gesicht entlang. Einzelne rote Tropfen landeten auf den dreckigen Bogen. Ich ignorierte es. Sah Kakashi fordernd an.

Minutenlang. Achtete auf seine Mimik. Langsam konnte man sehen, wie seine Wut sich mehr oder weniger legte.

Dann antworte ich.

"Shinobi. Ich will ein Shinobi werden. Das ist mein Traum."

Wieder Zeit des Wartens. Der Stille. Dann ein kurzer entnervter Seufzer seinerseits. Ein leichtes Nicken.

"Na gut. Schwester. Eine Chance. Keine Jutsus. Keinen Kampf. Nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss. Wenn du niemanden beschützen musst. Nie wieder."

"Ja. Ja. Kakashi, nie wieder. Trainiere mich. Bitte.

"Gut. Eine Chance."

**Kapitel 7: Neuer Sensei? Nein danke. Oder doch?**

Ich war brav. Trainierte. Folgte. Ja. Ich war brav. Jeden Tag trainierte ich. Ohne Zwischenfälle.

Ich lernte viel. Über die einzelnen Kekkei Genkai. Die Clans unseres Dorfes. Die Geschichte. Taktiken. Gen- und Ninjutsu. Waffentraining. Tauschjutsu. Erschaffen von Doppelgängern. Ich konnte sogar einen Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen. Und ich hatte es endlich geschafft auf die Baumkrone mit diesem Rucksack zu laufen. Später mit Gewichte über den See. Alles Erfolge.

Und dann kam DER Erfolg.

Wieder Kampftraining. Kakashi schleuderte mich unsanft gegen einen Baum. Aber fast hätte ich es geschafft. Meine Faust war nur einige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt gewesen. Er hatte mich grade so abwehren können. Heute. Heute würde es klappen. Bestimmt.

Ich setzte an. Lief los. Kakashi hob fragend die Arme.

"So wird das nichts, Kazuu! Der direkter Angriff funktioniert nicht."

Kakashi selbst setzte zum Schlag an. Ich kniete mich auf den durch den Regen matschige Boden. Seine Hand griff ins Leere. Ja. Der emenze Größenunterschied war doch von Vorteil. Kakashi reagierte weiter. Sprang in die Luft. Startete einen Angriff von oben. Ich sah seine Faust direkt auf mich zufliegen. Kurz vor dem Treffer rollte ich seitwärts. Er schlug voller Härte gegen die Wiese. Wurde von Wasserspritzern und aufgeweichter Erde übersehen. Er schien sich zu wundern. Einige Sekunden starrte er mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Stelle, an der ich zuvor gewesen bin. Das war es. Meine Chance. Ich setzte an. Zu einem Kick. Plötzlich sah er argwöhnisch zu mir. Das war nicht ganz so geplant. Ich konnte meinen Angriff nicht mehr stoppen. Ich war zu nah dran. Mein Fuß traf ihn direkt in sein Gesicht. Er selbst stöhnte und rollte - von der Wucht des Trittes ausgelöst - mehrmals durch den Schlamm. Blieb erst mal regungslos auf den Rücken liegen. Blutete stark aus der Nase.

"Kakashi? Hey?"

Das konnte doch nicht sein? Oder? Ich stürmte zu ihm. Schüttelte ihn ängstlich. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen blutverschmiert. Die Augen geschlossen. Ich schüttelte und schüttelte ihn.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Was ist? Kakashi!"

Und dann?

Dieses Lächeln.

Dieses hämisches Lächeln. Und dann griff er nach meinem Arm. Zerrte dran. Ließ mich direkt auf eine Schlammpfütze landen. Jetzt lag ich auf dem Rücken. Kakashi kniete direkt neben mir und lachte.

"Du hast es geschafft, Kazuu."

"Und das war jetzt die Belohnung? Du hast mir Angst gemacht."

"Komm schon. Denkst du so ein Schlag macht mich fertig?"

Schnell sprang ich auf. Schmollte. Kakashi ging in die Hocke, damit wir auf Augenhöhe waren. Er wuschelte mir durch mein mit Schlamm vermischtes Haar.

Genau das habe ich schon immer gehasst. Er ignorierte meine düstere Miene.

"Du hast mich zweimal hintereinander abgewehrt. Und deine Chance sofort erkannt. Genau das ist es. So muss ein Shinobi handeln."

Meine Miene blieb gleich. Kakashi seufzte.

"Ach, jetzt hör auf zu schmollen. Ein Vorschlag. Wir gehen jetzt heim und lassen den Rest des heutigen Trainings ausfallen. Ich koch auch wieder für dich."

"Ist gut."

Eigentlich mehr als gut, aber das will man nicht so sagen.

Daheim ging ich sofort unter die Dusche. Kakashi nahm das andere Bad. Danach legte ich mich faul auf die Couch, während mein Bruder das Essen zubereitete. Während dem Schneiden fing er an lautstark mit mir zu sprechen.

"Kleine. Du machst gute Fortschritte."

"Danke. Nenn mich nicht Kleine."

"Schon gut. Wir müssen noch dein theoretisches Wissen aufbessern. Und dein Waffentraining."

"Ja. Ich weiß."

Irgendwann brachte er mir das Essen und setzte sich mit seinem neben mich.

"Siehst du? Ich kann auch nett sein."

Er lachte selbst kurz über seine eigene Wort auf.

"Lass es dir schmecken."

"Du auch."

Wir aßen. Und dann das Tocken. Dieses Geräusch. An einem Fenster. Ein Vogel. Ein Seeadler. Es pickte. Immer und immer wieder. Gegen die Scheibe.

Kakashi stöhnte genervt.

"Kazuu. Ich muss weg."

Natürlich musste er weg. Er wurde gerufen. Vom Hokage.

Kurze Zeit später war ich alleine. Aus dem gemeinsamen, trainingsfreien Nachmittag wurde also nichts. Und dabei hatten wir das eigentlich...nie?

Es hatte etwa drei Stunden gedauert. Dann war er wieder da. Sein Blick. Als er vor mir gestanden war. Dieser ernste und bedrückte Blick. Ich kannte das. Wusste, was sein Blick bedeutete.

"Verdammt. Das kann doch nicht sein. Nicht jetzt!"

"Kazuu..."

Ich ignorierte ihn. Rannte. Rannte weg von ihm. In mein Zimmer.

"Kazuu? HEY!"

Knallte meine Tür zu. Verkroch mich in mein Bett. Die Decke über meinem Kopf gezogen. Ich wollte nicht. Nichts hören. Nichts sehen.

Ein energisches Klopfen.

"Kazuu!"

"Lass mich, Kakashi."

"Ich komm rein, Schwester."

Ich antwortete nicht. Hörte die Tür aufgehen. Hörte seine klare Schritte. Merkte das Gewicht neben mir am Bett. Spürte, dass Kakashi sich zu mir gesetzt hat. Spürte seine Hand auf der Decke über meinen Rücken streichen.

"Hör mal, Kazosomane. Ich muss gehen. Wir können erst einmal nicht zusammen trainieren."

"Aber in drei Wochen ist die Prüfung."

"Ich weiß."

"Ich bin noch nicht soweit."

"Ich weiß."

"Du sagtest, du würdest mich bis zur Prüfung trainieren."

Kakashi seufzte. "Ich weiß."

"Du hast es versprochen, Kakashi."

"Das weiß ich, Kazuu. Und ich werde mein Wort halten. Nur, dass mich einfach jetzt jemand vertritt."

"Aber du gehst."

"Kazuu..."

Ich entschloss mich dazu mein 'Versteck' zu verlassen. Ich sprang vom Bett und betrachtete meinen Bruder mit enttäuschter Miene.

"Wir waren noch nie so lange zusammen. Nie. Und jetzt. Jetzt gehst du wieder. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du wieder kommst."

"Kazuu. Ich hab keine Wahl."

"Das ist unfair."

Kakashi blieb ruhig. Sah mich direkt an.

"Ja. Es ist unfair. Es war auch unfair, dass ich nicht miterleben konnte, wie du dein erstes Wort gesprochen hast. Oder als du laufen gelernt hast. Jedes Mal wenn ich zurückgekommen bin, bist du wieder gewachsen. Und ich war nicht da. Es ist unfair. Aber das ist unser Leben. Ich habe mich zu diesem Leben entschlossen. Zum Leben als Shinobi. Und du hast das auch. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns in Zukunft sogar noch seltener sehen, als jetzt. Das ist der Preis, den wir zahlen."

Ich schmollte. Er hatte ja Recht. Aber trotzdem.

"Ich mag's trotzdem nicht. Was ist das für eine Mission? Wie lange bleibst du?"

"Im Land des Schnees gibt es ein Mädchen. Eine Prinzessin in deinem Alter. Sie braucht meinen Schutz. Ich werde mindestens zehn Tage weg sein."

"Zehn Tage?"

"Zehn Tage. Hör zu, Kazuu. Ich hab bereits jemanden gefunden, der mich in dieser Zeit vertritt. Ich vertraue ihm."

"Ja, ja."

"Jetzt hör schon auf zu schmollen."

Kakashi wirkte inzwischen leicht genervt

"Ich vertraue ihm. Und ich will, dass du das auch machst. Dass du auf ihn hörst. Und vor allem. Lass ihn bloß in Ruhe."

"Ja, ja."

"Er wird heute Abend vorbeikommen. Ich will, dass du dich benimmst. Hast du das verstanden, Kazuu?"

"Ja. Hab ich."

Meine Laune hob sich nicht wirklich.

Auch nicht, als es einige Zeit später an der Eingangstür klopfte. Und da stand mein 'Sensei in Spe'.

Ein Anbu. In der Uniform mit einer Tiermaske versehen. Ich erkannte sofort, dass er selbst noch fast ein Kind war. Von der Größe und seine Art schätzte ich ihn auf zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre. Na toll. Ein Fremder. Ein Kind. Ein Anbu. Ich konnte ja nicht einmal sein Gesicht sehen. Und den sollte ich jetzt als Lehrer akzeptieren? Niemals. Natürlich half er sich nicht, als er durch mein Haar wuschelte,

"Hi, Kleine. Du musst Kazosomane sein! Hab schon gehört, was für ein Wildfang du bist."

"Hmpf."

"Senpai sagte, ich kann dir ruhig meinen Namen sagen. Bloß bleibt das unter uns. Okay?"

Ja, schon klar. Die typischen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ich nickte missmutig.

"Gut. Ich bin Tenzou."

Ich schwieg. Bis plötzlich Kakashi hinter mir stand und mich an der Schulter schupste.

"Kazosomane. Benimm dich."

"Ja, ja. Hallo."

"Kazuu."

Kakashi packte mal wieder meinen Kragen und zwang mich, mich kurz nach vorne zu beugen. Blöde Höflichkeitsfloskel!

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Ein kurzer grimmiger Blick zu meinem Bruder, der mich daraufhin nochmals leicht anstieß. Dann kratzte er sich noch lachend am Hinterkopf.

"Wie ich schon sagte, sie kann durchaus schwierig sein. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist meine kleine Schwester schon in Ordnung."

Tolles Kompliment, Kakashi. Mit dir als Bruder ist das Leben auch kein Zuckerschlecken.

Tenzou verbeugte sich ebenfalls kurz.

Sein Gesicht. Ich wollte es sehen. Blöde Maske. Das war doch unfair. Und wie sollte ich den da mein Vertrauen schenken?

Nein danke.

Am nächsten Tag war es soweit. Kakashi war weg. Und dieser Tenzou sollte den Unterricht übernehmen. Wir trafen uns um sechs Uhr auf dem Trainingsgelände. Anscheinend war besonders der Kreislauf der Chakraelemente dran. Prima.

Da stand er schon in seinem typischen Outfit. Sein Gesicht wieder unter der Maske verborgen. Na toll.

"Wie hast du geschlafen?"

"Ich bin hier für den Unterricht. Mehr nicht."

"O..kay..."

Sein Ton klang stark verwundert.

"Wie du meinst."

Ich glaube nicht, dass er sehr begeistert gewesen ist. Ich denke, Kakashi musste ihn auch vorgewarnt haben. Tenzou war nicht auf meine Reaktion weiter eingegangen und hatte gleich mit dem Unterricht begonnen. Na ja. Es zumindest versucht.

"Was hat dir Kakashi- senpai schon über die Elemente beigebracht?"

"Einiges."

"Einiges? Was denn genau? Die Arten? Die Reihenfolge?"

"Vielleicht."

Kurzes verblüfftes Schweigen seinerseits.

Ich wusste ja, dass es mir im Grunde nicht half, gegen ihn zu bocken. Aber ich wollte diesen Typen austesten, der mein neuer Sensei sein soll.

"Was heißt hier vielleicht?"

"Vielleicht."

"Kazosomane. Bitte. Was soll das?"

"Keine Geduld, was?"

Ich grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Wartete. Er stand still. Die Arme verschränkt. Die Maske blieb regungslos. Also musste er mich genau fixieren. So ein Idiot. Ich machte es Tenzou gleich. Stellte mich vor ihm hin, verschränkte meine Arme und starrte ihn einfach an. Das ging etwa drei Minuten lang so. Und ich gewann.

Der Anbu stöhnte entnervt auf.

"Was willst du? Soll das etwa ein Witz sein."

"Nein."

"Was dann?"

"Was denn dann."

"Willst du Streit?"

"Wer weiß."

"Kazosomane."

"Was?"

"Hör auf. Ich dachte, du wolltest dein Training."

"Will ich auch."

"Und was soll das dann?"

"Zeig mir dein Gesicht."

"Was?"

"Zeig mir dein Gesicht."

"Das geht nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"So lauten die Vorschriften."

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem. Zeig mir dein Gesicht."

Man merkte, er hatte noch nicht die Erfahrung mit mir. Sichtlich angespannt hatte er die Hände auf seinen Kopf gelegt und war hin und her geschritten.

"Verdammt noch mal. So geht das nicht."

Ich hatte triumphierend gegrinst. Also wenn er schon jetzt aus der Fassung war, konnte er nicht wirklich gut sein. Er hatte mein Grinsen gesehen. Und war nicht begeistert.

"Was soll das? Ich kenn dich jetzt bestenfalls zwanzig Minuten und kann dich nicht leiden. Ist es das, was du wolltest? Sag was."

"Ich konnte dich schon seit der ersten Minute nicht leiden."

"OH WERDE WAHNSINNIG."

"Gut so."

"DU..."

Tenzou blieb stehen. Holte hörbar Luft. Atmete mehrmals langsam aus und ein.

"Schon gut. Ich gehöre jetzt zu der Anbu- Einheit. Habe genügend Missionen erfolgreich ausgeführt. Ich werde mich nicht von dir kleinem Mädchen unterkriegen lassen. Klar?"

"Soll ich jetzt Angst haben? Warum sollte ich dich akzeptieren, wenn ich nicht einmal dein Gesicht sehen darf? Warum?"

Der Anbu knurrte kurz genervt.

"Dieses...Weil du doch das Training haben willst. Ich brauch es nicht. Ich bin längst ein Shinobi. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Es heißt, dass ein Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis immer auf Vertrauen basiert. Mit welchem Grund sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

Tenzou verschränkte wieder seine Arme.

"Tja. Kakashi tut's."

"Ich bilde mir gerne meine eigene Meinung."

Noch mal ein entnervtes Stöhnen.

"Für eine Achtjährige bist du übertrieben vorlaut."

"Für einen Zehnjährigen bist du extrem arrogant."

"Blöde Göre. Ich bin zwölf."

Ha. Er hat sich gerade verraten. Also vier Jahre älter als ich. Meinetwegen. Tenzou atmete noch einmal tief durch.

"Vertrauen also. Bist du überhaupt bereit mir zu vertrauen?"

"Nein."

"Na toll. Wie soll das so weitergehen? Häh? Schlag was vor."

"Was soll ich vorschlagen? Schlag du doch was vor."

"Du...Na gut. Zeig mir, was du drauf hast. Lass uns im Wald auf den Bäumen kämpfen. Nicht viel. Lass uns ein bisschen Sparring manchen."

"Wie du meinst. Blödmann."

"Du... Der Wald ist ein guter Platz. Improvisation. Taktik. Ausdauer. Transparenz. Dort musst du diese Eigenschaften ausüben. Wir werden trainieren. Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir nichts passieren."

Ja sicher...

Wir beeilten uns. Waren in dem Wald. Auf hohen Bäumen geklettert. Auf deren Kronen. Ich auf dem einen, Tenzou auf dem anderen. Natürlich konnte ich unter seiner Maske seine Mimik nicht erkennen.

"Kazosomane. Ich will, dass du alles gibst. Pass auf. Wir sind fast dreißig Meter vom Boden entfernt. Und den Sturz irgendwie abzubremsen ist kaum möglich."

"Das weiß ich."

"Ich will, dass du aufpasst. Das ist alles."

"Ach, Klappe."

"Sei nicht so frech, du Göre. Lass uns anfangen."

Und genau das machten wir.

Ich machte den Anfang. Sprang auf ihn zu. Versuchte, mit meiner Faust ihn zu treffen. Tenzou fing sie auf. Nutzte die Energie und Wucht meines Angriffs. Wirbelte mich gegen den Hauptstamm des Baumes. Das tat weh. Verdammt weh. Der Aufprall gegen meinem Rücken ließ mich nach Luft schnappen. Blöder Idiot. Also noch mal angreifen. Dieses Mal probierte ich es von unten. Ich ging in die Hocke. Streckte mein Bein nach ihm aus. Erwischte seinem Knöchel; ließ ihn selbst auf den verzweigten Ast fallen. Startete sofort den nächsten Angriff. Dieses Mal erwischte ich ihn nicht. Er wehrte wiederholt den Schlag ab. Das ging immer so weiter. Wir kämpften zwar, aber es war wirklich nur Training. Wir verwendeten nicht einmal Waffen. Immer wieder zwang er mich regelrecht von einem Stamm zum anderen zu springen. Auf meine Umgebung zu achten. Immer wieder mir was Neues einfallen zu lassen. Und gab mir immer wieder Tipps.

"Sieh dich um. Nutze deine Umwelt."

"Achte, worauf du stehst."

"Schätze vorher die Stabilität des Astes ein."

"Pass auf, dass du nicht fällst."

"Kazosomane! Achte auf deine Deckung."

Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich im Laufe dieses Sparrings auch wirklich Spaß hatte. Es war doch anders mit Kakashi. Kakashi war eigentlich der Ernstere. Ich hatte kaum eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt.

Tenzou hingegen musste mehr einstecken, schien aber auch seinen Spaß zu haben. Ich hörte ihn ab und zu lachen, wenn ich stolperte oder halbernst fluchte, wenn er mal wieder einen Schlag abgeblockt hatte.

Irgendwann gingen wir doch in Richtung spielerisches Training über. Ein böser Fehler. In unserer Lage. Wir waren immerhin noch auf den Baumkronen. Und bei einem Spiel machte man eher Fehler. Spaß übersteigt die Konzentration. Und genau das. Das war der Auslöser.

Es knackte. Dieses Geräusch. Das werde ich niemals vergessen. Dieses langhaltige, holzige Knarren. Und dann der Verlust unter mir. Diese sichere Haltung. Diese Stabilität. War weg. Der Ast unter mir ließ nach. Brach ab. Ein entsetzter Schrei. Das war so überraschend gewesen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Also schrie ich. Stürzte. Tiefe. Diese Tiefe. Alles war so unklar. Was? Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Es war zu tief. Keine klare, ungefährliche Landung möglich. Stämme und Äste anderer Bäume waren zu weit entfernt. Und ich fiel. Weiter und weiter. War's das? Egal wie stark, stabil jemand war. So ein Sturz. Jeder würde es nicht schaffen. Keiner könnte überleben. Das überleben.

Ich fiel.

"KAZOSOMANE!"

Ich sah, wie Tenzou mir direkt hinterher sprang. Er machte Fingerzeichen. Ein Jutsu, das ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Spürte dann etwas. Irgendwas bremste meinen Fall. Schmerzen. Große Schmerzen durchfuhr meinen Körper. Aber ich starb nicht. Ich landete zwar hart. Aber das war's auch schon. Nur wurde ich schlagartig müde. So unglaublich müde. Mein Kreislauf. War es zu viel gewesen? Immer dunkler. Immer unklarer. Verschwommener. Und dann wurde ich bewusstlos.

Irgendwann wachte ich wieder auf. Langsam. Unklar darüber, was passiert war. Dann fiel es mir ein. Der Sturz. Aber...Ich sah mich um. Daheim? Ich war zu Hause. Auf meiner Couch. Neben mir. Auf den Boden gekniet, seinen Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben bei mir auf dem Sofa. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Er schlief. Tenzou' s Maske lag ordentlich am Rand des Wohnzimmertisches. Seine rechte Schulter verbunden. Was? Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper auf. Diese Bewegung musste ihn geweckt haben.

"Kazosomane?"

Er wachte ebenfalls auf. Hob langsam seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht. Ich konnte es genau sehen. Er hatte hellbraune Haare, braune - recht gruslig wirkende- Augen. Sah mich erleichtert an.

"Gott sei Dank."

"Was...ist passiert."

"Der Ast ist abgebrochen und du bist gefallen. Ich konnte den Sturz weitgehend stoppen. Leider hab ich dann auch etwas die Kontrolle verloren. Meine Landung war eigentlich sachte, blöderweise kam ein ziemlich übler Ast hinterhergeflogen." Mit schmerzenden Gesichtsausdruck rieb er sich seine verbundene Schulter.

Tenzou? Er hatte mich gerettet. Einfach so. Und dann selber sein Leben riskiert. Und das, obwohl eigentlich alles meine Schuld gewesen ist. Ich hatte ihn doch ständig provoziert. Und jetzt zeigte er mir sogar sein Gesicht? Er war ja doch schwer in Ordnung.

"Es tut mir Leid?"

"Warte...was?"

"Tenzou, es tut mir Leid. Dass ich dich so geärgert hab. Das ich das Ganze hier provoziert habe. Dass ich so unvorsichtig war. Dass du dich verletzt hast. Es tut mir leid, Tenzou- san."

"Ich hatte es dir versprochen, Kazosomane. Ich hab dir versprochen, dass nichts passiert."

"Ja...trotzdem."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Kazosomane."

"Bitte..", Tenzou betrachtete mich fragend.

"Bitte nenn mich einfach Kazuu."

"Okay...Kazuu."

Tenzou lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück. Wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Wollte ihm meine Dankbarkeit und Vertrauen zeigen.

"Danke, Sensei."

**Kapitel 8: Endspurt - Endlich einen großen Schritt voran**

Nur noch einige Tage bis zur Prüfung. Langsam aber sicher wurde ich nervös. Mit Tenzou als Hilfe hatte ich weitere große Fortschritte gemacht. In der Theorie. Berechnungen von Flugbahnen. Noch weitere Geschichte. Ich konnte meine Zielsicherheit mit den Kunais und Shuriken auf sagenhafte 99,1 Prozent steigern. Aber diese Prüfung. Nur noch fünf Tage bis dahin. Was sollte das für eine Prüfung sein? Welche Aufgaben erwarteten mich? Verdammt. Ich wollte sie endlich hinter mich bringen. Blöde Prüfung.

Kakashi war zurückgekommen. Also hatte ich nun zwei Trainer. Wir wiederholten die Grundlagen, die Theorie. Verschärften meine Fähigkeiten. Immer weiter. Mit längeren Erholungspausen.

Am letzten Abend vor der Prüfung war ich komplett nervös. Schritt immer wieder unaufhaltsam durch das Haus. Kakashi betrachtete missmutig.

"Kann es sein, dass du etwas angespannt bist?"

"Oh nein, ich dachte nur ein kleiner Spaziergang in diesem Zimmer würde meine Lungen mit guter Luft füllen."

"Blöde Kuh."

"Tut mir leid. Es ist nur diese Prüfung."

"Schon klar, Kazuu. Aber du bist soweit."

"Ja..."

"Ja. Du kannst das, Kleine. Schon vergessen? Das Schmerztraining."

Schweigen.

"Du konntest diese Kerze löschen."

"Ja..."

"Und das Chakratraining. Du hast innerhalb weniger Tage gelernt auf das Wasser zu laufen. Mit zehn Kilo- Gewichten."

"Ja..."

"Und du hast mich getroffen. Ich habe immer mein Sharingan benutzt. Und du konntest mich treffen."

"Ja..."

Kakashi stöhnte leicht erschöpft.

"Ich will dir heute Abend was zeigen. Tenzou wartet auch schon."

"Was denn?"

Er lächelte.

"Wart' s einfach ab."

Die Überraschung war groß. Diese Aussicht. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Eine selten schöne Nacht. Und wir waren auf den Felsen. Auf den Gedenksteinen der Hokage. Diese Aussicht. Wir sahen Konohagakure. Dieses ruhige und friedliche Dorf. Schlummernd in der sternklaren Nacht. Direkt unter uns. Die Häuser. Straßen. Strahlten direkt in der Dunkelheit. Umgeben vom ruhigen, schwachem Licht einzelner Laternen. Dieser Ausblick. Einfach fantastisch.

"Gefällt es dir?"

Eine bekannte, männliche Stimme tauchte plötzlich auf. Tenzou war angekommen. Ich grinste. Kniete auf praktisch auf dem Kopf des Ersten. Kakashi neben mir.

Ich nickte

"Das ist der Wahnsinn."

"Das ist unser Dorf, Kazuu. Sieh es dir genau an. Dafür machst du das doch. Dafür hast du trainiert."

Kakashi hatte dem Jüngeren zugestimmt.

"Er hat Recht. Dafür kämpfen wir. Es soll so bleiben. Es ist unsere Aufgabe das Dorf zu schützen. In all seiner Pracht."

Genau dafür. Sie hatten Recht. Das Dorf. Der Augenblick. Ich zusammen mit Kakashi. Und Tenzou. Für die Beiden.

"Es ist so ruhig hier. Das bin ich nicht gewöhnt."

"Schon klar. Im Moment ist es ruhig. Im Krieg sah dieser Anblick anders aus. Aber das Zentrum war gleich. Konohagakure ist unser Stolz. Unser Feuer."

"Feuer?"

"Das Feuer in uns. Und du hast es auch. Das Feuer Konohagakures. Den Willen alles für das Dorf zu machen. Sogar für seinen Schutz zu sterben."

Der Wille, das Dorf zu beschützen. Ja. Das hatte ich seit dem Krieg. Das war also das Feuer. Etwas, von dem mal der amtierende Hokage gesprochen hat.

Das Feuer Konohagakures.

Es war Vormittag. Jetzt sollte sie beginnen. Die Prüfung. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. War es denn wirklich schon so weit? Ich hatte doch gerade erst mit dem Training begonnen? Wie konnte ich den jetzt hier stehen? Was, wenn ich versagte? Wäre es dann für mich aus? Was war das für eine Prüfung? Wer prüfte mich? Wie würde ich mich halten? Was würde Kakashi von mir denken, wenn ich versagte? Oder Tenzou. Würde ich dann auch Izumo' s und Kotetsu' s Spott erhalten? Welche Prüfung, verdammt? Welche Prüfung?

Ich wurde direkt in der Akademie geprüft. Es war Sonntag. Daher befanden sich auch weder Lehrer noch Schüler in dem Gebäude. Die Akademie. Genau. Dort war ja jetzt der neue Spielplatz. Und es gab einen Trainingsplatz. Wie wohl der Unterricht war? Ich dachte nicht wirklich daran, dass die Schüler physisch und psychisch genauso viel einstecken mussten, wie ich in meinem Training. Aber trotzdem. Es war die Akademie. Ein neuer, unbekannter Ort. Mit einem großen Flur. Vielen Spinten. Klassenzimmer an einer Reihe gepresst. Einem Lehrerzimmer. Direktorat. So neu. So unbekannt. Es gab sogar einen Essensraum. Einzelne kleine Büros für die Lehrer. Und dann diesen Prüfungsraum. Diesen beinah leeren großen undurchsichtigen Raum. Mit einem Pult und Stuhl. Und einem Stabel Blätter. Oh mein Gott. Das sah stark nach Theorie aus. Ich hasse Theorie. Na gut. Ich hasse auch praktische Prüfungen. Oder mündliche. ICH HASSE PRÜFUNGEN!

Na ja. Wie dem auch sei. Wie vermutet wurde ich zuerst in der Theorie unterwiesen. Der Prüfer war ein junger, großer Mann mit drei- Tage-Bart und ständiger Zigarette im Mund. Sein Name war Asuma, der Sohn des 3. Hokage. Er lächelte freundlich.

"Du hast 90 Minuten Zeit für den schriftlichen Teil. Les die Fragen ruhig und konzentriert durch. Geh einfach von leicht zu schwer. Und mogle nicht. Wenn ich dich erwische, ist die Prüfung gelaufen."

Das sagte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ha, ha.

Also jetzt Theorie.

Konzentriert las ich die Fragen durch. Und wunderte mich.

...Nenne alle Arten der Chakraelemente. Gehe vom stärksten zum Schwächsten...

Fangfrage. Jedes Element hatte einen stärkeren vor sich und einen schwächeren hinter sich. Ein Krauslauf!

...Was sind Kekkei Genkai?...

...Betrachte das Bild, wie würde die Flugbahn von Shuriken A verlaufen bei keinem Wind?...

...Wie entstand Konohagakure?...

...Nenne alle bisherigen Hokage mit Geburts- bzw. Todesdatum...

...Wer sind die Anbu- Einheit?...

Das waren die Fragen? Sollte das ein Witz sein? Ach, kommt schon. Ist das euer Ernst? Das war doch Kinderkram. Und diese Prüfung sollte wirklich schwer sein? Von wegen.

Ich hatte eine halbe Stunde für alle sieben Seiten gebraucht. Immerhin war kein Aufsatz dabei. Mit eindrucksloser Miene gab ich mein Ergebnis an Asuma Sarutobi ab. Der betrachtete mich. Beinahe wäre ihm vor Erstaunen seine Zigarette aus dem Mund gefallen - vor Erstaunen. Dann lachte er.

"Das ging ja flott. War sie so schwierig?"

Kopfschütteln meinerseits.

"Die war ein Witz."

Asuma lachte noch mehr und wedelte mit den Prüfungsblättern herum.

"Na gut. Dann bin ich mal gespannt. Du hast in zehn Minuten die praktische Prüfung. Das Ergebnis hiervon.."

Er hielt mir die Blätter vor der Nase

"Kriegst du am Ende der mündlichen Prüfung - also ganz am Schluss."

Also ging es weiter. Mit heimlich zufriedenen Lächeln verließ ich den Raum. Marschierte zum Sportplatz. Da wartete schon der nächste Prüfer auf mich.

Chōza Akimichi - ein ‚gut gebauter' Chunin, der vor kurzer Zeit Vater geworden war.

Mit seinem knallroten Haaren und rundem Gesicht lächelte er mich an.

„Ein Teil der Prüfung hast du ja erfolgreich überstanden, kleine Hatake. Ich werde jetzt deine körperliche Fitness prüfen. Als erstes wirst du erst mal laufen. Zwölf Minuten. Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit werden hierbei mitbewertet. Also...los."

Zwölf Minuten? Witzig. Das waren ja nur ein paar Kilometer. Bei schönstem Wetter ohne zusätzliches Gewicht. Also wenn ich da an Kakashi' s sogenannte Disziplinarmaßnahme denke. Richtig erholsam. Ein kurzer Sprint.

Genauso wie schnell wie es angefangen hatte, war der Lauf schon wieder vorbei. Am Schluss atmete ich zwar kurzzeitig unregelmäßig. Aber das war auch schon alles. Ich meine, das war doch nichts. Keine Leistung im Vergleich zu meinem Training. Und dann meine Lieblingsübungen.

Der Umgang mit Shuriken und Kunai.

Die ersten Ziele waren absolut starr. Unbeweglich. Pah. Langsam wurde es doch lächerlich. Auch die späteren mobilen Ziele waren nicht wirklich schwieriger. Ach, Leute. War das wirklich die Prüfung? Dann auch später das Erschaffen von Doppelgängern.

„Kage bushin no jutsu."

Chōza staunte anscheinend nicht schlecht.

„Das es ein Doppelgänger sein soll, war ja die Aufgabe. Aber Schattendoppelgänger? Kakashi hat ja hervorragende Arbeit geleistet."

„Ich weiß."

Die Prüfung ging ziemlich schnell vorbei, ohne, dass ich irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Dann ging es in die mündliche Prüfung. Die fand nicht in der Akademie statt. Schlichtweg im Büro des Hokage. Ich wurde von ihm und einigen Ältesten höchstpersönlich empfangen.

Gott. Das förderte meine Ruhe nicht unbedingt. Ich alleine. Direkt vor den Höchsten der Höchsten. Da brachte es auch nicht wirklich, dass der Hokage der 3. Generation mich freundlich anlächelte.

„Na gut, Kazosomane. Vier Monate Training mit deinem Bruder. Du hast sehr viel Erfahrung sammeln können. Bist stärker geworden. Du hast dich für die Prüfung qualifiziert. Den schriftlichen und praktischen Teil hinter dich gebracht. Verrate mir eines, Kazosomane."

Der Blick des Hokage wurde gerade zu starr. Undurchsichtig.

„Warum willst ein Shinobi werden?"

Die Frage der Fragen. Warum wollte ich ein Shinobi werden? Die Antwort war doch längst klar.

„Ich will die beschützen, die ich liebe. Ich will meinem Dorf dienen."

Der Hokage lächelte. Nickte anschließend zur Bürotür. Die öffnete sich. Und ich staunte nicht schlecht.

Da waren Kakashi und Tenzou. Mir ernsten Mienen. Kakashi gekleidet als Jonin, Tenzou wieder mal in seiner Maske und der typischen Anbu- Uniform. Gemustert von den beiden Ältesten des Dorfes – sagen wir mal so, ich nenne sie gerne senile Böcke. Mit unbeeindruckter Miene betrachtete die Frau meine beiden Sensei.

„Kakashi Hatake. Anbu Tenzou. Ihr habt die Fortschritte dieses Mädchens aus nächster Nähe betrachtet. Ihr kennt ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Sagt, haltet ihr Kazosomane Hatake für fähig, ihr den Eintritt in die Prüfungsklasse der Akademie zu gewährleisten?"

Oh, bitte. Nicht das. Ich hatte es mir doch oft genug mit den Beiden versaut. Sollen sie jetzt echt Rechenschaft anlegen. Kakashi hatte zwar allem zugestimmt, aber mir oft genug klar gemacht, wie wenig begeistert er von meiner Idee Shinobi zu werden war. Er machte sich immer zu viele Sorgen. Und Tenzou? Hallo, schon vergessen wie ich ihn behandelt hatte? Würden die beiden jetzt wirklich für mich die Hand ins Feuer legen? Ich meine – ehrlich gesagt – an ihrer Stelle würde ich mich sträuben.

Tenzou begann, trat vor dem Tribunal.

„Ich habe Kazosomane in den letzten Tagen trainiert. Zuerst äußerte sie sich wenig kooperativ. Geradezu misstrauisch."

Blödmann!

"Aber sie lernte schnell dazu. Sie zeigte sich zu neuen Erfahrungen bereit. Bereit für jegliche Improvisation. Sie trainierte hart, war zu einer reflektierenden Kommunikation stets bereit. Natürlich muss man in seiner Aufgabe als Shinobi in der Lage sein, sich mit jedem Mitglied seines zugeordneten Teams verständigen und kooperieren zu können. Meiner Erfahrung nach ist Kazuu dazu in der Lage.

Ich - Tenzou, Mitglied der Anbu- Einheit – empfehle Kazosomane Hatake für den Eintritt der Akademie für angehende Shinobi."

Sagte ich Blödmann? Tenzou, du bist mein Held. Danke, danke, danke.!

Und jetzt kam er. Mein Bruder. Kakashi.

Ausdruckslose Miene unter seinem vermummten Gesicht. Der Blick klar auf das Tribunal gerichtet. Er stand direkt vor mir. Seine Stimme ruhig. Leise und doch klar. Professionell.

„Meine Schwester – Kazosomane Hatake - ist stur, hitzköpfig und ziemlich streitlustig."

KAKASHI!

„Während dem Training zeigte sie oft ein Mangel an Disziplin; verhielt sich öfters fordernd."

KAKASHIII! HÖR ENDLICH AUF!

„Sie hat oft genug ihr Training übertrieben und sich verausgabt. Oft war sie über ihre physischen Grenzen hinaus gegangen."

KAKASHI! DU ARSCH!

„Aber..."

ABER?

„Kazosomane hat ihren Willen. Sie ist ein Erbe des Feuers. Des Feuers Konohagakure. Sie weiß, was sie will. Und sie lernt schnell dazu. Sie ist fleißig. Sie ist hart im Nehmen. Sie übersteigt täglich ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie ist bereit alles zu geben. Sich zu bremsen. Sie hat das Herz am rechten Fleck und ist sehr intelligent. Sie wäre dem Dorf eine starke Bereicherung. Ich kann nur bestätigen, dass sie es will. Sie will Konohagakure beschützen. Sie will alles dafür tun. Sie ist bereit den Preis dafür zu zahlen. Ihr ist bewusst, was dieses Leben bedeutet. Aber sie wird den Weg des Shinobi gehen. Egal, welches Ergebnis sie heute erwartet."

Kakashi...

„Ich – Kakashi Hatake – empfehle hiermit meine Schwester Kazosomane Hatake zum Eintritt in die Akademie."

Kakashi... Danke...

Es hieß warten. Warten auf das Ergebnis. Tenzou, Kakashi und ich standen vor dem Büro. Warteten. Sie waren geschafft. Meine Prüfungen. Aber wie sollte es denn jetzt weitergehen? Bestehe ich die Prüfung oder nicht? Verdammte Warterei. Kakashi nutzte die Chance mit mir noch eine – nennen wir es mal `Kleinigkeit` - zu regeln.

„Hör mal, Kleine. Wenn du in die Akademie gehst und später Genin wirst, verdeckst du dein Gesicht."

„Bitte?"

„Ich finde, dass es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt ist. Solange wir hier auf die Prüfungsergebnisse warten."

„Ich soll wie du mein Gesicht verdecken?"

Ich hatte schon immer gedacht, dass er doch übertreiben würde. Selbst daheim, trug er oft genug das Tuch. Wahrscheinlich war ich so ziemlich die Einzigste, die sein wahres Gesicht kannte. Aber dass ich jetzt auch immer so rumlaufen sollte. Bei aller Liebe und auch wenn er grade sich so toll für mich eingesetzt hatte, danke, aber nein danke.

„Muss ich denn wirklich?"

Ui. Wie er mich dann entgeistert angesehen hat.

„Das ist seit Generationen Tradition im Hatake- Clan. Jeder Shinobi der Familie hat sein Gesicht verdeckt, um so die Sicherheit des Clans zu gewährleisten."

„Ja, ja. Ich verstehe das schon."

Tat ich wirklich. Natürlich war Kakashi sämtliche Traditionen unserer Familie wichtig. Das war doch klar. Aber ich hatte einfach keinen Bezug zu meinen Eltern. Ich kannte sie nicht.

„Hör mal. Es ist wichtig."

„Ich weiß ja, Kakashi. Aber ich hab ihn doch nie kennen gelernt. Für mich hat das keinerlei Bedeutung. Und außerdem bringt dir doch das Tuch inzwischen nichts mehr. Du bist Kakashi Hatake. Jeder kennt dich doch."

Kakashi seufzte. Ich schätze, er wusste, dass ich Recht hatte. Und ich glaube, er hatte nicht unbedingt Lust, sich jetzt mit mir zu streiten.

„Na gut. Wie du meinst. Aber versprich mir wenigstens eines."

„Ja."

„Verlässt du das Dorf, verdeck zumindest dann dein Gesicht. Auf jeder Mission. Mach wenigstens das."

„Ja, Kakashi. Das verspreche ich dir."

Dann war es soweit. Ich wurde wieder ins Büro gebeten.

Ernste Mienen. Und dann die Antwort.

„Du kannst nicht auf die Akademie, Kazosomane Hatake."

Nicht auf die Akademie? Warum? Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Warum? War's das jetzt? Aber ich will doch ein Shinobi sein. Warum jetzt nicht?

Der Hokage lächelte gütig.

„Du kannst nicht auf die Akademie. Es hätte einfach keinen Sinn. Dort kann man dir einfach nichts beibringen. Kakashi und Tenzou haben dich viel zu gut trainiert. Theorie 98,9 Prozent, Praxis 100 Prozent und Empfehlungen deiner Sensei. Das übersteigt unsere Erwartungen bei weitem."

Was?

Der Hokage lächelte weiter und nahm einen feierlichen Tonfall an.

„Kazosomane Hatake. Hiermit ernennen wir dich zum Genin unseres Dorfes Konohagakure. Du wirst Team 2 unter der Leitung von Taichi Ikane untergestellt. Nimm das Stirnband aus meiner Hand."

Das Stirnband. Symbol aller Shinobi. Ich hielt es in meiner Hand. Das Stirnband.

Dankbar verbeugte ich mich vor dem Rat. Wurde entlassen.

Noch auf dem Weg zur Tür band ich mir das Heiligtum um meine Stirn.

Kakashi und Tenzou konnten es also nicht übersehen. Und staunten nicht schlecht. Tenzou strich über meine mit dem Stirnband übersehene Stirn.

„Was ist den jetzt passiert? Sieht wohl nicht nach Akademie auf."

„Nope."

Ich grinste.

„Bist du jetzt echt Genin? Das kann doch nicht sein?"

„Danke, Tenzou. Nett von dir."

„Hmmm. Mein Training muss sie wohl ziemlich beeindruckt haben."

Kakashi wuschelte mal wieder über meine Haare.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Kleine Schwester."

Geschafft. Ich war echt jetzt Genin. Ein Unterninja. Jetzt. Mit acht Jahren. War ich ein Genin. Geschafft. Der lange Psychoterror gegen Kakashi, um meinen Willen durchzusetzen. Vier Monate hartes Training. Und jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt stand ich hier. War ein Shinobi.

Morgen. Morgen war es soweit. Ich würde mein neues Team kennen lernen. Meinen neuen Sensei. Morgen war es soweit. Morgen war der erste Tag.

Der erste Tag als Shinobi.

**Kapitel 9: Iruka- der Junge mit dem Pferdeschwanz**

Endlich war es soweit. Der Tag der ‚Abrechnung' war gekommen. Ein neuer Abschnitt meines Lebens würde beginnen. Ich hatte es mir so fest vorgenommen. Ich wollte keinen Ärger mehr machen. Die Ältesten ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen lassen. Nein. Ich würde brav sein. Wie sagte es Kakashi so schön? Mich bremsen. Ja. Das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen.

Und natürlich wurde nichts daraus. Und Schuld war er.

Iruka Umino.

Ich wartete in einem Klassenzimmer. Wartete auf meine zukünftigen Teammitglieder und meinen Sensei, als er kam.

Er war eindeutig der Junge von damals; der Fußballspieler mit dem Pferdeschwanz. Er war offensichtlich älter als ich, einen Kopf größer und hatte inzwischen eine an der Nase querliegende, langgezogene und dünne Narbe. Und sein Blick war ziemlich verwundert.

„Wer bist du?"

„Kazosomane Hatake. Ich bin ein Genin."

Eher missmutiger Blick seinerseits.

„Genin? Warum hab ich dich dann noch nie in der Schule gesehen? Welchem Team bist du eingeteilt?"

„Team 2. Taichi Ikane."

Sein Blick war ziemlich vielsagend. Und schon war meine eigene Laune am Tiefpunkt angelangt. Was sollte das denn? Hatte ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?

„Wie du guckst, sind wir im selben Team. Wer bist du?"

„Iruka Umino. Wie kannst du Genin sein ohne in die Akademie gehen? Du bist doch noch ein kleines Kind."

Jetzt war ich es, die ihn ziemlich düster betrachtete. Dieser Kerl regte mich jetzt schon auf. Seine ganze Art war mir gegenüber sehr feindselig gestellt. Was hatte ich denn getan?

„Ich wurde geprüft. Ich hab mir das Stirnband verdient."

Missmutiges Kopfschütteln seinerseits. Dann sein Gedankenblitz erhielt.

Iruka sah mich ernst an.

„Sagtest du nicht Hatake?"

„Ja..."

„Da gibt es doch einen Kakashi Hatake. Ja, diesen Kopierninja."

„Kakashi ist mein Bruder. Ja und?"

Und dann sein sarkastisches Lächeln. Das nächste- äußerst zum Krieg auslösenden – Satz hatte er eigentlich in sich hineingemurmelt.

„Tz. Von wegen verdient."

„WAS?"

Das war's.

Ich wusste, wie er das meinte. Und ich war sauer. Wirklich, wirklich sauer. Dieser Scheißkerl! Wie konnte er es wagen so über mich zu urteilen. Er kannte mich doch nicht. Ich war äußerst zornig vor Iruka gestanden und hatte ihn eiskalt angeblickt.

„Was ist dein Problem?"

„Vergiss es."

Er setzte an zu einem Platz in dem Raum zu gehen. Wollte mich ignorieren. Verdammter Idiot. Das kannst du schön vergessen.

„Hey! Ich rede mit dir, du Schwachkopf!"

Ich hielt seinen Arm fest. Tja. Ich denke, Iruka hatte das nicht besonders gefallen. Ziemlich mürrisch hatte er sich wieder zu mir gedreht und mich mit bedrohlichem Gesicht angesehen.

„Das ist doch unfair. Die Einen müssen sich abrackern und volle Leistung erbringen, um voranzukommen und die Anderen kommen einfach so durch. Nur weil sie die richtigen Leute kennen."

Mit diesen Worten riss er sich aus meinem Griff los und kehrte mir den Rücken zu.

Du verdammtes... Du wertest mich ab, Scheißkerl? Du mieses Arschloch. Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Ich hatte es mir also nicht verdient ein Genin zu werden? Sollte nicht das Stirnband tragen? Ich zeig dir, wie ich es verdient habe!

Ich stieß ohne Vorwarnung Iruka nach vorne. Er hatte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts, fasste wieder einen festen Halt, machte kehrt und sah mich sehr kalt an.

„Ich schlage keine Mädchen."

„Ja? Meinetwegen."

Ich fing an, Iruka immer wieder kräftig zu schupsen.

„Du blöder Idiot hast doch keine Ahnung. Ich habe hart trainiert. Habe gestern eine entsprechende Prüfung durchgemacht. Ich habe es mir verdient hier zu sein. Und du scheinst auch nur ein talentfreier Mittelmaß zu sein."

Damit dürfte ich ihn genug provoziert haben.

Oh ,ja!

Er schlug zu.

Mit der Faust in mein Gesicht.

Es schmerzte. Ziemlich heftig sogar. Aber ich war richtig wütend.

Das war der Startschuss.

Ich traf ihn ebenfalls in sein Gesicht. Ein kräftiger Tritt in seine Magengegend folgte sofort. Dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht auf seine Füße halten, stürzte auf die unteren Stufen des Schülerpodestes. Ich ließ ihm keine Pause. Stürzte mich wütend auf ihm. Mistkerl! Du hattest es auch nicht anders verdient. Ich hatte Iruka gleich vier oder fünfmal in Folge in sein ätzendes Gesicht geschlagen. Meine Faust wurde bereits mit dem Blut aus der Platzwunde seiner Lippe verziert. In meiner Rage konnte ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren, als er meine Haare packte und mich von sich weg zerrte. Dieser Blödmann stieß mich die Stufen herunter. Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen landete ich direkt auf meinen Rücken. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr.

Verdammt!

Und dann noch Iruka' s kalte Mimik in seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht. War doch natürlich, dass er nun seine Chance nutzte.

„Du Hexe..."

Dieser... Plötzlich hatte er die Oberhand. Saß auf mir. Sah mich mit versteinernde Mimik an. Und schlug zu. Machte es mir gleich.

Verdammt! Das tat so richtig weh. Da hatte Kakashi im Vergleich zu ihm nur richtige Spielchen gespielt. Dieser pochende, ausschweifende Schmerz in meinem Gesicht. Und wieder Nasenbluten. Schon wieder Nasenbluten. Das regte mich auf. Aber dieses ‚Ohnmächtigsein'. Mistkerl! Ich lass mich doch nicht von dir besiegen!

Ich griff nach Iruka' s Nacken. Drückte zu. Er schrie kurz vor Schmerz auf und ließ locker. Ich packte seinen Kragen und zerrte ihn neben mich auf seinen Rücken, setzte mich auf ihn und wollte wieder zuschlagen. Dieses Mal reagierte Iruka schneller. Stieß mich von sich runter und hatte selbst wieder die Oberhand erlangt. So ging es siebenmal, bis ich wieder auf ihm saß.

„DU BIST EIN MISTKERL!"

„DU BIST EINE DUMME TUSSI!...Ah.."

Ich schlug ihn noch mal heftig ins Gesicht.

„AUFHÖREN!"

Mit einem Mal wurde ich an meinem Kragen gepackt, von Iruka runtergezwungen und auf meine Füße gestellt. Mein Gegner sprang selbstständig auf und sah ziemlich entsetzt in meine Richtung. Aber nicht direkt zu mir. Ich ahnte etwas. Machte kehrt. Und sah selbst direkt zu dem großen, muskulösen jungen Mann mit wild stehenden rot-braunen Haaren. Er sah aus, als wäre er etwa in Kakashi' s Alter, bloß noch ein gutes Stück größer. Er hatte eine vorwurfsvolle Mimik aufgesetzt. Stemmte seine Hände an die Hüfte. Neben ihm stand noch ein braunhaariges Mädchen in meinem Alter, welches mir sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Nickey?"

„Kazuu. Was machst du denn?"

„Der hat mich provoziert!"

Ein heftiger Schupser von Iruka war die verbissene Antwort darauf. Dieser Idiot! Sofort schupste ich zurück. „Blöde Kuh!"

Er stieß mich noch mal.

„Du..."

Ich wurde plötzlich von dem Mann festgehalten.

„Das reicht jetzt, ihr zwei. Ihr müsst Iruka Umino und Kazosomane Hatake sein. Erklärt mir mal, was hier los ist."

Böser Fehler. Wie aus einem Mund schossen wir los.

„Sie hat mich..."

„Er ist..."

„STOPP! Das reicht erst mal. Ihr seid in einem Team, ob es euch passt oder nicht. Ihr seid doch nicht ohne Grund Genin geworden. Seid ihr verletzt?"

Was sollte denn das jetzt für eine Frage sein? War doch offensichtlich. Iruka hinter mir murmelte Nickey etwas zu. Der Mann sah direkt zu ihm herüber.

„Ich konnte es nicht erkennen, weil ich nichts sehe, junger Mann. Und das heißt nicht ‚der Typ'. Ich bin Taichi Ikane, euer Sensei. Und jetzt hinsetzen!"

Wir folgten. Nickey begeistert, Iruka und ich gut mürrisch. Wir wischten uns das Blut vom Gesicht. Taichi setzte sich vor uns auf dem Lehrerpult.

„Also gut. Kazosomane. Iruka. Habt ihr euch einigermaßen beruhigt?"

„Hai."

„Na gut. Ich will euch erst mal ein bisschen kennen lernen. Erzählt doch ein bisschen von euch. Namen. Alter. Hobby und so etwas."

Wie erwartet war unsere Motivation nicht gerade auf dem Höchstpunkt. Unser Sensei hatte das offensichtlich gemerkt.

„Meinetwegen. Wenn es euch hilft, mach ich den Anfang. Ich bin Taichi Ikane. Neunzehn Jahre und Jonin. Ich mag alte Filme und Literatur. Für unsere gemeinsame Zeit erwarte ich von euch vor allem Disziplin und Kooperation. Das Training wird hart und abwechslungsreich. Wir werden aber auch angenehmere Ausflüge unternehmen. Ich bringe euch die Kultur Konohagakures bei. Okay. Das war's meinerseits. Jetzt du. Sag mir, wer du bist."

„Ich bin Nickey Kuroi und gerade acht Jahre alt geworden. Ich wohne bei den Uchihas und mein großes Vorbild ist Itachi. Er ist nur ein bisschen älter als ich und schon Chunin."

„Kazosomane Hatake. Aber jeder nennt mich nur Kazuu. Ich bin auch acht. Ich mag Musik und Klettern. Ich will unbedingt mein Dorf beschützen. Kein unbeteiligter Zuschauer mehr sein."

„Mein Name ist Iruka Umino und ich bin elf. Ich mag Fußball und Bücher. Und ich will Konohagakure von Nutzen sein. Das ist mein Ziel."

„Als ob du das schaffen würdest. Pah."

Ich hatte es ja nicht gerade herausgeschrieen; es reichte aber, um Iruka zu provozieren

„DU MIESE GÖRE!"

Ziemlich ruckartig hatte er sich auf mich gestürzt. Ich krachte vom Stuhl, landete wieder auf den harten Boden. Iruka saß auf mir und schlug mir wieder in mein Gesicht.

„DU BLÖDMANN!"

Ich wehrte mich wütend schreiend.

Genauso schnell wie der Kampf begonnen hatte, wurde er von Taichi kaltherzig unterbrochen.

„Hey! Genug jetzt!"

Dieses Mal hatte er Iruka fest im Griff. Dieser Depp! Die Lippe hatte er mir blutig geschlagen, der Idiot.

Ich glaube, wir hatten oft Glück, dass Taichi blind war. Wenn er unsere grimmigen und giftigen Grimassen gesehen hätte, müssten wir wesentlich mehr ertragen. So hatte Taichi- sensei uns ‚nur' ordentlich zusammengestaucht.

Meine Rivalität zu Iruka erwies sich als äußerst – na, sagen wir's mal so – hinderlich im Bezug auf das Vorankommen unserer Karrieren. Team 2 hatte nach drei Wochen die definitiv schlechtesten Ergebnisse aufzuweisen. Eine D-Mission hatten wir erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Aber sonst...

Hunde Gassi führen. Iruka und ich stritten um die Leine – der Hund weg.

Arbeit auf dem Fischerboot. Iruka stieß mich gegen die Reling. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls riss das Netz – die gefangenen Fische weg.

Einfangen der geliebten Hauskatze einer wohlhabenden Dorfbewohnerin. Nickey hatte die Katze bereits galant geschnappt. Iruka und ich fingen an uns nach einigen fiesen Beleidigungen zu prügeln – Katze weg.

Arbeit auf der Farm – Iruka beleidigte mich, ich warf ihn direkt gegen einen Zaun – die Ziegen weg.

Immer und immer wieder kämpften wir gegeneinander. Verletzten uns oft genug. Und blieben oft dabei nicht alleine beteiligt.

„Du blöde Schnepfe!"

„Mistkerl!"

Mal wieder ein Streit. Iruka schrie mich an. Ich ihn. Und schupste ihn.

„Kazuu. Hör doch auf!"

Nickey war dazwischengegangen. Hielt mich von meinem Gegner fern.

„Halt dich da raus, Nickey!"

„Nein!"

Sie drückte mich weiter weg. Ich starrte sie ziemlich giftig an. Sie blieb unberührt. Ihr müsst wissen, Nickey war schon immer hart im Nehmen gewesen. Versuchte immer unseren Streit zu schlichten. Sie war eigentlich ganz toll. Eine sehr gute Freundin. Nur hasste ich es, wenn sie sich unbedingt einmischen musste.

„Geh weg, Nickey."

„Nein!"

„Doch."

Dieses Mal waren unsere Anspannungen besonders groß. So sehr, dass Iruka Nickey einfach an ihrem Arm packte und sie zu Boden stieß.

„Verpiss dich, Nickey!"

Ich ließ es einfach zu. So stand sie uns nicht mehr im Weg. Ich trat Iruka gegen dessen Magen. Er schlug gegen meine Schläfe.

„Dreckskerl!"

Ich griff ihn an. Packte ihn. Er mich. Wir verloren das Gleichgewicht. Stürzten. Aber direkt auf Nickey. Die schrie vor Schmerz auf. Arme Maus. Wir ignorierten ihr Schrei und machten weiter. Rollten weiter und schlugen auf uns ein. Gingen wieder auseinander. Attackierten uns wieder gegenseitig. Erwischten immer wieder unser jüngstes Teammitglied, die immer wieder versuchte uns auseinander zu bringen.

„Hey! Hey! Auseinander! Hört auf!"

Taichi hatte wieder eingegriffen. Mich einige Meter buchstäblich weggeschleudert. Dann Iruka gepackt und ihn weggestoßen. Oh, Mann. Er war definitiv angefressen.

„VERDAMMT! SEHT EUCH NUR MAL NICKEY AN! IHR UNDISZIPLINIERTEN BAKA'S"

Ich schluckte erschrocken.

Nickey.

Kniete auf dem Boden. Starrte erst in den Himmel. Ich sah, wie ihr einige stille Tränen kullerten. Sie hatte eine Schürfwunde an ihrem Kinn. Auch blutete sie stark an ihrem rechten Arm.

Und rastete dann aus.

„IDIOTEN! IHR DUMMEN, DUMMEN IDIOTEN!"

Schlug erst Iruka mit der Faust voller Kanne in dessen Gesicht. Stürmte auf mich zu. Ein Faustschlag gegen mich. Ich fiel wieder.

Au, au, au, au, au, au! NICKEY !

Iruka schlug eindeutig wie ein Mädchen. Na, ja. Oder nicht. Immerhin war ihr Schlag wesentlich stärker gewesen.

Nickey rannte still weinend weg.

Scheiße. Das wollte ich doch nicht. Niemals. Und Iruka auch nicht.

Taichi war ebenfalls sehr zornig.

„Ihr zwei kommt jetzt mit mir. Es reicht mir jetzt mit euch. Ihr seid einfach unmöglich. Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, ihr sollt euch endlich aussprechen? Teamwork! Vertrauen! Freundschaft! Kameradschaft! Wie oft hab ich gesagt, dass das wichtig ist? Sagt? Ihr verbaut euch eure ganze Zukunft wegen diesem Scheiß! Das reicht! Ich werde euch mal andere Maßnahmen beibringen müssen!"

Oh ja. Die Maßnahme. Ziemlich klare Sache war das. Taichi hatte uns nur Rücken an Rücken auf Stühle hingesetzt. Und dort sollten wir bleiben. Schweigen. Stille. Und Ruhe. Auf unbegrenzte Zeit.

Stellt euch das mal vor. Ihr sitzt auf einem Platz und regt euch nicht. Sagt kein Laut. Seht immer an die gleiche Stelle des Zimmers. Und das war's. Fünf Minuten. Zehn. Eine halbe Stunde. Fünfzig Minuten. Eine Stunde. Eine Stunde zehn Minuten. Und noch kein Ende in Sicht. Dieser Idiot. Alles wäre prima, wenn ich nicht mit diesem überheblichen Trottel in einem Team gekommen wäre. Dann sehe alles anders aus. Aber das mit Nickey bereute ich wirklich. Sie war meine Freundin und ich tat ihr das an. Dieser Anblick vorhin. Wie sie so verletzt und verzweifelt dasaß. Das hatte ich nie gewollt. Und Iruka? Der war doch genauso schuld daran wie ich. Ich konnte ihn echt nicht ab. Und ich war mir sicher, dass sich das nicht ändern würde. Zumindest hatte ich das nicht vorgehabt. Egal, was Taichi noch machen würde. Das mit Iruka war eine klare Sache. Wir hatten noch keinen einzigen Kampf beendet. Wurden immer von jemanden – hauptsächlich unserem Sensei – unterbrochen. Der Kampf lief im vollem Gange. Er oder ich. Einer musste doch mal gewinnen. Er oder ich. Das war es, was ich wollte. Er hatte mich doch herausgefordert. Und jemand von uns musste stärker sein. Und das wollte ich sein. Diesen Dreckskerl zeigen, dass er sich irrte. Egal, was Taichi machen würde. Uns konnte er nicht aufhalten. Mich konnte er nicht aufhalten. Niemals!

„Nickey?"

Nach drei Stunden wurden wir endlich von unserem Sensei entlassen. Ich wollte das noch mit meiner Freundin klären. Besuchte sie bei den Uchihas. Zuerst durfte ich mir noch von Itachi Uchiha einen überdimensionalen Anschiss abholen, wie ich dazu käme Nickey zu verletzen. Dass ich eine blöde Kuh sei. Ich mir im Grunde eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel verdient hätte. Und so weiter. Und so weiter. Irgendwann unterbrach Nickey ihren Pflegebruder.

„Das reicht, Itachi. Danke."

Ein grimmiger Blick seinerseits zu mir und er verließ den Raum.

Nickey war am Arm verbunden und hatte einen Pflaster an ihrem Kinn. Beleidigt hatte sie ihre Arme verschränkt. Und geschwiegen.

„Nickey. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Hmpf. Hast du aber."

„Ja...Es tut mir leid, Nickey."

„Ja, ja. Aber du hörst nicht auf, dich mit Iruka zu streiten."

„Nein."

Ihr gegenüber war ich gerne ehrlich. Auch wenn ihr die Antwort nicht wirklich gefallen hat.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil noch nichts geklärt ist. Aber Nickey...Ich verspreche dir, dass wir das nicht mehr so eskalieren lassen werden. Wir werden dich nicht mehr verletzen."

„Tz."

„Ach, Nickey."

Ich setzte meine erwartungsvollste Ich- bin- doch- ein- kleines- Mädchen- Blick auf und wartete. Unter Mädchen in jungem Alter ist das so eine Sache. Man braucht einfach nicht viel klären. Mal hier ein Streit, mal dort kleine Zickereien. Aber genauso schnell war das auch wieder geregelt. Na, ja. Solange man nicht gegen den ‚Ehrenkodex für Freunde' verstößt. Und ‚prügle dich nicht ständig mit deinem Teamkollegen' gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Ein zaghaftes Grinsen ihrerseits.

„Dafür schuldest du mir was."

„Ja? Was denn?"

„Ich darf mir acht von deinen Mangas aussuchen."

„Acht Stück?"

„Acht Stück."

Ich grinste.

„Gut. Frieden? Freunde?"

Nickey grinste. Schlug in meine Hand ein.

„Freunde."

Schön. Also war mit ihr alles in Ordnung. Aber mit Iruka? Also da ging es weiter zu Sache. Ich glaube, wir trieben Taichi auch oft ganz schön in Rage. Die Strafen wurden immer härter. Viel körperliches Training, das bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung ging. Praktisch psychische Folter. Und immer wieder die Predigten. All das führte grade mal zu einem Waffenstillstand von etwa vier Tagen. Danach ging es wieder ungestürmt weiter. Irgendwann prügelten wir uns so ziemlich jeden Tag. Fingen sogar an uns mit den Kunais zu verletzen. Einmal landeten wir zur Untersuchung im Krankenhaus. Ich hatte Iruka eine ziemliche Gehirnerschütterung verpasst. Er hatte mir sechs Rippen gebrochen. Wir waren nicht mehr auseinander zukriegen. Die Kämpfe wurden tagtäglich unerbittlicher; die Verletzungen immer schlimmer.

Taichi hatte nur noch eine Chance gesehen. Er hatte eine ganz bestimmte Person um Hilfe gebeten.

Meinen Bruder Kakashi.

**Kapitel 10: Kampf und Begegnung – Sanjala, die weiße Frau**

Oh, ja. Kakashi war sauer. Wirklich, wirklich sauer.

Logisch eigentlich. Ich verstieß ja auch gegen seine Lehren.

Teamwork. Freundschaft. Kameradschaft. Loyalität.

Diese Eigenschaften waren im Grunde genommen wichtiger als alles andere. Und was Iruka und ich da ablieferten, war so ziemlich das Gegenteil davon.

Wir waren auf dem Trainingsplatz. Iruka und ich standen schmollend stramm. Kakashi hatte die Arme verschränkt und einen strengen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Das ganze Dorf weiß bereits bestens über euer Verhalten Bescheid. Taichi- senpai ist ein guter Shinobi. Er hat einiges durchgemacht. Aber ihr schafft es tatsächlich ihn an sich zweifeln zu lassen. Das ist das größte Verbrechen, das ein Schüler seinem Meister antun kann. Das ist schon beinahe Verrat."

„Denkst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?"

„Nein, Kazosomane! Das denke ich nicht!"

Ich verschränkte trotzend meine Arme. Das sah mein Bruder nicht so gerne.

„Hör jetzt bloß auf zu spinnen. Gerade du solltest es besser wissen."

„Tz. Von wegen."

„Klappe, Idiot!"

Ich stieß grummelnd Iruka wieder mal gegen seine Rippen.

„Blöde Kuh!"

Als Antwort schupste er mich. Das konnte ich mir doch nicht gefallen lassen. Ich packte diesen Idioten an dessen T-Shirt und hob meine Faust. Weiter kam ich nicht.

„Kazosomane! Das reicht mir!"

Ach ja. Kakashi. Blöde Sache, dass er nicht so sanft ranging wie Taichi- sensei. Er pachte mich heftigst und stieß mich wild von Iruka weg.

„Du bleibst stehen. Du kommst auch noch dran."

Iruka, der einfach Kakashi' s grobe Art nicht gewohnt war, schluckte und rührte sich nicht. Oh nein. Jetzt hatte mein Bruder wieder diesen Blick drauf. Fing an, mich nach hinten zu stoßen.

„Du verdammte Göre."

Schupste immer wieder.

„Du willst mich echt verarschen. Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, das anders zu lernen, dann halt so!"

Autsch! Verdammt!

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, schlug Kakashi mir in die Magengegend. Hörte nicht auf. Packte mich an meinen Oberteil, stieß mich mit dem Rücken gegen einen großen Trainingspfosten. Griff mich an meinen Haaren. Scheiße! Verdammt!

„Lass mich los, Kakashi!"

„Nein! Du willst es doch nicht anders!"

„Idiot!"

Ich zerrte an seinen Armen, um mich zu befreien. Kakashi blieb unberührt.

„Na warte."

Und noch ein Faustschlag in mein Gesicht.

„LASS SIE IN RUHE!"

Das war mit einer der größten Überraschungen, die ich in meinem Leben erlebt habe. Iruka gestand mir einmal, dass das von ihm eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen war. Er hätte sonst nie gewagt, sich mit Kakashi anzulegen. Auch heute vermeidet er irgendwelche Konflikte mit meinem Bruder. Aber an diesem Tag.

Mit einem Schlag war Iruka auf Kakashi gesprungen, hatte ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Fall gebracht. Dummerweise hatte mein blöder Bruder mich noch in seinem Griff gehabt, sodass ich den Beiden prompt auf den kalten Wiesenboden gefolgt war. Die Jungs machten weiter, wobei Iruka klar im Nachteil war. Kakashi hatte ihn festgenagelt und ziemlich wütend in dessen blutiges Gesicht gesehen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht rühren, Junge! Leg dich nicht mit mir an!"

Mein Bruder achtete kurz nicht auf mich. Na, gut. Wie du willst.

„Hey, Kakashi!"

Ärgerlicher Blick zu mir. Sehr gut. So konnte ich den Moment nutzen. Traf dieses Mal ihn an seinem Gesicht.

Wow!

Jetzt war er vollkommen auf 180. Packte mich mit seiner rechten und Iruka mit seiner linken Hand. Drückte uns gegen eine kleine Mauer. Betrachtete uns ernst.

„Ich werde nicht auf deine Spielchen eingehen, kleine Schwester. Und du, Iruka Umino, wag es nie wieder mich anzugreifen. Sonst wirst du mich richtig wütend erleben. Und glaub mir_, das...willst...du...nicht_!" Den letzten Satz hatte er äußerst kühl und bedrohlich betont.

„Hört mir jetzt gut zu. Ihr seid verdammt kurz davor eure Karrieren frühzeitig zu beenden. Anscheinend seid ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu in der Lage, euch vernünftig auszusprechen und miteinander zu agieren. Meinetwegen. Dann bring ich euch dorthin, wo ihr gezwungen sein werdet zusammenzuarbeiten."

Und dann der klare Blick mit dem Sharinganauge. Schlagartig. Verschwommene Bilder. Undeutliche Laute. Ineinander vermischte Farben. Müde. Ich wurde sehr, sehr müde.

Dann Schwärze.

„Los. Wach auf."

Ein unsanfter Stoß gegen meine Rippen. Ich blinzelte. Gewann langsam eine klare Sicht. Wo? Zur Hölle. Wo war ich? Rauer, schmutziger Waldboden. Hohe, moosbedeckte, alte Laubbäume. Unzählige diverse Laute. Das musste tief – so richtig tief im Wald sein. Da war ich ja noch nie. Schätzungsweise musste Konohagakure nicht gerade in der nächsten Ecke liegen. Kakashi kniete äußerst schlecht gelaunt neben mir. Iruka saß weiter weg auf einem großen Stein und starrte verbissen auf dem Boden. Er hatte eine kleine Platzwunde auf der rechten Schläfe. Altes, vertrocknetes Blut zierte diese Gesichtshälfte. Verdammt. Ich befühlte meine Lippe. Ebenfalls verkrustetes Blut.

„Kakashi.."

„Sei still!"

Karg legte er einen kleinen Beutel auf die raue Erde. Shuriken und Kunais. Kakashi stand stramm, blickte ernst zu meinem Rivalen.

„Herkommen! Sofort!"

Er folgte widerstandslos. Kakashi betrachtete uns sehr kalt.

„Mit diesen Waffen müsstet ihr auskommen. Trinken und Nahrung gibt es reichlich, sucht einfach danach. Ihr habt drei Wochen Zeit, um nach Hause zu finden. Ich hab durchgesetzt, dass dies hier als eine C-Rang-Mission gehandhabt wird. Eine, die ihr besser bestehen solltet."

Ernste Blicke unsererseits. Kakashi ignorierte dies, nahm die Haltung eines Teamleiters ein.

„Kazosomane Hatake. Iruka Umino. Von jetzt an seid ihr auf euch alleine gestellt."

Und schon war er in den Bäumen verschwunden. Ihn zu folgen, hatte wenig Sinn.

„Kazosomane."

Missmutig sah ich zu Iruka, der eine gut genervte Mimik aufgesetzt hatte.

„Dein Bruder ist ein Arsch."

„Klappe."

Zwei Tage schon.

Zwei Tage suchten wir irgendein Hinweis, das uns zurück ins Dorf brachte. Wir hatten kaum miteinander geredet. Verdammt. Wald. Nichts als Wald. Hie und da einige Tiere. Aber sonst. Nichts. Keine Spur. Irgendwann konnte unsere Laune nicht mehr sinken und die Aggressivität sich erhöhen.

„Hatake!"

Ein Faustschlag von ihm.

„Daran ist nur dein beschissener Bruder schuld."

„Idiot!"

Ziemlich unbedacht hatte ich ein Kunai nach ihm geworfen. Leichte Blutspritzer. Das Messer steckte in seiner linken Schulter fest. Ein kurzer, schmerzvoller Schrei seinerseits, herausziehen des Messers. Iruka war ziemlich blass. Aber vor Zorn. Presste seine Hand gegen die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Das Rot tropfte ungehindert an seine Kleidung auf den Boden.

„Du kleine Hexe."

Das blutbedeckte Kunai in der Hand stürmte er in absoluter Rage auf mich zu. Warf sich wieder auf mich. Ich stolperte und fiel. Iruka auf mich. Das Kunai mit der Spitze immer näher an meinen Körper. Ich drückte mit der einen Hand die Waffe von mir weg, mit der anderen gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„WILLST DU MICH ERSTECHEN?"

„DAS HAST DU GERADE MIT MIR GEMACHT!"

„DU HAST ES VERDIENT!"

„ SCHEIß KLEINE TUSSI!"

Er erhöhte seinen Druck. Ich dagegen.

„DU KERL ZIELST AUF DIE MILZ!"

„NA UND? ICH WERDE DICH NICHT TÖTEN! ALLES ANDERE IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL!"

„MISTKERL! ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!"

Ich schlug gegen seine Verletzung. Iruka schrie nochmals vor Schmerz auf. Ich warf ihn direkt von mir runter. Griff an. Sein Zorn hatte wohl seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Nagelte mich nochmals auf den Boden und setzte das Kunai ein.

Ich schrie.

Meine Hand! Dieser Schmerz! Dieser unglaubliche Schmerz!

Er hatte das Messer richtig durch meine linke Hand durchgebohrt.

„ZIEH ES RAUS! ZIEH ES SOFORT RAUS!"

Er löste das Kunai. Meine Hand! Blut! Soviel Blut! Mein Blut! Iruka auf mir. Warf das Kunai weg. Sah mich eisig an. Das Blut aus seiner Schulter verteilte sich großzügig auf meinem schwarzen Shirt.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt!"

„Ahh!"

Das war ein Schwall. Ein zorniger, unkontrollierter Gefühlsschwall. Du Arsch! Ich mach dich fertig! Ich mach dich kalt! Du verdammtes Schwein!

Fest griff ich seine Haare. Zerrte daran. Schmiss ihn zu Boden. Er packte mich ebenfalls.

Tja.

Achte immer auf deine Umgebung. Eine wichtige Regel. Hätten wir darauf hören sollen.

Immerhin ging es hinter ein paar Zweigen und Büschen gut bergab. Wir rollten. Erst zusammen. Dann lockerten sich unsere Griffe und wir stürzten getrennt voneinander weiter. Waren irgendwann auf einer ebenen Fläche angekommen.

Iruka...

Er lag so da. Blutüberströmt. Die Augen geschlossen. Bewusstlos.

„I...Iruka..."

Ich war so schwach. Mir war schwindelig. Schlecht. Meine Hand. Ich verlor Blut. Immer und immer wieder. Ungezügelt. Mir war schlecht. Schwindelig.

Schwarz vor Augen.

Dieser Geruch. Yasmin? Und Wolfskraut. Pfefferminze. Lauter Kräuter. Ein penetrantes Pfeifen. Ein kurzer, begeisterter Kläffer. Eine rauchige, alte und doch liebe Stimme.

„Ryo. Psst. Unsere Gäste schlafen noch."

Kurzes Blinzeln. Dieser Raum. Es war warm. Angenehm warm. Ich lag auf einer alten Matratze. An der Decke waren überall einzelne Kräuterbündel aufgehangen. Eine hölzerne Kochnische, ein alter Ofen und Gasherd stellten die Küche dar. Ein großer Traumfänger zierte den Eingangsbereich. Es gab so etwas wie einen kleinen Podest. Darauf stand eine goldene Statue von etwas, das wie ein Ehepaar aussah.

Da leckte etwas mein Gesicht. Ein kleiner braun-weiß gefleckter Mischling. Hatte irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit dem jüngsten Welpen des Inuzuka- Clans. Akamaru.

„Ryo. Lass das!"

Da stand diese Frau. Sie war etwas kleiner. Schon alt. Hatte ihre grauen Haare unter einem lockeren Kopftuch verborgen. Trug ein langes, weißes Kleid. Hatte einen schwarzen Schal darumgewickelt. Sie wirkte gütig. Lächelte mich an.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du endlich aufgewacht. Der Junge schläft noch."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Sah neben mich. Stimmte ja. Iruka. Da lag er. Auf einer zweiten Matratze. Ohne Oberteil. Die Schulter war gut verbunden. Auch sein Kopf. Und sein linker Knöchel. Ach...

Plötzlich ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz an meiner Hand. Meine Hand! Ich starrte auf sie. Sie war ebenfalls verbunden. Ich betrachtete wieder die Frau.

„Was...ist passiert?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was ihr beiden angestellt habt. Aber ich habe euch gestern Abend etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt von meinem Haus bewusstlos aufgefunden. Hierher gebracht und eure Wunden versorgt...Hör mal, Mädchen. Ich war früher selbst Shinobi. Ich erkenne Kampfspuren, wenn ich sie sehe. Und das an deiner Hand war ein Kunai."

Ich nickte still.

„Und das an seiner Schulter auch."

Nochmaliges Nicken. Die alte Frau seufzte wehmütig.

„Ach, Kind. Was habt ihr nur getan? Hätte ich euch nicht so schnell gefunden, wärt ihr beide ganz bestimmt verblutet."

Verblutet? Waren wir wirklich soweit gegangen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Oder?

„Ich...Ich hab ihn fast getötet?"

„Und er offensichtlich dich. Ihr seid doch Kinder. Wie kann das denn sein?"

Ich schwieg. Betrachtete mehr oder weniger entsetzt meinen Rivalen genauer. So wie er verbunden war. Seine Schulter..

„Das...wollte ich nicht...Iruka? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Er wird schon wieder. Sag mir, Mädchen. Gehörst du vielleicht zum Taj- Clan?"

Taj- Clan. Das war doch meine Mutter. Sie war doch Taj gewesen. Mitja Taj. Das war sie gewesen. Aber diese Frau.. Wer war sie? Wie kam sie denn darauf?

Ich musste wohl ziemlich misstrauisch geguckt haben, denn die Frau fing an verständnisvoll zu nicken.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Sanjala. Sanjala Tsukini. Ich komme aus Sunagakure, lebe aber schon seit etwa sechzig Jahren in Konoha. Dieses Häuschen hier im Wald habe ich seit zwölf Jahren."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich dem Taj- Clan angehöre?"

„Nun ja. Ist doch gut offensichtlich. Warte kurz..."

Sanjala ging schnell zu einem alten Regal. Kramte etwas heraus. Ein altes Foto. Zeigte es mir.

Darauf waren mehrere Personen zu sehen. Und ganz auffällig. Eine junge Frau. Sie war hübsch. Lange schwarze Haare. Gütige große, dunkle Augen. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Sie war einfach nur wunderschön. Aber es war seltsam. Ihr Gesicht. Ihr Körper. Ihre ganze Art. Irgendwie...sah sie aus wie ich.. Nur eben älter.

„Wer...ist das?"

„Das? Das ist Mitja. Mitja Taj. Sie hatte in Konoha auf dem Markt als Gemüsehändlerin gearbeitet. Sie war so jung. Und so nett. Half mir immer. Auch später noch bei dem Umzug hierher. Sie war mit diesem Hatake- Shinobi verheiratet."

„Das...ist.. meine Mutter.. Mitja Taj war meine Mutter."

Die Frau lächelte.

„Das dachte ich mir. Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich. Leider ist sie verstorben, soweit ich gehört habe."

Ich nickte langsam. Starrte immer weiter auf das Bild. Meine Mutter. Das war meine Mutter. Daheim hatten wir einfach keine Bilder von meinen Eltern. Kakashi hatte niemals Rechenschaft dafür abgelegt. Auch ein Streitpunkt von uns beiden.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Sanjala mir einen Tee zubereitet hatte. Plötzlich hatte sie mir einfach die Tasse in die Hand gedrückt.

„Das solltest du trinken. Weidenrinde. Es hilft gut gegen die Schmerzen. Sieh an... dein kleiner Partner wacht auch mal auf."

Tatsächlich. Iruka fing an sich zu regen. Ich glaube, es hatte ungefähr zwanzig Sekunden gedauert, bis er sich erschrocken ganz aufgerichtet hatte. Sah sich um, entdeckte dann mich. Und setzte einen zornige Mimik auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Schwieg jedoch. Wir sollten nicht unbedingt schon wieder ein Streit beginnen. Sanjala hatte sich vor mich gestellt und diesen Idioten mit einer ruhigen Stimme angesprochen.

„Keine Angst, Junge. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich bin Sanjala."

Iruka schwieg weiterhin argwöhnisch.

„In ein paar Tagen wird die Wunde an deiner Schulter verschlossen und stabil sein. Du solltest dich heute weniger bewegen. Du hast wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Blutung kann ich jetzt noch nicht ausschließen."

„Eine Gehirnblutung? Aber...Ja, ich erinnere mich. Da war dieser Stein. Ich bin richtig dagegen geknallt."

„Es ist gut, wenn du dich daran erinnerst, Junge."

„Kazosomane!"

Iruka betrachtete mich ziemlich düster.

„War es das, was du wolltest?"

„Tu bloß nicht so, als wäre ich alleine daran Schuld, Iruka."

„Kinder, Kinder."

Die Frau kniete sich zu uns. Betrachtete uns mit traurigen Augen. Hielt mit einem Mal unsere Hände.

„Streit und Krieg ist etwas Schlimmes. Gerade, wenn man noch so jung ist, wie ihr es seid. Euer Leben ist viel zu kostbar, als das ihr es so wegwerfen solltet."

Wir schwiegen beide. Was sollte ich denn dazu schon sagen? Hmm. Diese Sanjala. Sie wirkte so weise.

Ein paar Tage sollten wir bei ihr bleiben. Uns erholen. Uns regenerieren. Diese Frau kümmerte sich um uns. Erzählte Geschichten aus früheren Zeiten. Als der Hokage noch jung war. Die Blütezeit der drei Sannin. Wie Konohagakure nach dem 2. Weltkrieg wieder aufgebaut wurde, der ja einige Jahre vor unserer Geburt stattgefunden hatte. Einmal sang sie uns abends ein Lied vor.

„Aahista Aahista Mujhe Yakeen Ho Gaya Aahista Aahista Yeh Dil Yahin Kho Gaya"

„Was ist das für eine Sprache?"

Sanjala lächelte sanft.

„Es ist die Sprache der alten Welt. Sie war amtlich, bevor die fünf großen Reiche entstanden sind."

„Die alte Sprache?"

„Ja. Die Welt war als ich in eurem Alter war eine ganz andere. Konohagakure entstand als erstes. Da war ich zehn. Und die Wüste passte sich damals an. Als ich mit achtzehn Jonin wurde, hatte ich Sunagakure verlassen und war hierher gekommen. Ich habe vieles mitbekommen. Und ich kenne die großen Clans."

„Die Clans?"

Iruka war hellhörig geworden.

„Du kennst die Clans?"

„Ja, Iruka. Z. B. der Umino- Clan. Was weißt du denn von deiner Familie?"

„Hmm. Mama und Papa waren beide Lehrer an der Akademie. Aber sonst. Wir waren doch eher unauffällig."

Sanjala lächelte großzügig.

„Im Gegenteil, Iruka. Dein Großvater hatte sich zum Beispiel um Hokage Sarutobi gekümmert, als dieser noch ein kleiner Junge war. Hatte ihn zu einem Spitzenschüler mit Bestnoten gemacht. Und deine Urgroßmutter war, soviel ich weiß – die Hauslehrerin des 1. Hokage. Die Uminos waren seit Beginn Konohas die Gelehrten, die den Schülern alle zum Leben notwendigen Weisheiten beibrachten und bei den Erwachsenen als Diplomaten fungierten. Der Umino- Clan ist seit jeher die Elite der Akademiker."

Hmm. Iruka ein Akademiker? Das konnte ich mir schwer vorstellen. Er war doch mindestens so hitzköpfig wie ich. Und seinen Verstand benutzte er auch nicht allzu oft. Okay.. Ich konnte das doch nicht wirklich objektiv sehen. Immerhin waren wir oft genug damit beschäftigt, uns die Köpfe einzuschlagen.

Irgendwann fing Sanjala an, etwas über meine Herkunft zu erzählen.

„Da waren einmal der Hatake- Clan. Eher grob und rau. Waren sehr auf Disziplin aus. Allesamt Shinobi, die Spitzenleistungen vollbracht haben. Von großem Talent gesegnet. Basierend auf Vernunft. Und in der Regel haben alle Mitglieder eben diese doch recht seltene Haarfarbe, die auch du geerbt hast, meine liebe Kazosomane. Und da gab es noch den Taj- Clan. Überwiegend Frauen. Der Clan war mitunter der älteste Clan des Feuerreiches. Sie hatten die alten Traditionen und die alte Sprache von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt. Sie waren sehr hitzköpfig, vor allem deine Mutter. Sie war früher ein richtiger Wildfang. Dein Vater musste ziemlich lange und oft um sie buhlen. Er hatte sie immer und immer wieder nach einem Date gefragt. Sie hatte immer wieder abgelehnt und zum Schluss doch nachgegeben. Dein Name Kazosomane stammt aus der alten Sprache. Es bedeutet ‚aufgehende Sonne'. Das Wort hatte deine Mutter immer am Liebsten gehabt."

Immer weitere Geschichten über den Umino und den Taj- Clan. Es tat gut das alles zu hören. Irgendwann sprach mich Sanjala auf ein Kekkei Genkai an.

„Der Taj- Clan besitzt mitunter eines der mächtigsten Kekkei Genkai. Es heißt Kanyouinjuu. Aber es war doch ziemlich selten vertreten. Deine Mutter hatte es zum Beispiel nicht. Oder es war nicht ausgebrochen."

Kanyouinjuu. Ein Kekkei Genkai des Taj- Clans. Interessant. Wahrscheinlich wusste Kakashi nichts davon. Und ob ich es überhaupt kriegen würde. Wenn meine Mutter es nicht einmal hatte. Wohl dann nicht. Oder?

Ich beschloss, mir erst mal keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ich könnte ja mal Kakashi darauf ansprechen.

Iruka und ich waren nun etwa zehn Tage bei ihr. Langsam sollten wir uns doch mal auf den Weg machen. Wir hatten schließlich ein Limit gesetzt bekommen. Die Wunden waren weitgehend verheilt. Schmerzten kaum. Aber wir mussten noch einiges klären. Wir hatten es geschafft uns durch Sanjala' s Anwesenheit und ihrer ganzen unterhaltsamen Art ablenken zu lassen und uns kein einziges Mal zu streiten.

Ich war überrascht, wie gut es ging. Wir redeten zwar kaum miteinander. Aber sogar bösartige, missmutige Blicke fielen in der Zeit aus. Woran das wohl lag? Ich hatte mich immer so sehr darauf konzentriert, Iruka auf irgendeine Art zu provozieren. Mich für seine Arroganz an unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen zu rächen. Wir hatten den Streit unbedingt gewollt. Das war es gewesen. Aber sollte das wirklich ständig so weitergehen?

Es war Nacht. Wir lagen wieder auf unseren Matratzen. Die Dunkelheit umgab uns. Iruka' s Stimme klang im Gegensatz zu sonst friedlich.

„Hey, Kazuu."

„Hm?"

„Warum streiten wir uns eigentlich immer?"

„Hmm. Weil wir es gewohnt sind, vielleicht."

„Mag sein. Aber ich hätte dich wirklich fast getötet. Ich wollte dich einfach fertig machen."

„Nett von dir."

Ich schloss kurz die Augen. Ließ sämtliche Kämpfe von uns Revue passieren.

„Hmm. Mir ging es genauso. Sogar mit Waffen zu kämpfen.. Das war sehr dumm."

„Also warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber am Anfang hast du mich verletzt. Du hast gesagt, ich hätte es nie verdient ein Genin zu sein."

„Und du hast mich dann Mittelmaß genannt."

War es das? Waren wir so verletzt gewesen? Nur wegen solchen Worten?

Mittelmaß.

Nicht verdient.

Solche Worte.

Wir hatten uns mit diesen einfachen Worten so sehr verletzt. So sehr, dass wir die Kontrolle über diesen Streit verloren hatten. Einfache Worte.

„Was passiert, wenn wir nicht aufhören?"

„Ich denke, Kazuu, dass wir das nicht überleben werden. Im schlimmsten Fall. Bestenfalls schmeißen sie uns raus."

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Und die letzten Tage sind wir doch gut miteinander klar gekommen."

„Eigentlich schon."

Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte wieder in die Dunkelheit.

„Iruka.."

„Ja?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten von neu beginnen."

„Es zumindest versuchen, würde ich sagen, Kazuu. Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen."

„Das weiß ich. Aber lass uns erst mal wieder nach Hause gehen."

Ja nach Hause. Auch wenn es bei Sanjala sehr schön war. Aber ich wollte nach Hause. Und der letzte Kampf hatte mir wirklich große Angst gemacht. Ich hätte Iruka fast getötet. Und er mich. Wahrscheinlich würde der nächste Kampf wirklich ein dramatisches Ende nehmen. Und das wollte ich nicht. Nein. Keinen Kampf. Keinen Streit.

Im Moment wollte ich eigentlich nur noch nach Hause.

**Kapitel 11: Jetzt kann es losgehen – Taichi- sensei' s Training**

Nach weiteren zwei Tagen war es endlich soweit. Die Stichwunde an meiner Hand hatte sich zumindest geschlossen. Auch war Iruka' s Schulter sogar weitgehend verheilt. Unsere Körper zierten zwar einige kleine und große Hämatome, aber dies war eher belanglos. Wichtig war nur eines. Wir waren fit genug, um den Heimweg anzutreten. Optimalerweise kannte Sanjala den Weg nach Konohagakure. Sie hatte uns einige Lebensmittel und Wasser mitgegeben und uns gütig angelächelt. Wir dankend zurück. Verbeugten uns.

„Ich danke dir, Sanjala."

„Ja. Danke für alles."

Sie nickte ebenfalls. Gab uns noch einen letzten Hinweis.

„Die Realität ist klar. Ihr werdet eines Tages keine Wahl haben. Ihr werdet gezwungen sein zu kämpfen. Und zu töten. Das wird schon traumatisch genug. Also lasst eure Kämpfe sein. Es ist nicht wichtig, wer stärker ist. Oder besser. Ihr zwei steht wie ihr seid vor mir. Jetzt. In diesem Moment. Ihr gehört dem selbem Dorf an. Dem selben Team. Also lasst das kämpfen. Ihr werdet das nicht lange überleben können. Versteht ihr das?"

Ich betrachtete meine verbundene Hand. Ja. Beinahe hätte ich Iruka getötet. Und er mich. Und wir hatten uns ja auch schon krankenhausreif geschlagen. Bei jedem Kampf sind wir unterbrochen worden. Was also wäre passiert, wenn wir jemals einen beendet hätten? Wahrscheinlich hätte einer den anderen umgebracht. Und das darf nie passieren! Iruka gehörte zu meinem Leben. Trotz – oder wegen – unserer Rivalität möchte ich ihn nie missen. Und vor allem nie, nie, nie Schuld an seinem Tod sein.

Ob ich verstanden hatte? Ja. Iruka war mir wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Als Rivale. Als Mitglied meines Teams. Als Mensch. Als Freund? Ja. Vielleicht sogar irgendwann als Freund. Iruka war mir wichtig. Das hatte in den letzten Tagen gelernt.

Da war das Dorf. Wir hatten Sanjala einen Tag zuvor verlassen und uns auf den Weg gemacht. Weder Iruka noch ich hatten unterwegs das Bedürfnis gehabt zu reden. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Aber jetzt.

Nachdem wir die Tore Konohagakures entdeckt hatten, stieg unser Energielevel ins Limit an.

Daheim. Endlich daheim.

Ich lief los. Wusste Iruka folgte. Das Tor. Näher und näher.

Dann.

Angriff von oben.

Neue Kleidung. Die schwarze Uniform mit grau-weißem Kurzshirt eingetauscht in dunkelblauer Uniform mit grüner Shinobiweste. Er drückte mich auf den Boden. Strenger Blick von ihm. Protestierender Blick von mir.

„Hey, Kakashi. Was soll denn das schon wieder?"

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht."

„Wir sind im Limit."

Mein Bruder entdeckte meine Hand. Oh, oh. Ernster Blick zu Iruka, der äußerst verdutzt die Sache beobachtete.

„Hey! Iruka! Habt ihr zwei wieder gekämpft?"

„Ja...aber..."

„Sei ruhig!"

Und schon wieder Kakashi' s Ich- bin- enttäuscht- von- dir- denn- du- weißt- es- besser- Blick.

„Du bist unmöglich, Kazosomane!"

„Ja, ja. Lass mich los!"

Als direkte Antwort presste er mich noch härter gegen den staubigen Boden. Nebenbei versuchte Iruka zu protestieren.

„Aber...wir sind doch hier. Wir haben bestanden..."

Kakashi ignorierte ihn. War vollkommen auf mich fixiert.

„Du bist undankbar. Egal, was ich mache, du arbeitest immer dagegen! Womit habe ich deine Respektlosigkeit verdient? Sag!"

„Ich respektiere dich doch! Aber du tust mir weh!"

„Normal mit dir sprechen geht ja nicht, Schwester!"

„Geht schon!"

„Von wegen!"

„Mit dir kann man doch nicht reden! Du bist stur!"

„Klappe, Kazosomane! Ich bin nicht stur! Du bist stur!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Doch, bist du!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

Wahnsinn. Gifteten wir uns an. Und dann ein kurzes Glucksen. Ein Blick in Richtung Iruka. Der versuchte tatsächlich sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Setzte eine fordernde Mimik , sobald er entdeckt hatte, dass er wieder Kakashi' s Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte.

„Der Kampf war meine Schuld. Ich müsste bestraft werden."

„Bitte?"

„Kakashi- senpai. Ich habe angefangen. Nicht Kazuu."

Mit einem Mal ließ Kakashi locker. Starrte ungläubig erst zu Iruka, der offensichtlich nervös versuchte den Blick stand zu halten. Und dann ein verwirrter Blick zu mir.

„Er hat dich gerade Kazuu genannt."

„Ich hab Iruka gebeten mich so zu nennen."

Iruka hatte mich sonst nur Kazosomane genannt, oder Hatake. Ich hatte ihn mit Vorliebe Umino genannt. Aber meistens kamen zwischen uns hauptsächlich Wörter wie ‚Hexe' oder ‚Idiot' vor. Ein Zeichen unserer

Feindschaft.

Mit ausdruckloser Mimik stand Kakashi auf.

Gott sei Dank. Stellt euch doch mal vor, wie das so ist. Kakashi war immerhin sechzehn. Ich würde folgende Woche erst neun werden. Da war der Größen- und Gewichtsunterschied deutlich größer. Und er war auf mir gesessen. Mindestens fünf Minuten.

Kakashi grummelte genervt, reichte mir die Hand und half mir aufzustehen. Sah dabei Iruka missbilligend an.

„Ihr zwei macht mich wirklich fertig."

Machte kehrt und ging einige Meter voran. Iruka' s fragender Blick zu mir, ich zuckte nicht wissend mit der Schulter. Dann Kakashi' s forscher Blick.

„Mitkommen! Krankenhaus!"

Interessanterweise hatte es sich beim Röntgen festgestellt, dass ich zwei gebrochene und drei angebrochene Rippen hatte. Oh. Gar nicht bemerkt. Iruka hatte nur die oberflächlichen Platzwunden. Und natürlich die Stichwunde an der Schulter. Die Ärzte hatten den Ursprung dieser und meiner Handverletzung erfolgreich rekonstruiert. Nach langer Diskussion hatten sie uns letztendlich doch in einem Patientenzimmer gelegt. Eigentlich hatten sie Iruka und mich systematisch trennen wollen. Wir konnten weitgehend überzeugend versichern, dass wir uns nicht mehr gegenseitig verletzen würden.

Es war Vormittag des darauffolgenden Tages. Ich hatte kurz zur Tür gesehen. Und dann wieder zu Iruka.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass die Schwestern alle zwei Stunden zu uns reinsehen?"

„Du könntest mir ja mit deinem Infusionsständer den Schädel einschlagen."

„Ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Das zählt dann auch für dich."

„Schon klar. Aber wir sind doch selbst Schuld."

Ich nickte ziemlich missmutig.

„Hör mal. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damals Mittelmaß genannt habe. Das war unfair. Ich meine, du bist stark."

Kurzes Schweigen. Iruka musste angestrengt nachgedacht haben. Er sah mich nicht an.

„Damals war ich frustriert. Weißt du? In der Schule war ich Durchschnitt. Keine besonderen Noten. Keine besonderen Talente. Wie du gesagt hast, Mittelmaß. Nur, ich hatte es geschafft. Die Prüfung bestanden. Aber dann war ja erst Nickey. Sie war ja schon so jung. So talentiert. Gegen sie komme ich nicht an. Und dann sagtest du, du wärst in meinem Team. Ich meine, du bist fast drei Jahre jünger als ich. Und du warst sogar zu gut für die Akademie. Gegen euch zwei hab ich doch absolut keine Chance."

„Keine Chance?"

Ich war doch ziemlich verblüfft. Keine Chance hatte er gesagt. Von wegen.

„Iruka. Du weißt aber schon, dass wir gerade im Krankenhaus sind?"

„Ja, ja. Vielleicht sind wir jetzt gleichstark. Aber du bist jünger und kleiner als ich. In naher Zukunft wirst du mich überholen. Genauso Nickey."

Irgendwie wurde Iruka richtig melancholisch.

„Kazuu. Mir tut es auch leid. Ich werde eines Tages Lehrer werden. Ich glaube, dass ist es, was ich am Besten für Konohagakure tun kann. Ich denke, du wirst eines Tages ein super Shinobi werden. Aber dazu müssen wir miteinander klar kommen."

Iruka hatte Recht. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Und so sollte es nicht weitergehen. Das war der Plan. Wir würden unseren Krieg beenden. Ohne uns gegenseitig zu töten. Und wir würden das auch schaffen. Das war der Plan. Es gab nur noch eine Sache zu tun.

Mittags klopfte es bei uns an der Tür. Erst eine freudige Mädchenstimme, gefolgt von einer Jungenstimme und die eines jungen Mannes.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das erste was ich sah, war wie Nickey auf mich zugestürmt kam und auf mein Bett sprang.

„Kazuu! Kazuu! Ich kann jetzt einen Wasserdrachen gestalten. Ich hab's geschafft."

Itachi Uchiha hatte sie begleitet und mich zwischen amüsiert und missmutig betrachtet.

„Als ihr nicht da wart, hatte Nickey mit Taichi- senpai Einzeltraining. Kommt davon, wenn man ständig so rumzickt."

Na, wie schön. Itachi ärgerte mich schon wieder. Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel. Dass die Streitereien zwischen Iruka und mir auch Nickey betroffen hatte, war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.

Ich sah erst Nickey an und dann Itachi.

„Es freut mich euch zu sehen...Hey, das ist doch super, Nickey. Wird Zeit, dass ich auch mal ein Jutsu lerne."

Der Uchiha hatte sich inzwischen an Iruka gewandt und ihm lachend die Hand gereicht. Und dann ein kurzer freundlicher Blick und eine ruhige Stimme.

„Kazosomane. Iruka. Geht es euch gut?"

Nickey verlor kurzzeitig ihren Übermut. Sprang von meinem Bett runter. Verkroch sich stumm mit Itachi in den Hintergrund. Dies war etwas, was nur wir mit Taichi regeln konnten.

Da stand er. Eine unbeeindruckte Miene aufgesetzt. Sah in unsere Richtung. Ja. Taichi- sensei. Er hatte genug mit uns durchgemacht. Hatte immer wieder versucht zwischen uns zu verhandeln. Ich denke, bei jedem anderen Meister wären wir in die Akademie versetzt worden. Oder wären gar unsere Laufbahn als Shinobi auf der Stelle beendet worden. Aber nicht Taichi. Er war immer für uns da gewesen. Und wir hatten bloß auf seinen Großmut herumgetrampelt. Das hatte er nicht verdient.

„Iruka..."

„Verstehe..."

Mir machten es ziemlich zeitgleich. Standen von unseren Betten auf. Traten vor Taichi. Knieten nebeneinander auf den Boden. Und verbeugten uns ernst.

„Sensei. Es tut uns Leid. Sie waren immer so gut zu uns."

„Wir sind schlechte Schüler. Und das tut uns Leid. Wir werden nicht mehr gegeneinander kämpfen."

„Ja. Sensei. Es ist vorbei. Kazuu und ich haben es beendet. Wir wollen nicht mehr streiten."

„Sensei. Bitte geben sie Iruka und mir noch eine Chance. Wir ändern uns. Wir werden auf Sie hören."

„Bitte vergeben Sie uns, Taichi- sensei."

Wir rührten uns nicht. Warteten. Wie würde er reagieren? Immerhin hatten wir extrem viel Mist gebaut.

Er lachte. Taichi lachte.

„Oh, Gott. Ihr zwei. Seid ihr jetzt wirklich auf dem Boden?"

Er sah in unsere Richtung. Grinste.

„Ihr habt euch wirklich geeinigt? Ich höre an euren Stimmen, dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Das ist gut. Wirklich, wirklich gut. Da gibt es nur eines zu sagen."

Nur eines zu sagen?

Taichi setzte eine feierliche Stimme auf.

„Iruka Umino. Kazosomane Hatake. Es freut euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihr soeben erfolgreich die C-Mission beendet habt. Und natürlich bleibt ihr meine Schüler."

Ein Freudenschrei von Nickey. Und wieder wurde sie zum Wirbelwind. Stürmte auf uns zu. Hatte es geschafft Iruka und mich gleichzeitig umzuhauen und umarmte uns stürmisch.

„Ja! Prima! Ihr habt es endlich kapiert! Juhu! Wir bleiben ein Team! Danke, danke, danke..."

„Nickey..."

Oh ja. Nickey war einfach meine beste Freundin. Hatte schon so viel Schlimmes erlebt. Und war trotzdem meistens gut drauf. Unser kleiner Liebling. Unser Engel im Team. Ja. Team 2 blieb bestehen. Iruka. Nickey. Taichi- sensei. Und ich. Wir blieben ein Team.

Das Training konnte beginnen. Dieses Mal richtig. Zuvor hatten unsere Streitereien unser Fortschritt stark verhindert.

Jetzt würden wir zusammenarbeiten. Jetzt würden wir nicht mehr gegeneinander agieren. Jetzt würde es klappen.

Taichi war blind. Und das schaffte uns ein besonderes Training. Ein Training, das uns unsere Sinne verstärken würde. Hören. Riechen. Schmecken. Tasten. In der Regel wurden diese stark vernachlässigt. Auch als Shinobi verließ man sich grundsätzlich auf das Auge. Das war eher eine Schwäche. Hören. Riechen. Schmecken. Tasten. Das war es, was er uns beibrachte. Zuerst Hören.

Da standen wir drei. Nickey. Iruka. Und ich. Die Augen verbunden. Schwärze. Das war es, was ich sah. Absolute Schwärze. Dunkelheit. Schwärze. Ich bildete mit den anderen beiden einen Kreis. Ich spürte Iruka' s Schulter an meinem Rücken. Nickey' s offene Haare, die an meinem Nacken kitzelten. Hörte ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. Ein unauffälliger Seufzer von Iruka. Doch ich sah nichts. Absolut nichts.

„Etwa achtzig Prozent der menschlichen Wahrnehmung wird über das Sehen aufgenommen. Das ist zuviel. Zu viele ungenaue, unübersichtliche Eindrücke. Sie schränkt euch ein. Wie fühlt ihr euch, jetzt, da ihr nichts mehr seht? Könnt ihr mich genau lokalisieren?"

„Äh... Sie stehen hier." Ich deutete auf meine linke Seite. Nur etwas nach Norden. Dummerweise kam gleichzeitig Nickey' s begeisterte Stimme.

„Sie sind hier..."

„Au, Nickey."

Sie hatte ihren Arm zur Seite ausgestreckt. Und mich so richtig schön am Ohr getroffen. Das tat weh. Ich zuckte.

„Au!"

Mein Kopf knallte direkt gegen Iruka' s Pferdeschwanz.

„Kazuu! Du hast mir weh getan."

„Sorry."

Verdammt. Ich hatte ihn einfach nicht gesehen und Nickey mich nicht. Wir wussten zwar, wer wo stand, aber absolute Details der einzelnen Körper, wie eben der genaue Abstand zueinander, war uns nicht geläufig. Musste ziemlich witzig ausgesehen haben. Ich hörte Taichi leise lachen.

„Alles bei euch in Ordnung?"

„Ja..."

„Gut. Im Übrigen ist es nicht gerade die beste Idee von euch mit der Hand auf mich zu deuten. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das nicht sehen können. Aber ich spüre die Luftveränderung durch die Bewegung. Höre sie. Ich weiß so, dass ihr grade mal in meine Richtung gezeigt habt. Aber nicht direkt auf mich."

Hmm. Interessant. Dabei war ich mir sicher. Genauso die anderen beiden.

„Ach, menno. Das ist schwierig."

„Ich weiß."

Taichi' s Stimme klang ernst.

„Das weiß ich, Nickey. Ich wurde blind geboren. Aber man kann sehen ohne zu sehen. Und dabei spielt gerade das Gehör eine wichtige Rolle. Nur wegen meiner anderen Sinne konnte ich Shinobi werden. Und nur wegen ihnen habe ich bisher überlebt. Und so werdet ihr auch euch einen großen Vorteil beschaffen."

Immer noch Schwärze. Taichi wurde ganz ruhig.

„Na gut. Selbst mit der Binde. Schließt eure Augen. Rührt euch nicht. Sagt nichts. Lauscht. Lauscht und nimmt wahr."

Lauschen und Stille.

Ich schloss meine Augen. Volle Konzentration. Höre in die Stille. Das tat ich. Zumindest versuchte ich das. Immer wieder Flattern von Nickey' s Haare. Sie schien die ganze Zeit ihren Kopf zu bewegen. Iruka' s Atemzüge. Vogelgezwitscher. Grashalme, die durch den Wind hin und her bewegt wurden. Irgendein kleines Tier, das auf Zweige kletterte. Ach, komm schon. Wie soll das denn gehen?

So schien es auch den anderen gehen. Iruka' s Stimme klang halb verzweifelt.

„Sensei. Da ist viel zu viel Lärm."

„Er hat Recht."

„Ja."

Ich wollte schon die Augenbinde abnehmen. Anscheinend genauso wie die meine Teamkameraden. Taichi klang nicht gerade erfreut.

„Lasst die Binden dran! Probiert es einfach noch mal. Aber achtet auf...den Specht. Er klopft gegen Holz. Konzentriert euch darauf. Seid leise. Versucht alle Geräusche voneinander zu trennen. Konzentriert euch."

Also nächster Versuch.

Konzentration. Da waren sie wieder. Alle Geräusche. So viele. So durcheinander. Das ging nicht. Das Zirpen der Grillen. So viele. Aber... ja. Da war zwar das Zirpen. Aber da war nur das Zirpen. Nichts anderes. Es war mir aufgefallen. Deshalb hatte ich die anderen Geräusche ausgeschaltet. So also ging das...der Specht...ja. Ich musste mich auf einen Specht konzentrieren. Aber wo? Er war mir bisher nicht aufgefallen. Ein Specht, der gegen Holz klopft. Wo war er? Ich konzentrierte mich. Versuchte die Hörrichtungen zu kontrollieren. Links von mir? Nein...nein. Da nicht. Hinter mir? Auch nicht. Oben? Nein. Vor mir... Nein...Oder...

Doch!

Vor mir. Da war etwas. Weit entfernt. Ja... Tock...tock...tock...tock...tock...tock...

„Ich hab den Specht!"

Interessant. Unser Teamgeist schien sich wirklich zu verbessern. Wir alle drei hatten es wie aus einem Mund gesagt. Also mussten wir es auch gleichzeitig gehört haben.

Taichi- sensei fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Na also. Ihr habt Talent. Alle drei. Das ist gut. Dann können wir richtig beginnen."

Und es begann richtig.

Hörtraining. Tagelang. Ich denke, wir waren wirklich talentiert. Zwei Tage später hatten wir schon angefangen mit verbundenen Augen Kampftraining durchzuführen. Immer auf die Töne achten. Die Schritte. Die durchschneidende Luft ausgelöst durch wirbelnde Schläge. Ja. Es war schmerzhaft. Aber es war gut. Wir wurden besser. Immer besser. Das Training lohnte sich wirklich.. Und wir trainierten viel. Und lange. Tagein, Tagaus. Zum Teil nachts. Täglich zwölf bis fünfzehn Stunden. Auch mal ohne Pause. Hören. Ja. Das hatten wir wirklich schnell gelernt. Natürlich würden wir niemals so gut werden wie unser Sensei. Aber wir waren schon weit über Durchschnitt. Wir trainierten schon fünf Tage. Aber wir sollten sie bekommen. Eine Pause. Eine ganz besondere Pause. Meinen neunten Geburtstag.

Kakashi musste ausgerechnet an diesem Tag wieder auf Mission gehen. Wie ich später von einigen anderen Shinobi erfahren hatte, schien er ziemlich heftig mit dem Hokage deswegen diskutiert zu haben. Aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Mission ist nun mal Mission. Und jeder Shinobi muss darauf einfach jeden Tag gefasst sein. Also war Kakashi weg.

Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal würde ich an meinem Geburtstag nicht alleine sein. Nein. Dieses mal nicht. Und das hatte ich auch meinem Sensei zu verdanken.

Wir waren bei den Uchihas eingeladen. Dort würden wir den Geburtstag feiern.

Es gab Kuchen. Einen großen. Prächtig verziert. Eine mit Zuckerguss geschriebene neun zierte den Deckel. Und da war noch ein kleiner Kuchen. Ich glaube es sollte Marmor darstellen. Es war ziemlich mickrig und weitgehend verbrannt. Aber das war egal. Ich strahlte.

„Danke, Nickey."

„Mein erster Versuch."

Sie lächelte mir ehrlich zu. Itachi lachte ebenfalls.

„Du hättest sie sehen müssen, Kazuu. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr dunkel. Sie waren weiß. Und die Küche erst. Ich glaube, die Kleine ist der einzigste Mensch, der es tatsächlich fertig bringt einen Kuchen explodieren zu lassen."

Oh ja. Das war Nickey.

„Aber es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du dir so was Tolles überlegt hast."

Nickey hatte Itachi' s Worte längst wieder vergeben und lachte ehrlich.

Und dann Iruka. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Reichte mir ein kleines längliches Päckchen. Schwieg, als ich es vorsichtig öffnete. Eine kleine silberne Halskette. Mit dem Dorfwappen. Er hatte sich ja echt Mühe gegeben. Unsere Feindschaft war entgültig unwiderruflich beendet. Ich verbeugte mich vor ihm.

„Ich danke dir, Iruka."

Er grinste verlegen. Und reichte mir die Hand zur Freundschaft. Ja. Ihr habt richtig gehört. Zur Freundschaft. Und ich nahm sie ebenfalls lächelnd an.

Und dann Taichi. Es war so etwas wie eine kleine Pfeife. „Solltest du jemals wirklich in Gefahr sein, verwende sie. Ich werde wissen, wo du bist."

„Danke, Sensei."

„Na, Kazosomane?" Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi 's Mutter war lächelnd mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn Sasuke auf mich zugetreten.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Kakashi auch seinen neunten Geburtstag hier gefeiert hat. Mit Obito und Rin. Und du und Itachi habt alle auf Trapp gehalten."

„Mama!"

Spielerisch beleidigt nahm Itachi ihr Sasuke ab und übte mit ihm das Gehen.

Hmm. Kakashi war auch schon hier als Kind. Er hatte hier Geburtstag gefeiert. So wie ich es jetzt tat. Dann hatten wir wieder was gemeinsam.

Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht zum Nachdenken. Taichi meldete sich wieder zu Wort. Dieses Mal mit einer eher ernsteren Stimme.

„Kazuu. Iruka. Nickey. Könnt ihr mir zuhören?"

„Hai."

„Gut. Vielleicht wisst ihr, dass in drei Wochen die Chunin -Auswahlprüfungen stattfinden. Ich habe lange überlegt. Immerhin habt ihr alle drei sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht. Nickey."

„Ja."

„Du hast Talent. Und die meiste Disziplin von euch drei. Das ist wirklich gut. Aber...du konntest noch nicht ganz mit deiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Du bist leider emotional etwas instabil. Deshalb würde ich bei dir noch ein halbes Jahr warten."

„Ja..."

Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Aber ich glaube, sie hatte es verstanden.

„Kazuu."

„Ja."

„Kurz und knapp. Du nimmst an den Auswahlprüfungen teil, wenn du willst. Ich denke, du könntest es schaffen."

„Ja...Ja, ich will."

Chunin- Auswahlprüfung. Ich komme.

Und dann Iruka.

Taichi seufzte.

„Iruka. Dich würde ich auch frühestens das nächste Mal anmelden. Du bist gut. Sehr gut. Aber du hältst dich zurück. Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich in den Prüfungen von Vorteil ist. Tut mir Leid*

Schweigend hatte Iruka genickt. Also war ich die Einzigste.

Kurze Zeit nachdem die Bombe geplatzt war, waren die Erwachsenen beim Aufräumen. Itachi kümmerte sich liebevoll um seinen kleinen Bruder. Und ich war mit Nickey und Iruka alleine.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute."

„Ach was."

Lächelnd winkte Nickey ab.

„Ob jetzt oder später ist doch egal. Aber wenn du schon die Chance hast. Immerhin vertrittst du unser Team."

Iruka hatte leicht gelächelt und genickt.

„Sie hat Recht. Nimm daran teil. Für uns."

„Aber..."

„Jemand muss doch den Anfang machen. Und das bist eben du, Kazuu."

Sein Blick war klar. Ernst. Aber aufbauend. Er hatte es ehrlich gemeint.

„Kazuu. Geh ruhig vor. Wir werden dir folgen."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Also war es beschlossen. Für das Team. Für mich. Für Iruka. Für Nickey. Ich würde an den Prüfungen teilnehmen. Ich würde bestehen und Chunin werden. Nicht nur für mich. Sondern auch für das Team 2.

Ja. Die Chunin- Auswahlprüfungen waren ganz nah.

Und dort konnte ich zeigen, was ich bei Taichi- sensei' s Training gelernt habe.

**Kapitel 12: Prüfungen und Familie – Du bist mein Bruder Kakashi. Wo bist du dann?**

Es war soweit. Bzw. bereits im vollen Gange. Die ersten zwei Prüfungen hatte ich schon bestanden. Ich hatte die letzten Woche zusätzlich hart trainiert. Iruka und Nickey unterstützten mich, wie sie konnten. Meinten, ich würde sie vertreten. Wäre für das komplette Team 2 zuständig. Also halfen sie mir. Taichi- sensei lehrte mich meine Sinne noch besser zu kontrollieren. Ich wurde besser. War den dreien unglaublich dankbar. Mein Team. Einfach großartig.

Kakashi. Er war noch weg. Immer noch auf dieser Mission. Wusste nichts von meiner Prüfung. Er konnte mir nicht helfen. Er war nicht da. Die Chunin- Auswahlprüfungen waren wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Und Kakashi konnte einfach nicht da sein. Er war auf Mission. Er konnte nicht da sein.

Und auch jetzt. Inmitten der Prüfungen war er nicht da. Konnte es nicht. Wenn Kakashi wieder kommen würde, war ich wahrscheinlich Chunin. Na gut. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Sie sollte bald beginnen. Die dritte und letzte Prüfung. Ein Ausscheidungskampf. Schon eine Woche zuvor wurde entschieden, wer mein Gegner sein sollte. Ein Junge. Etwa vierzehn Jahre alt. Aus Kirigakure. Er hieß Yu Izami. Ziemlich überheblich.

„Ich soll wirklich gegen ein kleines Kind kämpfen? Sehr witzig."

„Ach, wie nett. Angeber."

„Dummes Mädchen. In einer Woche bist du fällig."

„Wie du meinst."

Ja. Das war es, was er meinte. Meinetwegen.

Der Kampf sollte in der Chunin- Arena stattfinden. Von überall her kamen Feudalherren, Politiker, hochrangige Shinobi und Mitglieder der hohen Gesellschaft aus allen Ländern. Und natürlich waren der Hokage und sogar drei weitere Kage anwesend. Alles in einem mussten es Rund dreitausend Zuschauer sein. Dreitausend. Das waren unglaublich viele Menschen. Und ich war der Mittelpunkt. Ich und dieser Yu. Unglaublich. Weiter auf der Tribüne sah ich sie. Iruka. Nickey. Sogar mit Itachi und Baby- Sasuke. Taichi. Sie waren hier. In der ersten Reihe. Bis auf unser Sensei, schrieen sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„KAZUU! DU SCHAFFST ES!"

„MACH IHN FERTIG! ZEIG, WAS DU KANNST!"

„LOS KAZUU! DU WIRST HEUTE CHUNIN! ICH HAB'S AUCH BEIM ERSTEN MAL GESCHAFFT!"

Genau Itachi. Du machst mir natürlich überhaupt keinen Druck. Vielen Dank auch. Aber er meinte es auch gut. Und Iruka und Nickey. Tobten und feuerten mich an wie blöd. Das war absolut lieb von ihnen.

Yu sah mich hämisch an.

„Sieh an. Deine Freunde sind ja auch noch kleine Kinder."

„Mach dich nicht über sie lustig."

„Ist das alles, was Konohagakure zu bieten hat? Armselig. Ich dachte, euer Dorf wäre so stark. Wie konntet ihr im Krieg gegen uns gewinnen?"

„Konohagakure ist wesentlich stärker als Kirigakure. Heute wist du lernen, warum."

Oh ja. Der Krieg war ja eigentlich erst seit einem Jahr vorbei und hatte noch genügend Narben hinterlassen. Dies waren auch die ersten Prüfungen nach dem Krieg. Interessant würde es also wirklich werden. Und wir waren der erste Kampf.

Konohagakure gegen Kirigakure.

Jetzt würde es beginnen. Der ältere Chunin stand zwischen uns. Hob die Hand.

„Ruhe! Yu Izami! Bist du bereit?"

„Ja!"

„Kazosomane Hatake! Bist du bereit?"

„Ja!"

„Gut! Hiermit erkläre ich die letzte Prüfung der Auswahlentscheidungen für eröffnet! Fangt an!"

Wasserjutsu. Yu setzte sofort eines seiner Wasserattacken gegen mich ein. Eine Welle schoss direkt auf mich zu. Pah! Kleinigkeit!

Ein Sprung in die Luft. Ein Griff in meine Tasche. Ich nahm drei Kunai. Betrachtete Yu. Er stand einige Meter unter mir. Noch die Hände zu einem Fingerzeichen zusammengefaltet. Starrte mich entgeistert an. Die Welle verfehlte mich. Schoss lautstark gegen die steinerne Wand. Explodierte regelrecht. Durchnässte eine gute Menge der Zuschauer vollkommen. Ich hatte ihn im Visier. Und warf. Alle drei Kunai gleichzeitig. In seine Richtung. Sie landeten genau, wie ich sie haben wollte. Eines in die rechte Schulter. Ein Kunai traf sein linkes Knie. Eines schoss knapp neben seinem Gesicht auf den matschigen Erdboden und blieb dort stecken. Yu blutete im Gesicht. Schrie vor Schmerz. Betrachtete entsetzt die Waffen, die in seinem Körper blutige Fremdkörper bildeten. Ich landete wieder auf der Oberfläche. Sah ihn ausdruckslos aus.

„Seltsam. Das kleine Mädchen scheint dir doch überlegen zu sein."

„Du KUH!"

Schreiend zog er die Waffen aus sich heraus. Sein Blut befleckte seine braune Kleidung. Er sah mich mit hochrotem Kopf an.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen. Komm her."

Na, gut. Nahkampf! Dachte er wirklich, seine Körpergröße wäre von Vorteil? Wenn er wirklich meinte. Er hatte je einen Kunai in seiner rechten und seiner linken Hand. Bereit, sie bis zum Sieg einzusetzen. Oh nein. Jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Ruhig schritt ich immer näher zu Yu. Er hatte sich in Abwehrstellung gestellt. Sah mich grimmig an.

Viele Rufe. Die Zuschauertribüne johlte. Tobte. Sie wollten den Kampf. Ja.

Kirigakure gegen Konohagakure.

Und immer wieder die selben lautstarken Unterhaltungen.

„Dieses Mädchen heißt Hatake!"

„Die Tochter des Reißzahns!"

„Sie sieht aus wie der Kopierninja."

„Der hat im Krieg meinen Sohn getötet. Yu Izami soll sie töten."

„Kirigakure ist schwach wie immer. Gegen einen Hatake kommt man nicht an. Egal, wie jung sie sein mag."

„Kakashi Hatake' s Schwester? Ich hab noch nie was von ihr gehört."

„Doch, doch. Er hat eine Schwester. Sie soll beinahe genauso talentiert sein wie er."

„Und sie hat ihr Gesicht verborgen. Wie alle Mitglieder des Hatake- Clans."

„Dieses Mädchen ist so jung. Unverantwortlich sie hier teilnehmen zu lassen."

„Konohagakure' s Jugend scheint nicht mehr das zu sein, was es mal war. Sie hat doch keine Chance gegen unseren Jungen."

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat ihn sogar schon verletzt."

Dieses Gerede. Schrecklich. Es lenkte mich ab. Für einen Moment. Dabei war ich bereits im vollem Gang. Waren schon mitten im Kampf. Aber einen kleinen Moment hatte ich nicht aufgepasst. Er traf mich. Mit der Faust im Gesicht. Ich stürzte. Rollte kurz. Sprang schlagartig wieder auf. Musste das jetzt wirklich sein? Das war doch ein Witz. Richtig genervt wischte ich mir das Blut aus meiner Nase weg. Sah Yu eher unbeeindruckt an.

„War's das jetzt? Oder kommt noch was?"

„Du Miststück."

Hinter mir. Ein Geräusch. Wirklich hinter? Ich schloss meine Augen. Konzentrierte mich. Rauschen. Fließen. Wasser. Hinter mir...Nein! Unter mir! Da kam Wasser! Eine Fontäne!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang ich von der Stelle. Die Fontäne schoss aus der Erde. Mit einem äußerst mächtigen Druck. Das Ding hätte mich so richtig verletzen können. Depp. Na dann. Ich hatte auch etwas dazu gelernt. Itachi hatte es mir beigebracht. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Es war harte Schule gewesen. Aber ich hatte es geschafft.

Ich übte Fingerzeichen aus. Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Ne, Tatsu, Ushi, Tora.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!"

Ich ließ einen starken Feuerdrachen auf Yu los. Und der traf ihn. Traf ihn am Arm. Ja. Schöne Verbrennungen. Dieser Schwächlich fing schon wieder an zu schreien. War in vollkommener Rage. Panisch. Gut. Das war wirklich gut. Meine Gelegenheit.

„Hey!"

Ich war schnell. Wahrscheinlich schneller, als er ansatzweiße dachte. Stand hinter ihm. Ein Tritt gegen seine Kniekehle. Nochmals ein Schrei von ihm. Konnte sich nicht halten. Ging in die Knie. Und jetzt das letzte. Ein Schlag gegen seinen Hals. Ein guter Treffer. Und Yu sackte zu Boden. Bewusstlos.

Ich grinste zufrieden. Sah ihn kalt an.

„Ich bin Kazosomane Hatake. Leg dich nicht mit mir an."

Absolute Stille. Ich sah durch die Zuschauerreihen. Gespannt, was jetzt kommen würde. Und dann...

Jubelschreie. Lautstarkes Klatschen. Da waren sie. Mindestens zwei Drittel der Zuschauer standen. Jubelten begeistert. Klatschten wie verrückt. Die Anderen. Entgeistertes Raunen. Pfiffe. Aber diese Aufmerksamkeit. Ja. Dreitausend Menschen waren da. Sahen mich. Beachteten mich. Waren entweder begeistert oder beschwerten sich. Aber sie waren aufmerksam. Nur einer fehlte.

Kakashi.

Begeisterte Rufe. Trillerpfeifen. Lachen. Extraportionen gebackene Ananas. Gebratene Nudeln. Gegrilltes Fleisch. Immer wieder umarmte Nickey mich stürmisch. Lachte. Iruka war ruhiger. Aber lächelte mir zu. Itachi schnappte sich immer wieder Fleisch, lachte bei den Sturm seiner Ziehschwester auf. Taichi- sensei lächelte stetig. Hatte Sasuke auf dem Arm und fütterte ihn. Lachen. Nickey' s stürmische Umarmung schnürte mir schon fast die Luft weg.

„Toll, Kazuu! Du bist Chunin! Du hast es diesem Kerl gezeigt."

„Ja. Du warst super. Ich hätte das nicht geschafft"

„Ach, Iruka. Du kannst mir getrost glauben. Du bist wesentlich stärker."

Taichi lächelte amüsiert.

„Interessant, wie du eure Kämpfe als Vergleichswert nimmst. Aber du warst wirklich gut."

Es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie Taichi trotz seiner Blindheit wirklich alles mitbekam. Wir konnten niemals so gut werden wie er. Aber das machte nichts.

Chunin. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war Chunin. Als einzige aus Konohagakure. Sonst noch zwei aus Suna.

Aber ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war Chunin. Ein großer Tag. Ein besonderer Tag.

Später am Abend war mir diese Feier doch zuviel. Ich hatte mich für einen Moment entschuldigt. Hatte mich nach draußen in die Terrasse begeben und hatte mich auf den doch kalten Boden gesetzt. Gegen die Gipswand gelehnt. Ich sah in den Himmel. Schöne Dunkelheit. Vollmond. Sterne. Eine traumhafte Aussicht. So sah diese Aussicht von unten aus. Sie ähnelte der auf den Gedenkgötzen. Wahnsinn. Wie damals mit Tenzou und Kakashi. Aber die zwei waren ja natürlich unterwegs. Tenzou hatte ich immerhin seit der Prüfung nicht mehr gesehen. Und Kakashi.

Leichte Schritte Richtung zu mir. Jemand setzte sich neben mich. Ich sah nicht hin. Wusste, wer das war.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Wird es immer so laufen?"

„Du meinst, weil Kakashi nicht hier ist?"

Ich nickte. Ein kurzer Seufzer von Taichi.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Kakashi Hatake gehört jetzt schon den besten Shinobi unseres Dorfes an. Je besser ein Shinobi ist, desto mehr A und S-Missionen erhält er. Die sind oft außerhalb Konohas und dauern auch wesentlich länger. Wenn ein Jonin wie ich jedoch Schüler hat, kann er öfters und länger im Dorf bleiben. So richtig ist er aber noch nicht soweit, um ein Sensei zu werden. Er ist noch zu jung."

Zu jung? Er hatte mich doch trainiert.

„Ich habe Kakashi früher auch selten gesehen. Er ist mein Bruder und wir sind ständig getrennt. Irgendwann geht das nicht mehr. Ich hätte ihn so gerne heute hier gehabt."

Taichi klang verständnisvoll.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Wenn man schon eine Familie hat, will man auch bei ihnen sein."

„Was ist mit deiner Familie? Hast du denn eine?"

Ich denke es war ein schwerer Punkt für Taichi. Aber er sagte mir die Wahrheit.

„Ich habe eine Familie. Sie wohnt in einem anderen Teil des Feuerreiches. Mein Vater gehört zu den Feudalherren."

„Aber wieso..."

„Ich hab einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich bin blind geboren. Das gehört sich einfach nicht. Das hatte er mir deutlich klar gemacht. Mit elf bin ich dann weg und hier gelandet. Hier ist meine Familie. Hier gehöre ich dazu. Ihr seid meine Familie. Du. Iruka. Und Nickey."

Kurzes Lächeln meinerseits.

„Ja..."

Aber Kakashi war auch mein Bruder. Und er war nie da. Und was... wenn...

Da war eine kleine Träne. Schnell wischte ich sie weg. Nein. Ich würde niemals weinen. Der Hatake-Clan weint nicht. Gibt sich allgemein rational. Das waren die Regeln. Na, gut. Das Rationale hatte ich bisher noch nicht wirklich hingekriegt. Aber ich hatte noch nie geweint. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ich starrte verbissen in die sternenklare Nacht.

„Kazuu..."

„Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Jetzt sind fast fünf Wochen vergangen. Und keinen Ton. Kein Bericht. Nichts."

„Es geht ihm bestimmt gut."

„Eher nicht."

„Kazuu. Du machst dir wirklich sorgen um deinen Bruder."

Ich nickte bedrückt. Natürlich machte ich mir sorgen. Aber nicht nur das.

„Ich glaube, ich vermisse ihn. Kakashi ist wieder nicht da."

Taichi seufzte. Wuschelte mir durch' s Haar. Lächelte gütig.

„Nun ja. Immerhin ist er dein Bruder. Und er wird bestimmt wieder kommen. Immerhin ist es Kakashi Hatake."

Ja. Mein Bruder Kakashi Hatake. Der Kopierninja. Wahrscheinlich der beste Shinobi aus Konohagakure. Ein Krieger. Mein Bruder. Der nicht hier war. Schon wieder.

Weitere zwei Wochen später fehlte immer noch eine Spur von Kakashi. Es machte mich traurig. Alleine daheim zu sein. Die Nacht. Alleine. Am Morgen beim Frühstück. Auch alleine. Kein Kakashi, der die Arme verschränkt hielt und mich streng ansah. Keiner, der wortlos und lieblos den mit Essen gefüllten Teller mir vor die Nase warf. Oder aber, der mit mir lachte. Mich neckte. Kein Kakashi, der mir spaßeshalber meine Haare zersauste. Oder, der mit mir auf dem Dach da lag und in den Nachthimmel starrte.

An einem Abend tröstete mich Iruka. Wir waren zusammen auf dem Sportplatz. Lagen auf der Wiese. Es regnete. Aber es war ein angenehmer Regen. Leicht und warm. Die Nässe durchzog unsere Haare. Das Gesicht. Unsere Körper. Sie waren nass. Aber nicht schwer. Ich schloss meine Augen. Nahm Iruka' s ruhige Stimme wahr.

„Kazuu. Dir geht es nicht gut."

Keine Antwort von mir.

„Hey...Du kannst auch jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du dich einsam fühlst."

„Aber...Iruka..."

„Weißt du, Kazuu. Ich bin auch nicht gerne daheim. Meine Eltern hatten kein Haus, wie ihr, aber die Wohnung ist sehr groß. Zu groß für mich. Ich bin einsam. Genau wie du."

Stimmte ja. Iruka hatte ja wesentlich mehr Pech als ich. Vielleicht würde Kakashi wieder da sein. Und dann war er bei mir. Aber Iruka? Er hatte im Grunde genommen niemanden.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn traurig an.

„Iruka...es tut mir leid."

Kurzes trauriges Lachen.

„Ach komm schon. Wir können ja auch uns zusammen einsam fühlen."

„Witzig."

Ich sah ihn direkt an. Er mich. Seine dunkle Augen waren irgendwie so warm. Freundlich. Und doch scharfsinnig. Die Gesichtszüge lächelnd. Warm.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Musste zurücklächeln. Iruka war toll. Immer für mich da. Inzwischen ein guter Freund. Mein bester Freund.

Wir waren unterwegs zu mir nach Hause. Da waren Stimmen.

Kakashi!

Ich wollte schon zum Hauseingang stürmen, als Iruka mich schlagartig festhielt.

„Shht. Er ist nicht alleine."

Stimmte. Kakashi klang aufgeregt. Da waren noch zwei weitere Stimmen. Taichi- sensei eindeutig. Und die andere. Eine ältere, freundliche Stimme. Der Hokage. In unserem Haus?

Wir näherten uns dem Haus. Fingen an zu lauschen.

Kakashi wirkte irgendwie leicht gereizt.

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen. Warum muss ich jetzt schon wieder sofort aufbrechen?"

Der Hokage klang ruhig.

„Seit der Chunin- Auswahlprüfung sind die Dörfer wieder in Auffuhr. Konohagakure wird inzwischen von Kirigakure bedroht. Ich muss dich dorthin schicken. Du wirst mit ihnen verhandeln."

„Dann soll Kazuu mich begleiten. Wir können die Mission gemeinsam durchführen. Jetzt, da sie Chunin ist. Und zwar ohne mein Wissen."

Taichi' s Stimme wirkte leicht ungeduldig.

„Hätte ich warten sollen, bist du wieder da bist? Sie war soweit."

„Schon gut. Ich weiß ja. Also kann Kazuu auch mit mir kommen."

Der Hokage musste anscheinend den Kopf geschüttelt haben. Kakashi' s ruhige Stimme erhielt mal einen wütenden Unterton.

„Warum nicht? Kazuu bedeutet alles für mich und wir können uns wegen dieser Missionen nie sehen. Ich weiß, sie schafft das."

„Kakashi hat Recht. Kazuu ist soweit, ihn zu begleiten."

Und dann wieder der Hokage.

„Ich weiß genau, was ihr meint. Ihr Auftritt bei den Chunin- Auswahlprüfungen hat einen großen Eindruck hinterlassen. Und du bist in allen Dörfern sehr bekannt. Du bist Kakashi Hatake, mit dem Sharingan. Die Leute fangen schon an von den Hatake- Geschwistern zu reden."

„Und? Was hat das genau zu bedeuten?"

„Es ist gefährlich, berühmt als Familie zu sein. Viele Feinde werden versuchen euch gegeneinander auszuspielen. Kakashi, Kazosomane ist fast so talentiert wie du. Früher oder später wird sie beinahe genauso stark sein. Und ich denke, irgendjemand wird es schaffen euch zwei gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Was denkst du werden die Konsequenzen sein?"

Uns gegeneinander aufspielen? Uns aufhetzen. Niemals. Wer sollte das denn tun? Und warum? Weil wir stark waren? Was würde passieren? Kakashi war wesentlich stärker als ich. Aber wie würde es in fünf Jahren aussehen? Oder zehn? Wenn der Größenunterschied nicht mehr so heftig sein würde. Wenn er mir körperlich nicht mehr so ganz überlegen sein würde? Hätte das irgendein Einfluss auf uns...

„Ich verstehe."

Kakashi klang ernst.

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Trotzdem möchte ich mit ihr eine Mission durchführen."

„Kakashi."

Der Hokage blieb tatsächlich weiter ruhig.

„Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich kann und werde euch zwei vorerst nicht zusammen in einem Team einteilen. Ihr müsst einzeln kämpfen. Ihr sollt jetzt nicht unter den Hatake- Geschwistern bekannt werden. Ihr müsst noch stärker werden, emotional stabiler."

Stabiler? Anscheinend regte ich mich. Iruka hielt mich wesentlich stärker am Arm fest, schüttelte ernst den Kopf und hielt sich den Finger vor seinem Mund.

Ich nickte missmutig. Ich wollte endlich rein. Mein Bruder. Er war mir so nah. Ich wollte zu ihm.

Anscheinend hatte Kakashi dem Hokage zugestimmt.

Dessen Stimme klang gut beruhigt.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Kakashi. Vorerst musst du noch einige Missionen durchführen. Aber bald werde ich dir Urlaub geben. Und dir und deinem Team auch, Taichi. Das kann ich für euch tun."

„Danke, Hokage."

Ich saß missmutig auf dem Dach des Hatake – Anwesens. Hatte mein Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Iruka neben mir. Sah in dem Himmel.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Es geht schon."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„Na dann. Kannst mich ja mal begrüßen. Ihr zwei habt gelauscht."

Kakashi' s klare, besonnene Stimme. Ich sprang sofort auf. Machte kehrt. Sah direkt in sein vermummtes Gesicht. Er schien zu lächeln.

„Du bist jetzt also Chunin. Hey, Iruka. Alles klar?"

Der nickte stumm.

„Gut."

„Kakashi...wir haben alles gehört."

Mein Bruder seufzte. Sah bedacht in den Himmel.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass ich schon bald wieder weg muss. Es tut mir leid, kleine Schwester."

„Ja...Aber wir wussten es. Ich wusste es. Nicht wahr?"

„Du wusstest, dass wir uns kaum sehen können. Es ist trotzdem Scheiße."

„Ja...Aber ich reiß mich zusammen. Ich werde stärker. Und dann können wir zusammen gehen. Wir werden irgendwann im selben Team sein."

Ja. Irgendwann würde ich soweit sein. Irgendwann würde es der Hokage einsehen. Kakashi und ich gehörten einfach zusammen. Die Leute fingen also schon an, von den Hatake- Geschwistern zu sprechen. Ja. Irgendwann würden wir als Geschwister berühmt werden. Und nichts und niemand könnte uns je davon abhalten. Nein. Niemand würde es schaffen uns zu entzweien. Wir würden niemals Feinde werden. Nie.

Das war der Plan.

Und auch wenn ich jetzt Kakashi erst mal nicht sehen konnte, ich hatte ja noch mein Team. Wir waren auch zusammen. Wir würden ein Team bleiben. Und irgendwann, würde ich mit Kakashi in einem Team sein.

Doch bis dahin.

Gab es Team 2.

**Kapitel 13: Wendung – nicht alles ist gut**

Schnell verging die Zeit. Schon recht bald waren vierzehn Monate seit dem Beginn des Team 2 vergangen. Ich war zehn. Hatte meine Fähigkeiten verstärkt. Nickey hatte gerade erst die Chunin- Auswahlprüfung bestanden. Zwei ihrer drei Kekkei Genkai hatte sie bereits unter ihrer Kontrolle. Nickey war eigentlich ein fröhlicher Mensch, nur hatte sie nachts immer wieder diese Alpträume. Auf unseren tagelangen Missionen konnte sie es nicht mehr vor uns verbergen. Nickey hatte Iruka und mir nie genau erzählt, was mit ihrer Familie passiert war und wir respektierten dies. Arme Nickey. Sie war sonst so fröhlich, lachte viel, machte ihre Scherze. Bei Missionen erfreute sie sich der Natur, war stets beliebt bei unseren Auftragsgebern. Sorgte stets dafür, dass Iruka und ich unser Versprechen einhielten und uns nicht die Köpfe einschlugen. Ja. Das war die fröhliche Nickey. Die andere war hauptsächlich nach einem Alptraum zu sehen. Sie wirkte dann verstört und ängstlich. Weinte dann. Und schwieg. Die traurige Nickey ließ sich nicht helfen.

Iruka war da anders. Ehrlich in seiner ganzen Art. Er war gerade dreizehn geworden. Er war ein gutes Stück gewachsen; war ungefähr einen Kopf größer als ich. Seine Stimme war deutlich dunkler. Iruka war noch Genin aus eigener Entscheidung. Er sagte, er würde erst an der Prüfung teilnehmen, wenn er sich absolut sicher sei, dass er sie bestehen könne. Iruka machte ernst mit seinem Wunsch Lehrer zu werden. Er las viel. Sachbücher und Pädagogik. Nutzte jede freie Minute. Iruka kämpfte nicht mehr viel. Natürlich gab er im Training alles. Entwickelte sich weiter. Auch war er es, der unsere Missionen auf sämtliche Eventualitäten vorbereitete. Planungen durchführte. Er war derjenige, der uns Jüngeren organisierte.

Taichi blieb nach wie vor ein guter Sensei. Trainierte uns individuell. Hatte regelmäßig Kontakt mit dem Uchiha-Clan und Kakashi. Kümmerte sich um Iruka, damit dieser nicht ständig bei sich alleine Zuhause war. War Kakashi wieder auf Missionen, war ich oft zusammen mit Iruka. Sonst wäre er alleine und ich alleine. Auch waren wir oft bei den Uchihas zum Essen eingeladen. Die Zeit war toll. Sie schien nie zu Ende zu gehen.

Ich irrte mich.

Wir waren mitten auf einer Mission nahe des jungen Dorfes Otogakure. Dieses Dorf war vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre alt. Keiner wusste, wer der Gründer war. Unsere Aufgabe war es, uns in dem Nachbardorf über Otogakure zu informieren. Wir waren getrennt. Taichi- sensei und Nickey erforschten den westlichen Teil des Waldes. Iruka und ich den nördlichen. Wir waren schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs. Ruhten uns auf einem Baum aus. Saßen auf einem breiten Ast, etwa zehn Meter vom Boden entfernt. Iruka hatte ein Buch über Geometrie herausgezogen und darin gelesen. Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen den mächtigen Hauptstamm.

„Wie lange sollen wir Pause machen?"

„Zehn Minuten müssten reichen. Wir sind sowieso schon hinten dran."

„Ich bin für zwanzig Minuten."

„Kazuu!"

Ein strenger Tonfall von ihm. Ich lachte leise. War noch müde.

„Das war nur ein Witz."

„Ha, ha. Ich lach mich tot."

„Iruka. Lies einfach dein Buch."

Grummeln. Dann schweigen. Jeder von uns beschäftigte sich selbst. Es war ruhig.

Da. Schnelle Schritte. Noch gut weit entfernt. Schwere Schritte. Nicht Taichi. Nicht Nickey. Schritte von Männern. Sieben oder acht.

„Kazuu."

„Ich höre es."

„Komm mit. Wir klettern höher."

Gesagt, getan. Wir versteckten uns in die Baumkrone. Beobachteten, was passieren würde. Iruka setzte eine ernste Mimik auf.

„Hör zu, Kazuu. Du beobachtest. Ich lausche."

Ich nickte. Iruka kniete auf dem Stamm und schloss die Augen. Ich stand neben ihm. Konzentrierte mich. Da. Tatsächlich acht Menschen tauchten auf. Offensichtlich Shinobi. Einige Männer, drei Jungen in Iruka' s Alter. Standen im Kreis. Diskutierten heftig miteinander. Diese Stirnbänder.

„Iruka. Da sind Shinobi. Dieses Symbol. Ein Notenschlüssel? Von welchem..."

„Oto- Nins. Hast du letzte Woche nicht aufgepasst?"

„Doch, hab ich."

„Shht. Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Ich schwieg. Konzentrierte mich. Beobachtete weiter. Diese Shinobi mussten wirklich in Rage sein. Gestikulierten wie wild. Iruka hatte noch die Augen geschlossen.

„Sie sind hinter jemanden her. Anscheinend ein Kind."

Ich runzelte argwöhnisch mit der Stirn.

„Sie suchen ein Kind? Noch was?"

„Da fällt immer wieder der Name Orochimaru."

„Hm. Den Namen hab ich irgendwo gehört. Wer ist das?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Konzentrier dich endlich."

Ich beobachtete die Shinobi weiter. Die waren stark mit sich selbst beschäftigt; bemerkten uns nicht. Mit einem Schlag riss Iruka entsetzt die Augen auf. Erschreckte mich damit.

„Was hast du?"

„Ni..."

Ein harter Treffer von der Seite. Ich prallte brutal gegen Iruka. Diese Wucht. Wir konnten uns nicht halten. Fielen. Noch eine Wendung. Wir landeten auf unsere Füße. Gott sei Dank. Die Landung war harmlos. Wir waren bereits gut genug trainiert. Dumm nur, dass wir uns nun inmitten dieser Menschen befanden. Standen kerzengerade, starrten in die mürrischen Gesichter. Ich ging vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, setzte eine kalte Mimik auf.

„Iruka. Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem."

Iruka machte sich groß und sprach mit einer lauten, fordernden Stimme.

„Wer seid ihr?"

Dann die Antwort. Die Männer brüllten vor Lachen. Konnten sich kaum halten. Dann noch eine kurze, aber heftige Vibration hinter uns. Schlagartig wendeten Iruka und ich. Starrten ernst den Mann an. Das Gesicht verborgen. Lange, zottelige Haare. Er war sogar noch größer als Taichi- sensei. Das Stirnband mit dem Notenschlüssel. Er grinste uns hämisch an.

„Seht mal. Was wir da haben. Welpen aus Konohagakure. Wo ist Nickey Kuroi?"

Was? Nickey? Ich schwieg. Starrte den Kerl vor mir an. Iruka hatte ebenfalls einen kalten Blick aufgesetzt.

„Wer soll das sein?"

Regung hinter uns. Wir reagierten blitzartig. Ich packte Iruka am Arm und wir sprangen rückwärts auf den nächstbesten Ast. Griffen unsere Kunai. Iruka in der Hocke, ich stand steif. Der anscheinende Anführer hielt sein hämisches Grinsen bei.

„Ihr seid ja äußerst misstrauisch. Uns ist bekannt, dass die Tochter von Selene und Nicolas Kuroi sich hier befindet. Zusammen mit anderen Kindern aus Konoha. Und ihr wollt mir ehrlich weismachen, dass ihr sie nicht kennt?"

Ich schluckte heimlich. Blieb auf der Stelle stehen.

„Tz. Wir kennen keine Nickey."

„VERARSCH MICH NICHT, MÄDCHEN."

Ich hielt den Schrei stand. Zuckte nicht. Ja Das waren auf jeden Fall Feinde.

„Pass auf, Kazuu."

Ich nickte kurz. Der Typ blieb ungerührt. Winkte hinter sich.

„Zwei nach Süden, zwei nach Westen, zwei nach Osten."

Nicken. Und schon waren sechs dieser Kerle weg. Der Anführer, ein anderer Erwachsener und ein Jugendlicher starrten uns arrogant an.

„Ich habe keine Lust so lange zu warten. Orochimaru wird schon ungeduldig. Sagt mir, wo Nickey Kuroi ist."

„Wer soll das sein?"

„Wir kennen so jemanden nicht."

Verdammt. Der Jugendliche war schnell. Tauchte auf einmal hinter uns auf. Schlug Iruka gegen den Rücken, warf ihn vom Baum. Hatte mich plötzlich im Würgegriff. Knallte mich gegen den Hauptstamm. Würgte weiter.

Schmerz. Luft.

Es brannte. Jeder anstrengende Atemzug brannte sich durch die Trachea. Da war nicht genug. Luft. Sauerstoff. Es war zu wenig. Und dann dieser gefühlslose Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wo ist Nickey Kuroi?"

Ich schwieg. Wie zur Hölle sollte ich auch reden können? Mein Herz schlug wie wild. Ich spürte es regelrecht. Zittern. Schweiß. Adrenalin. Ich zerrte mit der einen Hand an seinem Arm. Mit der anderen griff ich hinter meinem Rücken. Da! Luft. Ich brauchte Luft. Ich hatte Panik. Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so.

Nein. Ich will nicht sterben.

Ich röchelte. Luft! Im Hintergrund Iruka' s panische Stimme.

„Kazuu!"

Panik! Todesangst.

Nein! Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will nicht!

Blutstrom gegen meinen Körper.

Mein Gesicht. Dieser, bittere, widerwärtige Geschmack. Dieses hässliche, schmutzige Rot. Verbreitete sich. Auf meinen Oberteil. Meine schwarze Hose. Meine freien Arme. Das Gesicht. Die Haare.

Sein Gesicht. So blass. Leer. Keine Emotionen.

Tot.

Die Hände sofort von meinem Hals gelöst. Aus dem klaffendem Schlitz an seiner Kehle spritze das Blut wie eine Fontäne aus der Arterie.

Bedeckte mich mit dem hässlichem, klebrigem Rot. Ich stieß den Feind vom Ast. Er landete leblos mit dem Rücken auf die raue Erde. Verblutete dort. War tot. Ich starr. Blutbedeckt. Meine Hand zitterte. Das Blut an dem Kunai tropfte in gleichmäßige Schritte auf den Ast.

Tot.

Der Junge war gerade durch meine Hand gestorben. Ich hatte gerade getötet. Einen Jungen. Ich hatte einen Jungen getötet.

„Kazuu! Pass auf!"

Iruka war plötzlich vor mir. Kniete. Beide Hände waagrecht nach vorne gestreckt. Das Kunai fest im Griff. Steckte in der Brust des feindlichen Mannes. Sein Blut rann an Iruka' s Hände entlang. Der Mann ließ seine Waffe fallen. Stürzte rückwärts vom Baum. Fiel in die Tiefe. Iruka stand auf. Sah mich ernst an. Hie und da zierte düsteres Rot sein Gesicht.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Kazuu? Bist du okay? Antworte mir."

Langsam. Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Wurde klar. Sah Iruka gefasst an. Nickte. Er ebenfalls. Sah kalt zu dem einzigsten Überlebenden. Stellte sich mehr oder weniger schützend vor mich.

„Ist wirklich alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja..."

Iruka sprang vom Baum auf den blutbedeckten Boden. Die zwei leblosen Körper ignorierte er. Betrachtete den Feind.

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir kennen niemanden, der so heißt."

„Ihr...Bastarde."

Der Oto- Nin wirkte trotz allem unbeeindruckt. Schritt langsam in Richtung Iruka. Stieg einfach auf die Leiche des Jugendlichen, um sie nicht umgehen zu müssen. Starrte Iruka kalt an.

„Wegen euch muss ich mir die Finger schmutzig machen. Das war überhaupt nicht nett."

Ohne eine Warnung griff er an. Mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Iruka wurde gegen den Baumstamm geschleudert. Landete genau auf die rechte Schläfe. Blutete stark. Rührte sich kurz nicht. Schien bewusstlos zu sein.

„Iruka!"

Alleine schafften wir es nicht. Dieser Kerl war anders als die anderen Zwei. Um einiges gefährlicher als sie. Alleine konnten wir das nicht schaffen. Und wir mussten Nickey und Taichi- sensei warnen.

Die Pfeife!

Schnell riss ich mein damaliges Geburtstagsgeschenk von der Tasche, holte tief Luft und pfiff. Eigentlich nichts zu hören. Aber ich wusste, sie funktionierte. In einer Frequenz, die das menschliche Gehör nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Aber Taichi. Er würde es hören. Er würde dann wissen, das äußerste Vorsicht geboten war.

Iruka.

Ich sprang zu ihm; griff sein T-Shirt, erhöhte den Abstand zwischen uns und dem Feind. Versteckte uns in eine Baumkrone. Lehnte schwer atmend meinen Partner gegen den Hauptstamm. Schüttelte ihn entsetzt.

„Iruka! Wach auf. Bitte."

Ich strich besorgt über seine Schläfe. Sein Blut verteilte sich verbissen in meine Handinnenfläche. Sein Pferdeschwanz hatte sich gut gelöst. Die sonst strahlend braune Haare waren mit klebrigem Rot vermischt.

„Iruka!"

Ich schüttelte ihn. Er sollte aufwachen. Unbedingt. Eine kurze Regung. Dann Aufreißen seiner Augen. Heftig beugte er sich nach vorne. Übergab sich leicht keuchend. Zumindest hatte er mich nicht getroffen. Aber Iruka schien fertig zu sein. Atmete heftig.

„Was ist passiert?...mein Kopf..."

Klare Symptome. Ganz klar. Viel konnte ich im Moment nicht tun. Nahm ein Kunai. Schnitt ein großzügiges Stück meines Ärmels ab. Faltete es mehrmals zusammen und presste es direkt gegen seine Platzwunde. Er schrie kurz leise vor Schmerz auf und zuckte ernst zusammen.

„Das tut weh, verdammt."

„Schon klar. Bleib ruhig. Du hast wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung."

„Na prima. Und du ärgerst dich ständig über Nasenbluten. Wir können getrost tauschen."

„Shht. Der Kerl ist hier irgendwo. Er hat dich ordentlich gegen den Baum geschmettert."

„Toll..."

„Iruka..."

„Was ist?"

Ich sah ihn ernst an. Strich ihm kurz sanft wie möglich über seine offene Haare. Küsste eine unverletzte Stelle seiner Stirn und legte sachte meine Stirn auf seine.

„Danke, Iruka. Du hast mich gerettet."

„Kazuu. Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Ich denke, er hatte damit Recht. Immerhin war ich bereits blutüberströmt. Hatte auch einige Verletzungen davongetragen. Und ich hatte gerade erst einen Menschen getötet. Wie sollte ich da denn gut aussehen?

Zornige, überhebliche Rufe. Der Kerl schien sich ein Spaß daraus zu machen, uns zu suchen. Machte extra langsam. Ich löste mich von Iruka und sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir machen sollen, Iruka. Er hat uns gleich."

Iruka schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Atmete weiterhin schwer.

„Lass mich zurück."

„Was...nein!"

„Kazuu. Ich kann nicht weiterlaufen. Ich schlaf gleich ein."

„Nein. Ich bleib bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein."

„Wenn er uns erwischt, sterben wir beide."

„Das lass ich nicht zu. Wenn ich gehe, bist du vollkommen wehrlos. Ich kann den einen von dir weglocken, aber die anderen könnten jederzeit wieder auftauchen."

„Ich weiß das. Hör zu. Du lässt mich nicht im Stich. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Ich will, dass du Taichi- sensei und Nickey hilfst. Jetzt bin ich bloß ein Klotz am Bein. Also geh."

„Nein!"

Dann sah er mich ernst an. Bestimmend. Fordernd.

„Kazosomane. Mach nur dieses eine Mal, was ich dir sage. Bitte."

Ich sah ihn direkt an. In seine dunklen Augen. So bestimmend. Und entschlossen. Er würde es sich nicht ausreden lassen. Keine Chance. Aber ihn alleine lassen? Das wäre doch Verrat. Ich musste ihm helfen. Dann wenigstens eine Bedrohung abwenden. Ihn so schützen. Den Kerl ablenken. Wenigstens das. Langsam und zaghaft nickte ich. Gut. Ich würde ihn so beschützen. Sah ihn ernst an. Er lächelte, strich mir durch' s Haar.

„Dann pass auf dich auf."

Meine Antwort war kurz. Einfach. Ehrlich.

„Stirb nicht."

Ich rannte. Wurde verfolgt. Wenigstens ließ er so Iruka in Ruhe. Bloß weg von hier. Die Luft brannte sich in meine belasteten Lungen. Schweißtropfen vermischten sich mit dem fremden Blut und rannen teilweise in meine Augen. Ich konnte kaum gleichmäßig atmen. Wollte weg.

Ein Schlag. Gegen meinem Arm. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Mein Arm! Unglaubliche Schmerzen. Dieses unglaubliche Knacken. Bruch!

Mein Arm war gebrochen. Ich stürzte. Rollte mehrmals. Sprang verbissen auf. Stützte mit der Hand den verletzten Arm. Betrachtete die hitzige Grimasse argwöhnisch.

„So, Mädchen. Sag mir, wo Nickey Kuroi ist!"

„Verdammt! Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!"

„Ganz schön bissig! Dann kannst du auch die Konsequenzen tragen."

Bedrohliche Stimme. Einige Schritte zu mir. Dann ein weiterer Schlag. In meinen Magen. Ich keuchte. Ging in die Knie. Schlecht. Mir war einfach nur schlecht. Wirklich schlecht. Beinahe musste ich mich übergeben. Ich atmete heftig. Sah in die Höhe. Zu dem Shinobi. Seine Augen kalt. Er hob die Hand. Erwischte mich mit dem Handrücken in mein Gesicht. Ich schrie. Rollte wieder. Blieb liegen. Meine Nase. Natürlich blutete sie wieder. Ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Bemerkte, wie er immer näher zu mir schritt.

Das war's. Keine Chance. Ich würde es nicht schaffen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich sterben. Bestimmt. Ich würde sterben. Sein Gesicht. Seine Augen. Grausam. Kalt. Brutal. Er würde mich töten. Er schritt näher. Und näher. War schon fast bei mir. Ein Kunai in seiner Hand. Brutaler Blick.

Dann Starre. Ein fremdes Kunai ragte aus seiner Brust. Blut tropfte daran unbarmherzig auf den Waldboden. Der Blick. Erschrocken. Starr. Leer.

Tod.

Der Körper sackte auf den Boden. Da. Taichi- sensei. Kühler Blick. Nickey im Arm. Nickey. Es war seltsam. Ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte war überdeckt mit schwarzen Flecken. Ausgehend von einem Mal an ihrem Hals. Sie rührte sich nicht. War bewusstlos. Taichi blutete selbst stark. Aus der Schulter. Den Armen. Einem Oberschenkel. Im Gesicht. Wirkte sehr geschafft. Sprang zu mir.

„Kazosomane...Du atmest schwer und hier riecht es nach Blut. Bist du verletzt."

„Ein bisschen... Das meiste Blut stammt nicht von mir. Iruka ist stark verletzt. Er ist versteckt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange er durchhält."

Taichi- sensei atmete schwer.

„Du hast dir, glaube ich, den Arm gebrochen."

„Ja..."

„Wie schlimm? Kannst du Nickey trotzdem tragen?"

Es war nur ein leichter Bruch. Das wusste ich. Es würde gehen. Langsam stand ich auf. Keuchte kurz heftig. Doch ich behielt das Gleichgewicht. Nahm Taichi - sensei Nickey ab. Trug sie in meinen Armen.

„Nickey..."

„Kazosomane. Er ist gleich hier. Geh! Nimm Nickey. Geh zu Iruka. Flieht. Er ist gleich hier."

„Wer ist er?"

„Oro..."

„Zu spät."

Diese kalte Stimme. So ruhig und gelassen. Freundlich und doch ernst. Bedrohlich.

Taichi! Sensei!

Tropf...Tropf...Tropf...

Rotes Blut.

Tropf...tropf...

Weitgerissene Augen.

Tropf...tropf...tropf...

Blut aus dem Mund.

Tropf...tropf...

Blut aus der Brust.

Tropf...tropf...

Dort, wo sich das Herz befindet.

Tropf...tropf...

Noch mal Husten. Blut spritzte auf den Boden.

Tropf...

Dann Einsacken in die Knie.

Tropf...tropf...

Ein ernster Blick zu mir.

„Kazosomane...flieh..."

Tropf...tropf...tropf...

Taichi...Das kann nicht sein. Nein! Das kann nicht sein! NEIN! TAICHI-SENSEI!

TAICHI-SEINSEI! NEIN!

Ich konnte nichts machen. Nickey im Arm. Verlor den Halt. Kniete auf den Boden. Konnte nur zusehen. Wie er von einem Schwert von hinten durchbohrt wurde. Wie er Blut spuckte. Wie er zusammensackte. Wie er noch zu mir sprach. Dann entgültig mit dem Körper auf dem Boden fiel. Wie er so da lag. Noch ein zwei pfeifende Atemzüge. Noch ein kurzes Röcheln. Eine Träne an seine Augen.

Dann nichts.

Nur daliegen. Keine Bewegung. Kein Laut. Stille. Leere. Nichts. Absolut nichts. Tod.

„Taichi...TAICHI-SENSEI!"

Ich schrie. Konnte es nicht fassen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Nein! Niemals! Was war passiert? Es hatte nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert! Aber es kam mir vor wie Stunden! Was war passiert! Langsam. Langsam sah ich auf. Das Schwert aus seinem Rücken wurde zurückgezogen. Eine Schlange. Eine riesige Schlange hatte es im Maul. Wie? Wie konnte das sein? Die Schlange bewegte sich rückwärts. Ich sah ihr zu. Rückwärt. Weiter rückwärts. Formte sich. Gehörte einem Körper an. Ein Arm. Ein Arm?

Dieser Mensch...

Kalter, grausamer Blick. Bleiche Haut. Lange, schwarze Haare. Schlitzaugen. Kühles Lächeln. Blick zu mir.

Wer?...Was...

Ich war nicht klar. Konnte nur starren. Mich nicht bewegen. Kniete. An Taichi. Nickey in meinen Armen. Starrte ihn an. Konnte ihn nur anstarren.

Er lächelte.

„Du siehst den jungen Hatake ähnlich. Ich hab schon gehört, dass Kakashi Hatake eine kleine Schwester hat. Aber da musst du noch fast ein Baby gewesen sein. Wie geht's ihm denn?"

Schweigen meinerseits. Ich konnte nichts sagen.

„Keine Angst, kleine Hatake. Ich habe mein Soll erfüllt. Nickey Kuroi wird mir gehören. Sie wird stärker. Und dann wird sie mir freiwillig folgen. Mit ihr wird auch Itachi Uchiha kommen. Die zwei gehören mir. Und niemand wird daran was ändern."

Ich war alleine. Alleine mit Nickey im Arm. Alleine mit Taichi' s leblosen Körper. Der Feind war weg. Ich war alleine. Alleine mit dieser Grausamkeit. Dann ein Geräusch.

„Kazuu...Oh, Gott."

Iruka. Ich rührte mich nicht. Ignorierte ihn. Starrte nur auf Taichi- sensei. Mit Nickey im Arm. Eine starke Berührung an meiner Schulter. Bebende, zitternde Stimme.

„Ist...er..."

„Ja."

„Nein..."

Auch er sackte in die Knie. Tränen. Ich sah ihn leise weinen. Ein Shinobi weinte nicht. Ein Hatake weinte nicht. Ich hielt mich daran. Starrte nur ins Leere. Hielt Nickey in meinen Armen.

Nickey...

Eine Regung...

Langsames Öffnen ihrer Augen. Starrer Blick.

„Ich bin schuld."

„Nickey..."

„Ich bin schuld."

Ihr Blick wanderte nach vorne. Zu Taichi. Ein magenerschütternder Schrei. Sie hatte sofort verstanden. Riss sich aus meinen Armen. Schüttelte Taichi. Wieder und wieder.

„Ich bin schuld. Ich sollte sterben! Ich bin schuld! SENSEI!SEINSEI!ES IST GENAU WIE DAMALS!ICH BIN SCHULD!"

Ich blieb regungslos. Betrachtete alles stumm. Was sollte ich auch tun? Was denn? Ich hatte bereits getötet. Und Taichi war auch schon tot. Egal, was noch kommen würde, nichts würde daran ändern. Also. Warum dann was tun...?

Iruka schien das anders zu sehen. Griff sich Nickey. Presste sie an sich. Weinte. Nickey hatte erst geschrieen. Sich gewehrt. Dann nachgegeben. Ebenfalls geweint.

Ich blieb stumm. Betrachtete nur die Situation. Was sollte ich auch machen? Sah zu Taichi- sensei. So leblos. Nichts. Tot. Er war tot.

Eine Weile blieb ich ruhig. Ließ die anderen beiden in Ruhe trauern. Sah einfach nur Taichi an. Es musste doch was geben. Irgendwas musste ich doch machen. Ja! Es gab viele wichtige Regeln hinsichtlich der Tradition Konohagakures. Eine, die uns Taichi mal beigebracht hatte. Feuerbeerdigung. Um die Körper der Verstorbenen vor feindlichen Shinobi zu schützen. Diese Tradition war zwar gerade im Umbruch und Erdbeerdigungen wurden bereits eingeführt, aber dies war etwas Besonderes. Dies war wichtig.

„Iruka...Nickey...Hört auf zu weinen."

„Kazosomane..."  
"Wir haben noch was zu tun."

Nickey ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Keine Chance. Iruka dagegen wusste, was ich meinte. Sah mich nicht begeistert an. Sagte nichts dagegen. War selbst schwach. Hielt immer Nickey. Umarmte sie.

„Ich kann nicht, Kazuu...Und sie schafft es nicht.."

„Dann mach ich es..."

Ich war entschlossen.

Bereitete alles vor. Ich würde alles machen. Das war meine Aufgabe. Es war seltsam. Ich wusste, was ich tun musste. Es war alles automatisch. So, als ob ich von einer fremden Person gesteuert wurde. Wie in Trance. Ohne ein Gefühl. Sammelte Holzstapel. Richtete zwei unserer Decken her. Nähte sie zusammen. Wickelte ohne irgendeine innere Regung Taichi' s Körper so gut es ging darin ein. Stapelte das Holz um ihn herum. Es war nicht gut, aber es reichte. Es war soweit.

Ich stand vor dem Grab. Iruka mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht und Nickey im Arm. Nickey selbst weinte auch still. Iruka' s Stimme klang ernst als er zu mir sprach.

„Willst du das wirklich machen? Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Kazuu. Ist mit dir soweit alles in Ordnung?"

Ich blieb kalt. Warum sollte ich jetzt so ausflippen, wie meine Freunde?

„Nicht ich bin tot. Taichi ist es. Und das ist etwas, das wir für ihn tun können."

Ohne irgendein anderes Wort benutzte ich das Jutsu, das mir Itachi beigebracht hatte.

Heiße Flammen.

Beißender Geruch.

Feuer.

Brennen in den Augen.

Ich blieb ruhig.

Stumme Tränen von ihm.

Lautes Schluchzen von ihr.

Ich blieb ruhig.

Verbrennen des toten Körpers unseres Sensei.

Des Mannes, der immer für uns da gewesen ist. Sich für uns opferte.

Ich blieb ruhig.

Lange Zeit nach der Bestattung.

Einige Mitglieder unserer Anbu tauchten aus dem Nichts aus.

Ich blieb ruhig.

Konnten ihr Entsetzten und ihre Wut über unsere Feinde nicht verbergen.

Nahmen uns in ihren Schutz.

Ich blieb ruhig.

Wir waren daheim.

Es war vorbei.

Taichi- sensei war tot.

Und ich hatte getötet.

Ich blieb ruhig.

**Kapitel 14: Lasst mich in Ruhe – Mir geht es gut**

Iruka musste einige Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben. Er hatte viel abbekommen. Nickey hatte physisch mehr Glück gehabt. Doch einzig das Mal an ihrem Hals war seltsam. Niemand wollte mir sagen, was dies bedeutete. Nickey würde nur vorerst aus unserem Team ausscheiden. Das war sicher. Sie blieb ständig bei den Uchihas. Verließ nie das Viertel.

Mein gebrochener Arm würde schnell verheilen. Ich wurde noch am selben Tag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Musste zum Hokage. Ihm von den Geschehnissen berichten. Ich blieb sachlich. Kühl. Warum sollte ich das Ganze auch auf eine emotionale Ebene setzen? Hatte keinen Sinn, so was. Der Hokage selbst? Irgendwie schien er... traurig zu sein.

„Kazosomane Hatake. Nickey Kuroi ist derzeit nicht in der Lage, ihren Weg weiterzugehen. Iruka Umino ist schwer verletzt. Team 2 wird aussetzen."

„Wie lange?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Nickey wird nicht mehr zu euch zurückkehren."

„Sie wird wieder gesund. Dann kann sie wieder zurück."

„Nein. Das geht so nicht."

Ich schwieg verbissen. Er unterschätzte Nickey. Da war ich mir sicher.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Du hast jetzt Urlaub."

„Urlaub? Jetzt."

Der Ton des Hokages war klar befehlend.

„Jetzt. Kazosomane Hatake."

Das war es nicht, was ich wollte. Keinen Urlaub. In den letzten Stunden hatte ich mir ein klares Ziel gesetzt.

Ich ließ meine Stimme hart wie möglich klingen.

„Wer hat Taichi getötet? Wer hat Nickey das angetan? Dieser Mann war doch bestimmt Orochimaru? Wer ist der Kerl? Warum kennt er meinen Bruder? Warum weiß er von mir?"

„Kazosomane. Ich kann dir nicht alle Details verraten."

„Also handelt es sich um Orochimaru? Wer ist der Kerl?"

„Kazosomane. Ich ahne, was du vorhast. Und ich sage dir, es ist falsch. Rache war noch nie eine gute Lösung."

„Er wird Nickey weiter jagen. Und er sagte auch, er sei hinter Itachi Uchiha her."

„Die Anbu kümmert sich um diese Angelegenheit. Kazosomane. Was hast du bisher gemacht, um Taichi Ikane' s Tod zu verarbeiten?"

Was sollte das heißen? Taichi war tot. Ende der Geschichte. Sollte ich denn wirklich weinen? Verzweifeln? Mich verkriechen? Ausrasten? Taichi war tot. Und nichts, was ich tat, würde das je ändern. Aber ich würde seinen Tod einen Sinn geben. Dieser Orochimaru würde niemanden sonst schaden können. Das war's, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Nichts anderes!

Mein Blick blieb starr.

„Ich weiß, was ich mache. Und was ich will."

„Aber weißt du auch, welche Konsequenzen das mit sich bringt. Kakashi ist nicht hier. Aber du bist ihm in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Auch, was die Trauerarbeit betrifft."

„Bei allem Respekt, Hokage."

Ich blieb steif.

„Wie Sie sagten, Kakashi ist nicht hier. Und uns miteinander zu vergleichen halte ich für unangebracht. Ich bin nicht Kakashi Hatake."

Ich blieb kalt. Mein Entschluss klar. Aber wie sollte ich es schaffen? Ohne Unterstützung? Erst mal musste ich mir Informationen beschaffen. Über diesen Orochimaru. Die Bibliothek des Hokage. In der normalen Bücherei hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie Erfolg gehabt. Aber in der, die sich in der Akademie befand schon eher. Ich war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass man mir den Zutritt dort verwehren würde; der Hokage hatte sich bestimmt schon darum gekümmert. Also musste ich dort einbrechen.

Wenigstens gab es dort nur zwei Wachen. Unbemerkt reinzuschleichen war also nicht wirklich schwer. Ich fand fast nichts über diesen Orochimaru. Ein Nuke-Nin. Er war aus unserem Dorf. Dieser Scheißkerl war aus unserem Dorf. War einer dieser Sannin. Er musste mächtig sein. Hatte diverse Experimente durchgeführt. Da. Unter anderem an Säuglingen. Wann war das? Vor vierzehn Jahren. Einer hatte überlebt. Ich hatte nicht viel von diesem Bericht verstanden. Ein genetisches Experiment. An sechzig Babys. Und wenn einer überlebt hatte, dann...

Neunundfünfzig Säuglinge. So viele unschuldige Wesen hatte er umgebracht. Wie? Welches Experiment? Eine Art genetische Injektion. Die Gene des 1. Hokage. Mit einem besonderen Kekkei Genkai. Holzelement. Ein Überlebender? Vor vierzehn Jahren?

Tenzou

Dieser...Also kannte er Orochimaru. Zumindest hatte er wohl mehr Informationen. Vor allem als Anbu. Da war noch ein zweiter Bericht über Orochimaru. Ein Anschlag. Vor vier Jahren. Er hatte eine Familie ausgerottet. Brutalst ermordet. Vater, Mutter, zwei Kinder. Ein Mädchen überlebte. Aber...

Nickey

Sie war diejenige, die überlebt hatte.

Nickey und Tenzou also.

Und Kakashi. Er musste auch noch was über diesen Orochimaru wissen. Denn der schien ihn ja zu kennen. Das waren die einzigen Informationen aus der Bibliothek. Nicht viel. Aber ein Anfang. Kakashi war nicht hier. Nickey einfach über ihre traumatischen Erlebnisse auszuquetschen, zierte von unglaublicher Taktlosigkeit. Das würde ich auf keinen Fall machen. Blieb also noch Tenzou? Wie aber an ihn rankommen? Als Anbu war er nicht so einfach zu finden. Und wenn ich durch das Dorf rennen würde und alle nach Tenzou fragen würde, tauchte er bestimmt auf. Da war ich mir sicher. Dafür würde er mich aber richtig fertig machen. Seinen Namen hatte er mir im Vertrauen verraten. Ging also auch nicht. Aber alleine würde ich es sowieso nicht schaffen. Selbst wenn ich ihn irgendwie finden würde. Selbst wenn ich mehr Informationen über Orochimaru beschaffen könnte. Ich alleine konnte nichts machen. Aber als Team...

Unser Zorn und Hass auf ihn würden locker reichen. Iruka, Nickey und ich gegen Orochimaru. Direkt oder indirekt. Wir würden ihn zu Fall bringen. Da war ich mir sicher. Aber erst mal die anderen Beiden davon zu überzeugen. Das war wieder was anderes.

Ich probierte es zuerst bei Iruka. Er war noch im Krankenhaus. Kopf war gut verbunden, er hatte einige Verbände an seine Arme. Erhielt stetig eine Menge Informationen. Und war alles andere als begeistert von meinem Plan.

„Das solltest du dir sofort aus den Kopf schlagen, Kazuu."

„Was? Du spinnst wohl."

„Nein. Du spinnst! Willst du dich umbringen? Denn das wäre glatter Selbstmord!"

„Was ist mit dir?"

Meine Stimme war wieder kalt.

„Ist es dir wirklich so egal, was Orochimaru Nickey angetan hat? Oder dass er Ta..."

Weiter kam ich nicht. So hatte ich Iruka noch nie erlebt. Er hatte sich eine Teetasse neben ihn geschnappt und sie in meine Richtung geworfen. Sie verfehlte mich knapp. Krachte gegen die Wand. Zersprang lautstark in unzählige Splitter. Sein Blick. Selbst in unserer Zeit des Streitens hatte er mich noch nie so wütend und mit so einer Verachtung angesehen.

„SPRICH DIESEN SATZ AUS UND ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Tz. Wenn er meinte. So machte er mir keine Angst.

„Hilf mir, ihn zu finden. Ihn auszuschalten. Orochimaru muss vernichtet werden, bevor noch jemanden zu schaden kommt."

Iruka schien zu versuchen, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sah mich sehr kalt an.

„Was du vorhast, ist ein Fehler."

„Das sagtest du bereits."

„Kazuu. Ich meine es ernst. Dieser Kerl wird dich umbringen. Er wird Nickey umbringen. Und er wird mich umbringen. Die Uchihas. Kakashi. Alle. Ist es das, was du willst?"

„Nicht, wenn wir ihn zuerst umbringen."

„Und dann?"

Iruka' s Blick hatte sich verändert. Jetzt war es Besorgnis. Reine Besorgnis.

„Nehmen wir mal an, wir würden ihn tatsächlich finden. Und ein absolutes Wunder würde passieren, wir würden ihn besiegen. Was dann? Das würde nichts ändern. Es ist ein Fehler, Kazuu. Es führt zu nichts."

„Weißt du was."

Mir reichte es. Bei ihm redete ich gegen eine Wand. Keine Chance. Meinetwegen. Dieser Idiot.

„Bleib doch in deinem Bett liegen, du scheiß Feigling."

Ich ließ ihn einfach zurück.

Probierte mein Glück dieses Mal bei Nickey.

Um weniger Aufsehen zu erregen, klopfte ich bei den Uchihas an den Hintereingang des Hauptmanors an. Da war direkt das Wohnzimmer. Ich sah, dass sich dort einzig Itachi und sein kleiner Bruder Sasuke befanden. Itachi öffnete mir. Mit sehr, sehr düsterer Miene.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Zu Nickey."

„Verzieh dich. Das kannst du vergessen."

Ich ignorierte ihn. Trat einfach in das Haus. Der damals dreijährige Sasuke sah mich an. Sonst hatte er immer gelacht. Aber dieses Mal standen ihn sofort Tränen in die Augen und er versteckte sich regelrecht hinter Itachi.

Was sollte das schon wieder? Er kannte mich doch! Ich sah Itachi richtig grimmig an.

„Was hat er?"

„Du hast ihm mit deinem Blick Angst gemacht."

Er beugte sich zu seinem Bruder. Beruhigte ihn und verwies ihn auf einem Platz vor dem laufenden Fernseher. Und schon war Sasuke wieder quietschvergnügt und folgte seinem älteren Bruder.

Itachi kam bedrohlich nah an mich heran. Er war gerade mal ein halbes Jahr älter als ich, aber jetzt schon beinahe so groß wie Iruka. Und seine Augen. Verfärbten sich rot.

Sharingan.

Er hatte gerade sein Sharingan aktiviert.

Wie es immer Kakashi bei unserem Training getan hatte. Na ja. So ähnlich. Kakashi konnte es ja nicht deaktivieren, sondern nur verbergen.

Itachi redete leise zu mir.

„Nickey ist vollkommen fertig mit der Welt. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen kann, bist du."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich von ihr will."

„Dann sag es mir. Nur ich kann dich zu ihr lassen."

Dieser... Itachi hatte Nickey immer beschützt. Er würde mich nicht einfach so zu ihr durch lassen.

„Ich will, dass sie mir hilft, Orochimaru zu jagen. Bevor er ihr noch mal weh tun kann. Und er will dich auch, du Schwachkopf."

„Nenn mich nicht Schwachkopf."

Itachi war niemals aus seiner ruhigen Art zu bringen. Er schrie nie. Keine hektischen Bewegungen. Aber er sah einen immer auf diese eine Weise an. Ruhig, aber stark bedrohlich. In diesem Moment konnte ich ihn echt nicht ab.

„Lass mich zu Nickey."

„Niemals. Du wirst sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie niemals auf Orochimaru ansprechen. Damit verstörst du sie nur noch mehr. Und das lass ich niemals zu."

„Was willst du schon großartig machen? Dein Vater wird nicht zulassen, dass du mich angreifst, du Loser."

„Mein Vater ist mit meiner Mutter einige Zimmer weiter weg. Bis dahin hab ich dich schon fertig gemacht."

Er konnte mir nicht drohen. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Ja. Itachi war vermutlich stärker als ich. Aber er würde mich vor Sasuke nicht angreifen. Versuchen einen Kampf zu verhindern. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Mir war alles klar. Hatte nur eines im Kopf. Ich musste mit Nickey sprechen. Und Itachi würde mich nicht daran hindern. Niemals. Ich kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Die Hand an meiner Hose. Wollte in Richtung von Nickey' s Zimmer gehen. Plötzlich ein Griff.

„Du vergisst, ich hab das Sharingan, du verdammte Hexe."

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Er packte mich. Ich ihn. Stolperten. Stürzten. Noch im Fall handelten wir gleich. Ich packte mein Kunai. Er seines. Wir stürzten. Auf den gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch, der auch durch unser Gewicht ohrenbetäubend zusammenbrach. Ich mit den Rücken auf den Splittern. Ignorierte die Schmerzen. Itachi auf mir. Mein Kunai gegen seinen Hals gepresst. So stark, dass es bereits leicht blutete. Er machte genau das gleiche mit mir. Presste mir seine Waffe gegen die Kehle.

„Wir können das ganz schnell beenden, du Miststück."

„Du wirst mich zu Nickey lassen. Sofort."

„Das kannst du vergessen, du Göre. Entweder tötest du mich. Oder ich dich. Oder du gibst auf. Aber ich lasse dich niemals, niemals zu Nickey."

„Du willst es also jetzt entschieden haben?"

Tz. Sein Sharingan. Wir erhöhten gleichzeitig unseren Druck gegen den Hals. Sein Blick war kalt und gefährlich. Ich glaube, ich hatte den selben Blick drauf. Im Hintergrund weinte und quengelte Sasuke. Er schien begriffen zu haben, dass es sich grade um eine äußerst bedrohliche Situation handelte. Wir ignorierten ihn. Drohten uns gegenseitig mit dem Tod. Itachi behielt seine ruhige Stimme.

„Ich werde jetzt bis zehn zählen. Dann wirst du entweder aufgeben oder wir sehen, wer von uns beiden schneller ist."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dich nicht vorher töte?"

„Das wirst du nicht. Du hast den Stolz eines Shinobi...Also dann...eins...zwei...drei..."

Ich war bereit. So sollte es wohl sein. Itachi würde nicht nachgeben. Und ich sah es nicht ein. Wenn es so kommen sollte, war ich bereit. Wenn es darauf ankommen würde, würde ich nicht aufgeben. Entweder er oder ich.

„...vier...fünf...sechs..."

Sein Blick kalt. Seine Sharinganaugen drangen durch mich regelrecht hindurch. Er war ruhig wie immer. Seine Stimme klar, als er zählte.

Ich hielt dem stand. Ich sah ihn nur direkt an. Zeigte keine Unsicherheit. Der Griff an meinem Kunai noch wesentlich fester. Noch mehr an seinem Hals. Erste Tropfen landeten in meinem Gesicht. Der Schnitt an meinem Hals vergrößerte sich ebenfalls. Blut rann bereits an mir vorbei auf die großen und kleinen Glassplitter. Schon bald hatte der Schnitt die lebensbedrohliche Tiefe erreicht.

Itachi behielt die ruhige Stimme bei. Ich war bereit. Bereit den Schnitt entgültig zu erreichen. Ihn zu erledigen. Er mich.

„...sieben...acht...neun..."

„ITACHI!"

Der Druck an meinem Hals ließ sofort nach. Itachi wurde heftig von seinem Vater an seinem Kragen gepackt und von mir runter gezogen. Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper hoch. Sah verbissen zu Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha hatte ihn noch fest im Griff. Hatte ebenfalls sein Sharingan aktiviert. Schrie seinen ältesten Sohn ernst an.

„WIE KANN ES SEIN, DASS DU SOETWAS MACHST? IN MEINEM HAUS!"

Ein ernstgemeinter Faustschlag gegen sein Gesicht. Itachi blieb unberührt. Mein Gott. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre ausgeflippt. Wie ich es schon oft bei Kakashi getan hatte. Aber dieser Kerl. Sah nur seinen Vater an. Ohne irgendeine emotionale Mimik. Dieser Kerl. Ich biss wütend in die Lippe. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort aufgesprungen und würde Itachi so eine richtig verpassen. Aber ich wurde zwar sanft, aber bestimmt von Mikoto festgehalten. Fugaku blieb ernst.

„Lass das Kunai sofort fallen und geh ins Bad. Wisch das Blut weg. Dann warte auf mich in der Küche."

Ein klarer Blick zu dem kleinen Sasuke, der nun entgültig aufgewühlt war und ungestüm weinte.

„Mikoto. Nimm Sasuke und versuch ihn zu beruhigen. Ich rede noch mit unserem Besuch."

Ich war alleine mit Fugaku. Kniete auf den Scherbenhaufen. Starrte auf den verwüsteten Boden. Die strenge Stimme donnerte richtig.

„Steh auf, Mädchen! Und sieh mich an!"

Ich folgte bissig. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun?

„Ist dir eigentlich wirklich bewusst, was du da gerade gemacht hast? Ist dir klar, dass du beinahe meinen Sohn getötet hättest? Vor den Augen eines kleinen Kindes? Weißt du das, Kazosomane?"

„Itachi wollte mich töten!"

„Er hat das reflektiert, was du getan hast! Das entschuldigt nichts! Aber das macht dich genauso schuldig wie ihn!"

„Ich will zu Nickey!"

„Nein, Kazosomane! Nickey ist noch stark traumatisiert! Sie ist komplett überfordert! Und du in deinem Zustand wirst alles noch verschlimmern?"

„Welcher Zustand?"

Welcher Zustand denn? Ich verstand es nicht. Wischte mir das Blut vom Hals. Sah Fugaku ernst an.

Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Das hatte ich nicht gemeint. Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an. Das muss Kakashi gefälligst mit dir klären. Denn er war genauso, als mein kleiner Cousin gestorben ist. Er wird dir helfen können."

„Mir geht es gut."

Fugaku' s Mimik blieb ungerührt. Steinig. Sah mich einfach nur an.

„Solange du nicht verstehst, dass es dir nicht gut geht, wirst du dir nicht helfen lassen. Das weiß ich von deinem Bruder. Geh nach Hause. Du siehst aus, als hättest du lange nicht mehr geschlafen und gegessen. Du wirst deinen Körper ausruhen."

Es stimmte, was er sagte. Seit Taichi- sensei' s Tod vier Tage zuvor, hatte ich nichts mehr gegessen. Geschlafen vielleicht fünf oder sechs Stunden insgesamt. Ich konnte und wollte nicht. Nur eines wollte ich. Orochimaru. Ich setzte an, um wieder aus dem Haus zu gehen. Fugaku klang noch bedrohlich.

„Noch eines, Kazosomane. Wirst du jemals wieder meinen Sohn bedrohen, lasse ich dich wegen versuchten Mordes einsperren. Denn genau das hast du gerade gemacht."

Sie konnten mich alle mal. Warum war das so schwer, irgendjemanden zu finden, der mir folgte? Auf der Jagd nach Orochimaru. Alleine würde ich Tenzou kaum finden können. Ihn überzeugen, mehr über dieses Arschloch zu erfahren. Orochimaru.

Ich war daheim. Alleine. Lag auf meinem Bett. Starrte einfach nur auf die Decke. Ja. Orochimaru. Dieses Gesicht. So kalt. So überheblich. ...Taichi... Wie er einfach nur so da lag. Und dann eingewickelt in die Decke. Umgeben von Holz. Verbrannte. Dieser Geruch. Der Gestank. Dieses Feuer...Und dann der Junge. Wie er mich so ansah. So leer. So bleich. Wie sich das Blut über mich verteilte. Meine Hände. So richtig bluttrunken. So rot. Hässlich rot. So klebrig. Einfach eklig. Dieses Blut. So viel Blut. Alles nur rot. Meine Hände.

Ich musste schlagartig rennen. Ins Bad. An die Toilette. So schlecht. Mir war so extrem schlecht.

Schon wieder.

Musste mich übergeben.

Schon wieder.

Ich spülte runter.

Hielt meine Hände unter fließendes, kaltes Wasser.

Seife.

Ich rieb meine Hände gegeneinander.

Immer wieder.

Immer heftiger.

Wie ich es schon oft getan hatte.

Dieses Blut.

Es ging nicht weg. Dieses eklige, klebrige rote Zeug.

Ich rieb immer weiter unter dem fließenden Wasser.

Immer heftiger.

Dieses Blut.

„Es wird nicht weggehen. Egal, wie oft du dir die Hände wäscht. Egal, wie lange du sie wäscht. Es hört niemals auf."

„Kakashi! Verschwinde..."

„Kazuu.."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig. Besorgt. Er stand direkt hinter mir. Ich konnte ihn im Badezimmerspiegel sehen. Sein Gesicht ausnahmsweise unbedeckt, so dass ich seine Sorge eindeutig erkennen konnte. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht. Wollte nicht, dass er hier war. Sonst war er auch nicht hier. Also brauchte er es jetzt auch nicht zu sein. Nein! Ich sah in den Spiegel, so meinen Bruder indirekt an. Ich sah auch mich. Blass. Dunkle Augenringe. Kaltschweißig. Ein eiskalter, gefasster Blick.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde, Kakashi."

„Kazosomane. Du solltest mir wirklich zuhören."

„Verschwinde. Ich sage es dir nicht noch einmal."

Ein Schritt näher auf mich zu. Ein Griff an meine Schulter.

„Hör mir zu, Kazosomane."

„VERSCHWINDE!"

Ich griff fest ans Waschbecken. Ein Sprung nach hinten. Beide Füße mit voller Kraft gegen seinen Brustkorb. Von der Wucht des Schlages gepackt, prallte er gegen die Badezimmertür. Riss sie aus den Angeln. Stürzte mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Dieser...

Er war nie für mich da. Nie. Nie. NIE!

Keine Kontrolle. Unbeschreibliche Wut. Noch die gekannter Zorn. Ich sprang regelrecht auf seine Brust. Presste meine Knie dagegen. Er schrie vor Schmerz. Ich ignorierte sein Stöhnen. Ballte meine Faust. Schlug ihn. Immer und immer wieder. In sein Gesicht.

„Du...hast...kein ...Recht...mir ...was...zu...sagen..."

„Hör auf! Lass das! Kazosomane!"

„HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE!"

„HÖR AUF!"

„HALT'S MAUL!"

„HÖR AUF!"

Ich schlug weiter. Er war mein Prellbock. Mehr nicht. Mein Prellbock. Ich schlug ihn. Immer weiter. Ich schlug ihn. Irgendwann fing er meine Faust. Zerrte mich von sich runter. Machte mich bewegungsunfähig.

„HÖR AUF! HÖR BITTE AUF!"

„LASS MICH LOS!"

„KAZOSOMANE! HÖR AUF!"

Ein Treffer in mein Gesicht. Ich atmete heftig. Alles brannte. Es tat weh. Alles schmerzte. Schwindelig. Ich keuchte. Kakashi' s Stimme klang fern.

„Kazuu. Du hast hohes Fieber...Kazuu?...Hey...Kazuu...KAZUU!..."

Das gleichmäßige Piepen des EKG-Monitors riss mich direkt aus meinem unruhigen Schlag. Ich brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen. Der Geruch. Die Geräusche. Dieses Bett. Ich war im Krankenhaus. Kakashi... Was hatte ich ihm nur angetan? Warum hatte ich das getan? Kakashi...

Er war neben mir im benachbarten Bett. Ich wusste das automatisch. Ich spürte ihn. Er war wahrscheinlich selbst Patient. Da war noch jemand. Ja... Der Hokage.. Sie unterhielten sich.

„...sieben gebrochene Rippen. Eine geprellte Schulter. Das kleine Mädchen hat dich ziemlich fertig gemacht."

„Sie ist ausgerastet. Es war gut, dass Sie mich gerufen haben."

„Vielleicht kannst du sie zur Vernunft bringen. Sie ist exsikiert. Hat hohes Fieber. Schlafmangel. Sie ist nur auf Rache aus."

„Das haben mir schon einige erzählt. Sie soll auch einen ernsten Konflikt mit Itachi Uchiha gehabt haben. Sie so zu sehen macht mir Angst. Ich wusste, dass das einmal passieren würde."

Kakashi wusste das? Wieso?

Der Hokage schien ihm zuzustimmen.

„Sie reagiert jetzt so, wie du damals, als Obito Uchiha gestorben ist. Du hast damals Genma Shiranui die Wirbelsäule gestaucht."

„Ich weiß. Auch ich bin damals ausgerastet und er war beinahe querschnittgelähmt. Und ich bin irgendwann auch hier gelandet. Das war wie gestern."

„Deine Schwester braucht dich jetzt. Sie wird nicht überleben, wenn sie nicht bald anfängt zu trauern. Das weißt du."

„Ja. Ich kümmere mich um Kazuu."

Ich lag nur in meinem Bett. Sagte nichts. Aß nichts. Machte nichts.

„Kazuu. Bitte. So kannst du nicht weitermachen."

Kakashi klang schon beinahe ängstlich. Er saß bei mir. Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Strich behutsam über meine zersauste Haare.

„Hör zu, Kazuu. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Zum einen dieser Verlust. Und dann noch das Blut an den Händen."

„Es war ein Junge, Kakashi..."

„Kazuu. Weißt du. Ich war sieben. Hatte meine erste A-Mission. Wir wurden angegriffen. Und ich hatte drei Shinobi getötet. Einen hab ich direkt in die rechte Lunge gestochen. Den anderen ins Herz. Den letzten brach ich das Genick. Ich hatte das erste Mal getötet. Und es war schrecklich. Einfach alles. Das es so leicht war. Das es so schnell ging. Das ich das überhaupt konnte. Dieses Blut. Dieses Verbrechen. Wie du hatte ich dann diesen Waschzwang. Aber dieses Gefühl wird nie vergehen. Die Angst. Das Schuldgefühl."

„Aber...du machst weiter..."

Die Stimme brüchig. Beinahe zittrig. Etwas, worüber er ganz und gar nicht reden möchte.

„Ja...Es ist schlimm. Aber du gewöhnst dich dran. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele ich schon getötet habe. Irgendwann verschwimmen die Gesichter deiner Gegner. Deiner Opfer. Sie sind keine Menschen mehr. Keine Persönlichkeit. Du gewöhnst dich daran."

„Aber...das ist schlimm..."

„Ja. Und es macht mir Angst."

„Aber...Kakashi.."

„Weißt du. Dass du daran gewöhnt bist. Daran gewöhnst du dich nie."

Wir hatten mehrere solche Gespräche.

Blieben zusammen. Er hatte mich immer in seinen Armen. Seine Nähe tat gut. Meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, während wir redeten. Seine Atemzüge. Die ruhige Stimme. Ja. Kakashi war für mich da. Die Nähe war wichtig. Tage blieben wir zusammen. Redeten. Kuschelten. Seine Nähe. Mein großer Bruder war für mich da. Redete mit mir. Wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Seine Ängste. Oft schlief ich einfach vor Erschöpfung in seinen Armen ein. Und er ließ mich schlafen. Ruhen.

Irgendwann begann ich auch wieder zu essen. Erst mal Suppe und Brot. Er war einfach für mich da. Die ganze Zeit. Ja. Ich brauchte ihn. Kakashi war wichtig für mich.

„Kakashi..."

„Kazuu..."

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Es war zuviel. In mir drin. Mein Herz. Tat so weh. Taichi. Er war tot. Er würde nie wieder da sein. Nie wieder. Es war entgültig. Und auch ich. Mit den Mord an den anderen, war irgendetwas in mir gestorben. Meine Unschuld. Und sie würde nie wieder zurückkehren. Iruka.. Wie er so stark verletzt wurde. Beinahe gestorben wäre. Nickey... Wie sie so bewusstlos mit diesen Flecken da lag. Wie verstört sie seitdem gewirkt hatte. Die fröhliche, unschuldige Nickey. Sie würde nie wieder so werden wie früher. Mein Angriff auf Itachi. Ich hatte ihn fast bewusst und gnadenlos getötet. Einfach so. Sein kühler Blick. Dann noch Sasuke' s entsetztes Weinen. Kakashi. Seine starken Verletzungen. Ich hatte sie ihm zugefügt.

Es war zuviel.

Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Ich wusste, wir Hatake weinen nicht.

Aber dieses Mal.

Ging es nicht anders.

Ich musste alles rauslassen.

Konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr verbergen.

Mich nicht mehr selbst betrügen.

Es musste raus.

Alles raus.

Also weinte ich. Bittere, kalte Tränen. Verliefen unbeugsam durch mein Gesicht. Nähe! Ich presste mich gegen Kakashi.

Immer weitere, unkontrollierbare Tränen. Ströme von Tränen.

Seine Arme umschlungen mich.

„Kazosomane..."

Sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf. Er drückte mich fester an sich.

„Du musst alles rauslassen."

Weitere Tränen. Sie würden nicht zu Ende gehen.

Sein warmer, gleichmäßiger Atem an meinem Gesicht. Warme Tropfen an meinen Gesicht.

Ich weinte.

Auch Kakashi weinte still.

Wir waren zusammen.

Er hielt mich fest.

Immer nur Tränen.

Aber wir waren zusammen.

Ein heimlicher Trost.

Seine Nähe.

Und die Tränen der Trauer.

**Kapitel 15: Trauerarbeit**

Ich war immer noch voll. Voller unkontrollierter Emotionen. Das Weinen hatte viel gebracht. Aber nicht alles. Ich hatte noch ein Ziel.

Ich sah zu Kakashi auf. Hatte mich wieder bei ihn angekuschelt. Er die Augen geschlossen, versuchte zu schlafen.

„Kakashi...kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Kazuu...was hast du?"

Ich zögerte erst. Er würde genauso reagieren, wie die anderen es getan hatten.

„Sag mir, wie ich Tenzou finde."

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
"Er weiß was über Orochimaru."

„Kazosomane...Was hast du vor?"

Er hatte die Augen nun doch geöffnet. Sah mich ernst an. Seine Arme weiter um meinen Körper geschlungen. Sein Blick wirklich ernst.

„Du willst dich an diesen Dreckskerl rächen, nicht wahr?"

Ich hielt seinem Auge stand. Das Sharinganauge verborgen unter seinem Stirnband. Das andere bohrte sich praktisch fragend durch mich hindurch.

„Kazosomane. Du willst dich an Orochimaru rächen."

Ertappt. Es war klar. Alle Spielkarten auf den Tisch. Ich ließ mit einem einzigen Wort meine verzweifelte Bitterkeit freiem Lauf.

„Ja."

„Kazuu..."

Er schloss mich noch fester in seine Arme. Seine Wärme umhüllte mich. Seine Stimme sanft. Aber bestimmend.

„Das geht nicht."

„Warum sagt das jeder? Jetzt auch du, Bruder."

„Weil die Rache deinen Geist vergiftet. Deine Seele. Sie ist wie...als ob ein Löwe einmal Blut schmeckt. Er kann dann nicht mehr aufhören zu jagen. So lange, bis er gestoppt wird."

„Aber er...hat Taichi getötet! Und offensichtlich hat er unzählige unschuldige Menschen aus unserem Dorf getötet. Und Tenzou.. Er hat an ihm herum experimentiert. Er hat Nickey' s Leben zerstört. Dieser Kerl ist kein Mensch. Orochimaru ist ein Monster. Ich hab ihn gesehen, Kakashi. Ihn direkt angesehen. Und er sagte, er kenne dich."

Kein Wort seinerseits. Kakashi lockerte seine Umarmung. Umfasste mit dem Zeigefinger meinen Kinn. Hob leicht meinen Kopf. Nötigte mich dazu direkt in sein klares Gesicht zu sehen.

„Jetzt sieh mich an. Und hör mich an, Kazuu. Auch ich bin ihm einmal begegnet. Ein einziges Mal. Du hast Recht. Er ist ein Monster. Ich werde dich nicht fragen, woher du die ganzen Informationen über Orochimaru hast. Ich kann es mir denken und ich bin nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Aber merk dir eines. Der Hokage kümmert sich um Orochimaru. Sie suchen ihn. Sie jagen ihn. Sie. Aber nicht du. Nicht Iruka. Nicht Tenzou. Nicht ich. Und vor allem nicht Nickey. Du musst deinen Hass auf Orochimaru zurücklassen. Nicht vergessen. Natürlich sollst du nicht vergessen. Aber für dich ist es beendet. Für uns. Nicht für Orochimaru. Er wird eines Tages für alle seine Taten bezahlen. Das wird auf jeden Fall geschehen. Aber nicht durch unsere Hand. Nicht durch dich."

„Kakashi..."

„Du musst abschließen, Kazosomane. Du musst lernen weiterzumachen. Ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen. Wenn du der Vergangenheit hinterher jagst, kommst du nicht voran. Du wirst festsitzen. Dich selbst zerstören. Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Ich werde dich davor schützen."

„Kakashi...NEIN!"

Wieder keine Kontrolle. Orochimaru aufgeben? Was verlangte er da? Der Kerl hatte meinen Sensei vor meinen Augen getötet. Er hat Nickey gequält. Alles zerstört! Ich sollte ihn gehen lassen? Niemals!

Kakashi schien vorhergesehen zu haben, das ich wieder ausrasten würde. Er reagierte schneller als ich. Ich hatte mich von ihm losgerissen. Wollte ihn wieder schlagen. Kakashi fing meine Faust einfach auf. Rollte uns beide von der Wohnzimmercouch auf den harten Boden. Hielt mich fest dagegen gepresst.

Keinerlei Wut. Kein Zorn. Keine Missgunst. Keine Enttäuschung.

Nichts von alldem war in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Reine Sorge. Ließ mir keine Chance mich zu befreien.

„Hör zu. Es wird nichts daran ändern, wenn du mich wieder schlägst. Auch nicht, wenn ich dich jetzt fertig machen würde. Hör zu, Kazuu. Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß es genau. Ich hab es selbst durchgemacht. Du schadest dir dabei selbst. Und nicht Orochimaru. Du tust ihm damit nur einen Gefallen, Kazosomane."

„Kakashi...lass...mich...los..."

„Kazuu...denk doch nach. Es bringt nichts, wenn du ihn jagst und dadurch stirbst. Wenn du dich selbst vernichtetst. Dann hat er gewonnen. Dann gewinnt Orochimaru und du stirbst. Dann hat Taichi sich umsonst geopfert! Du musst leben! Das muss dein Ziel sein! Zu leben! Lass die Rache sein! Bitte, Kazuu!"

Seine Stimme zittrig. Schwach. Sein Blick verzweifelt.

Tränen in seinem Gesicht. Ich noch weiter auf den Rücken festgedrückt. Salzige Tropfen landeten in meinem Gesicht. Mein Blick steinig. Seiner verzweifelt.

„Kazuu. Bitte..."

Mein Blick war langsam unklar. Verwaschen. Meine Augen füllten sich mit dem traurigem Nass.

„Bitte, kleine Schwester. Ich flehe dich an."

Ich konnte nicht anders. Musste nun auch meine Tränen freien Lauf lassen.

„Kakashi...bitte...ich kann nicht..."

„Kazuu...lass es sein...Bitte.."

„Lass..."

Er kniete neben mir. Ließ mich selbst hinknien. Umarmte mich. Ließ mich weinen. Weinte auch.

„Lass mich dir helfen... Kazuu..."

Hilfe. Ja. Ich brauchte Hilfe.

Kakashi...

Ich nickte...

„Hilf mir. Ich schaff es nicht alleine. Ich schaff es nicht. Hilf mir. Kakashi."

Kurze Zeit später war ich in unserem großen Raum, das Wohnzimmer, Küche und Esszimmer in einem. Kakashi neben mir. Hatte seine Hände auf meine Schultern gelegt. Sah mich ernst an.

„Schwester. Du bist so voller Zorn und weißt nicht wohin damit. Der erste Schritt loszulassen, ist deinen Zorn auszutoben."

„Was?"

„Ich hab das Richtige dazu. Warte hier. Und fass nichts an."

Ich sollte warten? Ich folgte. Blieb stehen. Sah einfach auf den Boden. Nichts. Warum sollte ich jetzt nichts machen? War ich denn wirklich so zornig? Allgemein? Ganz klar war ich ausgerastet. Immerhin habe ich Kakashi einige Rippen gebrochen. Und Itachi... Aber sonst. War ich wirklich so zornig? Wirklich so zornig? Eine Baseballschläger vor meinem Gesicht. Baumelte nach links. Nach rechts. Wieder nach links.

„Nimm."

Kakashi klang bestimmend. Nahm meine Hand und presste den Griff des Schlägers einfach hinein. Sein Blick beinahe undurchsichtig. Ich hatte jetzt den Schläger in der Hand. Und jetzt? Super. Was jetzt? Sollte ich ihn damit jetzt verdreschen, oder was? Was für einen Sinn hatte das Ganze?

„Kakashi...Was jetzt?"

„Hör zu. Den hat mir der Vierte damals geschenkt, damit ich meine ganze Wut rauslassen konnte. Davor hatte ich nämlich ganz schön getobt. Einen Jungen schwer verletzt. Sogar Rin hatte ich den Arm gebrochen. Ich war wie du. Auch ich wollte Rache und konnte nicht. Wenn du alles rauslässt, wird dein Kopf klarer. Und du wesentlich vernünftiger. Deine Sichtweise wird sich ändern. Langsam. Aber es wird passieren. Doch zuerst musst du deinen Zorn freien Lauf lassen."

„Mit dem Schläger? Gegen dich?"

„Spinnst du?"

Kakashi rieb sich seine Rippen und sah mich eher verärgert an.

„Du warst schon ohne dieses Ding schlimm genug. Mit dem hier würdest du mir buchstäblich den Kopf einschlagen."

„Aber dann..."

„Sieh dich um. Hier steht genügend."

„Die Sachen?"  
"Ja. Unsere Sachen. Hab ich damals auch gemacht. Wird zwar teuer und wir werden wohl erst mal auf Einiges verzichten müssen, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Kleines. Du bist mir wichtig. Deine Gesundheit. Alles andere ist jetzt zweitrangig...Außer meine Gesundheit. Deswegen. Schlag hier ruhig alles kurz und klein. Aber du musst mich nicht unbedingt dabei treffen. Das ist die einzigste Regel."

Er sah mich klar an. Nickte mir ernst zu. Trat einige Schritte zurück. Zornig? War ich zornig? Taichi- sensei! Der Anblick. Da war er wieder. Taichi! Wie er zu Boden ging. Blut spuckte. Das Schwert in seiner Brust. Taichi!

Ich holte aus. Schlug zu. Gegen das Bücherregal. Ignorierte das Splittern des Holzes. Den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

Taichi! Der Anblick!

Noch ein Schlag gegen das zertrümmerte Holz. Und noch einer. Noch einer..

Dann dieser Blick. Dieses ätzende Gesicht. Dieses überhebliche Lächeln. Diese kalte, grausame Stimme. Diese undurchsichtigen Augen.

Orochimaru!

Schläge gegen den Geschirrschrank. Lautstarkes Zerspringen von vielem Porzellan. Orochimaru! Dieser Bastard! Zertrümmern von Holz. Splitter verteilten sich großzügig. Scheiben landeten wild auf den Boden. Diese lodernde Flammen. Dieser beißende Geruch. Iruka' s traurige Gesicht. Nickey' s Tränen.

Schläge gegen den Tisch. Weiteres Krachen. Noch mehr Schläge.

Diese Ohnmacht. Ich konnte nichts tun. Und jetzt auch nicht.

Schläge gegen die Holzstühle.

Dann noch dieser Junge. Fast hatte er mich getötet. Es war Notwehr gewesen. Aber ich hatte ihn getötet. Dieses leere Gesicht. Dieses viele Blut. Und dieses Blut an meinen Händen. So viel Blut. Ich würde es nie wegkriegen. Nie.

Ein Schlag gegen den Fernseher.

Nie.

Gegen den nächsten Schrank.

Nie.

Gegen das nächste Fenster.

Nie.

Ich wendete. Holte aus. Der Schläger wurde aufgefangen. Kakashi riss ihn mir direkt aus der Hand. Atmete schwer. Ich auch. Atmete schwer. Keuchte stark. Konnte mich nicht halten. Sackte in die Knie. Keuchte weiter. Schwitzte stark. Starrte nur auf den Boden. Bekam kaum Luft. Kakashi kniete vor mir. Den Schläger in der Hand. Ich sah ihn erschöpft an. Er mich ruhig.

„Jetzt hättest du mich doch fast erwischt. Komm..."

Er stand auf. Hob mich hoch. Hielt mich in seine Arme. Sah mich klar an.

„Du bist ja vollkommen fertig. Bist du okay?"

„J...Ja...es geht..."

„Junge..."

Kakashi sah sich unbeeindruckt um. Das Haus. Der Raum. Demolierte Möbel. Splitter, Holzstücke, Glasstücke, feiner Rauch des Holzes. Ein zerstörtes Fenster. Es sah absolut wüst aus. All das hatte ich fabriziert. Ich war müde. Sehr, sehr müde. Erschöpft. Erledigt. K.O. Die ganze Manie war dahin. Meine ganze überschüssige Energie. Meine Aggression. Mein Zorn. War aushaltbar. Kakashi trug mich. In mein Zimmer. In mein Bett. Legte mich hinein. Deckte mich zu. Strich mir durch die Nässe verklebte Haare.

„Ruh du dich jetzt aus, Schwester."

„Ich will nicht..."

„Kazuu.. das reicht jetzt, Kleines. Ich werde dir helfen. Aber du musst jetzt schlafen. Du hast noch Fieber und bist übermüdet. Du musst dich endlich mal ausruhen."

„Aber..."

„Körper und Geist sind eines. Du bist durchgedreht und hast deinen Körper vollkommen überlastet. Jetzt musst du dringend langsamer machen."

„Kakashi...bleib bei mir. Ich will nicht alleine sein. Nicht jetzt."

Er sah mich sanft an. Blieb bei mir stehen. Nickte dann bedacht.

„Dann ruck ein Stück."

Ich folgte. Kakashi legte sich neben mich. Strich mir über' s Haar. Seine Nähe tat gut. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Hatte die Augen geschlossen. Wie seine Brust sich regelmäßig hob. Mit jedem Atemzug. Seine warme Hand an meinem Kopf.

„Wie lange kannst du bei mir bleiben, Kakashi?"

„Im Moment habe ich Urlaub bekommen. Du bist meine oberste Priorität, Kazuu."

„Ja? Ich bin Schuld, dass du deine Mission abbrechen musstest. Ich bin so schwach..."

„Bist du nicht, Mädchen. Du bist ein Hatake."

„Ich versteh nicht, was du damit meinst."

„Was unseren Familienstammbaum betrifft, weiß ich ein bisschen darüber Bescheid. Der Hatake-Clan bestand durchgehend aus Shinobi, deren Talente weit über die Norm hinausgingen. Wir sind sehr stolz und stark. Und gerade emotionale Erlebnisse sind unsere größten Feinde. Depression ist eine Krankheit, die von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt wird. Nur, dass wir in unserer Depression stark antriebsgesteigert und nicht gehemmt sind. Und das macht das Ganze noch gefährlicher als es eh schon ist."

„Vater..."

„Ja... Zum Beispiel. Wir zwei sind die letzten vom unserem Clan. Du und ich. Wir sind die letzten Hatake. Wir müssen besonders auf uns aufpassen. Und du bist meine kleine Schwester. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass du dich zugrunde richtest."

„Kakashi.."

„Hör zu. Mehr will ich nicht darüber sagen. Es ist vergangen. Also lass die Vergangenheit ruhen. Schlaf jetzt."

„Kakashi..."

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf noch fester an seinen Körper. Schloss wieder die Augen. Vergangenheit?...War es so einfach?...Ich war müde.. Sehr müde...

Seine Wärme tat gut. Seine Nähe. Dass er da war. Es tat gut. Endlich konnte ich schlafen. Spürte ihn immer wieder sachte über meine Haare streichen. Ich war müde. Und konnte endlich ruhig schlafen.

Wir redeten weiter. Immer weiter. Kakashi wollte mir unbedingt klar machen, dass Rache keine Lösung sei. Das Leben sei viel zu wertvoll, um es wegen grausame Typen wie Orochimaru wegzuwerfen. Auch die Opfer, die andere Menschen wie Taichi brachten, seien zu wertvoll. Leben ist Leben. Und es sollte weitergehen. Keine Rache. Keine Grausamkeit. Kein Hass. Das Leben war zu wertvoll. Mein Leben war zu wertvoll. Kakashi hatte mich ernst angesehen, als ich sagte, dass trotz allem Orochimaru zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden musste. Wenn nicht von mir, dann von jemand anderem. Das Dorf musste ihn finden. Bevor er noch jemand anderes schaden würde. Dann sah ich sie zum ersten Mal. Seine Hunde.

Diese Hunde, vor allem dieser komische kleine, ließen mich zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit lachen. Ich war mehr der Katzentyp und dieser Mops war doch recht seltsam. Hatte tatsächlich beinahe den gleichen Blick drauf wie mein Bruder.

„Kakashi... was ist denn das für eine Töle?"

Kurzes beleidigtes Knurren des Mopses.

„Kakashi, dieses Mädchen ist deine Schwester, nicht?"

Der Hund sprach. Interessant. Kakashi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Pakkun. Das ist Kazosomane. Kazuu, das sind Pakkun, Buru, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, Uuhei und Urushi. Sie werden mir hoffentlich einen großen Gefallen tun."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Kakashi hatte vertraute Geister. Seit wann denn das? Und was hatte er jetzt vor? Was war sein Plan?

Die Hunde bellten zustimmend.

„Hört zu, meine Freunde. Ihr kennt doch noch Orochimaru. Könnt ihr nach ihm suchen und es der Anbu mitteilen?"

„Orochimaru? Meinst du das wirklich ernst, Kakashi."

„So ernst wie nie zuvor."

„Na gut."

Pakkun klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt, gab sich aber mit der Bitte ab, schien zu nicken.

„Weil du es bist."

Schon waren sie weg. Kakashi kniete zu mir. War direkt auf meiner Augenhöhe. Sah mich an. Griff meine Schultern.

„Das ist alles, was ich im Moment für dich tun kann, Kazuu. Aber hör mir zu."

„Kakashi..."

„Versprich mir eines. Bitte."

„Was soll ich versprechen?"

„Egal, was passiert. Egal, wie lange es dauert, bis er gefunden wird. Nicht du wirst Vergeltung üben. Verstehst du? Irgendwann wird Orochimaru gefunden. Er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Aber von jemanden Unbeteiligten. Sonst wird es zur Rache und nicht zur Gerechtigkeit. Und das bedeutet, dass du auf jeden Fall deine Finger von der ganzen Sache lässt."

„Kakashi..."

„Versprich es mir, bitte."

„Kakashi...ich..."

„Versprich es mir, Kazosomane."

Ihm versprechen. So könnte ich zumindest Taichi ehren. Ganz sicher. Aber keine Rache? Ich würde diesen Orochimaru am liebsten selbst zur Strecke bringen. Ehrlich. Aber Kakashi... Sein Blick. Klar.. Er hatte sogar sein Stirnband zurechtgerückt. So konnte er mich klar mit beiden Augen ansehen. Klar und bestimmend. Sein Sharingan... War vollkommen egal. Aber es war ein Symbol. Symbol seines Leides. Auch er hatte gelitten. Aber er würde immer Obito ehren. Und er lebte. Und das sollte ich auch. Leben. Nicht rächen. Leben.

„Okay Kakashi. Ich verspreche es. Ich verspreche es dir."

Nächste Lektion. Zwei Tage später nach unserem Gespräch. Kakashi betrachtete mich mal wieder ernst.

„Sag, Kazuu. Wie geht es dir?"

Ich dachte nach. Ziemlich lange sogar. Aber ich wusste die Antwort. Und sie überraschte mich selbst.

„Hmm. Verhältnismäßig gut. Glaub ich."

„Das ist gut. Sehr gut, Kazuu. Willst du dich noch rächen?"

„Nein!"

Dieses Mal konnte ich sofort und bestimmt antworten. Ich war mir sicher. Keine Rache. Definitiv. Dieser Dreckskerl war es nicht wert, für ihn seine Seele herzugeben. Er war die Dunkelheit nicht wert. Kakashi seufzte. Lächelte mich an. Wuschelte mir durch' s Haar.

„Gott sei Dank. Dann musst du jetzt nur noch Eines machen. Du kannst mir glauben. Dann wird es dir noch wesentlich besser gehen, kleine Schwester."

„Was? Was meinst du, Kakashi?"

„Eine Liste."

„Eine was?"

„Eine Liste!"

Ein sehr klarer Blick von meinem Bruder, als er mir erklärte, was er damit meinte.

„Du hast, denke ich, genügend deiner Mitmenschen verletzt. Emotional und physisch. Du solltest dich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Du solltest die Namen auf eine Liste schreiben und abarbeiten. Glaub mir, das hilft. Sonst hast du ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Und du hast das auch gemacht? Daran kann ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Warte...doch. Ich glaub, da war mal was."

Ein kurzes Lächeln seinerseits. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Als das mit Obito war, an was kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

Ich dachte angestrengt nach. Ich hatte tatsächlich Vieles von früher vergessen. Lag wahrscheinlich auch hauptsächlich daran, dass ich in den letzten zwei Jahren nur von Informationen überschüttet wurde. Aber ja...da war wirklich mal was.

„War da nicht mal ein Streit zwischen uns? Ich glaub, du hast mich sogar angegriffen. Oder wolltest du?"

„Ich hab's gemacht. Ich hab dich von deinem Platz gerissen und in die nächstbeste Ecke geschleudert. Du wolltest damals dein Mittagessen nicht und hast den Teller auf den Boden geworfen. Und ich hab das Gleiche mit dir gemacht. Danach warst du für zwei Wochen bei den Uchihas. Sie hatten uns getrennt, bis ich mich wieder im Griff hatte."

„Hmm. Stimmt. Aber ich hab das nicht so gesehen. Und dass du das mit mir gemacht hast, weiß ich irgendwie nicht mehr. Aber du hast dich auch bei mir entschuldigt. Ja...Du hast mal mit mir geredet. Oder?"

Kakashi nickte stumm. Stimmte ja. Da war wirklich mal was. Und er hatte ernst mit mir geredet. Ich glaub, er hatte so ziemlich alles erklärt. Also war ich auf seiner Liste gewesen. Und jetzt sollte ich auch so eine machen. Ich sah meinen Bruder an. Betrachtete ihn. Ja. Kakashi wirkte eigentlich immer ausgeglichen. ..Okay...außer wenn ich ihn mit meiner Art in Rage brachte. Aber sonst. Früher war das, glaub ich, anders. Früher war er aggressiver. Strenger. Aber jetzt... Es musste wirklich gebracht haben. Also bei mir dann auch. Und jetzt mal ehrlich. Ich musste mich auch wirklich entschuldigen. Beim Hokage. Iruka. Nickey...ja, ja. Bei meinem Bruder auch. Immerhin hatte ich ihm genügend Rippen gebrochen.

Schon gut. Natürlich musste ich auch mit Itachi reden. Missmutig rieb ich kurz über meine kaum sichtbare Narbe an der Kehle. Mit ihm zu reden, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Davon war ich nicht wirklich begeistert. Aber es musste sein.

Ich hatte sofort die Gelegenheit genutzt und mit Kakashi geredet und mich intensiv bei ihm entschuldigt. Danach beim Hokage. Da war es noch leicht. Aber jetzt zu den Uchihas. Erst zu Nickey und dann zu Itachi. Welch eine Freude.

Ja, Nickey. Ich hatte sie im Garten gefunden. Sofort. Sie schien etwas Trost gefunden zu haben. Ich hatte es sofort gesehen. Sie hatte leicht gelächelt. Schon vom Weiten war es gut zu erkennen. Und die Ursache war direkt auf mich zugestürmt. Zwei Wölfe. Welpen. Gutherzig. Beschnupperten mich erst. Wedelten mit ihren Schwänzen. Schleckten stürmisch meine Hand. Wollten sofort mit mir spielen. Dann Nickey' s Stimme.

„Nikita! Seno! Kommt zu mir. Lasst doch Kazuu erst mal in Ruhe."

„Nickey...Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wer ist das?"

„Kazuu... Zwölf Tage jetzt, nicht? Das sind meine Wölfe. Ich hab sie gefunden und werde sie trainieren. Das sind Nikita und Seno."

Wieder das Lächeln. Das machte mich froh. Ich lächelte vorsichtig zurück. Nickey war direkt vor mir. Sie sah verhältnismäßig gut aus. Nicht glücklich, aber ansatzweise zufrieden. Die Wölfe schienen ihr wirklich gut zu tun. Aber da war noch was wichtiges.

„Nickey...es...es tut mir Leid..."

„Tut dir Leid? Was denn?"

Sie schien wahrlich verwirrt zu sein. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht wirklich erläutern. Aber was sollte ich sonst machen?

„Weißt du...ich...ich war rachgierig. Ich wollte ihn jagen. Hab in die Akademie eingebrochen. Ich hab deine Akte gefunden. Ich hab sie gelesen...Nickey...ich...hab alles gelesen...was damals passiert ist...Mit deiner Familie. Was er getan hat."

Nickey schwieg. Streichelte still ihre Wölfe. Kein Spur eines Lächelns war mehr zu sehen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich wieder diese entsetzliche Traurigkeit...Nickey... Aber ich musste weiter reden.

„Nickey...und obwohl ich es wusste, wollte ich zu dir. Obwohl du so fertig warst. So verstört. Ich wollte dich konfrontieren. Dir sagen, dass wir ihn zusammen jagen sollten. Ich hätte es getan, wenn Itachi nicht..."

Ich stoppte. Itachi bedeutete Nickey einfach alles. Er war ihr bester Freund. Ihr Bruder. Ihr Seelenverwandter. Und ich wusste nicht, wie viel sie wusste. Was passiert war. Nickey schien mich kurz wütend anzufunkeln. Und dann sofort wieder dieser traurige Blick.

„Kazuu.. Ich hab euch Streiten hören. Und dann dieser Krach. Onkel Fugaku. Wie er euch angeschrieen hat. Und ich hab Itachi gesehen. Den Schnitt an seinem Hals. Und die Sache mit ihm. Bitte tu das nicht. Ich will niemanden mehr verlieren. Noch mehr verkrafte ich einfach nicht."

„Nickey...es tut mir vom ganzen Herzen Leid. Ich werde jetzt dann mit Itachi reden. Mich meinen Taten stellen. Und ich werde Orochimaru nicht jagen. Es ist falsch. Ich habe es eingesehen. Bitte Nickey...sag, dass du meine Entschuldigung akzeptierst. Bitte."

Schweigen. Stille. Sogar die Wölfe hörten mit ihrem Spiel auf. Setzten sich je links und rechts neben Nickey. Starrten sie und mich verwirrt an. Wussten nicht, was war. Nickey selbst blieb undurchsichtig. Ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht einsehen, was sie dachte. Dann kurzes Nicken. Klare Worte.

„Kazuu, du bist meine Freundin. Und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mit Itachi redest. Und was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir werden nicht mehr darüber sprechen."

„Ja, Nickey."

„Wir belassen die Vergangenheit. Sehen in die Zukunft."

„Ja.. Das will ich unbedingt. Also bleiben wir Freunde..."

„Die besten..."

Und sie lächelte wieder. Da war es. Nickey' s ehrliche Lächeln von früher. Sie umarmte mich herzlich. Hielt ihr Lächeln bei. Sah mich strahlend an.

„Apropos Freunde. Ich gehe gleich zu Iruka. Er ist vom Krankenhaus entlassen worden und ich besuche ihn daheim. Du solltest vielleicht auch nachkommen."

„Das werde ich. Ich muss mich auch noch bei ihm entschuldigen. Könnte auch gut verstehen, wenn er mich verprügeln würde. Bei dem, was ich gesagt hab."

„Ehrlich, Kazuu. Du hast es wohl mit jedem versaut."

Ertappt. Ich lächelte verlegen Nickey an.

„Sieht so aus. Aber jetzt muss ich noch zu Itachi. Mit ihm sprechen."

Oh ja. Die Aussprache mit Itachi. Das würde ein Spaß werden.

Er war in der Küche. Mit seinen Eltern. Und sein Blick war noch deutlich kälter als die Tage zuvor. Wie nett. Er würde es mir nicht leicht machen. Aber zuerst Fugaku und Mikoto.

„Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, wie ich mich aufgeführt habe. Die Kosten für den Tisch übernehme selbstverständlich ich. Und ich möchte mich bei Itachi noch entschuldigen."

Die Erwachsenen schienen zu verstehen. Ich konnte es schnell klären. Sie nahmen auch sofort die Entschuldigung an. Weniger begeistert waren sie allerdings, als Itachi meinte, er würde mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen wollen. Wir hatten lange gebraucht, um seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass wir wirklich nur reden würden. Wir hatten sogar sämtliche Waffen abgegeben und bei allem geschworen, dass es zu keinen Kampf kommen würde.

Wir waren in Itachi' s Zimmer. Seine Stimme war kühl wie immer.

„Sag Kazuu. Bereust du es wirklich?"

„Natürlich. Hör mal, Itachi..."

„Und bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird. Das wir nie weder gegeneinander kämpfen werden? Versuchen, uns zu töten?"

Itachi...So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Oder mir war seine Art noch nie aufgefallen. Aber diese Kälte in seinen Augen. Der Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er grad elf geworden. Er wirkte eher wie ein Erwachsener. Er war ganz und gar Shinobi. Mir gefiel das nicht wirklich.

„Was ist mit dir, Itachi? Bereust du es denn?"  
"Nein. Aber es passt mir nicht."

„Was meinst du?"

„Kazuu. Was denkst du, wäre passiert, wenn uns Vater nicht gestört hätte? Ich hab dich genau gesehen. Nicht nur mit dem Sharingan. Du hättest es getan. Ohne zu zögern. Sobald ich mit dem Zählen fertig gewesen wäre. Ich habe deine Entschlossenheit gesehen, Kazuu."

Er hatte Recht. Als er so zählte, hatte ich es selbst bemerkt. Der Anstieg des Adrenalinspiegels. Diese innere Unruhe. Das Herzklopfen. Die Aufregung. Der scharfe Druck an meinem Hals. Der feste Griff meines Kunai. Ja. Ich hätte es getan. Auch wenn ich es im Grunde nicht zugeben wollte, ich hätte ihn getötet. Ohne auch nur einen Funken Bedenken. Ich hätte ihn getötet.

Itachi' s Blick war kalt. Seine Stimme sehr ernst.

„Kazuu. Wären wir nicht unterbrochen worden, wärst du jetzt tot. Genauso wie ich. Es war von Anfang an egal, wer zuerst den anderen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hätte. Der andere hätte noch genug Zeit gehabt, um den Gegner genauso zu töten. Dafür braucht man keine Sekunde."

„Itachi. Du bist so komisch."

„Ich bin wie immer, Mädchen. Dein Blickwinkel hat sich nur geändert."

Das war so...irritierend. Seine ganze Art. So seltsam. Itachi...Was war nur mit ihm los? Dieses Ganze hier? Was sollte das?

Und dann dieses freundliche Lächeln. So ganz anders. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Da war er plötzlich wieder ein Kind.

„Weißt du was, Kazuu? Lass uns das Ganze beenden. Es ist vergangen. Wir sind ja weitgehend unverletzt davongekommen. Und ich hab Sasuke alles vergessen lassen. Er muss ja nicht unbedingt einen Schaden wegen unserer Dummheit davontragen. Und Nickey geht es auch wieder besser. Also lass uns Frieden schließen."

„Was ist bloß mit dir los, Itachi?"

Itachi... was hast du bloß? Warum? Ich versteh dich nicht. Du bist so sonderbar.

Itachi.

Und da war noch was. Noch eine Frage. Es überkam mich. Diese Frage.

„Itachi...du hattest auch früher immer nur von Nickey geredet. Und von Sasuke."

„Ja."

„Du würdest alles für sie machen. Sie beschützen."

„Mit meinem Leben. Und das müsstest du doch wissen."

„Sag ich doch. Du würdest alles für Nickey und deinen kleinen Bruder machen."

„Kazuu. Du nervst mich. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Itachi. Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Was ist mit ihnen."

„Kazuu..."

Sein Blick wurde kurz ernst. Sehr ernst. Aber nur kurz. Wieder sein Lächeln. Öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers.

„Du musst doch bestimmt gehen. Hast noch was vor. Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten."

„Itachi..."

„Hör mir mal zu. Wir sind friedlich. Es ist okay. Aber denk darüber mal nach. Würdest du uns wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen?"

„Freunde."

Ich dachte darüber nach. Freunde? Itachi und ich. Wir kannten uns. Von klein auf. Wahrscheinlich schon als Babys. Waren schon oft zusammen. Aber Freunde?

„Nein. Nicht wirklich."

„Eben. Und wir werden das auch niemals sein. Also, geh jetzt. Wir sind fertig. Wir haben geredet. Ich werde dich nicht mehr angreifen. Und du wirst mich niemals angreifen. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen."

„Das ist dein ernst, nicht?"

Itachi sah mich klar und ernst an. Ehrlich. Fordernd.

„Bitte geh jetzt, Kazuu. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit uns. Nur geh jetzt."

Puh...

Also dieses Gespräch mit ihm habe ich nie vergessen. Alles war geklärt und doch war nichts geklärt. Seine ganze Art. Ich hatte Itachi einfach nie verstanden. Und heute auch nicht. Ich hab nie verstanden, warum er getan hat, was er getan hat.

Na gut. Itachi war Itachi. Und ich ich. Wir würden nicht allzu viel miteinander zu tun haben. Also brauchte ich mir auch nicht mehr meinen Kopf über sein schräges Verhalten zu machen.

Ich hatte immerhin noch etwas Anderes zu tun.

Ich seufzte kurz. Stand vor der Eingangstür seiner Wohnung. Mann. Jetzt musste ich mich auch noch bei Iruka entschuldigen. Das würde ein Spaß werden.

Ich klopfte. Mehrmals. Wartete. Die Tür öffnete sich. Da stand er. Gott. Sein Blick. So kalt. So hatte er mich noch nie angesehen. Noch nicht einmal, als wir ernsthaft miteinander gekämpft hatten. So kalt.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Iruka. Lässt du mich rein?"

Die Antwort war klar. Er stand direkt an der Tür. Rührte sich nicht. Spannte ernst seine Muskeln an. Verschränkte seine Arme. Und behielt seinen Blick bei.

„Ich will, dass du gehst."

„Iruka. Hör mir bitte zu."

„Nein, Kazosomane. Du gehst jetzt!"

„Iruka! Ich..."

Anscheinend wurde er sauer. Wirklich, wirklich sauer. Er packte mich an meinen Oberteil. Stieß mich ohne Vorwarnung gegen die Flurwand. Sah mich ernst an. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Warum denn auch. Ich wollte mich nicht streiten. Nicht jetzt. Keinen Kampf. Nicht mit ihm. Also ließ ich ihn. Ließ mich mit den Rücken gegen die Wand pressen. Wehrte mich nicht. Sah ihn nur ernst an. Sagte nichts. Sein Blick war immer noch so kalt.

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu. Du warst weg. Verschwunden. Tagelang. Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen hab, war im Krankenhaus. Als du mich beleidigt hast. Danach warst du weg. Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, was los war?"

„Ich...tut mir Leid...Nein..."

„Taichi- sensei` s Eltern waren hier. Und er hatte sogar eine kleine Schwester. Wusstest du das? Er hatte eine kleine neunjährige Schwester. Sie wollten wissen, was passiert war. Ich musste es ihnen erklären. Ich! Und nicht du! Du warst ja nicht da! Stell dir das mal vor. Alles noch mal genau erzählen zu müssen. Begründen zu müssen! Das war scheiße! Absolut Scheiße! Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Seine Mutter. Sogar der Vater. Wie sie mich ansahen! Und du! Du warst nicht da. Du hättest da sein müssen! Wir sind ein Team! Auch das gehörte zu unseren Aufgaben! Nickey könnte es nie durchstehen. Aber du! Du hättest da sein müssen. Aber das warst du nicht."

Ich hörte zu. Einfach nur zu. Taichi' s Eltern. Sie waren hier? Oh Gott. Iruka wurde inzwischen wirklich lauter.

„Du warst nicht da. Weißt du, dass Taichi- sensei' s Namen auf dem Gedenkstein steht? Es gab auch eine Trauerfeier! Aber du warst weg! Ich brauch dich jetzt nicht mehr! Es ist egal, was du mir sagen willst! Ich will es nicht hören! Jetzt geh!"

„Iruka..."

„GEH!"

Er stieß mich weg. Noch ein eisiger Blick und er ging in seine Wohnung. Knallte die Tür zu. Mein Herz...Es schmerzte. Kein Wort. Ich durfte kein Wort sagen. Nicht mit ihm reden. Taichi... Ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Taichi... es tut mir Leid. Die Liste... Taichi. Iruka würde mir nie verzeihen. Das war wohl klar. Itachi war auch ziemlich kalt. Kakashi ist mein Bruder. Er musste mir verzeihen. Nickey. Sie hatte meine Entschuldigung ehrlich angenommen.

Taichi... Auch bei ihm musste ich mich entschuldigen.

Der Stein. Groß. Blau. So viele Namen. Auch Obito. Und der oberste, neueste Name.

**Taichi Ikane** **12.01. 23 -30.06.44**

Er stand wirklich auf dem Gedenkstein. Taichi. Sensei. Starker Regen. Wind. Donner. Ein richtiges Gewitter. Alles war nass. Schmutzig. Kleidung und Haare klebten an mir. Aber das war egal.

Taichi.

Ich kniete mich auf den Boden. Starrte auf den Namen.

Taichi.

Er war wirklich tot. Trauer und Leid.

Taichi.

Ich hatte den anderen geschadet. Mein Team im Stich gelassen.

Taichi.

Es tat mir so unendlich leid. Ich wollte stark sein. Und war schwach.

Taichi.

Auch heute tut es mir Leid.

Taichi.

„Kazuu.. Ich wusste, dass du hier bist."

Die Stimme. Anders als vorhin. Keine Härte mehr. Keine Spur von Zorn. Leise. Fürsorglich.

„Iruka...es...tut mir Leid... Einfach alles...Du hattest Recht...Ich hab dich in Stich gelassen. Und Nickey..."

„Kazuu. Mir tut es Leid. Ich hätte dich vorhin nicht so anfahren sollen."

Seine Hand lag sachte auf meine Schulter. Und ich spürte eine zweite, kleinere Hand.

Nickey.

Ich sah auf. Zu meinen Teamkameraden. Ich war so fertig. Der starke Regen war mein Glück. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Tränen sahen. Ich wollte nicht weinen. Aber es musste raus. Wenigstens war meine Stimme nicht zittrig.

„Iruka. Nickey. Es tut mir Leid."

„Kazuu. Es ist schon gut. Wir können nichts mehr ändern."

„Kazuu."

Iruka klang klar.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Du hast in unserer Not einen kühlen Kopf behalten. Du hast Taichi eine gute Bestattung bereitet. Was ich sagte, war falsch. Du, Nickey und ich. Wir sind ein Team."

„Tz...Iruka, ich war nicht klar. Im Gegenteil."

Keiner von beiden sagte was. Knieten sich neben mich. Eine Weile schwiegen wir. Starrten einfach auf den Stein.

Der starke Regen prasselte ungnädig auf unsere Körper.

Das störte nicht.

Der kalte Wind ließ unsere Körper erschaudern.

Das störte nicht.

Der Donner krachte ungestüm durch den dunklen, wolkigen Himmel.

Das störte uns nicht.

Auch nicht die Blitze.

Alles war egal.

Der blaue Stein leuchtete regelrecht. Es wirkte, als ob die Opfer von Gott und seinen Dienern ehrevoll gewürdigt wurden. All die von uns gegangen waren. Für ihr Dorf und deren Bewohner starben.

Tiefes Durchatmen.

„Was wird aus uns? Was wird aus Team 2?"

Hmm. Iruka schien mit seiner Antwort zu zögern. Genau wie Nickey..

Das war überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen.

„Kazuu..."

Er schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen.

„Ich habe ein Angebot bekommen. Nächste Woche fange ich mit dem Studium an. Ich werde Dozent. In vier Jahren werde ich ein Lehrer. Für die Akademie."

„Das bedeutet..."

„Ich werde kaum noch Außeneinsätze durchführen. Und kaum Missionen durchführen."

„Ich bekomme Einzeltraining, Kazuu."

Also auch Nickey.

„Ich werde in ein paar Jahren der Anbu beitreten. Dafür brauche ich intensives Training. Weitgehend ohne gleiche Teampartner."

„Das bedeutet das Aus für Team 2."

„Nein..."

Eine stürmische Umarmung meiner Freundin. Auch Iruka klang stark überzeugt.

„Hör zu. Vielleicht werden wir nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten. Aber wir werden immer Team 2 bleiben. Wir bleiben Freunde. Für immer."

Er reichte mir die Hand.

Freunde... Ja...Wir waren ein Team. Wir bleiben ein Team.

Ich nahm sie. Sah Iruka gefasst an.

„Ja. Freunde für immer."

Auch Nickey legte ihre Hand auf unsere. Ihre Stimme klar. Ernst.

„Freunde für immer."

Ja...Freunde für immer.

**Kapitel 16: Wie die Zeit vergeht - Wir sind nicht nur Soldaten**

Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?

I don't remember growing older  
When did they?

When did she get to be a beauty?  
When did he grow to be so tall?

Wasn't it yesterday  
When they were small?

Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears

Das Leben ging weiter. Ich wurde auf unzählige Missionen geschickt. Sogar auf einige A-Rank. Ich denke, ich war gut. Sehr gut. Nickey trainierte hart. Und Iruka war voll mit seinem Studium beschäftigt. Wir sahen uns nicht mehr regelmäßig. Trotzdem waren wir verhältnismäßig oft zusammen. Und die Pubertät hatte uns im Grunde voll erwischt.

Ich weiß noch, wie Iruka mit fünfzehn war. Er hatte praktisch alle drei Wochen eine neue Freundin. Manchmal waren es auch zwei zur selben Zeit. Einmal hatten dann Nickey und ich ihn hinterherspioniert. Deswegen war er auch bei einem Date aufgeflogen. Hatte von beiden seiner Freundinnen ne ordentliche Abreibung erhalten. Gut. Sie waren dann auch Ex-Freundinnen. Und Iruka war selbst ziemlich sauer.

Wir waren in seiner Wohnung und er giftete uns richtig an.

„Ihr blöden Kühe! Was sollte das? Warum habt ihr mir hinterherspioniert?"

„Hey! Du hast den Fehler gemacht!"

„Klappe, Kazuu!"

„Idiot!"

„Du bist der Idiot!"

„Nein, du!"

„Du!"

Oh, Mann. So ein Theater. Und Nickey mischte auch kräftig mit. Schupste Iruka.

„Wie kannst du nur Mädchen so behandeln?"

„Wie denn?"

„So respektlos!"

„Klappe, Nickey! Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

„Tz... Aber du."

„Ihr zwei regt mich echt auf."

Dieser Depp. Okay...Ich sag euch mal, was los war. Wir – also, Nickey und ich hatten zwei Tage zuvor Iruka mit einem blonden Mädchen in der Stadt gesehen. Sie hatten heftig miteinander geflirtet. Das hatte unsere Neugierde geweckt. Immerhin hatte Iruka uns nichts von einer Freundin erzählt. Und das Mädel sah auch nicht schlecht aus. War etwa in seinem Alter. Definitiv kein Shinobi, sondern Zivilist. War interessant, die beiden zu sehen. Später eben hatten wir Iruka mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen gesehen. Dieser Frauenheld. Wir waren dann einfach in das Date gestürmt. Hatten Iruka vor der Freundin genügend verfängliche Fragen gestellt. Dadurch war er aufgeflogen. Es hatte sich rausgestellt, dass die Schwarzhaarige und die Blonde beste Freundinnen waren. Erst hatten sie sich gegenseitig stark angekeift. Später festgestellt, dass Iruka der Schuldige war. Ihn schon fast verprügelt. Jetzt hatte er ein blaues Auge und eine blutige Nase.

Tja, mein Freund. Schön Pech gehabt.

Ich grinste Iruka bösartig an.

„Zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig. Wäre wohl besser gewesen, dich nicht erwischen zu lassen, Kumpel."

„Ha, ha. Ihr hättet euch auch nicht einmischen müssen. Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an."

„Ir..."  
"Klappe, blöde Kuh."

„Halt du doch die Klappe."

Hu, hu. Wir zwei fingen heftig an miteinander zu diskutieren. Redeten ziemlich laut. Schrieen uns fast gegenseitig an. Gleichzeitig. Gestikulierten heftig. Solange, bis Nickey zwischen uns gegangen ist und uns auseinander hielt.

„Stopp. Stopp. Das reicht jetzt. Ihr nervt."

„ER...SIE...NERVT!"

Das hatten wir auch wieder gleichzeitig herausgebrüllt. Dann beleidigt die Arme verschränkt.

Anderes Beispiel. Als ich dreizehn war und Nickey zwölf, hatten wir bei Iruka mal über Jungs gequatscht. Ich glaube, wir hatten ihn damit schön richtig genervt. Er schwieg die ganze Zeit über. Hörte gezwungenermaßen zu.

„Iwashi Tatami. Der ist doch süß."

„Denkst du? Ist er nicht etwas klein? Ich meine, der ist doch schon sechszehn und sogar kleiner als Iruka."

„Ist doch egal. Er ist eine glatte sieben."

„Ich sage, er ist eine sechs."

Ich lachte.

„Und was ist Itachi? Welche Nummer gibst du ihm?"

„Neun ein Halb."

„Keine zehn?"

„Ha, ha."

Nickey sah mich eher grimmig an. Und wechselte zu einem anderen Jungen.

„Hayate Gekko."

„Drei. Der hat mit zwölf angefangen zum Rauchen und jetzt hat er diesen nervigen Husten."

„Hast Recht. Aber ich gebe ihm sogar nur eine zwei. Er guckt immer so gelangweilt. Außerdem ist er ja eh mit Yuugao zusammen. Dabei hab ich gehört, dass sie jetzt schon Anbu ist. Mit vierzehn."

„Mein Bruder wurde mit dreizehn Anbu."

„Ja, ja."

Unser Spiel war einfach witzig für uns. Die Jungs zu bewerten. War ja nicht ernst gemeint. Also neuer Name.

„Shisui U..."

„Okay. Wartet mal."

Nun meldete sich Iruka doch mal. Und er klang alles andere als begeistert.

„Was macht ihr zwei da?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Ihr seid ziemlich oberflächlich. Und wolltet mir eine Moralpredigt halten."

„Ja, ja. Ist doch nur ein Spiel."

Oh man. Sein Lachen. So richtig sarkastisch.

„Ihr seid ja so was von oberflächlich. Ich meine, du Nickey hast mir vorgeworfen, dass ich die Mädchen respektlos behandle. Und du Kazuu...tz. Bei dir brauch ich ja gar nicht erst anzufangen. Und ihr bewertet Jungs nach ihren Aussehen. Ihr seid oberflächlich."

„Dummkopf."

„Ach, klappe."

„Suchst du Streit?"

„Nein, ich will bloß meine Ruhe."

„Du..."

Nickey hielt meine Schulter und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Der Blödmann. Na, ja. Egal. Wir schwiegen beleidigt. Einige Minuten. Und dann eine leise Frage von Iruka.

„Und? Welche Nummer bin ich für euch?"

Da mussten wir grinsen. Nickey sah mich an. Ich sie. Und dann schossen wir wie aus einem Mund.

„Vier!"

„Vier? Nur eine Vier? Warum? Oh, Nein, nein, nein. Ich will es nicht wissen."

„Tja, Iruka. Du..."

„Schnauze jetzt. Das geht jetzt schon Jahre so. Können wir nicht mal über was Anderes reden?"

„Was anderes?"

Sein Stichpunkt. Mit jeder Aufzählung gestikulierte er wild und genervt.

„Welche Kleider euch stehen würden. Jungs. Wer sich zu viel schminkt. Die beste Diät. Die neuesten Trends. Ihr könnt mich mal. Ich bin ein Kerl. Ich will gar nichts davon hören. Ihr, mit eurem Weiberkram. Muss das denn wirklich sein?"

„Okay... Wir reden über was Anderes."  
"Danke."

Oh, Mann. Ihr hättet das bösartige Grinsen von Nickey sehen sollten. So hinterhältig. Iruka hatte sich grad an seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt und wollte beginnen zu lernen.

Nickey pokte mich an der Seite.

„Hey, was machst du eigentlich bei Menstruationsschmerzen?"

„VERDAMMT!"

Ein Schlag gegen den Tisch. Iruka stand heftig auf. Sah uns zornig an.

„RAUS HIER!"

„Was?"

„RAUS HIER! RAUS,RAUS,RAUS!"

Er stieß uns unsanft in Richtung Eingangstür. Warf uns direkt raus. Knallte die Tür zu.

Interessant. Wir schwiegen erst. Dann musste ich loslachen.

„Nickey. Du bist echt fies."

„Das war toll, nicht?"

„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?"

Sie bekam kaum noch Luft vor Lachen.

„Rot wie eine Christbaumkugel. Das war klasse."

„Ja. Das war klasse. Lust auf ein Eis?

„Ja. Eis klingt gut."

Armer Iruka. Mit uns zwei Mädels hatte er es auch nicht wirklich leicht.

Andererseits stellten wir zu dritt auch einiges an. Iruka' s siebzehnter Geburtstag. Wir wussten nicht wirklich, was wir machen sollten. Hatten bereits gefeiert. Damals kam ein neuer Kinofilm raus. Ein Horrorfilm, bei dem man erst ab 21 reinkam. Den wollten wir sehen. Und ich wusste, wie. Erklärte Nickey und Iruka meinen Plan. Benötigte viel Überzeugungsarbeit.

„Die erwischen uns doch."

„Komm schon, Nickey. Wir sind Shinobi. Ins Kino reinzukommen ist da kein Problem. Und wenn wir auf der Decke sitzen, ist es auch Training. Keiner sieht nach oben. Wir müssen nur leise sein."

„Keiner unserer Pläne hat je funktioniert, Kazuu. Warum der da?"

„Okay, Leute. Vorschlag zur Güte. Sagt mir, was ich machen soll, wenn wir erwischt werden."

Iruka grinste schlagartig. Deutete Nickey zu schweigen. Er wusste etwas.

„Wenn wir erwischt werden, ist es deine Schuld. Du hast uns mitreingezogen."

„Na danke. Also was muss ich tun, wenn wir erwischt werden?"

„Haare ab."

„Iruka!"

„Eh, eh. Haare ab. Ich weiß, dass du deine Haare magst. Du wirst sie dir kurz schneiden lassen."

Meine Haare.. Meine schönen lange Haare. Depp. Na gut. Wir würden eh nicht erwischt werden.

„Okay. Aber dann machen wir's. Wir gehen ins Kino und sehen diesen Film an."

Wie ich schon gesagt hatte. Es war leicht. Sehr leicht. Ich hatte Recht. Und der Film war toll. War grade mal etwas über die Hälfte und so spannend. Das Blut. Die Zombies. Das Feuer. Einfach alles. Mal keine Realität. Einfach nur ein Film. Ein spannender Film. Wir sahen interessiert zu. Flüsterten.

„Echt. Kazuu. Es hat tatsächlich geklappt. Ein Wunder."

„Blödmann. Sagte ich doch."

„Hey, Leute. Gleich wird er zerfetzt."

„Na bestimmt reißen sie ihm den Kopf ab."

„Von wegen. Eher reißen sie ihm die Gedärme aus."

„Kopf."

„Innereien."

„Na gut. Zehn Mäuse, er wird geköpft."

„Bin dabei. Die Gedärme fliegen."

„Von wegen."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Nickey ein.

„Er bringt sich selbst um. Springt vom Dach. Ich setze fünfzehn."

„Okay. Deal."

„Bin dabei. Oh, warte, warte, warte..."

Wir achteten auf das Geschehen. Eine Nebenrolle rannte die Treppen zum Dach herauf. Gefolgt von fünf blutrünstigen Zombies. Er rannte. Ein Gebrüll. Und dann. Stolpern. Da. Der erste Zombie hatte ihm am Bein. Biss rein. Spuckte ein großzügiges Stück Fleisch heraus. Der zweite Zombie kam. Zerfetzte den Arm. Der Dritte begann an seinem Hals zu nagen. Oh Nein! Der Vierte und Fünfte. Beide machten sich an seinem Körper zu schaffen. Mist, aber auch. Der Darm. Scheiße. Iruka hatte gewonnen. Grinste hämisch.

„So schnell verdient man dreißig. Her damit."

„Ja, ja. Hier..."

„Na? Habt ihr Spaß?"

Oh, oh.

Eine sehr nett klingende Stimme hinter uns. Ein guter Druck an meine Schultern. Ich spürte seinen Atemzug.

Dann ein weiterer, deutlich fester Griff. Wisst ihr noch meinen Plan? Wir waren auf keine Plätze gesessen. Sondern hatten uns mit Hilfe der Chakrakontrolle an der Kinodecke geheftet. Und nun wurde ich gegen die Decke gepresst. Kakashi saß auf mir. Wirkte aber nicht wütend oder so. Im Gegenteil. Sprach Iruka freundlich an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 17. Geburtstag, Iruka."

„D...Danke."

„Oh, Mist."

Nickey deutete nach unten. Starrte zu dem Mann. Fugaku Uchiha. Ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke der Zuschauer. Hatte die Arme verschränkt. Sah mit steiniger Mimik zu uns nach oben. Iruka sah mich mit zynischen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du dir doch die Haare abschneiden, Kazuu."

Kakashi war absolut unheimlich. Hatte mich zwar auf dem ganzen Nachhauseweg an meinem Kragen gepackt. Aber kein zorniger Ton. Kein Schlag. Gar nichts. Im Gegenteil. Man konnte unter seinem Tuch sogar seine freundliche Mimik erkennen. Einen ruhigen Tonfall. Wir waren daheim und Kakashi ließ mich los. Ich sah ihn ernst an.

„Was kommt jetzt? 25-km-Lauf? Tunkst du mich unter Wasser? Oder geht's gleich zum Kampf? Sperrst du mich ein? Oder..."

„Als ob das was bringen würde. Mach Liegestützen und ich Abendessen."

„Hm. Interessant."

Ich entschied mich dafür, zu folgen und ihn nicht zu provozieren. Immerhin hatten wir uns geschlagene acht Monate nicht mehr gesehen. Also Liegestützen. So konnte ich nicht sehen, was er tat. Aber er klang weiter ruhig.

„Du bist wieder gewachsen, Kazuu.."

„Zwölf Zentimeter. Ja und?"

„Los. Weiter Liegestützen."

Ich folgte. Sein Ton gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

„Wieso bist du so nett zu mir? Willst du mich nicht lieber anschreien?"

„Du bist fast vierzehn. Ich hab dich immer angeschrieen und es hat nichts gebracht. Warum dann noch die Anstrengung?"

„Was hast du vor? Willst du mich verprügeln?"

„Tz. Ich würde gerne mal wieder mit dir kämpfen. Deine Fortschritte sehen. Aber ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche Schlägereien."

„Was machst du dann?"

„Siehst du gleich. Und jetzt weiter Liegestützen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Du verwirrst mich, Bruder. Warum bist du so ruhig?"

„Liegestützen, Kazuu. Ich will es dir nicht noch mal sagen müssen."

„Schon gut. Ich mach ja schon."

Ich führte weiter die Übungen durch. Schwieg. Würde auf keinen Fall Kakashi auf irgendeine Art provozieren.

Etwa zehn Minuten später deutete er unsanft auf meinen Platz am Küchentisch. Ich folgte und setzte mich hin. Und dann der Teller. Was da drauf war, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

Sushi.

Fisch. Ich hasse Fisch. Konnte grade mal mit Ach und Krach den Geruch ertragen. Und dann das. Fisch. Roher Fisch. Fünf Stück.

Kakashi' s Mimik war einfach undurchsichtig. Unfassbar. Was sollte das?

„Vergiss es. Das kannst du wieder wegtun."

„Du wirst es essen."

„Aber ich hasse Fisch. Davon wird mir mehr als schlecht."

„Ich weiß. Okay. Das Stück für deinen heutigen illegalen Kinobesuch."

Kakashi deutete auf ein Stück nach dem anderen und erklärte zu jedem Einzelnen eine Ursache.

„Die Ratten in den heißen Quellen. Das Stück, ist die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe der Akademie. Das hier ist die zerstörte Kristallvase bei eurem Fußballspiel in der Dorfhalle. Und das. Die befreiten Pferde aus dem Schlachthof."

Ich ahnte, was das sollte. Aber Fisch?

„Ich esse das nicht."

„Oh doch. Wirst du. Und wenn ich dich mit Gewalt dazu zwingen muss."

„Wie willst du das anstellen, Kakashi?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Er hatte die Frage in einem äußerst netten Tonfall ausgesprochen. Das war definitiv nicht gut. Aber Fisch. Niemals. Ich würde das auf keinen Fall essen.

„Tu das weg, Kakashi."

„Du isst das jetzt. Sofort."

„Niemals."

Kurzes Seufzen. Dann veränderte sich Kakashi' s Blick. Keine Chance zu reagieren. Er war blitzartig bei mir. Warf mich auf dem Boden. Setzte sich wieder auf mich. Eine Rolle in seiner Hand. Sah mich ziemlich grimmig an. Drückte mir einfach die Nase zu. Luft. Ich konnte nicht mehr durch die Nase atmen. Also musste ich doch meinen Mund öffnen. Kakashi nutzte die Chance. Stopfte das Sushi einfach in meinen Mund.

OH GOTT.

Dieser Geschmack. Die Konsistenz. Dieses eklige, glibberige Ding. Ausspucken würde nicht gehen. Ich wusste nicht, was er dann mit mir machen würde. Würg. Kotz. Dieser Geschmack. Der Geruch. Ich musste kauen. Dieses Ding zerkleinern. Mit jedem Biss verstärkte sich dieses widerliche Gefühl in meinem Mund. Ich musste es runterschlucken. Einfach weg damit. So ekelig. Einfach widerlich. Ich musste schwer husten. Beinahe würgen. Der Geschmack. Scheiße! Und Kakashi hatte mich weiter fest im Griff. Ich zerrte an ihm. Konnte meine Hände befreien. Griff seine Weste.

„Geh runter von mir."

„Das war Nummer eins. Du wirst die anderen auch essen."

„Nein!"

„Oh, doch. Du isst die anderen auch. Oder ich mach dich dieses Mal richtig fertig. Egal, ob du gewachsen bist. Vielleicht hast du sogar eine kleine Chance gegen mich. Aber glaub mir. Ich bin stärker als du. Ich kann dich noch gut schlagen."

„Hey. Weißt du eigentlich, dass das Ganze pädagogisch gesehen..."

„Tz. Ich hab deinen Kopf ziemlich oft unter Wasser getunkt, damit du dich beruhigst. Das war auch nicht gerade pädagogisch wertvoll. Aber effektiv. Du wirst mich jetzt loslassen und die restlichen Sushirollen essen. Hättest du nicht so viel Mist gebaut, müsstest du sie auch nicht essen."

„Hey. In den letzten acht Monaten hab ich fünfzehn Missionen erfolgreich beendet. Und du bloß..."

„Ha, ha, ha. Ich hab einen höheren Rang. Meine Missionen sind schwieriger als deine, du Pute. Also zieh das bloß nicht runter. Und jetzt wirst du den Fisch essen."

„Ach komm schon, Kakashi. Muss das wirklich sein...H.. Hey. Nicht so grob, Mann."

Kakashi hatte mich wieder auf meine Füße gezerrt. Auf meinen Platz gezwungen. Mir eine Rolle in die Hand gedrückt.

„Iss jetzt?"

„Aber...ich..."

„ISS!"

Oh, Mann. Dieses Zeug. Aber ich wollte keinen Streit mit Kakashi. Also musste es runter. Runter damit. Scheiße. Ich versuchte, so wenig wie möglich zu kauen. Das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Bäh. Ekelig. Dann jetzt also das dritte Stück. Das vierte. Und dann das letzte. Kakashi hatte mich die Zeit über nur unbeeindruckt beobachtet. Als ich dann endlich fertig war, den Teller genommen. Ihn weggeräumt und sich dann mir wieder gegenüber gesetzt. Mich ernst angesehen.

„Musst du ständig Blödsinn machen?"

„Mach ich doch nicht...hm. Vielleicht doch. Aber nicht mit Absicht."

„Das einzigste, was keine Absicht ist, ist dich erwischen zu lassen."

Ups. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hatte er Recht. Ich musste doch leicht grinsen. Kakashi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Oh, Mann. Müssen wir uns wirklich die ganze Zeit streiten? Wir sehen uns doch kaum."

Ich dachte ernsthaft über seine Worte nach. In drei Wochen würde ich vierzehn werden. Innerhalb der letzten drei Jahren hatten wir uns wohl sieben Mal gesehen. Und insgesamt vielleicht vier Monate. War schon etwas dürftig. Kakashi war bereits 22. Richtig erwachsen. Und ich war ein Teenager. Wir bekamen kaum noch voneinander was mit. Gut. Ich hatte mich gut daran gewöhnt. Und immerhin war ich gut mit den Missionen beschäftigt oder war mit Iruka oder Nickey zusammen. Aber Kakashi... In der Zeit, in der wir in den letzten Jahren zusammen waren, hatten wir schon oft gestritten. Waren auch mal richtig aneinandergeraten. Das war eben vor acht Monaten. Wir hatten uns schon fast richtig geprügelt. Das war definitiv keine gute Sache gewesen. Aber ich wollte das nicht mehr. Jeder von uns zwei könnte bei einer Mission sterben. Da sollten wir auch nicht im Streit auseinandergehen.

„Schon gut, Bruder. Die Arbeit war in den letzten Monaten ziemlich anstrengend. Und ich wollte nur Spaß in meiner Freizeit. Das ist alles. Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht."

„Kazosomane. Ich versteh dich ja. Aber musst du dann wirklich Mist bauen? Du weißt genau, was richtig und was falsch ist."

„Ja... Aber heute wollte ich den Film sehen. Iruka' s Geburtstag feiern."

„Schon klar. Aber In ein Kino einzubrechen. Einen Film zu sehen, den du nicht sehen darfst. Das ist Blödsinn, du Dummkopf."

„Ja...Hör mal, Kakashi. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Okay?"

„Gut. Das nächste Mal gibt es zwei Stück pro Mist, den du baust. Und wenn du daraus nichts lernst, lass ich mir was Neues einfallen. Klar? Je älter du wirst, desto schlimmer die Strafen. Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, Kazuu. Da muss ich es mit der Pädagogik nicht so eng sehen."

„Weil du das ja früher gemacht hast."

„Kazosomane!"

„Tut mir Leid."

„Tz...Schon klar. Na gut. Sollen wir die Sache als beendet erklären?"

„Ja. Ich war erleichtert. Richtig erleichtert. So ein Streit hatte bisher mindestens mit einer blutenden Nase oder aufgeplatzten Lippe geendet. Und jetzt? Keinerlei Blessuren.

Kakashi sah mich an. Lehnte sich an den Stuhl zurück. Hatte die Arme verschränkt.

„Mann. Du bist echt erwachsener geworden. Noch vor einem Jahr hättest du mir die Rollen nachgeworfen. Und jetzt haben wir sogar ein bisschen geredet."

„Bruder, Ich bin auch älter geworden."

Er lachte auf.

„Ja. Das sehe ich."

„Hey. Möchtest du mein persönliches Jutsu sehen?"

„Dein was?"

Typisch Kakashi. Immerhin war das doch seine Idee gewesen.

„Ach komm schon. Weißt du nicht mehr? Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob du mir Raikiri beibringst und du hast bloß gesagt, ich solle mir gefälligst ein eigenes Jutsu beibringen. Hattest du ja auch."

„Oh, Mann. Das war doch nicht mein ernst. Du hast echt ein Jutsu er..."

„Ja. Willst du sehen?"

„Okay. Zeig' s mir."

„Dann sollten wir aber auf dem Trainingsplatz gehen."

Ich konzentrierte mich. Immerhin hatte ich mehr als zwei Monate dafür hart trainiert. Ich hatte mein Element genutzt. Raikiri als Vorlage verwendet.

Nah – U – Saru

Natürlich klang Kakashi weniger begeistert.

„Hey. Ich dachte du hättest dein eigenes Jutsu."

„Sagt der Kopierninja. Pass einfach auf."

Ich konzentrierte mein Chakra. Formte meine linke Hand, als ob sie ein Griff umschließen würde.

„Shiden!"

Verband das Chakra mit dem Donnerelement. Hatte nun ein Schwert in meiner Hand. Ein Schwert, das blau erstrahlte und aus reiner Elektrizität bestand. Ein Blitzschwert. Scharf. Tödlich.

„Jetzt pass auf."

Ich lief los. Holte aus. Gegen einen großen Felsstein. Machte mit dem Blitzschwert einen waagrechten Schnitt. Schrilles Pfeifen. Blendendes Licht. Ich atmete schwer. Fing doch langsam an zu schwitzen. Löste mein Jutsu. Da. Die obere Hälfte des Steines löste sich krachend von der anderen Hälfte. Stürzte einfach lärmend auf den Boden. Ein glatter Schnitt. Ich sah Kakashi fragend an. Der wirkte ziemlich teilnahmslos. Undurchsichtig. Ich atmete weiter unregelmäßig. Lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an einem Baum und beugte mich nach vorne. Die Hände an die Knie gestützt.

„Der Nachteil ist, dass es Unmengen an Chakra kostet. Ich denke mehr als Raikiri. Aber ziemlich effektiv."

„Hm. Ja. Definitiv."

„Und was sagst du?"

Kakashi bemusterte einzig den geteilten Felsstein. Und trat dann auf mich zu. Stützte mich.

„Verdammt. Hast hoffentlich noch nicht an Menschen ausprobiert. Und wehe, du gehst damit auf mich mal los."

Hm. Ich denke, dass war seine Art mir zu zeigen, dass er beeindruckt war. Wie schön. Ich musste langsamer laufen.

„Das wird aber eher zum finalen Schlag eingesetzt. Ich glaube, ich hab über die Hälfte meines Chakralevels verbraucht."

„So siehst du auch aus. Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Siehst du. Shiden ist besser als Raikiri."

Lachen.

„Ist es nicht."

„Doch. Viel präziser."

„Bringt nichts, wenn du danach fertig bist."

„Ha, ha."

Wir lachten auf dem Nachhauseweg. Unterhielten uns. Kakashi stützte mich. Half mir beim Laufen. Wir hatten uns verändert. Waren definitiv erwachsener. Unsere Beziehung hatte sich geändert. War irgendwie gereifter.

Ich hatte mich verändert. Ich war älter. Reifer. Ruhiger. Meine Missionen wurden professionell durchgeführt. Ich konnte mit jeden zusammenarbeiten.

Auch mit der nächsten Mission. Sie sollte einfach werden. Gut, mit meinem Partner war ich anfangs nicht zufrieden. Aber ich war Shinobi. Teamwork war wichtig.

Aber die Mission.

Die einfache Mission.

Sollte sich als ein weiteres großes und doch dramatisches Ereignis in meinen Leben herausstellen.

Ein Ereignis, bei dem ich fast gestorben wäre.

**Kapitel 17: Beginn einer Mission – Wir sind Partner Kotetsu. (würg)**

Ich wurde gerufen. In das Büro des Hokage. Vor dessen Eingangstür sah ich ihn. Er war gewachsen. Aber in etwa so groß wie ich. Hatte immer noch die Pflaster im Gesicht. Die Haare wesentlich wilder als die Jahre zuvor. Er trug zwei riesige Kunai überkreuzt an seinem Rücken. Hatte das Stirnband umgebunden. Trug wie ich die Shinobiweste. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Und er mich anscheinend auch. Wirkte weniger begeistert.

„Verdammt. Das bist doch du, Blauauge."

„Kotetsu Hagane. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft Chunin zu werden?"

„Tz. Blöde Kuh."

„Idiot.

„Du kleine..."

„Okay. Stopp. Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Was wohl. Der Dritte hat mich hierher beordert."

Oh, nein. Ihn auch. In der Regel bedeutete dies, dass wir in das selbe Team gesteckt werden würden. Na toll. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich mit ihm? Na super. Kotetsu verdrehte genervt seine Augen und stöhnte.

„Das ist ja prima."

„Kannst du laut sagen. Los. Gehen wir zum Hokage und klären das."

Ich stieß ihn einfach leicht nach vorn. Als Antwort schupste er mich ebenfalls. Dann traten wir ein.

Hokage Sarutobi erwartete uns bereits. Bei ihm standen noch die Dorfältesten Homura Mitokado und Koharu Utatane, sowie eine fremde junge Frau. Mann. Die Blicke der Ältesten. Na super. Der Hokage hatte zumindest seinen stetig gütigen Blick drauf.

„Kazosomane. Kotetsu. Darf ich vorstellen. Dies ist Makoto Hiroshi. Sie ist eine Feudalherrin aus Takigakure und übernimmt die Leitung des diesjährigen Vier-Jahreszeiten-Balls."

Ganz ehrlich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er da sprach. Was für ein Ball? Ich schwieg lieber. Sah erst missmutig zu Kotetsu. Dann verbeugten wir uns kurz vor der Frau. Sie sah auch aus wie eine Feudalherrin. Großzügig geschminkt. Reicht verziertes, langes Kleid. Viel Schmuck. Sie lächelte und nickte ebenfalls kurz.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zulernen. Nun denn. Was können Sie mir über die Zwei erzählen. Sind sie für meinen Auftrag geeignet."

Welcher Auftrag?

Der Hokage nickte. Jedoch übernahm Homura das Reden.

„Dies ist Kotetsu Hagane. Er stammt aus dem Hagane- Clan. Von dem werden Sie wahrscheinlich gehört haben?"

„Hagane? Ja. Sie sind doch Eigentümer einiger Mienen. Des Weiteren besitzen sie etwa 15% des gesamten Feuerreiches."

Was? Ich wusste ja, dass der Hagane- Clan reich war. Aber so?

Ich flüsterte Kotetsu heimlich zu.

„Stimmt das wirklich? Wenn ich dich so sehe, kann ich das nicht glauben."

„Blöde Kuh. Es ist so. Und dadurch hab ich auch wesentlich mehr Klasse als du."

„Blödmann."

Jetzt mit ihm einen richtigen Streit anzufangen, wäre alles andere als eine gute Idee. Also ließen wir es erst mal auf sich beruhen.

Inzwischen hatte Homura weitergepredigt.

„...Regeln der Gesellschaft. Er ist geeignet. Und Kazosomane Hatake ist die Tochter des weißen Reißzahns. Ihr Bruder ist Kakashi Hatake mit dem Sharingan. Sie hat bereits viele hochrangige Missionen erfolgreich durchgeführt. Sie wurde mit neun Jahren zum Chunin ernannt. Auch sie empfehlen wir für Ihren Auftrag."

„Das ist gut."

Makoto Hiroshi wirkte zufrieden. Also wandte sich der Hokage letztendlich an uns. Überreichte mir eine Pergamentrolle. Ich las sie zusammen mit Kotetsu durch. Das war es also. Der Dritte sprach noch mit uns.

„Es ist eine B-Rank-Mission. Ihr werdet Makoto Hiroshi- san beschützen. Der Ball ist für die Gesellschaft und vor allem für die Beziehung der großen Länder äußerst wichtig. Viele werden versuchen ihn zu sabotieren. Und die Leiterin zu schaden. Ihr werdet das verhindern. Eure Mission beginnt in drei Stunden."

„Wer ist von uns der Anführer?"

Das war eine brennende Frage. Wenn die Hackordnung geklärt wäre, gäbe es weniger Angriffspotenzial für uns zwei.

Dieses Mal war es Homura, der die Antwort gab.

„Ihr seid zu zweit. Ihr werdet in dieser Mission gleichwertige Partner."

„Das ist unmöglich. Wir..."

„Schluss jetzt. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen. Ihr habt noch viel zu tun."

Das war ein dezenter Hinweis für ‚Verschwindet, ihr nervt'.

„Hai."

Noch eine kurze, ehrenhafte Verbeugung, dann verließen wir mehr oder weniger mürrisch das Büro.

Oh, prima. Also musste ich wirklich mit diesem Idioten zusammenarbeiten. Große Klasse. Tja. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Kotetsu so ziemlich das Selbe dachte.

Mit einem Mal packte er mich an meinem Kragen. Ein fester Griff. Ich wurde heftig gegen die Wand gedrückt. Kotetsu' s Blick war ziemlich kalt. Er presste seinen Oberarm gegen meinen Oberkörper.

„ Wir müssen reden."

„Dann solltest du mich loslassen."

„Du hörst mir erst mal zu."

Blödmann. Hättest daran denken sollen, meine Hände unbeweglich zu machen. Ein direkter Schlag in sein Gesicht. Als Antwort ein Tritt gegen meinem Unterleib. Ich keuchte schwer. Idiot. Das tat weh. Na warte.

Dieses Mal packte ich ihn an seiner Weste. Drückte ihn von mir weg. Einige Schritte nach vorn. Ich wollte ihn dieses Mal gegen die Wand pressen. Er wehrte sich. Hatte mich noch in seinem Griff. Drückte mich nach hinten.

„Hör auf damit."

„Nein. Du lässt mich erst los."

„Blauauge. Du lässt los"

„Tu ich nicht. Du hörst auf."

„Weißt du was? Stopp."

Kotetsu löste seinen Griff. Sah mich kurz giftig an.

„Jetzt du."

Na meinetwegen. Noch ein wütender Blick zu ihm. Ich ließ ihm ebenfalls frei. Rückte meine Weste zurecht.

„Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden. Was wir gerade gemacht haben, sollte nicht während der Mission stattfinden."

Ich seufzte. Er hatte Recht. Wenn wir uns während unserer Arbeit prügeln würden, wäre das nicht gerade professionell. Immerhin waren wir keine Kinder mehr. Wir waren Chunin. Soldaten. Anführer. Wir konnten nicht einfach so rumstreiten. Noch ein ernster Blick zu ihm.

„Dann lass uns rausgehen und reden."

Um die Möglichkeit einer Eskalation zu verringern, entschieden wir uns am örtlichen Spielplatz zu gehen. Viele Kinder waren dort. Ein Kampf zwischen uns würde uns unzähligen Zorn der Eltern mit sich bringen. Also ein guter Ort, um ruhig zu bleiben.

Wir saßen auf einer Bank. Beobachteten die Kinder, während wir sprachen.

„Hör zu, Blauauge. Wir sollten einige Regeln aufstellen."

„Wie wäre es damit. Hör auf mich Blauauge zu nennen, du verdammter Idiot."

„Und du hörst auf, mich Idiot zu nennen. Ich heiße Kotetsu."

„Dann nenn du mich Kazuu?"

„Kazuu? Aber du bist doch..."

„Ich will lieber Kazuu genannt werden, statt Kazosomane."

„Meinetwegen. Also das ist die erste Regel. Wir beleidigen uns nicht mehr, sondern nennen uns bei unsere Namen. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

Ich beobachtete einen kleinen blonden Jungen, der alleine auf einer Schaukel saß und von den anderen Kindern einfach ignoriert wurde.

Kotetsu klang ziemlich ernst.

„Und jetzt Regel Zwei. Keine Jutsu. Uns vor allem kein Gen- Jutsu."

Ich musste doch grinsen.

„Das hat dich ziemlich geplättet, damals."

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Immerhin bin ich jetzt auch Chunin und hab so einiges drauf. Also. Keine Jutsu."

„Meinetwegen. Wie wäre es damit? Wir vermeiden jegliche Provokation uns gegenüber."

„Als ob du das schaffen würdest."

„Hey! Du..."

Ich atmete tief durch. Sah Kotetsu spielerisch lächelnd an. Nein. Ich würde jetzt keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen. Diesen Triumph gönnte ich ihm nicht.

„Das schaff ich. Na gut. Kriegst du das hin."

Kotetsu nickte. Lehnte sich dann zurück. Verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf. Betrachtete mich eher gelangweilt.

„Glaubst du, wir packen es, uns an die Regeln zu halten?"

„Ehrlich? Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke schon. Wir sind keine acht mehr."

„Hast Recht."

„Wow."

Ein Gedankenblitz. Ich musste kurz auflachen.

„Wir sind uns ja einig."

„Tz. Vielleicht."

Heftig war Kotetsu aufgestanden hatte sich vor mich gestellt. Mich ernst betrachtet.

„Ich denke, wir sind hier soweit fertig. Ich werde jetzt gehen und packen."

Ich sah ihn nur kalt an. Und er mich. Seine Stimme war leise. Bedrohlich leise.

„Merk dir eines, Kazuu. Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen. Diese Regeln zählen nur auf unseren gemeinsamen Missionen, sonst bleiben wir verfeindet."

Klare Ansage. Meinetwegen. Ich empfand genauso. Also funkelte ich ihn böse an.

„Einverstanden. Das heißt, sind wir mit der Mission fertig, regeln wir das."

Kakashi klang richtig streng. Er war bei mir, als ich meine Sachen für die Mission zusammen richtete.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du zusammen mit diesem Kotetsu Hagane im Team bist. Stell bloß nichts Dummes an."

„Mach ich schon nicht. Wir haben geredet."

„Hör mal, Schwester. Ich kenn dich doch. Du wirst ihn in Ruhe lassen."

Kakashi reichte mir einige gereinigte Kunai. Ich nahm sie mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und verstaute sie.

„Nerv nicht, Mann. Ich komm schon klar."

Und schon wieder. Warum immer ich? Kakashi packte mich am Kragen. Zog mich zu sich. Sah mich schon fast drohend an.

„Hey. Muss das denn sein? Lass mich los."

„Du wirst nichts Dummes tun. Du bist ein Chunin."

„Komm schon. Das weiß ich selbst. Lass mich endlich los."

Er hatte seinen Griff schon gut gelockert. Seine Stimme klang leicht verwirrt.

„Du wehrst dich ja nicht."

„Du bist stärker als ich. Wenn ich jetzt mit dir kämpfen würde, hätte ich bloß Probleme mit der Mission."

Damit ließ mein Bruder mich entgültig los. Und lachte.

„Oh, Mann. Du bist wirklich reifer geworden."

„Ha, ha."

Ich schulterte meinen Rucksack. Rückte mein Stirnband zurecht. Sah Kakashi direkt an.

„Der Ball ist in sechs Tagen. Und der Rückweg dauert dann auch wieder drei Tage."

„Ich denke, dass ich in sehr naher Zukunft auch wieder eine Mission bekomme. Ich habe von Unruhen in Suna gehört."

„Das heißt, wir werden uns wieder eine Weile nicht mehr sehen."

„Sieht so aus."

Na ja. Ist wie es ist. Das kennen wir ja schon. Ich nickte und verdeckte mir für die Mission meinen Mund und meine Nase.

„Dann pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch."

„Ach ja. Und Kakashi..."

„Was?"

Oh, das war gemein. Ich grinste unter meinem Tuch. Und schupste ihn einfach. Kakashi musste einige Schritte nach hinten machen. Prallte gegen mein Bett. Verlor das Gleichgewicht. Landete seitlich auf den Boden. Ich lachte ihn aus.

„Bis dann."

Verschwand, so schnell es ging.

Hörte noch Kakashi' s gereizte Stimme.

„KAZOSOMANE!"

Ich war spät. Kotetsu und Makoto warteten bereits. Und noch jemand war da. Stand neben Kotetsu und bemusterte mich mit überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck. Na toll.

„Du bist es, Izumo."

„Du blöde..."

„Izumo. Bleib ruhig."

Kotetsu stieß ihn in die Rippen. Sein Blick war aber auch ziemlich entgeistert.

„Du kommst zu spät."

„Ich bin ein Hatake. Gehen wir."

Wir waren bereits zwei Tage unterwegs. Es war nachts. Ruhten uns auf einer Wiese auf. Wollten dort übernachten. In den zwei Tagen hatten wir uns schon etwas besser kennen gelernt. Kotetsu und ich sprachen kaum miteinander. Konzentrierten uns auf den Weg. Umso gesprächsfreudiger war Makoto. Erzählte von den letzten Bällen. Wie ihr Land so war. Welche Politiker sie begegnet war. Oder Könige. Und sie fragte uns ständig aus. Über unser Leben als Shinobi. Wie wir den Krieg erlebt hatten. Warum wir Ninja wurden. Was die größten Fähigkeiten waren. Und so weiter.

In dieser Nacht stellte sie uns eine Frage. Eine Frage, die jeder einzelner Shinobi nur ungern beantwortete. Nicht daran denken wollte.

„Was war das Schlimmste, was ihr erlebt habt?"

„Weswegen wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich bin neugierig."

Tatsächlich. In ihren Augen konnte man die Spannung deutlich erkennen.

Kotetsu sah mich fordernd an. Ich verstand, war aber nicht begeistert.

„Nein. Fang du an."

„Du machst zuerst."

Verdammter Idiot. Aber einen Streit anzufangen, brachte nichts. Ich betrachtete argwöhnisch Makoto.

„Muss das denn wirklich sein?"

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ich bitte darum. Es ist so, ich bin äußerst behütet aufgewachsen. Selbst im Krieg habe ich nichts Schlechtes erlebt. Ich habe also keine Ahnung von der Welt da draußen. Und ihr Shinobi seid in der Realität zu Hause. Ich möchte diese Realität kennen lernen."

Für mich selbst ergab es keinen Sinn. Aber sie war nun mal unsere Auftragsgeberin. Ich wusste sofort, was das Schlimmste war. Und es war nicht die Begegnung mit Orochimaru.

„Es ist so. Jede Mission, auch wenn sie noch so klein erscheint, kann sich als eine Tragödie erweisen. Vor allem, wenn es um Kinder geht."

Ich musste schlucken. Schloss meine Augen. Gott. Diese Bilder. Dieses Haus. Dieses einzelne, kleine unauffällige Haus.

„Wir waren zu fünft. Sollten einen Politiker am Rand des Feuerreiches überwachen. Jemand hatte gesagt, dass etwas nicht stimmen würde. Wir überprüften das. Und...und es stimmte wirklich etwas nicht mit ihm."

Wieder die Bilder. Als wir die Schreie hörten. Dieses Haus. Als wir reinstürmten. Erst nichts fanden. Ich musste versuchen meine Stimme ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Da...waren diese Kinder...Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge. Geschwister. Der Junge war der älteste. Mit sieben. Und...und sie waren eingesperrt. Im Keller..."

Diese Gesichter. So verängstigt. Verstört. All ihre Verletzungen. Das Mädchen. Das jüngste...nackt...Und diese Gesichter.. Tränen. Blut. Festgekettet an der Wand. Umgeben von Dunkelheit. Dieser Gestank. Die Blicke.

„Der Kerl...dieser Politiker...es waren seine Kinder. Er hatte sein Hausmädchen regelmäßig vergewaltigt und die Kinder gezeugt. ...und...und er konnte sie nicht gebrauchen... Außer für eine Sache eben..."

Ich wollte es nicht aussprechen. Diese Kinder. So verängstigt. Das kleine dreijährige Mädchen nackt. All das Blut. All ihre Wunden. Ihre kleinen, mageren Körper übersäht mit all diesen Schnitten und Prellungen.

Ich hasste diese Erinnerung. Sah Makoto und Kotetsu klar an.

„Er hat sie seit ihrer Geburt eingesperrt und gefoltert...und Schlimmeres. Wir haben ihn sofort hingerichtet. Dieses Drecksschwein hat es nicht anders verdient. Aber diese Kinder. Sie werden sich niemals davon erholen können."

Schweigen. Kotetsu saß mir gegenüber. Spielte nachdenklich mit einem seiner großen Kunai. Sah mich dabei ernst an. Makoto konnte ich nicht deuten. Ihre Miene. Sie war so...undurchsichtig. Seltsam. Aber diese Erinnerung. Ich hasste sie. Musste meine Tränen zurückhalten.

„Hm.. Das Schlimmste was ich erlebt hatte...der Hirashi- Fall."

Hirashi- Fall? Von dem hatte ich gehört. Das war doch vor zwei Jahren. Ich sah auf. Kotetsu klar an.

„Du warst wirklich dabei?"

Kotetsu nickte nur nachdenklich. Makoto schien uns nicht zu verstehen.

„Um was geht es?"

„Der Hirashi- Fall wird auch Koffer-Fall genannt."

„Koffer-Fall?"

„Ja. Erzähl du, Kotetsu. Mir reichts..."

Dieses Mal gab es kein Streit. Keine missmutige Blicke. Die Themen waren einfach zu ernst. Zu schmerzhaft. Kotetsu' s Stimme blieb gefasst.

„Migami Hirashi. Ein Auftragsgeber aus Kirigakure. Meinte, er brauche Begleitschutz zu sich nach Hause. Er hatte einen großen Koffer bei sich. Wegen diesem Koffer sei er möglicherweise in Gefahr. Es war nichts Besonderes. Eine C-Rank-Mission. Ich war noch Genin und wir waren mit unserem Sensei zu viert. Was in dem Koffer war, wussten wir nicht. Danach zu fragen, steht einem Shinobi nicht zu. Wir mussten unsere Mission erfüllen. Nichts weiter."

Ja. Die Mission erfüllen ohne Fragen zu stellen. Das war die Aufgabe eines Shinobi. Wir waren Soldaten und nichts anderes.

Kotetsu' s Stimme wurde langsam ernst. Teilweise brüchig. Ich sah, dass ihm diese Erinnerung genauso mitnahm wie mir meine.

„Es war ruhig. Keine Angreifer. Aber wir waren neugierig. Ich meine. Ich war zwölf. Izumo grade dreizehn und Ishiro auch. Wir wollten wissen, was drinnen ist. Haben immer und immer wieder versucht reinzusehen. Und...kurz vorm Ziel...haben wir es geschafft."

„Und was war drin?"

Mein Gott. Konnte sich diese Frau es sich nicht vorstellen? Wenigstens ansatzweise. Da war natürlich Spielzeug drinnen. Aber von so schlechter Qualität, dass es ein Krieger als schlimmster Erinnerung hält. Blöde Kuh. Ich sah zu Boden. Kochte innerlich über diese Naivität. Kotetsu blieb ernst, als er die Frage beantwortete.

„Ein Kind. Ein kleiner Junge...er hatte nicht komplett reingepasst. Hirashi musste ihm seine Beine und Arme brechen. Der Koffer war weitgehend dazu mit einigen Yasmine- und Rosenblättern bedeckt, um den Geruch zu dämmen...Später hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es ein vermisstes Kind aus dem Feuerreich, aber nicht aus Konoha war. Der Vater des Jungen hat im Krieg gekämpft und dabei das Kind von Hirashi getötet. Er wollte Rache...Das...das Schlimmste war aber...dass...dieser...kleine Junge noch...er...er hat gelebt, als er..."

Kotetsu würde nicht weiter sprechen. Klar zu verstehen eigentlich. Ich musste schlucken. Starrte weiter verbissen auf den Boden. Ja. Diese Erinnerungen waren einfach schrecklich.

Es war weiter in der Nacht. Wir hatten ein Feuer gemacht. Makoto schlief tief und fest. Ich starrte nur auf die unregelmäßige und harmlos lodernde Flamme. Merkte, wie sich Kotetsu neben mich setzte. Ich sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich hab Wachdienst. Du kannst ruhig schlafen."

„Wohl kaum. Ich bin grade zu down, um zu schlafen."

„Verstehe. Mir geht's genauso."

„Sieh dir sie an. Tz."

Ich warf einen Blick auf Makoto. So seelenruhig. Wie sie sich in ihre Decke einkuschelte. Meine Miene blieb finster. Kotetsu klang leicht spöttisch.

„Die hat kein Problem zu schlafen."

„Warum auch? Sie hat es ja nicht miterlebt."

„Schon klar. Aber ich habe sie beobachtet. Ihre Mimik."

„Ich hab's auch gesehen."

Ja. Makoto wirkte keine Sekunde lang entsetzt. Interessiert ja. Aber entsetzt. Definitiv nicht.

„Na, ja. Wir sollten ein Auge auf sie haben."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht."

Dieses Mal war es Kotetsu, der sarkastisch auflachte. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?"

„Trotz allem, kann ich dich immer noch nicht leiden."

„Keine Angst. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber ich hab wenigstens nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, dich zu verprügeln."

Trauriges Lachen seinerseits.

„Geht mir genauso. Ist doch seltsam. Vor ein paar Jahren haben wir uns fast gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen."

„Nein, nein, nein. Du hast dich mit Izumo geprügelt und nicht mit mir."

„Witzig. Wegen deinem Jutsu. Na meinetwegen. Ist auch egal. Aber ich denke, wir haben uns durch unsere Missionen verändert."

„Durch das, was wir gesehen und erlebt haben."

„Hör mal...Kazuu..."

Ich sah Kotetsu fragend an. Er starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich hab gehört, was vor vier Jahren passiert ist. Ich war da noch auf der Akademie, aber du...das mit deinem Sensei tut mir Leid."

„Danke...Taichi- sensei war großartig. Aber er ist tot. Es ist, wie es ist."

„Kazuu..."

„Ist schon gut. Hör mal. Wir sollten langsam schlafen. Wir haben morgen noch einen langen Tag mit ihr vor uns."

„Na meinetwegen. Wir haben noch etwa drei Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Schlaf du zuerst. Ich halte Wache."

„Na gut. Weck mich in einer Stunde."

Ich legte mich auf die Wiese. Starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Und irgendwann schlief ich nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erläuterte Makoto uns den Plan. Und der gefiel mir nicht wirklich.

„Ihr werdet mich beschützen. Aber undercover. Der Vier-Jahreszeiten-Ball ist ein Maskenball. Kleider und Smoking ist ein Muss. Ihr werdet dort als meine Gäste auftreten. In Zivil. Und ohne Waffen."

„Aber, dass..."

„Soviel ich weiß, benötigen Shinobi keine Waffen im Kampf."

Sie hatte Recht. Immerhin hatten wir Ge-Nin- und Tai- Jutsu. Und so Manches andere. Aber im Grunde waren unsere Waffen trotzdem essentiell. Blöd. Und außerdem war da noch was.

„Heißt, ich muss ein Kleid tragen?"

„Ja. Das heißt es. Es muss nicht jeder wissen, dass ich von Shinobi beschützt werde. Dies würde nur zu unnötigen Komplikationen führen."

„Oh, prima."

„Kotetsu Hagane."

„Hai."

Was wollte Sie jetzt von ihm?

„Als Mitglied des Hagane- Clans wirst du wahrscheinlich Erfahrung in der hohen Gesellschaft und deren Veranstaltungen haben."

Zynisches Lächeln seinerseits. Ich betrachtete heimlich Kotetsu aus den Augenwinkeln. Ich kannte ihn ja nur als Kind und jetzt als Shinobi. Aber Teil einer Gesellschaft, die ich nicht einmal ansatzweise kannte. Immerhin verhielt er sich ja auch nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman.

„Mehr als genügend."

„Wie sieht es mit dir aus, Kazosomane?"

Ertappt. Ich räusperte kurz. Kratzte mich verlegen an meinen Hinterkopf. Ich meine, das jetzt vor Kotetsu zugeben zu müssen, vergrößerte meine Angriffsfläche.

„Na ja. Wir vom Hatake- Clan sind eher Soldaten. Also, ich muss da passen."

Ich sah schon sein Gehirn rädern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einzig auf so was gewartet. Kampfpause hin oder her. Also hieß es eine leise, aber bedrohliche Warnung herauszuzischen.

„Sag etwas und ich häng dich kopfüber an den nächsten Baum."

„Schon gut. Im Übrigen war das nicht gerade Ladylike."

„Kotetsu."

„Hör jetzt auf. Wir sind quitt."

„Einverstanden."

Also wieder Waffenstillstand zwischen uns. Makoto schien gar nichts aufgefallen zu sein. War eigentlich auch gut so.

Sie erläuterte den weiteren Plan. Wir würden am Ende des Tages ihr Dorf erreichen. Zwei Tage später sei der Ball. Bis dahin würden Kotetsu und ich Benimmtraining erhalten. Na ja. Besser gesagt würde Kotetsu mich trainieren. Im Ball selber würden wir als normale Gäste auftreten und alle Anwesenden so unauffällig wie möglich überwachen. Wir sollten für den Schutz des Balls sorgen. Hmm. Zwei Tage. Na gut. Dieses Mal würde Kotetsu das Sagen haben und ich sollte gehorchen. Okay. Das würde ich überleben. Ich nahm mir vor, je mehr er diese Situation ausnützen würde, desto schlimmer würde meine Rache werden.

Wir waren nicht gerade Freunde- das war definitiv sicher – aber von Kotetsu unterrichtet zu werden war überaus gewöhnungsbedürftig. Er zeigte mir die Millionen verschiedenen Bestecksorten, da es vor dem Ball noch einen Dinner geben würde. Tabuthemen. Erklärte mir, dass es nicht zum guten Ton gehöre, die nächste Zicke, die es bestimmt auf dieser Festlichkeit geben würde, krankenhausreif zu prügeln. Auch sollte Streit vermieden werden. Und so weiter und so weiter. Diese Benimmregeln waren nicht unbedingt so schwierig zu verstehen. Wir Hatake waren zwar nicht unbedingt Vorbilder unserer Gesellschaft, aber wir waren auch keine Primitivlinge. Nur eines hatte ich eigentlich noch nie getan.

„Wie sieht's bei dir eigentlich mit Tanzen aus?"

„Was?"

„Das heißt ‚wie bitte?'"

In sein hämisches Grinsen hätte ich an dieser Stelle nur allzu gerne geschlagen. Würde aber zu nichts führen, also ließ ich es. Verschränkte nur genervt meine Arme und sah Kotetsu giftig an.

„Jetzt hör mal zu. Ich kann nicht tanzen, okay? Ich hatte leider etwas Anderes zu tun, als das zu lernen?"

„Zick nicht so rum, Kazuu."

„Das tu ich nicht, verdammt."

„Ach ja? Dann steh jetzt auf."

„Ich soll aufstehen?"

„Ja. Steh auf und komm her. Ich bring' s dir bei. Wir tanzen jetzt."

„Warte, warte, warte. Was ist?"

Davon war ich absolut nicht begeistert. Musste das jetzt sein? Ich hatte überhaupt nicht das Bedürfnis Tanzen zu lernen. Kotetsu schien das zu merken. Stöhnte entnervt auf. Packte mich an meinem Handgelenk. Zog mich von meinem Platz hoch und stand mir direkt gegenüber.

„Hey!"

Ein kurzer Schupser von mir. Anschließend schupste er mich und dann sein grimmiger Blick. Blödmann.

„Kazuu, lass das. Wir werden wohl auf den Ball tanzen müssen, also hör auf so stur zu sein."

„Aber ich will echt nicht."

„Nerv nicht. Gib mir deine Hand. Los jetzt."

Na toll. Ich kämpfte mit mir. Tanzen. Nein. Ich wollte nicht tanzen. Ich hasse es heute noch. Aber andererseits... Wir hatten eine Mission. Und so unglaublich es auch klingt, das Tanzen war einfach Bestandteil unserer Mission. Ziemlich nervig, aber leider nötig.

Also fasste meine linke Hand in seine rechte. Au, verdammt. Kotetsu fing an leicht zuzudrücken und meine Hand zu quetschen. Grinste mich spöttisch an. Es schmerzte. Nicht viel, aber trotzdem. Das war wirklich fies. Du blöder Kerl.

„Was soll das? Mistkerl."

Ein Schlag gegen seine Schulter. Wieder ein Griff an seiner Weste. Dafür ließ Kotetsu meine Hand los und packte mich ebenfalls. Blödmann. Wir fingen an uns gegenseitig nach hinten zu drücken, wollten mehr oder weniger die Oberhand erkämpfen.

„Du musst immer so spinnen."

„Das sagst du. Du hast doch angefangen,"

„Lässt du mich jetzt los?"

„Tz. Du lässt mich zuerst los."

„Hey, Kotetsu. Lass mich los. Hör auf mich nach hinten zu drücken."

„Ach, Klappe. Siehst du? Tanzen ist nicht wirklich anders. Nur, dass wir uns dabei nicht die Köpfe einschlagen und Musik läuft."

Was? Ach komm schon. Ich betrachtete diesen Depp argwöhnisch. Löste dann meinen Griff von seiner Weste. Wartete darauf, dass er das selbe tat.

„Wie tanzen? Hast du deshalb angefangen?"

Sein Grinsen. Endlich ließ er mich auch wieder los.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wollte ich dich nur ärgern."

„Aha."

BLÖDMANN!

„Und was ist dann mit unseren Regeln? Du bist ein Idiot, Kotetsu."

„Reg dich ab, Kazuu. Machen wir jetzt einfach mal ernst. Wir haben eine Aufgabe."

Verdammt. Blöde Vernunft. Er hatte Recht. Dabei hätte ich ihn zu gerne eine reingehauen. Aber wir waren einfach Shinobi und sollten uns professionell verhalten.

„Schon gut. Die Hand also. Und wehe du drückst wieder zu."

Also bekam Kotetsu wieder meine Hand.

„Und jetzt?"

„Legst du deine andere Hand auf meine Schulter und meine geht über deine Hüfte. Und denk ja nichts dabei."

„Das ist, glaub ich, die Ausgangsstellung für einen Walzer, oder?"

„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht tanzen."

Na, ja. Also der Intelligenteste war Kotetsu nicht gerade. Ich legte letztendlich meine freie Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Deswegen kann ich doch von so was gehört haben, also weiter jetzt."

Da waren wir in dieser Position. Kotetsu zeigte mir dir Schritte. Ziemlich komisch irgendwie. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte ich zumindest die Grundlage drauf und wir tanzten. Und redeten. Wenigstens mal ohne irgendwelche Spitzen gegeneinander. Kein Streit. Wir waren nah beieinander. Tanzten. Dieses Mal sah ich direkt in seine Augen. Seltsam. War mir vorher nicht aufgefallen. Sie waren irgendwie was Besonderes. Nicht groß. Hatte was spitzbübisches und doch kriegerisches. Hmm. Doch etwas beeindruckendes. Überhaupt. Er hatte sich verändert. Ich merkte die Muskeln an seinen Armen. Ganz der Shinobi. Absolut bizarr. Ich meine, der Kerl war doch ein Idiot. Warum dann...was ist denn das für ein Gefühl? Ich spürte mein Herz klopfen. Dieses Gefühl? Was denn?

Dann doch verlegenes Räuspern. Kotetsu ließ seine Hand ab. Trat einen Schritt zurück. Sah kurz auf den Boden. Anschließend sah er mit einem offensichtlich gespielt verschmitzten Lächeln zu mir. Schlug mit der Faust ziemlich stark auf meine Schulter. Was denn jetzt, verdammt?

„Hey. Was sollte das jetzt?"

„Meine Anerkennung. Du bist doch nicht so trampelig, wie ich dachte."

Na, danke aber auch. Depp. Irgendwie war ich doch verwirrt. Und sauer. Ich schupste ihn von mir weg.

„Tz. Und du nicht ganz so ein Idiot, wie ich dachte. Sind wir jetzt fertig? Dann kann ich trainieren."

„Ja, ja. Du mich auch. Morgen Abend ist der Ball. Vielleicht schaffst du es, dir die Regeln der Gesellschaft bis dahin zu merken. Selbst mit deinem Erbsenhirn."

Kotetsu, du bist ein Idiot. Meine Antwort war schlicht und einfach. Ein direkter Schlag in seine Magengegend. Schön, wir er vor Schmerz stöhnte und sich krümmte. Um einen Kampf zu vermeiden, trat ich bis zur Tür. Sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Du solltest wirklich aufhören mich zu ärgern. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend. Kotetsu. Denk dran. Blessuren lassen unseren Auftritt ziemlich unrealistisch auftreten."

Ich gebe zu, das war ein bisschen zu gemein von mir. Aber egal. Seinen wütenden Blick konnte ich gut standhalten. Ließ ihn einfach zurück.

Kotetsu.

Ich lag in meinem Bett in einem Hotelzimmer. Hatte die Arme unter meinem Kopf verschränkt und starrte nachdenklich auf den strahlenden Mondlicht. Die Aussicht war durchaus interessant. Aber immer wieder tauchte dieses Bild auf. Kotetsu. Wie er so direkt nah an mir war. Beim Tanzen. Wie wir uns angesehen hatten. Mal nicht im Streit. Und dann, wie er geknickt war, als er seine Erfahrung berichtet hatte. Das war ein komplett neues Bild von ihm. Er war nicht mehr der kleine, heimtückische Junge von damals. Er war vierzehn. Wie ich. Chunin wie ich. Eigentlich sollten wir uns wirklich mal gut verstehen. Warum auch nicht? Seine ganze Art war irgendwie...süß? Verwegen? Beeindruckend? Ach was weiß ich.

Stopp.

Was sollte das Ganze? Was waren das für Gedanken? Ein Gefühl? Blödsinn. Er war Kotetsu Hagane. Zwar ein Mitglied meines Dorfes. Ein Shinobi. Aber trotzdem. Kotetsu Hagane war ein Idiot. Und nichts Anderes. Ein Idiot.

Und damit basta!

**Kapitel 18: Fortsetzung einer Mission – Der Ball**

Es war soweit. Boah. Diese Vorbereitungen. Makoto hatte mich hergerichtet. Hatte mir ein Kleid gegeben. Es war lang, fiel, zugegeben, traumhaft auf mich herab und war schulterfrei. Ich trug auch lange Handschuhe und war ausnahmsweise geschminkt. Kleinere Narben an meinen Körper wurden einfach mit Make-up überdeckt. Und dann die schwarze Halbmaske. Eigentlich hatte mich das Ganze äußerst genervt, aber war doch interessant. Ich war soweit. Stand mit Makoto vor den Toren des Vier-Jahreszeiten-Balls. Wir warteten auf meinen Teampartner.

Und da war er auch schon.

Wow.

Die Haare nicht ganz so wild. Die Pflaster weg. Schwarzer Smoking. Der Anzug betonte seine muskulöse Figur mehr als die Uniform. Er war so richtig männlich. Hey! Stopp! Was sollten jetzt diese Gedanken wieder. Immerhin war es immer noch Kotetsu. Aber sein Blick. Ich konnte seinen Blick sogar durch seine schwarze Halbmaske deuten. Anscheinend war er auch gut beeindruckt von meinem Aussehen. Und auch der Versuch sein heimlich ausgesprochenes `Wow` zu unterdrücken. Ich musste doch grinsen.

„Was ist?"

„Du siehst schon fast aus wie ein Mädchen."

Na super. Eine tolle Aussage war das. Dieser Idiot. Blödmann.

„Und du fast wie ein Mensch."

Hm. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich genau denselben Blick drauf, wie er, als ich zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Ziemlich mürrisch. Hey. Tu nicht so. Du hattest zuerst angefangen.

„Na toll. Komm schon. Wir sind wieder quitt."

„Okay. Schon gut."

Kotetsu reichte mir seine Hand. Makoto hatte bereits ihre an dem Türgriff zum Ballsaal.

„Wir sollten jetzt reingehen. Ich werde euch als Freunde meiner Familie vorstellen. Ihr habt doch keine Waffen dabei?"

Kopfschütteln. Bei aller Liebe, wo hätte ich sie denn hin stecken sollen? Die einzigste Möglichkeit war an meinem Oberschenkel, aber das hätte mich – wenn's blöd lief – sofort als Shinobi enttarnt.

„Gut. Dann kommt mit."

Kotetsu flüsterte mir noch ernst zu, bevor wir eintraten.

„Wir werden unauffällig bleiben, egal was kommt."

„Komm schon. Das weiß ich selbst. Du bist ein Idiot."

Ein kurzer unauffälliger Schupser von ihm. Blödmann. Aber Zeit zum Streiten blieb uns nicht. Makoto öffnete die Eingangtür und deutete uns einzutreten, was wir auch taten.

Dieser Raum.

Es war eine Halle. So viel Gold. Überall. Vorhänge, Bilder. Kristallleuchter. Und viele Gäste. Alle trugen elegante Kleider und Smokings. Und Masken. Seitlich waren Tische mit Punsch und kleinere Häppchen versehen. Ein Orchester spielte klassische Musik. Und dann diese Blicke. War wohl nichts mit unauffällig. Sobald wir eintraten, hatten sich sämtliche Blicke auf uns gerichtet. Ach, Leute. Wir waren nichts Besonderes. Ich fand nicht, dass wir anders aussahen. Na ja. Da waren einige Leute. Alle maskiert. Elegante Kleider. Schwarze Smokings. Offensichtlich altersgemischt. Einige wirkten in unserem Alter. Ich musterte die Gäste. Bei einigen war es schnell klar, dass dies auch ihr erster Ball sein musste. Angespannte Körperhaltung. Immer wieder Blicke in die Runde. Interessant.

„Kotetsu. Fällt dir was auf?"

„Na ja. Einige sind sehr jung und wirken eher angespannt bis nervös."

„Stimmt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass jemand einen Anschlag plant."

„Nein. Die würden eher cool bleiben, um nicht aufzufallen."

„Dann sollten wir uns langsam unter die Leute mischen."

Wir wurden als Kinder von einigen Geschäftspartnern von dem Feudalherren vorgestellt. Langsam regte sich die Masse. Verteilten sich. Das Orchester spielte wieder. Ich trennte mich von den anderen. Ging zum Buffett und nahm etwas zum Trinken. Sah mich weiter um. Wurde immer wieder angesprochen. Von Kerlen. Sie wollten mich zum Tanz anfordern. Blödmänner. Sucht euch doch jemand anderen. Da liefen doch genügend Weiber rum. Und dann noch eine Aufforderung.

„Hey. Wie heißt du?"

„Charmant. Wer will das wissen?"

„Ladies first."

Na ja. Ein Gentleman war doch etwas anderes. Ich betrachtete den Kerl. Schwarzer Anzug. Krawatte. Eine schwarze Maske. Ein Glas mit Punsch in der Hand. Lehnte sich gegen den langen Tisch. Der Oberkörper gut angespannt. Er hatte dunkle Haare und war deutlich größer als ich. Hatte ein freches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Irgendetwas an ihm kam mir bekannt vor. Versuchte, mitzuspielen. Setzte ein naives Lächeln auf.

„Ach nicht doch. Ich hab es gerne, wenn ich weiß, mit wem ich spreche."

„Yuchiru Kana."

„Hioshi Shiru."

Natürlich verwendete ich einen Decknamen. Gerade, weil der Name Hatake nicht gerade unbekannt war. Der Kerl blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Magst du einen Drink?"

Ich hob mein Glas.

„Hab schon."

„Wow...Du sehr gesprächig."

„Such dir jemand anderes."

„Ich will nicht."

„Warum?"

„Deine Haare."

„Was?"

Was war denn das jetzt für eine blöde Anmache? Der Kerl grinste nur.

„Die Haarfarbe ist sehr selten. Vor allem bei Frauen. Hab ich erst einmal zuvor gesehen."

„Wie interessant."

„Komm. Lass uns tanzen."

Das Orchester spielte gerade. Ich bemusterte diesen Kerl. So seltsam. Sein Tonfall. Seine Körperhaltung. Der Körper allgemein. Die Mimik. Kleine unscheinbare Narben an seiner Hand, mit der er das Glas hielt. Yuchiru Kana...Yuchiru Kana? Warte mal. Scheiße, aber auch. Ich kannte diesen Namen. Ein Buchautor. Den Namen hatte ich auf dem Deckblatt eines Geschichtsbuches gesehen. Iruka hatte es mal zwischen zwei Missionen gelesen. Und es war schon gut betagt gewesen. Dieser Kerl. Scheiß auf Yuchiru Kana. Der hier war viel zu jung.

„Na gut. Tanzen wir."

So konnte ich den Kerl genau mustern. Also ein Tanz. Sein Griff an meiner Hand war fest. Der Blick spitzbübisch. Aber doch ernst. Ich sah ihn ernst an. Betrachtete ihn. Mein Kopf ratterte. Diese Haltung. Die Anspannung. Der Blick. Sein Aussehen. Die Narben. Aber auch die Haarfarbe. Der Körperbau. Ich murmelte unmerklich.

„Scheiße..."

„Ahnst du was?"

Er redete leise. Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Zuhörer wollte. Flüsterte mir zu.

„Bleib unauffällig."

Wir tanzten weiter. Ich musterte ihn noch genauer.

„Du bist nicht Yuchiru Kana."

„Und du nicht Hioshi Shiru. Also. Ich frag dich noch mal. Wie heißt du?"

„Dito."

„Wer bist du? Auf jeden Fall ein Shinobi."

„Na schön. Hier erkennt nur ein Shinobi einen anderen."

Was sollte das? Warum gab es hier noch andere Shinobi? War der Ball wirklich so wichtig? Wer war das? Aber die Art... Ich hatte ihn schon mal gesehen. Dieser Griff. Die Körperform. Die Stimme. Der Händedruck. Ja. Oh, Mist. Jetzt wusste ich es. Ich kannte ihn. Nur kurz. Aber ich kannte ihn. Hatte mal eine Begegnung mit ihm. Schon einige Jahre her. Aber trotzdem.

„Scheiße. Du bist Yu Izame. »

Sein Blick weniger begeistert. Wir tanzten weiter. Verhielten uns unauffällig.

„Wusste ich es doch. Wie gesagt, ich hab nur einmal ein Mädchen mit dieser Haarfarbe gesehen. Kazosomane Hatake."

„Blödmann. Was machen Shinobi aus Kirigakure hier?"

„Fragt die aus Konoha. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt. Na los. Bist du jetzt mein Feind?"

„Kommt wohl auf deine Mission an."

„Scheiße. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass hier alles ruhig verläuft."

Wir wurden unauffällig ernst. Wirkten wohl von außen wirklich nur als ein tanzendes Paar. Tuschelten miteinander. Seine Stimme klang noch ruhig.

„Glaub mir eines. Wenn ich hier wäre, um denn Ball zu sabotieren, würden wir jetzt nicht tanzen, sondern kämpfen."

„Schon klar. Also haben wir die gleiche Mission."

„Scheiße. Das gefällt mir nicht. Wer ist dein Auftragsgeber?"

Yu hatte Recht. Wären wir hier als Feinde, würde das Ganze ziemlich blutig ablaufen. Ich nickte zu Makoto.

„Und deiner?"

„Auf ein Uhr. Der Dicke mit der Vogelmaske."

Ich sah zu dem besagten Kerl. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit drei weiteren wichtig wirkenden, älteren Männern. Das gefiel mir nicht wirklich.

„Was soll das? Warum hat der euch angeheuert, wenn wir schon von der Organisatorin engagiert wurden? Das passt nicht zusammen."

„Denk ich...Hey. Ein komischer Kaunz kommt grad auf uns zu."

Oh, Mann. So hab ich ihn noch nie sprechen hören. Die Stimme gespielt nett und doch sehr scharf.

„Darf ich abklatschen?"

Kotetsu lächelte gespielt. Reichte mir die Hand. Bemusterte Yu dabei argwöhnisch. Und da war noch etwas in seiner Haltung. Ich musste innerlich grinsen. Yu ließ mich nicht los, sah gespielt überheblich zu Kotetsu.

„Verschwinde Kleiner. Die hier spielt in einer anderen Liga."

„Lass das lieber mal sie entscheiden, Spitzkinn."

Na toll. Ich spürte ganz genau, dass sich der Händedruck von Yu ziemlich stark anspannte. Kerle. Was sollte das? Kotetsu, dieser Idiot. Er sollte aufhören zu provozieren. Das wäre sonst ein klassischer Shinobikampf. Und die waren alles andere als unauffällig. Idioten. Ich befreite meine Hand. Sah beide giftig an.

„Wow. Habt ihr es mit eurem Gehabe? Oder soll ich noch ein Maßband holen? Ich tanze jetzt mit ihm, dann seid ihr beide glücklich."

Kotetsu funkelte mich kurz bösartig an, grinste dann aber.

„Und tschüs, Loser."

Gott sei Dank blieb Yu noch ruhig. Flüsterte mir leise zu.

„Das ist auch ein großer Unterschied zwischen Konoha und Kiri. Bei uns sind Beziehungen unter Shinobi verboten."

Interessant. Also hatte er erkannt, dass Kotetsu auch ein Chunin aus Konohagakure war. Aber was sollte das mit der Beziehung?

Kotetsu packte mich und zwang mich mit ihm zu tanzen. Sah mich genervt an.

„Schon vergessen? Wir sind auf Mission hier und nicht zum Aufreißen."

„Was soll das? Warum so giftig?"

„Ich bin nicht giftig. Ich mach nur meine Arbeit, im Gegensatz zu dir. Der Typ war doch voll die Null."

Der Typ war doch voll die Null? Alter Schwede. Was war denn das für ein Spruch?

Ich betrachtete Kotetsu genauer. Seine dunklen Augen starrten direkt aus der Maske heraus. Er hatte mich heimlich fest im Griff. Tanzte ziemlich wild mit mir. Ich musste grinsen.

„Oh Scheiße, Mann. Du bist total eifersüchtig."

„Halt' s Maul. Bin ich nicht."

„Oh doch. Aber warum?"

„Hör zu. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich mach dich gleich fertig, du Hexe."

„Tz. Du stehst auf mich. Oder was ist los?"

„Und was ist mit dir? Du stehst doch auf mich. Oder was war dann das mit gestern?"

Du blöder Idiot. Du kannst mich mal. Er regte mich echt auf. Wir hatten es geschafft, uns von der Mission abzulenken. Und das war seine Schuld.

„Scheiße, Mistkerl. Das regeln wir nach der Mission."

„Okay. Lass uns erst mal die Updates durchgehen. Die hier sind zum Teil echt schräg drauf. Vor allem die Jungen. Und Makoto ignoriert uns die ganze Zeit. Das ist auch eher ungewöhnlich."

„Ich hab was Besseres. Der Typ, den du grad so angemacht hast, hätte dich gut verprügeln können. Er ist nämlich ein Shinobi aus Kirigakure."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

„Was macht der hier?"

Kotetsu drückte meine Hand fester zu. Ich denke, es war nicht seine Absicht. Er wirkte ziemlich sauer. Und ich auch. Flüsterte ihm ernst zu.

„Locker sofort deinen Griff, du scheiß Mistkerl."

„Hör auf mich zu beleidigen, Miststück."

„Oh, Scheiße. Was ist mit unseren Regeln?"

„Du hast angefangen, Kazuu."

Blöder Mist. Er hatte Recht. Und uns jetzt zu streiten wäre eine saublöde Idee. Ich seufzte und nickte.

„Okay. Schon gut. Wie schon mal gesagt, wir regeln das nach der Mission."

„Ich kann's kaum noch erwarten, dich fertig zu machen."

„Wir sollten uns konzentrieren."

Wir tanzten weiter. Sahen uns dabei um. Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Aber irgendwie. Dieses Gesamtbild. Die Jungen unter sich. Immer wieder bedachte Blicke durch die Gegend. Die offensichtlich älteren und erfahreneren Gäste standen in Gruppen. Einige tanzten. Aber irgendeine Einheit war nicht wirklich erkennbar. Es fehlte die Gemeinschaft.

Seltsam? Ja? Aber irgendwie verdächtig oder gefährlich? Nein. Wahrscheinlich war dies nur eine verdammt schlechte Party. Aber ich konnte beim besten Willen niemanden entdecken, der sie sabotieren wollte. Oder gar einen Terroranschlag plante.

Eine freundliche Stimme tauchte plötzlich neben uns auf. Makoto.

„Habt ihr schon was entdeckt?"

Sie reichte uns Getränke. Kotetsu nahm seines und trank etwas. Ich sah ihn kopfschütteln.

„Bis jetzt ist alles in Ordnung."

Sah mich fordernd an. Ich verstand und nickte zustimmend.

„Niemand verhält sich auffällig."

Ich nahm ebenfalls mein angebotenes Glas. Nahm einen Schluck. Verdammt.

„Ist das...Alkohol?"

„Halt die Klappe, Kazuu."

Kotetsu nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Wirkte genervt.

„Noch nie getrunken, was?"

„Alkohol während einer Mission ist verboten. Makoto, Sie wissen, dass wir minderjährig sind."

„Tja. Alkohol gehört nun mal dazu. Traurig, aber wahr."

War doch klar. Die Reichen waren nun mal Säufer. Zumindest hier auf diesem Ball. Und dann noch Kotetsu. Nippte hämisch an seinem Glas und flüsterte mir heimlich ein wortloses ‚Feige, was?' zu. Blödmann. Auch noch stolz sein! Na, gut. Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange. Ich nahm einen großzügigen Schluck. Das Zeug brannte meine Kehle herunter. Aber was soll's.

„Zufrieden?"

„Das dient nur eurer Tarnung. Wie sieht denn der weitere Plan aus? Was habt ihr noch vor?"

„Mehr als Observation ist nicht drin. Oder was sagst du, Kazuu?"

Kotetsu grinste und leerte den restlichen Inhalt des Glases auf Ex. Wie gesagt. Blödmann.

„Ich sage, wir sollten eigentlich mit klaren und geschärften Sinnen arbeiten. Aber dank dem hier, fällt das wohl aus."

Ich wollte nicht hinten stehen und machte es meinem Partner nach. Es schmeckte nicht einmal. Und ich merkte schon den Alkohol. Irgendwie so leicht nebelig. Ich würde sagen, ich funktionierte vielleicht noch zu 85-90%. Für einen Shinobi bei der aktiven Arbeit äußerst schlecht.

„Wie viel Prozent hat denn der?"

„Sieben."

Oha, Schien mir aber nicht so.

Ein kleiner Nebelschleier vor meinen Augen.

Ich sah mich um. So komisch. Irgendwie.. Diese Typen.

Da war Yu. Mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen in einem rotem Kleid. Älter als ich. Die beiden standen bei diesem dicken Auftraggeber. Und hatten genauso diese Gläser in ihren Händen. Und überhaupt. Überall waren diese Dreiergruppen. Die Band spielte weiter. Einige Ältere tanzten. Aber da waren überall verstreut diese Grüppchen. Und die jungen, die ebenfalls sich immer wieder umsahen, hatten alle ohne Ausnahme das gleiche Getränk. Dieses Bild. Warum? Warum das Ganze? Das passte überhaupt nicht. Warum?

Dieser Schleier. Irgendwie...er verdichtete sich. Mein Herz. Ich fühlte es schlagen. Sehr stark. Sehr schnell. Und dann doch. Sehr bald langsam. Mein Kopf. Es tat weh. Alles war so...verschwommen.

Was?

Nein! Das kam doch nicht vom Alkohol. Bestimmt nicht!

„Kotetsu!"

„Hey...Ich...ich...fühl mich...so komisch...Alles...dreht..."

„KOTETSU!"

Scheiße. Er wackelte stark. Fiel direkt in meine Arme. Ich fing ihn auf. Ging in die Knie. Schwindelig. Mir wurde so richtig schwindelig. Hielt Kotetsu. Sah mich um. Da. Und hier. Hier auch. Da auch wieder jemand. Die jungen Leute kippten reihenweise um. Verdammt.

So schwummrig. Langsam beginnende Schwärze,

Ich sah auf.

Scheiß Tussi.

Hämisches Grinsen.

Eine Falle also.

Dann absolute Schwärze.

**Kapitel 19: Grausame Spiele – Folter und Tod**

Kaltes Eisen. Klippern von Ketten. Schlechte, stickige Luft. Unangenehme Wärme. Zornige Rufe. Ängstliches Gemurmel. Ich stand. Die Arme an der Seite. Kaltes, schweres Metall quetschten meine gefesselten Handgelenke. Fesselketten. Genauso beide Fußknöchel. Sehr eng. Schmerzhaft eng. Kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. Die Fesseln waren an einer kalten, harten Mauer befestigt. Keine Chance mich zu befreien. Mir war leicht schlecht. Schwindelig. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Sah alles erst verschwommen. Hörte Protestrufe. Verzweifelte Stimmen. Da waren Jugendliche. Junge Erwachsene. Unmaskiert. Aber in ihren Ballkleidern und Anzügen. So viele.. Ich zählte Vierundzwanzig. Fünfzehn männliche und mit mir neun weibliche. Alle angekettet an einer alten und doch extrem robusten Mauer. Wie Tiere. Versuchten sich zu befreien. Schrieen. Zeterten. Manche unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Dann seine schwache Stimme.

„Kazuu. Endlich wach..."

„Kotetsu..."

Ah. Mein Kopf.

„Shit. Was ist denn passiert? Die...oh, diese Tussi."

„Ja. Sieht so aus, als seien wir in eine Falle gelaufen."

„Das erklärt wohl auch, warum wir ebenfalls angeheuert wurden."

„Yu?"

Da stand er. Zerrte missmutig an seine Ketten. Schaffte es ebenfalls nicht sich zu befreien. Blutete stark im Gesicht. Hatte ein blaues Auge. Keuchte schwer. Da waren auch andere. Zwei Mädchen. Sieben Jungen. Sie alle waren verletzt. Eindeutig einige heftige Schläge eingesteckt. Die Luft. Ich bekam einen Hustanfall. Überall Staub. Brannte sich in meine Lungen. Reizten meine Kehle. Ich hustete. Sah zu Kotetsu.

Auch er.

Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Schmutziges Rot tropfte von seiner verletzten Stirn auf sein Gesicht und vermischte sich zum Schluss mit dem Staub des alten Steinbodens.

„Was ist passiert? Wie lange war ich weg?"

Schmerzhaftes Schulterzucken seinerseits.

„Drei oder vier Stunden vielleicht. Die meisten sind auch grade erst aufgewacht. Aber die zu früh reagierten... na ja. Siehst du doch. Diese verdammte Tussi. Das war nicht der Alkohol. Irgendwas hat sie uns darin noch untergejubelt. Schätze starke Seditiva. Diazepan oder so."

„Erst Alkohol und jetzt noch Medikamente. Für vierzehn bist du ganz schön abgebrüht."

Kotetsu zerrte wieder an seine Ketten und sah mich ernst an.

„Wie schön, dass du noch deine Witze reißen kannst."

„Hey, ihr Zwei."

Ein anderer junge, etwa in Yu' s Alter, mit kurzen braunen Haaren und blutender Nase, versuchte sich ebenfalls zu befreien.

„Ihr seid echte Kleinkinder. Ist euch klar, in welche Lage ihr seid?"

„Scheiße, Mann. Halt' s Maul."

„Sei nicht so frech, Kleiner."

Und dann eine junge Frau mit einem hautengen, roten Kleid und langen schwarzen Haaren.

„Hört auf damit. Wir sind hier alle gefangen. Na los. Ihr seid auch Chunin. Nicht?"

Raunen durch die Menge. Also ja. Wir waren alle Chunin. Shinobi. Jugendliche. Sie hatten nach einem Prinzip gehandelt. Verdammt. Was war der Plan.

„Aus welchem Dorf seid ihr?"

„Konohagakure."

„Suna."

„Kirigakure."

Und immer weiter. Neben den fünf großen Dörfern waren auch mehrere kleine vertreten. Warum das alles? Was hatten sie vor?

Quietschende Stahltür. Drei gut muskelgebaute Schränke marschierten – oder trampelten – in den Raum. Gefolgt von dieser verdammten Tussi. Makoto. Weiter in ihrem Kleid. Sanft lächelnd. Ignorierte die Protestrufe. Trat mit einem ihrer Wachhunde direkt vor Kotetsu und mir. Blöderweise war sie intelligent genug einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu wahren. Diese Frau. Ihr Blick. Wieder dieser scheiß freundliche Blick. Dieses Miststück.

Ich fauchte sie regelrecht an.

„Was soll der Mist?"

„Na, Mädchen. Ihr wart alle wirklich ehrlich. Wir haben keine einzige Waffe gefunden. Und so könnt ihr auch eure Jutsus nicht durchführen. Mit gefesselten Händen. Wie naiv ihr doch seid."

Diese Tussi. Ihre ganze Art. Sie machte mich wütend. Sehr wütend. Dieses Miststück. Ich zerrte an meinen Ketten. Fester. Dieses penetrante Klirren. Und trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht lösen. Scheiße! MIST!

Dann dieses fröhliche Kichern.

„Ich sagte doch, ich organisiere den Ball. Alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind getroffen. Ihr kommt hier nicht heraus."

„MISTSTÜCK!"

Kotetsu schrie und versuchte sich heftig zu befreien. Ach ja. Die ‚Sicherheitsmaßnahmen'. So ein Zwei-Meter- Bär trat einfach nah an Kotetsu. Dieses bösartige Grinsen. Er packte seine Haare. Hielt sie fest im Griff. Ein harter Faustschlag gegen den Bauch. Kotetsu keuchte fest. Hustete. Spuckte etwas Blut. Verdammt. Kotetsu.

„LASST IHN IN RUHE!"

Makoto sah mich einfach nur halb gelangweilt an.

„Selber Schuld. Er als ein Hagane müsste eigentlich wissen, dass so ein Tonfall nicht angebracht ist. Er ist anders als du, junge Hatake."

Wie sie mich dann ansah. Einfach nur arrogant. Und ihre leisen Worte.

„Dieses Kleid. Das Make-up. Das macht dich nicht zu einer richtigen Frau. Du wirst immer ein kleines, wildes und barbarisches Luder bleiben. Genauso wie dein Bruder nicht über das Niveau eines Bauerntrampels (hiermit entschuldige ich mich als Autorin bei allen Bauern für diesen Ausdruck) hinaus geht. Wie soll es auch sein. Bei so einem Vater."

Miese Ratte. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung. Niemand durfte so über meine Familie reden. Niemand. Ich war an Händen und Füßen an die Wand gekettet. Sie stand zu weit entfernt, um direkt an sie ranzukommen. Aber eines konnte ich machen. Ihr zeigen, was ich von ihr denke. Ihr den Respekt zu gebühren, den sie auch verdiente.

Ich spuckte sie an.

Direkt in ihr Gesicht. Die Antwort kam prompt auf der Stelle. Einer ihrer Wachhunde hob seine Faust. Sie schoss auf mich hinab. Direkt in mein Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages ließ mich zurück gegen die Wand fliegen. Es schmerzte. Mein Rücken. Meine Nase. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Eigentlich würden meine Füße zusammensacken, aber dies war durch die Fesseln unmöglich. Die Nase. Ich spürte warmes Blut auf meinem Gesicht. Hey! Welch eine Überraschung! Nasenbluten, also! Scheiße.

Ich keuchte schwer. Sah Makoto überaus gefährlich an.

„Ich werde dich höchstpersönlich töten. Das schwöre ich."

Dieses Kichern schon wieder.

„Und wie? Wenn einer von euch auch nur die kleinste falsche Bewegung durchführt, werden sie euch töten. Sie werden euch zerquetschen. All eure Knochen brechen. Eure Lungen quetschen. Euch zertreten, wie kleine unbedeutende Fliegen."

Das stimmte. Diese Typen. Sie waren groß. Übermenschliche Muskeln. Bösartig. Wahrscheinlich nicht gerade intelligent. Vor allem sadistisch. Die würden nicht zurückschrecken, Jugendliche zu erschlagen. Im Gegenteil. Ich konnte genau sehen, dass sie gar nicht abwarten konnten, bis jemand von uns ihnen einen Grund dazu gäbe.

Dann Kotetsu 's schwache Stimme.

„Kazuu.. alles.. klar bei dir...?"

„Ja... verdammt. Das läuft aber so richtig schief hier."

„Tatsächlich."

Ich keuchte heftig vor Schmerz. Dieser Typ. Dreckskerl. Wäre ich nur nicht gefesselt. Dann sähe es für die Kerle ziemlich schlecht aus. Makoto lächelte nur.

„Ihr solltet lieber ruhig bleiben. Ihr habt nur eine einzige Aufgabe."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Aufgabe? Welche Aufgabe? Die meisten von uns starrten sie nur zornig an. Und wir schwiegen. So eine Scheiße. Einer der Chunin. Ich glaube, er kam von Suna, meldete sich ernst zu Wort.

„Hey! Lasst uns frei! Man wird nach uns suchen! Wir nehmen keine Aufgaben an!"

Was jetzt kam, war einfach...

Zwei Bullies grinsten bösartig. Warteten ernst. Dann ein kaltes Nicken von Makoto. Ein Typ packte den Jungen. Ein Knacksen. Schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Der rechte Arm bizarr angewinkelt. Der Junge schrie auf.

„SCHEIßE!"

Der zweite Kerl lachte auf. So schrill und doch düster. Schritte an den Jungen. Eins.. Zwei...Drei.. Ein fester Griff an dessen Kopf. Eine ruckartige Bewegung nach links. Ein schriller Schrei des Mädchens, das neben dem Jungen festgekettet war. Aufgeregte entsetzte Stimmen. Ich musste schwer keuchen. Starrte nur hin. Konnte nichts sagen.

Oh Gott!

Ich konnte nur starren. Auf die Typen. Die so überheblich grinsten. Den Körper des Jungen leicht zur Präsentation anhoben. Der Körper selbst schlaff. Einzig das Klirren der Ketten war zu hören. Der Kopf nach unten. Die Augen vor Entsetzen noch geöffnet. Kein Leben in ihm.

Sie hatten ihm das Genick gebrochen.

Oh Gott. Scheiße. Das hatte ihnen sogar gefallen. Kotetsu neben mir keuchte ebenfalls vor Entsetzen. Flüsterte.

„Die...die haben ihn einfach umgebracht.."

„Shht. Sei leise, Kotetsu. Sonst töten sie dich."

Das war es, was wir mussten. Leise sein. Durch diese Gefangennahme waren wir ihnen klar unterlegen. Das Mädchen neben dem Toten weinte bittere Tränen. Das musste die Partnerin sein. Arme Kleine. Das war so schrecklich. Das sehen zu müssen. All diese Brutalität. Einfach so. So grausam. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich glaube, ich zitterte sogar etwas. Mein Herz. Dieses unerträgliche Pochen. Ich bekam kaum Luft. Musste mich zusammenreisen.

Panik.

Ja. Ich glaube, das war es. Reine, grenzenlose Panik. Sie stieg in mir auf. Immer, immer weiter. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Ich schwitzte leicht. Atmete tief durch. Ich musste ruhig bleiben. Mich zur Ruhe bringen. Unbedingt. Das durfte nicht sein. Nein! Keine Panik! Niemals!

Noch mal tief durchatmen.

Dann Makoto' s Stimme. Viel kälter und emotionsloser als vorher. Gefährlicher.

„Eure Aufgabe ist es zu überleben.

Einige Zeit waren wir alleine. In unseren Gedanken. Unsere Ängste. Reine Dunkelheit um uns herum. Die miese, stickige Luft. Der verwesende Gestank der Leiche. Leises Schluchzen. Sonst Schweigen.

Später wurden wir einzeln in einen anderen Raum geschleppt. Die Augen verbunden. Die Fußketten war von der Mauer gelöst, trotzdem blieben die Füße aneinander angekettet. Brutal fest an den Handgelenken gepackt. Unsanft den Weg entlang gezerrt. Ich versuchte nicht zu stolpern. Dieser Kleiderschrank, der mich gepackt hatte, interessierte es herzlich wenig, als ich fast stolperte und mir meinen Knöchel zerrte. Scheißkerl. Irgendwann zwang man mich ruckartig stehen zu bleiben. Die Arme brutal nach oben gezogen. Ich spürte es. Beide Handgelenke entfernt voneinander mit Eisenketten an die Decke gehängt. Die Fußknöchel wurden mit ebenfalls stabilen Ketten an den harten Boden geheftet. Die Augenbinde brutal abgezogen.

Spiegel!

Überall waren Spiegel. Wir waren nebeneinander aufgestellt. In zwei Reihen. Mit etwas Abstand zwischen uns. Und die steinharten Wände übersehen mit großen Spiegeln. Sie zwangen uns richtig hineinzusehen. Shit.

Mein Gesicht blutverschmiert. Die Haare wild zersaust. Das Kleid wies hie und da kleine Risse auf. Der rechte Knöchel stark angeschwollen.

Scheiße.

Flüstern neben mir. Ein anderes Mädchen. Etwa in meinem Alter. Schwarzes zerbissenes Kleid. Der Zopf gut gelöst. Die roten Haare verteilt über ihr eigentlich makelloses Gesicht. Verkrustetes Blut zierte ihre Lippe.

„Was haben sie vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ich sah wieder in den Spiegel. Etwas weiter hinter mir. Mir gegenüber. Kotetsu. Auch gut ‚demoliert'. Schwer atmend. Ich konnte sein steifes Gesicht durch den Spiegel sehen. Sprach leise mit ihm.

„Alles klar?"

„Kazuu... Das ist echt eine bescheuerte Frage."

„Schon gut. Warte mal.."

Ich merkte etwas. Hörte etwas. Ganz dumpf. Ganz leise. Ich schloss meine Augen. Ignorierte meine Mitgefangenen. Die acht bulligen Wächter. Wollte nur wissen, was los war. Nutzte Taichi' s Training. Konzentrierte mich. Stimmen. Unzählige ernst und amüsiert klingende Stimmen. Weit entfernt. Außerhalb des Raumes. Ich setzte einen Focus an zwei männliche Stimmen. Sie klangen dumpf. Interessiert. Ich lauschte.

„Ich habe auf die Kinder von Konohagakure gesetzt. Das Dorf ist stark."

„Aber die? Die neue Generation soll eben nicht sehr diszipliniert sein. Ich bin für Kumogakure. Der Sohn des Raikage ist darunter. Der muss stark sein. Der wird nicht schreien. Egal, wie viel er aushalten muss."

„Meine Güte. Diese Kinder von heute. Halten einfach nichts mehr aus. Das liegt einzig an dem Frieden."

Und weitere Stimmen. Einige Minuten später konnte ich mir einiges zusammen reimen. Und das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Ich öffnete meine Augen. Atmete schwer. Wo? Wo waren sie? So viele Stimmen. Aus allen Richtungen. Außerhalb des Raumes. Sie sahen uns. Ja. Sie sahen uns. Lachten über uns. Hatten Wetten abgeschlossen. Aber wo? Da war niemand. Alles war dicht. Nur diese Bullis und wir. Sonst niemand. Ich sah geradeaus. Mich direkt an. Mein blutiges Gesicht. All die sichtbaren Prellungen. Die blutende Nase. Ich sah in meine dunklen Augen. Da. Das war es.

Die Spiegel.

Sie waren nicht nur Spiegel. Es waren Fester. Sie beobachteten uns. Das waren die anderen. Ich hatte einige Stimmen wieder erkannt. Es waren die anderen, älteren aus dem Ball. Die gehobene Gesellschaft.

Ein Spiel.

Ja. Das hatten sie gesagt. Ein Spiel. Was bedeutete das. Schreien? Warum schreien? Es war klar, dass sie keine Proteste duldeten. Das hatten sie immerhin auf eine grausame Art verdeutlich. Nicht schreien.

Nicht schreien! Das war das Spiel!

„Kotetsu.. Hör zu.. Egal, was kommt, sag keinen Ton. Hörst du? Bleib still."

„Was meinst du?"

„Shht. Bitte vertrau mir."

Ich sah ihn in den Spiegel leicht nicken. Was sollte kommen? Warum?

Strenges Zischen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Ein Aufschrei.

Der erste Junge in der Reihe hatte aufgeschrieen. Vor Überraschung und Schmerz. Ein Peitschenhieb. Gegen seinen Rücken. Hinterlies seine Spuren. Der hintere Teil des Smokings aufgerissen. Blut tropfte auf dem Boden. Der Brocken mit der Peitsche grinste nur. Ein anderer stellte sich zu dem Jungen. Zerrte an seinen Haaren. Zwang ihn direkt in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Amegakure... ist raus."

Ein brutaler Schlag gegen seinen Kopf. Ein einziger Schlag. Blut aus den Ohren und der Nase. Dann noch weitere Schläge. Gegen das Gesicht. Die Arme. Gegen den Brustkorb. Überall Blut. Sofort Hämatome. Keine Regung.

Ich konnte nichts weiter machen, als zuzusehen. Keuchte schwer. Oh, Gott.. Wieder aufsteigende Panik. Oh, Gott..

Der Körper schlaff. Leblos. Sie hatten ihn erschlagen. Einfach so. Ich hätte auch geschrieen. Das hatte niemand erwartet. Mein Herz. Es pochte und pochte. Ich sah alles klar. Sah, wie einer der Wächter direkt vor einem anderen Jungen trat. Der war etwas älter als ich. War noch weitgehend unverletzt. Dieser Stier grinste hämisch.

„Wie er schon sagte. Amegakure ist raus."

„Nein.. nein.. bitte.. bitte.. nicht...NEIN!"

Wieder Knacksen. Ruckartig wurde sein Genick gebrochen.

Tot. Das.. das war der dritte. Oh Gott. Warum? Dieses Spiel…

Schweigen. Niemand von uns sagte etwas. Niemand. Nur entsetzte Blicke. Schwere Atmung. Wir trauten uns nicht, uns zu bewegen. Bitte nicht. Ich will nicht sterben. Niemals. Ich kämpfte gegen die wieder aufsteigende Panik. Niemals. Nie. Ich werde nicht sterben. Nein. Das lasse ich nicht zu. Egal, was kommt.

Wieder ein Knall. Nicht mehr so starke Schmerzen. Mein Rücken war bereits betäubt. Aufgerissen. Blutig. Das war der fünfte. Der fünfte Peitschenhieb gegen meinen Rücken. Mit jedem Schlag musste ich heftig atmen. Mir meine Lippe blutig beißen. Nein. Nicht schreien. Egal wie stark die Schmerzen waren. Niemals würde ich schreien. Nie. Diese Taubheit. Mein Rücken. War schon richtig zugerichtet.

Vier hatten bisher geschrieen. Konnten den Schmerz nicht aushalten. Und wurden sofort bestraft. Zu Tode geprügelt. Genau wie ihre Partner. Zusätzlich hatten sie noch das Mädchen aus Sunagakure getötet. Das wurde offensichtlich spontan entschlossen. Damit die Anzahl der Opfer eine gerade Zahl ergab.

Zwölf.

Wir waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit halbiert. Und ziemlich am Ende. Neue Schmerzen. Brennendes Fleisch. Ich keuchte. Brennen. Oh Gott. So unerträglich. Ich biss noch mal in meine Lippe. So stark, dass sie blutete. Nicht schreien. Bloß nicht schreien. Ich sah nicht auf. Konnte mich nicht auf die Anderen konzentrieren. Wollte mich nicht auf die Anderen konzentrieren. Ich brauchte meine restliche Kraft und Energie für mich. Um diese brennenden Kohlen standzuhalten. Um nicht vor Schmerz und Qual zu schreien. Niemals.

Ein leiser Aufschrei.

Ein Mädchen. Ihr Rücken wurde verglüht. Sie hatte aufgeschrieen. Ebenfalls fluchte ein anderer Junge lautstark. Beide wurden auf der Stelle gepackt. Und das Genick gebrochen.

„OH GOTT! AUFHÖREN! BITTE! BITTE!"

„ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN!"

Das waren die Partner. Sie wussten es. Sie wussten, was kommen würde. Jetzt war es aus. Jetzt brauchten sie nicht mehr durchzuhalten. Jetzt konnten sie alles Gestaute auslassen. Mussten alles rauslassen. Es war zu spät. Hoffnungslos. Ich keuchte vor Entsetzen. Nein. Ich wollte nicht wegsehen. Nein. Niemals. Die nächsten. Sie waren sogar jünger als ich. Oder in meinem Alter. Und diese Männer. Grinsten nur. Diese Männer. Ich sah zu. Wie die zwei gegriffen wurden. An ihren Köpfen. Sie zwangen die beiden sich direkt ihre Spiegelbilder anzusehen. Blutüberströmt. Angst in den Augen. Panik. Verzweiflung. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Das schnelle Anheben und Senken der Brustkörbe. Salzige Tränen. Diese Männer. Mit ihrem Grinsen. Ihren Griffen. Brutale, ruckartige Bewegungen. Dieses widerliche Knacken. Dem Jüngeren wurde der Hals sogar über 180° umgedreht. Erschlaffen der leblosen Körper. Wieder vier.

Jetzt waren wir nur noch zu acht.

Todesstille. Keiner von uns wagte es auch nur einen lauten Atemzug durchzuführen. Wieder diese Panik. Das Herzklopfen schmerzte regelrecht. Als ob es jederzeit aus dem Brustkorb springen würde. Heimliches Zittern. Schweres Schlucken. Der Gestank des Todes in der Nase. Kaum Luft. Der Wunsch zu weinen. Den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung rauszulassen. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich konnte nicht sprechen. Fand keinen Ton.

Tod.

Soviel Tod.

All diese Jugendlichen. Beinahe Kinder. Einfach nur so getötet. Warum? Warum nur? Was war der Grund? Wozu diese Qual? Was war der Plan? Ein Spiel? Das konnte doch nicht sein? Wie konnte das ein Spiel sein? Niemals. Solche Grausamkeiten konnte man doch nicht Spiel nennen! Wir waren Menschen! Wir waren lebendige Wesen! Wir waren Menschen! Wie konnte das nur sein? Warum? Bitte... was war der Grund? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen? Ja. Wir waren Shinobi. Soldaten. Wir hatten selbst getötet. Aber das war nicht zum Spaß. Es war nie zum Spaß. Es war einzig zum Überleben. Wir konnten das nicht verdient haben. Niemals. Nein. NIEMALS! Warum? Hört auf. Hört bitte auf. Bitte. Hört auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich schwer quietschend.

Makoto.

Mit einem kaltem Lächeln im Gesicht. Schritt langsam, genüsslich an alle Überlebenden. Betrachtete jeden einzelnen von uns.

„Iwagakure. Takigakure. Kirigakure. Das zweite Paar aus Sunagakure. Kusagakure. Und letztendlich.."

Sie blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Mit einem gespielt freundlichem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Konohagakure."

Ich keuchte schwer. Sah sie ernst an. Diese Frau. Ihr Gesicht. Dieses Lächeln. Die Haltung. Ihr gefährliches, amüsiertes Glitzern in den Augen. Diese Frau. Sie war das Böse schlechthin. Sie war der Anführer. Die Organisatorin. Ganz sicher. Das war ihr Plan. Sicher.

„Wer gibt dir das Recht?"

Meine Stimme war sehr leise. Aber ich konnte meinen Hass in meinem Ton transferieren. Makoto lachte nur auf. Ihr Ton war laut und arrogant.

„Macht! Und Geld! Das gibt mir das Recht. Das ist das Leben. Und sei froh, Mädchen. Ihr, die noch lebt, kommt in die nächste Runde."

Die nächste Runde. Na toll.

Wir waren noch eine Weile festgekettet dagestanden. Die Augen brannten bereits von der staubigen, schmutzigen Luft. Der Rücken weiter betäubt. Das Kleid klebte durch das eingetrocknete Blut an meine Haut. Der unglaubliche Gestank. So miefig. So sehr nach Verwesung. Ich wagte kaum noch die Luft einzuatmen. Die toten Shinobi. Ihre Körper hangen immer noch erbarmungslos an den Ketten. Dann. Wieder quietschende Tür. Zwei Wachmänner betraten den dreckigen, verwesenden Raum. Grinsend. Schnappten sich einen Jungen. Ich glaube aus Kusagakure.

„Mach Mucken und wir werden dich töten. Langsam und qualvoll."

Sie entfernten seine Ketten. Hielten ihn gepackt. Verschwanden wieder aus den Raum.

Stille.

Eine Minute. Zwei. Ich schloss meine Augen. Fing wieder an zu lauschen. Nichts. Da waren keine Geräusche von außen.

Ich flüsterte.

„Kotetsu..."  
"Hm..."

Er klang brüchig. Schwach. Ich sah wieder in den Spiegel. Konnte ihn erkennen. Sein Rücken. Alles blutig. Einige klare Brandspuren zu sehen. Unzählige Striemen. Sein Kopf leicht gesenkt. Die Augen müde und traurig. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig.

„Kotetsu...Halt noch durch..."

„Und...wie ich noch durchhalte...Den Sieg gönne ich der scheiß Tussi nicht."

Ich sah wieder in den Spiegel. Kotetsu. Er hatte seinen Kopf nun ganz gehoben. Grinste verschmitzt in den Spiegel. Dieser Anblick ließ mich ebenfalls lächeln. Ja. Wir würden nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Wir sind Shinobi. Shinobi aus Konoha.

Der Junge kam nicht mehr zurück. Im Gegenteil. Ein weiterer und ein Mädchen wurden geholt. Und eine Weile später war ich an der Reihe.

„Mitkommen, Schätzchen. Und keine falsche Bewegung."

Sie stießen mich immer wieder voran. Einen dunklen, makaberen Flur entlang. In einem düsteren Zimmer. Ein leerer Tisch. Ein einfacher Stuhl. Mit den beiden Stieren, die mich unsanft dahin geführt hatten, waren insgesamt vier Wächter da. Und Makoto. Eigentlich wäre es eine wirklich gute Gelegenheit um anzugreifen. Aber ich war körperlich ziemlich geschwächt. Hatte nicht genügend Zeit, um alle zu erledigen. Zudem, wenn ich jetzt rebellieren würde, wäre das auch ganz klar Kotetsu' s Tod.

Scheiße.

Makoto hatte eine kalte Mimik aufgesetzt. Deutete auf den Stuhl.

„Setz dich."

Ich gehorchte. Blieb steif auf meinem Platz. Argwöhnisch. Was würde jetzt kommen? Ich war schon vollkommen fertig. Langsam entfloh das Taubheitsgefühl. Ich spürte meinen Rücken wieder. Dieses Brennen. Die aufgerissene Haut. Ich musste mich immer wieder selbst zwingen, nicht vor Schmerz loszubrüllen. Versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ich musste ruhig bleiben. Makoto nickte einem Bulli zu. Der stellte vor meiner Nase ein Glas Wasser auf den staubigen Tisch. Zumindest sah es aus wie Wasser. Makoto lächelte.

„Du musst doch Durst haben. Immerhin seid ihr seit fast fünf Stunden gefangen. Trink ruhig."

Ja. sicher doch. Ich rührte mich nicht. Sagte nichts. Sah dieses Miststück einfach nur kalt an. Keine einzige Bewegung war sie es wert. Und vor allem würde ich das hier nicht trinken.

Mein Gegenüber schien das wenig zu interessieren, so wie sie mich betrachtete.

„Na gut. Erzähl mir eines, Kazosomane Hatake. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen dem, was du machst und dem, was ich mache?"

War das ein Witz? Ich redete kühl.

„Ich bin kein Mörder. So wie ihr es seid."

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

Dann dieses überhebliche Kichern. Sie schien sich richtig an meinen Worten zu erfreuen.

„Kashu Inuki. Hio Yuka. Mimiko Suzuki. Das sind nur drei. Und dann noch acht weitere. Du willst kein Mörder sein? Kind. Du bist vierzehn Jahre alt und hast bereits elf Menschen getötet. Na? So etwas gefällt dir doch. Oder wozu bist du ein Shinobi?"

Hio Yuka? Mimiko Suzuki? Nein diese beiden Namen hatte ich noch nie gehört. Kashu Inuki. Das war einmal ein Nuke-Nin. Dem bin ich mal auf einer Mission begegnet. Etwa vor `nem Jahr. Wollte mein Team angreifen. Ich bin dazwischen und hab ihn erstochen. Ja. Ich hatte schon einige Kämpfe hinter mir. Irgendwann hatte ich den Überblick verloren. Ja. Ich hatte getötet. Es waren keine einseitigen Kämpfe gewesen. Niemals. Ich musste es doch tun. Sonst wäre ich gestorben. Oder ich hatte jemanden vor dem Tod geschützt. So war das nun mal. Ich hatte es doch gewusst.

Nein!

Ich war kein Mörder. Ich war Soldat und es waren Situationen gewesen, die den Tod des Gegners rechtfertigten. Ich war kein Mörder.

„Ich bin nicht so wie ihr. Ihr tötet aus Spaß."

„Nein. Wir machen es, weil wir können. Ich mache es, weil ich es kann. Das ist der Grund. Es gibt noch genügend Shinobi, auf ein paar mehr oder weiniger kommt es auch nicht darauf an. Und ich bitte dich. Du genießt die Macht, die du hast."

Nein. Ich blieb ruhig. Lies mich nicht auf ihre Worte ein. Makoto machte weiter.

„Mir scheint, dir ist nicht bewusst, welche Sünden du bereits begangen hast. Alles, was dir passiert. Heute. Jetzt. All das hast du verdient. Genauso deine Kameraden. Ihr rechtfertigt eure Handlungen mit euren Stirnbändern. Das Symbol eures Soldatentums. Diese Stirnbänder dienen eurem Schutz. Ohne seid ihr nichts weiteres als Abschaum. Diebe. Mörder. Entführer. Verbrecher. Denk darüber nach. Über die Verbrechen, die du begangen hast."

Im Grunde hatte sie Recht. Ich atmete unmerklich schwerer. Alles. Alles kam wieder zurück. Die Bilder. Jemanden zu töten. Es war nicht schwer. Dauerte nicht lange. Meine Gegner. Sie hatten keine Namen für mich. Keine große Bedeutung. Sie waren keine Menschen. Nein. Sie waren Shinobi. Keine Menschen. Keine Gesichter. Anfangs schon. Aber später nicht. Ich konnte nicht über jeden einzelnen Gegner nachdenken. Aber jetzt. Jetzt musste ich es. Ich wollte nicht. Es überkam mich einfach. Diese Bilder. Meine Kämpfe. Meine manchmal brutalen Missionen. Ja. Gerade A-Rank-Missionen waren oft mit freiwilliger oder unfreiwilliger Gewalt verbunden. Das war das Leben. Es gehörte dazu. Ich war ein Soldat. Und zu töten gehörte einfach dazu. Aber es war kein Spaß. Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Jemanden das Leben zu nehmen. Kein Vergnügen. Kein Spaß. Eine sinnvolle, zweckmäßige Tätigkeit. Nichts, worüber man lange nachdenken sollte. Nein.

Ich sagte kein Wort. Rührte mich nicht. Makoto redete weiter. In einer klaren und hämisch nachdenklichen Stimme.

„Gestehe es dir ein. Dieses Gefühl. Diese Macht. Ein Menschenleben ist von deiner Entscheidung abhängig. Du entscheidest, ob er weiter auf dieser Welt existieren darf, oder ob er sterben muss. Du entscheidest über Leben und Tod. Du alleine hast ihn in der Hand. Ihr Shinobi. Eure Handlungen könnte man beinahe als gottesgleich bezeichnen. Aber das Gefühl über eine solche Macht zu verfügen. Ist das nicht sagenhaft? Leben und Tod. Liegt in deiner Hand. Deiner Laune. Und gerade du, als ein Mitglied des berühmten Hatake- Clans, wirst wohl diese Macht genießen."

Nein!

Nein! Meine Gegner waren einfach Gegner. Nichts weiter. Es hatte nichts mit Macht zu tun. Nein. Es ging einzig um den Schutz. Um mein Leben zu schützen. Das meiner Auftragsgeber. Meiner Teamkameraden. Meiner Freunde. Und vor allem, um das Leben der Dorfbewohner Konohas zu schützen. Zu töten war ein notwendiges Übel.

Halt!

Das war es doch, oder? Da. Wieder diese Bilder. Dieser Politiker mit den Kindern. Wir hatten sie aufgefunden. Dieses Gefühl. Entsetzen. Unendliche Trauer. Mitgefühl. Und...Zorn. Hass. Hass auf den Menschen, der diese unschuldige Wesen all das Leid zugefügt hatte. Ja. Wir hatten ihn sofort hingerichtet. Getötet. Erst die Kinder aus dem Haus gebracht. Dann ihn praktisch sofort für schuldig gesprochen und verurteilt. Asuma Sarutobi hatte damals die Teamleitung. Es war Recht. Jonin, ja sogar Chunin, die die Leitung einer Mission übernommen hatten, durften Menschen zum Tode verurteilen und das Urteil auf der Stelle durchführen. Keine Richter. Keine Zeugen. Kein Recht für den Schuldigen. Das war nicht nötig. Nur Beweise. Abhängig von der Grausamkeit der Tat, sowie dem Fortbestehen einer Gefahr für das Dorf. Asuma hatte ihn getötet. Mit seinem Chakramesser die Halsschlagader durchgeschnitten. Dieser Politiker. Er hatte nicht bereut. Nein. Er war eine Gefahr. Für diese Kinder. Für das Land. Für Konohagakure. Wir mussten die Sicherheit gewährleisten. Als Shinobi war das die erforderliche Basisleistung. Also musste er doch sterben, oder?

Aber es war eine Genugtuung gewesen. Er hatte Angst vor dem Tod gehabt. Hatte geschrieen. Und um sein Leben gewinselt. Dieser Schweinehund. Er hatte es doch nicht anders verdient. Er hatte einfach so Leben von Kindern zerstört. Mit ihnen gespielt. Der Tod war das einzigste, was ihm zustand. Aus jedem Gefängnis könnte man ausbrechen. Und dann könnte er sich neue Opfer suchen. Nein. Der Tod war gerecht... Oder war es einfach nur Rache gewesen? In Vertretung der Kinder? Aber diese Genugtuung damals.

Oh mein Gott. Bitte nicht.

Ich hasste diese Erinnerung. Diese Gedanken. Das Gefühl. Schrecklich. Es quälte mich. Innerlich. Diese Erinnerungen. Über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Ich wollte das nicht. Aber ich konnte nicht abschalten. Warum? Wie schaffte sie es nur. Mich über meine Rechtfertigungen zweifeln zu lassen. Hatte sie vielleicht sogar irgendwo Recht? Ich hatte getötet. Und hatte kein Problem dabei. Auch nicht seelisch. War das nicht schon Sünde genug? Es nicht zu bereuen?

Nein! Ich bin kein Mörder. Ich töte keine Unschuldigen. Und vor allem. Es macht mir keinen Spaß!

Nein!

Psychische Folter.

Das war es. Makoto wusste anscheinend, wie es ging. Es waren nur einfache Sätze. Banale Fragen. Aber diese primitiven Fragen brachten mich zum Nachdenken. Gaben mir ein Gefühl der Reue. Ja sogar beinahe schon Verzweiflung. Aber ich würde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Egal, was noch kommt. Nein. Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen.

Dann wurde es persönlich.

„Ja. Der Hatake- Clan. Wie ist es einen Vater zu haben, der sich so feige umbrachte? Nur weil er einmal versagt hatte. Der seine Kinder einfach zurücklässt?"

Mein Vater. Sakumo Hatake. Ja. Er beging Suizid. Als ich noch ein Baby war. Aber wie sollte ich mich dabei schon fühlen? Und vor allem, ich hatte niemals in unserem Dorf je ein schlechtes Wort über ihn gehört. Ich vermisste ihn nicht. Kannte ihn nicht. Aber es schien damals eine große Sache gewesen zu sein. Er hatte die Leitung einer großen Mission übernommenen. Hatte sein Team gerettet. Leider war das dann der Grund, warum diese wohl damals wichtige Mission gescheitert ist. Damals waren die Regeln strenger. Oberste Priorität war immer die Mission, egal wie viele Opfer dadurch zustande kamen. Mein Vater hatte die Prioritäten anders gesetzt und das war sein Untergang. Ich weiß nur, dass er anscheinend für eine gute Weile von den Dorfbewohnern gemieden wurde. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich später alles zum Guten gewendet. Aber wie Kakashi mir bereits kurz nach Taichi- sensei' s Tod erklärt hatte, waren wir Hatake sehr anfällig für schwere Depressionen. Und das hatte er nicht überlebt. Vor Kakashi' s Augen.

Bei dieser Erinnerung musste ich doch keuchen. Musste wieder darüber nachdenken. Verflucht. Ich war doch davon nicht betroffen. Ich kannte meinen Vater nicht. Aber Kakashi...Mein Bruder.. Es muss schwer für ihn gewesen sein. Damals. Erst die Mutter zu verlieren und dann der Vater. Und ich mit meiner Art. Mann. Kakashi hatte es nie leicht mit mir gehabt. Wie oft wir uns gestritten hatten. Wie oft ich auf ihn losgegangen bin. Und mal ganz ehrlich. Wie oft ich noch auf ihn losgehen werde. Was hatte ich meinen Bruder nur alles angetan? Einmal, als ich etwa neun war, hatte ich bewusst zu ihm gesagt, dass er Schuld an den Tod seines damaligen Teamkameraden Obito Uchiha war. Ich wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber eines war klar, Kakashi war nicht schuld. Ich wollte ihn provozieren. Ihn aus der Ruhe bringen. Ihn verletzen. Mit Erfolg. Er war auf mich losgegangen und hatte mich krankenhausreif geprügelt. Oh Gott. War ich ein Miststück.

Mein Herz brannte regelrecht bei dieser Erinnerung. Ich hatte das Gefühl an meinen Schuldgefühlen zu ersticken. Nein... nein..

Hör auf damit...lass mich nicht über alles nachdenken. Es tut weh... Kakashi... was habe ich dir nur angetan?... Es tut mir so leid... Vater... Kakashi hatte deine Leiche entdeckt... und ich war so bösartig... es tut mir leid...

Mein Herz... es tat so unendlich weh... Aufhören... Ich brauche Luft...Aufhören bitte...

Ihr Grinsen.

Sie musste es bemerken. Anscheinend hatte sich meine innere Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung auf mein Äußeres projektiert.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun? Ausrasten? Schreien? Toben? Willst du es nicht einfach rauslassen? Das kannst du machen? Niemand hindert dich daran."

War es das? Natürlich wollte ich ausrasten. Sie quälte mich nach Strich und Faden. Miststück. Aber das war doch ihr Ziel. Ich raste aus und sie tötet mich. Das wollte sie doch. Aber das würde ich ihr nie bieten. Niemals.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange. Aber es schien ewig zu dauern. Die Fragen. Kommentare. Provokationen. Immer mehr wie ein Seitenhieb. Ein Schlag gegen meinem Herzen. Es quälte mich. Ungemein.

Irgendwann wurde ich wieder brutal in einem anderen Raum geführt. Hände und Füße aneinander gekettet. Immer wieder nach vorne gestoßen. Dieser Raum. Eng. Fensterlos. Staubig. Stickig. Kein einziges Möbelstück. Düstere Stahltür. Zwei Wachmänner waren darin. Und noch jemand. Ich wurde entgültig in das Zimmer gestoßen. Die Tür schloss sich. Einer der Männer raunte grimmig durch die Gegend.

„Ihr habt die Erlaubnis euch zu unterhalten. Aber ein Protest, eine falsche Bewegung. Dann seid ihr tot."

Aha.

Wir durften also reden. Dann war das im Grunde Schonfrist vor dem entgültigen Sturm. Ich musste mich hinknien. Erst mal richtig durchatmen. Mich etwas beruhigen. Ich sah zu den beiden. Die Dunkelhaarige in einem gut zerfetztem, rotem Kleid. Müde Augen. Auch sie war stark verletzt. Wagte es kaum, aufzusehen. Und er. War auch ziemlich fertig. Logisch. Starrte mich nur kalt an.

„Natürlich hast du das auch überstanden, Kazosomane Hatake. Wie soll es auch anders sein."

„Yu...Wo sind die anderen?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

Schon klar. Sie waren ausgerastet. Während der Folter. Und wurden getötet. Aber...

Ich musste noch mal tief Luft holen. Bitte... was ist mit...

„Kotetsu... er... war noch drüben, als sie mich holten."

„Kotetsu? Dein Freund, nicht?"

„Mein Partner...Weißt du etwas? Wo ist er?"

Kurzes trauriges Grinsen von ihm.

„Wahrscheinlich wird er gerade ‚verhört'. Wenn er das schafft, kommt er wohl hier her. Wenn nicht...dann... dann war es wirklich interessant dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

„Töten sie ihn, töten sie mich."

Leichtes Nicken.

Was würden sie ihm antun? Er war immer dieser fröhliche, spitzbübische Junge, der mich ständig geärgert hatte. Was musste er jetzt durchmachen? Dieser Koffer-Fall? Sie würden das bestimmt aufrollen. Bitte, lasst ihn doch in Ruhe. Ja. Er nervte mich. Sehr sogar. All diese Streiche. Als er mir damals das Fischwasser über meinen Kopf geschüttet hat. Aber er lachte doch so viel. Hatte immer dieses aufmunternde Grinsen parat. Die Augen, die soviel Mut und Stärke ausstrahlten. Bitte. Halte durch. Bitte.

Kotetsu.

**Kapitel 20: Finale des Spiels – Ich will nicht sterben**

Warten. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange. Hatte mein Zeitgefühl entgültig verloren. Aber es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Kotetsu.

Wo bleibst du? Was machen sie mit dir? Ich saß neben Yu' s Partnerin auf den schmutzigen, kalten und harten Boden. Angelehnt an die raue Wand, den Kopf nachdenklich in die angewinkelten Knie vergraben. Ich ignorierte die zwei aus Kiri, ignorierte die vier Wächter, die hämisch über die Verstorbenen redeten, bzw. lästerten. Wartete. Wartete auf Kotetsu.

Ich sah ihn in meinem inneren Auge. Wie er damals über mich gelacht hatte, bei einem Streich. Sein trauriger Blick, als er von seinem schlimmsten Erlebnis erzählte. Die sanften Augen, als er mir das Tanzen beibrachte. Und letztendlich der verschmitzt entschlossene Blick in den Spiegel, der mir Mut machte.

Kotetsu.

Ich hatte bisher selten so jemanden mit so einer Lebensfreude gesehen. Das hier jetzt, das war das letzte, was er durchmachen sollte. Nie. Dieses Leid. Die Schmerzen. Die Qual. Das sollte doch nicht so sein. Er war immer so verspielt – ein richtiger Wildfang, wie ich. Ich denke, er wusste auch, wie man sich durchsetzte. Als Shinobi konnte er doch nicht die Geschäftsführung des industriell mächtigen Hagane- Clan übernehmen. Hatte sich gegen dieses kultivierte, einfache Leben entschieden.

Kotetsu.

Ich weiß, wir sind keine Freunde. Waren beide ziemlich gemein gewesen. Früher, als wir Kinder waren. Aber wir sind jetzt keine Kinder mehr. Und hatten nicht so oft gestritten in dieser Mission. Im Gegenteil. Wir hatten einige intensive, ja sogar schöne Momente gehabt. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Und jetzt...

Kotetsu.

Bitte, stirb nicht.

Noch warten. Dann irgendwann lärmendes Öffnen der schweren Stahltür. Gott sei Dank. Ich sah sein Gesicht. Müde, traurige Augen. Heftiges, schweres Keuchen. Als er mich sah, ein kurzes, heimliches Grinsen. Er hatte überlebt. Der Kerl, der ihn offensichtlich schmerzhaft im Griff hatte, schnaubte kurz und schleuderte meinen Partner ziemlich brutal in unser Gefängnis. Er verlor den Halt und knallte direkt vor mir auf den Boden.

„Kotetsu."

„Das tat weh."

Dieser Bär, der so hart mit Kotetsu umgegangen war, schnaubte noch mal tierisch. Sah ihn sehr grimmig an.

„Dir wird schon noch dein blödes Grinsen vergehen, Junge. Das Finale fängt sehr bald an."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er uns Gefangenen mit den Wächtern eingesperrt zurück. Kotetsu wurde aufgeklärt, von wegen Reden sei erlaubt, aber wehe wenn.

Finale? Welches Finale? Heißt, das ‚Spiel' war fast vorbei. So oder so. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie überhaupt jemanden von uns am Leben lassen würden.

„Zwölf Teams aus neun Dörfer. Und niemand hat etwas bemerkt."

Wir anderen sahen zu Yu. Er hatte so einen... spöttischen Blick drauf.

„Was meinst du?"

Yu flüsterte direkt ernst. Sah uns an.

„Diese Falle. Der scheinbar banale Auftrag, bei dem junge Shinobi benötigt werden. Immer ein Zweierteam. Und ich dachte, dass alle, die unsere Dörfer besuchen und deren Shinobi überprüft werden. Unsere Anbu hat versagt. Und Konohas auch."

Hm. Yu hatte Recht. Es gehörte zu den Aufgaben alle Besucher und vor allem die Auftraggeber auf Ungereimtheiten zu überprüfen, damit so etwas nicht passieren konnte. Eigentlich. Kotetsu war es, der mit seiner doch recht schwache Stimme sprach.

„Feudalherren. Politiker, Gräfe, Geschäftsleute mit Monopole. Wir sprechen hier von der höchsten Klasse. Von der Elite der Länder. Mit viel Geld und Einfluss. Die hier sind auf eine ganz andere Art mächtig, als wir Shinobi. Sie sind die Fadenzieher, bleiben im Hintergrund. Diese Elite hat deutlich mehr Macht als die fünf großen Kage zusammen. Sie wissen, wie man unauffällig bleibt."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Unser Clan gehört seit drei Generationen dieser Elite an."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Klare Frage, einfach formulierte Antwort. Ich blickte in die Runde. Sah direkt in deren müden Gesichter.

„Was wir machen? Überleben!"

Wir schwiegen. Waren eine zeitlang jeder für sich mit seinen Gedanken und Ängste. Bis sich die Tür öffnete. Makoto. Mit nochmals vier weiteren Wachmännern.

„Es ist soweit. Freut euch. Ihr kommt jetzt mit mir."

Mit ihr? Das Finale! Scheiße!

Ich keuchte schwer. Hatte Angst. Jetzt. Jetzt war es soweit. Ich würde sterben. Gang sicher. Ohne Zweifel. Nein. Ich will nicht sterben. Bitte. Ich hatte Nickey doch noch versprochen mit ihr für die Prüfung zum Jonin zu trainieren. Wollte sehen, wie sich Iruka als Lehrer machte. Gott. Ich hatte Kakashi kurz vor der Mission noch geärgert. Kakashi. Bruder. Was wirst du tun, wenn du von meinem Tod erfährst? Bitte raste nicht aus. Denke an deine eigenen Worte. Vergib mir. Ich lasse dich im Stich. War unaufmerksam. Es tut mir Leid.

„Hey...Kazuu..."

Ich sah auf. Dann. Schnell beugte er sich zu mir. Ein Kuss. So unerwartet. Ich schmeckte seine Lippen. Seine Zunge spielte mit meiner. Es fühlte sich gut an. Nur ein paar Sekunden. Intensive Sekunden. Als ob alles andere nicht passieren würde. Es war gut. Schmeckte. Kotetsu. Ich hatte den Kuss sofort erwidert. Es tröstete mich. Bis man uns ziemlich heftig voneinander trennte. Kotetsu wurde von zwei Bullen übel gepackt und an den Haaren gezerrt. Zwei andere hatten mich in ihren brutalen Händen. Hatten meine Arme umgedreht und mich von Kotetsu weg gezerrt. Ich hörte Makoto' s Stimme.

„So etwas gehört sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Los. Wir gehen."

Ich hörte Kotetsu mir noch zuflüstern, als er mitgeschleppt wurde.

„Kazuu. Halte durch. Ich werde dich da raus holen. Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Verdammt. Auch mich schleppte man mit. Und die anderen Zwei. Brutal. Durch einen düsteren Gang. Erst Dunkelheit. Aufgeregte Stimmen. Lautstarke Unterhaltungen. Lachen. Rufe. Jemand schrie nach Wetteinsätzen. Kirigakure oder Konohagakure. Johlen.

Plötzlich grelles Licht. Da. Eine runde Fläche. Harter Boden, Keine Gegenstände. Eine Arena. Am Rand. Kreuze. Zwei Stück. Aus Stahl. Fest aufgestellt. Stabil. Unüberwindbar. Um die Arena. Feste Eisengitter. Bis zur Decke. So waren die Zuschauerplätze gesichert. Ja. Zuschauerplätze. Tribünen. Das war es . Ein Spiel. Das sollte ein Spiel sein? Unzählige Menschen. In Abendgarderobe. Sie hatten angefangen zu toben, als sie uns sahen. Miststücke! Wir sind Menschen, verdammt. Hört auf mit unseren Leben zu spielen. Scheiße. Yu' s Partnerin und ich – wir wurden von Wächtern äußert grob zu den Kreuzen gezerrt. Gepackt. Wieder Ketten. Die Füße an den Boden. Wurde gegen das harte, sehr kalte Metall gepresst. Arme und Hände schmerzhaft fest an das rechte und linke Ende des Kreuzes festgebunden. Keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr. Ebenso die andere Kunoichi. Hatten einen beachtlichen Abstand zu den Jungs, die weiter brutal festgehalten wurden. Ich konnte Kotetsu' s Gesicht erkennen. Seine doch recht angespannte Körperhaltung.

Kotetsu.

Bleib ruhig. Es ist okay. Mir ist ja soweit nichts passiert. Also bleib ruhig.

Makoto.

Da war sie. Inmitten der Arena. Das Mikrofon in ihrer rechten Hand. Haare streng zusammen gebunden. Schwarzes, langes Abendkleid. Viel Schmuck. Sie strahlte direkt. Scheiße. Miststück. Sie fing an mit ihren ‚Gästen' zu reden.

„Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Zuerst möchte ich meine Freude darüber aussprechen, dass Sie so zahlreich zu dieser Veranstaltung erschienen sind. Ich hoffe die Vorrunden haben Sie amüsiert."

Begeisterte Rufe und Pfiffe. Scheiße.

Ja. Sie hatten alles gesehen. Durch die Spiegel. Wie sie die psychische Folter beobachten konnten, wusste ich nicht, aber, dass sie es gesehen hatten. Wie? Wie konnten sich so viele Menschen - über hundert – über die Qual, das Leid, der Tod anderer erfreuen. Was war mit der Humanität? Wo ist sie geblieben? Die Moral? Scheiße.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Makoto angefangen uns den Zuschauern vorzustellen. Deutete auf Yu' s, an den Kreuz gefesselten, Partnerin.

„Rani Hariku. Siebzehn Jahre. Sie kommt aus einfachen Verhältnissen. Absolvierte mit elf Jahren erfolgreich die Ninjaakademie in Kirigakure. Erreichte mit vierzehn den Status eines Chunin. Tötete bereits fünf Menschen.

Daneben – das zweite Mädchen ist Kazosomane Hatake. Ja. Hatake."

Ich hörte Raunen durch die Masse. Vollidioten. Makoto hatte ein großzügiges Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Ich gebe gerne zu. Auch ich war überrascht, als ich hörte, dass der legendäre Kakashi Hatake mit dem Sharingan eine Schwester hat. Sie ist vierzehn und bestand mit gerade neun Jahren die Chunin- Auswahlprüfung. Leitete sogar mehrfach Missionen, deren Schweregrade weit über ihren offiziellen Rang hinaus gingen. Sie tötete elf Menschen."

Dann die Jungs.

„Für Kirigakure Yu Izame. Neunzehn Jahre alt. Sein Vater ist Heinzo Izame – Oberpolizeiinspektor und Ratsmitglied des Dorfes. Yu schloss die Akademie mit zwölf ab, wurde mit knapp fünfzehn Jahren Chunin. Er tötete drei Menschen.

Und zum Schluss.

Für Konohagakure. Kotetsu Hagane, der älteste Sprössling des Hagane- Clans. Seine Eltern besitzen im Feuerreich fünf Goldmienen, drei Banken sowie etwa fünf Hektar Land. Zudem ist der Hagane- Clan der zweitgrößte Waffenproduzent des Landes und hat seine Geschäfte seit einigen Jahren auf den Bau von Immobilien expandiert. Kotetsu Hagane schloss mit zwölf die Akademie ab und wurde mit dreizehn Chunin. Heute mit vierzehn Jahren tötete er bereits sechs Menschen."

Die Vorstellung war beendet. Diese verdammte Bande johlte direkt vor Begeisterung. Ich sah mich um. Einer der Stiere stand hämisch grinsend neben mir. Ich versuchte heimlich die Fesseln zu lösen. Dieses Seil riss mir bereits durch die Bewegungen die Haut auf. Es brannte höllisch. Keine Chance mich zu befreien. Auch Yu und Kotetsu wurden deutlich unruhiger. Waren noch fest im Griff dieser Bären. Ich hatte echt keine Ahnung, was da ablief. Und das war so richtig scheiße. Wahrscheinlich war das unsere beste Chance anzugreifen. Das Blöde war bloß, dass bei einem Ausbruchsversuch jemand anderes dafür sterben würde. Klar. Wir waren einfach zu weit voneinander entfernt. Würde Kotetsu jetzt ausrasten, tötete der Kerl neben mir mich. Schaffe ich es aus diesen Fesseln, müsste wiederum Kotetsu dran glauben. Kein Versuch möglich, ohne großen Verlust. Scheiße.

Was? Was würde denn jetzt passieren? Ich sollte definitiv nicht aktiv werden. Genauso Rani. Und die Jungs?

Makoto sprach wieder begeistert ins Publikum.

„Nun werde ich das Finale erklären. Der Grundsatz ist einfach. Die beiden hier werden kämpfen. Ein Faustkampf bis zum Tod."

Was? Kotetsu! Nicht. Bitte nicht. Yu und Kotetsu hatten sofort reagiert und angefangen etwas zu zappeln, um sich zu wehren.

„Dazu könnt ihr uns nicht zwingen!"

„Das machen wir nicht!"

Brüllendes Lachen. Die Masse bebte regelrecht vor Vergnügen. Arschlöcher! Sie spotteten über uns. Mistviecher. Drecksäue. Makoto lächelte weiter. Ich hörte ihre hinterhältige Stimme, verstärkt durch das Mikrofon.

„Na, na. Ihr habt Recht. Wir können euch nicht zwingen gegeneinander anzutreten. Dann töten wir einfach die Mädchen gleich und ihr seht zu."

„NEIN!"

Lächeln ihrerseits.

„Ihr wollt sie doch retten? Dann werdet ihr gegeneinander antreten. Ein simpler Kampf. Keine Waffen, keine eurer sogenannten Jutsus. Wir wollen doch die Sicherheit unserer Gäste nicht gefährden. Also seid schön brav."

Kotetsu. Bitte nicht. Wir sterben sowieso. Also bitte kämpfe nicht gegen Yu. Bitte. Lass es. Bitte. Kotetsu.

Ein Blick von Makoto und der Wächter neben mir zückte ein breites Jagdmesser. Gegen dieses Ding sahen unsere Kunai aus wie Spielzeug. Auch der Kerl neben Rani hatte plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand. Oh Gott! Nein! Ich dachte nicht nach.

„KOTETSU!"

Er sah zu mir. Entsetzen. Ich zerrte an meinen Fesseln. Blick auf die Waffe fixiert. Scheiße...scheiße...scheiße...SCHEIßE! Nein! Bleib weg von mir! Bleib bloß weg! Keine Chance mich zu befreien. Durch meine Bewegungen rieb ich meine Haut wieder auf. Auf den hellen, klaren Fesseln hatte sich schon hässliches, dunkles Rot eingenistet. Bleib bloß weg mit dem Ding. Unerträgliches Herzrasen. Starke Schmerzen in der Brust. Zittern der gefangen Hände. Kaum Luft. Scheiße. Bleib weg. Bleib bloß weg. Ich will nicht sterben. Nein! Nein, ich will nicht sterben. Bleib weg!

„Kazuu! Lasst sie in Ruhe! Rührt sie nicht an!"

Seine zornige Stimme war weit entfernt. Das Messer. Ich starrte nur auf die blitzende, scharfe Klinke. Dieses Messer kam langsam näher an mich ran.

Nein! Nein! Was hast du vor? Du wirst mich gleich umbringen. Mit diesem Messer. Nein! Ich will nicht sterben.

Makoto sprach wieder. Dieses Mal verstand ich sie nicht. Hörte sie klar und deutlich, aber ihre Worte drangen nicht zu mir. Die Augen stur auf das bedrohliche Messer gerichtet. Herzrasen. Schweres Atmen. Aufsteigende Panik. Nein! Nein! Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will nicht. Kotetsu' s entsetzter Schrei.

„KAZOSOMANE!"

Dann. Schlagartig. Der Wächter schoss auf mich zu; das Jagdmesser in seiner rechten Hand. Nein! Nein! Nein! NEIN! Schmerz. Brennender Schmerz an meinem rechten Handgelenk. Noch eine Bewegung des Typen. Jetzt auch das linke. Schmerz. Unglaublich heftiger Schmerz an beiden Handgelenken. Daraus warme, dünne Flüssigkeit, halb fließend, halb spritzend. Langsam aufsteigende Menge. Blut! Mein Blut! Viel Blut! Aus beiden Handgelenken. Er hatte meine Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Nicht längs. Es waren Querschnitte. Im Normalfall weniger tödlich, aber in dieser akuten Situation würde ich wohl in etwa zehn Minuten verbluten. Ich verblutete. Jetzt. In diesem Moment. Ich schob echt Panik. Ich hatte Rani aufschreien gehört. Sie also auch. Panik. Herzrasen. Schwere Atmung. Ich fror regelrecht. Zitterte. Panik. Leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Übelkeit. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf irgendetwas Anderes konzentrieren. Bekam nicht mit, was Kotetsu machte. Yu. Wie Rani mit der Situation zurechtkam. Was Makoto tat. Johlende, begeisterte Rufe der Zuschauer klangen weit, sehr weit entfernt. Ich keuchte heftig. Panik Herzrasen. Sah zu meinem linken Handgelenk. Das strömende, viele Blut überdeckte den Schnitt. Dem beißendem Schmerz und der Menge des brausenden Blutes nach zu urteilen, war er tief. Musste sämtliche Arterien und Venen durchtrennt haben. Vor allem die lebenswichtigen.

Scheiße! Man musste nur direkt gegen die Blutung pressen. Dann Druckverband. Bei einem Querschnitt würde der Körper schnell den Rest erledigen und die Gefäße wieder schließen. Aber so. Ich sah zu Boden. Keuchte. Da war bereits einiges. Rechts und links von meinem Körper, direkt unter den Schnitten auf den schmutzigen Boden. Es hatten sich bereits kleine Blutlachen gebildet.

Wieder dieser Nebelschleier vor meinen Augen. Zittern. Mir war kalt. Richtig kalt. Ich spürte Schweißtropfen. Einige rannten von meiner Stirn direkt in die Augen. Salziges Brennen. Starkes Herzklopfen. Hohes Schwindelgefühl. Große Übelkeit. Adrenalin.

Der Blutverlust machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar. Die innerliche Panik auch.

Der Tod. Er klopfte bereits an die Tür. Ganz sicher. Nur noch Minuten. Wie viele waren es noch? Sechs? Sieben? Auf jeden Fall zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. Ich sterbe. Bald bin ich tot. Ja. Keine zehn Minuten mehr. Ich will nicht sterben. Bitte. Ich will nicht, Gott. Ich will nicht. Bitte.

Gibt es wirklich niemand, der uns hilft? Menschen sind grausam. Diese Menschen sind grausame Monster. Bitte. Gibt es keinen Ausweg?

Vielleicht noch fünf Minuten. Oder waren es nur noch vier?

Dichterer Nebelschleier. Unglaubliche Müdigkeit. Weiter ansteigende Kälte. Unruhige Atmung. Mein Herz spielte verrückt. Es war klar. Ich sterbe. Jetzt. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte ich die Falle nicht bemerken? Warum mussten bereits so viele von uns sterben? Warum ich? Das ist nicht fair. Ich bin vierzehn, verdammt. Ich bin zu jung, um zu sterben. Ich will nicht.

Immer müder. Begeisterte Rufe. Kampfgeschrei. Kotetsu? Yu? Die Menge tobte. Sie mussten kämpfen – gegeneinander. Ein Schmerzensschrei von Kotetsu.

Kotetsu. Du kämpft? Warum? Du sagtest, du holst mich da heraus. Das hast du jetzt vor. Dafür kämpfst du sogar gegen einen Unschuldigen. Du gibst nicht auf. Ja. Kakashi würde auch nicht aufgeben. Mein großer Bruder gibt nie auf. Ich will ihn noch mal sehen. Seine Stimme hören. Sogar, wenn er wieder sein grollendes ‚Du nervst, kleine Schwester' aufsetzt. Ich will Kakashi nicht verlassen.

Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen.

Ich konnte nur noch schwach flüstern. War sehr schwach und müde. Beinahe Bewusstlos. Nur noch wenige Minuten.

„Ich bin Kazosomane Hatake. Ich gebe nicht auf. Legt euch nicht mit mir an."

Es ging nicht anders. Ich musste lächeln. So machte ich mir selbst Mut. Nein. Ich gebe nicht auf. Noch war ich nicht vollkommen blutleer. Noch war ich nicht tot. Noch konnte ich um mein Überleben kämpfen. Nein! Ich bin ein Hatake. So leicht sterbe ich nicht.

Das Blut spritzte nicht mehr, rann stark, aber spritzte nicht. Mein Körper. Er arbeitete bereits hochgradig gegen die Verletzung und den starken Blutverlust an. Ich war bereits im Schock.

Himmlischer Schock.

So schlimm es auch klang und so schlimm es auch war. Der Nebelschleier, die Müdigkeit, der Schwindel, die Übelkeit, das Frieren, die blasse Haut, der kalte Schweiß.

Ja. Der Schock war nicht gerade angenehm, aber um Welten besser als der Tod. Nur noch das Herz, das Gehirn und der Rückenmark werden größtenteils mit Blut und Sauerstoff versorgt. Der Körper versucht das akute Traumata selbstständig zu heilen. Das Immunsystem – genauer die Thrombozyten – verschließen die getrennten Gefäße. Stoppen die Blutung. Das wäre gut, ginge das alles schneller.

Dieses Wissen konnte ich jetzt gut nutzen. Noch schlug mein Herz schnell. Das machte die Panik und die Todesangst in mir. Ich musste mich beruhigen, mein Herz zur Reduktion der Schläge zwingen. Das war der leichtere Part. Schwieriger war es, wach zu bleiben. Das Bewusstsein beizubehalten. Und vor allem musste ich meinen Körper dazu zwingen, das Atmen nicht auszusetzen.

Ich hatte bereits mein einkalkuliertes Vitallimit überschritten. Ich konnte – nein, ich musste – weiter durchhalten. Ich will nicht sterben. Und ich werde nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier! Ein Wunder! Ja! Wir brauchen ein Wunder!

Plötzlich. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Explosionen außen. Panische Schreie der Bande. Flucht in allen Himmelsrichtungen. Weit entfernt laute, militärisch klingende Stimmen. Flehende Rufe. Ausreden. Ich war schwach. Bekam im Grunde nichts mehr um mich herum mit.

„Kazuu. Was haben sie dir nur angetan?"

Diese Stimme. Ich war schwach. Konnte bald nicht mehr durchhalten. Fühlte, wie die Fesseln aufgeschnitten wurden. An Füßen und Armen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf meine Füße halten. Kippte nach vorne. Wurde aufgefangen.

„Schnell. Komm her!"

Ich wurde sachte auf den Boden gelegt. Die Schnittstellen wurden zugedrückt. Ich sah müde in seine Katzenmaske. Redete wohl kaum hörbar.

„Verdammt, Tenzou. Du bist echt spät dran."

„Bleib ruhig. Du hast viel Blut verloren."

Egal, wie erschöpft ich war, ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Auch, weil ich wusste, dass es endlich vorbei war und ich mit ein bisschen Glück überleben würde.

„Tatsächlich. Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich das jetzt echt nicht bemerkt."

Erleichtertes Seufzen seinerseits. Ich wurde behandelt. Wahrscheinlich ein Medi- Nin. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen. Spürte das warme Chakra durch meinen Körper fließen und die Handgelenke einwickeln. Das Chakra war natürlich kein Blutersatz. Steigerte aber meine Lebensqualität. Bemerkte nach einer Weile den Schockzustand etwas schwinden.

„Was ist...was ist mit Kotetsu...?"

„Er ist bewusstlos. Hat einige Verletzungen. Aber er kommt durch. Der andere Junge auch."

Ich hörte einige Anbu miteinander leise reden. Sah kurz auf. Sie waren bei Rani. Lösten ihre Fesseln. Ignorierten die große Blutpfütze unter ihnen. Ließen ihren leblosen Körper sachte zu Boden gleiten. Rani...

„Sie hat es nicht geschafft..."

„Ja. Sie ist verblutet. Kazuu...das Ganze hier...es tut mir so unendlich Leid."

Es tut ihm Leid? Ich sah ihn an. Sah seine Maske.. Er war gewachsen. Offensichtlich. Sein Körper war auch um einiges muskulöser als wie vor sechs Jahren. Die Stimme tief. Aber er trug noch die selbe Maske.

„Tenzou...was tut dir Leid?"

„Das hier...Wir hätten es erkennen müssen. Wir als Anbu haben versagt. Wir haben es nicht bemerkt. Es tut mir Leid."

Vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht. Es wäre die Aufgabe der Anbu gewesen, so etwas zu verhindern. Aber es hatte absolut niemand bemerkt. In keinem Dorf. Und wenn man diese Makoto so ansieht, war es eigentlich unvorstellbar, dass sie so etwas Grausames planen konnte. Makoto!

„Tenzou...wo ist Makoto Hiroshi?"

"Wir haben sie hier… Und die anderen kriegen wir auch. Sobald wir erfuhren, dass diese Mission eine Falle war, haben wir unsere Truppe mobilisiert und die anderen Dörfer verständigt. Hier sind praktisch alle Anbu und Oi- Nin aus sämtlichen betroffenen Dörfer vertreten. Diese Typen haben allesamt keine Chance zu entkommen. Ihr seid nun in Sicherheit."

„In Sicherheit..."

Ich war verdammt müde. Dachte an die anderen.

„Sie haben einundzwanzig Chunin getötet. Die waren alle in meiner Generation. Tenzou... für diese Typen war das alles nur ein einfaches, grausames Spiel. Sie haben sie zum Spaß umgebracht. Zum Spaß."

„Kazuu."

Ich dachte an Makoto. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah. Ihr freundliches Getue. Wie sie unsere schlimmsten Erfahrungen wissen wollte. Das Mittel in unseren Getränken. Die Folter. Ihr Lächeln, wenn einer von uns starb. Unglaublicher Zorn. Ähnlich dem durch Taichi' s Tod. Diese Wut gab mir Kraft. Kraft Tenzou klar anzusehen. Eine kräftige, bestimmende Stimme aufzusetzen.

„Lass es mich machen. Ich spreche das Urteil. Und ich durchführe es."

Im Klartext, lass mich sie töten.

Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht unter der Katzenmaske erkennen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er davon wirklich begeistert war. Half mir vorsichtig mich aufzurichten.

„Du bist noch viel zu schwach. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Kazuu? Ich meine hundertprozentig? Das ist ernst."

„Tenzou. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und ich kenne die Konsequenzen. Lass mich das Urteil sprechen."

Seufzen.

„Na schön. Ich helfe dir aufstehen. Pass auf, dass du nicht umkippst."

Langsam. Ganz langsam stand ich auf. Tenzou hielt mich zur Sicherheit fest. Mir war leicht schwindelig. Aber das mir gegebene Chakra verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Die Verbände an den Handgelenken waren trocken, was bedeutete, dass die Blutung gestoppt hatte. Es ging. Stehen ging. Langsames Laufen auch. Ich sah mich um. Kotetsu.

Er war inzwischen wach. Blutete stark im Gesicht. Der Arm offensichtlich gebrochen. Der Smoking vollkommen zerrissen. Wurde gestützt von zwei unserer Anbu. Sah mich halb lächelnd, halb ernst an. Sonst. Einige der Wächter waren bereits tot. Die anderen brüllten, zerrten. Wurden von Shinobi festgehalten. Die Zuschauer waren weg. Ich hörte sie weiter entfernt verzweifelt rufen. Und inmitten. Makoto. Festgehalten von zwei Anbu. Zerrte und schrie hysterisch. Makoto.

Langsam, gestützt von Tenzou, schritt ich bestimmend auf sie zu. Sah sie kalt an. Diese Frau. Sie war der Fadenzieher. Sie war gefährlich. Tödlich. Sie hatte kein Respekt vor dem Leben anderer Menschen. Sie hatte sich an unserer Qual erfreut. Sie war die Schuldige. Sie hatte die anderen töten lassen. Sie war zu gefährlich, um am Leben zu bleiben.

„Makoto Hiroshi. Hiermit werden Sie des Mordes in 21 Fällen, sowie schwerer Körperverletzung, Freiheitsentzug und der Missachtung der Menschenrechte für schuldig erklärt. Um der Sicherheit der Bevölkerung willen, werden Sie zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil wird nun durchgeführt."

Stille. Die anwesende Anbu beobachtete uns schweigend. Makoto hatte ihre Augen entsetzt geöffnet. Spielte sich schreiend auf.

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Du bist nicht besser als ich! Du willst nur Rache! Wenn du mich tötest, bist du nicht besser als ich!"

Man könnte meinen, sie hatte Recht. Aber es stimmte nicht. Natürlich war ich unglaublich zornig. Sie hatte mich gequält. Gefoltert. Sie hatte mich fast umgebracht. Sie hatte Kotetsu so viel Leid angetan. Und Yu. Sie hat Rani getötet. Die anderen. Ich hasste sie von meinem ganzen Herzen. Sie hatte den Tod verdient. Aber ich wollte keine Rache. Ich funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Nein. Das ist keine Rache. Wenn ich es wollte, würde ich dich foltern. Dich ganz langsam und genüsslich töten. Dir unvorstellbare Schmerzen zufügen. Nein. Das ist nicht die Rache. Es ist gerecht. Ich töte dich schnell. Du wirst keine Schmerzen haben. Dein Kopf kann nicht so schnell schalten. Ich bin noch gnädig."

Ich ignorierte ihre wütenden Schreie. Sah Tenzou ernst an.

„Lass mich jetzt los. Ich kann alleine stehen."

„ Was hast du vor?"

„Sieh einfach zu."

Klarer Blick zu Makoto. Sie schrie wie wild. Wollte sich befreien. Keuchte. Klar. Jetzt verfiel sie in Panik. So schnell.

Nah. Erstes Fingerzeichen. Makoto blieb wild. U. Zweites Fingerzeichen. Sie starrte schreiend zu mir. Saru. Das letzte Fingerzeichen. Bewegung meiner linken Hand. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meinen Chakrafluss. Keuchte schwer. Aber es klappte.

Shiden.

Ohrenbetäubendes schrilles Zwitschern. Wärme an meiner Hand. Das blaue Blitzschwert erhellte den Raum um einiges. Das Blau erschütterte die Gegend. Ich starrte Makoto kalt an. Sah ihre entsetzte Augen.

Jetzt.

Ich rannte. Holte aus. Ein glatter Schnitt. Angesetzt direkt an ihrem Hals. Schriller Schrei von ihr, der abrupt unterbrochen wurde. Kurze Blutspritzer. Dann Stille. Ich löste mein Shiden. Keuchte schwer. Beobachtete den Körper in sich zusammensacken. Durch die Hitze des Blitzes hatten sich die Gefäße sofort wieder verschlossen.

Der Kopf.

War um einiges zur Seite gerollt. Getrennt vom Körper. Der Mund so, als ob sie weiter schreien würde. Die Augen panisch geöffnet. Auch da. Durch die Hitze war das Ganze äußerst unblutig abgelaufen.

Geschafft. Sie war tot. Erledigt. Bestraft.

Ich keuchte schwer. Shiden hat mich wohl fast mein ganzes restliches Chakra gekostet. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Kazuu.."

Ich spürte, wie ich aufgefangen wurde.

Dann Dunkelheit.

**Kapitel 21: Neue Chance – erste Liebe**

Wieder das gleichmäßige, sehr bekannte Piepen des Monitors. Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel. Krankenhaus. Welches? Langsames Aufschlagen der Augen. Blinzeln. Ja. Konoha. Ich erkannte das Intensivzimmer sofort. Sah den Monitor. Erikonzentrate – Bluttransfusion – an dem Infusionsständer. Einige Schwestern und Ärzte huschten auf und ab. Und an meinem Bett. Kakashi. Saß auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf nach vorne in die verschränke Arme an meiner Decke vergraben. Regelmäßige Auf- und Abbewegung des Brustkorbes. Er schlief. Kakashi.. Er war bei mir. Ich war daheim. Ich lebte. Langsame Bewegung meiner linken Hand. Ich schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Kakashi...Bruder, wach auf."

Kurze Regung. Dann schreckte er sofort auf. War schnell auf seine Beine. Sah mich an.

„Gott sei Dank."

Eine doch recht stürmische Umarmung. Etwas zu heftig. Er zerquetschte mich regelrecht. Au. Meine Schulter.

„Kakashi... Hey. Du erdrückst mich."

„Entschuldige."

Er ließ mich los. Sah mich an. Hatte eine ernste Stimme aufgesetzt.

„Hör auf, mich immer so zu erschrecken, verdammt. Willst du, dass ich noch einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?"

Wow. Das war jetzt keine Minute und er ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Aber ich war ehrlich glücklich ihn wieder zu sehen.

„Das war jetzt echt nett von dir, Idiot. Ich habe es mir nicht ganz so ausgesucht."

„Dir geht es ja schon offensichtlich besser. Aber ehrlich."

Kakashi seufzte. Strich mir durch' s Haar. Er wirkte so traurig.

„Ich hätte dich beinahe verloren. Ich war auf meiner Mission und dann kam die Nachricht vom Hokage. Sie haben wohl etwa drei Tage nachdem ihr weg wart, erfahren, dass dies eine Falle war. Der Hokage hat sofort die Anbu mobilisiert, die anderen Dörfer informiert und um Unterstützung gebeten. Ich selbst war nicht da. Bin gestern gekommen und hab dich gleich hier besucht."

„Gestern?"

Ich dachte ernst darüber nach.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Es hieß vier Tage."

„VIER TAGE?"

Unfassbar. Hab ich echt vier Tage geschlafen? Das soll jetzt vor vier Tagen gewesen sein? Krass. Und dann noch...

„Kotetsu? Was ist mit ihm?"

Ich schoss mit meinem Oberkörper nach oben, um mich aufzurichten. Böser Fehler. Mir wurde schlagartig schwindelig. Schmerzen an meinem Rücken. Leichte Übelkeit. Kakashi reagierte. Presste mich schnell wieder auf das Bett zurück. Klang ziemlich streng.

„Pass besser auf. Du kannst jetzt nicht aufstehen. Also rühr dich nicht."

Er ließ mich wieder los. Wurde wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Kotetsu Hagane geht es schon wieder fast gut. Er liegt grade noch auf der Chirurgie. Gebrochener Arm, Nase und Rippen. Und diese Folterspuren. Scheiße. Sie haben euch echt gefoltert."

Wieder Besorgnis. Ja. Mein Rücken. Die Schwielen werden einige Narben hinterlassen. Sie brannten noch immer. Wenn auch nicht so stark. Meine Handgelenke. Noch gut verbunden. Auch da werden richtige Erinnerungsstücke übrig bleiben. Scheiße. Sieht dann so aus, als hätte ich versucht mich umzubringen. Und dazu noch falsch.

Scheiße. Und jetzt machte sich auch noch mein Bruder wieder heftige Sorgen um mich. Das wollte ich nicht. Zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ist ja jetzt vorbei. Also fang jetzt bloß nicht an, dich da hineinzusteigern."

„Blöde Kuh. Ich mach mir aber sorgen. Weißt du, wie du aussiehst?"

„Ich kann's mir vorstellen. Mann. Vier Tage Schlaf und ich bin immer noch müde."

Kopfschütteln. Aber ich sah, dass er unter seinem Tuch lächelte. Kakashi... Er sah ziemlich fertig aus. Er musste echt durch die Hölle gegangen sein. Ich meine, wir waren oft getrennt auf Missionen. Machten uns ständig sorgen. Ironischerweise war es stets ein gutes Zeichen, wenn wir von den anderen nichts hörten. Außer, es kommt ein Falke mit einem aktuellen Status. Sonst. Allgemeine Nachrichten waren immer ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Dann ruh dich noch aus, Kazuu. Du bleibst voraussichtlich noch drei bis fünf Tage im Krankenhaus. Wenn es dir besser geht, haben wir zwei eine Unterredung mit dem Hokage."

„Kakashi...du flippst doch nicht aus, oder?"

Räuspern. Er schwieg. Blickte mich leicht verlegen an. Oh, Mann.

„Was hast du gemacht? Ach ja. Kann es mir schon vorstellen. Du bist auf die Anbu los."

„Na hör mal. Es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, das hier zu verhindern. Die Anbu hat komplett versagt. Zu meiner Zeit war die Arbeitsqualität deutlich höher."

„Ja sicher, Kakashi. Ohne dich ist die Anbu zu nichts im Stande. Sag mal, spinnst du?"

Wie ich befürchtet hatte. Irgendwie hatte die Anbu jetzt wirklich die sogenannte Arschkarte gezogen. Ich war weiterhin müde. Unsere kleine Diskussion war einzig ein Zeichen der Erleichterung. Immerhin waren wir wir. Und wenn Kakashi und ich nicht stritten oder zumindest unterschwellige Aggressionen austauschen, war es eher ungewöhnlich. Dann hatte jemand von uns ernsthafte Probleme, mit denen er nicht zurecht kam. Und dann kam dieser eine Satz.

„Du nervst mich, Kazuu... Hör mal. Ruh dich noch etwas aus. Nickey und Iruka werden dich wohl später besuchen. Sie waren bereits ein paar Mal hier, aber du warst ja vollkommen weggetreten. Ich muss bald wieder los. Informiere den Dritten, dass du wach bist."

Nochmaliges Seufzen. Seine Stirn berührte meine. Sanfte Gesichtszüge.

„Du bedeutest mir alles, kleine Schwester. Ich habe dich lieb, auch wenn du nervst. Weist du das?"

Ich wusste es. Natürlich wusste ich es. Aber er hatte es noch nie laut ausgesprochen. Zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht daran. Es tat gut, dass zu hören. Ich musste lächeln.

„Ja. Es tut mir Leid, dir so viele Sorgen zu bereiten. Ich habe dich auch lieb, großer Bruder."

Kurze Zeit später war ich alleine. Wurde gründlich untersucht. Bekam ein Einzelzimmer in der allgemeinen Station. Später kam noch der von Kakashi angekündigte Besuch. Nickey hatte heimlich einen Wolfswelpen mitgenommen und brachte mir auch Blumen. Iruka schenkte mir ein Buch. Überdeckte seine Besorgnis mit einem gespielt spöttischem Grinsen.

„Du siehst echt scheiße aus."

Depp. Ich lag in meinem Bett, Oberkörper hochgelegt. Grimmiger Blick zu meinem besten Freund.

„Ja, mag sein. Aber in ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder gesund. Und was machst du mit deinem Gesicht?"

„Tz. Dir geht's ja wieder gut. Und ich mache mir da Sorgen."

Ziemlich lieblos hatte er das Buch, das er für mich mitgenommen hatte, einfach auf meinem Körper fallen lassen.

„Falls es dir hier zu langweilig wird und du niemanden zum Beleidigen hast."

Schmerz. So ein Buch, wenn es von der Höhe auf einen ‚zugeprischt' kommt, konnte durchaus hart sein. Ich nahm es. Las den Titel und den Buchrücken. ‚Geschichte des Blitzchakras' Tipps und Techniken. Eigentlich super. Das Buch klang gut. Vor allem für einen Hatake optimal.

„Danke, Iruka. Übrigens war das gerade ziemlich schmerzhaft."

„T' schuldigung."

„Siehst du, Iruka. Hör jetzt auf, sie zu ärgern."

Nickey. Sie stieß ihm offensichtlich unsanft gegen die Rippen. Setzte sich zu mir an mein Bett. Strich mir besorgt durch' s Haar. Der Welpe machte es sich an meiner Bettdecke bequem. Ich streichelte ihn.

„Wer ist denn das?"

„Sein Name ist Angel. Er ist der Sohn von Seno und Nikita. Gerade zwei Monate geworden. Süß, nicht?"

„Ja, doch. Hey Angel. Ein bisschen ruhiger bitte."

Der junge Wolf hatte angefangen immer wieder an die Bettdecke zu springen und sämtliche Falten dort zu jagen. Süß ja. Aber immer noch schmerzhaft. Nickey schien das bemerkt zu haben. Sie griff sich Angel und streichelte ihn zur Beruhigung. Iruka hatte sich inzwischen einen Stuhl geschnappt und sich zu uns gesetzt. Nahm einfach meinen rechten Arm. Bemusterte ernst den Verband.

„Diese Kerle haben dich echt fast umgebracht. Verdammt."

„Sie haben es aber nicht geschafft. Sagt mal, weiß schon das ganze Dorf Bescheid, oder was?"

Nicken. War doch klar. Konohagakure war sehr gesprächig. Das heißt, egal wo ich in nächster Zeit hingehe, werden mich die Leute ausquetschen. Und ich hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise ein Bedürfnis darüber zu reden. Das einzige, was für mich im Moment zählt, ist es, dass ich lebe. Und das Kotetsu lebt. Natürlich denke ich auch an die Opfer. Aber ich kann echt nicht die ganze Zeit jetzt in Selbstmitleid oder so etwas fallen. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe es noch nicht verarbeitet. Aber ich werde es schon machen. Auf meine Weise. Ich bin nicht zornig oder verzweifelt. Im Moment fühle ich mich schon beinahe... gut. Ja, ich weiß. Seltsam. Aber ich lebe. Ich hatte vorhin Kakashi gesehen. Jetzt waren Nickey und Iruka bei mir. Und das war gut. Ich lebe und es ist gut.

Ich öffnete einfach den Verband am rechten Handgelenk. Wickelte es ab. Der Schnitt war gut sichtbar. Ich zählte sechszehn Nähte. Es würde schnell heilen. Aber es würden definitiv auffällige, tiefe Narben sichtbar bleiben. Tiefer als Iruka' s Narbe. Und das an beiden Handgelenken. Ich musste leicht grinsen. Sah ihn an.

„Damit du nicht so alleine da stehst. Aber meine Geschichte über den Ursprung ist im Gegensatz zu deiner wahr."

„Kazosomane. Sei nicht so bösartig."

„Stimmt doch. Ich weiß doch, was du zu deinen Schülern sagst. Von wegen, das wäre auf einer S-Mission passiert und du hättest alleine Duzende von Jonin zur Strecke gebracht."

„Spaß muss sein. Und außerdem brauchst du..."

„Ding! Kampfpause, ihr Zwei."

Nickey war definitiv missmutig. Schüttelte den Kopf. Sah mich ernst an.

„Hör mal. Du tust so, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Du solltest..."

„Was soll ich?"

Langsam war ich doch sauer. Es war nicht so wie früher, als Taichi starb. Ich verdrängte nichts.

„Soll ich rumheulen? Ausrasten? Das Zimmer demolieren? Oder gleich auf Iruka losgehen."

„Mach das und du erlebst dein blaues Wunder. Egal, wie sehr du verletzt bist."

„Klappe, Iruka. Aber siehst du das Nickey?"

Ich deutete auf meinen Freund, der inzwischen ziemlich beleidigt wirkte.

„Er verlangt nicht von mir, dass ich mich anders verhalte als sonst. Er behandelt mich normal. Und das will ich auch. Wahrscheinlich werde ich etwas brauchen, um davon weg zu kommen. Aber ich regele das alleine und will nicht die ganze Zeit daran erinnert werden. Klar? Also bitte. Hör auf zu schimpfen und lass uns ruhig die Sticheleien."

Oh, Mann. Also so wirklich begeistert war sie ja nicht. Ich sah sie grübeln. Mit ernstem Blick. Dann ein Lächeln. Ein kräftiger Schlag gegen meine rechte Schulter. Ein herzliches Lächeln.

„Du hast Recht, Kazuu. Das schaffst du."

AU!

Himmel! Das tut doch weh! Na gut. Tun wir mal so, als habe sie nicht daran gedacht und es nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Ich lächelte zu den beiden.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid. Wir haben schon eine Weile nichts mehr zusammen unternommen."

„Logisch. Ich bin immerhin mit meinen Schülern beschäftigt. Und ihr zwei habt ständig eure Missionen. Wir haben einfach zu wenig Zeit."

Klar. Iruka hatte zwei Monate zuvor sein Studium erfolgreich beendet und leitete seine erste Klasse. Nickey trainierte meistens mit Itachi oder die zwei waren unterwegs. Und ich...na ja. Ihr wisst schon. Und fast hätte ich mein ehemaliges Team nie wieder sehen können. Fast. Aber jetzt. Jetzt waren sie hier. Hier bei mir. Ihre Anwesenheit gefiel mir. Wir redeten. Iruka neckte mich immer wieder. Nickey' s jüngster Wolf stürmte wild durch das ganze Zimmer. Es tat einfach nur gut. Lenkte mich von den Ereignissen ab. Ich fühlte mich regelrecht wohl. Vergaß meine Schmerzen. Na, ja. Natürlich nicht gerade dann, wenn Iruka sich spaßeshalber mit seinem Ellenbogen auf meine Rippen stützte oder Nickey wieder einmal gegen meine Schulter klatschte. Aber es war nicht schlimm. Mir war es wesentlich lieber, dass sie mich wie vorher auch behandelten und nicht mit weinenden Augen dastanden und so täten, als wäre ich aus Zucker. Sie waren meine besten Freunde. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgten. Immerhin lebte ich ja. Und würde wieder gesund werden. Alles andere war nicht wichtig. Sie blieben noch eine Weile bei mir. Wir lachten sogar viel. So lange, bis ein Arzt in das Zimmer kam und äußerst wild von Angel begrüßt wurde. Ups.

„Was?...Tiere sind im Krankenhaus verboten!"

„Ach...Das ist nicht so schlimm."

Oh, Nickey. Ich sah den Arzt schon schnauben. Er sah meine Freunde streng – so richtig streng – an. Deutete zur Tür.

„Die Besuchszeit ist seit fast einer halben Stunde vorbei. Ich muss euch bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Und das nächste Mal bleibt der Welpe draußen, sonst gibt's Hausverbot. Denkt an die Hygiene."

„Hai."

Nickey umarmte mich kurz.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst. Werde schnell gesund, ja? Ich komme morgen wieder."

„Danke, Kleine."

Meine Freundin verließ zuerst mein Zimmer, Angel versteckt im Schlepptau. Der Arzt sah Iruka noch ernst an. Iruka.. Er rührte sich nicht, hatte ebenfalls eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt.

„Zwei Minuten noch. Bitte."

Seufzen. Der Arzt nickte. Ja. Iruka wirkte allein schon durch sein Alter deutlich reifer als Nickey. Wurde beinahe wie ein Erwachsener behandelt.

„Zwei Minuten. Nicht länger."  
"Danke."

Türschließen. Sofort blickte mein bester Freund zu mir.

„Sag. Wie geht es dir wirklich? Du brauchst dir jetzt keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Nickey wieder fast vor Trauer und Angst umkommt."

„Iruka... Ich lebe doch. Und das ihr hier wart. Das du jetzt bei mir bist. Kakashi. Ihr tut mir gut."

Er setzte sich wieder zu mir ans Kopfende. Sah mich forschen an. Diese Augen. So richtig fordernd. Das war ich von ihm nicht gewohnt. So richtig unangenehm. Als würde er durch mich hindurch sehen. Drei Sekunden trafen sich unsere Augen. Er regte sich nicht. Fünf. Sieben. Ich hatte keine Chance seinen fordernden Blick standzuhalten. Musste wegsehen. Konzentrierte mich auf die simple Deckenbeleuchtung.

„Was willst du, Iruka?"

„Versprich mir etwas."

„Was?"

„Nein. Erst versprichst du, dass du dich daran hältst und dann sage ich es dir. Es ist nichts, was du überhaupt nicht willst oder kannst."

Oh, Mann. Das sollte kein angenehmes Gespräch werden. Dazu war er viel zu ernst. Aber ich hatte echt keine Lust darauf. Drehte mich einfach von ihm weg und starrte nun aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne blendete ziemlich stark. Viel Grün. Vogelgezwitscher. Leichter Wind ließ die prächtigen, grünen Blätter eines Laubbaumes sich sachte hin und her wiegen.

„Hey. Kazuu. Sieh mich an."

Ich hörte ihn mehrmals mit seinem Finger schnipsen. Seine inzwischen recht strenge Stimme.

„Sieh mich an."

Blödmann. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Sah direkt in seine Augen. Besorgnis. Das strahlten sie aus. Sonst machte er einen auf zornig.

„Verdammt, Kazosomane. Du hörst mir jetzt zu."

„Schon gut."

„Setz dich mit der Folter auseinander. Mit dieser Mission. Mit dem, was du gesehen hast. Und bitte, bitte hol Hilfe, wenn du es nicht alleine schaffst. Mach es nicht so, wie vor vier Jahren. Versprich mir das."

Iruka... Das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich will leben. Ja. Das will ich.

„Okay. Iruka. Ich schwöre es sogar. Bei allem, was mir wichtig ist. Aber du musst mir genauso vertrauen. Ich krieg das hin. Okay?"

„Schon gut. Hör zu, ich gehe jetzt. Sonst krieg ich wohl ne Menge Ärger."

Ich nickte. Iruka legte noch mal seine Stirn auf meine, ähnlich wie es Kakashi bereits getan hatte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Kazuu. Und halte dein Versprechen."

Er ging in Richtung Tür. Da war noch etwas. Ein Wunsch, eine Sorge, die ich die ganze Zeit, trotz der Ablenkung mit mir herumgetragen habe.

„Iruka, wart noch kurz."

„Ja?"

„Tu mir doch den Gefallen und sieh nach Kotetsu Hagane. Ich will wissen, wie es ihm geht."

„Dein Missionspartner, nicht? Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch nicht."

Hm. Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort. Ja. Eigentlich waren wir nicht gerade Freunde, aber andererseits... der Kuss.. Irgendetwas musste an mein Äußeres sein. Iruka hatte so richtig angefangen zu grinsen.

„So ist das also. Klar, Kazuu. Ich sehe nach ihm und sag dir morgen Bescheid, was los ist."

Mit einem Winken war er weg.

Nachts war ich alleine. Zuvor hatte ich gegrübelt. Viel nachgedacht. Über die Mission. Diese Folter. Die Schmerzen. Meine unglaubliche Todesangst. Und dann die Leiche von Rani. Yu' s Verletzungen. Die vielen getöteten jungen Shinobi. Nur etwas älter als ich. Diese Grausamkeit. Ja. Vor einer Weile war ich sogar in Tränen ausgebrochen. Musste viel weinen. Aber ich war da alleine gewesen, also war es auch in Ordnung. Es musste einfach raus. Alles verarbeiten. Zumindest den ersten Schritt machen. Es tat mir auch gut. Aber irgendwann wollte ich nicht mehr. Machte mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig einen Cut. Ich erinnerte mich an den Kuss.

Kotetsu.

Wieder sah ich ihn deutlich in meinem inneren Auge. Sein verschmitztes, aufmunterndes Lächeln. Die Augen. Wie er so mit mir tanzte. Mit mir sprach. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste ich lächeln.

Kotetsu.

Der Kuss. Nicht gerade der optimale Zeitpunkt, andererseits...vielleicht doch der beste Zeitpunkt. Die paar, wenige Sekunden hatten mich wenigstens kurz alles um mich vergessen lassen. Und er hatte mir Hoffnung gegeben.

Kotetsu.

Oh, nein! Konnte das sein? War es wirklich wahr? Ich meine, es war doch der Idiot von früher. Wir hatten eigentlich vor nach der Mission gegeneinander anzutreten. Und jetzt das? Musste das denn sein? Es war Kotetsu Hagane. Aber...Mist. Ich glaube schon. Ja. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt, sobald ich an ihn dachte. Aber nicht das unangenehme Schlagen, wie in meiner Panik. Nein. Es war angenehm. Irgendwie... warm. Das Bauchkribbeln. Wie gesagt. Schmetterlinge. Das Lächeln. Das Gefühl.

Mist.

Ich hatte mich tatsächlich in den Kerl verliebt.

Der Gedanke an Kotetsu hatte mich die ganze Nacht beschäftigt. Am nächsten Vormittag wollte ich es wissen. Musste mir Klarheit beschaffen. Hatte in Jogginhose und ärmelloses Shirt gekleidet nach seinem Zimmer gesucht. Mit Hilfe gefunden. Mann, war ich nervös. Klopfte. Trat nach einem leicht verwunderten ‚Ja' ein. Da war er. Lag in einem Krankenhausbett. Oberkörper aufgerichtet. Und außer einem breiten Verband frei. Gott. Diese Muskeln. Ja. Er war echt gut gebaut. Hatte, als er mich entdeckte, sofort dieses verschmitzte Lächeln aufgesetzt. Das verschwand jedoch genauso schnell wieder, als er sah, wie sein Freund reagierte. So etwas Blödes. Dieser Izumo war wieder bei ihm. Hatte mich gesehen und war ziemlich schnell auf mich zugelaufen. Der Blick sehr kalt.

„Du."

Packte mich an meinem Shirt. Schmerzen. Große, große Schmerzen. Izumo hatte mich ziemlich grob gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt. Er war etwa so groß wie ich, merkte aber genau seine Wut. Dieser Kerl. Warum das jetzt? Das tat höllisch weh. Mein Rücken.

Ich griff ebenfalls nach seiner Chunin- Weste.

„Was soll der Scheiß?"

„Du hast hier nichts verloren! Verschwinde!"

„Ich will nur nach Kotetsu sehen! Lass mich sofort los!"

„Nein! Das mach ich nicht! Er braucht seine Ruhe!"

„Lass mich los! Ich warne dich!"

„Was willst du schon machen?"

Du kleiner Pisser. Ich will nicht kämpfen. Aber wenn du so kommst! Ich ignorierte meine starken Schmerzen. Stieß Izumo nach vorne und er stolperte. Dummerweise flog ich mit ihm mit auf dem Boden. Diese Schmerzen am Rücken. Ich keuchte schwer. Offensichtlich nutzte der Idiot seine Chance. So schnell konnte ich nicht reagieren. Er hatte mich gepackt und sich auf mich gesetzt. Und ein – ich muss zugeben recht starker – Faustschlag in mein Gesicht. Scheiße. Meine Lippe. Ich schmeckte mal wieder mein eigenes Blut. Dieser Idiot. Ich zerrte an seine Weste. So kommst du mir nicht davon! Stieß ihn von mir runter. Stand schnell auf. Dieser Kerl. Was sollte das? Izumo war auch wieder aufgesprungen. Ging noch mal auf mich los. Hatte mich gepackt und versucht mich zu Boden zu werfen. Von wegen! Dieser blöde Kerl. Ich zerrte an seinen Kragen. Wollte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Blöder Idiot!

„Lass mich endlich los, Mann. Ich hab dir nichts getan."

„Du bist eine dumme Zicke. Das alleine reicht mir schon."

„Blödmann. Du kannst mich mal!"

„Halt' s Maul!"

„HEY!"

Das war Kotetsu. Ich sah, wie er sich Izumo schnappte und ihn von mir wegriss. So bekam ich wenigstens eine Atempause. Die hatte ich auch dringend nötig. Das was gerade war – man konnte es nicht einmal eine Prügelei nennen – machte mich fix und fertig. War also noch gut schwach. Na toll. Ich sah zu, wie Kotetsu auf seinen besten Freund einredete.

„Komm schon. Lass sie in Ruhe. Sie kann nichts dafür."

„Sie hat eine vorlaute Klappe, nichts weiter. Kotetsu. Sie ist ein Miststück."

Izumo deutete mit seiner Hand direkt auf mich. Du Scheißkerl. Ich schrie ihn regelrecht an.

„Hey, du Arschloch! Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, sag es mir!"

Sehr giftiger Blick von Izumo. Er wollte wieder auf mich losgehen. Wurde von Kotetsu festgehalten. Ich musste mich ebenfalls selbst dazu zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Ich wollte keinen Kampf. Keine Schlägerei. Ich wollte mit Kotetsu reden. Ihn fragen, wie es zwischen uns stand. Diese Sache jetzt mit Izumo. Das war nicht der Plan. Aber seine Anwesenheit alleine genügte, um meine Aggression zu steigern. Dieser Blödmann.

Kotetsu hatte seinen besten Freund weiter fest im Griff. Sah mich an. Schon fast bittend.

„Bitte, Kazuu. Hör jetzt auf. Und du Izumo auch. Das reicht jetzt."

Er hatte Recht. Ich seufzte. Hob beschwichtigend meine Hände.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu streiten, oder mich zu prügeln. Ich will nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Und mit dir sprechen. Nach Möglichkeit alleine."

Kotetsu.

Er lächelte mich kurz an. Ließ Izumo los und nickte ihm zu. Der war definitiv genervt.

„Na gut. Aber du machst einen verdammten Riesenfehler, wenn du dich auf sie einlässt. Nur dass du's weißt."

„Schon klar. Danke, Izumo. Geh jetzt."

Der Kerl rempelte mich ziemlich unsanft an und war anschließend verschwunden.

Kotetsu lächelte verlegen. Hob entschuldigend die Arme.

„Er kommt damit nicht ganz so klar und braucht jetzt einen Sündenbock. Izumo macht sich grade riesige Sorgen. Er ist wie ein großer Bruder und benimmt sich auch so."

„Ja. Von euch zwei war er schon immer der Nervigere. Sorry, aber ich komm überhaupt nicht mit ihm klar."

Kurzes Lachen seinerseits. Dann legte er sich unter Stöhnen wieder in sein Bett. Nickte mir zu. Deutete an zu ihm zu gehen.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Hmm.. Ja... Ja schon. Und dir?"

Schulterzucken seinerseits. Leichtes Nicken. Zaghaftes Lächeln. Die tiefe Stimme klar.

„Es geht. Brauch wohl bloß, um das Ganze etwas zu verarbeiten. Bin wohl nicht so hart im nehmen wie du."

„Im Gegenteil. Kotetsu... Du.. du hast mich gerettet."

Überraschtes Lachen.

„Was?"

Kotetsu schüttelte den Kopf. Wirkte plötzlich so melancholisch.

„Na komm schon. Was habe ich schon getan? Ich habe total versagt. Ich konnte dich nicht befreien. Wenn die Anbu nicht gekommen wäre, dann... Verdammt. Du bist beinahe gestorben. Ich konnte dich nicht retten."

„Kotetsu..."

Er war traurig. Richtig traurig. Eine einzelne Träne. Über seine Wange. Scheiße. Kotetsu.

Ich kniete zu ihn. Strich über seine Wange. Über seine wilden Haare. Sah ihn so sanft wie es ging an.

„Hey. Kotetsu. Bitte. Sieh mich an. Ich bin hier. Hier vor dir. Ich lebe. Beinahe bin ich gestorben. Aber ich habe deinen Mut gesehen. Kotetsu. Du hast mir meinen Willen gegeben. Meinen Willen durchzuhalten. Du hast mir Mut gemacht. Kotetsu. Dein Mut hat uns durchhalten lassen. Durch dich leben wir noch. Du hast mich gerettet. Kotetsu. Du hast mein Leben gerettet."

Seine Augen. Sein Mut. Seine ganze Art. Ich konnte und wollte nicht anders. Beugte mich zu ihm nach vorne. Küsste ihn. Seine Lippen. So sanft. Ich löste den Kuss. Lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte es zaghaft.

„Kazuu. Danke... Du hast mich auch gerettet. Und noch was..."

Ziemlich fragender Blick von mir. Jetzt grinste er. Seine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf. Er hob leicht seinen Oberkörper. Zog meinen Kopf nahe an sich. Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder. Kurz darauf unsere Zungen. Es war einfach fantastisch. Wir küssten uns nun zum dritten Mal. So richtig intensiv. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen. Es war so.. toll. Ich fing an so richtig mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Ihm schien es zu gefallen. Wir küssten uns wohl einige Minuten. Irgendwann lösten wir uns doch. Ich musste schon richtig breit lächeln.

„Das war echt..."

„Heiß..."

Er grinste auch. Küsste mich noch mal. Löste sich wieder und grinste noch mal.

„Was bedeutet denn das jetzt?"

Na, ja. Ich wusste es jetzt nicht genau. Eigentlich schien es klar zu sein, aber gleichzeitig doch nicht.

„Keine Ahnung... Aber ich... steh wohl auf dich."

„Geht mir genauso. Wer hätte das gedacht."

Dieses Mal ergriff ich wieder die Initiative. Setzte mich auf sein Bett. Drückte ihn auf sein Kissen zurück. Beugte mich zu ihm. Küsste ihn. Als wir uns wieder voneinander löste, grinste er sehr breit. So war er einfach nur. Cool. Süß. Ich hatte meine Hände auf seine muskulöse Arme gelegt. Seine Haut, die Muskeln. Er war echt scharf. Seine Augen. Gott. Ich liebte diese schmalen Augen. Sie verschafften ihm stets diesen spitzbübischen, rebellischen und doch ernsten Blick. Kotetsu. Er war einfach heiß. Und mutig. Intelligent. Frech. Ernst. Hatte stets eine Antwort parat. Konnte sich durchsetzen. War mitfühlend. Rebellisch. Er war stark. Und cool. Kotetsu war echt scharf.

Ich war noch eine Weile bei ihm. Solange bis ein Arzt die Tür aufriss und uns beim Knutschen erwischte. Der Arzt donnerte mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Mist. Grade, als es so toll mit Kotetsu war. Und dann in mein Zimmer.

Zum einen der Dritte. Sogar er hielt sich an das Rauchverbot. Saß auf einem Stuhl. Lächelte, sobald ich durch die Tür kam.

Zum anderen Kakashi. Nein. Er lächelte nicht. Hatte grimmig die Arme verschränkt. Und war ernst auf mich zugeschritten, als er mich kommen sah. Hatte seinen rauen, vorwurfsvollen Ton aufgesetzt.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du?"

„Mach mich nicht an."

„Dann hör auf einfach abzuhauen. Aber schön, dass du laufen kannst."

„Verarsch mich nicht."

„Schnauz du mich nicht so an. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, verdammt. Hau nicht einfach so ab. Klar? Hast du das verstanden?"

Schweigen meinerseits. Ich verstand ihn schon. Er will mich besuchen und ich war einfach weg. Und, dass ich bei Kotetsu war, hatte ihn vorerst nicht zu interessieren. Kakashi hob ärgerlich meinen Kinn. Zwang mich, ihn anzusehen.

„Deine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt. Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts weiter. Hör auf mich auszuquetschen, Kakashi."

„Und du bleibst hier. Du musst erst noch gesund werden. Du hast dich doch nicht etwa jetzt schon wieder geprügelt? Das wäre echt bescheuert. Selbst für deine Verhältnisse."

Oh, Mann. Je mehr sich Kakashi um mich sorgte, um so heftiger ging er auf mich los. Immer diese unterschwelligen Vorwürfe.

„Was soll das? Suchst du Streit?"

„Nein. Aber du, wie es mir scheint."

„Hey. Du machst mich doch an. Nicht umgekehrt. Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten."

Aber andererseits. Wenigstens einen Trainingskampf. Keine richtige Schlägerei, oder so etwas. Kein Streit. Aber so ein Kampf. Ich war wieder gewachsen. Nicht einmal mehr einen Kopf kleiner als er. Ich glaube, physisch war ich nun komplett ausgewachsen. Und insgesamt auch deutlich stärker als früher. So ein Kräftevergleich wäre wirklich interessant. Aber das sagte ich ihm natürlich nicht.

Forderndes Räuspern. Ach ja. Kakashi war ja nicht alleine gekommen. Der Hokage war inzwischen aufgestanden und zu uns getreten.

„Kakashi. Kazosomane. Das reicht jetzt, ihr Zwei. Wie geht es dir, Mädchen? Wie es scheint, scheinen deine Verletzungen schneller zu heilen, als prognostiziert."

Der Dritte hatte Recht. Ich wollte nicht mit meinen Bruder streiten. Ich war doch froh ihn zu sehen. Seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut. Mir auch."

Der Hokage wirkte leicht zufrieden. Andererseits strahlen seine Augen reine Traurigkeit aus.

„Kazosomane. Für das, was passiert ist, übernehme ich die volle Verantwortung. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Das sollte es auch."

Eine fremde Stimme. So plötzlich. An der Tür. Schlagartige Wendung. Da stand er. Ein Kerl hohen Alters. Dunkle, struppige Haare. Stirn und beinahe die komplette rechte Gesichtshälfte gut verbunden. Genauso der rechte Arm. Spöttisches Grinsen. Kakashi packte mich mit einem Arm an der Schulter. Zog mich weiter von dem Typen weg. Sein Blick eiskalt auf den Kerl gerichtet. Stellte sich schützend vor mich. Kakashi... so hatte er das noch nie getan. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Wer ist das?"

„Danzou. Er leitet die Ne."

„Die Ne? Die gibt es wirklich?"

Ich hatte schon mal Gerüchte gehört. Die Ne war so etwas wie eine zweite, ich glaube eigentlich illegale, Anbu -Einheit. Der Kerl. Dieser Danzou. Was war mit ihm? Warum war er hier? Wie er so den Dritten betrachtete. Schadenfreudig und überlegen.

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, wem du es zu verdanken hast, dass du noch lebst. Meiner Truppe. Sarutobi hat versagt. Es ist seine Schuld, dass du gefoltert wurdest. Einzig die Inkompetenz der lächerlichen Anbu. Du solltest handeln, Kazosomane Hatake. Verlange Gerechtigkeit."

Was zur Hölle wollte der Kerl? Was sollte ich denn dazu sagen? Ich war überhaupt nicht seiner Meinung. Immerhin hatte keiner der Dörfer etwas bemerkt. Lasst doch endlich die Anbu in Ruhe. Kakashi' s Griff um mich fester. Er redete ernst auf mich ein.

„Ignorier ihn, Kazuu. Er soll dir nicht zu nah kommen."

Wandte sich dann mit einer sehr steinigen Stimme an diesen Danzou. Diese Stimme. Ich hatte sie nur einmal erlebt. Das war, als er mich erwischte, wie ich ein Gen- Jutsu gegen Kotetsu und Izumo anwendete.

„Ich bitte Sie dringend jetzt zu gehen und meine Schwester in Ruhe zu lassen. Ihre Putschversuche werden nicht gelingen. Sie merken, das Dorf steht hinter unserem Hokage."

Was? Was hatte ich denn verpasst? Hatte weiter diesen schelmischen Danzou im Auge. Irgendwie machte er mich nervös. Er wirkte so.. emotionslos. Und gefährlich. Schien auch der Dritte zu denken. Stellte sich vor Kakashi und mich. Sein Blick. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Da war nicht die kleinste Spur von seiner immer währenden Ruhe und Güte zu sehen. Einfach nur Kälte.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Danzou. Deine Leute haben die Falle entdeckt, so konnten wir eingreifen. Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Aber du wirst das Mädchen nicht noch einmal aufsuchen. Sie braucht ihre Ruhe."

Kakashi blieb ebenfalls kalt.

„Und noch etwas zum Thema Schuld. Sie hatten gestern gesagt, dass die Ne sofort von der Falle Kenntnis hatte. Aber Sie haben Kotetsu Hagane und meine Schwester mit dieser Frau mitziehen lassen. Sie haben die zwei bewusst in Gefahr gebracht, nur um unseren Hokage zu stürzen. Sie werden niemals Hokage. Nicht, solange die Bewohner des Dorfes Sie kennt und dieses Ereignis in ihrer Erinnerung bleibt. Und dafür sorge ich höchstpersönlich."

„Kakashi, das reicht. Bedenke, du redest mit einem der Ältesten."

Hokage Sarutobi wollte meinen Bruder offensichtlich an seinen Rang erinnern. Ich kannte meinen Bruder. Er war wütend. Wirklich, wirklich wütend. Und genau da, war er immer am gefährlichsten.

„Kakashi. Bitte, bleib ruhig. Gehen Sie jetzt, bitte."

Ich versuchte, einen absolut gefassten und ernsten Blick aufzusetzen. Hatte Kakashi' s Handgelenk gepackt – auch, um mir Sicherheit zu geben. Sah den Kaunz fordernd an. Der Kerl hatte also davon gewusst. Wie? Und vor allem, seit wann? Warum hatte er dann nichts getan? Warum war er jetzt hier? Es irritierte mich. Die ganze Situation. Aber wenigstens schien Danzou nachzugeben. Ging zur Tür. Drehte sich noch um und lächelte Kakashi direkt und freundlich an.

„Warum ich sie ziehen ließ? Zum Einem war es die Aufgabe der Anbu, sich genauestens über die Auftraggeber zu ignorieren. Zum Anderen brauchten wir schließlich Beweise. Manchmal muss man einfach Opfer bringen. Auch deine Schwester, Kakashi Hatake, ist ein Teil dieses einfaches Systems. Ihr Opfer wäre der beste Beweis für diese Spiele gewesen."

KAKASHI!

Er hatte sich von mir losgerissen. Das hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Er war direkt auf Danzou losgestürmt. Ein brutaler Faustschlag in dessen Gesicht. Der Kerl stürzte von der Wucht des Schlages wild auf dem Boden. Keuchte schwer. Blutete. Kakashi atmete ebenfalls heftig. Schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Ob er weiter angreifen sollte. Den Kerl ernsthaft schlagen sollte. Aber der war ein Ältester. Und einen Dorfältesten zu schlagen, war ein Verbrechen. Ein wirklich schlimmes, schlimmes Verbrechen. Ein Tabu. Scheiße.

Ich stürmte zu meinen Bruder. Griff seine Weste. Stand vor ihm. Schrie ihn schon fast hysterisch an.

„KAKASHI! HÖR AUF!"

„Schon gut. Lass mich los, Kazuu."

„Du spinnst total. Du kannst doch keinen Ältesten niederschlagen ! Du Idiot! Du Riesenidiot!"

Angst. Ich wollte mich nicht mit Kakashi streiten, ihn nicht anschreien. Aber was er getan hatte. Das könnte locker sein Ende bedeuten. Dieser Idiot. Ich ließ seine Weste los. Umarmte ihn. Kakashi. Das war meine Schuld. Meinetwegen war er so ausgerastet.

„Kazuu. Tut mir Leid. Hey...Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Sarutobi!"

Danzou hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet. Wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. Sah ernst zu dem Dritten. Deutete mit dem Zeigefinger seiner unbandagierten Hand auf meinen Bruder.

„Du bist Zeuge. Deine Leute versagen. Erst die Anbu. Jetzt deine Jonin. Sogar dein hochgelobter Kakashi Hatake hat sich nicht mehr im Griff. Ein Mitglied des Rates anzugreifen ist ein Schwerverbrechen!"

„Danzou.. Natürlich hätte er dich nicht schlagen sollen. Ja. Ich habe gesehen, was er getan hat. Ich habe allerdings auch deine Provokationen gesehen. Er wird die entsprechenden Konsequenzen erhalten. Aber merk dir eines. Hätte sich Kakashi Hatake sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt, wärst du jetzt tot."

Das schien nun entgültig zu wirken. Danzou schnaubte nur kurz. Und schon war er weg. Dieser Kerl. Also war er der Verantwortliche. Ja. Natürlich hätte die Anbu die Falle bemerken sollen, aber der Typ hatte es offensichtlich gewusst. Und zwar bevor Kotetsu und ich mit dieser Makoto Konohagakure verlassen hatten. Er hatte uns verraten. Nur, um den Dritten eines auszuwischen. Dieser Kerl war definitiv das größte Arschloch, das ich je gesehen habe. Und ich bin froh, dass dies meine einzige Begegnung mit Danzou gewesen war. Zumindest bis heute. Kakashi hielt mich noch fest. Ihm war wohl ziemlich klar, was er gerade getan hatte. Sah klar zu dem Hokage. Und dessen Blick war streng. Sehr, sehr streng.

„Kakashi Hatake. Du kommst sofort mit mir in mein Büro."

Scheiße. Kakashi. Wahrscheinlich hatte er meine Sorge um ihn bemerkt. Hatte mir ernst ins Ohr geflüstert.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und muss die Konsequenzen tragen. Pass auf dich auf, kleine Schwester."

Der Hokage meinte zu mir nur noch, dass er mit mir reden würde, sobald ich entlassen werden würde und war dann mit meinem Bruder verschwunden.

Später waren wieder Nickey und Iruka zu Besuch und wirkten – hm... ja doch sehr – überrascht, als ich ihnen von diesem Danzou und Kakashi' s Reaktion erzählte. Iruka konnte es kaum fassen.

„Dein Bruder Kakashi?"

„Ja."

„Er hat wirklich einen Ältesten geschlagen?"

„Ja. Hab ich doch gerade gesagt."

„Und du verarscht uns wirklich nicht."

OH MEIN GOTT! DER KERL NERVT!

„Iruka! Willst du vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?"

„Das ist einfach nur krass. Ich meine, Kakashi Hatake ist der coolste, gelassenste Typ, den ich kenne. Aber wenn du bei ihm bist, dann ‚Pow' und er kann keine Ruhe mehr wahren."

Okay! Das war' s! Mann. Ich bin ziemlich schnell von meinem Bett aufgesprungen. Hatte Iruka heftig geschupst. Der Kerl stieß mich ebenfalls zurück.

„Du spinnst wohl. Das war doch nur eine Beobachtung. Nichts Schlechtes!"

„Es hörte sich wie ein Vorwurf an, du Idiot! Willst du, dass ich dich fertig mache?"

„Nein! Aber wenn du mich angreifst, dann mach ich dich fertig?"

Oh, Mann. Wäre Nickey nicht dazwischen gegangen und hätte und uns beide keine gescheuert, wir wären wirklich aufeinander losgegangen. Iruka setzte sich gut beleidigt auf den nächsten Stuhl und rieb sich seine gerötete Wange. Nickey hatte ihre Hände an die Hüfte gestemmt und hatte einen strengen – ich glaube, es heißt so – ‚Mutter-Blick' aufgesetzt. Ich seufzte.

„Schon gut, Nickey. Tut mir Leid, Iruka."

„Schon klar. Mir auch."

Er würde noch eine Weile weiter schmollen. Ich kannte Iruka gut genug, um das zu wissen. Nickey setzte sich gelassen auf mein Bett.

„Danzou... Wer ist der Typ?"

„Weiß nicht genau. Eben ein Dorfältester. Schien ein Konkurrent vom Hokage zu sein. Nannte ihn nur Sarutobi."

„Onkel Fugaku hat mal mit ein paar Männern vom Uchiha- Clan über Danzou geredet. Sagte, er sei gefährlich. Wenn dieser Kerl dich noch mal anspricht, geh lieber zu Fugaku als zu deinem Bruder."

„Ja... ja, mach ich."

Nickey und Iruka. Danke. Auf euch ist einfach Verlass.

Am Abend wollte ich mich wieder mehr amüsieren. War zu Kotetsu geschlichen. Auch bei ihm war Danzou gewesen. Wurde sofort von Kotetsu' s Vater vertrieben. Jetzt waren wir zwei alleine. Fingen wieder an uns stürmisch zu küssen. Miteinander zu knutschen. Ich liebte seine Lippen. Seine Zunge. Mit meinen Händen über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu streichen. Sein Grinsen, als wir uns lösten.

„Das macht echt Spaß, Süße."

„Kotetsu.."

Ich beugte mich noch einmal zu ihm, spielte genüsslich mit seiner Zunge. Biss leicht, aber doch schmerzhaft in seine Lippe – mit Grund. Löste mich wieder von ihm.

„Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und lass sämtliche Kosenamen bleiben. Ich kann das echt nicht ab."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Leckte sich kurz über seine Lippe.

„Autsch. Ich merk schon, du sagst, was du willst. Ich steh drauf. Und ich glaube, ich habe mich richtig in dich verknallt."

Noch mal intensives Küssen. Mein Herz machte Freudensprünge. Angenehme Wärme. Wohlfühlsein. Bauchkribbeln. Sein Anblick. Ich musste strahlen.

„Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt. Sind wir jetzt ein Paar?"

„Wenn du willst. Aber, ich will es. Ich will, dass du mein Mädchen bist. Lass uns zusammen Spaß haben. Dankbar dafür sein, zu leben."

Kotetsu. Ich küsste ihn noch einmal. Seine Worte. Sein Lächeln. Die Augen. Seine ganze Art. So hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Schlagartig hatten die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage keine Bedeutung mehr. Zumindest für diesen einen Moment.

Kotetsu.

Ich war bei ihm.

Verliebt in ihn.

Nur das zählte.

„Ja. Lass uns ein Paar sein."

**Kapitel 22: Kotetsu und ich – Tja, leichter gesagt, als getan**

Okay.

Also hatte ich jetzt meinen ersten, richtigen Freund.

Kotetsu Hagane.

Gerade fünfzehn geworden. Drei Wochen vor mir. So groß wie ich. Chunin, wie ich. Und mindestens genauso wild, verspielt wie ich.

Die Nachricht, dass die zwei jungen Shinobi, die diese grausame Spiele überlebt hatten, nun ein Paar waren, schien sich rasend schnell durch das Dorf verbreitet zu haben. Wow. Konoha und Tratsch. Welch eine Überraschung. Wenigstens war Kakashi direkt nach seiner Aktion auf Einzelmission in ein anderes Land geschickt worden. Hatte einen Negativeintrag in seiner Personalakte erhalten. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was er machen würde, sobald erfahre, dass seine kleine Schwester einen Freund hat. Brauchte Kakashi vorerst aber nicht zu wissen. Die Reaktion der anderen genügte mir voll.

Zuerst Izumo.

Das war noch an dem Abend gewesen. Kotetsu und ich hatten begeistert miteinander geknutscht, als Izumo ins Zimmer geplatzt ist.

„Hey, Kotetsu. Hab gehört, du..."

Und dann hatte er uns gesehen. Welch Begeisterung. Wie er mich anfunkelte. Äußerst kühl, beinahe gefährlich. Blöder Idiot. Ich löste mich entgültig von Kotetsu. Stand kerzengerade. Hatte wohl den selben missmutigen Blick aufgesetzt. Wir schwiegen uns verbittert an. Rührten uns nicht. Kaum zu ertragende Anspannung lag in der Luft. Ich spürte meine aufsteigende Aggressivität. Dann Kotetsu' s verlegenes Räuspern.

„Tja, Izumo... ich... wir... also... Überraschung!"

„Du hast echt einen Knall, du Idiot."

Izumo hatte es mehr gemurmelt, verständnislos den Kopf geschüttelt und hatte das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Mistkerl. Kotetsu griff meinen Unterarm und sah mich ernst an.

„Ich rede mit ihm."

„Izumo wird versuchen mich fertig zu machen. Aber dann schlage ich ihn. Und ich bin stärker."

„Kazuu. Zum Einen unterschätzt du ihn, zum Anderen will ich nicht, dass ihr anfängt euch zu prügeln. Er ist mein bester Freund."

„Schon klar."

Ich verstand Kotetsu. Kniete mich zu ihm. Küsste ihn. Lächelte.

„Ich geh ihm aus dem Weg und versuche keinen Streit anzufangen. Aber nur für dich."

„Danke."

Große Worte hatte ich geredet. Aber die Realität sah schon etwas anders aus. Immerhin war dieses ‚Aus- dem- Weg- gehen- und- ruhig- bleiben- Spiel' etwas, das man nur zu Zweit spielen konnte. Izumo hatte mich auf dem leeren Stationsgang abgefangen. Und zwar wortwörtlich. Er war von der Seite plötzlich auf mich gesprungen, hatte mich gepackt und übel gestoßen. Ich verlor mein Gleichgewicht. Griff Izumo' s Weste und riss ihn damit ebenfalls mit. Wir prallten gegen den hiesigen für die Patienten angelegten Teewagen, warfen ihn lärmend um. Izumo hatte wieder die Oberhand erlangt. Schlug mit seiner Faust in mein Gesicht.

„Du Hexe! Was soll der Scheiß?"

„Mistkerl!"

Der Kerl regte mich so richtig auf. Scheißkerl! Du machst mich nicht fertig! Ich zeig' s dir! Ich war so extrem wütend. Schmiss ihn regelrecht von mir runter auf seinen Rücken. Rollte mich auf Izumo. Jetzt saß ich auf ihn und schlug zu. Einen ordentlichen Haken in seine Fresse. Packte seine Handgelenke und presste sie gegen seinen eigenen Oberkörper. Ich musste ganz schön arbeiten, um meine Oberhand beizubehalten. Izumo versuchte sich durch Gegendruck und beinah wilden Bewegungen zu befreien und mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Das denkst du.

„MISTKERL! ICH HAB DIR NICHTS GETAN!"

„DU HÄLTST DICH VON IHM FERN! SONST MACH ICH DICH KALT!"

„HALT' S MAUL! DU NERVST! DAS GEHT DICH GAR NICHTS AN!"

Mist! Dieses Mal hatte er es geschafft. In einem kurzen unbedachtem Moment hatte ich meinen Griff gelockert. Izumo nutzte die Chance. Befreite seine Hände, griff mein Shirt und zwang mich auf den Rücken. Saß auf mir. Wieder ein Schlag in mein Gesicht. Ich konnte ihm ziemlich zeitgleich ebenfalls einen Haken verpassen, bevor er mich unbeweglich machte.

„DU SCHEIß TUSSI!"

„HALT DEINE FRESSE!"

„ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!"

„PROBIER' S! ICH BIN EIN HATAKE! ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!"

Wir hatten inzwischen durch unser Geschrei und den Kampfgeräuschen richtig viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen. Die Türen zu den Patientenzimmern waren geöffnet, die Patienten – jung und alt – standen im Flur und schimpften größtenteils. Ich sah schon einige Schwestern und zwei Pfleger auf uns zuhetzen. Versuchte, mich von Izumo zu befreien.

„Lass mich los! Du Mistkerl!"

„Halt' s Maul!"

„Hey!"

Izumo wurde von mir runtergezerrt und von einem Pfleger ernst festgehalten. Eine Schwester half mir beim Aufstehen.

„Immer das Selbe mit euch jungen Shinobi. Du bist doch eine Patientin von uns. Das letzte Zimmer, nicht?"

Schweigen und Nicken. Ich war einzig auf diesen Kerl fixiert.

„Hör auf Kotetsu' s Leben kontrollieren zu wollen."

„Ich beschütze ihn nur. Du wirst ihm schaden. Ihn verletzen, du blöde Göre."

Kaum hatte er mich beleidigt, wurde er von dem Pfleger in Richtung Treppe gezogen. Ich hörte den Erwachsenen mit Izumo ernst schimpfen. Blöder Kerl.

Das war also seine erste Reaktion, als er von der Beziehung zwischen Kotetsu und mir erfuhr.

Das konnte heiter werden.

Und Izumo blieb nicht der Einzigste. Na gut. Nickey fand das alles interessant. Belustigend. Quetschte mich über jedes einzelne Detail aus. Wie wir zusammen gekommen sind. Wie er denn küssen könne. Was ich an ihm so toll fände. Wie es sich anfühle verliebt zu sein. So richtig verliebt. Wie gut gebaut er jetzt wirklich sei. Wie er vom Charakter war. Und so weiter und so weiter. Also, mit Nickey zu reden machte mir schon Spaß. Von Kotetsu zu schwärmen. Über ihn zu sprechen. Ihre begeisterte Mimik dabei zu sehen. Ja. Nickey schien sich für mich zu freuen. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen.

Mit Iruka hatte ich seit unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung nicht mehr gesprochen. Wie gesagt, er schmollte noch. Also wusste ich nicht, was er wusste. Konnte mir auch egal sein. Okay. Insgeheim war es mir nicht egal. Iruka war immerhin mein bester Freund. Aber irgendwann würde er schon wieder auf mich zugehen.

Nach meiner Entlassung wurde ich schon bald zum Hokage gerufen. Zusammen mit Kotetsu. Er sprach nun seine entgültig offizielle Entschuldigung aus. Wollte einige restliche Informationen von uns. Gab uns einen Monat bezahlten Urlaub zur Regeneration. Jedoch ordnete er an, dass wir an fünfundzwanzig Therapiestunden teilnahmen. Sagte, dies sei enorm wichtig für unsere seelische und moralische Genesung.

Und das taten wir. Kotetsu und ich gingen zur Therapie. Zusammen. Unter geschlossenen Türen. Und da bleibt es auch, Leute. Ich werde hier unsere Erzählungen und Erlebnisse nicht veröffentlichen. Dies wird auf ewig eine Sache bleiben, die nur mich und Kotetsu etwas angeht. Tut mir Leid.

Aber Eines kann ich euch sagen. Wir hatten einen eigenen – doch sehr für unser damaliges Alter extremen – Weg gefunden, um mit dieser Folter zurechtzukommen.

Ich war gerade fünfzehn geworden. Kotetsu und ich hatten es uns auf einer einsamen Weide gemütlich gemacht, geschmust und – große Überraschung – geknutscht. Wie schon gesagt, ich liebte einfach seine Lippen. Es war sehr warm und Kotetsu hatte seine Shinobi- Weste und den Pullover ausgezogen. So konnte ich die ganze Zeit über seinen nackten Oberkörper streichen. Auch über seinen Rücken.

Die Narben.

Frische Narben. Von den Schlägen. Der Peitsche. Ich wusste, mein Rücken war genauso. Kotetsu unterbrach den Kuss. Sah mich ernst an.

„Wie sieht's aus?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja."

„Dann lass mich mal sehen."

Ich inspizierte seinen Rücken genauer. Strich jede einzelne, tiefe Narbe entlang. Zwölf Striemen. Fünf runde münzgroße Brandnarben. Ihn hatten sie wohl mehr massakriert als mich. Die Narben noch frisch. Alle Wunden verschlossen und trotzdem war es klar. Eindeutige Folterspuren würden von nun an sein Leben begleiten. Genauso wie bei mir. Kotetsu legte sich auf die Wiese. Sein Lächeln wirkte dieses Mal traurig.

„Sieht schlimm aus, oder? Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht meinen Rücken im Spiegel betrachtet. Sechs Wochen ist es her. Ich bin so feig."

„Du spinnst wohl, Kotetsu."

Ich legte mich auf ihn. Küsste ihn herzlich. Er packte mich, eine Drehung und er lag auf mir. Wir küssten uns. Spielten wieder mit unseren Zungen. Einige Minuten. Bis er sich wieder von mir löste. Mir durch mein Haar strich.

„Ich will es nicht so stehen lassen. Meinen Rücken. So, wie du es mit deinen Handgelenken gemacht hast."

Grob gesagt, seit meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus trug ich stets lange, hautenge an den Daumen fixierte Armstulpen. Verborg meine tiefen, auffälligen Narben an den Handgelenken. Ich wollte sie nicht immer sehen müssen. Und sie nicht zeigen. Nicht immer Fragen beantworten müssen. Ich wusste also, was er meinte.

„Du willst nicht immer daran erinnert werden. Aber die Narben gehen nicht weg. Sie werden noch etwas kleiner, aber sie bleiben dir erhalten."

„Ja. Genauso wie dir."

Kotetsu küsste lieb meine Stirn. Kniete sich dann neben mich und hatte dieses Mal einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Zieh mal deine Weste aus. Lass mich deinen Rücken sehen."

Kotetsu.

Ich richtete mich auf. Zog meine Weste aus, war nun in meinem schwarzem, langem Shirt. Kotetsu zog es an meinem Rücken hoch. Ich spürte seine warme Hände und meine Narben. Ich sah Kotetsu nicht an. Im Grunde war ich gebranntmarkt, wie er. Optisch natürlich nicht gerade schön, aber das war nun mal als Shinobi so. Nur, diese Narben würden mich stetig an unsere Niederlage erinnern. An die Qual. Das Leid. Es war so... einseitig. Kotetsu richtete mein Shirt. Ließ mich los. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, küsste ihn.

Oh ja. Damals zählte dies zu unserer Hauptbeschäftigung. Zumindest anfangs.

Er löste sich wieder von mir, legte sich auf die Wiese. Beobachtete die Wolken. Ich tat das Selbe. Legte mich zu ihm. Dann seine Worte.

„Tätowierung."

„Was?"

„Wir sind Chunin. Ein Tatoo ist nicht illegal. Unerwünscht in unserem Alter, aber nicht illegal. Lass uns die Narben überdecken."

„Was?"

Ich musste kurz auflachen. Das war ein echt krasser Scherz. Oder... Seine Miene blieb unverändert. Das hatte nur Eines zu bedeuten.

„Das war kein Witz."

„Nein. War es nicht, Kazuu."

„Das ist..."

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass wir zwei uns recht ähnelten?

„Genial. Das machen wir. Am Besten heute noch. Scheiß drauf, was Kakashi sagen wird."

Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper auf. Setzte mich spielerisch auf meinem Freund. Und – surprise, surprise – küsste ihn wild.

Ich fand damals seine Idee richtig scharf. Ja. Ein Tatoo. Natürlich war das keine Lösung. Es war etwas Spontanes – und mit fünfzehn Jahren wohl etwas Dummes. Aber unsere Rücken waren vernarbt. Jeder, der es sehen würde, stellte automatisch unangenehme Fragen. Wir würden ständig an die Folter erinnert werden. Aber eine Tätowierung. Das wäre etwas, das uns sofort an diesen einen Tag erinnern würde. An den schönen, sonnigen Tag. Daran, wie wir unsere Zweisamkeit auf dieser einsamen Wiese genießen konnten. Mit einem Tatoo würde etwas Schlechtes von etwas Gutem überdeckt werden.

Wir zogen es durch. Hatten geplant. Uns für die Wörter ‚Freundschaft', ‚Liebe', ‚Loyalität', ‚Trauer' und ‚Verlust' entschieden – Wörter, die das Leben eines Shinobi beschrieben. Wir wollten aber keine einfachen Schriftzüge. Ich erinnerte mich an Sanjala und die alte Sprache. Alte Sprache führt zur alten Schrift. Alte Schrift, alte Bücher. Alte Bücher, ganz klar Bibliothek. Dort waren wir sogar fündig geworden. Hatten die alten, allgemein vergessenen Schriftzüge unserer auserkorenen Wörter gefunden. Und hatten sie uns auf den Rücken verteilt und vor allem sehr gut lesbar – also groß – einstechen lassen. Rechts oben ‚Freundschaft', links oben ‚Loyalität', rechts unten ‚Trauer', links unten ‚Verlust', zentral zierte nun das Wort ‚Liebe' unsere Rücken. Hatte etwa vier Stunden gedauert, bis wir beide fertig waren. Zumindest war es nicht wirklich schmerzhaft gewesen. Und das Ergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Ja. Jetzt hatten Kotetsu und ich optisch noch etwas Anderes gemeinsam als unsere Narben.

Mann.

Ich hatte wirklich Glück, dass Kakashi nicht da war. Gut. Er hatte einen seiner vertrauten Geister – den stets grimmig dreinblickenden Urushi – bei mir gelassen, damit der ein bisschen auf mich aufpasste. Dem Hund hatte ich jedoch gedroht, ich würde ihm sein gesamtes Fell abrasieren, sollte er jetzt zu meinem Bruder rennen. Ich hatte meine Ruhe. Im Gegensatz zu Kotetsu, so viel ich weiß.

Sein Vater hatte ihn regelrecht angeschrieen. Was ihn denn geritten hätte, so etwas Blödes zu tun. Kotetsu erzählte mir, dass er beinahe mit ‚Kazuu Hatake' (Was definitiv nicht stimmte) geantwortet hätte. Er hatte darauf verzichtet. Immerhin hatte Kotetsu schon genug Ärger bekommen.

Ach ja. Seine Familie. Ich lernte sie kennen, als ich bereits sieben Wochen mit Kotetsu zusammen war. Seine Mutter hatte mich zum Essen eingeladen. Da war ich wieder vor der Eingangstür dieses noblem Hauses. Diese Gegend. Ich war das letzte Mal vor etwa 6 ½ Jahren da gewesen. Damals hatte mich Kakashi gepackt und ich war im Streit mit Kotetsu und Izumo gewesen. Wie würde seine Mutter reagieren? Sein Vater? Immerhin war Kotetsu nicht der Einzige mit diesem von ihm unerwünschten Tatoo. Und allgemein waren wir zwei alles andere als ruhig. Unerlaubter, nächtlicher Besuch in den heißen Quellen. Kotetsu hatte mal mit den Schafen eines Farmers auf einer Wiese ein Herz gebildet – mit rot gefärbten Schafen. Wir waren mal von einer zwanzig Meter Brücke in einen See gesprungen – es war aber ein Privatsee. Und so weiter und so weiter. Kotetsu und ich waren, wie gesagt, alles andere als ruhig. Das bekam sein Vater alles mit. Ich war diese Elterngeschichte nicht gewohnt. Wusste nicht, was Riorito Hagane über mich dachte.

Sie waren freundlich. So richtig lieb zu mir. Kotetsu' s jüngere Geschwister waren einfach toll. Er hatte drei. Zwei Schwestern – die dreizehnjährige Suki, die neunjährige Mimi – und den kleinen Mamoru. Der Dreijährige ähnelte Kotetsu jetzt schon sehr. Konnte beim Essen kaum still sitzen. Die Mädchen bombardierten mich regelrecht mit Fragen. Suki wollte viel über meinen Bruder wissen. Sie schien Kakashi anzuhimmeln.

„Das muss doch toll sein, so einen berühmten Bruder zu haben."

„Na ja. Hat auch so seine Nachteile."

„Aber er ist so cool. Ein richtiger Held."

Sie schwärmte weiter von ihm. Kotetsu zog mich zu sich. Flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, sie nervt. Wenn sie wüsste, dass er mal hier war, würde sie komplett austicken."

„Hey. Ärger deine Schwester nicht."

„Schon gut. Ich will endlich mit dir alleine sein."

Ich musste heimlich grinsen. Ich wusste, was er wollte. Zumindest unser Knutschen. Weiter gingen wir vorerst nicht. Das hatten wir bereits geklärt. Aber küssen.. Ja. Das Bedürfnis hatte ich auch. Mit Kotetsu alleine zu sein. Aber ich war zu Besuch und wusste, was sich gehörte...stellenweise. Kotetsu' s Mutter Mizami lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Ich glaube bei dir und deinem Bruder geht es disziplinierter zu, als bei uns."

Übersetzung: Kinder, hört auf so laut zu sein. Gut. Es war auch grade sehr lebendig bei dem Essen und das überforderte mich langsam. Zeigte es aber nicht. Ich lächelte.

„Kakashi' s Hunde sind öfters bei uns und demolieren die Bude. Aber meistens sind entweder er oder ich auf Mission. Da bleibt es daheim schon ruhig."

„Dein Bruder ist noch unterwegs? Wo denn, wenn ich fragen darf`?"

Ich musste ehrlich nachdenken. Kakashi musste gerade richtig Buße tun und wurde pausenlos von einer Mission in die nächste geschickt.

„Kiri...glaube ich. Oder war es Amegakure? Na, auf jeden Fall außerhalb des Feuerreiches."

Mimi sah mich schon fast weinend an.

„Dann bist du ja ganz alleine. Das ist schade."

Süß, die Kleine. Klar. Sie hatte eine große Familie. Liebe Familie.

„Ich bin nicht alleine, Mimi. Zu Kakashi habe ich noch meine Freunde. Und ich habe deinen Bruder."

Als Dank erhaschte sich Kotetsu einen kleinen Kuss von mir. Grinste spitzbübisch.

Kotetsu.

Irgendwann gelang es uns dem ganzen Trubel zu entfliehen. Verschwanden in Kotetsu' s Zimmer. Das war groß, sehr groß. Das musste ungefähr unser halbes Haus sein. Sein Zimmer passte nicht ganz zu dem Kotetsu, den ich kannte. Leicht gelb gestrichene Wände. Schränke aus edlem Holz und mit komplizierten Schnitzerein verziert. Eigentlich wenig Möbel, dafür sogar einen Computer. Diese Dinger waren im Feuerreich sehr selten. Von Konoha weiß ich, dass das Krankenhaus einige besitzt und die Akademie hatte zwei Stück. Aber sonst... Und ein sehr großes Bett. Und da machten wir uns gemütlich. Küssten uns genüsslich. Kotetsu lag mehr oder weniger auf mir. Spielte mit meiner Zunge. Ich grinste. Öffnete seine Weste. Strich über seinen Oberkörper. Ich liebte seine Muskeln. Zog auch sein Pullover aus. Er meine Weste. Wir wollten noch nicht miteinander schlafen. Aber warum nicht mehr Haut sehen und spüren? Da sprach nichts dagegen. Schien Kotetsu auch zu gefallen. Löste kurz den Kuss.

„Du bist echt heiß. Ich mag deine Haut."

„Und ich steh auf deinen Körper."

Dieses Mal drückte ich Kotetsu auf das Bett. Setzte mich auf ihn. Küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Dieses Mal konnte ich seinen nackten Oberkörper ganz mit meinen Händen spüren. Stramm. Stark. Ich konnte seine Bauchmuskeln einzeln tasten. Meine Hände gegen seine Brust drücken. Ihn küssen. Seine Lippe. Seine Zunge. Die Haut. Ich stand echt drauf.

„Du bist scharf, Kotetsu."

„Dito. Ich könnte stundenlang so weiter machen."

„Ich auch."

Wir knutschten weiter wild rum. Kotetsu war dieses Mal wieder auf mir. Ich spürte noch genau die Kruste der frischen Tätowierung an seinem Rücken. Spürte seine Muskeln. Seine Lippen. Die Zunge. Seine Haut. Und dann plötzlich eine Stimme etwas weiter entfernt von dem Zimmer.

„KOTETSU? WO SEID IHR?"

„Oh, Scheiße."

Kotetsu war heftig aufgesprungen. So sehr, dass er direkt vom Bett knallhart auf seinen Rücken geflogen ist. Autsch. Seine Grimasse. Auf ‚`nem neuen Tatoo zu fallen, war nicht gerade angenehm. Ich sprang ebenfalls vom Bett runter. Half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Alles klar? Was machst du nur?"

„Klappe. Zieh deine Weste an, bevor Mutter hier ist. Wo ist mein Pullover?"

Jetzt war er so richtig hektisch. Merkte nicht, dass der Fall leichte Konsequenzen mit sich gebracht hatte. Ich fasste seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Kotetsu. Du blutest leicht am Rücken. Bleib doch ruhig."

„Komm schon. Lass mich los. Du weißt nicht, dass..."

„KOTETSU!"

Oh, Mann. Zu spät. Die Tür war aufgerissen. Mizami stand an der Türlehne, die Arme verschränkt und ein sehr strenger Blick zu uns. Riorito Hagane direkt hinter ihr. Das musste ausgesehen haben. Kotetsu und ich nah zusammen. Er oberkörperfrei. Ich mit meinem kurzärmligen Shirt. Unsere Westen auf den Boden. Sein Pullover auf dem Bett. War doch klar, dass sie nicht ganz so begeistert waren. Kotetsu' s Vater behielt eine ruhige Stimme.

„Junge. Du kennst die Regeln. Bei weiblichem Besuch keine geschlossene Tür. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Nein...ist es nicht... aber..."

„Nichts aber. Warum blutest du?"

„Er ist gefallen."

Das war nicht sehr schlau von mir. Kotetsu stieß mir in die Rippen, sah mich leicht drohend an. So etwas von wegen ,halt die Klappe'. Immerhin hatte sich die Miene seiner Mutter nochmals deutlich verdunkelt.

„Gefallen? Von wo ist er gefallen?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Genauso wenig Kotetsu. Der sah bloß kurz an's Bett. Blöder Kerl. Das war doch so etwas von eindeutig. Mizami packte ihn an dessen Oberarm.

„Komm mit in' s Bad. Ich versorge deinen Rücken. Und dann haben wir ein ernstes Gespräch. Du..."

Sie sah ihren Mann streng an.

„Redest mit unserem Gast. Sag ihr, was du mir vorhin erzählt hast. Sie hat ein Recht es zu wissen."

Was zu wissen? Was meinte sie? Kotetsu küsste kurz meine Stirn und folgte seiner Mutter. Riorito deutete mir ihn zu begleiten. Ich schnappte meine Weste und folgte. In sein Büro. Setzte mich auf den angebotenen Stuhl.

„Hören Sie... wir hatten nicht vor..."

„Ich kenne meinen Sohn. Er weiß, wie weit er gehen darf. Und wir können es euch nicht verbieten. Aber es ist klar, dass ihr zwei noch zu jung seid."

„Ich weiß..."

„Na gut. Anderes Thema. Was sagt denn Kakashi Hatake zu der Situation? Er wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, dass du ausgerechnet mit einem Hagane liiert bist."

Das verstand ich absolut nicht. Was hatte jetzt Kakashi damit zu tun?

„Er weiß es noch nicht. Ich rede mit ihm, wenn er länger als zwei Stunden im Dorf ist."

Sein Blick. Er setzte sich mir gegenüber. Seufzte. Lehnte sich an den Stuhl zurück, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Sah mich ernst an.

„Wie ernst ist das mit euch Beiden? Mir scheint, ihr seid euch ähnlich. Ich habe seit seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, unzählige Beschwerden über Kotetsu erhalten. Und oft wurde erzählt, dass ihr zwei zusammen wart. Er tut dir nicht gut. Und du ihm nicht."

Was? Das war doch... Wie konnte er so etwas sagen. Ich musste ziemlich grimmig ausgesehen haben. Kotetsu' s Vater hatte beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben.

„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Du bist wirklich sehr nett und intelligent. Kotetsu wirkt glücklich mit dir. Das Problem ist einfach, dass ihr euch so ähnlich seid. Ihr stochert euch gegenseitig auf. Und ihr benötigt jemanden, der euch etwas bremst. Diese Aktion mit den Tätowierungen ist das beste Beispiel. Ich meine, vor vier Tagen in der Früh geht mein Sohn, will mit dir zusammen sein. Am Abend kommt er mit dieser seltsamen Schrift auf dem Rücken zurück. Ihr habt euch das nicht genau überlegt. Natürlich. Es war kein Modetrend. Ihr habt euch schon eure Gedanken gemacht. Aber habt ihr auch nur einmal ansatzweise daran gedacht, dass ihr noch etwas wachsen könntet? Das sich die Narben weiter zurückbilden könnten? Oder schlicht, dass ihr mit fünfzehn Jahren einfach noch zu jung seid, um solche Maßnahmen selbstständig zu entscheiden?"

„Zu jung?"

Klar hatten wir nicht genau nachgedacht. Aber ich würde es niemals bereuen. Und Kotetsu wohl auch nicht. Von wegen zu jung.

„Wir sind nicht zu jung, um getötet zu werden oder selbst zu töten. Wir sind nicht zu jung, um in den Krieg zu ziehen, sollte wieder einmal einer kommen. Wir sind nicht zu jung, um wochenlang von unserem Zuhause entfernt zu sein. Wieso sind wir zu jung, um zu entscheiden, was wir mit unseren Körpern machen?"

Leichtes Lächeln von ihm.

„Ich verstehe dich. Wirklich. Aber ich denke, dein Bruder wird meine Ansicht teilen. Er wird nicht wollen, dass du dich ausgerechnet mit meinem Sohn triffst. Nicht nachdem..."

Er stockte. Unterbrach sich selbst. Schon wieder. Was war denn? Warum sollte mein Bruder etwas gegen den Sohn von Riorito Hagane haben?

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen?"

Leichtes Seufzen.

„Na gut. Ich kläre dich auf. Ich denke, dein Bruder wird es dir sagen, wenn er es nicht schon getan hat. Du weißt, ich war bis vor ein paar Jahren selbst noch Shinobi?"

„Ja..."

„Eine meiner letzten Missionen war vor etwa vierzehn Jahren. Wir waren zu fünft. Vier von uns schwebten während dieser Mission in Lebensgefahr. Unser Teamleiter hatte uns damals das Leben gerettet. Nur hatte er so die Chance verpasst, die Mission zu beenden. Wir haben überlebt. Aber unser Auftrag war deswegen gescheitert."

Seine Erzählung... diese Geschichte.. kam mir sehr bekannt vor...

„Der Teamleiter.. der Sie gerettet hat und daraufhin die Mission scheitern ließ. Vor vierzehn Jahren. War das..."

„Sakumo Hatake. Ja."

Vater. Und Kotetsu' s Vater war einer der ehemaligen Teammitglieder. Deswegen dieses Gerede, von wegen Kakashi hätte was gegen Kotetsu Hagane. Riorito wirkte traurig.

„Ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht. Ich war wie alle. Hatte Sakumo Versagen vorgeworfen. Hatte ihn zur Strafe geschnitten. Und das, obwohl er mir das Leben rettete. Ich war so dumm. So unsagbar dumm. Kakashi weiß, wer die damaligen Teammitglieder seines Vaters waren. Er wird uns wohl hassen. Und das zurecht. Ich meine, dein Vater hat nicht nur mich gerettet. Wäre ich damals gestorben, wären meine zwei jüngsten nie geboren. Als Dank dafür musstest du und Kakashi ohne einen Vater aufwachsen. Es tut mir Leid, Kazosomane. Ich hoffe, du vergibst mir."

Hmm. Also wollte er eigentlich nicht mit mir über Kotetsu reden. Sondern eine Last von seinem Herzen lösen. Ich sah in seine Augen. Dieser Mann. Er war freundlich. Nett. Machte sich Sorgen um seine Kinder. Und tatsächlich Sorgen um mich und Kakashi, obwohl er uns nicht wirklich kannte. Er war ein guter Mensch. Ich lächelte.

„Sie brauchen mich nicht um Vergebung zu bitten. Mein Vater war wohl schwer depressiv und hatte es gut verborgen. Das sagte zumindest mein Bruder. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, dass er starb. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden. Er hätte eine Behandlung haben können und war wohl zu stolz. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, dass er sich das Leben nahm. Aber es war seine Entscheidung. Nicht Ihre. Und das ist meine Ansicht. Egal, was Kakashi vielleicht sagt. Er hat noch nie ein schlechtes Wort über die ehemaligen Teammitglieder von Sakumo Hatake verloren. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Sie hasst."

Er lächelte freundlich. Das erinnerte mich so richtig an Kotetsu. Dieser erwachsene Mensch. Hatte die selben Augen. War zwar im Anzug und Krawatte. Die Haare gepflegt. Einen Kinnbart. Keine Pflaster. Kein Verband. (Kotetsu hatte zwei Wochen zuvor seine Wangenpflaster gegen einen kleinen Verband um die Nase ausgetauscht, wollte sogar mir nicht sagen warum) Aber Riorito Hagane sah so schon fast aus wie sein Sohn. Und war nett zu mir. Kein schlechter Mensch. Egal, was Kakashi vielleicht sagen würde. Ich war unvoreingenommen.

„Ich danke dir, Kazosomane Hatake."

Spät abends war ich wieder alleine bei mir. Urushi hatte mich auf dem Nachhauseweg abgefangen. Begleitete mich leicht knurrend. Oh, Mann. Kakashi' s Hunde. Das Schlimme ist ja, dass sie auch noch sprechen können. Urushi nahm seinen Auftrag ernst. Wollte tatsächlich mich schimpfen. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie seltsam es ist, wenn so eine hässliche kleine, bissige Töle einem vorwirft, ständig unterwegs zu sein, ohne zu sagen wohin? Oder einfach zu spät zu kommen? Hallo?.. Früher hatte es auch keinen interessiert. War auch niemand da. Und vor allem da war ich acht, neun, zehn und so weiter. Jetzt war ich fünfzehn. Da brauchte mir so ein Hund keine Grenzen setzen. Mein Bruder machte es sich direkt leicht. Aber immerhin war Urushi wahrscheinlich schon öfters mit Kakashi zusammen gewesen als ich. Daheim hatte ich mich gelassen auf die Couch gesetzt und den Hund ernst betrachtet.

„Hat Kakashi schon mal mit dir über den Tod von unserem Vater gesprochen?"

„Warum sollte ich dir antworten?"

Was für ein Hund.

„Wenn du mit mir redest, kriegst du die restliche Pizza von gestern. Wenn nicht, schmeiß ich dich wieder aus dem Haus. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal."

Mit seinem Zähnefletschen als Antwort wollte er mir Angst machen. Vergebens. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine halbe Pizza heraus. Spielte damit vor seiner Nase. Begeistertes, erwartungsvolles Schwanzwedeln. Ich grinste. Hund bleibt Hund.

„Antwortest du mir?"

„Schon gut. Krieg ich jetzt ein Stück?"

Ich stellte die Pizza auf den Boden, sah zu, wie der Hund sie mit einigen Bissen herunterschlang.

„Urushi? Hat Kakashi schon mal mit dir geredet?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Du, als seine Schwester, müsstest doch wissen, dass er nicht gerne über gewisse Themen spricht. Und der Tod eures Vaters gehört ganz oben auf die Liste."

„Ich dachte, er spricht nur mit mir nicht darüber. Immerhin nimmt er mich nicht ernst."

Sarkastisches Schnauben des Hundes.

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee, Mädchen?"

„Warum hat er dich dann dagelassen? Als Babysitter?"

„Bodyguard. Kakashi wollte, dass ich ein bisschen auf dich aufpasse. Vor allem dich vor diesem Danzou beschütze."

„Der Kerl ist kein einziges Mal aufgekreuzt. Und außerdem weiß ich genau, dass du mich ständig verfolgst."

„Aber ich mische mich nicht ein mit dem, was du mit diesem Jungen machst."

„Und du sagst es auch nicht Kakashi."

Oh ja. Irgendwann würde mein Bruder wieder da sein. Ich wollte nicht wirklich daran denken. Die Tatsache, dass Kotetsu' s Vater ein Mitglied des damaligen Teams gewesen war, störte mich nicht. Aber Kakashi.. Immerhin hatte er die Sache damals mitbekommen. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie sich Vater umbrachte. Für ihn war das sicher etwas ganz Anderes, als für mich.

„Denkst du, er rastet aus, wenn er erfährt, dass es ein Hagane ist?"

„Wieso sollte Kakashi da seine Ruhe verlieren?"

„Na, wegen Vater. Kakashi hat wirklich nie etwas gesagt über Vater? Oder dem Suizid? Was er von den anderen Dorfbewohnern hält? Dass sie meinen Vater geschnitten haben?"

Urushi schüttelte seinen Kopf. Leckte sich noch über seine Schnauze.

„Wenn, hat er mit Pakkun geredet. Aber ich bezweifle das. Was ich weiß, ist, dass Kakashi in ständiger Sorge um dich lebt. Und ich glaube, er ist auch etwas mit dir überfordert. Vor allem jetzt, in deinem Alter. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, dass seine kleine Baby-Schwester jetzt einen Freund hat. Das wird ihm klar machen, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist. Und ich bezweifle, dass ihm diese Kenntnis gefällt. Da ist schon Streit vorprogrammiert."

Ja, Kakashi. Bald wäre er sicher bei mir. Und irgendwann würde er von mir und Kotetsu erfahren. Ich musste es ihm sagen, bevor er den Tratsch im Dorf mitbekam. Ich musste mit ihm reden. Und ich glaube, dass Urushi Recht hatte. Kakashi und ich. Diese Situation. Ja.

Streit war ganz sicher vorprogrammiert.

**Kapitel 23: Streit, Streit und nochmals Streit – Kakashi! Izumo! Ihr könnt mich mal!**

Kakashi blieb noch eine gute Weile weg. Etwa zwei Wochen. Und die hatte ich genutzt. War viel mit Kotetsu zusammen. Wir knutschten oft. Unternahmen viel zusammen. Ich denke, so wurde auch Izumo ein gutes Stück provoziert. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sahen, musste Kotetsu uns auseinander halten. Seit dem Krankenhaus hatte ich mich mit Izumo nicht mehr geprügelt. Wir beleidigten uns zwar gegenseitig, aber gingen erst mal nicht aufeinander los. Na ja. So lange bis Kakashi Izumo einen recht guten Grund gab, mich anzufallen.

Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass mein Bruder wieder zurück war. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag versucht Kotetsu zu erreichen. Doch der war wohl zu Hause. Aber ich wurde nicht reingelassen. Suki sagte etwas von wegen, dass er sich die ganze Zeit in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte. War am Abend zuvor mit einem blauen Auge und blutiger Nase nach Hause gekommen. Wollte nicht sagen, was passiert ist. Und wollte nicht, dass ich ihn besuche.

Verdammt. Was war passiert? Wieso wollte er mich nicht sehen? Hatte er vielleicht Streit mit Izumo? Oder sonst jemanden? Was war passiert?

Ich gab nicht auf. War auf Bäume geklettert. Hatte penetrant gegen das Fenster zu seinem Schlafzimmer geklopft. Solange bis sie geöffnet wurde. Oho. Nicht Kotetsu hatte aufgemacht. Mal wieder konnte ich nicht rechtzeitig reagieren. Wurde an meine Weste gepackt. Izumo schleuderte mich direkt von dem Fenster in das Zimmer. Sprang auf mich. Schlug kräftig zu. Einmal. Zweimal. Fünfmal. Nach dem sechsten Schlag gegen mein Gesicht hatte ich endlich die Chance mich zu wehren. Fing seine Faust auf. Begann damit, mich mit Izumo auf dem Boden zu rollen. Versuchte, die Oberhand zu bekommen.

„SCHEIßKERL! LASS MICH ENDLICH LOS!"

„NEIN! DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD! DU UND DEIN BESCHISSENER BRUDER!"

„WAS SOLL LOS SEIN? ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!"

„SCHEIß BLAUAUGE! NEIN! ICH SCHLAGE DICH ZUSAMMEN! DAS HAST DU VERDIENT!"

Er machte seine Drohung wahr. Mist! Izumo musste direkt vor Zorn platzen. Er war unendlich stark. Kaum war ich auf ihn gesessen und wollte schon zuschlagen, griff er mich und warf mich wieder um. Packte meine Weste. Zerrte mich auf meine Füße.

„IZUMO! LASS MICH LOS, DU ARSCHLOCH!"

„HALT'S MAUL!"

Scheiße! Izumo stieß mich wild gegen die Wand. Ein fester Faustschlag gegen meinen Magen. Ein Tritt gegen meinem Knie. Durch den Tritt sackte ich direkt auf meine Knie. Izumo packte meine Haare. Zerrte daran. Das tat höllisch weh. Verdammt! Das war das einzigste Mal, dass er deutlich stärker war als ich. Ich schmeckte mein Blut. Mein Auge. Die Nase. Mir war leicht übel durch den Treffer in den Bauch. Jetzt zwang er mich, wieder ihn anzusehen. Ich sah seine Faust direkt auf mich zuprassen. Wieder ein Treffer. Scheiße! Es schmerzte richtig.

„IZUMO! HÖR AUF!"

Kotetsu... Gott sei Dank.

Er hatte Izumo unsanft gepackt und ihn heftig von mir weg gestoßen. Ihn richtig angeschrieen.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU? KAZUU HAT NICHTS DAMIT ZU TUN! ICH HAB DIR GESAGT, DU SOLLST SIE IN RUHE LASSEN! ICH DACHTE, DU WÄRST MEIN FREUND!"

„Kotetsu... UND ICH HABE DIR GESAGT, DASS DIESES MISTSTÜCK DIR NUR SCHADET! ES GIBT JA WOHL DEUTLICH BESSERE ALS DIE HIER!"

Du elender Dreckskerl. Ich schoss wieder in die Höhe. Ich wollte es ihm zeigen. Er hat mich so richtig verprügelt. Ich spürte mein Nasenbluten. Meine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Mein rechter Oberarm. An einer Stelle würde sich innerhalb ein paar Stunden ein gutes Hämatom bekommen. Dieser Kerl. Dieses miese Arschloch! Hatte mich einfach angegriffen. Ohne Grund! Ich hatte nichts getan! Und jetzt war ich sauer! Wirklich sauer! Wollte schon auf ihn losstürmen. Kotetsu! Er hatte mich direkt aufgefangen. Stand zwischen Izumo und mir. Hielt mich fest gepackt.

„Schluss jetzt! Kazuu. Bitte mach ihn nicht an."

Ich riss mich los. Sah Kotetsu an. Mist. Verkrustetes Blut an seiner Lippe. Ein recht auffälliges Hämatom unter seinem linken Auge. Einige kleine Hautabschürfungen an seinen Armen. Kotetsu...

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Wer war das?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Vergiss es einfach."

„Kotetsu..."

„Das war dein scheiß Bruder!"

WAS? WAS HATTE IZUMO GRADE GESAGT!

Ich giftete ihn regelrecht an.

„Was soll das heißen? Du mieses Drecksschwein! Verdammtes..."

„Hey! Hör auf, Kazuu. Du auch, Izumo!"

Kotetsu stoppte uns. Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht genauer. Konnte es nicht fassen. Das durfte doch nicht sein.

„Kotetsu... Wer war das?"

„Komm schon.. Ist doch schon vergessen."

Er versuchte es wieder mit seinem Grinsen. Dieses Mal zog es nicht.

„Kotetsu. Sag mir, was passiert ist.. War das Kakashi?"

„Ach was. Ist doch nichts."

„Er war es also wirklich? Antworte mir, Kotetsu.."

„Hör mal... ich... ich war etwas frech zu ihm. Und er wirkte vollkommen fertig. Ist wohl überarbeitet."

„Kakashi hat dich geschlagen..."

„Das ist doch nichts. Komm schon, Kazuu... Vergiss es einfach..."

Kakashi hatte also Kotetsu geschlagen. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich verprügelt. Mein Bruder wurde gewalttätig. Dieses kleine, hinterhältiges Arschloch. Wie konnte er das nur wagen? Wieso hat er das gemacht? Mit welchem Recht, machte er mir das Leben schwer? Oh nein. Gut. Du warst jetzt mehrere Wochen weg. Und ja. Du warst im Grunde immer für mich da. Kakashi. Aber das... Das ging entgültig zu weit. Ich riss mich von Kotetsu los. Sah Izumo bitter an. Scheiße aber auch. Er beschützte Kotetsu. War sein großer Bruder. Und konnte mich sowieso nicht ausstehen. Und jetzt. Klar ist er ausgeflippt. Natürlich. An seiner Stelle hätte ich genau das gleiche gemacht. Jetzt mal ehrlich, das wisst ihr bestimmt schon.

„Du warst dieses Mal im Recht. Das sehe ich ein. Das war für Kotetsu. Aber das nächste Mal wird es ernst. Ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal von dir fertig machen."

„Das werden wir schon sehen."

Mistkerl. Nein. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Aber jetzt war das nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, was Kakashi Kotetsu angetan hatte. Was er damit mir angetan hatte. Ich musste mit ihm reden. Ich löste mich entgültig von Kotetsu, der mich fragend ansah.

„Ich regel' das mit Kakashi. Er wird dafür zahlen."

„Kazuu... Willst du dich mit ihm anlegen? Er macht dich fertig. Lass es einfach bleiben."

„Nein. Ich werde ihn erst zur Rede stellen. Was danach passiert, weiß ich noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall kommt er damit nicht davon."

Es war mein bitterer Ernst. Kakashi. Es war unverzeihlich. Er konnte doch nicht einfach meinen Freund zusammenschlagen. Nein! Was er mir damit antat! Ich hatte verdammt viel Glück. Kotetsu' s Eltern hätten anschließend unsere Beziehung verbieten können. Kotetsu hätte sie deswegen beenden können. Aber er war charakterstark. Bestimmt hatte er jetzt wirklich Angst vor meinen Bruder. Aber er würde sich deshalb nicht von mir trennen. Das war einfach ein Wunder. Aber Kakashi. Wie konnte der das nur machen? Ich wollte wissen, warum? Dazu musste ich mit ihm sprechen.

Daheim war Kakashi nicht. Dafür aber statt Urushi Pakkun. Sah mich mit seinem typisch gelangweiltem Blick an.

„Hallo, Kazosomane. Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Was hast du gemacht?"

Klar. Die Verletzungen durch Izumo. Ich ignorierte die Frage des Hundes.

„Wo ist er?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Wo ist Kakashi?"

„Sachte, Mädchen. Wir sind gerade mal seit Stunden da..."

„WO IST MEIN BESCHEUERTER BRUDER?"

„Interessant... Er ist in der Akademie. Zimmer 303. Aber er hat eine wichtige Teambesprechung.."

„DAS IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL!"

Ich wollte schon zur Tür rausstürmen. Hörte Pakkun noch rufen.

„Kazosomane! Warte noch! Kakashi war jetzt über zwei Monate auf Einzelmissionen unterwegs. Er leistete ständig Begleitschutz und hatte kaum Schlaf. Kakashi ist vollkommen übermüdet und gereizt. Du solltest ihn unbedingt in Ruhe lassen."

„ICH REDE MIT IHM, WANN ICH WILL!"

Schon war ich weg. Richtung Akademie. War an dem besagten Zimmer angelangt. Klopfte. Wartete trotzdem auf keine Antwort und stürmte einfach ein.

„KAKASHI! ICH MUSS MIT DIR REDEN!"

Oh, blöd.

Da waren etwa zehn oder elf erwachsene Chunin und Jonin an einem Tisch zusammen und sahen mich äußerst entgeistert an. Und da war er. Kakashi. Äußerlich war seine Müdigkeit nicht zu erkennen. Aber er schaffte es tatsächlich mit nur einem freien Auge mich sehr gefährlich anzusehen. Er stand schnell von seinem Platz auf, raunte ein kurzes ‚Entschuldigt ihr Verhalten' in die Runde, kam zu mir, packte mich an meinem Arm und verließ - mit mir im Schlepptau - das Zimmer. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, ließ er mich los. Er redete leise. Geschrei in dem Flur der Akademie war eine äußerst schlechte Idee.

„Was sollte das? Hast du sie noch alle?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Kakashi. Jetzt sofort."  
"Das kannst du vergessen. Ich muss, im Gegensatz zu dir, arbeiten."

„Wir reden jetzt."  
"Kazosomane."

Er griff mich fest an meiner Schulter. Hatte eine sehr strenge Stimme aufgesetzt.

„Du gehst jetzt sofort nach Hause. Wir reden heute Abend."

„Nein. Wir reden jetzt, Kakashi. Es ist mir egal, ob jemand etwas mitbekommt. Du stellst dich mir jetzt. Hier und sofort!"

„Du tust sofort, was ich sage! Hast du das verstanden?"

„Wir werden jetzt reden!"

Ja. Er war gereizt. Wirklich gereizt. Packte meine Haare. Zwang mich, ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Du gehst sofort nach Hause! Pakkun passt auf dich auf. Du wartest, dort, bis ich komme. Dann reden wir. Ist das klar?"

„Du lässt mich sofort los."

Ah! Scheiße! Er zog kräftiger. Ballte seine Faust. Ich erkannte, dass er wieder mit sich rang. Sollte er mich jetzt verprügeln, oder nicht? Damit würde er jedoch wieder ein Haufen Ärger bekommen. Und das wollte ich nicht. Ich würde es ihm zeigen. Nicht jemand Anderes.

„Glasklar. Lass mich los!"

„Scheiße."

Er ließ mich los. Stieß mich weg.

„Geh nach Hause, Kazosomane."

Und verschwand wieder. Kakashi...Du willst nicht mit mir reden? Na schön! Du willst mich bestrafen, in dem du meinen Freund schlägst? Auch gut! Dann kann ich auch etwas machen, was diese Strafe verdiente! KAKASHI! ICH ZEIG'S DIR!

Ich war auf 180! Aber wie! Scheiß auf die Vernunft. Er war auch nicht vernünftig! Warum sollte ich es sein? Ich wollte irgendetwas machen. Irgendetwas Dummes. Irgendetwas, das ihn aufregen würde. Jetzt kann ich es nicht sagen, warum? Ich meine, ihn zu provozieren. Dumm zu handeln. Mir Ärger einzuhalten. Da war überhaupt keine Logik drinnen. Aber so war ich nun mal. Er hatte mich mit seiner Aktion wirklich verletzt. Er hatte Kotetsu angegriffen. Meinen Freund. Und er hatte mich so richtig abgewiesen, als ich wirklich vernünftig sein wollte. Aber so. Er konnte mich mal. Der erste, der natürlich meine Laune mitbekam, war Pakkun. Oh ja. Der Arme.

Ich war wieder daheim. Hatte mir überlegt, was ich machen sollte. Ich wusste, wie ich ihn ärgern konnte. Kakashi hatte so eine Minibar mit Alkohol. Er trank eigentlich sehr selten, aber manchmal musste es wohl sein. Und daran ging ich. Nahm gleich die volle Flasche mit Wodka. Die würde er sowieso nie trinken. Aber er würde ausrasten, wenn er mich trinken sah. Und ich wollte ihn provozieren. Ich musste einfach etwas machen. Irgendetwas. Und Pakkun wollte mich daran hindern. Wollte sogar zu Kakashi.

„Kazosomane. Das ist dumm. So richtig, richtig dumm! Du darfst kein Alkohol trinken!"

„ICH WEIß! DESWEGEN MACHE ICH ES!"

„Schrei mich nicht an, Kind! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich betrinkst. Kakashi wird sehr wütend auf dich werden."

„ICH LASS MIR DOCH NICHT VON SO EINEM HÄSSLICHEM KÖTER SAGEN, WAS ICH ZU TUN HABE UND WAS NICHT!"

Hmm. Armer Pakkun. Ich war gemein, richtig, richtig gemein. Ich hatte ihn einfach an seinem Fell gepackt. Ignorierte sein wütendes Kläffen und schmerzhaftes Winseln. Ging mit ihm im Schlepptau in Kakashi' s Zimmer. Öffnete dessen Kleiderschrank und warf Pakkun regelrecht und vor allem unsanft hinein. Verschloss die Tür.

„Ich lass es mir nicht von dir versauen, blöde Töle! Du bleibst hier!"

Ich hörte es innen heftig an der Tür kratzen. Ihn bellen und jaulen.

„Sei so laut, wie du willst, ich ignoriere dich!"

So ließ ich ihn einfach in den Schrank eingesperrt zurück. Ignorierte den Lärm. Nahm wieder die Wodkaflasche. Setzte mich an den Küchentisch und fing an direkt aus der Flasche zu trinken.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich auf Kakashi wartete und trank. Ich merkte schon den Alkohol. Mir war leicht schwindelig. Und konnte kaum auf meinen Platz sitzen bleiben. Wippte mit dem Stuhl. Trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Holztisch. Irgendwie schien ich direkt vor Energie zu platzen. Steigerte mich in meine Wut hinein. Kakashi. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Er war über zwei Monate weg gewesen. Und jetzt wollte er wieder über mein Leben bestimmen. Früher hatte es ihn ja auch nicht interessiert, was ich getan hatte. Vergiss es, Bruder. Wenn du nicht vernünftig bist, muss ich es auch nicht sein. Ich trank weiter und weiter. War bereits stark benebelt. Fühlte mich manisch. Dieser Mistkerl.

Ich hatte etwa ¾ der Flasche bereits geleert, als ich hörte, wie die Eingangstür aufgesperrt wurde. Ich lehnte mich an meinem Stuhl zurück und wartete.

„Kazuu, du...WAS SOLL DAS?"

Ja. Er hatte mich gesehen. Stand weiter entfernt vor mir. Ballte seine Fäuste.

„SAG MAL, SPINNST DU?WARUM TRINKST DU ALKOHOL?"

„WEIL DU EIN ARSCH BIST!"

„WIE HAST DU MICH GERADE GENANNT?"

„ARSCH!"

„KAZOSOMANE!"

„KOMM MIR NICHT ZU NAH!"

Ich war so richtig aggressiv. Packte die gut geleerte Flasche. Holte aus. Warf sie nach Kakashi. Er musste sich richtig ducken. Die Flasche verpasste knapp sein Ziel, krachte gegen die Wand und zersprang in unzählige Einzelteile. Scheiße. So provozierte ihn natürlich noch mehr. Er schoss zu mir. Packte mich an meinen Haaren. Griff meine Handgelenke. Drehte sie um. Zerrte mich von meinem Platz hoch. Zumindest hatte er aufgehört mich anzuschreien.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du hast dich doch auch wieder geprügelt! Du bist verletzt!"

„Was denkst du denn? Ich seh' jetzt wohl genauso aus, wie Kotetsu?"

Mir war richtig stark schwindelig. Der Alkohol. Ich stand im Grunde genommen nur, weil Kakashi mich hielt. Er zerrte mich in mein Zimmer. Wollte es zumindest. Pakkun. Er hatte wohl Kakashi gehört. Kläffte laut, winselte. Mist. Kakashi hatte es gehört. Sofort erkannt, dass es aus seinem Kleiderschrank kam. Stieß mich ernst gegen die Wand. Öffnete die Tür und nahm Pakkun auf seinen Arm. Redete kühl mit ihm.

„Das war sie, oder?"

„Ich wollte sie abhalten. Kakashi. Ich weigere mich, weiter auf sie aufzupassen."

Pakkun sprang beleidigt von meinem Bruder runter, knurrte mich wütend an und zog sich in sein Körbchen zurück. Oh, Mann. Kakashi sah mich sehr kalt an. Im Grunde hatte ich keine Chance. Kakashi packte mich wieder. Zerrte mich brutal in mein Zimmer. Schmiss mich regelrecht in mein Bett.

„Du schläft jetzt deinen Rausch aus!"

„Du Idiot! Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer!"

„HALT DEINEN MUND! LEG DICH SCHLAFEN! MORGEN FRÜH REGELN WIR DAS!"

„WAS WILLST DU TUN? WILLST DU MICH FERTIG MACHEN?"

„DAS WIRST DU SEHEN! SCHLAF DEINEN RAUSCH AUS, DU GÖRE!"

Noch Türzuknallen. Na warte. Ihm würde ich es zeigen! Wenn er sich aufmuckte, zeige ich ihm was da läuft!

Ja. Ich glaube, ich hatte wirklich einen Rausch. Ich bin ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen und wohl sehr lange. Irgendwann hatte ich Kakashi nach mir rufen gehört.

„KAZOSOMANE! STEH AUF!"

Ich war müde. Desinteressiert. Ich wollte nicht mit Kakashi sprechen. Ich wollte nur schlafen. Schien ihn aber herzlich wenig zu interessieren.

„KAZOSOMANE! MACH, WAS ICH SAGE! NA LOS! HÖRST DU? STEH AUF!"

Wow. Wie er da so schrie. Er hatte wirklich schnell gesprochen. Sehr untypisch für ihn. Ich blieb trotzdem im Bett. Rührte mich auch nicht, als er in mein Zimmer stürmte und mich – ja schon beinahe hysterisch – anschrie.

„STEH AUF! DU WOLLTEST REDEN! ALSO STEH AUF! STEH AUF! STEH AUF!"

Verdammt. Jetzt fing er auch noch an mich zu stoßen. Mistkerl. Ich giftete ihn richtig an.

„ZWING MICH DOCH, DU BLÖDMANN!"

„WIE DU WILLST!"

Au Mist. Mein Ohr! Kakashi hatte mein rechtes Ohr fest gepackt. Zwang mich aufzustehen. Mit ihm zu laufen. Verdammt. Es tat richtig weh. Als ob er es mir schon ausreißen wollte. Du blöder Mistkerl. Im Wohnzimmer schleuderte er mich absolut wild gegen einen Schrank. Packte mich. Griff meine Arme. Machte mich bewegungsunfähig.

„DU WOLLTEST MICH DOCH SPRECHEN, ALSO SPRICH!"

„LASS MICH LOS! DU VERDAMMTES SCHWEIN!"

„HALT DEINE KLAPPE! ICH BIN FIX UND FERTIG! ICH HABE SEIT WOCHEN NICHT MEHR RICHTIG GESCHLAFEN! GEGESSEN! ICH HABE ZWÖLF TASSEN KAFFE INTUS! ALSO, REIZ MICH NICHT!"

„MIR IST EGAL, WAS MIT DIR IST! DU HAST KOTETSU GESCHLAGEN!"

So blöd. Ich hatte mein Knie gegen seinen Magen geprescht. Wurde losgelassen. Nutzte die Chance. Ich packte Kakashi an seiner Weste. Griff an. Ein kräftiger Schlag gegen sein Gesicht. Ein heftiger Schupser. Kakashi stolperte. Landete auf seinen Rücken. Ich griff erneut an. Setzte mich auf ihn.

„Du hast ihn geschlagen, Kakashi!"

Ich schlug zu. Konnte zwei Treffer erlangen. Direkt in sein Gesicht. Den dritten Schlag fing Kakashi auf. Hatte nun meine Faust im Griff. Packte mein Genick. Zerrte mich von sich runter. Hatte dieses Mal die Oberhand. Griff wieder meine Haare. Schlug mich ebenfalls. Ich machte es ihm gleich. Griff seine Handgelenke. Versuchte, ihn mit meiner ganzen Kraft von mir runter zu drücken. Holte aus. Ein Schlag gegen seine Rippen. Er fluchte. Lockerte seinen Griff. Gut! Ich benutzte meine Faust weiter. Ein Schlag gegen seinen Bauch. Einer gegen seinen Brustkorb. Und ein letzter noch mal in sein Gesicht. Kakashi sprang direkt von mir runter. Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper auf. Griff wieder seine Weste, bevor er wirklich aufstehen konnte. Warf mich direkt auf ihn. Dieses Mal wollte ich ihn unbeweglich halten. Presste ihn direkt auf den harten Boden.

„Du Mistkerl!"

„Du lässt mich sofort los, Kazosomane!"

„Nein! Das mach ich nicht! Du hast doch angefangen!"

„Was habe ich? Du miese, kleine Hexe! LASS MICH LOS!"

„NEIN!"

„ICH DACHTE WIR WOLLTEN REDEN?"

„DAS WOLLTE ICH GESTERN ABER DU HAST MICH ABGEWIESEN!"

„ICH HATTE ARBEIT, DU KUH!"

„ABER GENÜGEND ZEIT, UM KOTETSU ZU VERPRÜGELN!"

„ICH SAGE ES DIR EIN LETZTES MAL! LASS...MICH...LOS!"

„NEIN!"

Verdammt. Kakashi' s Widerstand erhöhte sich mit einem Schlag deutlich. Ich schaffte noch zwei Schläge gegen ihn. Dann hatte er wieder eine Hand frei bekommen und schlug ebenfalls zu. Packte dann meine Weste. Warf mich auf meinem Bauch. Presse sein Knie gegen meine Wirbelsäule. Hatte einen Arm von mir umgedreht. Seine andere Hand drückte gegen mein Schulterblatt.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst mich loslassen. Das hast du jetzt davon!"

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er kurz davor meinen Arm zu brechen. Zudem schien es, als wäre er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf meinem Rücken. Verdammt! Das tat höllisch weh. Nicht schon wieder! Warum musste er auch noch stärker sein als ich? Ich spürte eine leichte Lockerung an meiner Schulter.

„Was... WAS IST DAS?"

Hörte sich an, als hätte er ein Stück meiner Tätowierungen gesehen. Riss an meinem Rücken mein Oberteil nach oben. Richtete es wieder. Ließ mich los, bevor er mich umriss und ich nun auf meinem Rücken lag. Er auf mir. Mit einer sehr kalten Stimme.

„Was hast du noch alles für ein Scheiß angestellt?"

„Das ist kein Scheiß! Und es ist meine Entscheidung!"

„Das ist mir egal. Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach tätowieren lassen, du Miststück."

„Nenn mich nie wieder Miststück, Kakashi! Und ja. Ich kann. Und habe. Das geht dich nichts an. Es war meine Entscheidung!"

„Ich nenn dich so, wie ich will. Und ich habe durchaus noch ein Wort mitzureden. Ich bin dein Vormund!"

„Es war nicht illegal und das weißt du! Von wegen Vormund! Was gibt dir das Recht Kotetsu so fertig zu machen?"

„Bist du jetzt bereit zu reden? Oder willst du noch zuvor richtig einstecken?"

„Wenn du mich fertig machen willst, mach. Aber ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen!"

„Weißt du was. Das geht so nicht!"

Kakashi riss mich auf meine Füße. Zerrte mich zum Bad. Schmiss mich rein und knallte die Tür zu. Verdammt. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder vor? Mein Versuch, die Tür wieder zu öffnen, schlug fehl. Gegengewicht. Kakashi hatte sich wohl dagegen gelehnt. Sperrte der mich tatsächlich ein. Dieser Idiot! Ich klopfte Sturm!

„Hey, du Idiot! Lass mich raus!"

„Nein! Du bleibst drinnen und ich draußen. Wir reden jetzt!"

„Reden? Du hast mich eingesperrt!"

Verdammt. Was sollte das? Ich trat heftig gegen die Tür.

„Lass mich raus!"

„Nein! Es ist besser, wenn eine Tür zwischen uns ist! Sonst bringen wir uns gegenseitig um!"

„Kakashi!"

„Nein!"

So ein Mist! Verdammt. Ich versuchte noch eine Weile aus der Tür zu kommen. Aber er blieb stur. Blödmann. Ich gab es auf. Saß auf den Boden, lehnte mich ebenfalls gegen die Tür. Dann Kakashi.

„Kazosomane!"

„Was?"

„Es tut mir Leid.. Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe. Außerdem war ich gestern Abend noch mal bei Kotetsu und hatte mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Ich wollte gestern wirklich noch mit dir reden. Aber du... du... warum hast du dich betrunken, verdammt? Warum platzt du einfach in den Raum, wenn du weißt, dass ich eine Besprechung habe? Warum quälst du Pakkun? Warum dieses Tatoo? Verdammt, Kazosomane. Was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Mit mir? Und was ist mit dir? Warum gehst du auf Kotetsu los? Warum gehst du auf mich los? Und warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"

„Du bist eine blöde Kuh, Kazosomane!"

„Halt' s Maul, du Idiot."

Von außen ein heftiger Faustschlag gegen die Badezimmertür. Kakashi war richtig sauer.

„So geht das nicht. Wir können nicht einmal mehr im selben Zimmer sein. Du reizt mich bis auf' s Blut. Und ich gehe auf dich los. Das klappt nicht."

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Vorerst sollten wir uns weitgehend aus den Weg gehen. Lass mich überlegen, wie wir wieder miteinander klar kommen. Am Besten ist, du redest überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir."

„Wie du willst..."

War' s das? So sollten wir miteinander geredet haben? Wir haben keine einzige Frage des Anderen beantwortet. Wir sind aufeinander los. Und zwar richtig. Wir hatten den Streit nicht beendet. Und jetzt sollten wir uns aus dem Weg gehen?

Wie du willst, Kakashi... Dann geh mir aus dem Weg!

Klar. Wir wohnten im selben Haus. Aber derzeitig war das auch die einzigste Gemeinsamkeit. Wir aßen nicht einmal mehr zusammen. Gingen uns aus dem Weg. Redeten kein Wort miteinander. Sahen uns im Grunde nicht einmal an. So ein Mist. Das hatte ich nicht so gedacht. Ich wollte doch keinen Streit mit Kakashi. Nicht so.

Mit Kotetsu lief alles glatt. Mein Bruder hatte sich wirklich bei ihm entschuldigt. Und Kotetsu' s Verletzungen waren schon fast verheilt. Jedoch fingen bei uns die Missionen wieder an. Wir waren nie im selben Team. Und fast nie zur selben Zeit daheim. Das erschwerte unser Beisammensein. Umso erfreulicher war es einmal, als Kotetsu und ich einen Auftrag erhielten, die wir nicht als Chunin ausführten sollten. Ein Auftrag aufgesetzt von Riorito.

Eigentlich etwas Einfaches. Es ging um irgendeine Fusion mit einer Immobilienfirma aus Amegakure. Die Tochter des Eigentümers war in Konohagakure zu Besuch. Riorito bat Kotetsu diese junge Frau – vielleicht neunzehn oder zwanzig Jahre, Emiliea – in ein nobles Restaurant des Dorfes führte. In Begleitung von mir. Wir sollten sie mehr oder weniger beeindrucken. Ihr Wort wurde für die Infusion der Firmen benötigt – warum es so war, interessierte mich nicht wirklich.

Ich hatte mich hergerichtet. Trug ein langes, weißes Kleid, hatte die Haare hochgesteckt. Kotetsu im Anzug. Emiliea trug rosa, hatte lange, schwarze Haare. Neugierige Augen. Und da war noch eine vierte Person. Ebenfalls seine Uniform gegen Schlips und Krawatte eingetauscht. Ebenfalls kein Stirnband, das er so als Kopftuch trug. Als ich ihn vor dem Restaurant sah, stieß ich Kotetsu leicht zur Seite.

„Was zur Hölle macht Izumo hier?"

„Seine Eltern gehören auch zu den Verhandlungspartnern. Bitte Kazuu. Keinen Streit. Nur für drei Stunden. Das muss doch machbar sein. Ich werde ihm das Selbe sagen."

Na toll. Also mindestens drei Stunden mit Izumo in dem selben Raum. Verdammt. Aber es war Kotetsu. Für ihn war dieses Essen wichtig. Er hatte diese Aufgabe von seinem Vater erhalten und er wollte auf keinen Fall versagen. Und es sollte nichts wegen mir schief gehen. Ich nickte.

„Das wird schon gehen."

NEIN!

Es ging nicht. Während dem Essen stachelten Izumo und ich uns gegenseitig auf. Emiliea war ein neugieriger Mensch. Und vor allem kannte sie nicht viele weibliche Shinobi. Wollte wissen, wie es ist eine Kunoichi zu sein. Manchmal beantwortete Izumo einfach die Fragen.

„Tja. Es gibt verschiedene Sorten von Kunoichi. Viele sind mutig und wissen auch ihre weiblichen Reize einzusetzen, aber manche sind einfach fehl am Platz. Sie kennen ihre Grenzen nicht und machen auf Verführung und so weiter."

„Manche von uns sind einfach nur chaotisch und undiszipliniert. Haben einfach keinen Respekt vor andere Menschen."

„Im Gegensatz zu manch Anderen benutze ich meinen Verstand."

Und so weiter. Klare Botschaften. Izumo lächelte stets, während er sprach. Machte einen auf freundlich und interessiert. Und ich spielte dieses Spiel mit. Da saßen wir. In einem feinen Restaurant. Izumo und Emiliea saßen Kotetsu und mir gegenüber. Emiliea stellte uns immer wieder interessiert Fragen. Izumo und ich provozierten uns pausenlos. Unterschwellig. Die junge Frau bekam dies kaum mit. Kotetsu wurde immer ruhiger. Verbissen ruhiger. Ich erkannte, dass er am liebsten auf uns zwei losgegangen wäre, sich aber stark zurückhielt. Aber was sollte ich denn machen? Ich wollte Izumo nicht gewinnen lassen. Auf keinen Fall. Ich wollte das letzte Wort haben. Ich wollte einen Schritt vor Izumo sein. Mich nicht provozieren lassen. Im Gegenteil. Er sollte ausrasten. Die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Dann würde er dieses Spiel haushoch verlieren. Nicht ich. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was diese Emiliea gefragt hatte, auf jeden Fall hatte Izumo mich anschließend gehässig angegrinst.

„Nun ja. ICH bin zumindest keine Last für Konohagakure."

LAST? Ganz klar! ER HATTE MICH GERADE ALS EINE LAST BEZEICHNET! DIESES KLEINE... Nein! Ich würde nicht anfangen. Ignorierte Kotetsu' s `Bleib ruhig`. Lachte Izumo nett ins Gesicht. Dieser Mistkerl. Dem zeig' s ich.

„Hört, hört. Wie untypisch für dich. Das ist seltsam Izumo. Wo hast du denn sonst deine Männlichkeit versteckt? Ach ja. Deine Mami verpackt sie ja für dich."

Autsch. Das hatte gesessen. Kotetsu starrte mich nur richtig entsetzt an. Es wirkte, als ob um uns herum es so richtig still wurde. Izumo hatte mich nur kurz kalt angesehen. Dann leicht freundlich aufgelacht. Emiliea nett angesehen.

„Haben Sie jemals einen echten Shinobi- Kampf gesehen?"

„Nein..."

„Dann passen Sie jetzt gut auf. Tut mir Leid, Kotetsu!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf den Tisch. Warf sich auf mich. Mist! Warum war das jetzt so überraschend für mich gewesen? Er riss mich direkt vom Stuhl. Wir landeten lautstark auf den Boden. Geschirr von unserem Restauranttisch wurde umgeworfen und zersprang in viele Splitter. Izumo schlug fest zu. Wieder in mein Gesicht. Sprang wieder auf.

„Dafür zahlst du, Hexe!"

Fingerzeichen. Was war das für ein Jutsu?

Plötzlich war ich nur noch von Izumos umgeben. Izumo im Kellneroutfit. An den umgebenden Tischen. Auf dem Gang. Vor mir. Neben mir. Hinter mir. Scheiße.

Genjutsu!

Welcher war jetzt der Echte?

„Izumo! Du Feigling! Kämpf mal wie ein Mann!"

„Wie du willst!"

Ich wurde von der Seite attackiert. Knallte direkt gegen einen Tisch. Ich denke, es war unserer. Ein Izumo im rosa Kleid sprang überrascht auf. Schien begeistert. Ein anderer schreckte ebenfalls hoch. Packte mich an meine Schultern.

„Hör..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Ich holte aus. Ein gezielter Treffer gegen sein Gesicht. Er stürzte schon fast schreiend zu Boden. Blutete heftig aus der Nase.

„KAZUU! SPINNST DU?"

Shit. Dieser Izumo war eindeutig Kotetsu gewesen. Ich hatte grade meinen Freund geschlagen. Scheiße. Izumo! Wo bist du?

„Izumo! Zeig dich, du Mistkerl!"

„Find mich doch, blöde Tussi!"

Na warte. Man konnte auf mehrere Arten ein Gen- Jutsu lösen. Ich müsste nur mein Chakra konzentrieren und das entsprechende Fingerzeichen ausführen. Das wäre die einfachste Lösung. Aber ich entschied mich für die effektivere. Seine Stimme. Ich hatte die Richtung gehört, aus der sie kam. Musste mich nur etwas konzentrieren. Lauschen. Da! Ein leicht unterdrücktes Lachen. Eindeutig seine Stimme. Ich griff den entsprechenden Izumo an. Der war wohl drei Tische weiter entfernt gestanden. Ich schoss meine Faust nach vorne. Direkt in sein Gesicht. Er flog auf einen noch gedeckten Tisch. Das Jutsu löste sich sofort wieder. Jede Person bekam ihre tatsächliche Gestalt wieder. Izumo riss sämtliches Gedeck herunter. Zwei ältere Männer im Anzug – wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Geschäftsleute – standen heftig von ihren Plätzen auf. Wollten nicht mit ihrem Essen übergossen werden. Fingen an, laut zu schimpfen. Izumo war wieder auf seine Füße. Griff mich an. Versuchte, brutale Treffer zu landen. Ich wehrte mich. Attackierte ihn. Wir ignorierten die aufgebrachten Stimmen. Die umfallenden Tische und Stühle. Kotetsu' s wütende Schreie, wir sollen endlich aufhören. Ignorierten Emiliea' s begeisterte Stimme, als sie uns anfeuerte, weiter zu machen. Wir attackierten uns immer wieder gegenseitig. Schlugen uns. Traten zu. Bis wir von Erwachsenen gepackt wurden. Angestellte des Restaurants. Und wohl die Geschäftsleitung. Der Mann donnerte richtig.

„DAS REICHT! LOS! BRINGT SIE NACH DRAUßEN!"

Die Kerle, die uns im Griff hatten, zerrten uns zum Ausgang. Warfen uns regelrecht auf die Straße. Ich stürzte. Landete auf den Rücken. Scheiße! Die hatten mich echt rausgeschmissen. Und da stand noch der Chef des Restaurants. Hatte Kotetsu und Emiliea ebenfalls auf die Straße verfrachtet. Sah Izumo und mich – sobald wir wieder auf unsere Füße standen – äußerst zornig an.

„Ihr habt lebenslänglich Hausverbot. Und ich verlange Schadensersatz! Ihr habt mein Restaurant demoliert! Das wird euch teuer zu stehen kommen! Die Polizei ist auch schon da!"

Was? Durch den Kampf war ich bereits stark geschwächt. Wehrte mich nicht, als einer der Uchiha- Polizisten mich packte. Meinte, ich solle mitkommen. Wegen Sachbeschädigung. Körperverletzung. Störung der öffentlichen Ordnung und Sicherheit. Verdammt.

Kotetsu...

Er sah einfach zu, wie Izumo und ich abgeführt wurden. Sein Blick. Keinerlei Lächeln. Einfach nur Kälte. Er hatte mich nur um diesen kleinen Gefallen gebeten. Und ich hatte absolut versagt.

Kotetsu... Ja. Er war wohl richtig wütend. Enttäuscht. Vielleicht sogar verletzt. Scheiße. Ich hatte echt Mist gebaut.

Was wird jetzt passieren?

Kotetsu?

**Kapitel 24: Durcheinander der Gefühle – Was zum Teufel ist hier los?**

Gefängnis.

Ich war tatsächlich im Gefängnis. Seit etwa drei Stunden. Eingesperrt in einem einzelnen, vielleicht 10 qm großen, leeren Raum. Sogar mit den klassischen Gitterstäben. Auch Izumo war mit mir hier drinnen. Wir hatten kein einziges Wort miteinander geredet. Uns nur ab und zu bitterböse Blicke zugeworfen. Hier zu sein. Sozusagen hinter Gittern war einfach nur... erbärmlich. Und das würde Ärger geben. Wirklich, wirklich viel Ärger. Aber vielleicht würde Kakashi wenigstens so wieder mit mir reden. Aber wenn ich wirklich angezeigt werden würde, dann... Gott, das wollte ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Schätzungsweise war dann meine Karriere als Shinobi entgültig beendet. Aber das sollte jetzt nicht wichtig sein. Nein. Kotetsu. Ja. Er war wichtig. Seine Meinung. Diesen Blick... wie sollte ich das je vergessen? Da war er mit blutender Nase. Traurige Augen. Steinige Mimik. Wie sollte er mir das je verzeihen? An seiner Stelle würde ich das nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich jetzt in den Wind schießen. Ich meine, ich ging die ganze Zeit auf seinen besten Freund los. Kotetsu selber wurde von meinen Bruder verprügelt. Und dann versau ich ihm noch einen wichtigen Auftrag. Ich hatte echt Mist gebaut..

Hey, was...

Moment mal! Warum machte ich mir so schlagartig solche Vorwürfe? Klar hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen meinem Freund gegenüber. Aber ich war das ja alles nicht alleine. Izumo leistete doch auch einen erwähnenswerten Beitrag. Das hatte ich eigentlich vor fünf Minuten noch gedacht. Ein schlechtes Gewissen, ja. Aber diese Selbstzweifel? Die Unsicherheit? So plötzlich? Verdammt.

Ich sah Fugaku Uchiha direkt auf uns zusteuern. Den Schlüssel für das Gitter in seiner Hand. Eine strenge Mimik aufgesetzt. Öffnete das Gitter.

„Ihr zwei habt richtig Glück. Die Anzeige wurde zurückgenommen. Izumo Kamizuki. Deine Eltern haben dir die Kaution bezahlt. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich will nie wieder eine Beschwerde über dich hören. Das nächste Mal kommst du nicht mehr zu glimpflich davon, Junge."

Fugaku hatte einzig mit Izumo gesprochen. Plötzlich wieder angestiegene Wut. Und... Schadenfreude? Ja. Ich fühlte genau Schadenfreude. Aber warum? Izumo ging an mir vorbei. Flüsterte noch ernst in mein Ohr.

„Du und ich. Wir sind ab den heutigen Tag Feinde. Lauf mir also nicht über den Weg."

Ich hatte nicht die Zeit zu antworten oder ihn sogar anzugreifen. Izumo hatte bereits das Gefängnis verlassen. Ich verstand es nicht. Sah den Polizeichef ernst an.

„Was ist mit Kakashi? Wo bleibt er?"

„Dein Bruder hat zusammen mit Okimo Kamizuki mit dem Eigentümer des Restaurants verhandelt. Sie bezahlen euren Schaden. Sei froh darüber, Kazosomane."

„Wo ist Kakashi? Hat er die Kaution bezahlt?"

Fugaku verschränkte ernst die Arme. Sein Blick. So böse.

„Kazosomane. Kakashi hat die Kaution nicht bezahlt. Er meinte, ich könne dich getrost über Nacht eingesperrt lassen. Das würde dir gut tun."

„Mir gut tun? Nein! Er macht es sich nur leicht. Dieser Idiot!"

„Kazosomane. Wie redest du über Kakashi? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, was du getan hast? Mädchen. Du hast in der Öffentlichkeit eine Schlägerei angefangen."

Was?

Ich war enttäuscht. So richtig enttäuscht. Warum? Ich war doch gerade richtig sauer. Und dann diese Schadenfreude. Der Selbstzweifel. Das ging alles so schnell. Nein. Scheiß auf meine Emotionen. Wut war das einzigste, was zu der Situation passte. Wut auf Izumo. Denn er war mindestens genauso schuldig, wie ich. Und kam mit einem blauem Auge davon. Und ich? Musste mir wohl Predigen anhören. Und Wut auf Kakashi! Er ließ mich einfach im Stich. So ein Idiot. Erst drückte er sich vor meiner Frage nach dem ‚Warum?'. Dann hatte er mich so richtig fertig gemacht. Redete nicht mehr mit mir. Und jetzt das! Er hatte meine Wut auf ihn verdient. Dieses Schwein.

„Fugaku. Du kannst Kakashi sagen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen will. Er ist ein mieser Feigling."

„Der Streit zwischen euch ist wohl sehr ernst. Du willst nicht wissen, was er über dich sagte."

„Dieses Arschloch. Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Das war' s. Ich will mit Kakashi nichts mehr zu tun haben."

„KAZOSOMANE!"

Fugaku klang sehr streng. Äußerst wütend. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Vor Itachi' s Vater hatte ich einen durchaus großen Respekt. Er war ein Erwachsener. Von Anfang an. Das war anders, als bei Kakashi. Der war auch eigentlich erwachsen. Aber er war mein Bruder. Ich hatte kein Problem mich mit Kakashi anzulegen. Aber Fugaku. Er war das Oberhaupt des mächtigsten Clans unseres Dorfes. Ein Ratsmitglied. Oberbefehlshaber der Polizei. Ein Uchiha. Praktisch der Uchiha. Nein. Sich mit Fugaku Uchiha anzulegen war auf keinen Fall eine gute Idee. Und er wirkte sehr wütend.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Hatake euch so zerstreitet. Und vor allem du, junge Dame. Du hast überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über dich. Kakashi ist vollkommen überfordert. Die Beschwerden der Bewohner über dein Verhalten häufen sich. Und du hast keinen Kontakt mehr zu Nickey oder Iruka. Nickey wurde letzte Woche zum Jonin befördert. Du hattest ihr versprochen, sie zu unterstützen. Aber du hast dich nicht gemeldet. Sie ist richtig enttäuscht. Und wusstest du, dass Iruka von seinen Schülern zum beliebtesten Lehrer gewählt wurde? In seinem ersten Trimester. Die beiden vermissen dich. Aber du bist nur mit dir beschäftigt. Was ist nur los mit dir, Kazosomane?"

Nickey... Iruka... Ja, es stimmte. Seit meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus war ich nur mit Kotetsu zusammen gewesen. Hatte mich nur mit ihm beschäftigt. Ich hatte an meine beste Freunde nicht einmal gedacht. Ich hatte nicht einmal versucht, mich mit Iruka wieder zu vertragen. War nie zu Nickey gegangen. Also auch da. Bei den beiden hatte ich es mir auch recht versaut. Scheiße.

„Nickey ist jetzt Jonin? Das ist großartig."

„Ja. Und sie hat sich sogar bei der Anbu beworben. Itachi gehört ihnen bereits an. Kazosomane. Du bleibst auf der Strecke."

„Das ist mir egal. Mir ist alles egal. Ich will nur meine Ruhe. Ich will nur zu Kotetsu."

Das war mein Ernst. Ich konnte Kotetsu' s Blick nicht vergessen. Und ich war eingesperrt. Ich wollte nicht eingesperrt sein. Ich hasste es. Ich wollte raus.

„Kannst du mich nicht etwas früher rauslassen? Eine Ausnahme."

„Nein. Du bleibst die Nacht hier im Gefängnis. Danach kommst du mit zu Mikoto und mir."

„Zu euch nach Hause? Und dann?"

Bei den Uchihas? Da war ich eigentlich seit meiner Entschuldigung vor über vier Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Vielleicht mal kurz, um Nickey abzuholen. Aber so. Warum jetzt?

„Das war Kakashi, oder? Jetzt darf ich nicht einmal mehr in mein eigenes Haus? Das ist unfair."

„Kakashi wollte, dass meine Frau mit dir redet. Er meint, es sei besser, wenn eine Frau bestimmte Themen anspricht. Und du willst nicht mit ihm sprechen."

„Er redet doch nicht mit mir."

„Oh Gott. Ihr zwei seid sehr stur. Zu stur. Wie wollt ihr euch denn wieder einkriegen? Du und dein Bruder. Ihr braucht dringend Hilfe."

„Nein."

Ich hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, mich mit Kakashi wieder zu vertragen. Er hatte angefangen. Nicht ich. Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. Ich musste das mit Nickey klären. Und mal wieder mit Iruka reden. Und Kotetsu. Ja. Ich musste dringend zu Kotetsu. Kakashi konnte warten. Das letzte, was ich wollte, war ihn zu sehen.

Ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl. Die Nacht war schrecklich. Einer vom Uchiha- Clan passte auf mich auf. Sonst war da nichts. Ich war eingesperrt. Die ganze Nacht. Und am nächsten Mittag wurde ich mehr oder weniger zu dem Uchiha – Anwesen mitgeschleift. Ich war müde. Fugaku erklärte mir, dass Itachi wieder auf Mission war. Nickey besuchte Iruka und Sasuke war bei Freunden über Nacht. So konnten er und seine Frau sich ganz auf mich konzentrieren. Sehr aufbauend.

Mikoto war in der Küche. Kochte gerade wohl das Essen. Und da war noch Kakashi... Kaum sah ich ihn, war schon dieser unglaubliche Zorn da. Und Enttäuschung. Überforderung. Das war viel zu heftig. Ich war gerade noch ruhig gewesen. Dieser Gefühlsschwall bombardierte mich regelrecht. Ich rannte praktisch zu meinem Bruder.

Als er das sah, machte er sich sofort kampfbereit. Schrie mich aggressiv an.

„NA LOS! KOMM HER!"

„DU SPINNER! ICH HASSE DICH!"

„UND ICH HASSE DICH! GREIF AN! DANN KRIEGST DU, WAS DU VERDIENST!"

Wir gingen direkt aufeinander los. Ein Tritt gegen seinen Bauch. Er verpasste mir einen heftigen Haken. So stark, dass ich stürzte. Sprang wieder auf. Wollte Kakashi unbedingt wieder angreifen. Mikoto fing mich auf. Hielt mich fest. Fugaku schnappte sich meinen Bruder. Wir wurden gestoppt. Konnten uns aber noch anschreien.

„KAZOSOMANE! DU BLÖDES BALG! DU BIST EINFACH UNMÖGLICH !"

„HALT'S MAUL! VERPISS DICH, DU MISTKERL!"

„ICH ERTRAG DICH NICHT MEHR! DU KLEINE HEXE! VERSCHWINDE EINFACH!"

„VERSCHWINDE DU DOCH!"

„DAS MACHE ICH SCHON! ICH BIN HEUTE WIEDER AUF MISSION! ICH HABE DEN HOKAGE EXTRA DRUM GEBETEN! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR! UND DU BIST SCHULD!"

Dieser Dreckskerl. Wir machten uns so richtig an.

„Mikoto! Geh mit Kazosomane aus der Küche. Rede mit ihr. Ich bleibe mit Kakashi hier."

Mikoto zerrte mich direkt aus dem Raum. In das Büro ihres Mannes. Verwies mich auf einen Stuhl. Seufzte. Setzte sich mir gegenüber. Oh Gott. Was hatte ich nur getan? Warum war ich grade so ausgerastet? Mein Wutausbruch war weg. Komplett verschwunden. Genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Und jetzt? Verdammt. Ich hatte Kakashi gerade gesagt, dass ich ihn hasse. Ja. Ich war wütend und verletzt. Aber hassen? Niemals. Er war mein Bruder. Meine Familie. Und jetzt schafften wir es nicht einmal im selben Raum zu sein ohne uns zu streiten. Kakashi. Es tut mir Leid. Kotetsu. Nickey und Iruka... Was war nur los? Seit gestern war alles so komisch. Mit meinen Gefühlen? Das war viel zu spontan. Viel zu heftig. Diese Wechsel. Zu oft. Manchmal absolut unlogisch. Jetzt neigte ich zur Verzweiflung. Ich konnte meine Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war einfach zu viel. Gestern. Der heutige Tag. Ich spürte Tropfen aus meinen Augen herausrinnen. War aufgelöst. Mikoto umarmte mich plötzlich.

„Das war ein bisschen viel, Kleines."  
"Ich hasse ihn doch nicht. Er ist mein Bruder..."

„Und Kakashi hasst dich auch nicht. Glaube mir. Er macht sich sehr starke Sorgen um dich."

„Das glaube ich nicht. So wie er mich anschreit. Wir sind wieder aneinander geraten. So schlimm war das noch nie. Ich habe noch nie so zu ihm gesprochen. Und er hat mich noch nie so lange angeschrieen. Er hat einfach Kotetsu zusammen geschlagen."

„Kotetsu? Dein Freund. So viel ich weiß. Ich habe schon gehört, dass du jetzt einen hast."

„Ja..."

„Kakashi hat mich gebeten, mit dir über dieses Thema zu reden. Er kommt damit nicht klar. Es beweist, dass du kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist. Und das macht ihm wirklich Angst."

Kakashi? Angst? Nein. Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber mit einer Frau reden? Daran hatte ich nicht einmal im Ansatz gedacht. War vielleicht gut. Vielleicht hatten diese Gefühlsschwankungen etwas mit der Pubertät und so zu tun. Ja. Ich wusste schon Einiges. Auch über Sex und die Konsequenzen. Und das alles. Aber trotzdem. Vielleicht musste ich auch mal reden. Vielleicht tat mir das gut.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich mich mit Mikoto unterhielt. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehrere Stunden. Es tat gut. Ich wurde zumindest für den Moment ruhiger. Sicherer. Ich nahm mir vor, am selben Tag noch zu Iruka zu gehen. Mich mit ihm und Nickey auszusprechen. Dann noch unbedingt zu Kotetsu. Wollte wissen, was es für Konsequenzen haben würde. Kakashi... Na, ja. Mit ihm zu reden... Nein, ich wollte erst mal alles Andere klären. Mich mit ihm zu vertragen, das würde eine harte Arbeit werden. Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht sofort wieder gegenseitig attackieren würden, wäre das schon ein richtiges Wunder.

Mikoto führte mich wieder in die Küche. Kakashi saß zusammen mit Fugaku am Küchentisch. Versteifte sich sofort, als er mich sah. Schwieg verbissen. Wieder diese Wut. Dieses Mal nicht so stark. Ich konnte mich grade noch zurückhalten. Nahm nun ebenfalls Platz. Verschränkte meine Arme. Sah meinen Bruder kalt an. Schwieg ebenfalls. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was noch passieren würde. Mikoto hatte Fugaku angesprochen uns alleine zu lassen, damit wir in Ruhe miteinander reden konnten. Kakashi schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

„Ihr solltet lieber bei uns bleiben."

Er hatte Recht. Ich betrachtete das Ehepaar.

„Nicht, dass noch etwas passiert. Hör mal... Kakashi..."

Ich wollte ruhig bleiben. Sah meinen Bruder klar an.

„Ich hasse dich nicht."

„Ich dich auch nicht... Aber wir müssen echt aufpassen, dass es so bleibt. Denn ich ertrage dich wirklich nicht mehr. Das war mein Ernst. Und du gehst genauso auf mich los. Wir können nicht so weiter machen."

„Tatsächlich. Und dabei macht es ja so einen Spaß, sich gegenseitig so zu verletzen."

„VERARSCH MICH NICHT, DU VORLAUTE GÖRE!"

„SCHREI MICH NICHT SO AN!"

Wir waren sofort von unseren Plätzen aufgesprungen. Schrieen uns gegenseitig an. Fugaku schlug ernst auf den Küchentisch.

„RUHE JETZT, IHR ZWEI! HÖRT SOFORT AUF DAMIT!"

Ich keuchte schwer. Musste mich abreagieren. Wieder ruhiger werden. Ballte meine Faust. Kakashi ebenfalls. Schien wieder seinen inneren Kampf aufzunehmen. Angreifen oder nicht? Anscheinend hatte er sich für das nicht angreifen entschieden. Wendete. Und schlug mit der Faust hart gegen die Wand. Ein Bild von dem zweitgeborenen Uchiha – Sasuke – krachte auf den Boden. Das Glas zersplitterte. Der Schlag hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck. Natürlich war der Herr des Hauses nicht gerade begeistert von der Aktion.

„Kakashi Hatake! Du kannst nicht einfach fremdes Eigentum beschädigen. Und du wunderst dich, woher deine Schwester dieses Verhalten gelernt hat?"

Kakashi sah etwas irritiert zu Fugaku. Seine Hand. Sie blutete. Verdammt. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er mal mit dieser Wucht mich treffen würde? Immerhin hatte er mir bereits fünf Mal die Nase gebrochen und drei Rippen. Aber so ein Schlag. Inklusive richtige Lokalisation. Er könnte mich glatt umbringen. Heißt, ich war noch lange nicht auf seinen Level angelangt. Verdammt.

„Entschuldigung. Ich komme für den Schaden auf."

Dann sah er mich wieder kalt an.

„Wir zwei werden das Ganze regeln, wenn ich von der Mission zurückkehre. Wir werden dann reden. Das hier beenden. Kommen wir nicht miteinander klar, werde ich ausziehen."

„Kakashi..."

„Hör zu, Kazuu. Alles ist besser, als das wir anfangen uns zu hassen. Selbst, wenn es bedeuten würde, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können."

„Kakashi...ich...wir...wir..."

„Sei einfach still. Ich gehe jetzt. Muss packen. Um fünf verlasse ich das Dorf für die Mission. Wenn du dich verabschieden willst, komm dann um fünf zum Haupttor. Ich werde wohl einen ganzen Monat weg sein. Fugaku und Mikoto passen ein bisschen auf dich auf. Danke, ihr Zwei."

Er sah das Paar an. Verbeugte sich kurz. Verschwand dann. Kakashi...

Was sollte nur aus uns werden?

Ich entschloss mich dafür, mich von ihm zu verabschieden. War am verabredeten Zeitpunkt zusammen mit Fugaku am Tor. Kakashi war ausnahmsweise pünktlich. Zusammen mit einem Mann. Der war älter, über zwei Meter groß. Lange, weiße Haare. Ziemlich muskulös. Sein Stirnband... Ich hatte mal was darüber gelesen. Er musste einer dieser berühmten Sannin sein. Ein Schüler des dritten Hokage. Ein Held im 2. Weltkrieg. Jiraya.

Kakashi' s Miene blieb unbeeindruckt, als er mich sah.

„Du bist also gekommen."

„Siehst du doch."

„Hör zu. Ich will, dass du dich wieder in den Griff kriegst. Rede mit Mikoto, wenn du etwas brauchst. Oder mit Fugaku. Sie werden dir helfen. Aber du wirst dich ab jetzt benehmen. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Und was ist mit dir, Kakashi?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Wann kriegst du dich wieder ein? Du bist doch genauso schuldig. Mach mir keine Vorschriften, solange du dich vor der Verantwortung drückst. Du bist ein Feigling. Hast du das verstanden, Kakashi?"

„Du verdammtes, kleines..."

Kakashi wollte wieder auf mich losgehen. Ich auf ihn. Wurde von Fugaku festgehalten. Jiraya hatte meinen Bruder im Griff. Sah uns zwei schon fast väterlich an.

„Na, na. Wer wird denn jetzt ausrasten? Kakashi. Wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen. Es wird eine lange Reise."

Er ließ meinen Bruder wieder los. Dieser Blödmann. Ich war nicht gekommen, um mich wieder mit ihm zu schlagen. Aber er provozierte mich pausenlos. Im Moment konnte ich Kakashi kein bisschen ausstehen. Wir hatten uns zu sehr gestritten.

„Hau bloß ab, Kakashi."

„Das mache ich. Und wenn ich irgendetwas Schlechtes über dich zu hören bekomme, mach ich dich fertig. Dann wird' s ernst."

„Meinetwegen. Sobald du mich angreifst, herrscht Krieg zwischen uns. Damit das klar ist."

„Da sind wir ja mal einer Meinung. Jiraya. Kommen Sie. Wir sollten gehen."

Ich glaube nicht, dass der Sannin wirklich begeistert war. Aber er folgte meinen Bruder trotzdem aus dem Dorf. Ich blieb mit Fugaku zurück im Dorf. Kakashi...

Das wollte ich nicht. Nein. Er verließ Konohagakure für eine Mission. Und wir hatten uns nur gestritten. Nein. Das war nicht so geplant gewesen. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt auf ihn loszugehen. Ihn mit Krieg zu drohen. Das wollte ich doch nicht. Ich konnte nur bedrückt in den Himmel sehen. Die Wolken beobachten. Hörte Fugaku ernst mit mir reden.

„Der Dritte weiß, was er tut. Kakashi ist bei Jiraya in guten Händen. Er wird mit ihm reden. Aber du musst dir genau überlegen, was du willst, Mädchen. Du hast im Moment die Kontrolle über dein Leben verloren. Du musst unbedingt daran arbeiten."

„Daran arbeiten... Ja... Sollte ich wohl machen..."

An meine Kontrolle arbeiten...

Ja. Aber zuerst zu Nickey und Iruka. Ich musste unbedingt mit den beiden reden. Wusste, dass beide zusammen in Iruka' s Wohnung waren. Kreuzte dort auf. Klopfte. Iruka öffnete. Stockte kurz. Sah mich ernst an. Deutete mir wortlos einzutreten. Führte mich unsanft zu seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Sieh mal, Nickey. Wer uns mal wieder beehrt."

Hmm. Dieser zynische Ton. Iruka war definitiv angefressen. Nickey saß auf der Couch. Lächelte mich nicht an. Wirkte ernsthaft beleidigt. Verschränkte die Arme.

„Lang nicht mehr gesehen, Kazuu. Und zwar über zwei Monate nicht. Und das, obwohl wir drei kaum außerhalb des Dorfes waren."

„Nickey... Iruka... ich weiß..."

„Setz dich."

Iruka hatte mich ziemlich unsanft auf die Couch gestoßen. Sah mich kaum an. Stellte mir ausdruckslos ein Glas Wasser auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand. Sah mich ernst an. Ich fühlte mich schlagartig verletzt. Unsicher. Und besorgt. Warum? Das war wieder so plötzlich? Vor allem, warum fühlte ich so. Ich hatte den Mist gebaut. Nicht die anderen Zwei. Iruka wirkte streng.

„Sag uns, was du willst. Du hast uns wochenlang einfach ignoriert. So egoistisch hab ich dich noch nie erlebt. Was willst du ausgerechnet jetzt von uns?"

„Iruka... du hast doch nicht mit mir geredet..."

„Nimm mich nicht auf den Arm. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung im Krankenhaus nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Du hast dich doch nicht gemeldet. Warst nur mit diesem Kotetsu beschäftigt."

„Ja... Ich habe euch vernachlässigt. Es tut mir Leid..."

„Glaubst du eine lächerliche Entschuldigung reicht?"

„Iruka..."

Nickey stand auf. Packte mich an meinen Kragen. Zerrte mich hoch. Presste mich direkt gegen Iruka, der mich anschließend ebenfalls festhielt. Verdammt! Was denn jetzt?

„Hey, ihr Zwei. Was habt ihr vor?"

„Du kommst uns nicht so einfach davon."

Iruka hatte meine Arme umgedreht. Hielt mich fest im Griff. Nickey hatte mit einer Hand meine Weste gepackt. Hob eine Faust. Setzte zum Schlag an.

Was? Sie wollten mich tatsächlich fertig machen? Kommt schon, Leute. Muss das sein? Ich bitte euch! Okay. Ich gebe es ja zu. Ich hab es verdient. Ich hatte verdient, was jetzt kommen würde. Sie waren meine besten Freunde. Mein Team. Ich hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Kein einziges Mal mich bei ihnen gemeldet. Ich hatte jeden Schlag absolut verdient. Kein Widerstand.

„Schon gut. Macht schon. Schlag mich, Nickey!"

Lachen...

Was denn jetzt? Nickey grinste schadenfroh. Ließ ihre Faust sinken. Ich hörte Iruka lachen. Er ließ mich frei.

„Als ob wir das tun würden, Kazuu. Aber jetzt ehrlich. Was ist mit dir los?"

„Nickey... ich war einfach..."

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, du bist verliebt. Und willst natürlich so viel wie möglich mit Kotetsu zusammen sein. Schon klar."

Das war Iruka. Er stieß mich kurz an der Seite an. Sah mich klar an.

„Trotzdem wäre es nicht zu viel verlangt, dich zu melden. Wir waren oft bei dir, aber du warst nie da. Du warst einfach nicht zu erreichen. Du blöde Kuh. Ich bin fast umgekommen vor Sorge. Mach das noch ein mal und ich verprügel' dich tatsächlich."

Das war ein Wort. Und er würde es auch einhalten. Ganz sicher. Ich konnte nicht anders. Musste ihn umarmen. Meinen besten Freund. Zumindest redete er mit mir.

„Iruka. Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich wahnsinnig Leid. Ich wollte das nicht."

„Schon gut. Du musst einfach verstehen, dass wir wissen wollen, wenn etwas ist. Ich will, dass du dich meldest, verdammt. Jetzt sind wir die ganze Zeit im selben Dorf und ich hör uns sehe nichts von dir. Da macht man sich einfach Gedanken."

„Hey! Was ist mit mir?"

Nickey hatte ihre Hände an ihre Hüften gestemmt. Sah mich streng an. Breitete dann mit forderndem Gesicht ihre Arme aus. Ich lächelte dankbar. Löste mich von Iruka. Ließ mich nun von Nickey umarmen. Entschuldigte mich auch bei ihr.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kleines. Ich habe von Fugaku gehört, dass du die Jonin – Prüfung durchgezogen hast. Und bestanden hast. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich dich unterstütze und dich dann im Stich gelassen. Es tut mir Leid."

Nickey drückte mich fester. Lächelte.

„Ich vergebe dir. Dafür erzählst du alles, was du in den letzten Monaten getrieben hast. Wie es mit Kotetsu läuft. Ich will alles wissen. Jedes Detail."

„Also... ich eigentlich nicht."

Iruka stand hinter uns. Griff an meine Schultern.

„Dafür will ich wissen, was du alles für Blödsinn angestellt hast. Es gibt genügend Gerüchte in Konoha. Also, ich höre."

Die Zwei. Meine besten Freunde. Wir redeten bis spät am Abend. Ich durfte mir von Iruka einige Vorwürfe anhören, vor allem, als ich ihnen meine Tätowierung zeigte. Nickey erzählte mir, wie es bei ihr lief. Sie hatte viele kleine Missionen durchgeführt. Zusammen mit Itachi. Aber der war inzwischen ein Mitglied der Anbu und kaum noch zu Hause. Der kleine Sasuke entwickelte sich prächtig. Würde wohl in einigen Monaten eingeschult werden. Alles in Einem lief es sehr gut bei den Uchihas. Friedlich.

Iruka stattdessen hatte viel Erfolg in der Schule. War beliebt. Konnte sich stets weiterbilden. Er mochte es, ein Sensei zu sein. Liebte die Verantwortung. Den Umgang mit der nächsten Generation. Einfach, etwas zu bewirken. Bekam viel Lob von den Eltern. Eine Gehaltserhöhung. Für seine hervorragenden Leistungen. Anerkennung. Die Menschen sahen ihn. Respektierten ihn. Er war für sie ein Erwachsener. Nun ja. Iruka war eigentlich auch erwachsen. Er gehörte nun ganz dazu.

Ja. Meine Freunde hatten sich weiter entwickelt. Waren beliebt. Erfolgreich. Weil sie nicht ich waren. Ich war wild. Zu stürmisch. Zu aggressiv. Ich war in der letzten Zeit eher negativ aufgefallen. Und nun.

Iruka und Nickey. Sie hatten mir sofort verziehen. Sie waren einfach toll. Mit ihnen konnte ich reden. Aber ich wurde mit der Zeit müde. Seltsam. Warum? Und dann immer wieder diese Gefühlsschwankungen. Ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken. Sie waren einfach da. Immer nur für kurze Augenblicke. Aber sie waren da. Das konnte ich nicht brauchen. Und ich musste noch dringend mit Kotetsu reden.

Wirklich, wirklich dringend.

Es war fast Nacht, als ich unterwegs zum Hagane – Anwesen war. Zwei betrunkene Jugendliche liefen an mir vorbei. Eigentlich jetzt nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber mir war plötzlich so schlecht und schwindelig. Einfach so. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl selbst beschwippst zu sein. Nur für ein paar Minuten. Warum? Ich hatte nur einmal wirklich Alkohol getrunken. Vor ein paar Wochen, als ich Kakashi damit provozieren wollte. Aber jetzt... Dieses Gefühl? Warum?

Ich hatte beschlossen, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Würde mich später damit befassen. Aber jetzt erst mal Kotetsu. Er war wichtig. Und nichts Anderes.

Da war ich wieder. An seinem Fenster. Klopfte. Kotetsu öffnete mir. Ließ mich in sein Zimmer. Hatte dieses Mal kein Lächeln aufgesetzt. Lehnte sich an seinem Arbeitstisch.

„Und wie war das Gefängnis?"

„... langweilig... Kotetsu..."

Ich betrachtete ihn. Sah in seine Augen. Schlagartig dieses Gefühl. Man könnte es schon fast als Lust bezeichnen. Leidenschaft.

Ich sprang direkt auf ihn zu. Umarmte ihn. Küsste Kotetsu. Spielte genüsslich mit seiner Zunge. Er erwiderte den Kuss genauso wild. Setzte sich auf den Tisch. Riss mich fester an sich. Packte meinen Hinterkopf. Intensivierte den Kuss. Es war so heiß. Aber so plötzlich. Mit einem Schlag dieses Gefühl. Viel zu heftig.

„Warte Kotetsu."

Ich stieß ihn wieder von mir weg. Ging wenige Schritte zurück. Dieses Gefühl. Die unberechenbare Leidenschaft. Sie war noch da. Aber wieder in den Maßen, wie ich sie kannte. Wie ich es gewohnt war. So schlagartig, meldete sich mein Kopf wieder. Wollte mit Kotetsu reden. Nur, dass er mich geradezu verbissen ansah.

„Was sollte das? Warum stößt du mich einfach weg?"

„Ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten, für das was ich getan habe."

„Du hast mich doch gerade praktisch angefallen. Jetzt siehst du so aus, als hättest du das bereut."

„Was? Nein... nein, Kotetsu... es ist nur..."

„Kazuu... ich habe den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, dass du endlich auftauchst. Ich habe mich deinetwegen richtig mit Izumo gestritten. Wo hast du nur gesteckt?"

Dann ein leichtes Lächeln von ihm. Ich fühlte Wärme. Und wieder diese Leidenschaft. Ich konnte einfach nicht klar denken. Ich wusste ja, dass ich so richtig in ihn verliebt war. Aber wir konnten immer noch miteinander reden. Gemeinsam etwas unternehmen. Einfach kuscheln und so. Aber jetzt. Diese jetzige Leidenschaft war einfach unkontrollierbar. Noch nie gekannt. Und viel zu plötzlich. Viel zu viel.

„Kotetsu... ich..."

Ich packte einfach meinen Freund an seinem Kragen. Warf ihn regelrecht auf sein Bett. Setzte mich auf ihn. Riss seine Weste auf. So unkontrollierbar. So wild. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass ich es stark übertrieb. Dass ich noch lange nicht soweit war. Aber da war irgendetwas. Etwas, dass ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Diese Lust. Das Verlangen seinen Körper zu spüren. Es bombardierte mich regelrecht. Mein Gehirn war irgendwie ausgeschaltet. Nur noch intensive, heftige Gefühle. Ich küsste ihn wieder wild. Zerrte sein Pullover von seinem Körper. Strich über seine Muskeln.

„Hey... Kazuu...Kazuu..."

Er ließ es zu. Küsste mich ebenfalls. Ich fing an erst an seinem Ohr zu knappern. Küsste seinen Hals. Seine Brustmuskeln. Ich genoss es. Zu sehr. Viel zu heftig. Das war irgendwie nicht ich. Dieses Verlangen. Aber es schien ihm zu gefallen. Er grinste. Packte mich. Zerrte nun mich auf meinen Rücken. Lag auf mir. Küsste mich. Seine Zunge. Es war alles sehr wild. Ich spürte seinen Oberkörper. Seine Hand. Sie war unter meinem Oberteil. Er streichelte meinen Oberkörper. Dann meine Brüste.

Warte...

War es wirklich das, was ich wollte? Auch wenn sich seine Berührungen gut anfühlten. Aber es war einfach... zu heftig. Mir kam das so befremdlich vor. Nein! Das war nicht ich! Das Ganze hier! Das war nicht ich! Was war nur los? Diese Leidenschaft. Sie war zu viel. Sie war nicht ich. So weit wollte ich doch noch nicht gehen. Nein! Es fühlte sich zwar gut an, aber es schien... falsch zu sein...

Ein falscher Grund...

„Kotetsu... warte..."

„Du hast damit angefangen..."

Langsam wanderte seine Hand nach unten. Ich spürte sie zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln streifen. Er lag noch weiter auf mir. Küsste wild meinen Hals.

Nein!

Ich drückte ihn von mir weg. Unterbrach meine Küsse.

„Kotetsu! Ich meine es ernst. Hör auf.."

„Kazuu... Was willst du eigentlich? Du genießt es doch..."

Er küsste mich noch einmal. Sein Streicheln wurde intensiver. Langsam wurde es doch zuviel.

„Hör jetzt auf, verdammt..."

Er stoppte sein Streicheln. Die Küsse. Lag noch auf mir. Er war so... irritiert.

„Was willst du? Willst du jetzt mit mir schlafen, oder nicht? Kazuu..."

„Geh runter von mir. Sofort!"

Oh, Mann. Er war sofort von mir gesprungen. Kniete sich auf das Bett. Sein Blick... sehr grimmig. Die ganze Leidenschaft war einfach weg. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich verwirrt. Wütend.

„Warum hast du nicht aufgehört, als ich es gesagt habe?"

„Und was ist mit dir? Kazosomane!"

Ja. Er klang ziemlich wütend.

„Du gehst einfach auf Izumo los. Und das, obwohl ich dich gebeten habe, ruhig zu bleiben. Dann meldest du dich nicht. Marschierst dann einfach her. Küsst mich. Machst mich an. Machst mich heiß und brichst dann ab. Weißt du, wie unfair das ist? Wie du mich darstellst? Du hast angefangen, nicht ich. Jetzt tust du so, als ob ich dich zwingen wollte. Was bist du nur für eine falsche Schlange!"

Er hatte Recht. Immerhin habe ich mich praktisch auf ihn geworfen. Ich hatte ihn auf das Bett gedrückt. Praktisch seine Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Ihn mit verführerischen Küssen überworfen. Ich wusste nicht, warum. Es überkam mich einfach. Warum? Warum dieser heftiger Ausbruch. Warum diese Stimmungsschwankungen? Ich machte es ihm nicht leicht. Ich tat Kotetsu weh. Ich war schuldig.

Müde.

Ich war so extremst müde. Erschöpft. Was? Was geschah nur mit mir? Mein Kreislauf. Schwindelig. Ich bekam kaum Luft. Spürte mein Herz klopfen. Alles verschwamm wieder extrem. Ich versuchte aufzustehen. Aus Kotetsu' s Bett. Schaffte es gerade so. Sobald ich den festen Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte, ging es ganz schlecht. So absolut erschöpft. Unglaublich müde. Leichte Übelkeit. Stark verschwommener Blick. Ich sackte zusammen. In meine Knie. Spürte, wie Kotetsu mich auffing.

„Hey, Kazuu. Was ist mit dir?"

„Mir... mir geht... es nicht gut... So... schrecklich... müde..."

„Kazuu? Hey! Bleib bei mir! KAZUU!"

Dann Schwärze...

Schon wieder das Piepen des Monitors.

Schon wieder das Piepen des Monitors. Schon wieder Krankenhaus.

Was war passiert? Ich hatte mein Bewusstsein verloren. Hatte nur noch Kotetsu' s besorgte Rufe gehört. Aber jetzt. Krankenhaus. Das war es. Ich war noch schwach. Aber was war nur los?

Au!

Diese Kopfschmerzen.

Ich war wieder auf der Intensivstation. Da musste gerade die Hölle los sein. Ich hörte Ärzte und Schwestern heftig miteinander reden. Ein langer, lauter Ton. Nulllinie. Also war gerade Reanimation. Andere Patienten auf der Station schienen es mitzukriegen.

Plötzlich heftige Gefühle. Schlimme Gefühle.

Angst.

Panik.

Unglaubliche Schmerzen.

Verwirrtheit.

Wut.

Ohnmacht.

Oh, Gott! Mein Herz! Ich hörte das Piepen an meinem Monitor sich deutlich erhöhen. Sah hin. Puls 130. Blutdruck 180 zu 100. OH, GOTT! Mein Körper! Er spielte verrückt! Meine Emotionen! Es war so unerträglich! So absolut unerträglich! Herzrasen! Schwitzen! Diese Gefühle! Zu viel! Viel zu viel! Viel zu stark! Viel zu heftig! Zu viel auf einmal! WAS? WAS WAR LOS? WARUM? WAS WAR MIT MIR LOS? WARUM SO VIEL? NEIN! ICH ERTRAG DAS NICHT MEHR! DIESE REANIMATION? REGTE SIE MICH SO SEHR AUF? NEIN? ODER DOCH? WARUM? BITTE! AUFHÖREN! DIESE GEFÜHLE! SO VIELE ZUR GLEICHEN ZEIT! MIT EINEM SCHLAG! WAS WAR ECHT? DIESE GEFÜHLE! SIE WAREN WIE STIMMEN! UNZÄHLIGE STIMMEN, DIE AUF MICH AUFPRASSELTEN! EINREDETEN! SO VIELE STIMMEN! EMOTIONEN! NEIN! NEIN!

ICH MUSS HIER RAUS!

BITTE!

ICH MUSS HIER RAUS!

Ich floh. Hatte meine Kabel abgerissen. Meine Sachen geschnappt. Und war einfach weg. Sehr schnell. Ich musste aus diesem Krankenhaus raus. Aber in den Straßen ging es weiter. All diese Leute. Emotionen prassen auf mich herab. Wechselten beinahe sekündlich. Nicht nur Emotionen. Auch Bedürfnisse. Ich fühlte Hunger. Dann Misstrauen. Freude. Selbstmitleid. Verliebtheit. Schmerz. Hoffnung. Zufriedenheit. Dann wieder Zukunftsängste. So viel. Ich konnte nicht einmal alles beschreiben. Zu heftig. Was war los? Was?

Das Dorf! Die Menschen! So viele Menschen. Sie erdrückten mich. Ja. Sie erdrückten mich! Alle! Sie waren überall. Und dann diese Emotionen. Warum? Warum so viel? So plötzlich? Was war nur los? Was? Was war mit mir? Was denn? Bitte? Bitte, sagt mir doch , was nicht mit mir stimmt. Irgendwer. Bitte.

„Kazuu?"

Ich wurde an der Schulter festgehalten. Umgedreht. Iruka. Plötzlich Besorgnis. Ich fühlte plötzlich reine Sorge? Ich fühlte sie? Wirklich? Iruka! Sein Blick! Ich kannte ihn! Iruka machte sich gerade Sorgen! Nicht ich! Nein! Dieses Gefühl... war Iruka!

„Kazuu! Du schwitzt ja. Du siehst fertig aus. Was hast du?"

„Iruka! Iruka! Ich muss weg! Ich muss hier sofort weg!"

„Kazuu! Was ist mit dir?"

„Bitte. Lass mich gehen. Diese Gefühle!"

„Gefühle? Was meinst du?"

„Diese Gefühle! Überall! So viele! Es sind so viele Emotionen! Ich muss hier weg! Bitte! Lass mich weg!"

Iruka hielt mich fest gepackt. Schüttelte mich leicht.

„Kazuu. Beruhig dich doch. Rede mit mir."

„Iruka! Lass mich gehen! Ich muss weg!"

„Was willst du machen? Willst du abhauen? In den Wald?"

In den Wald? In den Wald. Sanjala! Ja. Wenn jemand etwas wusste, außer Kakashi, dann war es sie. Ich konnte nicht mehr in dem Dorf bleiben. Ich musste einfach weg. Weg aus dem Dorf. Sanjala. Ich musste zu ihr. Dringend.

Iruka schien meine Gedanken zu lesen. Schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Nimm nicht immer alles so wörtlich."

„Ich gehe zu Sanjala!"

„Nein! Du bleibst hier! Ich bring dich nach Hause!"

„NEIN! ICH GEHE ZU SANJALA! BITTE, IRUKA!"

Ich riss mich los. Sah ihn flehend an.

„Ich gehe zu ihr. Du weißt es ja. Aber bitte. Bitte, sag es niemanden. Ich muss alleine sein. Alleine mit ihr sein. Bitte, Iruka. Bitte. Bitte."

„Kazuu..."

„Bitte, Iruka!"

Sein Seufzen. Er wusste, er konnte mich nicht aufhalten.

„Du passt auf dich auf. Meldest dich bei mir. Klar?"

„Danke... Ich muss es machen... ich muss einfach..."

„Kazuu... dann... dann geh.. Geh zu Sanjala. Und sag mir später, was zu hast."

Ich nickte.

„Danke... Iruka."

Ich floh. Direkt aus Konohagakure. Ich kannte noch den Weg. Auch, wenn es sieben Jahre her war. Ich kannte ihn. Wusste, wo das kleine Haus mitten im Wald war. Wusste, wohin. Hatte nach etwa vier Stunden mein Ziel erreicht. Das kleine Haus.

Und sie stand vor der Eingangstür. Noch das selbe warme Gesicht. Die Güte. Das selbe besondere Kleid. Die selben Haare.

Sanjala.

„Kleine Kazosomane Hatake. Wie freue ich mich, dich zu sehen. Du bist ja schon sehr erwachsen."

„Sanjala... ich... ich..."

„Es ist ausgebrochen, nicht wahr?"

„Ausgebrochen?"

Ich verstand es nicht. Verstand nicht, was sie meinte. Aber da... ja. Genau. Ihre Erzählungen. Da war doch etwas. Ausgebrochen? Vom Taj- Clan. Das...

„Kanyouinjuu."

**Kapitel 25: Kanyouinjuu, Erbe des Taj- Clan – Du störst mein Training, Kakashi**

Bei Sanjala fand ich meine Ruhe. Bei ihr fühlte ich Zufriedenheit. Ausgeglichenheit. Gott sei Dank. Aber ich verstand es nicht. Ja. Sie hatte es mal vor ein paar Jahren erwähnt. Das Kanyouinjuu. Damals hatte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sie hatte gesagt, dass es nicht alle Mitglieder des Clans hatten. Kakashi als Mann sowieso nicht. Und meine Mutter hatte es auch nicht gehabt. Aber jetzt. Was war das Kanyouinjuu? Dieses Kekkei Genkai. Was nur?

„Kazosomane. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Jetzt im Moment? Ich weiß... Ich weiß nicht genau... Einerseits fühle ich mich sehr wohl, aber dann... ich bin absolut verwirrt. Woher wusstest du, dass ich kommen würde?"

„Weil du die Tochter deiner Mutter bist. Auch sie kam immer wieder zu mir. Ich kannte sie gut. Ihre Schwestern."

„Schwestern? Ich habe Tanten? Wo sind sie? Warum kenne ich sie nicht? Warum hat Kakashi nichts gesagt?"

Seufzen von ihr.

„Kakashi. So heißt dein Bruder, nicht? Als kleines Kind war er immer mit seiner Mutter auf dem Gemüsemarkt. Bevor er in die Akademie ging. Ein talentierter Bursche. Leider immer etwas mürrisch. Hör zu, Kazosomane. Der Taj- Clan wurde praktisch ausgerottet, bevor ihr zwei auf der Welt ward. Im 2. Weltkrieg. Deine Mutter hatte als einzige überlebt. Sie hatte deinen Vater kennen gelernt."

„Also sind wirklich alle tot... Aber was ist nun mit diesem Kanyouinjuu? Kakashi hat es nie mit einem Wort erwähnt. Mistkerl..."

„Ich bezweifle, dass er darüber Bescheid weiß. Er war noch zu jung. Aber warte... Deine Mutter hatte mir einiges über das Kanyouinjuu erzählt. Mit deinem Vater konnte sie nicht reden. Er war nicht gerade gesprächsfreudig."

Hmm. Kannte ich. Klang, als sei Kakashi unserem Vater sehr ähnlich. Dieser Blödmann. Aber Sanjala. Sie musste wohl sehr gut mit meiner Mutter befreundet gewesen sein. Das hatte sie ja früher einmal erwähnt. Deswegen auch das Foto von den Marktfrauen.

Sanjala berichtete mir, was sie über dieses Kekkei Genkai wusste. Kanyouinjuu. Übersetzt hieß es Einfühlung. Es war ein besonderes Kekkei Genkai. Ich benötigte keine Fingerzeichen. Die Aktivität war nicht von außen sichtbar. Es hatte irgendetwas mit dem Chakrafluss im Gehirn zu tun. Es war reine Empathie. Ich konnte die Gefühle meiner Mitmenschen lesen. Nicht nur die Gefühle. Auch die Bedürfnisse. Wie die Müdigkeit, Hunger, Verlangen. Das hatte ich am Vortag getan. Ich hatte die Emotionen wiedergespiegelt. Sie als meine eigenen gesehen. Und es war einfach zu viel. Das aktive Kanyouinjuu kostete mich Chakra. Deswegen war ich am Abend zusammen gebrochen. Deswegen war ich am Morgen ausgerastet, wegen dieser Rea. Kanyouinjuu. Was brachte mir das? Was denn? Zu fühlen, was andere fühlen? Unkontrolliert? Was für einen Zweck diente das? Ich wollte es nicht.

Kanyouinjuu. Eine Last.

Warum ausgerechnet ich? Dieses Kekkei Genkai. Meine Mutter hatte es doch auch nicht gehabt. Und bei den Männern bricht es nicht aus. Also würde es Kakashi niemals bekommen. So ein Arsch. Natürlich ich. Ich hatte es. Diese Empathie. Verdammt. Ich wollte das nicht. Was waren meine Gefühle? Was gehörte nicht mir? Was ist, wenn es schon länger aktiv war. Oh, Gott.

Kotetsu!

Was, wenn es nicht meine Gefühle waren, die ich für ihn empfand? Was, wenn ich einfach seine Gefühle für mich reflektiert hatte? Gestern... Ich hatte sein Verlangen nach mir gespürt. Ich war in ihn verliebt. Ganz klar... Oder nicht? Oh, Gott. Lass das Ganze nicht nur eine Lüge sein. Das konnte ich ihm doch nicht antun. Das war einfach... grausam. Kotetsu. Es durfte nicht nur das Kanyouinjuu sein. Nein! Er war mein Freund. Und – auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte – das gestern Abend hatte sich gut angefühlt. Es durfte nicht nur eine Lüge sein. Nein! Das Kanyouinjuu. Ich musste es unter Kontrolle kriegen. Unbedingt. Was fühlte ich? Was fühlten die anderen? Was war echt? Was war eine Lüge? Oh, Gott! Bitte! Hilf mir!

„Sanjala! Was soll ich tun? Bitte! Wie kann ich es ausschalten? Wie kann ich die Wahrheit erkennen?"

„Absolute Kontrolle. Du musst deine Gefühle verstehen und lernen, sie auseinander zu halten. Und du musst das Kanyouinjuu ausschalten. Diese pausenlose Aktivität hält dein Körper auf Dauer nicht stand. Du wirst sterben."

Sanjala trainierte mich. Ich war bereits über eine Woche bei ihr. Sie erzählte mir alles über das Kanyouinjuu. Alles, was sie wusste. Und das war viel. Jemand aus dem Clan hatte es mal geschafft aus dieser Empathie eine Tele- Empathie zu machen. Sie hatte es geschafft, nicht nur die Emotionen anderer zu lesen, sondern sie auch zu manipulieren. Die Gefühle anderer nach seinem Willen zu beeinflussen. Das war gewaltig. Unfassbar.

Aber ich musste erst mal lernen, mein Kekkei Genkai in Griff zu kriegen. Es abzuschalten.

Ruhe. Innere Ruhe. Konzentration auf meinen Chakra. Ich musste es stabil halten. Sanjala sagte mir, dass es anfangs wohl sehr schwierig sein würde, aber schon bald hätte ich es im Griff. Dann könne ich mein Kanyouinjuu ohne weitere Anstrengung ein- und ausschalten.

Also trainierte ich. Meine Chakrakontrolle. Den Fluss. Die Ruhe. Es war mentales Training. Sehr anstrengend. Ungewohnt für mich. Passives Training. Nur dasitzen im Schneidersitz. Die Augen geschlossen halten. Sich auf den inneren Kern konzentrieren. Alles in der Umgebung ausschalten. Einfach nur Ruhe. Innere Ruhe. Konzentration auf meinen Chakra. Ja.. Ich fühlte die Veränderung. Der Fluss war deutlich schneller. Rotierte regelrecht. Vor allem schien es in meinem Gehirn abzugehen. Ziemlich heftig. Aber ich spürte die Veränderung. Die Chakraveränderung. Und das war von Vorteil.

Absolute Konzentration. Manipuliere den Fluss. Durch Ruhe. Ja! Ja! Mein Chakra. Wieder normal. Super. Ja. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ja. Mein Chakrafluss war wieder normal. Prima.

Zwei Tage Training, diesen Zustand beizubehalten. Ihn zu meinem normalem Zustand zu machen. Es war tatsächlich einfacher als gedacht. Ich konnte den Zustand beibehalten. Sanjala schien zufrieden zu sein. Ich war wieder im Schneidersitz. Die Augen geschlossen. Sie saß mir gegenüber. Ich hörte ihre sanfte, beruhigende Stimme.

„Konzentriere dich, kleine Kazosomane. Erinnere dich. Wie hatte sich der Fluss angefühlt, als das Kanyouinjuu aktiv war? Wie verlief er? Die Geschwindigkeit. Die Menge. Die Lokalisation. Die Richtung. Erinnere dich. Und stell genauso diesen Fluss her. Somit aktivierst du das Kanyouinjuu. Lass die Gefühle einfließen. Nur ich bin da. Du wirst nur meine Gefühle spiegeln. Habe keine Angst davor."

Es wieder aktivieren? Aber... aber es war so anstrengend. Es hatte mich doch absolut überfordert. Ich wusste doch jetzt, wie ich es deaktiviert lassen konnte. Es war nur noch reine Übung. Aber jetzt wieder aktivieren? Na gut. Vielleicht mal einen Versuch. Ich konnte es ja wieder ausschalten. Musste mich nur an das entsprechende Chakra erinnern. Ein Versuch. Nur einer.

Wieder Fokus an meinem Chakrafluss. Ich verstärkte ihn in meinem Gehirn. Ließ es fast rotieren. Ja! Jetzt! Ich fühlte eine gewisse Gelassenheit. Sie war grade noch nicht da gewesen. Und Zufriedenheit. Und Wärme. Das war Sanjala! Das war sie! Ja. Ich hatte mein Kanyouinjuu aktiviert. Ich merkte es dieses Mal. Wusste, dass es nicht meine Emotion war. Spürte den neuen Chakrafluss.

„Sanjala. Ich kann e..."

Plötzlich Zorn! Unglaubliche Wut! Aggressivität! Sorge. Schon fast Verzweiflung. Aber vor allem dieser Zorn! All diese Gefühle kompensiert in einer Aura. Ja. Dieses Mal spürte ich es richtig. Diese Gefühle kamen von einem einzelnen Individuum. Außerhalb des kleinen Hauses.

Zu viel. Es war viel zu viel. Zu heftig. Ich wurde zornig. So richtig zornig. Kaum aushaltbar. Es kam vom außen. Diese Aura. Ich kannte sie. Nicht mein Verstand arbeitete in mir. Nein. Vielmehr war es... Instinkt.

Ich sprang auf. Mit einem Schlag. Wurde ernst. Sehr ernst. Sanjala gut verwirrt.

„Mädchen. Was hast du? Ist da jemand draußen?"

Ja. Er war da draußen. Kurz vor dem Haus. Er war schon fast da.

„Kakashi!"

Was da jetzt kam, würde ich niemals vergessen. Das war einfach nur schlimm. Kakashi war so zornig auf mich. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl reflektiert. Unkontrolliert. Selbst, wenn wir zuvor nicht so gestritten hätten, dieser Kampf war wohl schon fast unvermeidlich. Und ich hatte ihn angefangen. Weil ich seine Wut reflektiert hatte.

Ich war sofort aus dem Haus gesprungen. Hatte ihn schon in den Vorgarten marschieren sehen. Hatte sein Stirnband zurechtgerückt. Ich sah direkt in sein Sharingan- Auge. Und wie er mich anschrie.

„KAZOSOMANE! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN EINFACH ABZUHAUEN?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Lief ungehindert zu ihm. Dieser Zorn. Diese unkontrollierbare Wut. Mein Verstand war vollkommen ausgeschaltet. Ich hatte nur ein Ziel. Ging direkt auf Kakashi zu. Kein Wort. Einfach nur bitterer Zorn. Holte aus.

Ein Schlag.

Mit der Faust direkt in sein Gesicht. Mit voller Wucht. Ich hatte sogar eine gewisse Menge meines Chakras in diesem Schlag projektiert. So konnte er sich nicht auf seine Füße halten. Stürzte hart zu Boden. Sprang sofort auf. Blutete stark über der Augenbraue. Zog seine Weste aus. Warf sein Stirnband auf denn Boden. Dann die Schutzhandschuhe. Seine kalte Stimme.

„Das war' s. Jetzt machen wir ernst. Na los, Kazosomane!"

Ich wusste, was er meinte. Hatte weiter keine Kontrolle über mich. Entfernte ebenfalls den Stirnschutz und meine Konoha- Weste. So waren unsere Körper weniger vor Angriffen geschützt. Jeder Schlag würde nicht durch Polster oder Metall abgebremst werden. Dieser Kampf würde ernst werden. Sehr ernst.

Aber es war einfach der Zorn. Dieser Zorn, ließ uns das machen. Das hier würde ein richtiger Kampf werden.

Kakashi vs. Kazosomane.

Mindestens bis zum knock out.

Wir umkreisen uns argwöhnisch. Ich wollte nicht anfangen. Die Offensive bedeutete stets ein großes Risiko. Und so wie jetzt, waren wir noch nie aufeinander losgegangen. Das war ein richtiger Kampf. Kein einfacher Geschwisterstreit.

Nein. Es war bitterer ernst.

Kakashi wirkte so unendlich kalt. Machte sich kampfbereit:

„Na los jetzt, Kazosomane. Greif mich an."

„Du mieser... WURM!"

Mit den Worten stürzte ich auf ihn zu. Holte zum Schlag aus. Kakashi sprang regelrecht über mich. Ein Roundhousekick gegen mein Gesicht. Scheiße! Meine Nase! Das Blut spritzte regelrecht aus mir heraus. Dieses Arschloch! So schnell macht er mich nicht fertig. Noch im Fall streckte ich beide Beine nach ihm aus. Traf genau seine Magengegend. Er stolperte nach hinten. Konnte noch sein Gleichgewicht beibehalten, während ich unsanft auf der kalten Wiese landete. Dann sah ich ihn noch auf mich zuspringen. Wieder ein Angriff von oben. Ich rollte zur Seite. Seine Faust landete knapp neben mir. Hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck an der bröckelten Erde.

Oh, nein! Du machst mich nicht fertig!

Ich sprang auf meine Füße. Von dort auf meine Hände. Machte einen Handstand. Trat mit viel Schwung gegen sein Gesicht. Dieses Mal stürzte Kakashi richtig. Landete hart auf die Seite. Ich machte noch einen Salto. Landete wieder auf meine Füße. Keuchte schwer. Diese Schmerzen. So unglaubliche Schmerzen. Meine Nase. Meine Lippe. Mein Rücken. Verdammt. Unsere einzelnen Angriffe dauerten nicht einmal Sekunden. Aber ich war jetzt schon ziemlich erschöpft. Und er ließ mir keine Pause. Griff wieder an. Erwischte mich mit seinem Fuß an meinen Kopf. Verdammt. Heftige Kopfschmerzen. Ich spürte mein warmes Blut über das Gesicht tropfen. Kakashi packte mich an meinen Haaren. Holte aus. Rammte seinen Handballen gegen meine Nase. SCHEIßE! Wieder Schmerzen! Wieder Blut. Unmengen von Blut. Er machte mich so unglaublich wütend. Ihm würde ich es zeigen. Griff dieses Mal ihn an seine Haare. Zerrte so fest, dass er in die Knie ging. Du verdammter Idiot! Ich mach dich fertig! Du brichst mir die Nase! Dann mache ich genau das Gleiche! Ich holte mit meinem Bein aus. Schoss mein Knie nach vorne. Direkt in sein Gesicht. Kakashi schrie kurz auf. Stürzte nach hinten. Lag auf den Rücken! Nicht einmal sein Tuch konnte das Blut aus seiner Nase verbergen. Sein Pullover war inzwischen gut zerrissen. Und in seinen Augen. Eiserne Wut. Nein! Nein, Kakashi! Dieses Mal gewinnst du nicht! Dieses Mal bin ich stärker! Dieses Mal zeige ich es dir!

Ich glaube, wir waren überhaupt nicht mehr klar. Hatten nur noch eines im Kopf. Zu gewinnen. Den Anderen zu besiegen. Es ging nicht mehr um den Streit. Um die Vernunft. Nicht darum, wer im Recht war. Es ging nur um eines.

Gewinnen!

Und das wollte ich. Wie ich ihn da auf den Boden sah. Gut blutverschmiert. Zerstörte Kleidung. Schmutz vom staubigen Erdboden und der Wiese. Auf den Rücken liegend. Unregelmäßig, schnell atmend. Ja. Dieses Mal gewinne ich! Ich zeig es dir, Kakashi! Das nächste, was ich tat, war so dumm. So dumm von mir. So grausam. Hinterhältig. Ich nutzte meine Chance. Stand direkt vor ihm. Hob meinen linken Fuß. Und drückte ihn gegen Kakashi' s Kehle. Nicht fest. Aber fest genug, dass er schon fast würgen musste. Nach Luft schnappte.

„Was ist, Kakashi? Doch nicht so stark, wie du denkst? Du Versager!"

„Kazosomane. Geh runter von mir! Du erwürgst mich!"

„Halt' s Maul, Bruder! Wehr dich doch, wenn du kannst!"

Schmerzen! Kakashi hatte seine Hände frei gehabt. Ich musste schreien! Lockerte sofort meinen Druck. Kakashi riss mich zu Boden.

Sein Kunai!

Durch den Sturz bohrte es sich noch tiefer in meinen Knöchel. Ich spürte die Klinke genau in mir. Sie schien sogar meinen Knochen durchzubohren. Ich hatte geschrieen. Und hatte meine Oberhand verloren. Kakashi lag auf mir. Presste seinen Unterarm gegen meinen Hals. Luft! Er schnürte mir die Luft ab. Hatte sein Tuch herunter gezogen. Damit ich sein Gesicht genau sah. Seine Mimik. Er wollte, dass ich erkannte, wie ernst es ihm war. Seine Stimme so unendlich kalt.

„Du miese Göre! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mit mir anlegen? DU KANNST MICH NICHT KALT STELLEN! VORHER BRINGE ICH DICH UM!"

„ICH HABE KEINE ANGST VOR DIR!"

„ACH NEIN?"

Er ließ mich los. Wieder Luft. Gott sei Dank! Zu früh gefreut. Er stand auf. Ein Tritt. Wieder gegen mein Gesicht. Scheiße! Und noch einer gegen meine Rippen. Ich bekam keine Luft. Kakashi machte wirklich ernst. Warf sich wieder auf mich. Presste wieder seinen Unterarm gegen meine Kehle.

„DU WIRST DEINE LEKTION LERNEN!"

„LASS MICH LOS! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS! KAKASHI! LASS MICH LOS!"

„DAS VERGISS SCHÖN! DU PROVOZIERST MICH STÄNDIG! ICH BIN DEIN ÄLTERER BRUDER! DU HAST AUF MICH ZU HÖREN!"

„DU SCHEIßKERL! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!"

Er verstärkte noch seinen Griff. Würgte mich geradezu. Luft! Ich musste schon leicht röcheln. Er schnürte mir die Luft ab.. Verdammt, Kakashi! Willst du mich umbringen? Hör auf! Hör sofort auf! Du bringst mich um! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Kakashi hatte mich fest im Griff. Und das, obwohl ich meine Arme frei hatte. Versuchte, ihn von mir weg zu drücken. Seinen Arm zu lockern. Keine Chance. Sein Sharingan. So konnte er sich jederzeit mir anpassen. Du elender Hund! Ich hatte schon oft gegen dieses Sharingan gekämpft. Ich wusste, wie es ablief. Ich dachte nicht lange nach. Schoss meine linke Faust in die Richtung seines Gesichtes. Er fing sie mit seiner freien Hand auf, mit dem anderen Arm würgte er mich immer noch.

Ich stach zu.

Kakashi konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren. Ich hatte ein Kunai aus meiner Tasche gezogen, wie er es zuvor getan hatte.

Stach zu.

Sein Blut spritzte auf meinen Körper. Der Griff des Kunai stach unter seiner linken Flanke heraus. Ich hatte ihn richtig erwischt. Kakashi sprang von mir runter. Kniete. Keuchte stark. Beide Hände an das Kunai. Sah zu seiner Wunde. Atmete unregelmäßig. Seine Mimik. Kakashi hatte Schmerzen. Wirklich große Schmerzen. Ich fühlte sie. Hatte selbst Schmerzen. Richtete meinen Oberkörper auf. So unglaubliche Schmerzen. Sie waren nicht auszuhalten. Ich schrie. Krümmte mich. Schmerzen! So große Schmerzen. Dieses Stechen. Die Hitze. All das Blut. Keine Luft. Herzrasen. Und Schmerzen. Diese unglaublichen Schmerzen. Ich fand keine schmerzlindernde Lage. Krümmte mich. Wälzte verzweifelt auf den Boden. Schrie. Das hatte ich noch nie. Noch nie solche Schmerzen. Und diese Angst. Ich musste immer weiter schreien.

„KAZOSOMANE! MÄDCHEN! DEAKTIVIERE DEIN KANYOUINJUU! SCHNELL! KAZOSOMANE! DEAKTIVIERE DAS KANYOUINJUU!"

Sanjala. Diese Schmerzen. Ich war kurz davor mein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mein Kekkei Genkai. Ja. Es war noch aktiv. Stoppen. Ich musste es stoppen. Mein Chakrafluss. Musste mich darauf konzentrieren, ihn zu reduzieren. Ihn wieder in seine geregelte Bahn fließen lassen. Ich brauchte fast eine Minute. Schaffte es. Die Schmerzen. Sie hatten sich deutlich reduziert. Sie waren noch stark. Aber es waren meine. Und sie waren erträglich.

Oh, Gott! KAKASHI!

Seine Schmerzen. Ich hatte zu meinen auch seine gespürt. Kakashi!

Er war still. Zu still. War noch auf seine Knie. Krümmte sich. Atmete schwer. Hielt die Hände fest gegen seine stark blutende Wunde fest. Der Griff noch an der linken Bauchseite.

„KAKASHI!"

Ich wollte aufspringen. Scheiße! Ich musste aufschreien. Fiel in meine Knie! Mein Knöchel! Das Kunai steckte noch fest. Nein! Ich musste zu Kakashi! Sofort. Biss die Zähne zusammen. Zog es heraus. SCHEIßE! Wie es schmerzte. Ich ignorierte Sanjala' s Protestrufe. Kakashi. Ich musste zu ihm. Stand auf. Verlor fast wieder das Gleichgewicht. Diese Schmerzen. Mein Knöchel war inzwischen rot vom laufendem Blut. Der Schuh geradezu getränkt. Aber das war egal. Ich humpelte zu meinen Bruder. Kniete mich zu ihm. Meine Hände an der Verletzung. Sein Blut vermischte sich mit meinem. Scheiße... Das war ich gewesen. Ich hatte das Kakashi angetan. Meinen Bruder. Meinen eigenen Bruder. Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

„Kakashi... Kakashi... nein... bitte... das wollte ich nicht..."

„Kazosomane... du... bist eine miese... Ratte... Es tut mir Leid..."  
"Kakashi... Bitte... Was soll ich machen?... Warte..."  
Das Kunai. Es musste weg. Einfach weg. Ich nahm den Griff. Kakashi krümmte sich weiter vor Schmerzen. Keuchte heftig. Hatte seinen Kopf an meine Schultern. Er hatte höllische Schmerzen.

„Mach... Los, Kazosomane. Ich halt es schon aus."

Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen. Hielt den Griff fest. Und...

„KAZOSOMANE! ZIEH ES NICHT RAUS!"

Sanjala packte meine Hände. Sah mich ernst an. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. So streng.

„Wenn du das jetzt machst, könntest du noch mehr schaden anrichten. Das Kunai könnte seinen Darm durchstochen haben. Und so könnte er verbluten. Du bist Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi sah nicht auf. Drückte sich weiter vor Schmerz gegen mich. Nickte kurz. Atmete heftig. Sanjala packte seinen Arm.

„Steh auf, Junge. Wir müssen dich ins Haus bringen. Deine Schwester wird dich dann versorgen. Kazosomane, hilf mir. Ihr konntet diesen unnötigen Kampf durchführen, also könnt ihr jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen. Steht auf. Alle beide. Sonst sterbt ihr."

Sterben? Nein! Kakashi! Er schien ebenfalls verstanden zu haben. Atmete heftig. Richtete erst ein Fuß auf. Ich hielt ihn. Stützte ihn. Versuchte meine eigene Schmerzen auszuhalten. Meinen Knöchel nicht umzuknicken. Mit Mühe schafften wir es. Kakashi stand. Atmete heftig. Hatte kurz aufgeschrieen. War ziemlich wackelig. Hielt sich an mir fest.

„Scheiße, Kazuu... Wir sind echt zu weit gegangen. Au... Au... Bitte... sei doch vorsichtig."

„Es tut mir Leid... Kakashi... Es tut mir so Leid..."

Langsam ging es voran. Sanjala hielt uns. Führte uns. Riss sämtliche Gegenstände auf ihrem Küchentisch zu Boden. Half mir, Kakashi auf den Tisch zu legen. Es ging nicht anders. Ich musste weinen. Diese Tränen. Salzige Tränen. Ich war das. Ich hatte ihn so schwer verletzt. Ich hatte zuerst zugeschlagen. Hatte ihn zuerst gewürgt. Hatte ihm das Kunai hineingerammt. Ich war das. Wenn er sterben würde, war das meine Schuld. Ich brachte meinen Bruder um. Kakashi... Bitte, stirb nicht.

Seine Hand. Er strich über mein Gesicht. Versuchte seine schmerzende Mimik zu verbergen.

„Komm her... Kazuu... Hab keine Angst..."

Nun war ich es, die meine Stirn auf seine legte. Keine Angst, sagte er. Wie denn? Ich konnte nichts machen, außer zuzusehen, wie Sanjala Kakashi' s Wunde und dessen Umgebung inspizierte. Nach einigen Minuten sah sie mich ernst an.

„Geh in mein Bad. Im Wandschrank findest du einen kleinen Koffer. Bring ihn mir. Und wasch deine Hände. Nimm auch das Desinfektionsmittel mit. Beeil dich. Versuch, normal zu laufen."

Ich tat mein Bestes. Trotz größter Schmerzen und einem sehr instabilen Knöchel schaffte ich es, geradezu zu rennen. Suchte die Sachen heraus. Wusch mir das Blut von meinen Händen. So viel Blut. Und das meiste gehörte ihm. Kakashi. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hatte keine Zeit lange darüber nachzudenken. Mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich tat, was mir aufgetragen wurde. Beeilte mich.

War wieder bei Kakashi. Sah zu Sanjala.

„Was... was soll ich machen?"

„Hast du schon mal Spritzen aufgezogen? Und in die Vene gespritzt?"

Ich nickte. Es war mal eine Übung für unser Team. Medizinische Fertigkeiten. Für den Notfall.

„Da ist ein kleines, braunes Fläschchen. Fentanyl. Zieh 0,05 ml auf. Auf keinen Fall mehr. Spritz es ihm langsam."

Fentanyl. Das war ein überaus hohes Schmerzmittel. Ein Betäubungsmittel. Das war eine scheiß Verantwortung.

Ich zögerte. Sah Kakashi an. Es war sein Leben. Er musste entscheiden. Und er nickte.

„Mach jetzt. Es ist okay. Kann... kann ich jetzt...gut gebrauchen... Kazuu..."

Oh, Scheiße. Ich machte es. Zog es auf. Achtete penibel auf die Dosis. Staute Kakashi' s Arm. Fand schnell eine Vene. Injizierte das Mittel. Drückte Kakashi' s Hand. Strich über seine blutende Stirn.

„Kakashi... Es tut mir Leid... Bitte...verzeih... mir.."

„Kazuu... Kazuu... Ich... bin müde.."

Es fing schon an zu wirken. Drei Minuten später schlief er.

Sanjala leitete mich an. Wie ich korrekt das Kunai entfernte. Die Blutung unter Kontrolle hielt. Die Schnittverletzung steril vernähte. Ich kontrollierte immer wieder seine Atmung. Das war das größte Risiko bei dem Mittel. Atemstillstand. Aber Gott sei Dank, gab es keine Zwischenfälle. Die Behandlung dauerte wohl etwa zwanzig Minuten. Aber mir kam es vor wie Stunden. Immerhin verarztete ich meinen eigenen Bruder. Und das war wirklich schlimm. Hatte die ganze Zeit Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Aber es hatte geklappt. Kakashi schlief praktisch seelenruhig. Sanjala verarztete meinen Knöchel. Meinte, sie würde unsere anderen Verletzungen behandeln, wenn wir uns erst ausgeruht hätten. Ich habe zwar wohl eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber das Risiko, ich würde nicht mehr aufwachen, bestünde nicht. Wahnsinn. Diese Sanjala. Was konnte sie eigentlich nicht? Sie war so weise. Sie kannte unsere Familie besser als wir. War praktisch eine Ärztin. Und sie war körperlich stark. Sie und ich. Wir schafften es tatsächlich meinen schlafenden Bruder von dem Küchentisch zu hieven und in Sanjala' s Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Kakashi... Wieso hatte ich das nur getan? Ich hatte ihn so stark verletzt. Ich war es.

„Sanjala... Ich habe ihn nicht verdient. Du hast doch gesehen, wie ich bin. Damals hatte ich Iruka schon so schwer verletzt. Aber jetzt meinen eigenen Bruder... Ich habe es nicht verdient, zu leben... Ich habe Kakashi nicht verdient..."

„Sag das nicht, meine kleine Freundin."

Wieder ihre Wärme. Ihre Güte. Sie hielt meine Schultern.

„Du bist ein liebes Mädchen, Kazosomane. Aber du bist verwirrt. Und dein Bruder ist es auch. Ihr braucht euch. Er braucht dich, genauso, wie du ihn brauchst. Genauso, wie du wohl deine Freundschaft zu den jungen Umino brauchst. So, wie du grad von ihm gesprochen hast, habt ihr noch Kontakt?"

„Er ist mein bester Freund. So etwas, wie ein Bruder. Aber anders als er."

Ich sah zu Kakashi.

„Kakashi und ich... wir haben jetzt wohl über drei Monate gestritten. Ich... ich... wir konnten am Schluss nicht einmal für fünf Minuten im selben Raum sein, ohne uns so richtig anzufallen. Und jetzt... mein Gott... ich... ich habe ihn ein Messer in den Körper gejagt. Ich habe ihn fast getötet. Aber er ist mein Bruder. Meine Familie."

Da lag er. Schlafend. Mit einem riesigen Pflaster an der Seite, welches die frische Naht schützen sollte. Kakashi.. Warum musste nur dieser Streit sein? Ich hatte angefangen. Ich war total ausgerastet. Wegen Kotetsu. Und das, obwohl sich Kakashi längst bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Obwohl Kotetsu Kakashi längst verziehen hatte. Aber ich musste ihn natürlich ständig provozieren. Und das war das Ergebnis. Es war einfach meine Schuld.

„Ruh dich aus, Kazosomane. Du bist erschöpft."

„Sanjala... Ich will bei Kakashi bleiben. Bis er aufwacht."

„Dann mach das. Bleib bei ihm. Aber ruhe dich aus. Ich werde einige Tinkturen für euch vorbereiten. Du schläfst jetzt, mein Kind."

Ja. Ich war müde. Sie hatte Recht. Ich brauchte dringend Schlaf. Wirklich viel Schlaf. Kakashi... Ich stieg zu ihm in das große Bett. Er schlief weiter. Atmete ruhig. Gleichmäßig. Trotz der offensichtlichen Verletzungen. Ich kuschelte mich an ihm. Achtete darauf, dass ich seine Verletzung nicht berührte. Seine Wärme. Es tat gut. Mal nicht zu streiten. Einfach mit meinen Bruder zusammen sein. Ohne Kampf. Ohne Streit. Kein Geschrei. Einfach nur die Wärme. Seine Nähe. Sie tat gut. Wirklich gut. Meine Müdigkeit. Sie wurde stärker. Ich brauchte meinen Frieden. Meine Ruhe. Meinen Bruder. In seiner Nähe konnte ich einschlafen. Ruhig einschlafen.

„Hey, Schwesterchen... du liegst auf der Wunde."

Kakashi...

Seine ruhige und doch schmerzverzerrte Stimme klang nicht zornig. Sie weckte mich auf. Ich regte mich. War neben ihm. Er sah mich klar an. Regte sich. Betrachtete das Pflaster.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?"

„Weiß nicht... Das Fentanyl hat dich ziemlich ausgeknockt. Aber ich bin wohl etwa eine halbe oder dreiviertel Stunde nach dir eingeschlafen... Kakashi... wie geht es dir?"

„Ich lebe noch... Kazosomane... wir sind ausgerastet..."

„Das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich wollte nicht kämpfen... Es überkam mich. Ich.. ich... ich..."

„Hey, beruhig dich doch."

Kakashi strich mir über mein Haar. Verzog das Gesicht. Presse schlagartig mit einer Hand gegen die Verletzung. Verdammt. Das mussten wirklich große Schmerzen sein. Da hatte ich wirklich Glück mit meinem Knöchel. Der war zwar ziemlich instabil – das Kunai musste meinen Knochen durchbrochen haben – aber die Schmerzen waren gut auszuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu seinen. Ich bemerkte schon, dass er sich wieder leicht krümmte. Heftig atmete. Scheiße.. Das wollte ich doch nicht.

„Kakashi!"

„Es geht schon.. Wir sollten vielleicht aufstehen..."

„Nein! Du bist zu stark verletzt."

Kurzes, zynisches Lachen. Er richtete sich unter leichten Stöhnen auf. Sah mich ernst an.

„Die Schutzkleidung auszuziehen war nicht gerade meine beste Idee. Hätte ich die Weste angehabt, wäre das Kunai niemals so tief stecken geblieben. Tja. Selbst Schuld."

„Schieb es nicht auf die Kleidung. Ich war es. Ich habe dich erstochen, verdammt."

„Du hast zugestochen, weil ich dich gewürgt habe."

„Du hast mich gewürgt, weil ich dich zuvor gewürgt habe..."

Kakashi seufzte nur. Stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Schien sich zu konzentrieren, weder vor Schmerz loszuschreien, noch von dem weiter leicht anhalten Betäubungsmittel einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch zu kriegen. Er lief ein paar Schritte – oder vielmehr schwankte er. Hielt sich an den Türrahmen fest. Versuchte ein Grinsen.

„Geht doch... mehr oder weniger. Hör mal, Kazuu."

Er wurde wieder ernst. Zog sein Tuch über sein Gesicht.

„Wir sollten nicht jetzt auch noch anfangen zu streiten, wer die Schuld an diesem ganzem Scheiß hat. Das hier zieht noch seine Kreise."

„Aber... Kakashi... ich..."

„Es war nur Zufall, dass du zuerst zugeschlagen hast. Du warst einfach schneller. Und glaub mir, wir zwei haben noch lange nicht alles gegeben. Komm. Steh auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch lang alleine stehen kann. Hilf mir, wenn es geht."

Ich tat, worum er mich bat. Hatte selbst die größte Mühe wirklich stabil zu stehen. Stützte Kakashi. Humpelte mit ihm aus dem Zimmer. Suchte unsere Gastgeberin.

„Sanjala? Alles okay? Wo bist du?"

„Wer ist diese Sanjala?"

„Siehst du gleich. Sanjala?"

Da war sie. Wieder im Wohnzimmer. Hatte vor sich mehrere Flaschen mit Tinkturen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gestellt. Streichelte gerade ihren Hund. Fing an, sanft zu lächeln, als sie uns sah. Ging sachte auf uns zu. Kakashi drückte mich fester an sich. Schien misstrauisch zu sein. Verschärfte seinen Blick. Ich flüsterte ihm nur ins Ohr.

„Bleib ruhig. Du kannst ihr vertrauen. Sie hat dich gerettet."

Sanjala schien seine Unruhe zu spüren. Blieb kurz vor uns stehen. Lächelte meinen Bruder ehrlich an.

„Kakashi Hatake. Einfach unglaublich, wie groß du geworden bist. Ich habe dich das letzte Mal gesehen da müsstest du... drei oder vier gewesen sein... Auf dem Gemüsemarkt."

„Gemüsemarkt?"

Kakashi krallte sich regelrecht an mir fest. Schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er stark unsicher stand. Starrte nur Sanjala an. Versuchte sie wohl in seine Erinnerung einzuordnen. Etwa ein oder zwei Minuten lang. Schüttelte dann ernst den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich erinnere mich nicht an Sie. Und eigentlich kaum noch an den Markt."

„Das ist schade, Kakashi. Du hattest immer zusammen mit deinem Vater deine Mutter bei ihrer Arbeit am Obststand besucht. Wolltest stets helfen. Bänke tragen oder Kundinnen die schweren Taschen nach Hause bringen. Warst immer so ein Gentleman. Nur, da hattest du auch immer dein Gesicht versteckt."

Ich musste grinsen. Diese Vorstellung. Klein- Kakashi. Tollend auf dem Markt. Nervte jeden unbedingt helfen zu wollen. Schade. An so eine Seite an ihm konnte ich mich nicht erinnern. Konnte sein, dass er noch vor dem Krieg nicht viel anders gewesen war. Aber ich war einfach zu jung, um es genau zu wissen.

Kakashi schien zu bemerken, was ich dachte. Stieß mich leicht an meine Seite.

„Hör auf zu grinsen. Ich weiß es doch gar nicht mehr. Wenigstens war ich nicht so schwierig wie du."

„Ja, ja. Schon gut... Hey...Halt dein Gleichgewicht."

Langsam wurde er schwer. Stolperte fast. Warf mich beinahe um. Das reichte. Wen wollte er damit etwas beweisen? Ich führte meinen Bruder zu der alten Couch. Setzte ihn dort ab. Sanjala half mir. Kochte dann Wasser.

„Ich mache euch einen Tee gegen die Schmerzen. Ein Bestandteil ist Morphium. Ich bitte euch also langsam zu trinken und aufzupassen. Vor allem du, Kakashi. Es sind noch Rückstände von dem Fentanyl in deinem Kreislauf. Junge. Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen? Bestimmt nicht wegen diesem Kampf."

Stimmte ja. Kakashi war sehr wütend gewesen, als er gekommen ist. Aber den Kampf hatte ich angefangen. Wegen diesem blöden Kanyouinjuu. Mein Bruder sah mich ernst an.

„Ich bin am Vormittag nach Hause gekommen. Habe dich gesucht. Hab bei den Uchihas nachgefragt. Die hatten mir gesagt, dass du noch am selben Abend verschwunden warst. Kotetsu sagte mir, du seihst bei ihm zusammengebrochen. Sein Vater und er hatten dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Aber am nächsten Morgen warst du weg. Nicht einmal der Hokage wusste, wo du warst."

Aber Kakashi war hier. Hatte Sanjala' s Haus gefunden. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Iruka hat es dir gesagt."

Sein ernstes Nicken.

„Und Nickey. Die zwei machen sich übrigens genauso Sorgen um dich. Wieso haust du einfach ab? Deswegen war ich so wütend. Ich komme zurück und du bist weg. Warst zuvor im Krankenhaus. Ich hatte mir wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Immerhin hatten wir zuvor gestritten. Ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht."

Kakashi...

Er hatte den Streit genauso wenig gewollt, wie ich. Und trotzdem sind wir so extrem aneinander geraten.

Kakashi...

Seine Verletzung. Wir waren beide noch weiter mit Kampfspuren versehen. Die zerissene Kleidung. Unzählige Hämatome. Schürfwunden. Platzwunden. Noch verkrustetes Blut. Und das waren nur die sichtbaren Traumata. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich wieder eine Rippenfraktur hatte. Die gebrochene Nase. Leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Die Stichwunde. Dadurch gebrochener Knöchel. Kakashi eben seine Stichverletzung. Die gebrochene Nase. Ich denke, er hatte auch einige Prellungen. Verstauchungen. Mann. Wir hatten uns so richtig zugerichtet. Scheiße. Kein Wunder, dass ich die Schmerzen nicht ausgehalten hatte, als das Kanyouinjuu aktiv war.

Kakashi...

Ich umarmte ihn. Fest. Wollte seine Nähe. Spürte seine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf. Er umarmte mich ebenfalls.

„Wir dürfen nie wieder so weit gehen, Kazuu."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid."

„Wir müssen miteinander reden."

„Ja..."

„Sanjala- san?"

Kakashi drückte mich weiter, sah zu der alten Frau. Sie hatte uns gerade lächelnd zwei Tassen Tee auf den Tisch gestellt. Ich sah sie nicht an. Hatte meinen Kopf gegen Kakashi' s Brust gedrückt. Genoss seine Wärme.

„Sanjala- san. Warum ist meine Schwester hier bei Ihnen? Warum ist sie weggelaufen?"

„Es ist das Kekkei Genkai. Das Kanyouinjuu."

„Kanyouinjuu... Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Ein Kekkei Genkai?"

Er löste sich von mir. Sah mir klar in die Augen.

„Was bedeutet das? Ein Kekkei Genkai? Die Hatake besitzen keines."

„Der Taj- Clan aber. Kanyouinjuu – die Einfühlung... es ist so... überwältigend... Es hatte mich überfordert. Die ganzen Emotionen. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht ins Dorf zurück. Kann mich noch nicht den Gefühlen anderer stellen. Kakashi... Ich muss noch hier bleiben. Trainieren.. Ich will das Kanyouinjuu trainieren. Sanjala kann mir dabei helfen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich muss das Kanyouinjuu kontrollieren."

Schweigen. Stille. Ich denke, Kakashi musste verarbeiten. Nachdenken. Umarmte mich wieder. Flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Wenn es für Sanjala- san in Ordnung ist, bleibe ich bei dir. Ich hatte Iruka befohlen, zumindest dem Hokage deinen Aufenthaltsort mitzuteilen. Und ich habe eine Woche Urlaub. Ich will bei dir sein. Ich will alles über dieses Kekkei Genkai erfahren. Will wissen, wie ich dir helfen kann. Und wir werden uns aussprechen. Wir müssen uns endlich vertragen, Kazuu. Wir müssen verhindern, dass es wieder so weit kommt. Wir müssen diesen sinnlosen Streit beenden."

Kakashi hatte Recht. Sanjala. Diese weise, gütige Frau. Sie könnte uns helfen. Dieser Ort. Es hatte schon bei Iruka und mir geholfen. Kakashi und ich. Wir mussten uns vertragen.

Das Kanyouinjuu...

Mein Kekkei Genkai. Ja. Kakashi musste genauso viel darüber wissen, wie ich. Denn es war nicht nur mein Erbe. Er hatte es auch. Bei ihm würde es niemals aktiv werden. Aber Kakashi besaß ebenfalls das Kanyouinjuu. Und er könnte mir helfen. Bei meinem Training. Es würde uns gut tun. Ganz sicher. Sanjala lächelte. Fasste leicht an Kakashi' s Schulter.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du noch zu Besuch bleibst. Ich kümmere mich um euch beide. Heile eure Wunden. Ich werde euch so gut ich kann helfen. Unterrichten. Trainieren. Ihr werdet jetzt für eine Woche meine Schüler sein."

Sanjala. Ihre Güte. Ihr Lächeln. Ihre Wärme. Nun fasste sie auch meine Schulter.

„Ich bin immer für euch da. Ihr werdet euch wieder vertragen. Du Kakashi und du Kazosomane. Die Hatake- Geschwister."

**Kapitel 26: Training, Aussprache, Kontrolle – Ich will endlich Frieden**

Die Woche war gut. Wirklich gut. Von der Früh bis zum Mittag hatte ich mit ihr mentales Training, während sich Kakashi ausruhte. Seine Wunden auskurierte. Und viel las. Er hatte von Jiraya ein Buch geschenkt bekommen. ‚Icha Icha paradise' Autor war der Sannin selbst. Kakashi schien dieses Buch geradezu zu verschlingen. Nutzte jede freie Minute. Einmal wollte ich ihm das Buch wegnehmen und einen Blick erhaschen. Er hatte mich tatsächlich angeknurrt und gesagt, Minderjährige dürften es nicht lesen. Aha. Heißt, ich will nicht wirklich wissen, was er da las. War sowieso mit dem Training beschäftigt.

Chakrakontrolle. Den Chakrafluss spüren. Das Kanyouinjuu ständig aktivieren. Deaktivieren. Die richtige Symbiose erlangen. Meine eigenen Gefühle kennen. Überhaupt. Emotionen auseinander halten. Sie einzeln zu benennen. Dafür verwendete Sanjala Dias. Einzelne Bilder, die nachgewiesen bestimmte Emotionen auslösten. Zum Beispiel. Hundewelpen, Kätzchen. Babys. Diese lösten den sogenannten Beschützerinstinkt aus. Ein schwieriges Gefühl. Eigentlich kaum zu beschreiben. Man will einfach... die Unschuld wahren. Es war eigentlich mehr ein Bedürfnis als ein Gefühl. Bilder vom Krieg. Natürlich Entsetzen. Trauer. Ohnmacht. Blumenwiese. Ein Wasserfall. Die Sonne. Zufriedenheit. Wärme. Genugtuung.

Diese Bilder. Das hatte drei Tage nach den Kampf mit meinen Bruder stattgefunden. Er war mit mir im selben Raum. Lehnte sich an einen Schrank. Las fasziniert sein Buch, während ich mit meinem aktiven Kekkei Genkai diese Diashow betrachtete und versuchte die einzelnen Emotionen auszusortieren.

Da war plötzlich noch ein Gefühl. Nicht ausgelöst von diesem Bild. Nicht von Sanjala.

„OH GOTT! KAKASHI! DU SCHWEIN!"

Zu viel. So viel wollte ich niemals über ihn wissen. Nie. Nie. Bäh! Der Kerl. Ich war aufgesprungen. Hin und her gelaufen. Musste mich abreagieren. Mein Kanyouinjuu deaktivieren. Hörte Sanjala nur schimpfen, was denn jetzt schon wieder los sei. Ich konnte nicht still stehen. Das hatte mich jetzt zu sehr aufgeregt. So peinlich. Mein Bruder. Kakashi hatte von seinem Buch aufgesehen. Mich mit überzeugendem Argwohn angesehen.

„Hat das jetzt einen Grund so rumzubrüllen?"

„KAKASHI! DU...DU... DU BIST ECHT WIDERLICH!"

„WAS? Schrei mich nicht so an!"

„ABER...ABER... DU..DU. DU BIST ECHT PERVERS! WAS IST DAS NUR FÜR EIN BUCH?"

So widerlich. Ekelig. Dieser Kerl! Boah. Er fühlte sich erregt. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich erregt. So widerlich. Das wollte ich doch nicht wissen. Er war mein Bruder. Bäh. Ekelig. Und er schien auch bereits verstanden zu haben. So rot hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Sanjala schaffte es nicht, ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Kazosomane. Dein Bruder ist ein Mann. Gewöhn dich daran."

„DAS IST ABER WIDERLICH!"

„Führ dich nicht so auf, Mann."

Kakashi wirkte sehr grimmig.

„Ich habe dir das Theatralische nicht beigebracht. Du nervst mich."

„Du regst mich auf. Ich muss trainieren, Kakashi!"

„Nervensäge! Ich geh ja schon."

Er ließ mich alleine. Mann, oh Mann. Klar. Er hatte ja auch ein eigenes Leben. Und wir wollten einfach über gewisse Dinge des Anderen nicht Bescheid wissen. Das war einfach nur... bäh!

Sanjala griff leicht meine Schultern. Sah mich etwas fordernd an.

„Hör mal, Kleine. Atme tief durch. Denke nicht mehr daran. So ist es nun mal. Konzentrier dich. Setz dich wieder auf das Sofa. Wir sollten weiter machen. Ist dein Kanyouinjuu aktiv?"

Kopfschütteln meinerseits. Ich hatte es ziemlich schnell deaktiviert. Diese Kontrolle hatte ich zumindest drauf. Also weiter durchatmen. Wieder Konzentration auf das Wesentliche.

Training.

Nachmittags hatte ich sozusagen frei. Na ja. Eher Trainingspause. Sanjala übertrug Kakashi und mir Aufgaben. Aufgaben, die wir zusammen erledigten sollten. Kräuter sortieren. Fisch fangen. Kochen. Alte Bücher abstauben. Einfache Arbeiten. Aber wir waren zusammen. Es war etwas Anderes. Sonst hatten wir bestenfalls zusammen trainiert. Schon mal zusammen gegessen oder auch mal geredet. Aber das. Das hatten wir nicht getan. Es waren einfache arbeiten. Arbeiten, die uns ermöglichten, miteinander zu reden.

Wir sammelten gerade Feuerholz. An unserem fünften Tag. Es war eigentlich das erste Mal, das Kakashi das Haus weiter verließ. Wir waren noch verletzt. Ich selbst schaffte es jedoch, nicht mehr zu humpeln. Und ich hatte keine gebrochenen Rippen – wie vermutet. Sanjala meinte, sie seien gestaucht. Also kein Krankenhausbesuch notwendig. Die anderen Verletzungen würden mit der Zeit von selbst heilen. Kakashi' s Stichverletzung war schlimmer als meine. Er benötigte immer noch Schmerzmittel. Aber wenigstens wurde das Morphium durch das deutlich schwächere Novalgin ersetzt. Ein Schmerzmittel mit deutlich weniger Nebenwirkungen und geringerer Suchtgefahr.

Zum Teil musste ich Kakashi noch stützen. Eine Chance ernsthaft miteinander zu reden.

„Kazuu... Du bist sehr schwierig im Moment. Weißt du das?"

Ich war schwierig? Ja... Ja, er hatte Recht. Immerhin hatte ich genug Mist gebaut in den letzten Monaten. Die Streitereien. Dann den Blödsinn in dem Dorf. Allerdings zählte ich meine Tätowierung nicht dazu. Die würde ich nie bereuen. Aber ja. Ich war wohl wirklich schwierig. Also nickte ich. Ich konnte ein leichtes Lächeln unter seinen Tuch sehen.

„Wenigstens siehst du es wohl ein."

„Wie du das so sagst. Klingt, als würde ich nichts Anderes mehr machen."

„So sieht es zumindest aus. Du bist fünfzehn. Verdammt. Warum bist du schon fünfzehn?"

Kakashi blieb stehen. Stellte sich mir gegenüber. Hmm. Ja. Jetzt war der Unterschied nicht mehr so groß. Kakashi war noch größer als ich. Aber nicht einmal mehr einen Kopf. Ich war kein Kind mehr. Und das war sichtbar. Deswegen konnte der Kampf überhaupt so hart verlaufen. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich es niemals geschafft gegen ihn so anzutreten. Da hätte er mich einem richtigen Schlag ausknocken können. Aber jetzt. Kakashi war erwachsen, Und ich war auf dem besten Weg dahin. War kein Kind mehr. In nur ein paar Jahren würden wir wohl fast auf der selben Ebene stehen. Ja. Dann würden wir schon fast gleichgestellt sein. Physisch. Psychisch. Schon bald würde unser Altersunterschied nichts mehr ausmachen. Nicht mehr so auffällig sein. Das wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst. Kakashi... ich hatte ihn schon bald erreicht. War es das, was ihm nicht gefiel? Das ich bald erwachsen sein würde?

„Kakashi..."

„Weißt du, Kazuu. Die ganzen Jahre über waren wir so oft getrennt. Ich habe kaum mitbekommen, wie du wächst. Jedes Mal. Ich habe so viel verpasst. Und das wird in Zukunft auch so weitergehen. Wir sollten unsere wenige gemeinsame Zeit nicht damit verbringen uns gegenseitig so zu quälen."

„Kakashi... du hast ja Recht... Aber beantworte mir eine Frage. Warum hattest du Kotetsu angegriffen?"

„Kazosomane..."

„Nein, Bruder. Das wollte ich dich damals fragen, bevor ich so rumgesponnen habe."

Wenn wir uns vertragen wollten, dann sollten erst einmal die offenen Fragen geklärt werden.

„Ist es, weil er ein Hagane ist? Sein Vater hat es mir erzählt. Erzählt, dass er einer von ihnen war. Von denen, die Vater gerettet hatte und er ihn fallen ließ. Hasst du deswegen etwas meinen Freund? Sag es mir, Kakashi."

Seufzen. Kakashi griff meine Schultern. Sah mich direkt an. Hatte eine ernste Mimik aufgesetzt.

„Hör mir jetzt mal gut zu, Kazuu. Dass Kotetsu der Sohn von Riorito Hagane ist, hat für mich keinerlei Bedeutung. Ich hege keinen Groll gegen diese Menschen. Was Vater tat, war nicht ihre Schuld. Es war einzig seine. Er hatte sich entschieden, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Obwohl er wusste, dass wir zwei dann alleine sein würden. Und ich habe auch nichts gegen Kotetsu Hagane. Ich kenne ihn ja kaum. Ich war vollkommen übernächtigt. Fix und fertig. Das entschuldigt nichts. Ich weiß. Aber als ich gehört hatte, dass meine kleine Schwester plötzlich eine Beziehung hatte, bin ich einfach ausgerastet. Kotetsu ist nicht gerade ein schüchternes Mäuschen. Er hat sich mit mir angelegt. Da muss ich schon sagen, Respekt."

Witzig, Kakashi. Ich verschränkte meine Arme. Versuchte, nicht auf seinen Witz einzugehen.

„Kakashi. Das ist nicht lustig. Du hast ihn fertig gemacht."

„Kazosomane. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht geschalten. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich muss die ganze Zeit erwachsen sein. Immer meine Ruhe wahren. Ich kann nicht so emotional handeln, wie du. Ich bin der Ältere von uns. Ich muss der Vernünftigere sein. Aber das kann ich nicht ständig sein. Ich bin nur ein Mensch. Du bist wohl einer der Wenigen, die wissen, wie aufbrausend ich sein kann. Du weißt es doch. Es tut mir Leid, was geschehen ist. Aber ich bin einfach ausgerastet."

„Du musst der Vernünftigere von uns beiden sein... Kakashi... Ich wollte hören, warum du Kotetsu angegriffen hast. Und das hast du mir beantwortet. Kotetsu hatte dich im Übrigen gedeckt. Du wirst ihn nie wieder anfassen. Klar? Du wirst Kotetsu von nun an in Ruhe lassen. Er ist mein Freund. Er ist Tabu für dich."

Kakashi ließ mich los. Er wirkte so... beeindruckt. Steckte beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Seufzte.

„Und was wenn er dich verletzt? Es gibt einen Großen- Bruder – Ehrenkodex. An den muss ich mich doch halten."

Also ehrlich. Jetzt ärgerte er mich.

„Du verarscht mich doch."

„Ein bisschen. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben, wenn er dich verletzt? Du bist meine kleine Schwester."

Ich verstand ihn ja. Aber Kotetsu... Ich hatte ihn jetzt in den letzten Tagen, ja inzwischen Wochen verletzt. Einmal durch den Streit mit Izumo und dann – noch viel schlimmer – als ich ihn erst angemacht und dann abgewiesen hatte. Das war wirklich unfair gewesen.

Kotetsu...

Oh. Ich vermisste ihn. Das wurde mir gerade bewusst. Ich vermisste meinen Freund. Ja. Er war mein Freund. Ich war in ihn verliebt. So richtig verliebt. Und es war mein Gefühl. Ich hatte es nicht reflektiert. Nein. Es war mein Gefühl. Mein Gefühl. Ein echtes Gefühl. Kotetsu. Ich sehnte mich nach ihm.

„Hallo. Erde an Kazuu."

Fingerschnipsen. Ich griff nach Kakashi' s Hand. Stoppte so das penetrante Geräusch. Richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meinem Bruder.

„Du fasst ihn nicht an. Das meine ich ernst. Egal, was ist. Kotetsu ist für dich tabu. Das ist eines der wenigen Angelegenheiten, bei dem du wirklich kein Recht hast, dich da einzumischen. Auch, wenn du mein großer Bruder bist und du mich liebst und so etwas. Das wird niemals deine Sache sein."

„Das ist dein Ernst, nicht?"

Ich sah meinen Bruder an. So entschlossen, wie es nur ging.

„Ja."

Seufzen seinerseits. Ich wartete. Wartete, auf seine Reaktion.

„Also gut. Mir passt es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Du bist meine kleine Schwester. Ich will nicht, dass du leidest. Auf keinen Fall. Aber es ist dein Leben. Deine Entscheidung. Ich muss und werde es akzeptieren."

„Kakashi. Ich danke dir. Ehrlich.."

Ich umarmte ihn wieder. Wollte meine Dankbarkeit zeigen. Ja. Seine Akzeptanz war mir wichtig. Kakashi ist mein Bruder.

Wir hatten noch oft solche Gespräche. Das war bitter notwendig. Jeder von uns sprach über seine Gefühle. Wie wir uns entwickelt hatten. Unsere Ängste. Was uns in Zukunft noch erwarten würde. Wenn ich nicht trainierte, führten Kakashi und ich unsere Gespräche. In der Regel fast die ganzen Nächte durch. Aber wir mussten es einfach machen. Wir mussten miteinander reden. Sagen, was wir noch nie gesagt hatten. Und uns auch gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen konfrontieren. Mit unserer Wut. Auch unseren Sorgen. Wir waren wirklich oft kurz davor, wieder auszurasten. Zu Schreien. Den Kampf aufzunehmen. Wir konnten uns zurückhalten. Uns immer wieder beruhigen. Wieder weiter reden. Den Streit verbal lösen.

Reden tat gut. Wirklich gut. Ich glaube, nicht nur mir. Es war irgendwie so... wie damals, als Taichi starb. Als Kakashi mich wieder aufbaute. Mich aus der tiefen, gefährlichen Depression riss. Wir unterstützten uns gegenseitig. Mit dem Reden.

Die Woche war schnell vorbei. Die Wunden hatten sich stabilisiert. Zumindest musste ich nicht ins Krankenhaus. Kakashi wohl kurz reinsehen. Aber wir waren soweit. Sanjala hatte mich gut trainiert. Eine solide Grundbasis geschaffen. Die Kontrolle meines Kanyouinjuu würde ich nun durch Training erreichen. Aber ich war jetzt stabil genug. Stabil, um mich wieder unter die Menschen zu mischen. Stabil genug, um wieder mit Kotetsu zu reden. Und das wollte ich unbedingt. Dringend.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Sanjala. Herzlich. Diese alte, weise Frau. Sie hatte mir wieder so sehr geholfen. Und dieses Mal sogar meinem Bruder. Sie war für uns da. Sanjala, die alte, weise Frau.

Wir waren wieder im Dorf angekommen. Dieser Genma und Shusui Uchiha – Itachi' s Cousin und Obito' s kleiner Bruder – schoben Tordienst. Begrüßten uns. Fragten, wo wir bloß gewesen seien. Das Dorf rede schon über uns. Kakashi hatte nur abgewinkt. Die Verletzung bewusst unter seine Weste versteckt.

„Trainingsurlaub. Der Hokage wusste davon."

„Training? Du und deine Schwester? Und sie lebt noch?"

Ja, ja. Genma. Mach dich ruhig über mich lustig. Ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust mich ärgern zu lassen. Wollte nur eines. Stieß Kakashi leicht an.

„Ich gehe zu Kotetsu. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Er nickte nur. Meinte, er ginge in der Zwischenzeit zum Dritten. Der Uchiha sagte mir, ich solle mich beeilen, soviel er gehört habe, sei Kotetsu mit einem Team schon fast zu einer Mission unterwegs. Wenn ich ihn erwischen wollte, sollte ich wirklich kuschen.

Ich fand Kotetsu vor seinem Haus. Zusammen mit Izumo, Hayate – einem weiterem Chunin, der kaum älter war als ich – und einem Jonin in Kakashi' s Alter. Maito Gai. Ein ziemlich bizarrer Typ. Auffällige, dichte Augenbrauen. Die hässlichste Frisur, die ich je gesehen hatte – ein Topfschnitt. Und dann noch dieser grüne, hautenge Anzug. Das sah so... Nein, ich werfe jetzt nicht mit bestimmten Wörtern rum. Aber Maito Gai war stark. Ich war ihm ein paar Mal begegnet. Er stand in selbsternannter Konkurrenz zu meinem Bruder. Konnte auch mit ihm mithalten. Und mit Kakashi Hatake mitzuhalten, ja das war schon eine Leistung. Gai grinste mich fröhlich an.

„Kazosomane Hatake. Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht' s deinem Bruder? Ich würde gerne wieder gegen ihn antreten. Nach meiner Mission."

„Er ist beschäftigt. Kotetsu. Ich muss mit dir reden. Alleine."

Mein Freund hatte mich die ganze Zeit über nur kalt angesehen. Izumo hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt gehabt und ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert.

Verdammt, Izumo. Ich konnte diesen Kerl echt nicht ausstehen. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn sofort angegriffen. Aber das wäre absoluter Schwachsinn. Kotetsu war nach meiner Aussage hin auf mich zugetreten. Mich am Oberarm gepackt. Den anderen ‚fünf Minuten' zugeraunt. Mich mit ihm geschleift. Mir gegenüber gestellt. Mich wieder losgelassen.

„Also. Was willst du?"

„Du bist wütend."

„Tatsächlich? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Warum sollte ich wohl wütend sein? Nur wegen deinen Spielchen? Oder weil du einfach abhaust?"

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal und lass mich erklären."

„Nein!"

Autsch! Kotetsu hatte mich an meine Weste gepackt. Nach hinten gestoßen.

„Du bist nichts weiter als eine hinterhältige Ziege. Das Ganze ist für dich doch nichts weiter als ein Spiel. Du spielst mit mir. Mit meinen Gefühlen. Hast du eigentlich die geringste Ahnung, wie sehr du mich verletzt? Interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

„Kotetsu. Lass mich los. Bitte. Lass es mich doch erklären. Ich liebe dich."

Schlagartig löste er seinen Griff. Trat einen Schritt zurück. Sah mich äußerst kritisch an.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Kotetsu... Ich liebe dich..."

Das war spontan gewesen. Es kam einfach heraus. War ungeplant. Aber wahr. Ja. Ich – Kazosomane Hatake – liebte Kotetsu Hagane. Es war über diese Verliebtheit hinaus. Ich liebte ihn. Das war mir nun klar. Ja. Ich liebte Kotetsu. Er war meine Luft. Er war mein Leben. Meine Liebe. Meine Sehnsucht. Meine Träume. Er war der Richtige. Ja. Kotetsu. Ich liebte ihn.

Seine Reaktion kam prompt. Sprang wieder auf mich zu. Ein Griff wieder an meinen Hinterkopf. Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder. Unsere Zungen. Er küsste mich voller Leidenschaft. Ich genoss es. Ich liebte diesen Kuss. Von dem Mann, den ich liebte. Langsam löste er sich wieder. Grinste.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du blöde Kuh."

Wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Aber das entschuldigt nicht..."

Ein ziemlich lautes, penetrantes Räuspern unterbrach uns. Kotetsu seufzte. Ich sah zu Gai. Mann. Sein Lächeln. So freudig. Und doch vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid eure kleine Telenovela stören zu müssen. Kotetsu. Wir sollten eigentlich vor fünf Minuten Konoha verlassen haben. Wir sind im Zeitdruck. Verabschiede dich von ihr."

Verdammt. Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit. Kotetsu küsste mich noch einmal zum Abschied.

„Hör zu. Wenn ich komme, klären wir das, was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist. Okay?"

„Gut. Also, komm bitte zurück."

„Ich verspreche es dir."

Noch einmal ein Kuss. Anschließend löste sich Kotetsu entgültig von mir. Drückte kurz meine Hand. Lief zu seinen wartenden Teamkameraden. Ich stand etwas weiter entfernt. Sah ihm nach. Erhaschte einen Blick zu den anderen. Gai und Hayate schmunzeln. Klopften Kotetsu auf die Schulter.

Izumo.

Sein Blick war sehr eisig. Sah direkt zu mir. Wendete auch nicht, als Kotetsu nach ihm griff und auf ihn einredete. Klar. Das musste für ihn ein echt grausamer Augenblick gewesen sein. Immerhin hatte er mir die Feindschaft angekündigt. Ja. Irgendwann würde er versuchen, mich dafür fertig zu machen. Aber, Izumo, egal, was du vorhast, ich bin bereit. Ich werde mit dir um Kotetsu kämpfen. Egal, wie weit ich dafür gehen musste. Izumo würde mir die Beziehung nicht versauen.

Tests

Es war ein Tag später. Begann am frühen Morgen. Kakashi hatte seinen Bericht erstattet. Und zwar hauptsächlich über den Ausbruch des Kanyouinjuu. Der Dritte hatte von diesem Kekkei Genkai gehört. Aber selbst diejenigen, bei denen es ausgebrochen war, hatten es weniger verwendet. So war das Kanyouinjuu ein Mysterium im Dorf, welches entschlüsselt werden sollte.

Deswegen diese Test. Im Krankenhaus. Nicht nur ich. Sondern auch Kakashi.

Uns wurde das Blut abgenommen. EKGs geschrieben. Ultraschall, unsere Körper wurden geröntgt. Allgemeine Untersuchung. CT. MRT.

Irgendwann trug ich praktisch eine Haube mit Elektrolyten. Meine Gehirnströme gemessen. Einmal ohne aktiven Kekkei Genkai. Einmal mit. Überwiegend empfing ich Neugierde aus meiner Umgebung. Etwas weiter weg, wohl im Nebenraum, war jemand ziemlich genervt. Kakashi. Ja. Ich spürte, dass er es war. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie das mit dem Kanyouinjuu abläuft. Nur... jedes Individuum hinterließ so etwas... wie einen Schatten. Die Emotionen lassen sich praktisch zusammenstauen, sortieren. Bündeln. Aus diesem Bündeln war deutlich ein Schatten zu spüren. So etwas, wie das Karma. Oder das Chakra. Mit meinem Kekkei Genkai war ich in der Lage, Personen zu erkennen, auch wenn ich sie nicht sehe oder höre. Sie nicht einmal kenne.

Die letzte Untersuchung.

Was mich überraschte. Itachi und Nickey. Was machten sie hier?

Der verantwortliche Arzt klärte mich auf.

„Der junge Itachi Uchiha hat als bester sein Sharingan unter Kontrolle. Er wird deinen Chakrafluss lesen. Alles weist auf eine deutlich erhöhte Gehirnaktivität hin, wenn dieses Kekkei Genkai aktiv ist."

„Und deswegen noch mal ein Test? Hören Sie. Ich bin hier seit neun Stunden. Lasse mich die ganze Zeit untersuchen. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin müde."

„Kazosomane. Ich verspreche dir, dass dies der letzte Test sein wird. Stell dich Itachi gegenüber. Bitte."

Itachi trat vor. Aktivierte sein Sharingan. Hatte die Arme ungeduldig verschränkt. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr. Wollte es hinter mich bringen. Stellte mich ihm gegenüber. Mist. Itachi war in Zivilkleidung. Er war deutlich größer als ich. Hatte inzwischen lange Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Tiefe Augenringe ließen daraus schließen, dass er viel arbeitete und äußerst wenig Schlaf bekam. Seine desinteressierte Mimik zeigte seine ‚Begeisterung' auf. Hatte einen sarkastischen Ton aufgesetzt.

„Dabei haben wir es erfolgreich geschafft uns fast fünf Jahre aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Ja, ja. Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Itachi. Du bist gewachsen. Ich glaube, du bist sogar größer als Kakashi."

„Kazosomane. Wir verzichten auf den Höflichkeits- Small- Talk. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als hier mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Wie nett. Die Sache mit dem Keine- Freunde- sein. Das wir nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Er hatte es damals ernst gemeint. Wir lebten im selben Dorf und doch hatte ich ihn seit damals tatsächlich nicht mehr gesehen. Und jetzt wirkte er regelrecht genervt. Nickey hielt sich im Hintergrund. Schien eher argwöhnisch ihren Ziehbruder und mich zu betrachten. Sie hätte es lieber, wenn wir nicht so kalt miteinander umgehen würden.

Der Arzt trat zu uns. Sah Itachi ernst an.

„Sag mir, was du erkennst."

Itachi klang eher teilnahmslos.

„Der Chakrafluss ist unauffällig. Nur etwas wenig. Sie hat noch ungefähr 30% ihres Chakra übrig."

So wenig? Das Kanyouinjuu. Das kostete mich wohl eine Menge meiner Energie. Ich schwieg. Hörte Itachi zu.

„Keine besondere Aktivität in den einzelnen Arealen zu erkennen. Nichts Besonderes."

„Itachi! Sag das nicht so spöttisch!"

Nickey hatte aus dem Hintergrund heraus gerufen. Ich schwieg einfach verbissen. Verschränkte meine Arme. Itachi betrachtete mich weiter mit seiner undurchsichtigen Miene. Ich sah ihn nur kalt an. Hörte den Arzt noch sprechen.

„Kazosomane. Aktiviere jetzt dein Kekkei Genkai. Itachi. Konzentriere dich auf ihren Chakra."

Das Training mit Sanjala hatte schon fast Wunder vollbracht. Ich musste mich nicht einmal mehr anstrengen. Nur kurze Chakramanipulation und das war' s. Ganz automatisch.

Überrascht. Leicht müde. Wütend. Etwas beeindruckt. Genervt. Fast unterlegen. Kälte. Das waren seine Emotionen. Überhaupt. Die ganze Aura. Das ganze Bündel. Die Ausstrahlung um Itachi war so... so düster. Machte mir selbst sogar etwas Angst.

„Was siehst du, Itachi?"

Der Arzt bemusterte ihn. Dessen Stimme hatte sich deutlich verstärkt. Ich fühlte, wie seine Wut anstieg.

„Ihr Chakra in ihrem Gehirn ist um etwa 40% gestiegen. Es arbeitet autonom. Kazosomane. Schalt es aus."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Schalt dein Ding aus! Du wirst meine Gefühle nicht lesen. Das ist meine Privatsphäre."

„Klar. An deiner Stelle würde ich es auch nicht wollen."

Seine Wut stieg noch weiter an. Sogar Jähzorn. Dieser innere Itachi war das komplette Gegenteil, als der ruhige äußere Itachi. Das machte mich neugierig. Ich hatte einen Einblick, den nicht einmal Nickey bekam. Ich könnte das Mysterium Itachi Uchiha lösen. Und er war so richtig argwöhnisch.

„Ich kann den Fluss erkennen, Kazosomane. Schalt dein Kekkei Genkai aus. Ich warne dich nicht noch einmal."

Ich war ganz auf Itachi fixiert. Er war inzwischen drohend einen Schritt näher an mich herangetreten. Sah auf mich mit diesen gefährlichen, roten Augen herunter.

Nickey zog leicht an seinen Arm.

„Itachi? Was hast du?"

Nickey war besorgt. Beunruhigt. Leicht verwirrt. Der Arzt. Gefasst. Neugierig. Ebenfalls etwas beunruhigt. Merkte die drohende Gefahr.

„Kinder? Alles in Ordnung? Lasst uns das Projekt als beendet erklären."

Keinerlei Beachtung von uns. Ich war ganz auf Itachi fixiert. Las seine Emotionen, die sich immer krampfartig verhärteten. Itachi war schon ziemlich nah an mich herangetreten. Die Stimme gefährlich leise.

„Du deaktivierst jetzt sofort dein Kekkei Genkai. Kazosomane. Du wirst es bereuen."

„Deine Emotionen sind interessant. Lass sie mich noch weiter lesen."

„Also wirst du nicht auf mich hören?"

„Nein. Ich werde es nicht unterbrechen, Itachi."

Oh je. Sein Zorn. Das war jetzt viel zu viel. Stieg sofort an.

Itachi griff mit ausdruckloser Miene mit einer Hand meine Schulter. Die rechte Hand schoss fest nach vorne. Ein Faustschlag gegen meinen Bauch. Scheiße! Mir wurde schlagartig schlecht. Bekam kaum Luft. Hatte starke Schmerzen. Musste in die Knie gehen. Meine Arme gegen meinen Körper pressen. Mich leicht krümmen. Der Schlag war zu fest gewesen. Zu präzise. Beinahe hätte ich mich übergeben müssen. Der Arzt hatte sich zu mir gebeugt auf mich eingeredet. Ich hörte ihm nicht zu. Deaktivierte sofort mein Kanyouinjuu. Sah zu Itachi hoch. Nickey hatte ihn an seine Schultern gepackt. Ihn angeschrieen. Aber er... Itachi hatte mich nur kalt angesehen. War auf mich fixiert.

„Du wirst niemals wieder dieses Kanyouinjuu gegen mich verwenden. Du wirst nie wieder meine Gefühle lesen. Denn das ist einzig meine Angelegenheit. Nicht deine. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Du... Mistkerl. Mich einfach zu schlagen. Willst du, dass ich dich angreife?"

„Probier es ruhig aus. Aber, glaube mir. Ich bin stärker als du. Und das werde ich dir irgendwann beweisen."

Itachi hatte Recht. Es passte mir nicht. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war er wirklich stärker als ich. Er war eine komplett andere Liga als Izumo. Sogar anders als Kakashi. Itachi war gefährlich. Er würde bestimmt nicht aufhören, sollten wir gegeneinander kämpfen. Bei ihm wäre es wohl ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Itachi war für mich eine Gefahr. Jemand, mit dem ich mich lieber nicht anlegen sollte.

„Geh jetzt, Itachi... Nickey, bring ihn weg. Bevor das Ganze aus der Kontrolle gerät."

„Ist gut, Kazuu. KOMM MIT! DU BIST UNMÖGLICH, ITACHI!"

Ich sah zu, wie Nickey Itachi schreiend aus dem Zimmer führte. Hörte sie noch eine Weile lautstark mit ihm schelten. Ja. Nickey hatte ein gutes Organ. Der Arzt half mir beim Aufstehen. Untersuchte mich sofort. Seufzte erleichtert.

„Das gibt ein ordentliches Hämatom auf der Bauchdecke. Aber wenigstens hat er keinen weiteren Schaden angerichtet. Ich gebe sofort Fugaku Uchiha Bescheid. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Itachi das machen würde."

„Bitte... sagen Sie Fugaku nichts. Ich will kein Grund für einen Familienstreit sein."

Eigentlich wollte ich eher eine weitere Konfrontation mit Itachi vermeiden. Denn sollte Fugaku das hier erfahren, würde Itachi eine Menge Ärger bekommen. Und ich wusste, wem er dann die Schuld geben würde. Nein. Ich wollte niemals eine richtige Konfrontation mit Itachi Uchiha erleben. Er...

...macht mir Angst...

Scheiße. Itachi war so alt wie ich. Wir kannten uns von klein auf. Hatten nicht viel gemeinsam. Aber wir waren niemals zerstritten gewesen, oder so etwas in der Art. Aber seine Gefühle so zu lesen. Itachi war eine tickende Zeitbombe. Ja. Er hatte auch Liebe in sich. Aber er war so umgeben von... Dunkelheit. Reiner Dunkelheit. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er böse war. Aber er war ganz sicher gefährlich. Und in mich sah er... diese Gefühle... Als ich mein Kanyouinjuu aktiviert hatte, da hatte er eine Spur von Unsicherheit. Beinahe Eifersucht. Itachi... er sah in mich einen Konkurrenten. Er wollte der Beste sein. Das hatte er damals gesagt. Nicht nur der Stärkste aus seiner Familie. Nicht nur der Stärkste aus Konoha...

Da war noch ein Gefühl bei ihm gewesen... Eines, was ich vorher nicht hatte benennen können. Dieses Gefühl war es gewesen, was mir Angst gemacht hatte. Nicht Itachi selbst. Dieses Gefühl.

Der Hunger.

Der Hunger nach Blut. Der Hunger nach Macht. Schon beinahe Größenwahn. Ich glaubte nicht, dass es ihm bewusst war. Nein. Itachi wusste ganz sicher nicht, was in ihm drohte. Nickey würde er nie etwas antun. Seinen kleinen Bruder auch nicht. Das hatte er mir damals klar mitgeteilt. Aber sonst... Ja. Er sah in mir einen Konkurrenten. Und so war ich wohl jemand, der sich nicht mit Itachi Uchiha anlegen sollte.

Ich hatte wirklich nicht die Zeit, mir große Gedanken um meine Begegnung mit Itachi zu machen. Dafür sorgte schon das Krankenhaus. Wie der Arzt schon gesagt hatte. Ich war mit den Untersuchungen fertig. Genauso Kakashi. Es war Yoshio Masamo – der Chefarzt höchstpersönlich. Er war ein alter Mann, nicht viel jünger als der Dritte. Er kannte uns sehr gut. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte er Kakashi und mich behandelt. Wir waren bereits seit Jahren per du. Er hatte immer versucht uns ein Stück weit zu disziplinieren. Vergebens.

Heute bereitete er uns die Ergebnisse auf. Sah mich ernst an.

„Tja, Kazosomane. Es ist definitiv genetisch. Wir konnten Veränderungen in deinem Blut erkennen. Aber es war unmöglich das entsprechende Gen zu orten und herauszufiltern. Dieses Kanyouinjuu bleibt unantastbar."

„Ist auch ein Kekkei Genkai."

„Ja. Das ist schon recht seltsam. Immerhin kannte ich eure Eltern. Und noch andere Mitglieder des Taj- Clans. Niemand erwähnte jemals dieses Kekkei Genkai. Es ist unbekannt. Kazosomane. Ob du dein Kanyouinjuu aktiviert hast oder nicht, ist von der Außenwelt nicht erkennbar. Aber du musst aufpassen."

Aufpassen?

„Heute Nachmittag war dein Puls deutlich zu hoch, so wie dein Blutdruck und die Atmung. Hattest du Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ein bisschen. Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Von wegen. Du hast fast kein Chakra mehr übrig. Dein Gehirn kann diese Unmengen von Informationen nicht dauerhaft bearbeiten. Dein zentrales Nervensystem ist dann überarbeitet. Und dein Herz versucht die Chakrakontrolle zu übernehmen. Dadurch läufst du Gefahr, dass es überlastet wird."

Gehirn, Rückenmark, Herz. Alles arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Und liefen Gefahr zu versagen. Das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt sagen sollte. Ich fing doch gerade an, mich langsam an das Kanyouinjuu zu gewöhnen. Und jetzt? Was sollte jetzt passieren?

Ich spürte Kakashi' s Hand. Er wuschelte mir durch' s Haar. Wollte mich so trösten. Sah Yoshio gefasst an.

„Was bedeutet das für sie? Warum habe ich kein Kanyouinjuu? Wie kann ich meiner Schwester helfen?"

„Kakashi. Ich kann dir sagen, dass du es wohl auch hast. Dein Blutbild spricht zumindest dafür. Aber dass es nicht ausbricht... Liegt wohl an den y-Chromosomen. Bei dir wird das entsprechende Genom rezessiv sein. Bei deiner Schwester ist es dominant. Aber es ist gut möglich, Kakashi, dass du das Kanyouinjuu an deine möglichen Nachkommen weitervererben wirst."

„Schön und gut. Aber was bedeutet das für Kazuu?"

Yoshio wandte sich wieder an mich.

„Kazosomane. Du musst dein Kanyouinjuu kontrolliert verwenden. Üben. Du darfst es niemals überfordern. Das hält dein Körper nicht stand. Du Kakashi, musst sie beschützen. Vor sich selbst. Sie darf das Kanyouinjuu nicht überstrapazieren."

Nicht praktisch, Nicht gut. Also absolute Kontrolle. Und Kakashi sollte mich dabei unterstützen. Ja. Ich würde das Kanyouinjuu benutzen. Daran arbeiten. Es kontrollieren. Ich würde es schaffen. Ich würde mein Kekkei Genkai trainieren.

Und nicht nur das.

Ich würde mit Kotetsu reden.

Ich würde ruhiger werden.

Meinen Gefühlen vertrauen.

Und Itachi.

Ich musste dringend mit jemanden über Itachi reden. Was ich über ihn erfahren hatte.

Nickey.

Ich musste mit Nickey über ihn reden.

Denn sie liebte Itachi, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Das wusste ich.

**Kapitel 27: Noch mehr Aussprache – Ernsthaftigkeit und Freude**

Die Geschichte mit Itachi schlauchte mich. Seine Emotionen. Das war wohl einer der Nachteile meines Kekkei Genkai. Dieser Eindruck war intensiv gewesen. Zu intensiv gewesen. Ich wollte mit Nickey darüber reden. Aber war gerade das wirklich richtig? Ich meine, Nickey war schon immer sehr zerbrechlich gewesen. Emotional instabil. Und Itachi war das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben. Das hatte sie mir schon oft gesagt. Er war nicht wie ein Bruder für sie. Sie liebte ihn. Sie vergötterte ihn regelrecht. Auch, wenn sie es nie zeigte. Aber Itachi war Nickey' s Held. Wenn ich jetzt daherkommen würde und ihr sage, er sei höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gefahr für das Dorf. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie da reagieren würde. Aber ich konnte nicht nichts tun. Kakashi würde viel zu heftig reagieren. Und Kotetsu... zum Einen war er nicht da, zum Anderen... na, ich weiß nicht. Ich kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht der Richtige für dieses Thema war. Da blieb noch eine Person übrig. Eine verantwortungsbewusste Person, die Itachi auch kannte.

Iruka.

Er war viel in der Akademie. Hatte gerade neue Schüler bekommen. Darunter auch Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi' s jüngerer Bruder. Ich wollte unbedingt mit meinem besten Freund reden. Wollte ihn zwischen seinen Arbeiten abfangen. Um das zu schaffen, hatte ich mich in die Klasse dazugesellt, als teilnahmsloser Zuschauer. Hatte mich hinter die letzte Reihe gesetzt. Iruka beobachtet. Die Schüler beobachtet. Darunter ein auffällig Blonder. Ich erkannte ihn wieder. Das war der einsame Junge damals an dem Spielplatz. Jetzt legte er sich immer mit Iruka an. Ich musste mir bei seinen frechen Verhalten und patzigen Antworten das Lachen verkneifen. Die Schüler allgemein waren ziemlich... sagen wir mal, aktiv. Auch starrten sie mich immer wieder begeistert an. Ließen sich durch meine anonyme Anwesenheit ablenken, was Iruka nicht gerade begeisterte.

Ich musste weiter warten. Bis es endlich zur großen Pause läutete und die Schüler in den Hof verschwanden. Ich sah zu, wie Iruka noch die letzten Schüler aus dem Klassenraum schmiss und die Tür zumachte. Ein fordernder Blick von ihm. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Lehrerpult. Ich ging zu ihm.

„Interessante Klasse."

„Ja... Kazuu, ich habe gehört, du hast ein Kekkei Genkai? Bist du deswegen so ausgerastet?"

Nicken meinerseits. Ja. Ich hatte Iruka seit dem nicht mehr besucht.

„Es heißt Kanyouinjuu."

„Und was kannst du jetzt?"

„Empathie. Ich kann die Gefühle meiner Mitmenschen lesen und praktisch auch orten. Ich wurde gestern im Krankenhaus getestet."

„Aha. Gefühle lesen."

Schulterzucken seinerseits. Er sah mich klar an.

„Meine kannst du ruhig lesen. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse."

Er war der Erste, der das sagte. Alle, die ich zuvor gelesen hatte, waren weniger begeistert gewesen. Hatten sich zum Teil beschwert. Und was Itachi machte... das wisst ihr ja schon. Itachi!

„Iruka. Ich brauche einen Rat von dir."

„Ha. Interessant. Na dann. Rede."

"Es geht um Itachi Uchiha. Ich hatte ihn auch gelesen. Gestern."

Ich schilderte meine Erkenntnisse. Redete dabei leise. Versuchte, seine Mimik zu deuten. Das Kanyouinjuu würde ich jetzt nicht aktivieren. Fragte ihn, was ich jetzt machen solle.

Iruka stieß einen kleinen Pfiff aus. Sah mich ernst an.

„Bist du dir sicher mit deiner Beobachtung?"

„Er hatte diese Emotionen. Aber ich weiß nicht, in wie weit Itachi selbst bewusst ist, was er im Inneren darstellt."

„Du musst es weitergeben. Die Anbu wird dann Itachi beobachten."

„Iruka. Er ist selbst Mitglied der Anbu. Das klappt nicht. Und außerdem wird er es bemerken. Und er wird schlussfolgern, dass ich es war, die seine Kameraden auf ihn gehetzt hat. Dann macht er mich entgültig fertig."

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Kazuu? Ich habe dir gerade einen Rat gegeben."

„Das war doch kein Rat. Was ich von dir wissen will, soll ich mit Nickey reden? Was wird sie dann machen?"

Sein Stirnrunzeln. Iruka fing an mich zu ignorieren. Begann einige Regeln an die Tafel zu schreiben. Ich wartete eine Weile.

„Iruka? Rede doch mit mir."

Er schrieb ungehindert weiter, während er sprach.

„Warum willst du ihr das antun?"

„Ich tue ihr nichts an. Aber Nickey ist wohl die Einzigste, die wenigstens ein bisschen an Itachi rankommt. Sie kann ihn beobachten. Sie würde Veränderungen als erstes mitbekommen. Und sie könnte ihn im schlimmsten Fall aufhalten."

„Wir reden hier von Nickey. Sie hat ja jetzt noch nicht den Tod ihrer Familie verkraftet, und da war sie fünf. Die Uchiha sind ihre heutige Familie. Und vor allem Itachi. Das weißt du. Mit ihr über seine Gefühle zu reden. Zu sagen, Itachi sei in der Lage ein Verbrachen zu begehen. Das ist geradezu pervers."

„Ich würde es nicht so ausdrücken, wie du gerade, du Blödmann."

Oh Mann. Iruka wendete schlagartig. Warf gekonnt die Tafelkreide in seiner Hand nach mir. Traf mich an meiner Stirn. Sah mich grimmig an.

„Nenn mich nicht Blödmann, du Kuh."

„Autsch. Schon gut. Soll ich jetzt mit Nickey reden oder nicht?"

„Ich persönlich würde sagen, du solltest dich eher Itachi selbst stellen. Ihn mit deiner Beobachtung konfrontieren."

„Du spinnst doch. Soll ich mich umbringen lassen?"

„Itachi bringt dich nicht um. Er prügelt dich höchstens grün und blau. Das bist du doch schon gewohnt."

„Iruka!"

Sein Grinsen. Dieser Depp. Also, meine Mitmenschen machten es mir wirklich schwer ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich bin extra gekommen, um mal vernünftig zu agieren. Und was machst du? Hör auf mich zu verarschen."

„Wow. Jetzt beruhig dich mal. Du gibst dir ja tatsächlich mal Mühe."

Ich sah ihn nur kalt an. Versuchte etwas, dass mir Sanjala beigebracht hatte. Um mich zu beruhigen.

„Eins...Zwei... Drei... Vier..."

„Was machst du jetzt schon wieder?"

„Stör nicht. Ich zähl bis zehn... fünf... sechs."

„Warum? Du hast echt einen Knall."

Das hilft mir nicht, Iruka. Ich atmete tief durch. Immerhin hatte ich einen doch recht aufbrausenden Charakter. Und das sollte ich schon reduzieren.

„Ich zähle, um ruhig zu bleiben. Oder willst du einen Kampf? Aber dann musst du mich zuerst angreifen. Ich fange nicht an."

Lachen seinerseits. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Bleib ruhig. Aber jetzt mal zum Punkt."

Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Du wolltest keinen Rat von mir. Du wolltest nur mit jemanden sprechen. Und du wirst dich nicht aufhalten lassen. Wenn du mit Nickey reden willst, rede mit ihr. Aber erwarte nicht gerade Freudensprünge von ihr."

„Das ist mir schon klar. Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast."

Das meinte ich ernst. Es hatte gut getan, dass ich reden konnte. Auch, wenn er Recht hatte. Ich würde zu Nickey gehen. Ich nickte zum Abschied, wollte schon zur Tür. Hörte einige Kinderstimmen von draußen. Und noch Iruka.

„Kazuu!"

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Den Türgriff in der Hand. Was wollte er jetzt schon wieder.

„Du hast Angst vor ihm, nicht? Du hast Angst vor Itachi."

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Iruka. Sein Blick ernst. Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Ich sah ihn direkt an. Angst? Ich? Ich bin Kazosomane Hatake. Es gehörte viel dazu, dass ich Angst habe. Aber...

Ja... ja. Damals hatte ich Angst vor Itachi Uchiha.

Ich setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, winkte ab.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Iruka."

Verließ ihn. Musste nun zu Nickey.

Ich musste mit ihr reden.

Ich hatte Glück. Itachi war wieder auf eine Mission geschickt worden. Nickey trainierte mit ihren – inzwischen vier – Wölfen. War begeistert als sie mich sah. Umarmte mich. Strahlte leicht.

„Du hast alle Tests überstanden. Das freut mich."

„Ja... Mein Kanyouinjuu ist jetzt offiziell bestätigt. Hör mal, Nickey... wegen Itachi..."

Sie lachte. Stieß mich leicht an meiner Schulter.

„Weißt du wie gemein ich gestern noch zu ihm war? Ich habe natürlich nichts Onkel Fugaku gesagt, aber ich habe Itachi erst angeschrieen und ihn dann drei ganze Stunden geschnitten. Bis er sich dann kleinlaut für sein Verhalten entschuldigt hat. Und dann habe ich ihm noch das Abendessen übergekippt. Rein aus Versehen, versteht sich von selbst."

Ich konnte nicht lächeln. Sah sie weiterhin ernst an. Ich musste sie jetzt damit konfrontieren. Nickey schien ein ungutes Gefühl zu bekommen. Ihre Mimik veränderte sich. Von dem fröhlichen Lächeln zu einem argwöhnischen Blick.

„Kazuu... Was hast du?"

„Es geht um Itachi. Du weißt ja, dass ich das Kanyouinjuu bei ihm verwendet habe. Und wie er darauf reagierte."

„Na hör mal. Das ist grade mal einen Tag her. Klar weiß ich es noch... Auch, dass du sagtest, an seiner Stelle hättest du genauso reagiert."

„Ja... Nickey.. Itachi' s Gefühle. Es war so... düster.. Kalt.."

Der Blick von ihr. Versteinert. Die Stimme leicht drohend.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ich seufzte. Es musste einfach raus. Ich stand ihr gegenüber. Dummerweise war sie inzwischen sogar ein klein wenig größer als ich.

„Nickey. Itachi ist machthungrig."

„Ja und?"

„Gefährlich machthungrig. Nickey. Itachi ist eine tickende Zeitbombe."

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Du bist nur wütend, weil er dich besiegt hat."

Nickey knurrte direkt. Die Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Sie war wütend. Wirklich wütend. Sie schrie mich nicht an. Und das war immer gefährlich.

„Kazuu. Wieso sagst du so etwas? Itachi ist ruhig. Ja. Er ist ehrgeizig und stark. Das macht ihn nicht zu einer Gefahr. Itachi ist immer für mich da. Und er kümmert sich lieb um Sasuke, wenn er die Zeit dazu hat. Er ist freundlich, loyal und beliebt. Itachi ist alles andere. Nur keine Gefahr für mich."

„Für dich nicht. Für Sasuke auch nicht. Aber ich habe die Wahrheit gesehen. Er ist machthungrig. Gierig. Zornig. Wütend. Einfach nur düster. Auch verwirrt. Er liebt dich und Sasuke. Das ist klar. Euch rührt er nicht an. Aber Itachi ist klar eine Bedrohung. Du musst dich um ihn kümmern. Auf dich hört er."

Nickey schritt hin und her. War wohl leicht verwirrt. Hatte schon wenige Tränen in den Augen. Ihr gefiel es nicht. Nicht ihr Itachi. Ich kannte sie gut. Wie schon gesagt, er war ihr Held. Ihr Ein und Alles. Und dann komme ich daher und sage, er sei eine Gefahr für das Dorf. Ich hatte es nicht ausgesprochen. Aber sie wusste, was ich meinte. Nahm ein Kunai aus ihrer Tasche. Schleuderte es gegen einen Baum.

„ITACHI WIRD DAS NIEMALS TUN! ER IST EIN GUTER MENSCH! ITACHI IST NICHT BÖSE!"

„Nickey... das habe ich nie gesagt. Nur... das waren einfach seine akuten Emotionen. Hör, vielleicht ist es nur eine Phase. Vielleicht ist er auch nur überarbeitet. Vielleicht irre ich mich. Aber ich kann es nicht totschweigen. Itachi ist so unglaublich stark. Wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wenn seine negativen Gefühle schon lange bestehen. Wenn sie ihm bewusst werden. Wenn er so seine Kontrolle über sich verliert. Dann ist die Wahrscheinlich hoch, dass er in einem unbedachtem Moment ein Verbrechen begeht. Ein großes Verbrechen."

Schweigen.

Nickey starrte mich einfach nur an. Schluckte. Schwieg. Eine Minute. Zwei. Sie musste verarbeiten. Nachdenken. Drei Minuten. Vier.

„Sollte es soweit kommen... dann... dann steh ich ihm bei."

„Nickey... was wenn er ein Nuke-Nin wird?"

„Dann werde ich auch einer."

Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Ein Nuke-Nin zu werden. Es war nicht so schwer, wie es erschien. Ein großes Verbrechen. Keine Reue. Das war Verrat. Fehler machte jeder. Unfälle passieren. Auch konnte man austicken. Aber das Wichtigste war, zu bereuen und den Fehler einzusehen. Würde Nickey Itachi folgen, dann wäre es auch ihr Ende. Natürlich. Wir redeten natürlich von einem Hypothetischen Fall. Aber trotzdem. Ein Nuke-Nin. Sie würden von der Anbu gejagt werden. Und wahrscheinlich getötet. Das wäre wirklich grausam.

„Nickey. Du weißt, was das bedeuten würde."

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass etwas passieren wird. Dass du Recht hast. Aber wenn, ich stehe Itachi bei. Egal, was ist."

„Nickey..."

Nein. Das wollte ich doch nicht. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass irgendetwas mit Itachi war. Was ist, sollte dieser Fall letztendlich doch eintreten? Nickey war meine beste Freundin. Meine Teamkameradin. Was sollte ich nur machen, wenn dieser Fall eintritt? Sie würden sie beide jagen. Sie verfolgen. Nickey und Itachi wären dann verloren. Nein. Das wollte ich nicht.

„Nickey... sollte es wirklich einmal soweit kommen, dann... Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man euch nicht jagt. Ihr sollt eure Ruhe haben. Du musst dich dann um Itachi kümmern."

„Kazuu..."

„Ich kenne dich, Nickey. Du willst festhalten, was du liebst. Und ich werde dich beschützen. Und ich kann nur dich beschützen, wenn ich Itachi beschütze. Das ist mir klar. Ich habe nicht die Macht zu verhindern, dass ihr einen Eintrag in das Bingo-Buch bekommen würdet. Aber ich werde alles machen, damit ihr nicht von der Anbu gesucht werdet."

„Danke... Aber wie willst du das machen? So rein theoretisch gesehen."

Klar. Wir sprachen immer noch über die Theorie. Ich hoffte ehrlich, dass es niemals zu einer Praxis kam. Es gab nur wenige Möglichkeiten, die Anbu abzuhalten.

„Nickey... ich kann es nur tun, wenn ich sozusagen bürge. Das heißt, ich würde die Verantwortung übernehmen. Solltet ihr dann auffällig werden, so dass die Jagd unvermeidbar ist, werde ich die Führung übernehmen. Ich würde euch suchen. Euch finden. Zur Rede stellen. Ich würde euch auffordern zurück in das Dorf zu gehen. Euch euren Taten zu stellen. Die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Stille. Dieses Gespräch. Es passte mir nicht. Es hatte eine unangenehme Wendung angenommen. Es war ernst. Wir sprachen alles rein theoretisch. Falls. Wenn. Sollte. Würde... Aber es könnte durchaus zu einem Zwischenfall kommen. Aber ich hoffte, es würde niemals passieren. Genauso Nickey.

„Kazuu. Was, wenn ich mich weigern würde, nach Konoha zurück zu kehren?"

Ich fürchtete diese Frage. Die Regeln waren klar. Sollte dieser Fall eintreten, da gab es kein Wenn und Aber. Es war nur noch eine Konsequenz. Nur eine Maßnahme.

„Solltest du dich weigern, Nickey. Oder Itachi. Dann habe ich keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich dich nicht retten kann, muss ich dich töten."

Es war ausgesprochen. Ich musste selbst schlucken. War den Tränen nahe. Bitte, lass uns dieses Gespräch beenden. Bitte. Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Bitte.

Nickey versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Was denkst du? Wie würdest du dich verhalten, wenn Kakashi ein Verbrechen begehen würde? Lass uns das hier nicht einseitig machen."

Kakashi? Mein Bruder? Ein schweres Verbrechen. Darüber hatte ich nie nachgedacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es bei ihm jemals so weit kommen würde. Aber was würde ich dann machen? Na, ja. Eigentlich klar.

„Ich würde ihm folgen. Kakashi ist mein Bruder. Nichts ist wichtiger als er. Nicht einmal Konohagakure."

„Siehst du. Und mir geht es genauso. Lass uns einen Blutschwur machen."

„Blutschwur? So ernst?"

Blutschwur. Das war nichts Kleines. Das war schon beinahe eine Verpflichtung. Etwas, woran man sich halten sollte. Ich sah zu, wie Nickey ihr Kunai aus dem Baum herauszog. Ihren rechten Handschuh auszog und einen doch recht tiefen Schnitt in ihre Handinnenfläche durchzog.

„Kazuu. Lass uns etwas schwören. Sollte jemand von uns jemals zu einem Nuke-Nin werden, übernimmt der andere die Bürgschaft. Sollten wir uns dann jemals sehen, und der Verstoßene weigert sich nach Konoha zurück zu kehren wird der Andere versuchen ihn zu töten. Nur Gott alleine weiß, was passieren wird. Sollten wir uns jemals als Feinde begegnen, werden wir bis zum Tod kämpfen. Wie du schon sagtest. Wenn du nicht retten kannst, musst du töten. Das ist das Schicksal. Das ist unsere Aufgabe."

Nickey hatte Recht. Auch, wenn es hart war. Gerade als Freund ist man regelrecht zu dieser Aufgabe verpflichtet.

Ich zögerte nicht lange. Zog an meinem linken Arm den Stulpen hoch. Nahm ihr Kunai. Und schlitzte mir die Innenfläche auf.

Blutschwur.

Meine Hand traf ihre. Unsere Lebenselixiere vermischten sich miteinander. Es war ein Schwur. Wir mussten uns von nun an daran halten. Und hofften innig, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde.

Wir beschlossen, dass niemand davon erfahren sollte, zumindest so lange, bis es soweit war. Vor allem Iruka würde sich da aufregen. Sagen, dass wir verrückt seien. Er war unser bester Freund. Wir waren Team 2. Und er stand somit genau in der Mitte. So oder so. Er würde Verluste machen. Nein. Iruka sollte davon nichts erfahren. Und mit ein bisschen Glück müsste er das auch niemals.

Ja. Diese Itachi- Geschichte schlauchte mich.

Aber wenigstens bekam ich schon bald eine Ablenkung. Nach langer Zeit wieder eine richtige Mission. So konnte ich auch mein neues Kekkei Genkai einsetzen.

Wir waren zu viert. Genma hatte die Leitung, dazu zwei weitere Chunin. Einer etwa so alt wie Kakashi – Edna – einer war wohl zwei oder drei Jahre älter als ich – Shui. Wir leisteten Begleitschutz für einen Kronzeugen, der in Iwagakure eine Organisation aufdecken und kaltstellen sollte – Yakamura. Ich war gut auf dieser Mission. Wir wurden ständig angegriffen. Führten unzählige Kämpfe gegen Söldner. Die immer schnell beendet waren. In unserer dritten Nacht waren wir misstrauisch. Wir waren bereits in Iwa. Der Stichtag stand kurz bevor. Aber keine Angreifer. Dabei waren wir im Wald. Viele Versteckmöglichkeiten. Viele Angriffsmöglichkeiten. Aber es kam nichts. Keine Angreifer. Keine Söldner. Keine feindliche Shinobi. Nichts.

„Mann. Mir ist langweilig. Ich dachte A-Rank- Missionen seien spannender."

„Verschrei es nicht, Shui."

Genma klang streng. Wir saßen um den schlafenden Yakamura. Unterhielten uns ernst. Shui war auch eher ein unruhiger Typ. Reinigte wohl zum sechsten oder siebten Mal seine Kunai und Shuriken. Nur damit er etwas tat. Er sah unseren Anführer leicht bissig an.

„Genma – taicho. Hier ist es absolut still. Sogar die Ratten schlafen."

Leichtes Lachen von Edna und mir. Shui hatte Recht. Sogar die Tiere waren ausnahmslos friedlich. Nichts rührte sich. Genma blieb ernst.

„Ihr solltet wachsam bleiben. Wir schieben jetzt Nachtschicht. Immer zu zweit. Die anderen können schlafen. Hier dauern die Nächte länger. Ich würde sagen zweimal vier Stunden. Also. Wer von euch will als erstes Wache halten?"

Wir jüngeren meldeten uns sofort. Shui war sowieso schon überdreht. Und ich strotzte auch nicht gerade vor Müdigkeit.

Ach ja. Wachdienst... LANGWEILIG! Um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben, spielten wir Armdrücken und Daumencatchen etc. Langweilten uns.

„Verdammt. Wie lange noch, Kazuu?"

„Noch über zwei Stunden. Was jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ist doch nichts los. Hey. Du hast doch so ein Kekkei Genkai. Hab ich zumindest gehört."

„Ja. Kanyouinjuu."

„Das ist so richtig geil. Wie war das? Du kannst Gefühle lesen?"

Ich musste lachen. Der helle Wahnsinn. Wir hatten uns eigentlich noch nie vorher gesehen und er wusste schon darüber Bescheid.

„Jap. Das ist es."

„Kannst du auch sehen, was sie träumen?"

Er nickte zu den Schlafenden. Ach, komm schon. Wie soll denn das gehen können?

„Nein. Ich bin keine Traumseherin."

„So meine ich das doch nicht. Pass auf. Ein guter Traum gute Gefühle. Alptraum, schlechte Gefühle. Feuchter Traum, er..."

„Hab' s verstanden. Du willst, dass ich ihre Gefühle lese? Das mache ich nicht. Ist nicht gerecht."

Shui zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wie sollen sie das je erfahren? Nun mach schon. Mir ist wirklich langweilig. Oder hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Du hast Recht. Es ist langweilig. Außerdem will ich wissen, wie weit mein Kanyouinjuu reicht. Eines solltest du wissen, da es für mich noch neu ist, kann ich es noch nicht ganz kontrollieren. Ich kann es nicht auf einzelne Personen fixieren. Das heißt, ich werde deine Emotionen ebenfalls lesen."

„Umso interessanter. Dann mach endlich."

Ich grinste. Das würde spaßig werden. Und ein gutes Training. Ich konzentrierte mich kurz. Aktivierte mein Kanyouinjuu.

Oh Scheiße!

Da waren deutlich mehr Emotionen vorhanden, als die von uns fünf. Wow. Dieses Kekkei Genkai war wirklich mächtig. Dreizehn... Fünfzehn... Achtzehn. Ja. Ich zählte achtzehn Auren, die uns umgaben. Achtzehn – mir fällt kein passenderes Wort dafür ein – Emotionsbündel. Wir waren umzingelt. Diese Individuen waren ungeduldig. Strotzten vor Erwartung. Aggression. Überheblichkeit. Streitlust. Blutdurst.

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Weckte leise Genma und Edna. Beantwortete flüsternd den fragenden Blick meines Kommandeurs.

„Taicho. Wir wurden umstellt. Achtzehn Mann. Immer in dreier Teams. Nördlich von uns, westlich, südlich, östlich. Weiter süd- östlich und süd-westlich."

„Gut gemacht, Kazosomane. Macht euch bereit."

Genma nahm wie üblich eines seiner Senbon in den Mund und gab sich gelassen. Machte uns mit ein paar militärische Handgriffen klar, dass wir uns in Kampfstellung begeben sollten. Alles geben. Vier zu achtzehn. Schade. Da bekam jeder nur maximal sechs Gegner. Wirklich schade.

Es ging schnell los. Das waren irgendwelche Schlägertypen, wohl geschickt von dieser Organisation. Immerhin war das etwas gegen unsere Langweile. Es war interessant. Das waren irgendwelche bullige Typen. Die arbeiteten wohl weniger mit ihrem Verstand. Dafür hatten sie die entsprechende Menge an Muskeln und vor allem an Energie. Genma war der einzigste von uns, der mit Waffen – seine Senbon – und Nin- Jutsu kämpfte. Wir anderen suchten den Nahkampf. Shui und Edna schienen genauso von Tai- Jutsu begeistert zu sein, wie ich. Und wir schafften es. Machten unsere Feinde regelrecht platt. Einen hatte ich sogar in seine Weichteile getreten. War amüsant zu sehen, wie der Kerl sich krümmte. Und dabei war er über zwei Köpfe größer als ich gewesen. Oh, ja. Diese Mission war durchaus belustigend. Und hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich mit meinem Kanyouinjuu noch lange nicht am Ende der Entwicklung angekommen war.

Die Mission war pünktlich und erfolgreich beendet. Ich konnte mit mir zufrieden sein. Genma und der Dritte waren es auch. Ich wurde von ihnen für meine Leistungen gelobt. Erhielt noch fünf weitere A und B- Missionen. Endlich konnte es mal aufwärts gehen.

Ja.

Endlich wurde ich wieder etwas beliebter. Mein Ruf verbesserte sich deutlich. Meine Leistungen erhöhten sich. Der Respekt, den ich erhielt, genauso. Praktisch gesehen hatte sich meine berufliche Karriere deutlich gesteigert. Kakashi war ebenfalls wieder aktiv und oft weg.

Wir waren Shinobi mit Leib und Seele.

Aber da war ja noch etwas. Die Liebe.

Kotetsu war beinahe drei Monate weg gewesen. Drei ganze, unendlich lang wirkende Monate, bis er endlich wieder nach Konohagakure zurückkehrte.

Drei Monate, bis ich ihn endlich wieder sah.

Kotetsu – meine Liebe.

**Kapitel 28: Liebe und Leidenschaft – Du und ich sind perfekt, Kotetsu**

Wir redeten. Ich berichtete über mein Kanyouinjuu. Dass es das gewesen war, was mich damals so ausrasten ließ. Kotetsu selbst schien ziemlich beeindruckt.

„Krass. Das ist echt heftig. Trotzdem war es fies von dir, dieses ständige Anmachen und dann Fallen lassen. Das war so richtig unangenehm. Jetzt machst du es doch auch."

Hmm. Könnte er Recht haben. Kotetsu saß auf seinem Bett, ich saß auf seinem Schoß und hatte mich zu ihm gedreht. Die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Runzelte die Stirn.

„Soll ich nicht? Ich finde dich aber heiß. Und ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich doch auch. Aber ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wie weit du gehen willst. Das macht mich fertig, Kazuu. Deine Spielchen."

„Ich spiele nicht mit dir, Kotetsu."

Ich küsste ihn herzlich. Strich über seine Weste. Ich liebte seine Nähe. Ich liebte seine Lippen. Seinen Körper. Die Haut. Seine Muskeln. Die wilden Haare. Seine Augen. Oh, Gott. Seine Augen. Darin konnte ich mich immer verlieren. Schätze, meine Hormone standen im krassen Gegensatz zu meiner Vernunft. Denn Eines wollte ich noch nicht.

„Kotetsu. Ich bin noch nicht ganz soweit mit dir zu schlafen. Aber nicht mehr lang."

Ich küsste ihn noch mal. Er grinste. Wurde dann wieder ernst. Flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Damit wir uns verstehen. Es wäre nicht nur _dein_ erstes Mal. Aber ich will dich so sehr, dass ich es kaum ertrage. Und das ist schrecklich. Da kriege ich ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Kotetsu... Ich seufzte. Er hatte ja Recht. Meine Leidenschaft für ihn war ebenfalls unglaublich groß. So groß, dass ich mich kaum zurückhalten konnte. Aber es musste einfach sein.

„Kotetsu. Ich will dich auch. Aber... noch nicht. Ich meine, was, wenn etwas dabei passiert? Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Wir schützen uns natürlich."

„Ich kann trotzdem schwanger werden. Ein kleiner Riss würde ausreichen."

Ja. Es war die Schwangerschaft. Einfach das Risiko. Krankheiten konnten wir beide ausschließen. Als Shinobi wurde man regelmäßig kontrolliert. Und jetzt mal ehrlich. HIV, zum Beispiel. Wir hatten als Chunin das deutlich höhere Risiko über Kreuzungen mit dem Blut infiziert zu werden, als über Sex mit einem anderen Shinobi. Kotetsu schien weniger begeistert.

„Du meinst, was wir machen würden, wenn es passieren würde?"

„Ja."

Er löste sich leicht von mir. Dachte nach. Grinste dann. Küsste mich innig.

„Dann behalten wir es. Ganz klar."

Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, war es das Romantischste, was er sagen konnte. Es gab viele Männer, die den Frauen die Schuld in die Schuhe schoben. Sie deswegen verließen. Sie zwangen, ihre Kinder zu töten. Aber Kotetsu. Für fünfzehn war das eine erwachsene und reife Einstellung. Aber trotzdem

„Kotetsu. Du bist fantastisch. Aber ich will noch kein Risiko. Weißt du. Sollte ich ein Kind bekommen, würde das das Ende meiner Shinobi- Laufbahn bedeuten. Zumindest dann, wenn ich verantwortungsvoll sein will. Ich könnte niemals ein unschuldiges Wesen mit hineinziehen."

„Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast. Verdammt."

Er ließ mich von sich runter gleiten. Warf sich auf sein Bett. Lag auf den Rücken, die Arme verschränkt hinter den Kopf.

„Vernunft ist doch total scheiße."

Ich musste kurz auflachen. Legte mich zu ihm. Sah ihn tief in seine Augen. Oh Gott. Diese Augen. Diese geheimnisvollen, dunklen Augen. Ein Mysterium. So fröhlich. Und doch so ernst. Spitzbübisch und doch weise. Einfach perfekt. Ich strich über seine Haare.

„Auch wenn Sex jetzt nicht drin ist. Aber gegen das hier, hat niemand was."

Ich beugte mich zu ihn. Wieder wilde Küsse. Sinnlich. Leidenschaftlich. Einfach fantastisch.

„Und gegen mehr Haut gibt es auch nichts zu sagen."

Sein Grinsen. Es schien ihn zufrieden zu stimmen. Er legte mich sachte auf meinen Rücken. Zog seine Weste aus. Ich meine. Und mein Shirt. War oben nur noch in meinem BH. Ja. Wir würden jetzt nicht miteinander schlafen. Aber alles andere. Das war gut. Kotetsu zögerte kurz. Zog dann seinen Pullover aus. War jetzt wieder oberkörperfrei. Beugte mich zu mir. Liebkostete meinen Hals. So gut. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Warm. Ich spürte seine Hand angenehm meine Taille entlang streifen. Dann meine Arme. Diese Berührungen. Sie kitzelten leicht. Hinterließen ein angenehmes Gefühl an meiner Haut zurück. Seine Lippen. So sinnlich. Ich musste ihn berühren. Strich über seine Bauchmuskeln. Küsste seine Brust. Es war alles so intensiv. So wunderschön intensiv. Kotetsu löste sich kur von mir.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das hier nicht gerade förderlich für unseren Vorsatz ist?"

Verdammt. Ich küsste noch seinen Hals. Er lag inzwischen auf mir. Hielt mich fest in seinen starken Armen. Warum musste er das jetzt sagen?

„Mist. Ich sollte auf meine eigene Worte hören, was? Ich glaube, das wird schwieriger als gedacht."

„Aber du willst es durchziehen. Zu warten."

Ja. Das wollte ich. Aber dieser schöne, wunderschöne warme Moment. Er war einfach so unglaublich.

Ich wollte Kotetsu wieder küssen. Er drückte mich sanft, aber bestimmt in das Bett zurück. Grinste spielerisch.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber wenn du dich nicht zurückhalten kannst, muss ich der Vernünftigere von uns beiden sein."  
"Kotetsu..."

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du noch nicht soweit bist. Wenn wir jetzt Sex haben würden, würdest du das höchstwahrscheinlich bereuen. Und lieber warte ich, als dass das passiert. Und um uns das zu erleichtern, sollten wir uns wieder anziehen."

Er stieg von seinem Bett. Schnappte sich seinen Pullover. Zog ihn wieder hastig an. Küsste mich noch einmal, bevor er mir mein Shirt zuwarf.

Gemein. Das war einfach gemein. Mir war so heiß. So angenehm heiß. Ich wollte doch mehr. Anscheinend sagte mein Blick so ziemlich alles aus. Kotetsu grinste nur.

„Jetzt weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt. Du solltest jetzt gehen. Meine Eltern dürften bald nach Hause kommen und wenn sie mich so mit dir erwischen, bin ich so gut wie tot. Und außerdem muss ich jetzt dringend ganz lange, eiskalt duschen."

Ja. Es war schon gut zu erkennen. Diese Delle. Seine Erektion. Aber er hatte Recht. Nein. Ich war noch nicht soweit. Aber ich musste wohl genauso kalt duschen. Ich zog mich wieder komplett an. Stand ihm gegenüber. Küsste ihn noch einmal. Und griff an seinen Schritt. Fühlte die Delle. Löste mich dann wieder von ihm. Flüsterte ihm in's Ohr.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir nicht mehr allzu lange warten werden. Und dann wird es bestimmt großartig. Ich liebe dich, Kotetsu."

Seine beeindruckte Mimik. Er konnte wohl kaum Worte fassen. Ich hatte ihn wohl mit dem Griff überrascht.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kazuu. Verdammt. Wir sind echt schlimm."

„Ich werde jetzt gehen."

Ich sah ihn nur nicken. Hörte ihn leise murmeln.

„Scheiße. Dusche. Eine Dusche. Dringend."

Ich öffnete sein Fenster. Sprang grinsend heraus.

Sah ihn noch kurz winken und dann sein Fenster wieder schließen.

Ja. Die Zeit mit Kotetsu konnte ich nur genießen.

Es war eigentlich schon fast Nacht, als ich unterwegs nach Hause war. Ich war noch in Kotetsu' s Nobelviertel. Hörte ein paar Jugendliche miteinander reden. Eine Stimme stach absolut heraus.

Komm schon. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Musste ich jetzt ausgerechnet ihm über den Weg laufen? Dieses Arschloch.

Izumo hatte mich entdeckt. War wohl etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Meter von ihm entfernt. Er hatte gerade mit drei anderen Jungen in unserem Alter geredet. Als er mich sah, versteinerte sich sofort seine Mimik. Sagte zu den anderen noch etwas und schritt ziemlich schnell auf mich zu. Dieser Dreckskerl. Er wollte also wieder Streit. Das konnte er haben. Ich setzte ebenfalls an. Ging auf ihn zu. Keifte ihn an.

„Was ist? Willst du einen Kampf?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Nur blöderweise habe ich Kotetsu versprochen, dich nicht anzugreifen."

Er stand mir gegenüber. Funkelte mich an.

„Hab gehört, du hast jetzt ein Kekkei Genkai. Wehe, du verwendest es gegen mich. ... Obwohl. Doch. Mach es. Dann habe ich einen Grund, dich entgültig fertig zu machen, Blauauge."

„Nur zu. Beleidige mich weiter. Greif mich an. Mach ruhig. Denn dann habe _ich_ einen Grund, dich fertig zu machen."

Wir funkelten uns an. Dieser blöder Kerl. Seine Anwesenheit alleine machte mich schon streitlustig. Ihm ging es wohl nicht anders. Sofort packten wir uns an unsere Westen. Ein Faustschlag gegen sein Gesicht. Als Antwort schlug er mir in die Rippen. Scheiße. Izumo schupste mich.

„Du verdammte Kuh. Du lässt Kotetsu endlich in Ruhe."

„Du Versager."

Ich packte ihn. Warf Izumo mit mir um. Er saß kurz auf mir. Konnte dieses Mal keinen Treffer landen. Ich hatte ihn an seinen Nacken gepackt. Ihn von mir gerissen. Mich auf Izumo gesetzt. Seine Handgelenke gepackt und ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht.

„Du Loser. Ich bin stärker als du. Du wirst mich nie wieder besiegen."

„Oh nein. Das kannst du vergessen, du Miststück. Ich sagte doch, wir sind Feinde. Wir sind im Krieg."

„Sicher. Aber du wirst ihn nicht gewinnen. Damit das klar ist."

„Vergiss es. Aber wir sollten einige Regeln aufsetzen, was Kotetsu betrifft."

Dieser Mistkerl.

Ich schlug ihn hart in' s Gesicht. Oh, Mann. Sein Nasenbluten. Was für eine Genugtuung. Das hatte er verdient. Mist! Ich wurde von hinten an meinen Kragen gepackt. Von ihm weggezerrt. Diese anderen Jugendlichen. Zwei hielten mich fest. Der dritte half Izumo beim Aufstehen. Hielt ihn ebenfalls fest.

„Scheiße. Hey, Alter. Du lässt dich von einem Mädchen verprügeln. Das ist echt schwach, Mann."

„Schnauze, Kuno. Lass mich los. Ich mach dieses Drecksstück fertig!"

Dreckstück? Du verdammtes Arschloch. Du kannst mich mal. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, sah Izumo kalt an.

„Hey, du eifersüchtiges, manipulatives Schwein. Ich sage es dir ein letztes Mal. Kotetsu und ich. Das geht dich gar nichts an. Du bist sein bester Freund, schön und gut. Aber du führst dich auf, wie ein scheiß Diktator. Halt dich da raus. Sonst machen wir mal so richtig ernst. Dann werde ich all meine Kraft gegen dich einsetzen."

„Kuno. Lass mich los."

„Willst du das wirklich machen, Izumo?"

„Du lässt mich jetzt sofort los."

Sein Kumpel ließ diesen verdammten Kerl frei. Die anderen beiden hielten mich weiter fest. Wirkten weniger begeistert. Izumo stand ziemlich nah an mich heran. Flüsterte mir im Ohr.

„Wenn du mir drohst, wirst du es bereuen."

Ein Schlag gegen meinem Magen. Einer in mein Gesicht. Scheiße. Das tat echt weh. Dieser stechende Schmerz. Blut tropfte von meiner Stirn auf meine Kleidung. Eine verdammte Platzwunde. Dieser Feigling! Hatte mich geschlagen, während ich festgehalten wurde. Er packte wieder meine Weste, befahl den anderen mich freizulassen. Dieser Kerl! Ich griff ebenfalls seinen Kragen.

„Du bist ein elender Feigling."

„Und du eine kleine Schlampe."

„WIE HAST DU MICH GERADE GENANNT?"

„SOLL ICH ES DIR BUCHSTABIEREN? S-C-H-L-A-M-P-E!"

"DU DRECKSKERL! MACH WEITER SO UND ICH BRING DICH UM!"

„VERSUCH ES! VORHER MACH ICH DICH KALT!"

„HEY!"

Diese Stimme. Ich hatte schon meine Faust gehoben. Izumo ebenfalls. Wir wurden beide gepackt und auseinander gezerrt. Izumo zu Boden geschleudert. Iruka hatte mich gepackt und ernst geschüttelt.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?"

„Halt dich da raus, Iruka! Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Elterngespräch! Und was machst du? Wieder eine verdammte Schlägerei anzetteln."

„Ich habe nicht angefangen. Er war es."

Izumo war inzwischen aufgestanden. Seine Freunde redeten flüsternd auf ihn ein, er solle jetzt endlich aufhören. Iruka strich mir über das mit meinem Blut verklebte Haar. Fasste an meine Stirn. Scheiße. Dieses Brennen. Ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Kakashi ist ja nicht da. Komm mit zu mir. Ich versorg deine Wunde."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Ich oder Krankenhaus. Du hast die Wahl."

Sarkastisches Lachen. Izumo. Hatte unser Gespräch mitgehört. Gefährlich funkelnde Augen. Spöttisches Lächeln. Provozierende Stimme.

„Sieh einer an, Blauauge. Du bist ja doch eine Hure."

HURE? HURE? ER HATTE MICH TATSÄCHLICH GERADE HURE GENANNT! DAS REICHT! DEN MACH ICH KALT! DEN BRINGE ICH UM!

Ich wollte wieder auf Izumo losgehen. Wurde von Iruka festgehalten, wobei er durchaus seine Mühe damit hatte. Izumo wurde von seinen Freunden zurückgehalten.

Oh, Gott. Wie ich diesen Kerl hasse!

Iruka hielt mich weiter fest. Funkelte meinen Feind und seine Freunde ernst an.

„Ihr solltet jetzt nach Hause gehen. Und höre ich je wieder, wie du sie Hure oder Ähnliches nennst, werde ich mich einmischen. Und, glaube mir, _das wird kein Vergnügen für dich_."

Iruka hatte mich zu sich in seiner Wohnung gepackt. Mich unsanft in sein Bad gestoßen. Kam dann mit seinem Verbandskasten.

„Wasch dir dein Gesicht. Ich muss die Platzwunde nähen. Er hat dich echt durch das Stirnband hindurch getroffen."

„Iruka. Tu nicht so beeindruckt. Sonst mache ich mit dir weiter."

„Das wirst du nicht tun. Jetzt zieh den Stirnschutz aus und reinige dein Gesicht. Hör auf das, was ich sage."

Ich tat, was er befahl. Zwar grimmig, aber immerhin folgte ich. Mist. Das brannte echt wie die Hölle. Und dann das Blut. Der innere Bereich seines Waschbeckens färbte sich gut rot. Das war ein ordentlicher Treffer gewesen. Ich glaube, ich hatte fast fünf Minuten darum rotiert. Bis mich Iruka einfach packte und auf den Badewannenrand setzte. Hatte Alkohol in der Hand. Tränkte einige Tupfer damit.

„Und jetzt bleib ruhig."

„Pass du bloß auf. Warum hast du dich eigentlich eingemischt?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

SCHEIßE! Dieses Brennen, als er die Wunde desinfizierte. Ich war kurz davor vor Schmerz loszuschreien. Mein bester Freund machte unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Dieser Typ hat dich grade verprügelt. Da kann ich doch nicht einfach zusehen."

„Er hätte mich nicht fertig gemacht. Im Gegenteil... Sei bloß vorsichtig damit."

Er hatte tatsächlich Nadel und Faden in der Hand. Die klassische – und vor allem schmerzhafte – Notfallmaßnahme ohnegleichen. Iruka hielt ebenfalls eine kleine Dose mit Tabletten in seiner Hand. Spielte damit vor meiner Nase.

„Ich würde dir ja davon etwas geben, aber wie willst du sonst lernen, dich nicht ständig zu schlagen?"

„Pah. Ich brauche keine Schmerzmittel. Ich bin kein Weichei."

„Tz. Wie du meinst, Angeberin. Aber dann bleib jetzt still. Sonst wird' s wesentlich schmerzhafter für dich."

„Ja, ja. Das geht schon. Mach einfach."

AU! AU! AU! AU ! ICH UND MEINE BLÖDE KLAPPE ! WIESO MUSS ICH NUR SO DUMM SEIN! OH SCHMERZTABLETTEN! TRAUMHAFTE SCHMERZTABLETTEN! WARUM HATTE ICH EUCH NUR VERSCHMÄHT?

Und wie er grinste. Iruka versuchte nicht einmal ansatzweise seine Schadenfreude zu verbergen. Er arbeitete gründlich. Ich spürte jeden einzelnen Stich. Verdammt. Das dauerte ewig. Zumindest für mein Gefühl.

Endlich war er fertig. Betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Grinste mich an.

„Du hast es überlebt."

„Wie schön, dass du meine Schmerzen unterhaltsam findest. Erwarte nicht, dass ich mich bei dir bedanke."

„Du wirst dich wohl nie ändern. Komm, ich helfe dir aufstehen."

Er stützte mich. Die Verletzung an meiner Stirn brannte heftig. Mir war leicht schlecht.

„Ist dir schwindelig, Kazuu?"

„Nein... Es schmerzt nur etwas."

„Du schläfst heute bei mir. Ist doch besser, wenn du heute Nacht nicht alleine bist."

„Es wird schon gehen."

„Nein. Wird es nicht. Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Oder eine Blutung. Also keine Widerrede. Außerdem ist es sowieso schon halb drei."

Oh, Mann. Sein strenges Gesicht. Er würde ein ‚Nein' nicht akzeptieren. Und ich war auch wirklich müde. Könnte auf der Stelle sofort einschlafen.

„Schon gut, Iruka. Ich bleibe hier. Ich nehme die Couch."

„Du kannst auch mein Bett haben, Kazuu. Die Couch ist doch..."

„Couch, Iruka."

Ich legte mich dorthin. Starrte in die weiße Decke. Iruka seufzte bloß genervt, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und kam mit einer Wolldecke in der Hand zurück. Warf sie mir zu.

„Du bist schon richtig müde. Du schläfst allgemein zu wenig."

„Kann sein..."

Ich war wirklich kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Richtete meine Decke. Schloss meine Augen. Ich hörte, wie Iruka sich neben mir auf einen Stuhl setzte. Hörte ihn reden."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

„Wir können uns einfach nicht ausstehen. Oder besser, wir hassen uns."

„Wieso?"

„Izumo hat was gegen meine Beziehung mit Kotetsu..."

Wow. Mein Dämmerzustand trat ziemlich schnell ein. Iruka' s Stimme klang bereits fern. Wie von einer anderen Welt. Ich beantwortete seine Fragen eher automatisch. Nebenbei.

„Liebst du ihn? Diesen Kotetsu?"

„Ja..."

„Und da bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja..."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ihr zwei... das passt nicht."

„Wir passen schon..."

„Ihr seid euch ähnlich, so viel ich weiß."

„Sehr ähnlich... Deswegen liebe ich ihn... Denke ich..."

„Er wird dich früher oder später verletzen..."

„Nein... wird er nicht..."

„Glaube mir, er wird es tun. Er wird dich verletzen. Dann geht es dir wieder wie nach Sensei' s Tod."

„Nein... Iruka..."

„Doch. Du wirst dann wieder depressiv. Und was, wenn Kakashi dann nicht da ist?"

„Das wird nicht passieren... Jetzt lass mich schlafen."

Ich war kurz vor dem Wegdösen. Ich spürte seine Hand. Sie strich vorsichtig über meine Haare. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen. War so müde. Iruka klang sehr leise. Aber bestimmt.

„Kazosomane. Wenn es passiert, dann werde ich derjenige sein, der dich auffängt. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich lasse dich nicht fallen."

Iruka' s Worte. Ich hatte sie kaum noch wahrgenommen. Erst am nächsten Tag reflektiert. Da war er schon wieder in der Schule und unterrichtete. Egal, was Iruka meinte. Kotetsu und ich. Das war fest. Er würde mich nie verletzen. Niemals. Und ich würde es ihm genauso wenig antun. Niemals.

Es schien auch zu wirken. Aber anders als erwartet. Immer diese Missionen. So viele unzählige Missionen. Kotetsu und ich. Wir hatten keine Chance mehr uns zu sehen. War ich im Dorf, war er weg. War er daheim, hatte ich eine Mission. Hatten wir mal ausnahmsweise zur selben Zeit frei, betraf das nur wenige Stunden maximal drei Tage. Das war echt ätzend. Wir hatten einfach keine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zeit. Wir waren nicht einmal zu unserem Einjährigen zusammen. Okay. Wenn wir alle Tage abziehen würden, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, wären wir nur ½ Jahr zusammen. Maximal. Ich vermisste Kotetsu regelrecht. Wollte endlich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein. Sogar seinen Geburtstag hatte ich verpasst. So eine Scheiße. Deswegen begannen wir auch den Dritten zu nerven. Wenigstens an meinem Geburtstag wollte ich mit Kotetsu zusammen sein. So hätten wir seinen nachfeiern können. Ich probierte es fast zwei Wochen. Jeden Tag. Sprach den Hokage immer wieder um Urlaub für Kotetsu und mich an. Wie ich erfuhr, hatte Kotetsu das gleiche Getan, bevor er wieder auf Mission unterwegs war.

Und wir hatten Erfolg.

Mein 16. Geburtstag. Eigentlich waren sie alle weg. Kakashi und Nickey, die es inzwischen in die Anbu geschafft hatte, waren auf Mission. Iruka war in irgendeinem Seminar außerhalb des Dorfes. Aber Kotetsu. Er war da. Hatte mich zu einem der Ferienhäuser aus dem Besitz des Hagane- Clans eingeladen. An einer harmonischen Waldlichtung. Das Haus war klein. Aber gemütlich. Aus teurem Holz. Schöne Möbel. Viele Schnitzerein.

Kotetsu. Mal nicht in Uniform. Ohne Stirnschutz. Einfache Jeans. Schwarzes, elegantes Hemd. Sein Blick. Er wirkte begeistert. Ich hatte ausnahmsweise ein Kleid angezogen. Schwarz. Hauteng. Einen verführerischen Schlitz an meinem Bein. Tiefen Ausschnitt. Kurze Ärmel. Ich hatte es zuvor extra für ihn gekauft. Genau für diesen Blick. Kotetsu hatte einfach mal das Recht etwas zu sehen. Mein Schatz. Erste große Überraschung. Kotetsu hatte gekocht. Einen Candle- Light- Dinner vorbereitet. Aus eigenem Antrieb. Gedämpftes Licht. Ruhige Musik. Gott, sogar romantisches Feuer im Kamin. Der helle Wahnsinn. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich auf Romantik stehe. Aber offensichtlich tat ich es. Zumindest an diesem Tag.

Wir aßen zusammen. Strahlten. Unterhielten uns. Ich strich über Kotetsu' s Haare.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Kotetsu. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es schon weh tut. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen ohne dich. Lachen ohne dich. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Essen. Dir gehört mein Herz. Meine Seele. Mein Leben. Kotetsu. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Du bedeutest alles für mich."

Stille. Seine Augen. Dieses Mal war es Sehnsucht. Reine Sehnsucht spiegelte sich in diese traumhafte, glitzernde Augen. Sein sanftes Lächeln. Er nahm meine Hand.

„Kazuu... Ich weiß noch genau, wie wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Als du in mich gelaufen bist. Wir geflogen sind. Du warst so wild. Und du hattest vor nichts Angst. Später hast du mich aufgebaut. Mir Mut gemacht. Du bist mein Licht, Kazuu. Ich brauche dich. Ich brauche dich zum Leben. Ich brauche dich, um zu lieben. Kazosomane Hatake. Ich liebe dich."

Oh mein Gott. Kotetsu! Du bist der Beste! Du bist meine Liebe. Ja. Für immer meine Liebe. Eine kleine Schachtel. Er grinste. Reichte sie mir. Ich nahm sie.

Wahnsinn. Eine Kette. Eine silberne Kette. Diamantbesetzter Anhänger. Ein Schriftzug. Die Alte Schrift. Ja. Liebe. Es war das Wort Liebe. Unser zentrales Tatoo. Oh mein Gott. Das war einfach so... wunderbar. Kotetsu stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Ging zu mir rüber. Band mir das Geschenk um. So wunderschön.

„Kotetsu... das ist... echt... wow."

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Kazuu."

„Kotetsu..."

Ich stand auf. Küsste ihn wieder. Intensiv. Wild. Verführte seine Zunge. Einfach nur fantastisch. Löste mich dann sachte.

„Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich. Warte kurz hier."

Ich hastete schnell zu dem Hausflur. Hatte dort das kleine Päckchen erfolgreich versteckt. Ging wieder zu meinem Freund und übergab es.

„Ich wünsche dir auch noch nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er grinste. Öffnete es... und runzelte die Stirn. Wie er mich dann ansah. So richtig irritiert. Zog das Geschenk aus der Verpackung.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Hätte ich es sonst besorgt? Ich wollte es dir eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag schenken. Aber es ist auch nicht ganz uneigennützig."

„Wirklich, Kazuu?"

Ich nickte. Lächelte.

„Hast du nicht Lust eines jetzt zu verwenden?"

Sein überraschtes Grinsen.

Kondome.

Das hatte ich ihm geschenkt. Und es war nicht leicht, an sie heranzukommen, ohne dabei in den Tratsch des Dorfes zu gelangen. Der letzte, der davon erfahren sollte, war mein Bruder. Aber ich wollte es. Hatte mich nun entgültig dafür entschieden. Ja. Ich war endlich soweit. Ich wollte Kotetsu nun ganz spüren. Ihn lieben. Ich wollte mit ihm schlafen.

Kotetsu küsste mich zärtlich.

„Du bist wunderbar, Kazuu."

Wir intensivierten unseren Kuss. Ich liebte einfach diese Nähe. Kotetsu umarmte mich. Drückte mich fest. Ich wollte ihn dringend. Fing an seinen Hals zu liebkosten.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch... Komm mit.."

Er nahm sich ein Kondom. Führte mich küssend in das Schlafzimmer. Endlich. Endlich war es soweit. Das Warten hatte sich bestimmt gelohnt. Dies war ein perfekter Moment. Meine Leidenschaft. Meine Lust. Ich wollte ihn spüren. Jetzt. Küsste ihn wieder wild. Öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Fing wieder an, seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Fühlte seine Hände meine Haare streicheln. Effektives Küssen mit unseren Zungen. Sein Grinsen.

„Du hättest es auch nicht länger ausgehalten, oder?"

Ich musste grinsen. Ertappt. Setzte mich auf sein Bett. Zog ihn mit mir. Er warf sein Hemd auf den Boden. Drückte mich ganz auf das Bett. Lag neben mir. Küsste mich.

„Mir geht es genauso. Ich begehre dich. Deinen Körper."

Seine Hand. Er fing an mich zu streicheln. Erst meine Arme. Meinen Hals. Küsste dabei meine Stirn. Meine Lippen. Ich fühlte ihn über meinen Oberkörper streichen. Wollte mehr. Ich erwiderte seine Küsse. Strich wieder über seine nackten Muskeln. So warm. So angenehm. So schön. So heiß. Unsere Liebkosungen. Die Streicheleinheiten. Sein warmer Atem. Seine Lippen. Seine Zunge. Seine Haut. Seine Muskeln. Ich liebte es. Genoss es. Genoss es auch, als er anfing, mein Kleid hochzuziehen. Mit seinen warmen Händen meine Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Kam dabei immer näher an meinem Intimbereich. Ich wollte noch mehr. Mehr Haut.

„Warte, Kotetsu."

Ich grinste. Öffnete hastig seinen Hosenknopf. Er sprang lachend auf. Zog die Hose aus. Ich mein Kleid. So viel hatten wir noch nicht von uns gesehen. Waren in unserer Unterwäsche.

„Gott, bist du scharf."

Kotetsu küsste mich wieder. Saß nun auf mir. Küsste meinen Hals. Meinen Bauch. Ich genoss es. Ich genoss seine Berührungen. Seine Küsse. Diese Zärtlichkeit. Streichelte ihn wieder. Sein Körper. Die Muskeln. So stark. So männlich. Er war ein ganzer Kerl. Ich hatte so viel Glück. Er war charakterstark. Und Kotetsu sah einfach nur heiß aus. Ich wollte ihn. So sehr. So unglaublich. Ich ertrug es fast nicht mehr. Wurde jetzt aktiver. Kotetsu verstärkte seinen Druck. Seine Berührungen wurden deutlich intensiver. Ich wollte ihn spüren. Den Mann in ihm spüren. Ließ meine Hand unter seine Hose gleiten. Spürte ihn. Kotetsu war bereits erregt. Ich hatte zwar keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Aber er war bestimmt nicht klein. Ich tastete sein Glied. Streichelte es. Spielte damit. Eine komplett neue Erfahrung. Eine wunderbare Erfahrung. Kotetsu keuchte überrascht. Grinste.

„Dass du so drauf bist, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Mach weiter. Das tut gut."

Ich grinste. Liebte dieses Gefühl. Er lag sich neben mir. Ich hatte weiter die Hand in seiner Hose. Sein Glied. So warm. So steif. Neu. Angenehm. Ich intensivierte mein Streicheln. Spürte die Vorhaut. Fing an, sie langsam und gleichmäßig vor und zurück zu schieben. Kotetsu fing an meinen Oberkörper richtig zu küssen. Und ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern. Direkt unter meiner Hose. Ich spürte seine Finger. Sie kitzelten mich. Spielten mit meiner Klitoris. Schnellere Bewegungen. So heiß. So bombastisch. Einfach unglaublich. Ich musste genüsslich grinsen.

„Das ist wahnsinnig. Mir wird schon richtig warm."

„Nicht nur warm. Oh, Gott. Wenn du so weiter machst, komme ich."

Ich grinste. Dieses Mal fing ich richtig an, sein Glied wild durch zu rubbeln. Machte ihn so heiß. Kotetsu fing an mit seiner freien Hand an mit meinem BH zu spielen. Öffnete ihn gekonnt. Schmiss ihn aus dem Bett. Jetzt sah er mich. Ich hatte fast nichts mehr an. Sein Lächeln. Seine freie Hand wanderte zu meinen unbedeckten Brüsten. Strich erst vorsichtig darüber. Erhöhte seinen Druck. Fing an sie zu massieren.

„Sie sind perfekt, Kazuu. Du bist perfekt. Jede einzelne Zelle."

„Kotetsu... Du machst mich echt heiß..."

„Ich spüre es..."

Sein Streicheln war so unglaublich angenehm. So wild. Mir wurde wirklich richtig heiß. Seine Hand. Sie massierte meine Zone. Fester. Dann seine Finger. Zwei Finger. Sie waren in mir drinnen. So neu. Ungewohnt. So angenehm. Diese innere Hitze. Seine Finger drangen noch tiefer in mich ein. Je mehr und heftiger er mich befriedigte, umso wilder spielte ich mit seinem Glied. Es ging fast bis in die Unerträglichkeit. Es war eine wunderbare Unerträglichkeit. Kotetsu küsste mich noch mal. Seine Zunge. Schon fast penetrant in meinem Mund. Es war einfach toll. Wir schienen schon fast zu Einem zu verschmelzen. Kotetsu unterbrach kurz. Sah mich mit seinen wunderbaren Augen klar an.

„Willst du es jetzt tun? Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten."

„Zieh dir das Kondom über."

Sein Grinsen. Er folgte hastig. Zog sich nun ganz aus. Sein Glied. So steif. So verführerisch. So cool. Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Er streifte den Schutz über. Ich entkleidete mich schnell. Mir war so heiß. So unglaublich. Ich war ungeduldig. Erwartungsvoll. Ich wollte ihn spüren. In mir. Jetzt. Sofort. Kotetsu lag auf mir. Spreizte sachte meine Beine.

„Küss mich, wenn du es machst."

Kotetsu folgte. Spielte wieder mit seiner Zunge. Ich streichelte seinen Rücken. Weiter runter. Sein Steißbein. Dann sein Becken. So fest. So toll.

Jetzt.

Ich spürte ihn mit einem Ruck. Ein stechender Schmerz. Ein unglaublich angenehmer Schmerz. Er war in mir. Kotetsu war in mir. Keuchte kurz. Sah mich lieb an.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Es ist auch mein erstes Mal. Also vergib mir, wenn ich etwas falsch mache."

Falsch? Es fühlte sich toll an. Er fühlte sich toll an. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen.

„Du bist großartig, Kotetsu. Mach weiter. Ich will dich spüren."

Seine Bewegungen. Sein Becken. Ich küsste seinen Hals. Seine Muskeln. Sein Becken bewegte sich. Sein Glied. Erst langsam. Vorsichtig. Dann kräftiger. Fordernder. Süße Anstrengung. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. So heiß. Mir war heiß. Ich musste keuchen. Grinsen. Kotetsu auf mir. Wilder in seiner Bewegung. Immer wieder trafen sich unsere Zungen. Es erschien wie eine Ewigkeit. Fantastische Ewigkeit. Ich griff Kotetsu. Rollte ihn auf den Rücken. War auf ihn. Sein Glied. Er drang so noch tiefer in mich hinein. Ich bewegte mich auf ihn. Meine Hüfte. Genoss es. Liebte es. Dieses Spiel. Irgendwann richtete sich Kotetsu auf. Saß auf den Bett. Ich auf ihn. Eng umschlungen. Bewegten uns in einem einzigen Rhythmus. Wie ein gemeinsamer Herzschlag. Wir verschmolzen miteinander. Ja. Küssten uns. Liebten uns. Begehrten uns. Immer schneller. Gemeinsame aufsteigende Hitze. Unerträgliche Hitze. Schnellere Bewegungen. Kräftiger. Wilder. Erbarmungsloser. Schweiß. Keuchen. Anstrengung. Wunderbare Anstrengung. Dann diese unglaublich intensive Explosion. Wir kamen. Gemeinsam. So toll. So fantastisch. So unglaublich.

Wir lösten uns wieder voneinander. Ich warf mich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. Schwitzte stark. Keuchte vor Anstrengung. Das war also Sex. Einfach super. Ich glaube, daran kann ich mich gewöhnen. Mit dem Richtigen an meiner Seite. Ein Traum. Ein wundervoller Traum. Ich schloss meine Augen. Ließ alles Revue passieren. Das war einfach toll gewesen. Kotetsu. Er war der Richtige. Ja. Meine erste Liebe. Meine große Liebe. Ganz sicher. Mit ihm war mein erstes Mal... einfach perfekt. Kotetsu hatte inzwischen das Kondom entfernt und weggeworfen. Brachte mir ein Handtuch. Legte sich genüsslich neben mich. Noch einmal ein intensiver, langanhaltender Kuss. Dann sein spitzbübisches Grinsen.

„Kondom Nummer 1 verbraucht."

**Kapitel 29: Was passiert hier? – Was läuft da schief?**

Seit diesem Tag schliefen wir ziemlich oft miteinander. Probierten Einiges aus. Um uns einen Kick zu verschaffen, übten wir auch Sex in der Öffentlichkeit aus. Öffentliche Toilette, im See. Auf einer Wiese, in einem Stall. Es war aufregend. Überwältigend. Es machte uns wirklich Spaß. Wir genossen diese gemeinsame Zeit. Die neue Erfahrung. Wie heißt es ja so schön? Wir trieben es regelrecht miteinander. Ich liebte es. Liebte Kotetsu. Die Zeit mit ihm. Ihn zu spüren.

Leider hatten wir nicht genug Zeit. Die Dörfer waren wieder einmal unruhig. Deswegen häuften sich unsere Aufträge. Unsere Missionen. So konnten wir uns wieder einmal lange Zeit nicht sehen. Und Kakashi war wieder einmal ständig unterwegs. Zumindest hatte ich meine besten Freunde.

Nickey und ich waren wieder mal bei Iruka zu Besuch. Ich musste immer an Kotetsu und den Sex mit ihm denken. Es wirkte, als hätte ich sozusagen Blut geleckt. Es machte einfach so viel Spaß. Nickey schien mein Strahlen aufzufallen.

„Du bist so komisch, Kazuu. So fröhlich. Und du hast Iruka kein einziges Mal beleidigt."

Der lachte kurz sarkastisch auf.

„Ja, ja, Nickey. Du bist ja so witzig. Aber sie hat Recht. So gut gelaunt, kenne ich dich nicht."

Ich lachte. Wippte gut gelaunt mit meinem Stuhl. Spielte mit einem Kunai.

„Ich finde, heute ist es so richtig schön angenehm draußen."

„Bist du krank?"

„Nein. Im Gegenteil. Mir geht es gut."

„Warum?"

„Es läuft einfach alles glatt. Ich habe letzten Monat erfolgreich drei B und zwei A-Rank- Missionen beendet. Habe in letzter Zeit keine Schlägerei gehabt. Und Kotetsu. Er ist einfach klasse. Er ist so lieb. Und stark und mutig und geil und..."

Iruka stöhnte nur genervt. Setzte sich zu mir mit einem Stapel Arbeitsblätter an dem Küchentisch. Drückte mir ein Stift in die Hand. Nickey ebenfalls.

„Ihr helft mir jetzt. Ich muss bis Montag sechzig Arbeiten korrigiert haben. Ihr helft mir jetzt bei dem Multiple Choice. Hier ist die Lösung."

Er legte ein Blatt in die Mitte. Beugte sich über die Arbeiten. Nickey schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing dann sofort an, ihm zu helfen. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Meine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder unkontrolliert zu Kotetsu.

„Du grinst schon wieder, Kazuu."

„Und? Na, was denn? Iruka, lass mich doch."

„Tz. Das ist einfach seltsam, nichts weiter. Wieso bist du so gut gelaunt?"

Ich musste grinsen. Nickey runzelte argwöhnisch mit ihrer Stirn.

„Das ist wirklich komisch. Das hat doch was mit dir und Kotetsu zu tun. So, wie du von ihm schwärmst."

Noch breiteres Grinsen. Nickey sprang von ihrem Platz auf. Quiekte ziemlich überrascht. Geschockt. Begeistert.

„IHR HABT ES GETAN, NICHT? IHR HABT ES GETAN!"

Erwischt. Ich vergrub kurz meinen Kopf in meine Arme. Musste wieder an Kotetsu denken. Hörte Nickey' s aufgeregte Stimme.

„Oh, mein Gott! Oh, mein Gott! Du Luder! Das ist ja Hammer! Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Du musst mir alles erzählen! Ich will jedes Detail – nein nicht jedes Detail – aber ich will wissen, wie es war."

„Nickey. Beruhig dich doch."

„Du hast es getan. Du hast es tatsächlich getan. Oh, mein Gott. Sag mir, wie es war."

Ich wusste, Nickey würde keine Ruhe geben. Sie war grade so richtig übermütig.

Anders Iruka. Er schien nicht zuzuhören. Konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeiten. Na, auch egal. Ich sah Nickey grinsend an.

„Es war großartig. Zärtlich. Wild."

Noch keine Reaktion von Iruka. Er wirkte gelassen. Desinteressiert. Ziemlich seltsam. Sonst rastete er in der Regel bei solchem ‚Weiberkram' aus und warf uns aus seiner Wohnung. Meinte dann immer, dass er ein Kerl sei und wir das endlich mal respektieren sollten. Aber jetzt nichts. Auch okay.

„Weißt du Nickey. Es war fantastisch. Wir gingen echt ab."

„Das ist echt geil. Wahnsinn. Dass du..."

„Dann hat er ja endlich bekommen, was er wollte."

Das war Iruka. Er hatte eine Arbeit durchgelesen. Er hatte leise in einem spöttischem Ton in sich hineingemurmelt. Nur nicht leise genug.

„IRUKA!"

Nickey schrie ihn direkt an. Dieser Kerl. Was hatte er da von sich gegeben? Ich hatte wohl nicht richtig verstanden. Meine gute Laune. Einfach weggeblasen. Ich sah ihn kalt an. Hörte auf zu wippen. Sprach leise und drohend.

„Wiederhol das, Iruka. Na los. Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Er sah auf. Legte sein Stift zur Seite. Sein Blick. Ziemlich ernst.

„Ich sagte, dass du ihm jetzt gegeben hast, was er wollte."

Wie kannst du es nur wagen? Wieso sagst du so etwas? Iruka! WIE KANNST DU NUR VON IHM SO SPRECHEN?

Ich sprang auf. War schlagartig wütend. Ich packte den Küchentisch. Warf ihn mitsamt den Papieren lautstark um. Ein deutlicher Knall. Nickey sprang zurück, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Landete an der Wand. Keuchte stark erschrocken. Iruka war zur selben Zeit hochgeschossen. Griff meine Weste.

„HEY! WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß? LASS MEINE MÖBEL IN RUHE!"

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN SO ÜBER KOTETSU ZU REDEN? DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG!"

„OH DOCH! ICH WEIß, WIE TYPEN IN SEINEM ALTER SO TICKEN! SIE WOLLEN NUR DAS EINE!"

„UND WAS GEHT DICH DAS AN? WAS MISCHT DU DICH DA EIN?"

„JEMAND MUSS AUF DICH AUFPASSEN!"

Dieser Mistkerl. Er schupste mich. Ich ihn. Packte seine Weste. Hob meine Faust zum Schlag. Nickey. Sie ging zwischen uns. Nahm meine Faust.

„Das reicht jetzt. Ihr werdet jetzt nicht anfangen euch zu schlagen."

„Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat! Nickey!"

„Und ich habe Recht! Er wird dich verletzen!"

Nickey musste mich stark abwehren, damit ich diesen Kerl nicht angriff. Wie konnte er das sagen? Wieso? Warum sollte Kotetsu mir das antun? Nein! Nicht er war der Schuldige!

„Nicht Kotetsu verletzt mich! Du verletzt mich, Iruka! Deine Worte verletzen mich!"

„Und jetzt?"

Und jetzt? Ganz klar. Es war klar, was jetzt war. Ich hörte auf mit meinen Angriffsversuchen. Atmete tief durch.

„Ich gehe jetzt. Und ich will dich vorerst nicht mehr sehen. Klar, Iruka?"

„Kazuu..."

Er wirkte geschockt. Genauso Nickey. Sie hielt mich an meinem Arm. Sah mich ernst an.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Kazuu, jetzt übertreibst du."

„Das mache ich nicht. Komm mir nicht zu nahe, Umino!"

Ich ging. Hörte Iruka nur rufen, es täte ihm Leid. Aber das war mir egal. Iruka war zu weit gegangen.

Klar. Eigentlich war Iruka mein bester Freund. Und offensichtlich wollte er auch, dass es so blieb. Fing mich fast jeden Tag auf. Versuchte, mit mir zu reden. Aber ich wollte nicht. Wies ihn immer wieder ab. Einmal schlug ich ihn direkt in sein Gesicht. Und er mich. Fingen eine heftige Schlägerei an. Wurden von Nickey wieder getrennt. Gerieten die ganze Zeit in Streit. Tja. Das bekam so ziemlich das komplette Dorf mit. Sie wussten, wir waren eigentlich ein Team. Und die Älteren wussten noch, wie wir als Kinder gewesen waren. Wenigstens bekamen Iruka' s Schüler nichts von unserem Kleinkrieg mit. Das wäre für ihn äußerst unpraktisch.

Izumo war nicht mit Kotetsu auf Mission gewesen. Auch er hörte von mir und Iruka. Fing mich einmal ab. Da war sehr viel Hohn und Spott in seinem Ton.

„Kaum ist Kotetsu weg, schon machst du dich an anderen heran. Du kleine Schlampe."

„Du scheiß Pisser hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest."

Sein Zischen. Er stand mir gefährlich gegenüber.

„Oh, doch. Die Leute reden über euch. Welch eine Schande es sei, dass ihr eure Freundschaft gefährden würdet. Das ihr wunderbar zusammen passen würdet. Besser, als du und Kotetsu. Ihr stündet euch doch so nah. Und so weiter und so weiter."

„Dann lass die Leute einfach reden, du Arschloch. Wir sind ein Team. Freunde. Und mehr nicht. Ich habe mit ihm das gleiche Verhältnis, wie du mit Kotetsu. Also hör jetzt auf mit dem Scheiß!"

Der Kerl machte mich wütend. Dieses Arschloch. Nutzte jede Chance, um mich fertig zu machen. So wie jetzt. Nur dieses Mal anders. Dieses Mal keine Schlägerei. Er bombardierte mich Vorwürfen. Mit Anschuldigungen. Giftete mich regelrecht an.

„Du verletzt Kotetsu. Das sehe ich jetzt schon. Du schadest ihm. Wie ich es dir prophezeit habe. Du Miststück."

„HALT'S MAUL! Iruka und ich. Das ist nichts! ICH LIEBE KOTETSU! UND DU WIRST MIR DAS NICHT VERBAUEN!"

„DU DROHST MIR? WARTE ES NUR AB! EINES TAGES MACHE ICH DICH FERTIG! ICH TÖTE DICH NICHT, SONST BIN ICH VERLOREN! ABER ICH MACHE DIR DAS LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE!"

„ALS OB DU DAS NICHT SCHON MACHEN WÜRDEST! WAS IST EIGENTLICH DEIN PROBLEM!"

Unser Geschrei hatte wieder einmal empörte Zuschauer angezogen. Verdammt. Izumo wollte das ebenfalls nicht. Packte mich am Arm. Zog mich von der Straße in einen Laden. Flüsterte mir drohend ins Ohr.

„Du und Kotetsu. Das wird nicht klappen. Das ist doch schon von Anfang an klar. Er liebt dich. Du hast ihn dazu gebracht. Und du wirst ihn verletzen. Sein Herz brechen. Es wird passieren. Du bist Gift für Kotetsu."

„Nein. Deine Eifersucht ist Gift. Ich werde Kotetsu niemals verletzen. Ich liebe ihn, verdammt. Mit mir ist er glücklich. Und du willst ihm alles verbauen. Und das nur, weil du niemanden abkriegst und selbst Hand anlegen musst."

Das ging unter die Gürtellinie. Izumo wurde schon richtig blass vor Zorn. Ballte schon seine Fäuste. Atmete tief durch. Flüsterte mir weiter ins Ohr.

„Ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem ich es dir endlich zeige. Ich schwöre, du wirst entgültig im Krankenhaus landen."

„Kannst vergessen. Ich schlage dich krankenhausreif."

Izumo glitzerte mich gefährlich an. Verschränkte die Arme. Hatte eine monotone Stimme auferlegt.

„Dann gilt es. Es wird zu einem Stichtag kommen. Du oder ich. Dann wird das entschieden."

„Gut. Der Tag kommt bald."

Na toll. Was war denn jetzt wieder los? Klar. Dass Izumo und ich nicht miteinander klar kamen, war schon immer so. Aber jetzt auch noch Iruka. Das Gerede im Dorf. Echt scheiße so etwas. Dabei lief doch alles so gut. Und jetzt das.

Das mit Iruka tat mir ja schon leid. Und letztendlich war ich glücklich, dass Iruka nicht aufgab.

Ich aß gebratene Nudeln in Konoha' s beliebtesten Laden, der Ichiraku- Imbiss. Es war abends. Iruka tauchte auf. Setzte sich neben mich. Bestellte Ramen. Sah nicht zu mir. Aber redete mit mir ernst.

„Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?"

„Du hast damit angefangen, Iruka."

„Ich sage es dir zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was los war. Ich war so genervt und ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich. Ich denke Machogetue gehörte auch dazu."

„Machogetue. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du einer bist."

Leises Lachen von ihm.

„Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass ich ein Kerl bin. Was erwartest du denn von mir?"

„Dass du dich nicht benimmst wie ein Arsch."

Schnauben. Wir flüsterten ernst weiter.

„Hör zu, Kazuu. Ich bin kein Arsch. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen. Du bist mir einfach wichtig."

„Warum machst du dir Sorgen? Kotetsu ist großartig. Er ist gut zu mir."

„Tz. Was denkst du, wie ich in seinem Alter war? Oder als ich vierzehn, fünfzehn war. Schon vergessen? Wie du und Nickey euch deswegen aufgeführt habt?"

Klar. Das war seine ‚Ich- bin- ein – Frauenheld – Phase'. Aber das hatte rein gar nichts mit Kotetsu zu tun.

„Zum Einen muss nicht jeder so notgeil sein wie du und zum Anderen hast du dich doch wieder eingekriegt."

„Du nennst mich tatsächlich notgeil?"

„Und wie ich das mache."

Erst ernster Blick. Dann kurzes Grinsen. Sicher. Iruka war fast neunzehn und der älteste von unserem Dreierteam. Ich war sicher nicht die erste mit sexueller Erfahrung. Aber er führte sich auf wie noch was. Was er da Kotetsu vorgeworfen hatte, einfach nur krank.

„Hör zu, Iruka. Was Kotetsu und ich machen geht dich nichts an. Und außerdem wollte ich es."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mich einmische, dann rede nicht vor meiner Nase davon. Du bist doch selbst schuld. Außerdem finde ich, dass du noch nicht soweit bist."

Was? Dieser Blödmann. Kakashi hatte schon nicht das Recht sich in meine Beziehung zu Kotetsu einzumischen. Und der war immerhin mein Bruder. Aber Iruka. Wir waren nicht einmal miteinander verwandt. Also brauchte er nicht so blöd besorgt tun. Ich griff ihn an seinem Kragen. Flüsterte ihm ernst ins Ohr.

„Ein letztes Mal, Iruka. Kotetsu und ich. Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und ob und mit wem ich schlafe, genauso wenig. Such dir ein eigenes Privatleben."

Sein Flüstern war genauso kühl.

„Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, gibt' s Ärger. Ich habe dich verstanden, Kazuu."

Ich ließ ihn frei. Dachte kurz über Iruka nach. Eigentlich ganz süß, wie er sich um mich sorgte. Um mich kümmerte. Aber trotzdem. Ich brauchte seinen Schutz nicht.

„Hör mal, Iruka. Du willst meine Ehre verteidigen. Dafür respektiere ich dich und danke dir. Aber ich muss sagen, nein danke. Kotetsu ist keine Gefahr für mich. Er ist einer von uns. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich komme ganz gut alleine zurecht."

Iruka seufzte. Lächelte mich traurig an. Strich mir mein Haar hinter mein Ohr. Sprach fürsorglich.

„Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass du dich nicht irrst, Kazuu."

„KAZUU!"

Eine harte Stimme. Ich wurde an der Schulter gepackt und umgedreht. Kotetsu schnappte heftig meinen Hinterkopf. Küsste mich wild. Überraschte mich damit. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Und jetzt war er direkt fordernd. Beim Kuss war er ziemlich dominant. Es war ungewohnt. Aber absolut gut. Wir lösten uns wieder. Kotetsu saß sich neben mir. Betrachtete argwöhnisch Iruka.

Hallo? Was geht denn hier ab? Die gesamte Stimmung. Sie war sehr kühl. Drohend. Und ich mittendrin. Sah Iruka Kotetsu anlächeln. Ein falsches Lächeln.

„Du musst also Kotetsu Hagane sein. Kazuu hat mir viel von dir erzählt."

„Und du bist dieser junge Lehrer. Iruka Umino. Sie hat mir dafür _nichts_ von dir erzählt. Warum machst du meine Freundin an?"

WAS?

Iruka grinste nur.

„Ich mache sie nicht an. Wir sind einfach Freunde. Und zwar schon seit fast acht Jahren."

„Wie schön für dich. Aber ich sehe doch, was du da machst. Kazuu, komm. Lass uns gehen. Ich will etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Mann. Wie er mich an meinem Arm packte. Er war wirklich wütend. Ich stand auf. Flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. Meinte, er solle sich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen. Iruka sei für mich, was Izumo für ihn sei. Iruka grinste nur. Da war diese Gehässigkeit.

„Schon klar, was du willst. Aber Kazuu ist keine Puppe, die du einfach herausholen und verstauen kannst, wie es dir passt."

„Iruka! Hör auf!"

Dieser Kerl. Er provozierte Kotetsu, wo es nur ging. Was sollte dieser verdammte Mist? Warum machte er das? Ich hatte meinen Freund inzwischen an seinem Kragen. Wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass die Zwei eine Schlägerei beginnen würde. Verdammt.

„Geh jetzt, Iruka."

„Merk dir, was ich dir gesagt habe. Der Typ ist Gift für dich."

Ganz klar. Iruka hörte sich nun genau wie Izumo an. Scheiße. Und wir waren so nahe dran gewesen, uns wieder zu vertragen. Aber das wollte ich nicht mehr. Iruka machte meinen Freund an. Das würde Ärger geben.

„Iruka!"

„Was?"

Iruka stand ebenfalls auf. Ich befreite mich von Kotetsu. Holte kräftig aus. Ein Schlag in sein Gesicht. Fest. Sehr fest. Traf direkt seine Nase. Iruka prallte hart gegen den Tresen des Imbisses. Ichiraku, der beliebteste Koch Konohagakures, stürmte zu uns. Half dem Kerl beim Aufstehen.

„Was macht ihr denn? Iruka. Sie sollten ins Krankenhaus."

Der Treffer und der Aufprall. Ich hatte ihm seine Nase gebrochen. Und anscheinend war er gegen eine Kante gelandet. Hatte eine deutliche Platzwunde auf der Stirn. Sah mich kalt an. Ich ignorierte Kotetsu' s schadenfreudiges Grinsen.

„Das war' s Iruka. Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Es geht dich nichts an. Das war' s vorerst mit unserer Freundschaft."

„Das machst du jetzt nicht wirklich. Wegen ihm?"

„Oh doch. Verpiss dich, du Mistkerl."

Iruka schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Schüttelte dann ernst den Kopf, um seine Erschütterung auszudrücken.

„Du machst einen Riesenfehler. Du gibst alles für so einen Spinner auf. Na gut. Ich warte, bis du dich bei mir meldest. Vergiss nicht. Egal, was kommt. Ich bin immer für dich da. Auch wenn du spinnst."

Ichiraku deutete Kotetsu und mir an zu gehen. Er würde Iruka begleiten.

Kotetsu.

Sein zufriedenes Grinsen. Warum? Ich hatte mich gerade mit meinen besten Freund übel zerstritten und er lachte nur. Nein. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

„Kotetsu. Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Er blieb stehen. Wandte sich zu mir. Sein Grinsen. Vollkommen verschwunden.

„Warum habe ich was gemacht?"

„Du hast ihn genauso provoziert. Ihn angemacht. Iruka ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich."

„Das sah anders aus. Also hatte Izumo doch Recht. Ihr habt miteinander geflirtet."

„So ein Scheiß. Was redest du denn da? Und Izumo ist ein verdammtes Riesenarschloch!"

„RED NICHT SO ÜBER IHN!"

„ER GREIFT MICH DOCH IMMER AN! ER MANIPULIERT DICH!"

„HALT DEINE FRESSE!"

Oh, Verdammt. Das war echt heftig. Wir schrieen uns verdammt übel an. Nein! Das wollte ich nicht. Nein!

„Kotetsu... Hör auf zu schreien."

„Dann rede nicht schlecht über Izumo!"

„Was soll ich denn machen? Er macht mich fertig. Er fängt immer mit dem Streit an. Er erzählt dir einen Mist."

„Hör jetzt auf! Das ganze Dorf spricht doch von euch. Hast du die geringste Ahnung, wie es mir jetzt geht? Ich komme zurück und dann kommt mir so ein Nachbar entgegen und meint, ich sei bei dir abgesetzt worden."

„Lass das Dorf doch reden. Iruka ist – oder war – mein bester Freund. Wir waren in dem selben Team. Er hat über dich schlecht geredet und ich bin auf ihn los. Wir haben uns gestritten. Was du da gesehen hast, war nichts! Und immerhin gebe ich ihn für dich auf!"

„Oh, toll! Jetzt bin ich auch noch schuld!"

„Das habe ich doch nicht gesagt, Kotetsu! Iruka will mich doch nur beschützen! Aber er übertreibt einfach!"

Mann. Wie er auflachte. Schon fast schallend. Bösartig. Sein Funkeln in den Augen. Die zischende Stimme.

„Beschützen? Du bist echt naiv! FLACHLEGEN WILL ER DICH! NICHTS WEITER!"

Das hatte er jetzt nicht gesagt. Warum nur? Warum sagte er so etwas? Kotetsu! Weißt du, was du da tust? Weißt du, was du da sagst? Und du machst einfach weiter!

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was die Jungs über dich quatschen. Du bist heiß. Das sehen sie. Und sie wollen alle einen verdammten Stich kriegen. Reden ungehemmt darüber. Sie wollen dich als eine verdammte Schlampe abstempeln. Nur weil du ein Hatake bist und sie Schiss vor deinem Bruder haben, bedrängen sie dich nicht! Glaubst du wirklich, dieser Iruka sei da anders? Er will dich bloß ins Bett kriegen!"

„Du verdammter Mistkerl! HÖR AUF, SO EIN SCHEIß ZU LABERN! DU BIST DOCH KRANK!"

„ICH BIN ALSO KRANK? WAS SOLL DAS? STEHST DU AUF IHN! WAS BIN ICH DANN FÜR DICH? EIN SPIEL?"

„NEIN! KOSTETSU, NEIN! ICH LIEBE DICH! NUR DICH!"

„DANN HÖR AUF, IHN ZU SEHEN! IHM VERTRAUE ICH NICHT!"

Oh nein, Kotetsu. Sollen wir wirklich damit anfangen? Du willst wirklich bestimmen, mit wem ich befreundet bin? Was soll das? Iruka und ich. Das ist das Gleiche wie Izumo und du! Wie kannst du über mich verfügen wollen?

„WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR EIGENTLICH? Kotetsu, du willst mir tatsächlich den Umgang mit ihm verbieten? Du hast doch gesehen, was ich gemacht habe! Du hast gesehen, wie ich ihn schlug! Du hast gehört, was ich zu ihm sagte. Ich werde ihn nicht sehen. Das hatte ich doch gesagt. Wie kannst du dir herausnehmen, mir das überhaupt verbieten zu wollen? WAS GIBT DIR DAS RECHT DAZU?"

Ich keuchte schwer. Regte mich auf. Schmerzen. Mein Herz. Es schnürte mir regelrecht die Luft ab. Warum? Dieser Streit? Wir schrieen uns an. Ich zitterte vor Wut. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Wie konnte er es wagen? Warum tat er mir das an? Wir hatten uns doch eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich sollten wir jetzt glücklich sein! Eigentlich sollten wir uns nicht streiten. Uns nicht anschreien. Eigentlich sollte ich mich doch freuen ihn wieder zu sehen. Ja. Es sollte doch gut laufen. Ich liebte ihn doch. Aber jetzt? Jetzt schrieen wir uns gegenseitig an. Waren kurz davor, übereinander herzufallen.

„ICH BIN DEIN FREUND, KAZOSOMANE! DU WIRST NICHT MIT ANDEREN KERLEN HERUM..."

„DU KANNST NICHT ÜBER MEIN LEBEN BESTIMMEN! HÖR AUF MIT DEINER SCHEIß EIFERSUCHT!"

„DER KERL MACHT DICH AN! UND ICH SOLL NUR STUMM ZUSEHEN? WAS IST? GENIEßT DU ES VIELLEICHT? WILLST DU WAS MIT DIESEM SCHWEIN ANFANGEN?"

„DU SPINNST DOCH! IST DIR KLAR, WAS DU MIR DA VORWIRFST? DENKST DU, ICH KÖNNTE DICH BETRÜGEN?"

Jetzt war es Kotetsu, der ziemlich heftig atmete. Nah an mich herantrat. Mich nach hinten stieß. Gefährlich ruhig redete.

„Nein. Dir vertraue ich. Aber diesem Kerl nicht. Er buhlt um dich und du bist zu blind, um das zu sehen. Du bist meine Freundin. Nicht seine. Er wird dich mir nicht wegnehmen."

Noch ein unsanfter Schupser von ihm. Sein Zischen.

„Ich geh nach Hause. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen, Kazosomane."

„Kotetsu... Du lässt mich jetzt echt stehen? Wir haben noch nichts geklärt."

„Von wegen. Er macht dich an. Ich bitte dich, ihn erst mal stehen zu lassen. Alles ist geklärt."

Wir hatten uns richtig gestritten. Er war extrem eifersüchtig auf meine Beziehung zu Iruka. Wieso? Ich hatte doch Iruka geschlagen. Ich hatte ihn beschimpft. Es war doch klar, dass nichts zwischen uns lief. Wir waren doch nur Freunde. Warum flippte dann Kotetsu so extrem aus? Der Scheiß, von wegen Iruka wolle nur mit mir schlafen. So ein Blödsinn. Wie Kotetsu mich angeschrieen hatte. Sein zorniger, kalter Blick. Als er mich geschupst hatte. Diese Vorwürfe. Warum? Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie konnten wir uns nur so streiten? Wie konnte er das alles zu mir sagen? Was würde jetzt passieren? Wie konnte er mich einfach so kalt stehen lassen?

All diese Fragen auf meinem nach Hauseweg. Mein Herz. So schwer. So unerträglich schwer. Was würde jetzt passieren? Was bedeutete dies? Hatte ich jetzt Kotetsu verloren? Mein Herz. Inneres Brennen. Verzweifeltes Brennen. Kaum Luft. Ansatz von Panik. Scheiße. Was war nur los? Ich hatte meinen besten Freund verloren! Ich hatte wohl meine Liebe verloren. Ich liebte doch Kotetsu. Und er liebte mich. Warum dann das? Wir liebten uns doch. Sollte das nicht reichen? Sollte die Liebe uns nicht unendliche Wege öffnen? War Eifersucht wirklich der zwanghafte, böse, kleine Bruder der Schwester Liebe? War es seine Pflicht zu erscheinen? Warum nur dieser Streit? Was würde denn jetzt passieren? Bitte. Ich liebte doch Kotetsu. Und er liebte mich. War das denn nicht gut genug?

Endlich war ich daheim. Alles so leer. Ich ignorierte meine drei von Kakashi angesetzte Wachhunde. Ging einfach in mein Zimmer. Legte mich auf mein Bett. Starrte zu meiner kahlen Decke. Ignorierte die besorgten Fragen der Tiere. Ich wollte alleine sein. Mein Herz. Mein Körper. Es tat so weh. So unglaublich weh. Innerlich. Es schnürte mir die Luft ab. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Zu ersticken an diesen dummen, dummen Streit. An Kotetsu' s zornige Schreie. Seine kalten Blicke.

Tränen. Einzelne Tropfen. Immer schneller. Immer mehr. Immer unkontrollierter. Ich musste einfach weinen. Alles rauslassen. Ich war so durcheinander. Hatte unglaublich Angst. Ich musste alles rauslassen. Einmal sogar schreien. Sonst weinen. Schluchzen. Bittere Tränen der Verzweiflung vergießen.

Kotetsu... Was passiert mit uns?

Das mit Kotetsu und mir... irgendetwas lief schief zwischen uns. So richtig schief. Wir hatten drei Tage nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Uns dann wieder nach langem Gespräch vertragen. Schien wieder gut zu laufen. Unternahmen viel zusammen. Schliefen miteinander. Kuschelten. Redeten. Was deutlich anders war, als vorher. Da waren immer wieder diese kleineren Zickerein zwischen uns. Unterschwellige Aggressionen. Als Witz formulierte Vorwürfe.

Später kamen unsere Streitigkeiten. Irgendwann schrieen wir uns fast einen halben Monat lang an. Einmal begannen wir tatsächlich mit einer Schlägerei. Prügelten uns verbissen. Wurden von Kotetsu' s Mutter getrennt. Schimpfte mit uns. Wir hatten danach fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Uns wieder vertragen. Dann wieder Sex unter der Dusche und so weiter. Es war so unglaublich anstrengend. Diese Energie. Streit, Trauer, Wut. Dann wieder Versöhnung, Hoffnung, Freude. Kuscheln, Küssen, Sex. Das war eine ständige Achterbahnfahrt. Unausweichlich. Und das war wirklich anstrengend. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie lange ich noch konnte. Zudem war da ja auch noch der Streit mit Iruka. Seit dem Tag hatte ich ihn kein einziges Mal mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal etwas gehört. Nickey' s verzweifelte Versuche, zwischen uns zu verhandeln, scheiterten beispiellos. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass sie nun auch nicht mehr mit uns redete. So viel lief schief. Wie sollte das denn jetzt klappen?

Iruka durfte nicht Recht haben.

Izumo durfte nicht Recht haben.

Kakashi durfte nicht Recht haben.

Riorito Hagane durfte nicht Recht haben.

Ja. Okay. Kotetsu und ich. In der letzten Zeit hatten wir uns schon oft verletzt. Aber wir hatten uns auch dann wieder vertragen. Es war doch nur eine schwierige Phase. Das durfte nicht das Ende sein.

Kotetsu lud mich eines Tages zum Essen in das nobelste Restaurant des Dorfes ein. Die Chance uns wieder zu beruhigen.

Nur hatte ich diese Rechnung ohne Kakashi' s blöde Hunde und Izumo gemacht.

Izumo. Der Tag, der eigentlich zur langfristigen Versöhnung zwischen Kotetsu und mir führen sollte, wurde zu dem Stichtag, in dem Izumo und ich entgültig aneinander gerieten.

Der Stichtag, der mir mein Herz brach.

**Kapitel 30: Streit, Kampf, Trennung, Trauer – Es tut so weh.**

Ja. Er hatte mich eingeladen. Kotetsu. Meinte, wir sollten uns endlich mal entgültig aussprechen. Unbedingt unsere Beziehung wieder in den Griff kriegen. Einfach alles geben. Unsere Chance nutzen. Ja. Wir wollten zusammen Essen gehen. Miteinander reden.

Ich trug wieder ein Kleid. Er Smoking. Saßen an einem eigentlich romantischen Tisch. Das Restaurant war edel. Elegant. Teuer. Voll. Wir waren mit Abstand die jüngsten Besucher. Zogen immer wieder neugierige Blicke auf uns. Aber das interessierte uns nicht. Redeten ernst miteinander.

„Was läuft bei uns falsch, Kazosomane? Sage mir, warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist so... ach keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind es die Anderen."

„Die Anderen?"

„Das Dorf. Izumo... Iruka... Vielleicht lassen wir uns beeinflussen."

„Das ist doch scheiße. Aber du liebst mich doch... oder?"

Was sollte die Frage? Das wusste er doch.

„Klar Kotetsu. Ich liebe dich. Und du mich auch."

Keine Spur von Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Im Gegenteil. Er wirkte eher traurig. Stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

„Und warum streiten wir uns dann? Bist du glücklich? Im Moment? Ich bin es nämlich nicht... Warum liest du nicht meine Gefühle? Dann weiß du, wie es mir geht."

Er wollte, dass ich mein Kanyouinjuu verwendete? Mein Kekkei Genkai? Aber, nein. Ich hatte inzwischen gelernt mit der Macht meines Kanyouinjuu gut umzugehen. Aber ich verwendete es nur auf Missionen. Die Emotionen der Feinde zu lesen, verschaffte mir einen Vorteil. So konnte ich auch erkennen, wer log. Aber privat. Nein. Meine eigenen Leute las ich nicht. Dies war irgendwie... Verrat.

„Das mache ich nicht, Kotetsu... Du bist also nicht glücklich. Weil wir zusammen sind?"

„So ein Quatsch. Nein. Weil einfach... irgendwie... verdammt. Es läuft einfach alles aus dem Ruder. Ich glaube, wir sind zu wild. Jähzornig. Und aggressiv. Bei uns genügt ein minimaler Auslöser und wir rasten aus. Du und ich. Das muss sich ändern. Wir müssen uns ändern."

„Aber... ich... liebe dich, so wie du bist."

Nun doch ein kurzes, zaghaftes Lächeln. Er beugte sich zu mir. Wir küssten uns. Lang. Innig. Genüsslich. Kotetsu löste sich langsam wieder von mir.

„Ich danke dir. Aber trotzdem. So kann es einfach nicht weitergehen. Es ist viel zu schmerzhaft."

Er hatte Recht. Unsere Streitereien. Unser Gezicke. Es tat wirklich weh. Jedes Mal ein brutaler Stich. Direkt in mein Herz. Schlimmer als jeder physische Schmerz. Unerträglich. Ja. Kotetsu hatte Recht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich ändern. Wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Zumindest ruhiger werden. Aber..."

„...wie... wie machen... wir das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Und überhaupt. Wir sollten es auch wirklich wollen."

Ja. Das war das Problem. Ich war ich. Warum sollte ich es ändern? Im Großen und Ganzen war ich doch zufriedenstellend. Und Kotetsu? So wie er war, war er doch gut. Verdammt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen."

„Verdammt, Kazuu. Ich meine, wir haben uns sogar geprügelt. Ich will nicht so ein Typ sein, der seine Freundin schlägt. Ich habe dir zwei Rippen gebrochen. Das war echt schlecht. Und wenn wir so weitermachen, dann werden wir noch wesentlich öfters aneinander geraten. Das will ich nicht."

„Ich doch genauso wenig. Ich will mit dir zusammen bleiben. Für immer. Wir müssen..."

„... es versuchen. Ja. Unbedingt... Ich ha... WAS?"

Plötzlich so ungeheuer viel Lärm. Viel zu viel Lärm. Hundegebell. Schreiende Kellner. Tische flogen um. Ein reines Chaos. Und die Ursache sprang direkt auf unseren Tisch. Knurrten Kotetsu gefährlich an. Fletschten die Zähne. Shiba, die blöde Töle mit dem Irokesen, Guruko mit den auffälligen Schnurrhaaren, Akino, mit seiner Sonnenbrille. Sie bedrohten Kotetsu. Was sollte jetzt dieser Scheiß?

„Hey! Shiba, Akino! Aus! Guruko! Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört, schlaft ihr heute Nacht im Freien! Oder ich schmeiß euch in den See!"

Kotetsu war aufgesprungen. Rührte sich nicht. Starrte mit versteinernder Mimik zu den bellenden Hunden. Akino knurrte mich an.

„Dieser Kerl hat dich geschlagen! Wir sollten ihn zerfleischen!"

„Was redet ihr da?"

„Das hat er gerade selbst gesagt."

„KAZOSOMANE! WAS SIND DAS FÜR TÖLEN? OH SHIT!"

Klar. Mist. Kotetsu' s Blick. So geschockt. Nicht zu den Hunden. Nicht zu mir. Ein Griff an meine Schulter. Ein älterer Mann im Anzug. Ein strenger Blick.

„Sind das deine Hunde, Mädchen?"

Oh, oh. Wohl der Chef. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Hunde gehörten niemanden. Kakashi hatte nur einen Vertrag mit ihnen. Sie waren seine loyalen Kameraden. Seine Freunde. Mehr nicht. Mich nervten sie. Jeder einzelne. Diese Köter. Sie waren mir offensichtlich gefolgt! Hatten mich überwacht! Scheiß Stalker. Ich war wütend. Wusste, dass der Abend gelaufen war. Wegen diesen Hunden. Ich sah grimmig zu dem Fremden.

„Lassen Sie sie einschläfern."

„Kazosomane Hatake! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Dieser blöde Guruko. Konnte diese Töle nicht einfach seine Klappe halten? Somit war es für jeden Idioten klar, dass die zu mir gehörten. Ein Griff an meinem Genick. Der Chef. Schnappte sich auch Kotetsu. Begeistertes Klatschen der Menge.

„Hey! Loslassen."

„Was machen Sie denn?"

„Ihr Kids kommt mit."

Grob gepackt. Wir wurden hochkant herausgeschmissen. Die Hunde trottenden winselnd hinterher. Da waren wir, auf der Straße. Der Besitzer raunte Kotetsu noch ernst an.

„Ich hätte von einen Hagane mehr Klasse und Disziplin erwartet. Ich werde mich bei deinem Vater über dein Verhalten beschweren. Du und deine kleine Freundin. Ihr habt lebenslang Hausverbot."

Wieder alleine. Es war dunkel. Konohagakure schlief bereits. Zumindest waren die meisten Häuser dunkel.

Kotetsu... Er atmete ziemlich heftig. Funkelte mich an. So zornig. So gefährlich.

„DIESE KLEINEN KÖTER SIND AN ALLEM SCHULD! DU BIST SCHULD!"

„WILLST DU DICH STREITEN?"

„DEINETWEGEN KRIEG ICH WIEDER EIN HAUFEN ÄRGER!"

„SCHREI MICH NICHT SO AN!"

„DU SCHREIST, KAZOSOMANE!"

„DU MISTKERL!"

„WIE NENNST DU MICH, BLAUAUGE?"

Scheiße! Nein! Schon wieder! Wir stritten schon wieder. Schrieen uns wieder an. Diese Köter! Sie griffen an! Scheiße! Shiba! Er biss Kotetsu in dessen Arm. Kotetsu! Wie konnten sie nur? Es war ihre Schuld!

„IHR MISTVIECHER! SHIBA! LASS IHN SOFORT LOS!"

Es half ihnen auch nicht, mich drohend anzuknurren. Sie waren es. Sie waren mir gefolgt! Sie hatten das Restaurant aufgemischt! Sie hatten mich verraten! Sie griffen meinen Freund an! Sie waren es! Sie waren schuld! Scheiß Mistviecher. Scheiß Tölen! Ich schrie sie an! Sie sollten ruhig hören, wie wütend ich war.

„IHR VERPISST EUCH JETZT SOFORT! LASST MICH ALLEINE! SONST WERDET IHR ES BEREUEN! SONST WERDE ICH EUCH ABSCHLACHTEN! DAS IST MEIN SCHEIß ERNST! HAUT SOFORT AB!"

Wütendes Winseln. Immerhin folgten sie. Verschwanden durch die Straßen. Oh, nein! Kotetsu! Ich packte seinen Arm. Eine klaffende Bisswunde. Sie blutete stark. Er presste mit seiner Hand dagegen. Hatte eine ziemlich schmerzende Mimik aufgesetzt.

„Kotetsu. Zeig her."

Ich stürmte regelrecht zu ihm. Griff seinen Arm.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

Kotetsu... Er riss sich einfach los. Schupste mich heftig. Er war so extrem wütend. Seine Hände zitterten. Die Augen. Diese wunderbaren Augen. Es war schon beinahe... Hass... Die Lippen eng aufeinandergepresst. Er wollte etwas sagen, setzte an. Überlegte es sich wohl anders. Ging einfach los. Kotetsu... KOTETSU! Was konnte ich denn dafür? Was? Ich hatte nichts getan! Es war nicht meine Schuld. Und er schrie mich einfach an. Haute einfach ab. Nein! NEIN! So kommst du mir nicht davon! Du haust nicht einfach ab! Du stellst dich mir! Ich hastete hinter Kotetsu her. Wir waren wohl unterwegs zu ihm nach Hause. Ich versuchte ihn immer wieder einzuholen. Sprach ihn ernst an. Irgendwann schrie ich ihn an. Kotetsu ignorierte mich einfach! Ging einfach weiter. Ohne ein Wort. Ohne eine Reaktion. Scheiße! Du ignorierst mich nicht! Du nicht!

Ich schupste ihn ernst.

„KOTETSU! BLEIB STEHEN, DU ARSCH!"

„SAG DAS NOCHMAL!"

Er machte kehrt. Schupste mich.

„WILLST DU STREIT?"

„DU STREITEST DOCH! ICH HABE MIT DEN HUNDEN NICHTS ZU TUN!"

„NATÜRLICH NICHT! SIND JA NUR DEINE!"

„SIE GEHÖREN ZU KAKASHI! SIE HABEN MICH ÜBERWACHT!"

„TROTZDEM BIST DU SCHULD! DU MACHST MICH FERTIG, KAZOSOMANE!"

„DU MACHST MICH FERTIG! ICH HABE DIR NICHTS GETAN! ICH BIN NICHT SCHULD! DU MACHST MICH DOCH FERTIG! NUR D..."

Lautes Klatschen. Es klang schon beinahe bösartig. Kotetsu stieß mich noch einmal leicht, wandte sich dann grimmig zu der Person, die genüsslich zu uns trat.

„Lass es einfach, Izumo. Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Hey, Kumpel. Du wusstest, dass ich in der Bibliothek bin. Euer Streit ist laut und deutlich zu hören. Ich habe es dir gesagt, Mann."

Dieser Dreckskerl. Jetzt funkelte er mich auch noch kalt an. Dieses Schwein.

„Verschwinde, Izumo. Lass uns alleine. Bitte."

Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Ich wollte seine Provokationen nicht. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt. Ich war einfach zu fertig. Der Streit mit Kotetsu. Er tat so weh. Einfach nur weh. Wie wir uns anschrieen. Mein Herz. Es brannte. Es schmerzte. So unglaublich. So unbeschreiblich. Ich wollte nur, dass es aufhörte. Dass es weg war. Kotetsu hatte Izumo am Kragen gepackt.

„Nicht jetzt, verdammt. Bitte, Izumo. Lass sie einfach in Ruhe."

„Kotetsu... Beende es einfach. Du siehst doch selbst, dass es nichts bringt. Sie schadet dir."

Izumo... Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Ich wollte es wissen. Wollte wissen, was er vorhatte. Kanyouinjuu. Ich las seine Emotionen. Du widerlicher... Genugtuung. Zufriedenheit. Schadenfreude. Hass. Ja. Er hasste mich wirklich. Und er war glücklich über diesen Streit.

Das war' s. Izumo. Wir hatten gerade unsere Herzen gebrochen. Und das war es, was du immer gewollt hattest. Du hasst mich? Dann ist es jetzt soweit. Der Stichtag. Er ist da. Heute. Jetzt. Hier.

Ich deaktivierte mein Kanyouinjuu. Schritt einfach auf dieses Arschloch zu. Ein harter Faustschlag gegen sein Gesicht. Diese Genugtuung, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hart auf den Boden stürzte. Stark blutete. Ich betrachtete ihn nur kalt, ignorierte Kotetsu, der mich packte und anschrie.

„WAS HAST DU NUR GETAN? HÖR AUF DAMIT! ENTSCHULDIGE DICH BEI IHM!"

„Oh, nein. Los, steh auf Izumo. Es ist so weit."

„KAZOSOMANE! HÖR AUF!"

„HALT DICH DA RAUS! ICH MACHE DIESES DRECKSCHWEIN FERTIG! ENTGÜLTIG! DU HAST NICHT GESEHEN, WAS ICH GESEHEN HABE! ER IST FROH, DASS WIR UNS STREITEN!"

„Du Miststück hast dein Kekkei Genkai verwendet... Kotetsu. Geh beiseite. Misch dich nicht ein."

Izumo sprang auf. Zornige Blässe.

Kotetsu war zwischen uns. Hielt uns auseinander.

„Hört auf! Sofort! Izumo? Was willst du machen? Sie trägt ein Kleid. Sie hat keinen Schutz. Lass es."

„Keinen Schutz, was? Na, schön. Sorgen wir für Chancengleichheit."

Stirnschutz ab. Weste aus. Handschuhe aus. Izumo warf mir ein Kunai zu. Es landete knapp vor meinen Füßen. Na, schön. Wie er wollte. Ich hob die Waffe auf. Spielte damit. Betrachtete verbissen Izumo, der ebenfalls eines fest in seiner Hand hielt. Mich kalt anstarrte.

„Kotetsu. Du solltest jetzt beiseite gehen. Sonst erwischen wir dich noch. Blauauge. Wir zwei. Messerkampf!"

„Wie du willst. Und Tai- Jutsu. Kein Nin- und Gen- Jutsu."

„Kein Mord. Ich habe kein Bock darauf, mir mein Leben wegen dir zu versauen. Krankenhaus. Nicht Sarg."

Diese Regel war wichtig, um uns unter Kontrolle zu halten. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne töten. Oh ja. Ihn umbringen. Aber das hätte wirklich üble Konsequenzen.

Dieser Kampf. Er sollte sein. Es nützte auch nichts, dass Kotetsu uns regelrecht verzweifelt anschrie. Versuchte dazwischen zu gehen.

„HÖRT AUF! HÖRT SOFORT AUF! KAZOSOMANE! IZUMO! MACHT DAS NICHT!"

„GEH AUS DEM WEG, KOTETSU!"

Izumo schupste seinen Freund ernst. Zwang ihn, wegzutreten.

Klang von gegeneinander aufprallenden Kunai. Wir machten wirklich ernst. Griffen immer wieder an. Scheiße. Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt. Izumo war deutlich stärker als ich gedacht hatte. Ich schaffte es nicht, ihn zu treffen. Er blockte immer wieder, griff mich an. Ein Schlag in mein Gesicht. Ich stürzte. Izumo sprang auf mich. Sein Kunai. Immer näher an meinen Körper. Ich presste es weg von mir. Meines gegen ihn. Wir rangen miteinander. Ein Tritt gegen seinen Bauch. Ich sprang auf.

„DU VERDAMMTES DRECKSCHWEIN! NA LOS JETZT!"

„SCHEIß HURE!"

Wir gingen wieder aufeinander los. Verdammt! Noch ein Faustschlag gegen meine Rippen. Dann sein Kunai. Er erwischte mich. Ein oberflächlicher Schnitt an meinem rechten Schlüsselbein. Scheiße! Dieses Ziehen! Du kommst nicht davon! Ich packte Izumo. Schoss mein Kunai nach vorne. Er fing es ab. Schrie kurz auf. Ein tiefer Schnitt in seiner Handinnenfläche. Er ignorierte ihn. Griff meine Hand. Versuchte sie umzudrehen. Mich dazu zwingen die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig ein Treffer an meiner Schulter. VERDAMMT! DIESE SCHMERZEN! Ich keuchte schwer. War erschöpft. Sprang kurz von ihm weg. Sein Kunai! Ich zog es von der Schulter heraus. SCHEIßE! Diese Schmerzen! Das Blut! NEIN! Das konnte ich ihm doch nicht durchgehen lassen! Ein gezielter Wurf. Izumo schrie wieder vor Zorn. Keuchte heftig. Entfernte die Waffe von seinem Oberschenkel. Keuchte weiter. Presste seine Hände gegen die Wunde. Blut. Auch er blutete stark.

„SCHEIßE! HÖRT ENDLICH AUF! IHR BRINGT EUCH UM! IHR BRINGT EUCH NOCH UM!"

Kotetsu packte mich- Schüttelte mich. Schrie mich ernst an.

„KAZOSOMANE! ES REICHT JETZT! GENUG! TÖTE IHN NICHT!"

„HALT DICH DA RAUS! GEH MIR AUS DEM WEG! SOFORT!"

„NEIN!"

„HAGANE! VERPISS DICH!"

„WILLST DU MICH FERTIG MACHEN, BLAUAUGE?"

Oh, nein! Kotetsu! Du nennst mich nicht Blauauge! Du mischt dich nicht ein! Du hast mich heute zu erst verletzt! DU TUST MIR WEH! DESWEGEN TU ICH DIR WEH!

Ich schlug ihn. In seine Rippen. Trat ihn in seinen Bauch. Warf ihn um. Kotetsu! Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden.

„HEY! DU SCHLAMPE! LASS IHN SOFORT IN RUHE!"

Zersplittern von Glas. Aufprall gegen ein Regal. Einstecken von vier durchgehenden Schlägen in mein Gesicht. Den fünften Schlag blockte ich. Fing Izumo' s Faust auf. Schleuderte ihn gegen ein anderes Regal. Wir waren in irgendeinen, kleinen Baumarkt. Izumo hatte mich zuvor gepackt und wir waren durch das Schaufenster gestürzt. Überall gefährliche Glassplitter. Umgeworfene Holzplatten. Werkzeug. Izumo sah aus. Platzwunde im Gesicht. Die Stechwunden. Unzählige stark blutende Verletzungen. Ausgelöst durch einzelne Scherben, die sich an seinem Körper verteilt durch seine Haut bohrten. Er griff mich immer an. Verbissen. Schlug mich. Ich ihn. Ich hatte Schmerzen. Überall. Beißend. Oberflächlich. Krampfartig. Stechend. Brennend. Alle möglichen Arten von Schmerzen. Das machte mich unglaublich zornig. Dieser Spinner. Diese Verletzungen. Ganz klar Krankenhaus. Aber bei ihm wollte ich weiter gehen. Izumo sollte so richtig fertig werden! Ja! Intensivstation! Da sollte er hin!

„KAZOSOMANE! IZUMO! HÖRT AUF! BITTE! ICH FLEHE EUCH AN! HÖRT AUF! HÖRT DOCH AUF!"

Kotetsu! Ich war wieder auf Izumo zugestürmt. Kotetsu ging dazwischen. Sprang regelrecht dazwischen. Ich konnte nicht mehr bremsen. Izumo, der mich ebenfalls angriff, genauso wenig. Wir prallten gegen Kotetsu. Verloren alle drei das Gleichgewicht. Flogen gegen ein weiteres, schweres Regal. Stürzten zu Boden.

„IZUMO, PASS AUF!"

„GEH IN DECKUNG!"

Schweres Metall. Bohrer. Diverse Werkzeuge. Keine Luft. Höllische Schmerzen. Viel Blut. So ein kleiner Koffer war direkt auf meine Stirn gefallen. Harter Aufprall. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Wir auf den Boden. Vergraben von schwerem Metall. Überhäuft von harten und spitzen Gegenständen. Keine Luft. Starke Übelkeit. Ich konnte mich kaum rühren. Das Regal. Es war umgekippt. Auf uns. Mir war so schwindelig. So schlecht. So benommen. Überall Chaos. Blut. Jemand griff mich an den Schultern.

„Komm...weg da... Kazosomane..."

Half mir, vom Regal wegzukriechen. Keine Luft. Benommenheit. Verschwommene Bilder. Ich nahm Kotetsu kaum war. Versuchte, mich hinzuknien. So schlecht. So unglaublich schlecht. So schwindelig. So verschwommen. Kaum kniete ich, schon ging es los. Mir war so übel. Musste mich heftig übergeben. Mein Kopf. Er stach so extrem. Das war so betäubend. Kotetsu' s Stimme. So dumpf. So fern.

„... verletzt. Versuch wach zu bleiben... OH, GOTT! IZUMO!"

Es war so verschwommen. Aber ich sah ihn. Izumo. Lag auf den Rücken. Krümmte sich auf den Boden. Keuchte vor Schmerzen. So viel Blut. Scheiße. Ein großer Schraubendreher. Steckte in seinem Bauch. So viel Blut quoll aus der betroffenen Stelle. Es hatte ihn richtig erwischt. Kotetsu... Er war selbst blutüberströmt. Hielt Izumo. Redete ängstlich auf ihn ein. Benommenheit. Schwindel. Extrem verschwommene Bilder. Diese Schmerzen. Betäubend. Benebelnd. Übelkeit. Noch mehr Verschwommenheit.

Dann Schwärze...

Einzelzimmer. Gleichmäßiger Ton des Monitors. Dr. Masamo persönlich war da. Bemerkte, dass ich langsam die Augen aufschlug.

„Gott sei Dank, Kazosomane. Du bist endlich aufgewacht."

„Was... was ist...passiert? Wo... bin ich?"

„Du bist im Krankenhaus. Kazosomane, du und die beiden Jungs. Ihr wurdet in Takeo' s Baumarkt aufgefunden. Kotetsu Hagane hatte um Hilfe gerufen. Weißt du das nicht mehr? Es sind Kampfspuren vorhanden. Auch an deinem Körper. Du wurdest mit einem Kunai verletzt."

„Izumo... Kamizuki. Wir haben... au!"

Mein Kopf. Ein Verband. Verdammt. Da war doch etwas... Die Sache mit dem Werkzeugkoffer fiel mir erst später wieder ein. Aber damals. Ich wusste noch von dem Kampf. Dem Unfall. Aber ich hatte vergessen, dass etwas meinen Kopf getroffen hatte. Deswegen konnte ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, als er mich fragte, ob ich mich erinnern konnte, wie die Kopfverletzung entstanden sei.

„Das ist nicht gut. Du wirst wohl eine Commotio haben. Du musst ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben. Schon wieder. Ich habe versucht eine Nachricht an Kakashi zu schicken, aber der Dritte sagte mir, dies sei im Moment nicht möglich. Kazosomane. Was hast du nur getan?"

„Das ist meine Sache. Aber... im Laden... es war ein Unfall... Wie geht es den Anderen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich es dir nicht sagen darf."

„Bitte... Kotetsu... er... er ist doch mein Freund... Und Izumo... bitte sage mir doch, ob es ihnen gut geht."

Leichtes Seufzen von ihm.

„Ich darf dir es dir nicht sagen. Und ich darf dir auch nicht sagen, dass die zwei Jungen wieder gesund werden. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Danke... Also ging es ihnen gut. Gott sei Dank.

„Kazosomane. Da draußen wartet Besuch für dich. Der junge Lehrer."

„Nein."

Nein. Niemand sollte mich so sehen. Niemand sollte mir irgendwelche scheiß Fragen stellen. Mir Vorwürfe machen. Nein. Ich wollte alleine sein.

„Niemand darf mich besuchen. Außer Kotetsu Hagane."

„Aber, Mädchen. Es muss..."

„Nein. Ich kenne das Gesetz. Den Einzigen, den du ohne meine Erlaubnis über meinen Aufenthalt informieren und mich besuchen lassen darfst, ist mein Vormund. Und Kakashi ist nicht da. Ich erlaube keinen Besuch."

„Kazosomane. Du machst einen Fehler."

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Mein Wille ist wichtig. Und ich will nicht, dass jemand zu mir geht. Außer mein Freund."

Masamo. Sein Blick. Er nahm sich ein Stuhl. Setzte sich zu mir.

„Was die Geschichte mit deinem Freund betrifft. Kazosomane. Es scheint nicht so, als würdet ihr eine Beziehung führen. Bedenke, wo du bist."

„Ja und? Das war nicht seine Schuld."

„Ihr seid beide verletzt. Ihr scheint euch geschlagen zu haben. Ich kenne dich gut, junge Hatake. Du hast wieder die Kontrolle verloren. Und so viel ich weiß, verhält sich der Hagane- Sprössling nicht viel anders. Ihr seid nicht glücklich miteinander. Das sehe ich."

„Nur weil es im Moment nicht..."

Oh, Gott. Hatte er Recht? Ich war hier. In diesem Krankenhaus. Und mein Herz tat einfach nur weh. So unendlich weh. So brutale Schmerzen. Das wollte ich nicht. Das durfte doch nicht sein.

„Nein. Vielleicht sind wir im Moment nicht glücklich."

„Was wirst du machen?"

„Ich will mit Kotetsu reden. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Masamo stand auf. Sah mich noch ernst an.

„Überlege dir gut, was du willst, junge Kazosomane Hatake. Überlege es dir."

Warum? Wie konnte das alles passieren? Dieser Mist. Wie konnten wir uns nur so sehr zerstreiten? Wie konnte ich sogar Kotetsu schlagen? Wie konnten wir uns nur so anschreien? Wie konnten wir uns schon fast monatelang ständig streiten? Wie konnten wir uns so anzicken? Es lief doch alles so gut. Wie konnten wir uns das nur antun? Wie konnten wir uns derartig verletzen? Diese Eifersucht. Diese Wut. Die Verzweiflung. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Ich liebte ihn. Ja. Ich liebte Kotetsu. Aber warum dann diese Trauer. Der Verlust. Der Verlust von etwas, was ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Was war nur passiert? Warum? Ich liebte ihn doch. Ich liebte ihn. Ja. Kotetsu. Ich liebe dich. Aber... ich hatte nicht mehr die Energie. Nicht mehr die Energie zum Streiten. Zum Verletzen. Zum Verletzt werden. Nicht mehr die Energie, um mich die ganze Zeit mit Izumo anlegen zu müssen. Mein Gedanke. Meine Forderung an Kotetsu machte mir Angst. Das hatte ich doch niemals gewollt. Der innere Gedanke. Diese Forderung. Was ich dir am Liebsten sagen würde.

‚Izumo oder ich. Du hast die Wahl'

Es war falsch. Es war verletzend. Das konnte ich doch niemals verlangen. Niemals. Es würde dich einfach nur verletzen, Kotetsu. Izumo war dein bester Freund. Dein Bruder. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Izumo oder ich. Dieses falsche Ultimatum. Niemals konnte ich das von dir verlangen. Niemals. Es würde dir dein Herz brechen. Wenn es nicht schon gebrochen war. Was konnten wir denn noch tun? Wir waren uns doch so ähnlich. Wir hatten schon fast den selben Charakter. Warum stimmte dann unsere Beziehung nicht? Wir liebten uns doch. Warum stimmte dann das ‚Du und Ich' nicht? Warum war es nur so schwer? Warum waren wir überfordert? Warum waren wir mit uns überfordert? So konnte ich es nicht. Wie sah es wohl in fünf Jahren mit uns aus. Ich liebte ihn doch. Warum wusste ich es nicht? Warum konnte ich mir dann nicht vorstellen, was in fünf Jahren war? Gab es denn kein Zurück? Konnten wir wirklich nicht zu unserer schönen Zeit zurück? Waren wir einfach zu wenig zusammen? War das Leben als Shinobi wirklich so hinderlich für eine Beziehung? Oder waren wir einfach zu jung? Zu wild? Zu unreif? Kotetsu... ich liebe dich. Aber wir sind gewiss keine Seelenverwandten. War dies das Problem? Konnten wir es überhaupt beheben? Was bedeutet das für uns? Für das ‚Wir'? Warum zweifelte ich so? Das war doch falsch.

Kotetsu. Was sollen wir nur machen?

Er gab mir die Antwort. Nur ein paar Stunden später. Ein Klopfen. Dann vorsichtiges Eintreten. Kotetsu. Rechte Hand einbandagiert. Genauso sein linker Arm. Einige Kratzer im Gesicht. Seine Augen. Traurig. So unendlich traurig. Verzweifelt. Flehend. Er sagte kein Wort. Ging langsam zu mir. Wurde von Schritt zu Schritt trauriger. Glasige Augen. Müdes Gesicht. Er war bei mir. Kein Grinsen. Kein Funken von seiner Gelassenheit. Kein Funken von Übermut. Müdigkeit. Trauer. Angst. Er beugte sich zu mir. Ein Kuss. Unsere Lippen berührten sich wieder.

Der Kuss... schmeckte salzig. Vereinzelte Tropfen landeten in meinem Gesicht. Tränen. Kotetsu weinte. Küsste mich weiter. Der Kuss war vorsichtig. Zärtlich. Nicht wie sonst. Seine Zunge tauchte langsam in meinem Mund ein. Behutsam. Und dann seine Tränen. Und meine. Ich konnte und wollte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Weinte wie er still. Während wir uns behutsam küssten. Keiner von uns wollte den Kuss beenden. Er sollte lang dauern. So lange es nur ging. Deswegen die Vorsicht. Das langsame Spiel mit unseren Zungen. Die zurückhaltende Zärtlichkeit. Der Kuss sollte nicht aufhören.

Denn es war unser letzter.

Minutenlang dauerte er an. Es war ein trauriger Kuss. Ich wusste, was er bedeutete. Langsam lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Kotetsu. Stille Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme brüchig. Zittrig. Traurig. Leise.

„Du und ich. Es funktioniert nicht. Oder?"

„...nein... Es funktioniert nicht..."

„Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft dazu... Kazuu... Ich liebe dich... aber..."

„... Aber es... es... reicht... nicht..."

Ich weinte. Still. Aber bitter. Mein Herz. Oh, Gott. Mein Herz. So unerträgliche Schmerzen. Als ob es sterben würde. So grauenhaft. So unerträglich. Mein Herz. Meine Seele. Mein Verstand. Sie erkannten die Wahrheit. Ich kannte die Wahrheit. Diese grausame Wahrheit. Diese furchtbare Wahrheit.

Kotetsu und ich.

Es war vorbei.

Bittere Tränen von ihm. Er fing schon fast an zu schluchzen. Schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Kotetsu... Du leidest... Es tut so weh. So unglaublich weh. Bitte, lass mich sterben. Bitte lass diese Schmerzen aufhören. Bitte. Die Tränen. So unerschöpflich. So bitter.

„Lass uns gemeinsam Schluss machen, Kazosomane. Es soll nicht einseitig sein. Es... es.. ich..."

„Kotetsu... das... wollte ich nicht... Ich wollte dich niemals... so verletzen. Ich dachte... es sei für immer... Ja... das dachte ich..."

Müde, unaufhörliche Tränen. Leises Schluchzen.

„Ich... habe dir weh getan... Kazuu... Kazuu... es tut mir Leid... Aber wir können... nicht... mehr..."

„Wir würden uns sonst... hassen... Nicht wahr? Diese Liebe... Kotetsu... Ich liebe dich für immer..."

„Ich liebe... dich... Aber es reicht nicht... Die Liebe alleine reicht nicht, wenn... wenn alles... alles andere nicht passt... Ich liebe dich... Aber ich... kann nicht mehr... Ich bin...nur unglücklich... Und das will ich nicht..."

„Ich... auch nicht... Kotetsu..."

Unter Tränen flüsterten wir. Gemeinsam. Verzweifelt. Ohnmächtig.

„Du und ich. Es ist vorbei. Wir haben keine Beziehung mehr."

Kotetsu... Kotetsu... KOTETSU! MEIN HERZ! MEIN HERZ! ES TUT SO WEH! SO UNERTRÄGLICH WEH! BITTE! HÖR AUF ZU SCHLAGEN! HÖR AUF MIR SO WEH ZU TUN! MEIN HERZ! HÖRST DU MICH? HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF!

Vorbei. Es war vorbei. Das Unausweichliche war geschehen. Es war vorbei. Kotetsu! Es war vorbei! Wir hatten uns getrennt! Mein Herz! Mein Herz! Es tat so weh.

**Kapitel 31: Warum habt ihr es nicht gesagt? – Warum tut es so weh?**

Es war vorbei. Kotetsu und ich. Es ist Geschichte. Entgültig. Und es tat so weh. So unendlich weh. Der Schmerz. So betäubend. Mein Herz... Es sollte aufhören zu schlagen. Bitte, lieber Gott. Mach, dass das aufhört. Bitte. Irgendjemand. Lasst es aufhören zu schlagen. Es entspringt in Zwei. Mein Herz entsprang in Zwei. Gebrochen. Wie konnte das denn passieren? Wie konnten wir uns das nur gegenseitig antun? Nein. Unsere Liebe füreinander war stark. Aber sie war nicht stark genug. Ich hatte alles falsch gemacht. Mit meinem Verhalten. Meinen Worten. Ich hatte Kotetsu immer wieder verletzt. Ich war schuld. Ich habe alles zerstört. Es war meine Schuld. Ich verletzte meine Mitmenschen. Die Menschen, die ich liebte. Nur Eines konnte ich machen. Zerstören. Nein! Das wollte ich nicht mehr. Es war für alle das Beste, wenn ich nichts mehr tat. Nichts mehr sprach.

Natürlich. Mit dem Arzt musste ich sprechen. Hatte mich selbst gegen ärztlichen Rat entlassen. Wollte nur nach Hause. Niemanden sehen. Mit niemanden sprechen. Nichts machen. Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Nicht mehr sprechen. Wurde von den drei Hunden daheim empfangen. Ignorierte ihre Entschuldigungen. Ihr bemitleidwertendes Winseln. Ich sagte nichts. Nur mein Bett. Das wollte ich. Nur mein Bett. Einfach nur schlafen. Meine Ruhe. Legte mich hin. Starrte nur aus dem Fenster. Die Aussicht war mir egal. Akino. Er sprang auf mein Bett. Das war mir egal. Stupste vorsichtig mit seiner Nase an meinem Nacken. Es war mir egal.

„Kazosomane... Was wir getan haben tut uns Leid. Wir wollten dich beschützen. Und dieser Kotetsu sagte, dass er dich geschlagen habe."

Seine Worte waren mir egal.

„Was ist mit dir, Kazosomane? Wir haben mitbekommen, dass du im Krankenhaus warst. Dass es einen Kampf gegeben hat. Wie geht es dir?"

„..."

Akino schien nicht aufzugeben, aber es war egal.

„Kazosomane... rede doch. Sage doch etwas. Sprich mit mir."

„..."

„Kazosomane?"

Ich schloss die Augen. So weh. Es tat so unglaublich weh. Lasst mich doch. Bitte. Ich will nicht reden. Ich kann nicht reden. Lasst mich doch in Ruhe. Lasst mich schlafen. Lasst mich alleine.

Es ging weiter so. Ich wollte nichts machen. Lag nur in meinem Bett. Aß seit drei Tagen nichts mehr. Musste mich zwingen zumindest ab und zu etwas zu trinken. Ignorierte immer wieder penetrantes Klingeln und Klopfen an der Haustür. Sie versuchten es immer wieder. Wollten mich sehen. Mich besuchen. Aber es war egal. Egal, wer das war. Egal, ob sie mich trösten wollten, mit mir sprechen wollten. Sie sollten mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich wollte alleine sein. Ich wollte einfach nichts machen. Nichts sagen. Es tat einfach nur so weh. Zu weh. Sollte ich denn wirklich weiter leben? Mein Herz. Er hatte es mir gestohlen. Und das waren die Auswirkungen. Nein. Ich hätte mich niemals verlieben sollen. Ich hätte niemals mein Herz verschenken sollen. Das war so dumm. Ich war so dumm. Wie sollte ich das denn ertragen? Wie nur? Nein. Es war das Beste, wenn ich überhaupt nicht mehr sprach. Wenn ich niemanden sah. Niemand. Egal, wie oft sie zu mir wollten. Sie sollten mich einfach nur in Ruhe lassen.

„Kazosomane... du musst etwas essen..."

Die Hunde. Versuchten Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen.

„Bitte rede doch... Bitte sprich mit uns. Schrei uns an. Mach irgendetwas. Bitte, Kazosomane."

„..."

„Guruko ist unterwegs zu Kakashi. Versucht, ihn herzubringen."

„..."

„Hörst du, was ich sage, Kazosomane? Bist du nicht wütend deswegen? Wir haben auch den Dritten über deinen Zustand informiert."

„..."

„Kazosomane. Du redest schon vier Tage nicht mehr. Du isst nichts mehr. Du schläfst nicht. Du liegst nur da. Hast Fieber. Du musst dich endlich bewegen."

„..."

„Du bringst dich noch um. Willst du das? Willst du sterben?"

Nein. Das wollte ich nicht. Obwohl... es machte mir Angst. Der Gedanke des Todes. Er schien nicht ganz abwägend zu sein. Diese Gedanken machten mir Angst. Immerhin trank ich zumindest etwas. Sogar süße Getränke. Nur, um nicht in einen Schock zu fallen. Solange ich zumindest etwas trank, konnte ich nicht verhungern. Aber ich wollte einfach nichts essen. Konnte nichts essen. Hatte keinen Appetit. Keine Motivation. Ruhe. Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe. Nur meine Ruhe. Mein Herz. Es tat so unglaublich weh.

Irgendwann verlor ich sogar mein Zeitgefühl. Hatte alle von Kakashi' s Hunden um mich. Sprach weiterhin nicht. Ließ niemanden in das Haus. Niemanden an mich heran. Hatte es gerade so geschafft zu duschen. Legte mich wieder ins Bett. Aß weiter nichts. Sprach nicht. Trank wenig. Kümmerte mich um nichts. Diese Schmerzen. Sie waren so unerträglich. So eingesperrt. Sie erdrückten meine Seele. Es musste raus. Irgendwie. Diese Schmerzen. So grausam. Schnürten mir die Luft ab. Machten mir Angst. Machten mich hoffnungslos. Müde. Lustlos. Antriebslos. Dieser Schmerz. Er musste sich doch ablenken lassen. Aber ich wollte niemanden schaden. Das letzte Mal, als ich mich so verdammt elend gefühlt hatte, war ich auf Kakashi losgegangen. Auf Itachi. Iruka. Ich hatte sie verletzt. Nein. Niemand anderes durfte meinetwegen zu Schaden kommen. Niemand. Ich hatte diese Schmerzen. Meine Seele. Sie schien schon fast zu sterben. Mein Wille. Irgendetwas musste ich doch tun.

Ein Kunai. Ich schnitt mir meine rechte Handinnenfläche auf. Ließ das Blut einfach fließen. Es war ein brennender Schmerz. Pulsierender Schmerz. Aber nichts gegen den Schmerz meiner Seele. Zumindest war dieser Schnitt... wie ein Ventil. Löste minimal den Druck. Ich verband die verletzte Hand. Wollte nicht wirklich verbluten. Aber der Schnitt... irgendwie war er furchtbar. Aber tat gut. Für eine kleine Weile. Die Schmerzen waren noch da. Die physischen Schmerzen sollten wenigsten von den seelischen ablenken. Sollten mich etwas ablenken. So schadete ich niemanden. Niemanden, außer mir selbst. Aber das war egal. Mein Herz. Mein Geist. Meine Seele. Mein Wille. Alles war... gebrochen. Schien niemals zu heilen. Niemals. Solange ich diese Schmerzen hatte wollte ich auch nichts mehr essen. Nicht mehr sprechen. Ignorierte die Versuche meiner Mitmenschen, die immer wieder an der Haustür standen. klingelten, klopften. Nach mir riefen. Von den Hunden abgewiesen wurden. Ich wollte einfach niemanden sehen. Nichts hören. Für mich alleine sein. Antwortete nie auf Fragen. Reagierte nicht auf Ansprache. Lag nur da. Aß nichts. Trank wenig. Stand minimalst aus dem Bett auf. Kümmerte mich um nichts. Hatte angefangen mir ein bis zweimal am Tag in den selben Schnitt an der rechten Hand mit dem Kunai zu ritzen. Wollte diese erlösenden Schmerzen. Das innere Ventil öffnen. Etwas seelischen Druck abgeben. Antworte nicht, als dieses Mal Pakkun versuchte mit mir zu reden.

„Schreiend und aufbrausend gefällst du mir besser, Mädchen."

„..."

„Zwei Wochen jetzt, Kazosomane. Bisuke ist heute wieder zurückgekehrt."

Einer von Kakashi' s Hunden. So ein kleiner mit müden Augen. Wurde zuerst zu Kakashi gesandt, um ihn von meinem Zustand zu berichten. War also wieder zurück. Auch egal. Ich sah Pakkun nicht einmal an, als er weiter sprach.

„Kakashi kommt von seiner Mission nicht weg, er hat schon alles versucht. Kazosomane. Warum tust du dir das nur an?"

Ein Nasenstupser an meine verbundene Hand.

„Du siehst mager aus, Kazosomane. Du hast abgenommen. Du bist sehr schwach."

„..."

„Du trinkst zu wenig. Und schläfst nicht. Es ist gefährlich, Kazosomane. Du stirbst."

„..."

„Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, als Hund die Post reinzutragen. Darin war auch ein Rundschreiben vom Hokage. Jegliche Liebschaften unter den Shinobi sind untersagt. Nicht nur du fällst aus."

Kotetsu auch? Ging es ihm so wie mir? Daran war ich schuld. Einzig alleine ich. Kotetsu... Mein Herz. Wieder Tränen, die unkontrolliert mein Gesicht herunterrannen. Immer wieder weinte ich. Ohne zu schluchzen. Ohne ein Wort. Pakkun schien erschrocken zu sein.

„Kazosomane! Es tut mir ja so Leid. Bitte... das wollte ich nicht."

„..."

„Sprich doch mit mir. Es machen sich alle Sorgen um dich."

„..."

Das war mir egal. Lasst mich doch einfach nur in Ruhe. Bitte. Ich will nicht. Ich kann nicht. Lasst mich doch einfach alleine. Bitte. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Bitte.

Ein kurzer Kläffer von Pakkun. Die anderen Hunde. Sie sprangen auf mein Bett. Schleckten zum Teil mein Gesicht ab. Wollten mich trösten. Bitte, lasst mich doch alleine. Das Schlecken kitzelte leicht. Aber ich wollte nicht lachen. Nicht schimpfen. Nicht reagieren. Nichts sagen. Rührte mich erst nicht. Vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Arme. Sie sollten meine Tränen nicht sehen. Musste bitter weinen.

Kotetsu! Warum musste es denn so kommen? Ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr! Bitte! Irgendjemand! Nimmt den Schmerz von mir!

Aber das konnte niemand. Mir war so unendlich kalt. Es half nichts, dass die Hunde sich verteilt an mir anschmiegten. Mich ableckten. Meinen Körper mit ihrem Fell wärmten. Leise winselten. Mit mir kuschelten. Es half nicht. Egal, was sie probierten.

Mir war einfach nur kalt.

„Kazuu? Kazuu. Die Hunde haben mich reingelassen. Komm, steh auf."

Iruka.

Warum war er hier? Konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er kniete an mein Bett. Sah mir ins Gesicht. Seufzte.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus. Ziemlich schlapp."

„..."

„Willst du mich nicht beleidigen? Du bist auch noch nicht über mich hergefallen, obwohl du mir die Freundschaft gekündigt hast. Kazuu. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Ich drehte mich einfach von Iruka weg. Wollte ihn nicht sehen. Dafür sprang Pakkun wieder auf mein Bett und stupste meine frisch, verbundene Hand an. Ich hatte die gleiche Stelle erst vor einigen Minuten wieder aufgeschnitten. Pakkun fing an, meine Hand abzulecken, sah zu Iruka.

„Das geht jetzt schon seit bald drei Wochen so. Sie isst nichts und trinkt kaum. Und sie geht einfach nicht aus dem Bett. Sie tut sich das hier an. Mit einem Kunai. Wir haben schon versucht, es ihr wegzunehmen, aber dann findet sie etwas Anderes. Bitte, Iruka. Bring sie zur Vernunft."

Die Gewichtsverteilung meines Bettes veränderte sich. Iruka hatte sich zu mir gesetzt. Meine verbundene Hand gegriffen. Mir über die Haare gestrichen.

„Kazuu. Warum machst du das? Warum verletzt du dich selbst?"

„..."

„Komm schon. Ich koche für dich etwas. Ihr habt doch bestimmt hier irgendwo Lebensmittel."

„..."

„Steh auf, Kazuu. Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben in diesem Bett liegen bleiben."

„..."

„Kazosomane. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich auffangen werde, wenn du fällst. Und du bist schon sehr tief gefallen. Mich kriegst du nicht mehr los."

Ich rührte mich nicht. Ein Griff an meiner Schulter. Ein trauriges Seufzen.

„Du redest also immer noch nicht mit mir. Hör zu alles, was ich gesagt habe. Alles, was ich getan habe. Es tut mir Leid. Mir tut es Leid, dass du leidest. Mir tut es Leid, dass dir dein Herz gebrochen wurde. Mir tut es Leid, dich so zu sehen. Sag mir, was ich für dich tun kann. Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann. Bitte, Kazuu. Mach doch irgendetwas."

Warum war er hier? Konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Das ging ihn überhaupt nichts an. Nein. Was ich mit meinem Leben machte, war meine Sache. Ich riss mich aus seinem Griff. Wendete mich von ihm ab. Iruka sollte mich einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ach ja. Er war nicht gerade der Typ, der sofort aufgab. Mich leicht an der Schulter boxte.

„Ich werde dich zwingen, wenn ich muss. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Ich habe Urlaub bekommen, also hast du mich jetzt vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag am Hals. Und das jeden Tag. So lange, bis es dir wieder besser geht."

„..."

„Sag doch bitte was, Kazuu."

„Sie hat seit Wochen keinen Ton herausgebracht. Nicht einmal Kakashi war so schlimm drauf. Wenn sie so weiter macht, stirbt sie uns noch. Sie hat schon zu viel abgenommen."

Pakkun klang sehr besorgt. Leckte immer wieder mein Gesicht ab. Ich rührte mich nicht. Es tat einfach zu weh. Mein Herz. Da half doch nichts.

„Kazosomane. Ich werde dich aus dem Bett zwingen. Ich werde dich zwingen, etwas zu essen. Wenn du nicht redest, werde ich dich zulabern. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du unter gehst. Du bist meine beste Freundin."

„..."

„Nickey wäre auch zu gern gekommen. Aber sie ist jetzt Anbu, wie du weißt. Sie hatte um Freizeit gebeten, um bei dir zu sein, aber der Dritte ist nun vollkommen ausgerastet. Meinte, dass wir als Shinobi endlich unsere Pflichten erfüllen sollten. Aber ich darf mich um dich kümmern."

„..."

„Hör zu. Wenn du nicht bald reagierst, mache ich Ernst. Ich werde dich einfach nehmen und mit dir in die Küche gehen. Ich werde dich zwingen etwas zu essen. Das war kein dummer Spruch von mir. Ich lasse dich nicht fallen, Kazuu."

„..."

„Na schön. Ich habe es dir gesagt."

Er zog es wirklich durch. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft mich zu wehren. Nicht die Lust. Warum musste er mich jetzt nerven? Warum konnte er mich jetzt nicht in Ruhe lassen? Iruka, verschwinde doch einfach. Aber das machte er nicht. Hatte mich fest am Arm gepackt. Mich aus dem Bett gezerrt. Festgehalten, damit ich nicht umkippte. Mir war wirklich schwindelig. Aber es war mir egal. Die einzelnen Schritte, die ich schmerzhaft spürte, waren mir egal. Dass Iruka mich richtig festhielt und mich zum Laufen regelrecht zwang, war mir egal. Dass er mich einfach grob in die Küche führte und barsch auf einen Stuhl setzte, war mir auch egal. Dass er mir ein Stück Brot mit Butter schmierte und mit Wurst schmückte, war mir egal. Dass er mir das Essen mitsamt einem Glas Milch vor der Nase setzte, und neben mir Platz nahm, war einfach egal. Sein strenger, fordernder Blick war mir egal.

„Jetzt iss."

„..."

„Kazuu. Wenigstens ein paar Bissen."

„..."

„Kazosomane! Ich zwinge dich! Und dann wird' s unangenehm."

„..."

„KAZOSOMANE!"

Dass er mich jetzt so anschrie, dass war mir eigentlich nicht egal. Und dann noch die Hunde, die nun ebenfalls in der Küche waren und ziemlich beunruhigt wirkten. Sie sollten mich alle in Ruhe lassen. Unbedingt. Gerade Iruka. Endlich mal eine Reaktion von mir. Ich schnappte mir einfach den Teller. Warf ihn gegen die Wand. Mitsamt den Inhalt. Dann griff ich das Glas. Wollte schon werfen. Wurde ziemlich schmerzhaft am Handgelenk gepackt. Iruka entriss mir das Trinken. Fixierte mich streng.

„Ich bin ja froh, dass du irgendetwas machst. Aber musst du schon wieder mit Sachbeschädigung anfangen?"

„..."

„VERDAMMT! SAG ETWAS!"

„..."

„Okay. Passt auf, dass sie nicht abhaut. Beisst sie, wenn es sein muss."

Was hatte er denn wieder vor? Dieser Blödmann. Ich sah zu, wie er nun einen Apfel nahm. Ihn in Stücke schnitt. Mir eines von der Nase hielt.

„Du isst das jetzt. Klar."

„..."

„Dieses Spiel wirst du nicht gewinnen, Kazuu. Jetzt iss endlich."

„..."

„Kazuu. Ich stopf es dir in den Mund. Das schwöre ich. Du musst endlich etwas zu dir nehmen. Bitte, Kazuu."

„..."

„Oh, Mann. Bin ich gespannt, was du jetzt machst."

Iruka griff mich. Meine Nase. Drückte mir meine Nase fest zu. Mit der anderen Hand das Apfelstück. Was? Das konnte er doch nicht tun. Nein. Ich würde es nicht essen. Niemals. Ich konnte lang genug die Luft anhalten. Presste meine Hände gegen seinen Körper. Iruka ließ einfach nicht los. Auch nicht, als ich richtig zum Zappeln anfing. Versuchte, mich von ihm zu befreien. Aber er hatte mich fest im Griff. Sogar, als ich durch die Bewegungen vom Stuhl flog. Wir beide hart auf den Boden landeten. Iruka saß auf mir. Meine Nase immer noch fest zugedrückt. Das Apfelstück immer noch in seiner anderen Hand. Die Hunde ziemlich unruhig. Bellten durcheinander. Luft. Ich konnte nicht mehr lange. Die Anstrengung. Die Schwäche. Irgendwann musste doch einatmen. Iruka nutze die Chance. Das Essen landete in meinem Mund. Meine Nase immer noch zugedrückt. Seine Hand auf meinem Mund, damit ich den Apfel nicht ausspuckte.

„Jetzt schluck es einfach runter. Was Anderes kannst du sowieso nicht machen, Kazuu."

Ich kaute daran. Musste es zerkleinern. Schluckte. Musste etwas husten. So widerlich. Iruka zerrte mich auf die Füße. Umarmte mich.

„Hör zu. Ich will es nicht, aber ich werde dich immer und immer wieder zwingen. Bitte. Iss wenigstens den Apfel. Und trink die Milch. Bitte."

„..."

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich jeden einzelnen Bissen in dich hineinpresse?"

Er würde es tun. Ganz sicher. Und ich war noch zu schwach. Er könnte es wirklich schaffen. Er könnte mich wirklich zwingen. Und jedes Mal diesen Aufwand? Das könnte ich auf Dauer nicht durchstehen. Also löste ich mich von seiner Umarmung. Hob den Stuhl auf. Setzte mich auf meinem Platz. Trank die Milch. Kleine Schlücke. Es war so unglaublich anstrengend. So ganz ohne Appetit. Bei dem Apfel musste ich mich schon fast übergeben. Aber ich schaffte ihn. Stück für Stück. Langsam. Angewidert. Aber ich aß ihn. Nach Wochen. Wirklich nach Wochen hatte ich zum ersten Mal wieder etwas Richtiges in dem Magen. Nicht nur Getränke. Aber ich fühlte mich satt. Und müde. Weiter gebrochen. Stand auf. Ließ einfach alles liegen.

„Kazuu. Wo willst du schon wieder hin?"

„..."

„Das Spiel mit dem Nicht- Reden. Wie lange willst du das noch durchhalten? Warum machst du das?"

Es bringt dir nichts, mir Fragen zu stellen, Iruka. Ich beantworte sie nicht. Ich ging wieder in mein Schlafzimmer. Wurde von Iruka verfolgt. Legte mich wieder in mein Bett. Er neben mich. Sah mir traurig in die Augen.

„Du bist vollkommen fertig."

„..."

„Hör zu. Du kriegst mich nicht los. Ich bleibe bei dir. Ich werde dich aufbauen. Egal, was ich dafür tun muss. Egal, wie lange es dauert. Ich krieg dich wieder auf die Beine. Ich bin für dich da."

Iruka meinte es ernst. Er sprach die ganze Zeit mit mir. Zwang mich, immer wieder aufzustehen. Etwas zu essen. Mich zu bewegen. Packte mich, als ich wieder mit dem Kunai meine Handinnenfläche aufschneiden wollte. Nahm mir all meine Waffen weg. Versteckte sogar die Küchenmesser. Schimpfte sogar mit mir. Schnauzte mich an. Und redete. Redete die ganze Zeit. Nervte mich regelrecht damit. Wie konnte ein Kerl nur die ganze Zeit labern? Ununterbrochen. Das ging von seiner Erinnerungen aus unserer gemeinsamen Zeit, über das Leben als Lehrer und seine Schüler, bis hin zu einfachen Themen wie das Wetter. Er wollte mich dazu bringen, endlich den Mund aufzumachen. Nach fünf Tagen schaffte er es auch.

„Iruka..."

„Hey, hey... Kazuu."

Iruka setzte sich zu mir ins Bett. Lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte nicht. Sah ihn nur müde an.

„Hör endlich mit deinem Gequatsche auf."

„Kazuu. Du hast geredet. Du hast was gesagt – nicht gerade was Freundliches, aber du hast geredet."

„... Ja..."

„Du redest wieder."

„Ja..."

„Wie geht es dir? Kazosomane?"

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen."

Ich war müde. Fertig. Depressiv. Aber... .so ganz langsam... immerhin konnte ich wieder essen. Und dank Iruka' s Aktion hatte ich mir die Hand seit vier Tagen nicht mehr aufgeschnitten. Die Wunde konnte langsam heilen. Und ich hatte nicht mehr wirklich den Druck mich zu schneiden. Es war etwas besser. Aber immer noch kaum zu ertragen.

„Iruka... Sag es endlich..."

„Was soll ich sagen?"

„Sag, dass du Recht hattest. Dass du wusstest, dass mir mein Herz gebrochen wird."

„Nein..."

Seine Umarmung. So fest. So fürsorglich. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte ich mich nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Es musste raus. Einfach alles. Wieder erste Tränen. Tiefe Schluchzer. Iruka hielt mich weiter fest. Drückte mich. Ich musste weinen. Immer und immer wieder weiter weinen. Konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Musste einfach weinen. Es sollte endlich aufhören. Diese Schmerzen. Sie sollten endlich aufhören.

„Iruka... Was... was soll ich machen? Was soll ich nur machen? Hilf mir. Bitte. Hilf mir, Iruka..."

„Lass es raus. Du kannst mich auch fertig machen, wenn du es brauchst. Aber werde aktiv. Steh wieder auf. Mach etwas. Fang wieder an zu leben. Schritt für Schritt. Ich helfe dir. Bin für dich da."

Iruka. Er küsste sanft meine Stirn.

„Du hast im Übrigen viel Post bekommen. Die meiste von Nickey."

„Post? Und warum hast du sie mir nicht gleich gegeben?"

Ich ließ meine Tränen weiter laufen. Beruhigte mich langsam. Iruka strich mir leicht durch' s Haar. Sah mich fürsorglich an.

„Du hättest sie zerrissen, bevor du sie lesen konntest."

Okay. Mist. Er hatte Recht. In meiner Stimmung war das so. Aber trotzdem. Es ging mir schlecht. Er brauchte mir jetzt nichts vorzuenthalten.

„Bring sie mir, Iruka. Ich will wissen, wie es Nickey geht."

„Dir geht es etwas besser... endlich..."

Die Briefe. Ja. Ganz viel von Nickey. Aber auch von anderen. Ein paar von meiner Nachbarschaft. Von anderen Shinobi. Die meisten waren Kunoichi. Lauter Trost. Aufbauversuche. So süß. Ich danke euch allen.

Noch fast eine Woche. Es wurde immer besser. Natürlich. Der Liebeskummer. Die seelischen Schmerzen. Sie waren da. Aber langsam wurden sie erträglicher. Iruka schaffte es sogar mich einmal zum Lächeln zu bringen. Er kümmerte sich gut um mich. Hielt sein Wort. Baute mich langsam auf. Und dann kam noch er. Kakashi.

Es war Nacht. Ich schlief nicht Iruka schon. Lag neben mir. Die Augen geschlossen. Ruhige Atmung. Da hörte ich es. Begeistertes Hecheln der Hunde. Der Hausschlüssel. Kakashi. Ich sprang sofort auf. Hastete aus dem Zimmer. Kakashi. Da war er. Sah ziemlich müde aus. Überall oberflächliche Verletzungen. Am Arm zwei Stichwunden. Er sah mich. Lief schnell auf mich zu. Packte mich. Umarmte mich.

„Kazosomane... es tut mir Leid. Ich habe alles versucht. Wirklich alles. Aber ich konnte nicht weg. Kazuu... Du hast abgenommen. Du bist zu dünn."

„Kakashi... sei einfach still. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist..."

Ich klammerte mich regelrecht an ihm. Ließ seine Wärme auf mich einfließen. Er drückte mich fest.

„Was machst du nur, kleine Schwester? Ich habe Angst um dich."

„Kakashi... es...ist schon besser. Mir geht es schon besser..."

„Diesen Mistkerl mache ich kalt."

„Nein. Das mache ich schon."

Iruka. Stand an der Türlehne zu meinem Zimmer. Sah ziemlich müde aus. Machte sich gerade bei Kakashi unbeliebt. Der drückte mich noch fester. Sah ziemlich ernst zu Iruka.

„Was machst du in ihrem Zimmer?"

„Ich kümmere mich um sie."

„War das vielleicht gerade eine Andeutung?"

„Nein. Aber Kazuu hatte wirklich Hilfe gebraucht. Und deswegen werde ich diesen Kotetsu fertig machen. Und nicht du."

„Ich bin ihr Bruder. Der Enzigste, der das Recht hat, ihn zusammen zu schlagen bin ich. Das sagt der Kodex."

Der großer- Bruder- Kodex. Nein. Mir ging es nicht gut und sie redeten so einen Scheiß.

„Hört... auf... Bitte... Hört.. auf. Ihr lasst ihn in Ruhe... Es war gegenseitig. Also, fasst ihn bitte nicht an. Und streitet nicht..."

Kakashi ließ mich los. Nickte Iruka zu.

„Ich danke dir. Ich bin jetzt hier. Du kannst jetzt gehen, Iruka."

Das war dezent für ‚Verschwinde aus meinem Haus'. Iruka wusste, dass er sich nicht mit meinem Bruder anlegen sollte. Ich löste mich von Kakashi. Umarmte kurz meinen besten Freund.

„Ich danke dir für alles."

„Pass auf dich auch. Besuch mich, wenn du soweit bist."

„... Mache ich."

Iruka wirkte erleichtert. Verließ das Haus. Kakashi. Er war wieder da.

Kakashi machte mir Tee. Und gab mir etwas Alkohol zum Trinken. Zur Beruhigung. Ich sollte ihm erzählen, was passiert ist. Es hinderte ihn auch nicht, dass ich es überhaupt nicht wollte. Ich sollte mit ihm reden. Alles rauslassen. Entschuldigte sich unzählige Male bei mir. Dass er nicht da war. Öffnete meinen Verband an meiner rechten Hand. Und betrachtete missmutig den Schnitt, der sich langsam wieder schloss.

„Er ist tief... Pakkun hat mir davon erzählt. Kazuu... warum hast du dich selbst verletzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Der Schmerz war so groß... er musste irgendwie... raus."

„Deswegen schneidest du dir die Hand auf? Kazuu... wolltest du dich auch umbringen?..."

Die Frage. Seine Stimme war sehr zittrig gewesen... So ängstlich... Nein. Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen, aber...

„Ich habe... ich habe...mal... daran..."

Ich konnte den Satz einfach nicht beenden. Ich habe mal daran gedacht. Ich konnte es nicht aussprechen. Aber Kakashi wusste es. Hatte Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Bitte... mach das niemals. Bitte, tu mir das nicht an. Du bist alles, was ich habe. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Kakashi... ich werde es nicht tun. Ich habe schon so oft gekämpft, um zu leben. Um zu überleben. Ich gebe nicht auf. Ich gebe mein Leben nicht auf..."

„Schwöre es... Schwöre es, Kazuu. Schwöre, dass du niemals versuchst, dein Leben zu nehmen. Dass du nicht so endest, wie unser Vater. Noch einmal stehe ich das nicht durch."

„Kakashi..."

Er hatte Angst. Angst um mich. Um mein Leben. Weinte still. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Mein Herz tat so extrem weh. Aber ich wollte Leben. Ich hatte so viele Menschen. So viele, die mich mochten. Einige, die mich liebten. Aber Kakashi. Er war mein Leben. Ich wollte Leben. Ich musste Leben. Ich durfte meinen eigenen Bruder nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht alleine zurücklassen. Niemals.

„Ich schwöre es, Kakashi. Ich werde versuchen, so lange es geht zu leben. Ich werde mich niemals umbringen. Niemals."

Ja. Ich würde leben. Doch dazu musste ich weiter machen. Aufstehen. Leben. Ich hatte lange Zeit nur getrauert. Um diesen unglaublichen Verlust. Um Kotetsu. Aber es durfte nicht mein restliches Leben bestimmen. Nein. Ich musste weitermachen. Kotetsu... Ich würde ihn immer lieben. Immer leiden, wenn ich an ihn dachte. Aber ich würde lernen, damit zu leben. Aber ich musste vorankommen. Endlich einen Schritt nach vorne machen.

Und das tat ich auch. Beschloss, mich dieses Mal mehr auf meine Pflichten als Shinobi zu konzentrieren. Wieder zum Ursprung meiner Träume zu gelangen. Mein Dorf zu beschützen. Ich sollte wieder anfangen, meinen Fokus darauf zu richten.

Kakashi hatte noch eine Woche frei. Nutzte diese. Eine kurze Trainingseinheit mit mir. Brachte mir bei, ein neues Element zu verwenden. Suiton. Das Training war gut. Lenkte mich ab. Es war hart. Ich war nur darauf konzentriert. Konnte so weniger an Kotetsu denken.

Ich denke, die Ablenkung war es auch, die mir gut tat. Die mich so erfolgreich in dieser Zeit machte. Ich stürzte mich geradezu in die Arbeit. Das, was ich an Missionen verpasst hatte, holte ich nun nach. Innerhalb von fast vier Monaten. Dreizehn B-Rank Missionen. Acht A-Rank. Und das erste Mal tatsächlich S-Rank- Missionen. Gleich zwei Stück. Für einen Chunin eine große Ehre. Ja. Der Erfolg in der Arbeit tat mir gut. In der Anfangszeit hatte ich auch etwas Neues über mein Kanyouinjuu gelernt. Psychische Labilität und Kanyouinjuu vertrugen sich nicht. Ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Hatte ich es aktiviert, war ich gleich von den fremden Emotionen direkt bombardiert. Wusste dann nicht mehr, wohin damit. Spielte den Prallbock. War dann überfordert. Das ging hin bis zum Nasenbluten und starkem Schwindelgefühl, weil ich es zu stark eingesetzt hatte. Aber am Ende des 2. Monats ging es besser. Ich hatte mich auch mehr beruhigt. Ich war emotional stabiler. Konnte langsam mit der Trennung umgehen. Am Ende des 3. Monats konnte ich wieder Lachen. Meine Späße machen. Wieder die alte Kazuu sein. Der Trennungsschmerz war einfach ein neuer Bestandteil meines Ichs. Ich hatte gelernt, ihn zu akzeptieren. Mit ihm zu leben. Und konnte wieder meine Späße mit Iruka treiben.

Wir waren wieder zu dritt. Bei Iruka. Nickey in ihrer Anbu- Uniform. War auch sechszehn. Hatte inzwischen eine deutlich ernstere Mimik als früher. Aber war immer noch quietschvergnügt. Sie wurde gerade zur Truppenführerin ernannt. Hatte also eine steile Karriere hinter sich. Lachte gerade Iruka aus. Ihm war sein Essen angebrannt und er hatte geflucht. Es war immer amüsant, Iruka beim Kochen zuzusehen, gerade, weil er dies von uns dreien am Besten konnte.

„Lach nicht, Nickey. Denk daran, du kannst nicht einmal Spagetti kochen, ohne dass die Küche in die Luft fliegt. Und das krieg erst mal hin."

„Nicht fair. Es war ein Unfall. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein hauswirtschaftliches Talent haben wie du."

Oh, je. Hauswirtschaftliches Talent. Das hatte Iruka wirklich. Aber er hasste es.

„Hör auf damit. Bei dir klingt das so abwertend."

Es ging nicht anders. Ich musste ihn necken. So gelöst hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Dabei hast du bei mir so gut gekocht und geputzt. Du bist ne bessere Hausfrau als wir."

„Kazosomane! Nenn mich nicht Hausfrau!"

„Was dann? Eine Magd."  
"Wie oft denn noch? ICH BIN EIN MANN!"

Jap. Als wir Kinder waren, hatte er immer geschrieen, er sei ein Junge. Ein paar Jahre später und heute noch er sei ein Kerl. Oder, er sei ein Mann. So viel ich weiß, waren wir das einzigste Team in der Geschichte Konohagakure, dass aus zwei Mädchen und einem Jungen bestanden hatte. Und da hatte er es nicht immer leicht gehabt. Wir konnten ihn immer mit unseren Weibergeschichten ärgern. Und es machte Spaß ihn zu ärgern. Ich musste tatsächlich grinsen.

„Schön. Du bist ein Mann. Wohl anatomisch gesehen, aber sonst... na ja."

„Was heißt das denn jetzt?"

„Du kannst kochen. Kannst putzen. Bist multitaskingfähig. Hörst zu. Und du redest viel. Das klingt nicht gerade nach einem Mann."

„Kazuu... Ich habe nur viel geredet, weil ich dich zwingen wollte zu reden. Ich bin ein Mann."

„Na, ja... Nicht gerade männlich."

Nickey konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Prustete los. Iruka sah ziemlich grimmig aus. Trat nah an mich heran. Ich stand steif. Er mir gegenüber. Hatte schon leicht böse funkelten Augen.

„Ein letztes Mal, Kazuu. Ich bin ein Mann. Ein ganzer Kerl."

Ich grinste nur. Fand das Ganze einfach nur lustig. Ihn so zu ärgern. Klar war er ein Mann. Aber ihn zu ärgern... Das gehört heute noch zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

„Dann beweis es, Iruka. Zeig mir, was für ein Mann du bist."

Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was uns da geritten hatte. Aber es war so impulsiv gewesen.

Iruka packte mich einfach. Drückte mich gegen die nächste Wand. Presste mich fordernd dagegen.

Dann küsste er mich.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich. Seine Zunge. Er spielte mit mir. Der Kuss fühlte sich ungewohnt an. Aber gut. Ich erwiderte ihn. Keine Ahnung, warum. Ich küsste ihn ebenfalls. Die Zungen jagten sich schon fast gegenseitig. Rangen miteinander. Die Lippen. Schienen schon fast gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Ich packte Iruka' s Weste. Schleuderte nun ihn gegen die Wand. Küsste ihn weiter so... animalisch. Wir hörten einfach nicht auf. Iruka packte dieses Mal mich. Drückte uns durch das Zimmer. Immer noch wild knutschend. Aufprall auf den Küchentisch. Ich landete auf meinem Rücken. Schmeckte ihn noch immer. Er lag inzwischen auf mir. Wir schaffen es sogar, noch den Kuss zu intensivieren. Noch wilder. Ließen unsere Zungen tanzen. Seine Hand wanderte unter meiner Weste. Und unter meinem Shirt. Strich sanft und doch fordernd meine Taille entlang. Ich packte seinen Hinterkopf. Wir knutschten weiter.

Dann ein lautes Räuspern.

„Leute? Wollt ihr mir jetzt wirklich einen Porno präsentieren?"

Wir stoppten sofort. Iruka. Löste sich von mir. Sah mich erschrocken an. War so richtig knallrot. Scheiße! Was hatten wir gerade getan? Warum hatten wir das gerade getan? Nickey klang ziemlich beeindruckt.

„Also... diese sexuelle Spannung hier... puh... Mir ist ja schon richtig heiß."

Iruka sprang sofort von mir runter. Mir war so richtig warm. Und es war... peinlich. Gott. Wenn Nickey uns nicht unterbrochen hätte. Ich glaube nicht, dass es bei einem Kuss geblieben wäre. Oh, Gott. So dumm. Warum hatten wir gerade so richtig geknutscht? Uns schon fast befummelt? Absolut peinlich. Ich sprang vom Tisch auf. Richtete meine Kleidung. Sah verlegen zu Iruka. Er zu mir. Räusperte sich.

„... Also... das... wäre jetzt nicht passiert, wenn... du mich nicht provoziert hättest."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du mich küssen sollst!"

„Du hast mich doch auch geküsst!"

„Aber du hast angefangen!"

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich beweisen soll, dass ich ein Mann bin. Und das machen Männer nun mal!"

„Aber du..."

„Hey Leute."

Nickey stand da. Etwas weiter von uns. Grinste bis über die beiden Ohren. Deutete mit ihrem Arm zur Eingangstür.

„Ich kann auch rausgehen, wenn ihr lieber alleine sein wollt und ..."

Jetzt machte sie auch noch Gänsefüßchen.

„... euch abreagieren wollt."

„NEIN!"

Wie aus einem Mund. Und mit soviel Entsetzen. Die ganze Situation war einfach... wow!

Iruka räusperte sich noch mal. Versuchte es nun mit einem gelassenem Blick.

„Bilde dir jetzt bloß nichts darauf ein. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

„Tz. War sowieso nicht so toll."

GLATTE LÜGE! ES WAR ECHT SCHARF GEWESEN! ABER DAS SOLLTE NICHT SO SEIN!

„Iruka... Vielleicht ist das ja passiert, weil ich dir dankbar dafür bin, wie du für mich da bist. Es war einfach... ein schwacher Moment."

Iruka nickte hastig. Noch immer richtig rot im Gesicht.

„Ja... Ein schwacher Moment. Nichts Anderes. Vergessen wir einfach, dass das passiert ist."

Tja. Diese Sache mit dem Vergessen. Ihr habt wohl bemerkt, dass ich es offensichtlich nicht vergessen habe. Aber macht euch keine Hoffnung. Iruka und ich. Wir sind heute auch nur Freunde. Unsere Beziehung ist rein platonisch. Er ist mir wichtig. Ja. Sehr wichtig. Ich würde sagen, neben Kakashi der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Aber wir waren ein Team. Beste Freunde.

Iruka und ich. Das gab es nicht. Das gibt es heute nicht. Und das wird es auch niemals geben.

Obwohl...

... ich ihn wohl liebe...

**Kapitel 32: Was hast du nur getan? – Itachi**

Weiter Missionen. Weiter Erfolg. Über meinem 17. Geburtstag hinaus. Nur, langsam fingen die Konoha- Nin an, mich mit meinem Bruder zu vergleichen. Was er in dieser Situation anders oder besser getan hätte. Er weniger verletzt wurde. Wohl schneller reagieren würde. Und so weiter. Leute. Kakashi ist Kakashi Hatake mit dem Sharingan – das Wunderkind. Müsst ihr uns wirklich miteinander vergleichen?

Es nervte mich, immer zu hören, dass er besser war, als ich. Also fing ich an, auf den Missionen verbissen zu agieren. Härter zu arbeiten. War froh um jede Einzelmission, die ich durchführen durfte. Hatte so meine Ruhe. Aber gerade wegen dieser Missionen bekam ich nichts mit. Nicht, was in meinem Dorf geschah. Keine aktuellen Ereignisse. Kein Verbrechen. Ich bekam es nicht mit. Sein Verbrechen. Was er getan hatte. Was er seiner Familie angetan hatte. Den kleinen Sasuke. Und Nickey. Ich bekam nicht mit, was Itachi getan hatte. Und wurde trotzdem mit hinein gezogen.

Ich war im Wald. Hatte gerade eine Mission beendet. War unterwegs zum Dorf. Es war einzig Zufall gewesen. Aber plötzlich war er dagestanden. Ein paar Meter vor mir. Wirkte... so erschrocken. Seine Anbu- Kleidung... blutbefleckt. Sein Stirnband, der Metallschutz war an seiner rechten Kopfseite. Schien eine Kopfverletzung zu überdecken. Er schwitzte stark. Keuchte unregelmäßig. War ziemlich dreckig. Die Augen wirkten so... müde... traurig. Außer die kleine Wunde an seinem Kopf, konnte ich keine Verletzung an seinem Körper sehen. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Die Kleidung war nicht zerrissen. Aber das Blut. Das viele Blut. Einige kleine Spritzer waren sogar in seinem Gesicht. Von wem stammte es?

„Itachi... was ist mit dir passiert?"

Er atmete noch ein, zweimal tief durch. Richtete sich dann gerade auf. Sein Blick. Er hatte sich verändert. Eisige Kälte. Tiefe Coolness. Itachi lief geradewegs auf mich zu. Blieb kurz vor mir stehen. Sah auf mich herunter. Hatte sein Sharingan aktiviert.

„Was machst du hier? Bist du mir gefolgt und willst jetzt die Überraschte spielen?"

Ich verstand rein gar nichts. Schüttelte nur den Kopf. Itachi. Wie er so dastand. Sein Blick.

Itachi bedrohte mich.

Das machte mich nervös. Sein kalter, drohender Blick. Seine Ruhe. Sein Auftreten. Das er so nah an mich herantrat. Irgendetwas an ihm machte mir richtig Angst. Seine Sharinganaugen. Sie durchbohrten mich. Er bewegte keinen Muskel. Kein Laut. Nur diese bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Diese unglaubliche Anspannung. Ich konnte nicht anders. Sprang schnell einen Satz zurück. Vergrößerte so den Abstand zwischen uns. Aktivierte mein Kanyouinjuu. Diese Unwissenheit. Das machte mich wahnsinnig. Aber...

Mein Kanyouinjuu. Ich konnte ihn nicht lesen. Da war... wie soll ich es am Besten beschreiben?... eine Mauer. Ja. Eine Mauer umgab ihn. Wieso?

„Du wirkst geschockt, Kazosomane. Versuchst du meine Gefühle zu lesen?"

Seine Stimme klang kühl, gelassen, drohend.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde nicht trainieren, um gegen dein Kekkei Genkai anzutreten? Mit meinem Sharingan konnte ich sehen, wie es funktioniert. Es war ein Leichtes, einen Weg zu finden das Kanyouinjuu zu stören."

Oh, scheiße. Noch nie konnte jemand sich dem widersetzen und er hatte es geschafft. Keine Zufriedenheit in seiner Stimme. Kein Hohn. Einfach nur Kälte.

„Kazosomane. Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit dir zu beschäftigen. Ich habe noch einen Termin. Also..."

Ich konnte gerade noch reagieren. Er sprang auf mich zu. Ein Kunai in seiner Hand. Ich musste unbedingt schnell handeln. Schnappte mir hastig ebenfalls ein Kunai. Schoss es nach vorne.

Da standen wir wieder. Ich versuchte mein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Presse meine Waffe drohend gegen seine Kehle. Spürte seines sich bereits leicht in meinen Hals schneiden. Spürte mein Blut wenig rannen. Er hatte noch keine Arterie erwischt. Aber war kurz davor. Er war wirklich kurz davor, mich umzubringen. Blutete zwar ebenfalls am Hals, aber mein Schnitt war bereits tiefer. Es war anders als wie vor fast sieben Jahren. Itachi hatte die Oberhand. Und ich hatte Angst. Versuchte, sie nicht zu zeigen. Aber ich hatte Angst vor seiner Kälte.

„Ich töte dich nicht, Kazosomane. Du bist nichts für mich. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis dich umzubringen. Aber du wirst mir jetzt zuhören."

Sein Sharingan. Es veränderte sich. Diese Pupillen. Ähnelte einem Kreuz. Plötzlich seltsames, beunruhigendes Gefühl. Wo war ich? Alles war so anders. Nicht mehr im Wald. Wasser? Wir standen auf einem See. Aber die ganze Umgebung. Die Farben. Es passte nicht. Nichts passte. Es war alles so rot. Wo war ich? Oder anders. Warum konnte ich mich nicht bewegen? Mein Körper war nicht gefesselt. Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mich nicht rühren. Itachi. Stand mir gegenüber. Ausdruckslos. Ein Kunai in seiner Hand.

„Verfolge mich nicht."

Ein tiefer Schnitt meinen Unterarm entlang. Unglaublich viel Blut. Es schmerzte. Brannte. Ich schrie kurz.

„Seit wann schreist du? Du wirst dir mich niemals in den Weg stellen."

Noch ein Schnitt. Meinen Bauch entlang. Noch ein Schrei. Diese Schmerzen. Sie waren zu intensiv. Mehr als eine Fleischwunde. Zu viel. Ich schien schon fast zu verbrennen.

„ITACHI! HÖR AUF! HÖR AUF!"

Keine emotionale Regung von ihm.

„Sollten wir uns später doch noch einmal begegnen, werde ich dich töten. Ich kenne dich. Du wirst versuchen, mich zu töten. Aber das lasse ich nicht zu."

„ITACHI! WARUM TUST DU DAS? WARUM SAGST DU DAS? WAS HAST DU GETAN?"

„Du tust gut daran, Angst vor mir zu haben."

Noch vier weitere tiefe Schnitte. Mein Gesicht. Meine Arme. Mein Bein. Ich konnte nur schreien! Warum? Es blutete viel zu wenig für die Schnitte! Es schmerzte zu stark! So brutal! Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Hatte unglaubliche Schmerzen.

„Was... hast... du... getan... Itachi. Warum... greifst du... mich an?"

Immer noch dieser kalte, grausamer Blick.

„Ich will, dass du dich auf Nickey und meinen Bruder konzentrierst. Sie werden wohl dich brauchen. Ich lasse dich am Leben."

Die Umgebung veränderte sich wieder. Klare Bilder. Der Wald. Itachi. Stand vor mir. Keuchte unregelmäßig. Sein Sharingan war wieder normal. Der Blick immer noch unverändert. Müde. Mein Chakra. Ich hatte fast kein Chakra mehr. Fiel in die Knie. Musste mich mit den Händen auf den Boden stützen. So fertig. So müde. So erschöpft. Alles verschwamm. Ich zitterte stark. Konnte mich kaum noch bei Bewusstsein halten. Wurde an den Haaren gepackt. Itachi vor mir in die Hocke. Betrachtete mich gefährlich. Kalt. Itachi...

„Was... hast...du getan?... Warum... greifst..."

So schwarz vor Augen. Itachi ließ mich wieder los. Die Worte. So leise. So fern. Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen.

„Fr.. g...D... zo..."

Schwärze.

Na, ja. Es ist keine Überraschung.

Als ich wieder langsam aufwachte, war ich im Krankenhaus. Schon wieder. Aber... da waren zwei Anbu. Vogel und Bär. Fingen an, mich laut und fordernd anzusprechen.

„Itachi Uchiha! Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Wa... was..."

„ITACHI UCHIHA!"

„Er... hat mich... angegriffen... Holt... ihn hierher... Ich will wissen, warum..."

„Du bist ihm begegnet?"

Ich nickte leicht. Diese Anbu. Sie kannten mich doch. Warum so grob? So aggressiv?

„WO?"

„W... Wald..."

„Wo wollte er hin? WO IST ITACHI UCHIHA?"

Was sollte das? Itachi hat mich so richtig fertig gemacht. Einfach so. Ohne speziellen Grund. Und jetzt schrieen mich diese blöden Kerle an. Verdammt! Was war nur los? Was hatte Itachi getan? Warum machten mich die Anbu so stark an?

„Verschwindet... von hier... Ich bin müde... will schlafen!"

„DU BEANTWORTEST DIE FRAGEN, DIE DIR GESTELLT WERDEN! WO IST ITACHI UCHIHA!"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es doch nicht."

„NA SCHÖN, KAZOSOMANE HATAKE! WIR WOLLTEN NETT SEIN! DU WIRST SEHEN, WAS DU DAVON HAST!"

Ich spürte, was er gemeint hatte. Wurde noch am selben Tag in einem Verhörraum gebracht. Ganz egal, dass ich eigentlich nicht einmal die Kraft hatte zu stehen. Nur ein Holztisch. Ein einfacher Stuhl. Zwei, die mich ziemlich unsanft verhörten. Einer Ibiki Morino. Ein Spezial- Jonin, für Folter und Verhör. Sie folterten mich nicht physisch. Aber immer wieder die gleiche Frage. Stundenlang. Egal, was ich sagte. Und ich war wirklich gereizt.

„WO IST ITACHI UCHIHA!"

„ICH WEIß ES NICHT!"

„DU BIST IHM BEGEGNET UND LEBST NOCH! IHR ARBEITET ZUSAMMEN!"

„WESWEGEN ZUSAMMENARBEITEN?"

„TU NICHT SO, ALS OB DU ES NICHT WÜSSTEST!"

„WAS SOLL ICH DENN WISSEN?"

„DU WIRST STERBEN, WENN DU IHN DECKST!"

„WAS HAT ER GETAN?"

Was sollte das? Was hatte Itachi getan? Warum wurde mir vorgeworfen, noch zu leben? Itachi! Hat er jemanden ermordet? Warum flippte die Anbu so aus? Die Jonin? Was zur Hölle war hier los?

„Ibiki- san! Ich sage es noch einmal. Ich war auf einer Mission. Ich bin Itachi auf meinem Rückweg in dem Wald begegnet. Und er hat mich angegriffen. Mich fast getötet. Ich habe ein Recht, zu erfahren, was hier vor sich geht."

„ATTENTÄTER HABEN KEINE RECHTE! DAS WEIßT DU! KAZOSOMANE HATAKE! AUSGERECHNET DU! AUSGERECHNET EIN HATAKE!"

Warum immer dieses Ausfragen? Diese Vorwürfe?

„Bitte. Ich bin müde. Ich bin verletzt. Stark geschwächt. Ich komme zurück und werde gleich angegriffen. Ich wache im Krankenhaus und werde gleich angeschrieen. Und jetzt sitze ich hier seit fast vier Stunden. UND ICH HABE IMMER NOCH KEINE AHNUNG, WAS HIER VOR SICH GEHT!"

Ich war müde. Ich war fertig. Und ich war zornig. Wie konnten sie es wagen? Ich hatte nichts getan! Ich war immer loyal! Wenn man mich schon angriff, dann hatte ich das Recht zu erfahren, warum! Verdammte Scheiße! Itachi hatte mich angegriffen! Warum war ich jetzt eine Verdächtige? Weswegen? Was war das Verbrechen? ZUR HÖLLE!

Ich flippte regelrecht aus. Sprang von meinem Platz auf. Musste mich abreagieren. Warf den Tisch brutal um. Schleuderte meinen Stuhl gegen die Wand. Sah zu, wie er lautstark zersprang. Wollte Ibiki angreifen. Rastete einfach aus.

Wurde gestoppt. SCHEIßE! Ibiki! Hatte mich gepackt. Ein harter Faustschlag in mein Gesicht. Einer gegen meinen Bauch. Spuckte Blut. Brach zusammen. Nur zwei Schläge. Und ich war ausgeknockt. Verdammt! Warum nur? Was wurde mir nur vorgeworfen?

Wieder Ohnmacht.

Ich lag auf einen Bett. Fixiert. Meine Handgelenke. Meine Füße. Ein Gurt an meinem Bauch. Ich wollte daran zerren. Drückte mich von der Matratze. Keine Chance. Ich konnte mich nicht drehen. Nicht befreien. Festgekettet wie ein scheiß Tier. VERDAMMT! WAS MACHT IHR MIT MIR? Ich spürte verkrustetes Blut im Gesicht. Mann. Zwei Schläge hatten tatsächlich ausgereicht, um mich fertig zu machen.

„Du bist endlich wach."

Diese Stimme. Kakashi. Er klang ziemlich ernst. Verdammt. Nicht er auch noch.

„Du bindest mich sofort los."

„Nein. Beantworte mir zuerst noch meine Fragen."

„KAKASHI! BINDE MICH LOS!"

„Wo ist Itachi Uchiha?"

Tatsächlich! Er auch! Ich lag hier auf einem Bett. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Wurde erst verprügelt. Wurde von diesem scheiß Uchiha angegriffen. Stundenlang verhört. Hatte immer das Gleiche geantwortet. UND JETZT HAT DIESER MISTKERL DEN NERV, MIR TATSÄCHLICH WIEDER DIE GLEICHE FRAGE ZU STELLEN?

„KAKASHI! WENN ICH HIER RAUSKOMME, PRÜGEL ICH DICH GRÜN UND BLAU!"

„BEANTWORTE MIR EINFACH DIE FRAGE!"

Na schön. Wo Uchiha ist? Dann halte dir mal die Ohren zu, Kakashi! Mir reichte es entgültig. Ich war unschuldig. Und wusste nicht einmal, was überhaupt los war. Also schrie ich die Antwort heraus. So laut, wie ich konnte. Das tat sogar mir selbst in den Ohren weh.

„SCHEIßE! ICH WEIß NICHT, WO DIESER SCHEIß ITACHI UCHIHA IST! ICH BIN IHM ZUFÄLLIG BEGEGNET! UND ER GREIFT MICH EINFACH AN! ICH WEIß NICHTS! REIN GAR NICHTS! ICH WEIß NICHT, WAS ER GEMACHT HAT! ICH WEIß NICHT, WO ER STECKT! ICH WEIß NICHT, WARUM MAN MICH HIER SO FOLTERT, VERHÖRT, UND MICH HIER FIXIERT!SCHEIßE, VERDAMMT! LASST MICH ENDLICH FREI!"

Irgendwann in der Mitte meines Ausrastens, sah ich wie sich Kakashi mit absolut schmerzender Mimik die Ohren zuhielt.

„Verdammt, Kazuu. Ich glaube, mein Trommelfell ist gerade geplatzt..."

„VERARSCH MICH NICHT!"

„Hey, hey, hey. Okay, Kazuu. Hör mir zu."

Kakashi versuchte mich wohl zu beruhigen. Hob entschuldigend die Hände. Trat näher auf mich zu.

„Ich werde dich jetzt befreien. Aber verspreche mir, jetzt nicht auf mich loszugehen. Ich erklär dir, was hier los ist."

„Befrei mich endlich. Ich gehe nicht auf dich los."

„Schon gut."

Endlich erlösende Freiheit. Die Fixierung wurde endlich gelöst. Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen. Sprang vom Bett auf. Ignorierte das Schwindelgefühl. Kakashi...

„Hey, Kakashi."

Sein verwunderter Blick. Ich holte aus. Ein Treffer in sein Gesicht. Das hatte er verdient. Ja! Mich hier einfach einzusperren! Sie alle hätten ordentliche Schläge verdient. Ich wartete auf seine Reaktion. Und wunderte mich. Kein Angriff von ihm. Das war ja noch nie passiert. Kakashi rieb sich einfach nur die verborgene Nase, stöhnte genervt.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht schlagen."

„Ich sagte, ich gehe nicht auf dich los. Der Schlag war dafür, dass ihr mich so schlecht behandelt."

„Kazosomane..."

Eine alte, freundliche und doch traurig wirkende Stimme. Hokage Sarutobi. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich ebenfalls in diesem Raum befand. Ich machte kehrt, sah verbissen zu dem alten, gutmütigen Mann.

„Hokage- sama. Warum wurde ich verhört? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was hier geschieht."

„Und du weißt wirklich nicht, wo sich Itachi Uchiha befindet."

„NEIN!"

Kakashi griff mich leicht an den Schultern. Stand hinter mir.

„Ehrenwerter Hokage. Kazuu würde sich nicht so aggressiv verhalten, wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde. Im Gegenteil. Bei einer Lüge, macht sie mehr auf gelassen und desinteressiert. Und sie hat immer wieder die selbe Geschichte erzählt. Egal, was man mit ihr gemacht hat. Wie gesagt, ich persönlich finde es einfach... grausam, sie so zu behandeln. Ibiki hat sie ziemlich heftig geschlagen."

„Er hat übertrieben, da stimme ich dir zu. Aber wir mussten sicher gehen. Auch, wenn es unvorstellbar ist, dass Kazosomane so ein Verbrechen unterstützen würde. Es war auch unvorstellbar, dass Itachi Uchiha seinen eigenen Clan so brutal ausrotten würde."

Was?

Itachi hat was getan?

„Itachi... hat... seinen Clan... Seine Familie... und Nickey!"

„Nein. Nicht Nickey und Sasuke. Beide leben. Sind gerade im Krankenhaus. Aber es geht ihnen nicht gut."

Itachi... Egal wie schlecht ich von ihm gedacht hatte. Dass er seine eigene Familie umbrachte. Daran hatte ich wirklich nicht gedacht.

Die Nachricht mit der Tragödie des mächtigsten Clans des Dorfes verbreitete sich sehr schnell. Und genauso schnell wurde es wie üblich totgeschwiegen. Zwei Wochen später waren es nur noch heimliche, flüsternde, entsetzte Gespräche. Ich berichtete dem Hokage jedes Detail meiner Begegnung mit Itachi. Auch von seinem seltsamen Sharingan. Der Dritte ordnete mir an, es noch geheim zu halten. Nicht einmal Kakashi von diesem grauenhaften Gen- Jutsu zu berichten. Der Hokage wolle erst noch alle Informationen überprüfen. Alte Berichte von Itachi durchgehen. Von seiner Anbu- Truppe. Von allen Teampartnern, die er je gehabt hatte. Berichte von Fugaku Uchiha über seinen Sohn. Einfach alles. Er wollte nach einem Grund für diese schreckliche Tat suchen. Und er wolle sich selbst um den jungen Sasuke kümmern. Und um Nickey.

Nickey..

Sie liebte Itachi. Vom ganzen Herzen. Und das, was er getan hatte. War einfach unverzeihlich. Er hatte seine Familie ermordet. Das Dorf verraten. War geflohen. Itachi war nun mit seinen siebzehn Jahren ein Nuke- Nin. Nickey. Was wirst du jetzt tun?

„KAZUU! HEY! MACH AUF!"

Iruka! War vor der Eingangstür zu dem Hatake- Manor. Hämmerte wild dagegen. Rief mich.

„KAZUU! MACH AUF!"

„Ja, ja."

Es war Nacht. Kakashi war mit anderen unterwegs, um Itachi zu suchen. Ich war eigentlich noch ziemlich müde. Im Schlafanzug. Öffnete genervt die Tür.

„Ich hoffe für deine Gesundheit, dass es wichtig ist, Mann."

„HALT'S MAUL! KOMM MIT! ES GEHT UM NICKEY!"

„SCHREI MICH NICHT AN! KOMM MAL RUNTER!"

Iruka atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt sah ich seine Verletzungen. Sein Stirnschutz fehlte. Er hatte eine stark blutende Platzwunde an der Stirn. Einige Stichverletzungen am Arm. Zerrissene Kleidung. Atmete heftig. Keuchte stark. Schwitzte. Wohl vor Anstrengung. Scheiße! Was ist da passiert? Ich sprang regelrecht auf ihn zu. Stützte ihn.

„Iruka! Wer hat dir das angetan?"

„Du musst mit mir mitkommen. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, das Dorf zu verlassen."

„Sie? Doch nicht..."

„Doch. Nickey. Ich war bei ihr im Krankenhaus."

„Du durftest sie besuchen?"

„Jetzt sei doch mal still, verdammt. Ja. Ich durfte zu ihr. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Sie rastet aus. Ihr Kekkei Genkai. Das letzte. Weißt du noch, was sie sagte?"

„Das Schattenerbe."

Ja. Ihr letztes Kekkei Genkai. Mysteriöser als meines. Sie selbst wusste kaum etwas davon. Nur, dass dieses in der Lage war ein Portal in eine andere Dimension zu öffnen. Wie und warum wusste sie nicht. Iruka keuchte.

„Zwei Anbu- Mitglieder hatten sie bewacht. Sie hat, sie einfach... einfach... Sie hat sie getötet. Ihre Augen. Sie hat blutrote Augen. Die Anbu. Sind einfach irgendwie hineingesogen worden. Ich weiß nicht einmal... wo. Aber sie sind dann einfach tot umgefallen. Sie waren ziemlich zerquetscht. Ich habe versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Und du siehst das Ergebnis. Du musst mir helfen. Zieh deine Uniform an. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Okay!"

Ich packte Iruka. Warf ihn in Richtung Bad.

„Los. Versorg schnell deine Platzwunde. Ich bin gleich da."

Nickey. Scheiße. Scheiße. Sie hatte zwei unserer Leute getötet. Itachi! Sie würde ihm folgen! Der Blutschwur! Nein! Musste es denn sein? Sie hatte noch eine Chance! Sie hatte dieses Schattenerbe nicht im Griff! Es war ein Unfall! Ein Unfall! Kein Mord! Sie musste sich stellen! Ja. Sie musste im Dorf bleiben! Dann war es für sie nicht zu spät! Wir mussten ihr helfen.

Nickey! Nickey! NICKEY!

Wir hasteten. Ich hatte mein Kanyouinjuu aktiviert. Sie war bereits im Wald. Ich konnte sie spüren. Die unkontrollierte Trauer! Die Wut! Der Hass! Die Irritation! Die Verzweiflung! Der Verlust! Keine Kontrolle! Ihre Emotionen. Sie waren so stürmisch. So impulsiv. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen. Und das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht.

Ich sah sie. Im Wald. Sie war verwirrt. Lehnte sich an einen Baum. Keuchte stark.

„NICKEY!"

Iruka, du Idiot! Man merkt' s, dass er nicht allzu oft an der Front gekämpft hatte. Überraschungseffekt!

Sie hatte uns sofort entdeckt. Ging einfach los. Einfach durch den Wald. Iruka und ich hinter her. Nickey. Warum machst du das? Wir sind deine Freunde. Dein Team. Wir helfen dir. Bitte. Nickey. Hör auf mich.

„Nickey! So warte doch! Nickey!"

„HEY, NICKEY! BLEIB STEHEN!"

Iruka war einfach zu vorsichtig. Ich wollte mit ihr sprechen. Sie zur Vernunft bringen. War schneller als sie. Griff sie mir. Presste sie gegen den nächsten Baum. Ihre Augen. Wie Iruka schon sagte. Blutrot. Sie keifte mich regelrecht an.

„Lass mich los!"

„NEIN!"

„LASS MICH LOS, ODER DIR PASSIERT GENAU DAS GLEICHE WIE DEN BEIDEN ANBU!"

Also wusste sie, was sie getan hatte. Nickey. Komm doch wieder zu dir. Ich fühle, was du fühlst. Du bist durcheinander. Ängstlich. Das Ganze. Wie ein verletztes Raubtier. Nickey war im Moment unberechenbar. Ich musste sie doch zur Vernunft bringen.

„Nickey... Es war nicht deine Absicht. Sei vernünftig. Komm mit uns mit."

Ihre Emotionen. So überwältigend. Ihre Augen. Ihre ganze Aura. So unkontrolliert. So schwarz.

„NEIN!"

Ein kräftiger Stoß. Ich flog brutal auf den Rücken. Sah Iruka auf Nickey losgehen. Verdammt. Sie hatte absolut keine Kontrolle über sich. Schrie. Attackierte Iruka. Ein direkter Treffer in sein Gesicht. Ein Tritt gegen seine Brust. Dann Fingerzeichen von ihr. Erddrachen. Drei Stück. Zwei in meine Richtung. Einer auf Iruka. NEIN! NICKEY, LASS ES! DU SCHADEST NUR DIR SELBST! Ich musste etwas machen. Suiton! Eine Flutwelle. Direkt auf die Erddrachen und Nickey. Konnte so mir eine Atempause verschaffen. Packte Iruka. Zog ihn mit mir weg. Er schrie einfach nur Nickey an.

„HÖR JETZT AUF DAMIT! KOMM ZURÜCK!"

„NEIN!"

„NICKEY! WAS WILLST DU TUN? RACHE IST KEINE LÖSUNG!"

„ICH SUCHE IHN!... Ich muss es wissen. Ich muss wissen, warum er das getan hat! Er hat sie getötet. Er hat meine Familie getötet. Ich muss wissen, warum! Ich muss wissen, wie er nur so etwas Grausames tun konnte. Ich werde ihn zur Rede stellen. ICH WERDE IHN TÖTEN!"

„Nickey! Du weißt, was das bedeutet, wenn du gehst! Du verrätst dein Dorf!"

„KONOHA IST NICHT MEIN DORF! GENAUSO WENIG, WIE SUNAGAKURE! ICH HABE KEIN DORF! LASST MICH GEHEN!"

„Sie jagen dich, Nickey!"

„EGAL!"

Iruka... Egal, was er versuchte. Egal, was er sprach. Es war sinnlos. Nickey! Bitte tu das nicht. Komm zurück. Ich richtete mich auf. Ernst. Griff an. Mit einem Kunai. Nickey. Sie nahm ihres. Ein Kampf. Der Klang von stark aufeinanderprallendem Metall durchbiss die Luft. Immer wieder versuchte ich es. Immer wieder blockte sie. Ich redete während meinem Angriff. Versuchte verzweifelt Nickey zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Bitte! Hör auf! Ich will dich nicht verletzen!"

„Dann lass mich gehen!"

„Nein! Komm mit uns mit! Nickey! Gib ihn auf! Er ist schon tot!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH! SEIN TOT IST BESCHLOSSENE SACHE! SEIT DEM MORD SEINES ERSTEN FAMILIENMITGLIEDES! DAS WEIßT DU!"

„LASS MICH GEHEN! BITTE!"

Sie traf mich. Verdammt! An der linken Flanke. Ein tiefer Schnitt. Wirklich tief. Das Blut. So viel! Versuchte, es zu stoppen. Presste meine Hände dagegen. Sie waren sofort blutgetränkt. Mein eigenes Lebenselixier. Mein Blut. Dann noch diese Schmerzen. Ich musste schwer keuchen. Wurde gepackt. Iruka. Ebenfalls im Gesicht blutend. Hatte gerade einige Schläge gegen Nickey versucht. Ein paar Treffer gelandet. Trotzdem keinen Erfolg gehabt. Er hob mich in seine Arme. Presste ebenfalls eine Hand gegen den bedrohlichen Schnitt. Schrie Nickey zornig an.

„SIEH, WAS DU GETAN HAST! NICKEY! KOMM MIT! WIR MÜSSEN SIE INS KRANKENHAUS BRINGEN!"

„NEIN! IRUKA! GEH MIT KAZUU! LASST MICH ZURÜCK! ES IST ZU SPÄT FÜR MICH! ES TUT MIR LEID, ABER WIR KÖNNEN KEINE FREUNDE MEHR SEIN! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR ZURÜCK!"

„Nickey... nicht!"

Ihre Augen! Sie waren wieder schwarz. Und sie weinte. Nickey... bitte komm mit. Bitte. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Bittere Tränen.

„Bitte... Lasst mich gehen... Bitte, Iruka... Kümmere dich um Kazuu... Bring sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Sie verblutet sonst... Kazuu... bitte, denk an den Schwur... Bitte... vergebt mir, wenn ihr könnt."

Mir war schon schwindelig. Konnte mich kaum Wach halten. Nickey... Ein großer Satz. Sie lief. Lief von uns weg. Wir konnten ihr nicht folgen. Wir hatten sie verloren...

Wieder Versorgung im Krankenhaus. Jetzt auch Nickey. Sie hatte zwei Anbu getötet. Sie hatte Iruka und mich lebensgefährlich angegriffen. Sie war geflohen.

Schnell wurde sie zum Nuke – Nin ernannt. Nicht gerne. Aber es waren die Gesetze. Um das geregelte Leben im Dorf zu wahren, mussten unsere Gesetze eingehalten werden. Und ich wollte meinen Schwur einhalten. Die Bürgschaft. Ich bürgte für Nickey. Es hatte viel Überredungskunst gebraucht, aber ich konnte die Ältesten überzeugen. Der Hokage selbst verhielt sich... seltsam. Wollte, dass nur er sich um Sasuke kümmerte; man sollte ihn in Frieden lassen. Die Suche nach Itachi und nach Nickey wurde sehr schnell eingestellt. Alles schien so... zu schleifen. Der normale Alltag in Konohagakure fing für meinen Geschmack viel zu früh wieder an. Einen Monat später sprach niemand über Nickey und Itachi. Niemand über das Uchiha- Massaker. Der mächtigste Clan des Dorfes wurde ausgelöscht. Und das schien absolut niemanden mehr zu interessieren.

Itachi – er hatte seine eigenen Leute umgebracht. Mit siebzehn hat er so viele unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Mit siebzehn Jahren wurde zum Monster.

Nickey – sie hatte mit sechzehn ihr Dorf verraten. Zwei ihrer eigenen Leute umgebracht.

Itachi und Nickey – Sie beide waren jetzt Nuke- Nin.

Sollten sie jemals auffällig werden... ich hatte Nickey' s Bürgschaft. Sollte sie jemals auffällig werden und mir einen Grund geben. Ich müsste sie töten.

Ich – Kazosomane Hatake – muss irgendwann Nickey Kuroi zum Tode verurteilen.

**Kapitel 33: Jetzt reicht' s – Ich will wieder Spaß haben, wenn da nicht der Ernst wäre..**

Der Alltag nahm wieder seinen Lauf. Viele Missionen. Viel Arbeit. Viele Kämpfe. Kein Urlaub. Wieder bedrohliche Unruhe zwischen den Dörfern. Ununterbrochen Missionen. Hauptsächlich Einzelmissionen. A- Rank- Missionen. Von den B-Rank- Missionen war ich meistens Teamführer. Bei meinen acht weiteren S- Rank- Missionen war ich meistens der einzigste Chunin.

Einmal wurde ich zum Hokage gerufen. Wegen meiner Leistungen wollte er mich zum Jonin erheben; ich sagte dankend ab.

„Kakashi ist schon Jonin. Die Shinobi fangen jetzt schon an, ständig mich mit ihm zu vergleichen. Wenn wir plötzlich den gleichen Rang haben, könnte es zu einem Konkurrenzkampf zwischen uns kommen."

„Dein Bruder sagte mir fast das Gleiche. Kazosomane Hatake."

Der Dritte klang recht traurig.

„Deine Generation ist von unglaublicher Unmotivation geprägt. Jetzt sind Nickey Kuroi und Itachi Uchiha ausgefallen. Iruka hat ebenfalls seinen Rang als Jonin abgelehnt. Sowie fünf weitere. Aber dich möchte ich wirklich als Jonin haben. Dein Talent. Es hat einen Grund, dass du seit fast drei Jahren hauptsächlich Missionen erhältst, die den Rang eines Chunin weit übersteigen. Und du hast für einen Nuke- Nin gebürgt. Dies ist eigentlich nur den Oberen gewährt."

„Ehrenwerter Hokage. Ich weiß diese Ehre wirklich zu schätzen. Aber ich kann es noch nicht verantworten. Der Rang eines Jonin. Er ist noch zu hoch. Dies bleibt erst noch meinem Bruder vorbehalten."

Ja. Mein Entschluss stand fest. Chunin reichte erst mal. All diese Arbeit. Sie laugte mich regelrecht aus. Es war natürlich meine Entscheidung. Und ich liebte es, meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Aber irgendwie fehlt da der Ausgleich. Hatte mal bei ein paar anderen Shinobi nachgefragt, was sie so machten, um den Stress abzuladen. Und die Antwort war fast immer gleich. Egal, ob Shinobi oder Kunoichi. Frauen und Männer. Ich hatte es einmal während einer B- Rank- Mission gefragt. Und wir waren zu sechst gewesen. Die Antwort war gleich. Sie war klar.

„Was ich mache? Ich rate dir was, Kazuu. Fang eine Bettgeschichte an. Such dir einfach jemanden dafür aus, mit dem du dir vorstellen kannst Spaß zu haben."

Eine Bettgeschichte? Klingt neu. Klingt interessant.

Keine Beziehung. Einfach nur Spaß. Und Sex. Immerhin hatte ich seit der Trennung mit Kotetsu keinen mehr gehabt. Und die war vor fast acht Monaten gewesen. Verlieben wollte ich mich nicht mehr. Es tat einfach zu weh. Aber warum auf meinen Spaß verzichten? In ein paar Monaten würde ich achtzehn werden. Und mit siebzehn war ich alt genug, um zu entscheiden, ob eine Bettgeschichte meiner Moral entsprach oder nicht. Und die meisten Shinobi meines Alters führten keine Beziehungen. Und in Kakashi' s Generation? Nur ein paar. Klar. Irgendwie mussten wir uns aber auch austoben dürfen. So dumm. Ich hatte schon so viele Männer abgewiesen. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass Kotetsu noch lebte und nicht von mir oder meinem Bruder ordentlich verprügelt wurde. Das hatte ihnen wohl Mut gemacht. Grade auf gemeinsamen Missionen nutzten sie die Gelegenheit und machten mich an. Jedes Mal hatte ich sie abgewiesen. Gab jemand einfach nicht auf, hatte er einen ‚Unfall' und landete letztendlich mit gebrochener Nase, Arm oder Bein im Krankenhaus. Tja. Und jetzt? Na dann. Suche ich mir einfach mal jemanden aus. Für eine Bettgeschichte.

Es war Shui.

Der Chunin, mit dem ich damals diese A- Rank – Mission durchgeführt hatte. Der mich gefragt hatte, ob ich die Träume der Anderen lesen könne. Ich hatte ihn zufällig wieder getroffen. Wir waren zusammen in eine Bar gegangen, hatten ein bisschen geredet und getrunken. Nun war ich in seiner Wohnung. Zwei Zimmer. Einfach eingerichtet. Wenige Möbel standen rum. Ein einfacher Küchentisch aus Holz. Es war etwas kahl, aber durchaus gemütlich. Wir waren gerade in die Wohnung eingetreten, als er mich packte. Mich zu ihm drehte. Unsere Lippen prassten heftig aufeinander. Unsere Zungen tanzten wild. Er schmeckte ziemlich süß. So richtig gut. Ja. Wir kannten uns kaum. Aber Shui war auch jemand, der etwas lässig drauf war. Und aufgedreht. Ich glaubte, mit ihm konnte man seinen Spaß haben. Wir knutschten einige Minuten. Die Zungen stets im Mund des Anderen. Irgendwann lösten wir uns voneinander. Er schien etwas vorsichtig zu sein.

„Hey... Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja. Du würdest merken, wenn ich es nicht wollte."

„Mann. Du siehst scharf aus. Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Kerle dich haben wollen?"

„Man hat schon mal etwas davon erwähnt. Hörst du jetzt endlich auf zu quatschen?"

Ich küsste ihn noch mal mit der Zunge. Er grinste. Löste sich wieder von mir.

„Lust auf Bier?"

Mann. Ich wollte wirklich meinen Spaß. Nickte gelassen. Bekam kurze Zeit später eine Flasche in die Hand gedrückt. Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Brr. Das war wirklich bitter. Aber scheiß drauf. Ich hatte einfach Lust auf Alkohol. Obwohl ich ja von vorhin bereits drei Bier, vier Tequilla und einen Martini intus hatte. Ich trank selten. Aber wenn, richtig. War auch leicht benebelt. Aber wusste genau, was ich tat und was ich wollte. Wir standen da. Mitten in seiner Wohnung. Tranken aus der Flasche. Shui nickte zu seiner offenen Küche.

„Schon mal auf `nem Tisch gemacht?"

Ich musste grinsen. Seine Art gefiel mir. So richtig cool.

„Einmal. Hab aber nichts gegen auf eine zweite Erfahrung."

Shui sah gut aus. Hatte kurze, hellbraune Haare. Grüne Augen – was ziemlich selten war. Er war etwa einen halben Kopf größer als ich und war etwas muskulöser als Kotetsu. Aber nicht zu muskulös. Nahm mein Handgelenk. Zog mich zu dem hohem Küchentisch. Setzte mich auf. Stand nahe vor mir. Nahm noch ein Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Knutschte dann wieder mit mir. Ich genoss es. Da war zwar keine Liebe. Aber von der hatte ich auch die Nase voll. Nein. Ich wollte einfach nur meinen Spaß. Meine Bedürfnisse befriedigen. Also erwiderte ich den Kuss genüsslich. Öffnete seine Weste und zog sie ihm aus. Sein schelmisches Grinsen. Jap. Ihm gefiel das. Zog seinen Pullover und sein Kettenhemd aus. Wow. Diese Bauchmuskeln. Die Brustmuskeln. Sein Hautton allgemein. Etwas dunkler. Sonnengebrannt. Ja. Er sah richtig gut aus. Zog meine Weste aus. Dann mein Shirt. Wollte an meine Armstulpen. Davon hielt ich ihn ab.

„Die bleiben an."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es so will. Mach weiter, Shui."

Er grinste. Küsste meinen Hals. Streichelte meinen Bauch. Auch ich hatte ein paar Muskeln. Klar. Unser Leben als Shinobi. Da war körperliche Fitness Standard. Eine Hand strich meine Brüste. Ich küsste seine Muskeln. Liebte die Wärme. Ich wollte mehr. Wollte meinen Spaß. Spielte wieder mit seiner Zunge. Krallte mich an seinem nackten Rücken fest.

„AU! Hey? Da bleiben jetzt Spuren übrig."

„Halt einfach die Klappe und küss mich, verdammt."

„Du machst echt auf dominant."

„Ich bin dominant. Ich bin ein Hatake. Zieh dich endlich aus."

„Ich glaube, ich krieg Angst vor dir."

„Weichei. Immerhin darfst du es mir jetzt geben."

„Und das ist echt geil. Du bist so heiß."

Er öffnete meinen BH. Zog ihn von mir weg. Sah meinen nackten Oberkörper. Grinste wieder. Küsste mich wild. Seine Hände. Sie waren rau. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Er massierte meine Brüste. Ich spürte seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich streifte genüsslich über seinen Körper. So gut. Es war echt scharf. Seine Zunge. Er löste sich von mir. Küsste wieder meinen Hals. Ließ seine Zunge langsam weiter herunterwandern. Seine Zunge. Sie fing an meine Brustwarzen zu liebkosten. Immer erst einer, während er mit seiner Hand die andere Brust direkt knetete. Es war echt scharf. Meine Hand wanderte nach unten. Ich öffnete den Knopf an seiner Hose. Hatte so besseren Zugang. Die Hand noch weiter runter. Ja. Seine Erregung begann bereits. Ich rieb an seinem Glied. Wollte ihn spüren. Shui löste sich wieder. Grinste. Löste meinen Hosenknopf. Ich entkleidete mich ganz. Er sich ebenfalls. Wir waren nackt. So gut. Shui war so heiß. Grinste mich pausenlos an.

„Oh Scheiße. Du bist so geil. Ich will dich."

„Nicht ohne Schutz. Dass das klar ist, Idiot."

„Was denkst du von mir? Ich habe was da."

Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo er sich jetzt das Kondom herauszog. Aber immerhin. Jetzt konnte es endlich richtig losgehen. Ich saß noch auf den Tisch. Er stand vor mir. Streifte sich den Schutz über.

„Das hier macht echt Spaß."

Ich musste ebenfalls grinsen. Griff noch mal sein Glied. Er war inzwischen etwas größer. Shui trat noch näher an mich heran. Wir spielten wieder mit unseren Zungen. Ich spürte seine Hand zwischen meinen Beiden. Streichelte fest meine Klitoris. Echt geil. Er war wirklich gut. Wusste, was ich wollte. Befriedigte mich mit seiner Hand. Küsste wieder meinen Hals. Ich befriedigte ihn weiter mit meiner Hand. Diese Hitze. So angenehm. So scharf. Und immer wieder das genüssliche Grinsen.

„Hatake. Du bist schon richtig feucht."

„Dann gib' s mir endlich."

„Wie du willst."

Shui spreizte meine Beine. Sein Glied immer näher. Dann ein grober Ruck. Er war in mich eingedrungen. Echt heiß. Ich genoss es. Seine Bewegungen. Noch tiefer.

„Verdammt, bist du eng. Scheiße ist das geil."

„Mach schneller, Mann."

Ich wollte mehr. Mehr Hitze. Saß weiter auf den Tisch. Er stand. Sein Becken bewegte sich schneller. Gröber. Ich spürte sein Glied richtig in mir. So scharf. So grob. Es war einfach nur geil. Seine Hände an den Tisch gestützt. Er küsste wieder meine Brüste. Er war der Dominante. Nahm mich richtig ran. Ich musste schwer keuchen. Genoss es. Shui war grob. Und das gefiel mir. Wir machten einige Zeit weiter. Irgendwann packte ich Shui einfach, löste mich kurz von ihm. Sprang vom Tisch. Ich wollte jetzt was Anderes. Zerrte ihn mit zur Wand. Wieder sein Grinsen. Er drehte mich um. Spreizte wieder meine Beine. Drang dieses Mal von hinten in mich ein. Bewegte sich wieder in mir. Küsste meinen Nacken. Keuchte genüsslich. Sein Glied. Es füllte mich regelrecht. Diese Stellung liebte ich. So konnte er noch deutlich tiefer eindringen. Mich mehr befriedigen. Sein Becken. Erst langsame Bewegungen. Dann schneller. Rüder. Es war gut. Wirklich gut. Mir war so absolut heiß. Wunderbar heiß. Nach einiger Zeit zerrte er mich um. Presste mich richtig gegen die Wand. Drang dieses Mal richtig heftig in mich ein. Feste Stöße. Als ob es mich zerreisen würde. Wirklich brutale Küsse. Als ob wir die Zungen fast verschlucken würden. Mir wurde richtig heiß. Deutlich heißer als vorher. Noch einige wilde Stöße. Rüde Stöße. Dann kam ich. Hätte fast geschrieen. Keuchte stark. So geil. Er stöhnte kurz. Kam. Gott sei Dank, hatten wir das Kondom genommen. Er hätte sonst in mich gespritzt. Er schwitzte. Löste sich von mir. Sein Glied. Es erschlaffte langsam wieder. Weiter sein Grinsen. Nahm meine Hand.

„Lass uns zusammen duschen. Du bist vollkommen verschwitzt."

In der Dusche hatten wir keinen Sex. Er hatte den Schutz weggeworfen. Aber wir knutschten wild. Befriedigten uns gegenseitig. Grob. Wild. Schnell. Und dann das angenehm warme Wasser. Unsere Zungen. Er rubbelte an mir. Ich an ihm. Schob hastig und schnell rhythmisch seine Vorhaut vor und zurück. Solange, bis wir wieder kamen. Sein Samen. Landete an meinem Bein. Wir duschten noch weiter. Reinigten uns. Küssten immer weiter.

Irgendwann war es so richtig Nacht. Ich schlief bei Shui. Waren nur mit Badetüchern begleitet. Ich war ziemlich erschöpft. Hatte die Augen geschlossen. Hörte seine dunkle Stimme.

„Wird das jetzt nur ein One- Night- Stand, oder was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

„Du willst doch keine Beziehung anfangen, Shui?"

„Nein. Die habe ich hinter mir. Lief am Schluss echt scheiße."

„Ach ja?"

„Sie hat mich betrogen. Mehrmals. Und es nicht einmal bereut. Diese Tussi."

„Das ist wirklich scheiße."

„Und was lief bei dir schief? Ich habe es ja auch gesagt."

Kotetsu... Gott. Ich vermisste ihn eigentlich immer noch. Hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Es hat nicht funktioniert... Wir... wir waren einfach... keine Ahnung. Wir waren uns sogar zu ähnlich. Das klingt echt bescheuert."

„Finde ich nicht."

Noch einmal küssen. Ich stand auf seine Zunge. Spielte mit ihr. Wieder lösen. Shui küsste wieder meinen Hals.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich. Was wird jetzt aus uns? Wir haben beide keinen Bock auf eine Beziehung. So viel ist klar. Was dann?"

„Lass uns das hier nur körperlich gestalten."

„Heißt, wir schlafen miteinander. Und sonst nichts? Willst du das wirklich?"

Ja. Ich wollte das. Ich wollte meinen Spaß. Ich wollte nicht verliebt sein. Nein. Nur etwas Stress abbauen. Bedürfnisse befriedigen. Einfach nur Spaß. Ich küsste Shui noch einmal intensiv.

„Tja. Du bist wohl meine Bettgeschichte. Hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen."

„Wie soll das denn gehen? Ich meine, mit so einer scharfen Braut mit dir zu schlafen ist echt heiß. Ich steh drauf. Wie willst du es denn haben? Werde ich der Einzigste sein oder willst du dich mit mehreren vergnügen?"

Was hatte er gerade gefragt? Dieser Mistkerl. Ich war jetzt doch gut sauer. Schlug ihn kräftig gegen die Schulter.

„Hey! Hältst du mich für eine scheiß Hure, oder was?"

„Du blöde Kuh! Schlag mich nicht!"

Ein Schlag gegen meine Rippen. Mein Badetuch verrutschte und entblößte mich leicht. Ich rückte es wieder zurecht. Keifte den Kerl regelrecht an.

„Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. Also mach das nie wieder."

„Du hast mich zuerst geschlagen! Okay. Wir unterbrechen den Konflikt. Und außerdem hatte ich das so nicht gemeint. Ich werde dich als meinen Sexualpartner nehmen. Meinem einzigen."

Einmal tief durchatmen. Wieder abreagieren. Dann grinste ich.

„Ja. Ich meine, dafür machen wir es umso öfters. Wir sind doch sowieso meistens auf Missionen. Aber wenn wir zusammen frei haben, dann nutzen wir die Chance. Klar."

„Nichts dagegen. Eines noch..."

Wir redeten gleichzeitig. Ziemlich fordernd.

„Es bleibt unser Geheimnis."

Genauso, wie jetzt Liebesbeziehungen unter Shinobi verboten waren, waren Bettgeschichten überhaupt nicht erwünscht. Und ich wollte nicht wissen, wie Kakashi oder Iruka über mein Verhalten reagieren würden. Bzw. wusste ich es. Mein Bruder würde mich mindestens krankenhausreif prügeln. Absolut ausrasten. Mir Vorwürfe machen. Mich richtig zusammen schlagen. Und Iruka? Er würde einen auf entsetzt machen. Mich tagtäglich nerven. Und die Leute würden über uns lästern. Darauf hatte ich echt keinen Bock.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Wann hast du wieder eine Mission?"

„Am Mittag verlasse ich das Dorf."

Also noch an diesem Tag. Schade. War nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich wieder Konoha verlassen musste. Und wer wusste, wann wir zwei uns wieder sehen würden. Also hieß es, die restliche Zeit zu nutzen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm. Rammte meine Zunge regelrecht in seinen Mund. Spielte mit seiner. Löste sein Badetuch, das zuvor locker um seine Hüfte gewickelt war. Griff wieder sein Glied. Shui grinste genüsslich.

„Du willst wieder? Na, eigentlich müsste ich ja schlafen."

„Aber für `nen Quicky reicht' s doch wohl."

„Alter, du bist nicht gerade zurückhaltend."

„Sonst würde ich als Kunoichi untergehen. Und ich weiß, was ich will. Und hole mir, was ich will."

„Na dann. Dann sollte ich dich wohl nicht enttäuschen. Warte..."

Er griff in sein Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. Holte den Schutz. Er war bereits steif. Streifte sich das Kondom über. Öffnete mein Badetuch. Küsste mich intensiv. Streichelte meine Brüste. Knabberte an meinem Ohr. Ich genoss es. Befriedigte wieder mit meiner Hand sein Glied. Küsste seine Muskeln. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Er war auf mir. Spreizte meine Beine. Mit einem ruckartigen Stoß war er wieder eingedrungen. So gut. Ich genoss es wieder. Seine Bewegungen. Ich ließ ihn machen. Küsste seinen Hals. Seine Brust. Die Hände an seinen muskulösen Armen. Sein Glied. So heiß. Er bewegte sich ruppig in mir. Schnell. Hart. Unvorstellbarer Rhythmus. Diese innere Hitze. Es war echt gut. Wieder wild. Und sehr schnell. So unberechenbar heiß. Wir kamen zusammen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten. Wieder Erschöpfung. Noch ein Kuss von ihm. Kurzes Ablecken meiner nackten Brüste. Dann wieder lösen voneinander. Er rollte sich von mir. Sprang kurz vom Bett auf. Entfernte den verbrauchten Schutz, wickelte sich wieder in das Tuch. Legte sich wieder in das Bett. Grinste mich an.

„Puh. Das war echt scharf. Du warst noch ziemlich geil, was?"

„Das zählt wohl auch für dich, Mann. Aber es war wirklich scharf."

„Du hast mich ausgelaugt, verdammt. Wir sollten wirklich schlafen. Es ist fünf Uhr vorbei. So richtig krass."

Er hatte Recht. Der Tag brach deutlich an. Es war bereits fast hell. Und ich war vollkommen fertig. Stark müde. Wickelte mich wieder in das Badetuch. Und schlief irgendwann nach kurzer Zeit – ja doch – ziemlich entspannt ein.

„OH, SHIT!"

Ich regte mich langsam. Hörte Shui fluchen. Vom Bett aufspringen. Sich hastig anziehen.

„Verdammt. Es ist fast zwei Uhr Nachmittag! Ich bin zu spät."

Sein Fluchen. Seine hastigen Bewegungen. Die verzweifelte Suche nach seinem Stirnband, Ich hatte meine Augen geöffnet. Lag noch schön eingekuschelt in dem warmen Bett, sah ihn hetzen. Musste breit grinsen. Das war mein Einfluss. Der Hatake- Einfluss. Immerhin kam ich immer grade so pünktlich oder zu Spät zu Termine. Das hatte ich von meinem Bruder abgeschaut. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Shui seine Sachen stürmisch gepackt. Setzte sich zu mir ins Bett.

„Bleib noch liegen, wenn du willst. Es gibt auch genügend zum Essen und Trinken. Bedien dich. Aber dafür will ich wieder einen Kuss."

Ja. Ein Kuss wäre nicht schlecht. Also ließen wir unsere Zungen wieder tanzen. Einige Augenblicke.

„Okay. Stopp. Ich komm zu spät, verdammt."

Er löste sich ruckartig von mir. Griff sich seinen Rucksack. Schulterte ihn. Nickte mir zu.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal."

Und verschwand aus der Tür.

Ja. Shui und ich. Das war schon was. Wir waren mit unserer Arbeit voll beschäftigt, aber wenn wir es tatsächlich mal schafften zum gleichen Zeitpunkt im Dorf zu sein, ging wirklich die ‚Post ab'. Auch wenn es öfters nur ein paar Stunden waren. Hatten wir fast immer den selben Ablauf. Erst schliefen wir miteinander, dann redeten wir. Hatten wir ein paar Tage frei, übernachtete ich bei ihm. Manchmal redeten wir auch nur. Oder spielten um Geld und so etwas. Zumindest fingen wir an, Freunde zu werden. Es war keine Liebe. Nein. Der Sex diente einzig dem Stressabbau und der Befriedigung unserer Libido. Das Reden diente unserer Seele. Ich glaube, viele würden sagen, was ich da trieb sei verwerflich. Aber ich sah das nicht so. Shui war einfach jemand, mit dem man seinen Spaß haben konnte und er war auch nur ein einzelner Mann. So gesehen könnte man mich auch niemals als Flittchen bezeichnen. Ich hatte bis heute nur Kotetsu und Shui. Da war es doch nicht wichtig, ob ich viel oder wenig Sex hatte. Es war nur mit einem Partner. Ob es moralisch ist, dass ich mit ihm schlief, obwohl wir weder ein Paar waren, noch dass ich ihn liebte, muss jeder für sich entscheiden. Und wir hatten es ja zusammen entschieden. Diese Bettgeschichte. Gott. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass das keine zwei Jahre her ist. Echt Wahnsinn.

Etwa zwei Monate vor meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag war es mal anders. Ich hatte für Shui in seiner Wohnung gekocht. Dinner gemacht. Einfach so. Weil ich Lust drauf hatte. Wir hatten gegessen. Miteinander geredet. Gelacht. Und dann geküsst. Der Kuss war etwas Anderes. Er war deutlich zärtlicher als die anderen. Sanfter. Vorsichtiger. Und ich hatte dieses Herzklopfen. Nur ein leichtes. Aber trotzdem... Es war da..

„Kazuu... du zitterst."

„Wirklich? Das merke ich nicht."

„Doch. Machst du."

Dann sein Lächeln. Er war so süß... Hey! Stopp! So war das nicht gedacht. Hör auf zu spinnen, Kazuu. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Musste ihn noch einmal küssen. Wieder sanft. Bauchkribbeln. Wir küssten uns noch mehr. Zärtlicher. Langsame Bewegungen mit unseren Zungen. Eine schöne Ewigkeit.

Nerviges Klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür. Eine lustlos klingende, männliche Stimme.

„Hey, Alter! Der Hokage ruft uns! Wir haben wohl wieder eine Mission!"

„Ach, Scheiße."

Shui hatte sich von mir gelöst. Leicht den Kopf gesenkt.

„Dabei hätte das ein schöner Abend werden sollen. Tut mir Leid, Hatake."

„Scheiß Dienst. Kaum bin ich zurück."

Ich war wirklich enttäuscht. So ein Mist. Ich hätte ihn noch so gerne bei mir gehabt. Und jetzt das. Klang von Schlüssel. Jemand sperrte die Tür auf. Fuck!

„Shui! Wer hat denn deinen Wohnungsschlüssel?"

„Hiru. Ein Kumpel."

„Scheiße, er sieht..."

„Hey, Shui! Na los, Mann. Wir haben nicht ewig..."

Dieser Hiru war in die Wohnung geplatzt. War etwas größer als Shui, aber jünger. Entdeckte uns und fing sofort an zu grinsen.

„...Zeit... oha. Jetzt habe ich euch gestört. Du bist doch die Hatake."

„... Ja und?"

„Krass. Hab schon Einiges von dir gehört. Freut mich dich mal zu sehen."

„Ja, ja."

Er wirkte vertrauenswürdig, winkte Shui aber zu sich, meinte dass sie einfach keine Zeit mehr hätten. Ja. Ich kannte das. So lief es einfach ab.

Dieses Bauchkribbeln, das Herzklopfen. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht. Mehrere Tage. Verdammt. War also doch passiert. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Immerhin hatten wir später mehr geredet als miteinander geschlafen. Uns etwas geöffnet. Viel gelacht. Ja. Ich hatte mich in Shui verliebt. Und das wollte ich ihm auch sagen. Aber immer diese Mission. Er war noch unterwegs. Ich hatte gerade eine kleine Mission beendet und er war immer noch nicht da gewesen. Also hatte ich so oft wie möglich am großen Tor gewartet. Bis sein Team kam.

Ich erkannte Hiru. Noch zwei weitere junge Chunin. Ein Jonin. Hiru und der Jonin trugen etwas. Eine Holztrage. Was darauf war, wurde mit einem Leinentuch verborgen.

Nein... NEIN!

„Hiru! Bitte sag nicht..."

Ich war vom Tor aus zu ihnen gelaufen. Sah Hiru nur den Boden betrachten. Mit schmerzhafter Mimik. Ignorierte die verwunderten Gesichtsausdrücke der Anderen. Das Schimpfen des Jonin. Auf der Trage. Darunter. Die Form. Bitte nicht. Bitte, bitte nicht. Oh Gott. Sag mir, dass ich mich irre. Mein Herz. Unangenehmes Klopfen. Kurz davor, stehen zu bleiben. Meine Hände zittrig. Ich blass. Zog langsam ein Ende des Leinentuches nach unten.

Shui.

Blutleere Haut. Die Augen geschlossen. Tiefklaffende Wunde an seinem Hals. Kalt. Er war so kalt. Man hatte ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Tot. Shui war tot. Ich wollte ihm doch meine Liebe gestehen. Ich wollte ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfand. Ich wollte mit ihm eine Beziehung anfangen. Wollte mit ihm... wollte...

„Kazosomane Hatake. Du bist blass. Und zitterst. Kanntest du ihn?"

„Kazuu."

Hiru klang klein. Traurig. Brüchig.

„Wir wurden angegriffen. Einer wollte mich mit einem Messer attackieren. Er ist... Shui.. ist dazwischen gesprungen. Der Kerl hat ihn sofort erwischt... Shui hat mich gerettet. Er hat die Mission gerettet. Er ist ein Held, Kazuu. Denk daran. Shui ist ein Held."

Ein Held? EIN HELD? SHUI IST TOT, VERDAMMT! WAS NÜTZT ES IHM EIN HELD ZU SEIN? ER IST TOT!

„Kazosomane? Kazosomane! Hörst du mich?"

Der Anblick. Sein toter Körper. Kein Lächeln. Diese fahle Haut. Diese Kälte. Da war nichts. Kein Leben in ihm. Shui. Warum musste ich mich nur wieder verlieben? Warum konnte ich es ihm nicht sagen? Warum musste er sterben? Shui. Bitte... du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Warum bist du tot? Das ist nicht fair. DAS IST EINFACH NICHT FAIR!

Die Beerdigung war bereits am nächsten Tag. Man hatte seinen Namen auch in den Gedenkstein eingraviert. Es gewitterte. Viele Leute waren versammelt. Shinobi. Zivilisten. Er war beliebt gewesen. Hatte sehr viele Freunde. War anscheinend von den älteren respektiert worden. Seine Eltern. Oh, Gott. Sie waren so... gebrochen. Das ist doch grausam. Diese Menschen. Sie hatten ihr einzigstes Kind verloren. Sie mussten ihren Sohn beerdigen. So viele waren da. Die Zeremonie wurde sogar vom Hokage selbst abgehalten. Umgeben von wohl sechzig bis siebzig Menschen. Die meisten weinten. Fragten nach dem Warum. Trauerten. So unglaublich. So unglaublich traurig. Herzzerreißend. Diese Rede. Diese Trauer. Hinter mir. Hiru. Fasste kurz an meine Schulter. Hatte Tränen in seinen Augen. Flüsterte brüchig.

„Es gibt da etwas... Kazosomane... Etwas, das er... das er sagte, bevor er starb... Er sagte... es täte... es täte... ihm Leid... aber... das mit dem keine Liebe würde nicht funktionieren... Er habe... Er habe sich in dich verliebt. Sagte... er hoffe, dass... dass es in einem anderen Leben klappte... Oh, Gott. Es tut mir so Leid, Kazosomane."

Er hatte sich in mich verliebt? Aber er ist tot! ER IST TOT!

Diese unfassbare Traurigkeit. Diese Beerdigung. Die gebrochenen Eltern. Sein Grab. All die weinenden Menschen. Nein! Ich konnte das nicht. Ich musste weg. ICH MUSSTE WEG!

Ich war durchnässt. Weinte. Stand vor dem Gedenkstein.

´SHUI BASHO´

Basho... Ich hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen gewusst. Aber seine Art. Ich hatte gewusst, wie er war. Und all seine Freunde. Das war der beste Beweis für seinen großartigen Charakter gewesen. Aber jetzt. Jetzt ist er tot. Shui ist tot. Ich kniete mich in den Matsch. Ließ den kalten Regen auf mich herabprassen. Weinte still. Warum bist du nur gestorben? Musste immer weiter weinen. Das schwarze Kleid bereits durchnässt. Ich trug ein offenes Kopftuch nach alter Tradition. Schützte mich nicht vor dem Wetter. Konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Musste immer weiter weinen. Sah nicht auf, als ich sachte an meiner Schulter berührt wurde.

„Kleines..."

Kakashi. Er war wohl von seiner Mission zurück. Wollte wie immer den Gedenkstein besuchen. Und entdeckte den frisch eingravierten Namen.

„Shui Basho. Ich kenne ihn nicht. Aber, wenn er hier ist, dann hat er Einiges für das Dorf geleistet."

„Sei einfach still, Kakashi. Lass mich bitte alleine."

„Kazuu. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Kanntest du ihn?"

Ich sah Kakashi nicht an. Er sollte mich nicht weinen sehen. Langsam stand ich wieder auf. Hielt eine Hand auf den Gedenkstein.

„Ja... Es war mehr als das..."

„Kazuu..."

„Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir darüber reden. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Du trauerst."

„Ja... also lass mich bitte in Ruhe."

„Du solltest mit mir reden."

„Halt' s Maul und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Kazosomane..."

„Kakashi! Hör zu. Ich bin fast achtzehn. Du brauchst dich nicht mehr um mich zu kümmern. Verstanden? Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft mehr schuldig. Und du bist mir auch keine schuldig."

„Kazosomane... warum greifst du mich an? Ich sorge mich um dich."

„Nein! Das wirst du nicht. Du und ich. Wahrscheinlich wird entweder dein Name oder meiner hier eingraviert werden. Wir müssen unabhängiger voneinander werden. Klar? Sonst gehen wir unter."

„Was ist nur mit dir?"

Ich wusste es selbst kaum. Aber ich hatte grade wieder jemanden verloren. Kakashi und ich. Wir würden wohl kaum alt werden. Was ist aber, wenn wir mal in eine verzwickte Lage gerieten? Er sollte nicht meinetwegen sterben. Wir hatten zwar zuvor noch nie eine gemeinsame Mission gehabt, aber dies konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Was, wenn ich Kakashi auch noch verlieren würde? Nein! Er machte sich immer so Sorgen um mich. Noch genauso wie früher. Irgendwie müsste ich ihm beweisen können, dass ich mich selbst beschützen konnte. Shui. Ich hatte gerade angefangen, mich in ihn zu verlieben und es tat jetzt schon weh. Ich musste einfach härter werden, cooler. Stärker. Stärker als Kakashi. Nur so konnte ich ihn beschützen. Und ich konnte nur stärker werden, als er, wenn ich trainierte. Wenn ich lernte, wie stark mein Bruder wirklich ist. Ja. Ich wollte Kakashi nie verlieren. Nie! Den Schmerz würde ich nicht aushalten. Um meinen Bruder beschützen zu können, musste ich stärker werden.

Stärker als Kakashi.

**Kapitel 34: Kakashi und ich – NICHT TEAMFÄHIG!**

Ich war im Wald. Jagte die Zielperson. Sie war mir bereits zweimal entwischt. Meinem aufgezwungenem Partner sogar dreimal. Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Uns wurde ein Limit gesetzt. Ich sah die Zielperson. Komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Maskiert. Ich war fast an sie heran. Noch einige Sprünge durch die Bäume. Der Feind entdeckte mich. Warf Shuriken und Kunai auf mich. Lächerlich. Ich musste nicht einmal ausweichen. Senbon. Duzende. Einer blieb in meinem Arm stecken. Wenigstens hatte er keine empfindliche Stelle getroffen. Amateur. Fast. Fast hatte ich ihn. Nur noch ein bisschen. Seine Bewegungen waren deutlich unruhiger. Seine Angriffe unüberlegt. Er traf mich nicht. Ich rammte ihm meine Faust in seinem Bauch. Ein Tritt gegen seine Schulter. Ja. Jetzt hatte ich ihn gleich. Gleich war die Mission erfüllt. Gleich.

Was?

Heftig rauschender Lärm. Hinter mir. Rauschen! WASSER! VERDAMMT! Eine riesige Welle hinter mir. Prasste auf uns zu. Erwischte mich. Erwischte die Zielperson. So viel Wasser. Die Gewalt der Welle riss mich vom Baum. Durchnässte mich. Ich bekam kaum Luft. Landete brutal auf meinen Rücken. Sah noch einen Schatten auf den durchwirbelten Feind zuspringen. Ihn packen. Verdammter Mistkerl. DAS WAR ABSICHT! ER WOLLTE IHN VOR MIR KRIEGEN! HATTE MICH EINFACH AUSGESCHALTET! Wie schon oft zuvor. Ich lag noch auf den Rücken. Musste stark Husten. Die Haare klebten an meinem Körper. Die Maske in meinem Gesicht. Meine Kleidung triefte nur von der Flüssigkeit. Ich musste zittern. Es war verdammt kalt. Mistkerl. Ein Blick einige Meter von mir entfernt. Er ignorierte mich. Hatte die Zielperson bewusstlos geschlagen. Fesselte ihn an einem Baum. Dieser kleine, miese... DEM ZEIG ICH'S! Ich sprang auf. War so unglaublich wütend auf ihn. Schritt entschlossen auf ihn zu. Er war mit dem Fesseln fertig, achtete nicht auf mich. Interessierte sich nicht dafür, was ich tat. Auch gut. Ich schupste ihn heftig am Rücken. Fast hatte er das Gleichgewicht verloren. Konnte sich noch halten. Wendete. Stellte sich mir drohend gegenüber.

„Was sollte das?"

„Kakashi! Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!"

„Ich habe nur getan, was ich tun musste. Wenn du mir im Weg stehst, ist es nicht mein Problem!"

„Du hättest gar nichts machen müssen. Ich war doch fast fertig mit ihm."

Kurzes, zynisches Lachen. Dieser Idiot. Machte sich lustig über mich. Mistkerl.

„Verarsch mich nicht!"

„Tz. Du hast doch nicht aufgepasst, Kazosomane! Wenn du nicht schnell genug reagieren kannst, wirst du eben nass. So ist es nun einmal. Gewöhn dich dran."

Er machte also wieder auf cool und gelassen. Du Blödmann! Ich schupste ihn wieder.

„Tu nicht so! Du kannst es nicht ertragen, dass ich dabei bin, dich einzuholen!"

„Du mich einholen?"

Er schupste mich. Trat noch näher heran. Immer wieder sein Pokerface. Aber seine Stimme sagte alles. Sie war mehr als drohend.

„Du wirst mich nie überholen. Du wirst immer jünger sein, als ich. Du wirst immer unerfahrender sein, als ich. Unüberlegter handeln. Merk dir Eines. Du wirst niemals besser werden als ich."

DU PISSER!

Er provozierte mich! Absichtlich! Er wollte doch den Streit anfangen! Na schön! Wie du willst! Ich schupste ihn noch einmal. Heftig. Fast wäre er wieder gestürzt. Fasste sich schnell wieder. Mist! Er hatte mich an meinem Kragen gepackt. Mich gegen einen Baumstamm gepresst.

„Was ist? Willst du mich angreifen? Du bist nicht stärker als ich, Kazosomane! Du kannst auch gerne wieder im Krankenhaus landen."

„Na los. Schlag mich doch. Du weißt, dass ich es dir nicht leicht machen werde. Ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle."

„Wie du willst. Kleine Schwester."

Sein Griff an meinem Kragen deutlich fester. Gleich würden wir uns wieder schlagen. Aber ich wollte es ihm zeigen. Ballte schon meine Fäuste. Sah ihn kalt an. War auf den ersten Schlag gefasst. Na, komm schon. Schlag mich. Ich zeige dir, wie schwach ich bin!

„!"

Mein Trommelfell. Mein armes Trommelfell. Dieser wütende Ausruf. Hallte durch den ganzen Wald. Dieser Idiot lies mich sofort los. Presste seine Hände gegen seine Ohren. Dieser Mistkerl! Meine Chance! Ich machte mich bereit. Setzte an. Ein Sprung aus dem Nichts. Bevor ich Kakashi überhaupt erreichen konnte, wurde ich an meinen Haaren festgehalten.

„DAS MACHST DU NICHT!"

Sie war etwa so groß wie ich. Hatte noch den Dango- Spieß in der Hand. Die Haare zusammengebunden. Blass vor Zorn! Hielt mich von meinem Bruder weg. Schrie ihn richtig vorwurfsvoll an.

„WAS DENKT IHR, DAS IHR MACHT? DAS HIER IST EINE ÜBUNG! EUER GEZICKE KOTZT MICH AN!"

„Anko. Lass sie frei. Halt dich da raus. Und außerdem ist es vorbei. Er ist ausgeschaltet. Die Übungsmission wurde erfolgreich beendet."

Er nickte zu dem noch bewusstlosen Maskierten. Schien Anko keineswegs zu beruhigen.

„IST JA TOLL! UND SOBALD IHR DIE ZIELPERSON HABT, GEHT IHR AUFEINANDER LOS! UND GEBT DAMIT EURE GRÖßTE SCHWÄCHE PREIS! REALISTISCH GESEHEN WACHT ER IRGENDWANN AUF. NUTZT SEINE CHANCE UND HETZT EUCH GEGENEINANDER AUF! WENN IHR EUCH NICHT SCHON GEGENSEITIG BESEITIGT HABT! IIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR !"

Sie war richtig auf 180. Hatte mich immer noch an meinen Haaren. Lief mit mir im Griff in Richtung des Gefesselten.

„Anko! Hey! Es tut weh! Lass mich los!"

„Natürlich! Damit du auf Kakashi losgehen kannst! Was soll der Mist? Ich habe euch beide Einzeln erlebt. Ihr seid deutlich professioneller! Das war die zwölfte Übung und es endete immer gleich! Was ist nur mit euch los?"

Was mit uns los war? Das fragt ihr euch wohl auch... Immerhin hatten wir versucht, uns nach diesem blutigen Kampf zu vertragen. Und es hatte eigentlich ziemlich gut geklappt. Na ja. Eben bis vor einem Jahr. Ein Jahr ist das nun her. Wie die Zeit vergeht. Okay, ich erkläre es euch. Kakashi hatte meine Worte an dem Gedenkstein ernst genommen. Und ich mein Vorhaben, stärker zu werden als er. Das hatte schon einen kleinen Grundkern von Zwietracht zwischen uns gebracht. Als ich dann achtzehn wurde, gab es keine Verpflichtungen zwischen uns. Egal, was wir machten, wir konnten von niemanden getrennt werden, außer wir entschieden uns dazu. Also gab es auch keinen Druck. Wir gerieten in einen Konkurrenzkampf. In nicht gerade die harmlose Form. Die Geschwisterrivalität war nichts dagegen. Auch halfen uns die anderen Shinobi nicht. Kakashi und ich. Wir wurden die ganze Zeit miteinander verglichen. So fing einfach alles an. Erst nur so kleine Wettstreite. Blöde Bemerkungen. Dann ziemlich lautes Geschrei und Vorwürfe. Und jetzt seit wohl zwei Monaten, vertrugen wir uns entgültig nicht mehr. Gingen immer wieder aufeinander los. Ich konnte mit ihm mithalten. Das führte bei uns zu gegenseitigen Verletzungen. Seit meinem 18. Geburtstag etwa vier Monate zuvor, war ich... mal nachdenken... geschlagene neun Mal im Krankenhaus gelandet. Wegen Kämpfen mit Kakashi. Wegen mir musste er sich fünf Mal stationär behandeln lassen. Und Eines wusste ich, sobald wir daheim waren, würde es wieder richtig ernst werden. Ich war absolut geladen. Kakashi war ein besserer Schauspieler. Er machte stets auf lässig. Desinteressiert. Ruhig. Waren wir alleine, wendete sich das immer. Dann war er anders. Dann ging er richtig auf mich los.

Zu Hause hatte ich mich ohne ein Wort in mein Zimmer verdrückt. Musste erst einmal tief durchatmen. Versuchen, mich wieder zu beruhigen. Warf mich auf mein Bett, die Hände zusammengefaltet auf meinen Bauch. Lag auf den Rücken. Schloss meine Augen. Versuchte, mich wenigstens etwas zu entspannen. Hörte Kakashi ziemlich aggressiv mit Pakkun reden. Über mich. Von wegen Entspannung. Dieser Mistkerl. Was er so sagte. Von wegen ich sei einfach unmöglich. Eine Zimtzicke. Er nannte mich sogar Miststück. Kakashi, du Arsch. Mach nicht auf unschuldig, du Feigling. Hörte Pakkun' s leicht empörte Stimme. Versuchte, Kakashi zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg. Durch mein ziemlich gut ausgeprägtes Gehör, nahm ich seine Worte klar auf.

„Das war' s. Sie wird lernen, mich zu respektieren. Sie wird ihre Lektion lernen."

„Mach das nicht, Kakashi.."

Seine Schritte. Schnell. Immer näher. Immer lauter. Meine Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen. Kakashi hatte sogar seine Maske abgesetzt. Wieder seine zornige Mimik.

„Los! Steh auf!"

„Verpiss dich aus meinen Zimmer."

„Schmeiß mich doch raus, du Kuh!"

„Verdammtes Schwein. Hau ab."

Er regte mich auf. Suchte Streit. Also fing ich dieses Mal _nicht_ an. Ließ aber trotzdem nicht zu, dass er so mit mir umsprang. Ich sprang auf. Versuchte aus meinem Zimmer zu gehen. Kakashi versperrte mir den Weg. Verschränkte die Arme. Hatte seine Lippen ernst zusammengepresst. Seine Absicht. Dieses Arschloch. Er machte es mit Absicht. Er provozierte mich. Machte mich an. Dieses... scheiß drauf, ob er mein Bruder war.

„Wenn du das Zimmer nicht verlassen willst, gehe ich. Also lass mich durch."

„Warum sollte ich?"  
"Lass mich durch..."  
"Was willst du machen?"

„Du lässt mich sofort durch. Geh beiseite."

Ausdruckslose Mimik. Kakashi richtete sein Stirnband. Sein Sharingan. Na super. Schon wieder. Immerhin war ich es gewöhnt, dagegen anzutreten. Wusste, wie es funktionierte. Bei spontanen, blitzschnellen Aktionen konnte er sie zwar sehen, aber nicht schnell genug reagieren. Das Einzigste, was wirklich gegen dieses Kekkei Genkai half, war Tai- Jutsu. Ne ordentliche Schlägerei.

„Wer soll jetzt anfangen? Lass mich endlich durch."

„Du nervst mich, Kazosomane. Du denkst, nur weil du achtzehn bist, kannst du dich aufführen wie eine Furie. Du wirst auf das hören, was ich sage. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Was willst du von mir? Ich habe früher genauso wenig auf dich gehört, du Blödmann. Du führst dich auf wie ein Diktator. Ich bin dir nicht untergestellt. Ich bin deine Schwester und nicht deine Untergebene."

„Auf Mission bist du mir untergestellt, verdammt. ICH BIN DER TEAMLEITER!"

„NICHT FÜR MICH! DU BIST NICHTS WEITER ALS EIN WICHTIGTUER!"

„Halt bloß deinen Mund. Du kleine Schlampe!"

„Du nennst mich Schlampe? Na los! Greif mich an!"

„Wie du..."

Ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Das war meine Chance. Er hatte das nicht erwartet. Ich wollte es ihm zeigen. Sprang direkt auf ihn zu. Riss ihn mit mir zu Boden. Schlug in sein Gesicht. Ja. Das tat gut. Seine Schmerzen zu sehen. Sein Blut an meiner Hand. Sein starkes Nasenbluten.

„Verdammtes...!"

SHIT!

Seine Faust landete in meinem Gesicht. Er packte meine Haare. Riss mich von sich. AH! Er hielt sie weiter fest. Als ob er sie ausreisen würde. SCHEIßE! LASS ENDLICH LOS! Stand auf. Hielt mich weiter gepackt! Zerrte mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Du unterschätzt mich!"

Ein Wurf. Ich konnte mich nicht halten. Prallte gegen einen Bücherregal. Stürzte zu Boden. Verdammt! Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich um meine Schmerzen zu kümmern. Kakashi war zu mir gesprungen. Hatte mich gepackt. Mich brutal noch einmal gegen das Regal gepresst.

„Ich sage es dir noch einmal! LEG DICH NICHT MIT MIR AN!"

Du Arschloch. Das kannst du vergessen. Ein Stoß mit meinem Kopf nach vorne. Ich traf seine Stirn. Mist! Mist! Dumm! Mir wurde leicht schwindelig. Unsere Stirnbänder. Statt das Ganze zu bremsen, hatten sie den Kopfstoß verstärkt. Zumindest war ich wieder frei. Ich sah Blut von seiner Stirn tropfen. HA! Ich packte ihn. Schlug zu. Ein Treffer in sein Gesicht. Sein Kinn. Seine Rippen. Unterbauch. Meine Faust wurde wieder aufgefangen. Ich sah seine auf mich zupreschen. Zu langsam! Ich griff sie. Fing sie auf. Wir fingen an zu ringen. Hielten jeweils mit einer Hand die Faust des Anderen fest, während wir versuchten unsere Fäuste wieder zu befreien. Drückten uns gegenseitig durch das Zimmer.

„LASS MICH LOS, DU IDIOT!"

„DU LÄSST MICH LOS! DU HEXE!"

Gegenseitige Attacken mit den Knien. Versuche, Kicks auszuführen. Ziemlich ausgeglichen. Irgendwann ließen wir uns los. Sprangen auseinander. Keiften uns argwöhnisch an.

„Du kleines Miststück. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, wer du bist?"

„Was ist mit dir? Du willst immer über mein Leben bestimmen. Das passt dir überhaupt nicht, kein Vormund mehr zu sein."

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe mir das ausgesucht? Es war meine Pflicht!"

Du elender... Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Jetzt kommt es wohl raus!

„Also doch. Du hasst mich!"

„Du spinnst doch. Ich hasse dich nicht. Aber im Moment machst du es mir nicht gerade leicht, dich zu lieben. Kleine Schwester."

„Dann mach mich doch fertig. Ich warte! Oder hast du Angst?"

Sein Zischen. Gut bedrohlich. Wir umkreisten uns argwöhnisch. Dieser Kerl machte mich wirklich wütend. Seine ganze Arroganz. Sein Drang, über mich zu bestimmen. Ich konnte das echt nicht ab. Auch jetzt. Sein zorniges Getue.

„Warum sollte ich vor dir kleines Kind Angst haben?"

„Weil du bemerkst, dass ich kein kleines Kind mehr bin. Du hast mich noch nicht richtig getroffen. Sieh dich doch an. Du bist verletzter als ich. Ich habe kein Problem mit dir mitzuhalten. Ich habe dich schon fast."

„Das bildest du dir ein. Kazosomane. Eines kann ich dir versprechen. Du wirst mich niemals überholen. Nicht einmal mit deinem Kanyouinjuu. Deine Hau- drauf- scheiß – auf- die- Konsequenzen – Taktik ist effektiv. Das gebe ich zu. Aber selbst du wirst irgendwann an deine Grenzen geraten. Ich bin deine Grenze, Kazosomane."

„Du glaubst ja so fest daran. Das ist richtig utopisch. Der einzigste Grund, warum du immer stärker warst, ist unser Altersunterschied. Aber jetzt sind wir am Punkt. Jetzt geht es nur noch um unsere Leistungen. Du und ich. Wir sind jetzt gleich. Es wird ein Zeitpunkt kommen, bei dem unser Altersunterschied wieder von Bedeutung ist. Bei dem, diese acht Jahre wieder etwas ausmachen. Spätestens dann werde ich stärker sein als du, Kakashi."

Wir umkreisten uns weiter. Hatten aggressive, zynische Stimmen.

„Vergiss es. Du wirst mich niemals einholen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

„Was soll das? Du fühlst dich also wirklich bedroht. Ich bin deine Konkurrenz, Kakashi."

„Ich habe keinen Kontrahenten. Du wirst nicht meine Rivalin."

Diese Worte waren nichts. Natürlich waren wir Rivalen. Deswegen lief das Ganze hier doch ab. Deswegen verhielt er sich auch so untypisch. So aggressiv. Wir blieben stehen. Standen uns gegenüber. Gingen in Angriffshaltung über. Drohten uns weiter. Stritten uns weiter.

„Du nervst mich wirklich, Kazosomane. Wer hat dir denn alles beigebracht? Du undankbares Balg. Hätte ich dich damals nicht trainiert, wärst du nie so weit gekommen!"

„Du Blödmann. _Du_ warst es doch, der mich nicht in die Akademie ließ. Du bist doch selbst schuld."

„Halt dein dummes Maul. Du hättest niemals Shinobi werden dürfen. Du bist viel zu überheblich. Viel zu wild. Du handelst, bevor du denkst. Du hältst dich für stark. Für unsterblich. _Das bist du nicht_!"

„WER HÄLT SICH FÜR UNSTERBLICH? Ich kenne die Realität! Klar? ICH KENNE SIE! SCHON VERGESSEN?"

Ich war so wütend. Wie konnte er das nur sagen? Ich hatte doch den Beweis. Zog meine Armstulpen aus. Warf sie auf den Boden. Zeigte ihm meine Handgelenke. Die Narben waren weiterhin groß und auffällig. Eine Erinnerung an meine schlimmste Mission. Dieser Kerl! Und was war mit Taichi- sensei? Mit den ganzen Opfern? Mit Shui? Wie oft bin ich denn schon fast gestorben? Ich wusste, dass ich nicht unsterblich war, verdammt.

„SIEHST DU DAS? SAG NIE WIEDER, DASS ICH MICH FÜR UNSTERBLICH HALTE! UND DU BIST DER ARROGANTE VON UNS!"

„Du wirst jetzt aufhören mich anzuschreien. Du wirst in dein Zimmer gehen. Und du wirst über das nachdenken, was ich gesagt habe. Du wirst mir folgen! HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?"

Dieser Idiot. Er wollte es doch nicht anders. Dieses Schwein. Ich fauchte ihn regelrecht an.

„Na los! Zwing mich doch!"

Es ging wieder los. Kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen, war er schon bei mir. Ein Griff an meinem Hals. Ein brutaler Schlag in mein Gesicht. Ich trat zu. Heftig gegen seinen Bauch. Wir stürzten beide sofort. Sprangen sofort wieder auf. Umkreisen uns wieder ziemlich aggressiv. Ich blutete im Gesicht. Hatte wohl über meinem Auge eine Platzwunde.

„Du kleine Hexe. Du wirst mir gehorchen! Ich bin dein älterer Bruder. Und du wirst mir folgen!"

„Das werde ich nicht! Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum! Ich bin eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit. Und keine willenlose Marionnette."

„Und ich bin nicht so ein Tyrann, wie du das sagst! Ich habe das Recht mich um dich zu sorgen. Und es ist scheißegal wie stark du wirst. Du wirst niemals stärker als ich. Auch, wenn du das unbedingt willst."

„_Du _siehst doch _mich_ als Bedrohung. Du fährst mich die ganze Zeit an. _Du_ suchst Streit."

„Du verwechselst da etwas. Wer von uns hier ist streitlustig. Ich nicht."

„Ich bin nicht streitlustig!"

„Ha. Natürlich nicht. Du streitest dich auch nie mit anderen, was?"

„Halt die Klappe! Und was ist mit dir?"

Wir standen uns gegenüber. Dieser Idiot! Ich konnte den Kerl einfach nicht ausstehen. Verschränkte wütend meine Arme. Er zog sich wieder seine Maske über das Gesicht. Schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Jetzt tat er auch noch so. Wer von uns war jetzt theatralisch? Als ob ich angefangen hätte!

„Hör zu, Kazosomane. Du bist die einzigste Person, mit der ich mich streite. Du gehst mir echt auf die Nerven. Du mit deiner dummen Arroganz."

„Ich habe einen starken Willen und bin nicht arrogant. Du siehst mich doch von oben herab."

„Ich bin auch größer als du..."

„BLÖDMANN! Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine! Reiß jetzt bloß nicht deine scheiß Witze."

„HEY! Achte endlich auf deinen Ton! Ich hasse es, wie du mit mir redest! Das hast du schon immer getan! Du schreist mich an! Motzt! Beleidigst mich! Und erwartest dafür noch meinen Respekt! _Du_ greifst _mich_ immer wieder an. Willst mich schlagen! Was willst du von mir? Soll ich mir das einfach gefallen lassen? Ich kann dich wirklich nicht mehr ertragen. Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, ziehst du aus."

Was wollte er von mir? Was sollte ich machen? Das hatte er nicht wirklich gesagt. Dieser Idiot. Ich knurrte ihn schon fast gefährlich an.

„Du kannst mich nicht rausschmeißen, Kakashi! Dieses Haus ist genauso mein Eigentum wie deines."

„Ach ja? Dann kümmere dich doch mal selbst darum. Das Einzigste, was du machst, ist unsere Möbel zu zerstören. Hör auf mit deinen verlogenen Reden."

„Du bist echt ein mieses Arschloch! Ich kann dich echt nicht ab! Du machst mich fertig."

„NEIN! DU MACHST MICH FERTIG! HÖR AUF, MICH ZU BELEIDIGEN, KAZOSOMANE!"

„HÖR DU AUF ÜBER MEIN LEBEN ZU BESTIMMEN! DU BIST NICHT MEIN VATER! UND DER WAR JA AUCH NICHT GERADE PERFEKT!"

„DU INTERESSIERST DICH DOCH EINEN SCHEIß ÜBER UNSEREN VATER! LASS IHN DA RAUS!"

„WENIGSTENS SAGE ICH ETWAS, _DU_ SCHWEIGST DOCH BLOß:"

„HALT BLOß DEINEN MUND! DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG! DU HAST DAS NICHT DURCHGEMACHT! UND ICH HATTE DICH JA DANN AUCH NOCH AUF DEN HALS!"

„DU MISTKERL! NA LOS! GREIF MICH DOCH AN, WENN DU MICH LOSHABEN WILLST!"

Schweres Atmen. Ungeheure Aggressivität. Langsamer Verlust der Kontrolle. Schneidende, eiskalte Luft. Sein Zischen.

„Verpiss dich in dein Zimmer, du verdammte Hexe."

„Du wirst mich nicht..."

„HALT' S MAUL UND VERPISS DICH!"

Ein kräftiger, lautstarker Schlag gegen die Wand. Wieder großflächiges Bröckeln. Wie war das mit der Hauspflege? Er hatte richtig fest geschlagen. Seine rechten Knöchel waren aufgeplatzt. Bluteten stark. Tz. Selber Schuld. Sein mieses Knurren. Griff sich seine Weste.

„Ich muss hier raus. Ich kann dich heute nicht mehr sehen."

Türzuknallen.

Du Scheißkerl! Bist mal wieder der unangenehmen Situation ausgewichen. Wie immer. Der Abdruck in der Wand. Da war sogar ein kleines Loch zu sehen. Die Umgebung bröckelte immer noch ziemlich stark. War gut blutverschmiert. Ich wusste, er hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise seine ganze Kraft verbraucht. Dann stünde die Wand kaum noch. Aber trotzdem. Stark genug. Ich schlug ebenfalls dagegen. Kurz neben seiner Abdruckstelle. Hatte doch eine gewisse Kraft hineingesetzt. Verdammt... Dieser Mistkerl! Der Abdruck! Seiner war größer. Tiefer. Mist! War er wirklich noch stärker als ich? Ich trainierte doch hart! Sehr hart! Nicht, wie mein Bruder! Und trotzdem! Ich musste ihn noch besiegen können. Ihn übertrumpfen. Der Kerl, dieses miese Schwein! Kakashi! Ich bin besser als du!

Ich war immer noch äußerst wütend auf Kakashi. Musste mich abreagieren. War bei Iruka in der Akademie zu Besuch. Er arbeitete noch härter und öfters als früher. Hatte zusätzlich zu seiner Arbeit als Lehrer, die Funktion eines Beraters des Hokage angenommen. Iruka war meistens in seinem Klassenzimmer aufzufinden, sogar wenn der Unterricht längst vorbei war. Musste sich von mir anhören, was für ein Idiot Kakashi doch war. Und wirkte alles andere als begeistert.

„Wenn du ein Problem mit ihm hast, dann sprich mit Kakashi darüber."

„Mit ihm sprechen? Ja klar. Sicher. Das ist auch so richtig sinnvoll."

„Warum nicht, Kazuu?"

„Du hast doch mitbekommen, wie er ist. Kakashi redet nie über ernste Themen. Das ist ein Tabu."

„Als ob das nur an ihm liegt. Wenn man dich auf irgendetwas anspricht, was dir nicht gefällt, fängst du sofort an zu zicken."  
"Ich mache was?"

„Siehst du. Du fängst gleich wieder an."

Mies. Einfach nur mies. Kakashi machte mich die ganze Zeit fertig. Und jetzt kam da Iruka mit diesem Spruch. Aber da irrte er sich. Ich wusste, dass er darauf eine entsprechende Reaktion erwartete. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich schwieg einfach. Kein bösartiger Spruch. Kein Keifen. Ich wollte seine These auf keinen Fall bestätigen. Nein! Das konnte er vergessen. Blödmann! Außerdem war ich gerade beim Thema Kakashi gewesen.

„Iruka. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich glaube kaum, dass er mit mir reden wird. Der Streit mit ihm war durchaus heftig."

„Heftig? Der vor einigen Tagen war doch schlimmer. Immerhin hattest du sogar einiges an Blut verloren. Und jetzt. Gut. Eine kleine Wunde hast du ja, aber sonst sehe ich keine Verletzung."

„Schnauze jetzt. Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber, du Idiot."

„Nenn mich nicht Idiot!"

„Ja, ja. Tut mir Leid, Iruka."

Er hatte Recht. Iruka konnte nichts für meine Laune. Oder für die Streitereien mit Kakashi. Ich wollte einfach nur Dampf ablassen. Und mit ihm konnte ich einfach am besten reden. Jetzt, da Nickey nicht mehr hier war. Leider neigte Iruka aber dazu, mich unbedingt beraten zu wollen. Klar. Als Sensei ist das auch eher ein Instinkt.

„Wieso bist du mit Kakashi in Konkurrenz geraten? Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht?"

„Habe ich, aber das Wieso ist mir egal. Ich will ihn übertrumpfen. Und er will das nicht zulassen. Da ist doch Streit vorprogrammiert."

„Du und Kakashi. Ihr seid Hatake. Ihr seid Shinobi und vertretet Konohagakure. Irgendwann werden sich die Gerüchte auch über das Dorf hinaus verbreiten. Du und er als Kontrahenten. Für das Dorf ist das eine Gefahr. Also versuche, dich mit ihm auszusöhnen."

„Und was, wenn ich nicht will?"

„Warum nicht?"

Warum nicht? Diese Konkurrenz mit Kakashi spornte mich an. Ließ mich noch einmal härter trainieren. Mich weiter zu steigern. Stärker werden. So konnte ich auch mal Kakashi' s wirkliche Stärke sehen. Er meine. Nun gut. Ich denke, würden wir unsere ganze Kraft in unseren Kämpfen einsetzen... Gott! Das Ergebnis möchte ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen.

Ein Falke! Pochen gegen das Fenster des Klassenzimmers. Strenger Blick von Iruka.

„Du wirst gerufen. Denk wenigstens über das nach, was ich gesagt habe."

„Kann ich machen. Und jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, als hätte ich irgendjemanden umgebracht, Mann. Ich denke darüber nach."

„Gut."

„Gut."

„Kazuu..."

„Iruka."

„Nerv mich nicht und verschwinde endlich."

Nicht nur ich bin gerufen worden. Nein. Auch Kakashi. Wir redeten nicht einmal miteinander. Standen nebeneinander vor dem Hokage. Warteten auf seinen Vortrag. Der Hokage wirkte... verstört... Hatte eine Schriftrolle in der Hand. Kein gütiger Blick. Schon beinahe angewidertes Inhalieren seiner Pfeife. Er war so ernst... Viel zu ernst...

„Kakashi Hatake. Und Kazosomane Hatake."

„Hai."

„Ich habe eine hier eine Mission in der Hand. Einer der Klasse S. Mir persönlich ist es lieber sie nicht anzunehmen, jedoch ist die Sicherheit im Dorf wichtiger als moralisches Anliegen. Kakashi. Kazosomane. Ich denke, wenn jemand diese Missionen erfüllen kann, dann seid es ihr zwei."

„Wir haben eine gemeinsame Mission?"

Na toll. Mit dem in einem Team. Und er als Jonin war der Teamführer. Als ob er das nicht ausnutzen würde. Verdammt.

„Ich kenne eure Ergebnisse bei euren Übungen. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass eure Kooperationsfähigkeit im Moment zu wünschen übrig lässt. Ich kenne auch eure Krankenhausbesuche."  
Oh je. Nicht gut.

„Kazosomane. Seit deiner Ernennung zum Genin warst du vierunddreißig Mal im Krankenhaus. Davon aber nur insgesamt fünf Mal wegen Komplikationen auf Missionen. In dem letzten Viertel Jahr warst du neun Mal stationär eingewiesen. Und du Kakashi fünf Mal."

Ja. Ich sagte doch, Kakashi und ich standen in Konkurrenz zueinander und dementsprechend endeten unsere Streitereien auf so ziemlich klare Art und Weise. Verdammt! Ich bin viermal öfters wegen diesem Idioten im Krankenhaus gelandet. Mistkerl!

„Ehrenwerter Hokage. Bei allem Respekt. Was ist das nun für eine Aufgabe für uns?"

Kakashi wirkte so richtig ernst. Ich schätze, er wollte keine Diskussion führen. Ich genauso wenig. Das hatten wir schon oft genug zum Thema. Der Hokage gab meinen Bruder wortlos die Schriftrolle zu lesen. Seltsam. Dieses Schweigen. Und dann noch Kakashi. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde es immer stiller. Das Ganze war so... so komisch. Kakashi sah richtig blass aus. War ganz ruhig. Hatte eine wirklich richtig undurchsichtige Mimik aufgesetzt. Hmm.. Nicht wirklich gut.

„Gib mir die Schriftrolle, wenn du fertig bist."

„Hokage... das ist... sie soll nicht mitkommen."

Das hatte er ziemlich streng gesagt. Mir einfach die Schrift in die Hand gedrückt. Was war denn jetzt bitte los? Was war das für ein Fall. Betrachten der Rolle. Durchlesen. Verdammt... die Mission. Die S- Mission. Das ist... das ist... Gott... das ist...

„Das ist ein Massaker. Wir sollen ein Massaker durchführen?"

Das war doch ein Verbrechen. Ein richtiges Verbrechen. Wir sollten so viele Menschen töten? Wer konnte uns nur so etwas in Auftrag stellen? Welcher Typ? Wie konnte der Hokage nur so etwas zulassen? Das war doch... Unsere erste gemeinsame Mission. Kakashi und ich. Ein Auftrag aus einem kleinen Dorf – Yotogakure. Ein Massaker.

„Ehrenwerter Hokage. Diese Mission. Aus welchem Grund steht sie überhaupt zur Debatte? Dies ist Massenmord."

„Das mächtige Konohagakure. Euer Dorf hat einen Vertrag mit unserem Dorf. Ihr seid verpflichtet Yotogakure zu unterstützen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht."

Ein Mann. Groß. Mit Anzug und Krawatte. Ernster, überheblicher Blick. War einfach in das Büro gegangen. Ein Feudalherr. Politiker. Jemand, der den Fortschritt der noch ziemlich rückständigen Medien vorantrieb. Takaki Takumoto.

Dieser Kerl also.

Er wollte, dass Kakashi und ich töteten.

Dass wir einfach fast dreihundert Menschen ausschalteten.

Dass wir mordeten.

Takaki Takumoto also. Er war der Auftragsgeber.

.

**Kapitel 35: Massaker von Yotogakure – Schattenseiten eines Shinobi**

Takaki Takumoto – hoher Politiker eines kleinen Landes. Oberhaupt des Dorfes Yotogakure. Ein Medienmodul. Mittlerer Alter. Hochgewachsen. Kinnbart. Grauer Anzug. Überhebliches Gesicht. Nicht gerade ein Sympathieträger. Ein Feudalherr. Mächtig. Sehr mächtig. Konohagakure hatte mit einigen kleinen Dörfern kurz nach dem Krieg Friedensverträge abgeschlossen. Gerade diejenigen, die nicht durch eigene Shinobi geschützt wurden. Konoha war verpflichtet die Dörfer zu beschützen. Unser Dorf war nicht gerade beliebt. Wir waren groß. Mächtig. Die anderen vier großen Dörfer standen uns misstrauisch gegenüber. Warteten auf eine Gelegenheit uns anzugreifen. Der 4. Weltkrieg war niemals aus der Welt. Könnte jederzeit beginnen.

Takaki Takumoto

Wegen ihm könnte das passieren. Aber dieser Auftrag. Diese Mission. Kakashi schien so ähnlich zu denken. Unser Streit war vorübergehend vergessen. Sein zorniger Blick war einzig auf den Feudalherren fixiert.

„Diese Mission. Wir sollen eine ganze Organisation ausschalten. Wie viel Mann sind es?"

Dieser Auftragsgeber. Seine bösartig funkelten Augen.

„Diese ‚Organisation' ist eine Verbrecherbande. Sie terrorisiert mein Dorf. Der Anführer ist Masamo. Der Kerl hat meine Stieftochter und will mich erpressen. Ich will, dass er stirbt. Er und seine Gefolgsleute. Es sind ungefähr dreihundert."

„Dreihundert?"

„Ich zahle gut. Sie haben meine Tochter. Und sie ist nicht die erste. Kindesentführung, Mord, Raubüberfälle, Erpressung, schwerer Diebstahl, Terrorismus. Masamo ist der Kopf. Er wird immer mächtiger. Bald wird er wohl auch eine Gefahr für Konohagakure."

Klar. Masamo. Den Namen hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Ein Widerling ohne Moral. Ihn zu töten. Damit hätte ich kein Problem. Er hatte es verdient. Aber wir sprachen hier von Rund dreihundert Menschenleben. Unter den Dreihundert waren bestimmt genügend, die den Tod nicht verdient hatten. So viele Menschen zu töten, war ein Massaker. Und auf keinen Fall moralisch. Oder gut.

„Herr Takumoto. Sie wünschen, dass wir Ihre Tochter befreien und Masamo beseitigen. Warum dann noch all seine Leute? Denken Sie an Ihr Kind. Es wäre kaum möglich, dass sie nichts mitbekommt."

„Kazosomane."

Kakashi flüsterte mir ernst zu. Wollte nicht, dass ich mich einmische.

„Halt deinen Mund, verdammt."

„Mach mich nicht an, Kakashi. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Hokage! Ich nehme die Mission an. Aber sie wird nicht mitgehen. Sie ist zu jung."

Kakashi... Er stellte überhaupt keine Fragen. Diese Mission. Das war doch einfach nur Mord. Und er wollte das durchziehen? Ohne Wenn und Aber? War das denn richtig?"

Der Dritte sah aus. Sein Blick düster. Kaum durchschaubar. Ihm schien die ganze Situation genauso wenig zu gefallen. Sah meinen Bruder ernst an.

„Kakashi. Ich überlasse euch die Entscheidung, ob ihr die Mission übernehmen werdet. Aber ich kann und werde niemand anderes fragen. Das ist keine Einzelmission. Ihr geht zu zweit oder gar nicht."

„Bei allem Respekt, aber das ist für sie..."

„Kakashi. Ihr habt alle beide beeindruckende Statistiken. Wenn jemand so einen Auftrag übernehmen kann, dann die Hatake- Geschwister... Herr Takumoto. Klären Sie die jungen Leute genau über die Aufgabe auf."

Dieser Kerl. Seine Miene blieb steinhart, als er mit uns sprach.

„Die Sache ist einfach. Ich weiß, wo das Anwesen von Masamo ist. Von unserem Land kommt niemand gegen ihn an, deswegen fühlt er sich sicher. Meine Tochter ist höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls dort. Etwa dreihundert Mann bewachen und beschützen Masamo. Ich will ein Example statuieren. Unser Dorf ist klein, trotzdem hat niemand das Recht so mit unserem Leben umzuspringen. Alle anderen Banden sollen sehen, was passiert. Yotogakure soll sicher werden. Ich will, dass Sie beide in das Anwesen gehen. Alle Mitglieder töten. Und ich will Masamo' s Kopf als Beweis. Bringt ihn mir. Ich will meine Tochter zurückhaben. Bringt sie mir auch. Lebendig. Unverletzt. Die Gage ist großzügig. Hundert für jeden Toden. Eine Million für Masamo. Macht eine Million dreißigtausend. Für Konohagakure. Und Rum. Ihr werdet Helden. Konoha hilft ein kleines, hilfloses Dorf. Rettet ein Kind aus den Händen brutaler Machenschaften. Keiner wird sich dafür interessieren, wie viel Dreck von der Welt beseitigt wurde, einzig der Heldentum wird beachtet."

Wie er das so sagte. Die Art, wie er das sagte. Das war so... unterschwellig. Eine Erpressung. Denn das bedeutete ziemlich das Gegenteil. Sagten wir die Mission ab, hätte das fatale Folgen für unser Dorf. Dieser Takumoto hatte Macht. Genug Macht. Schnell würde es sich verbreiten, dass Konohagakure die Hilfe für Yotogakure verweigert hatte. Einem Kind aus einem unschuldigem Dorf seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte. Solche Informationen waren gefährlich. Wirklich gefährlich. Das Risiko eines 4. Weltkrieges wäre dann erheblich angestiegen. Und die anderen Kriege wurden durch weitaus weniger impulsiven Situationen ausgelöst. Verdammt!

Ich will diese Mission nicht. Aber Konoha muss beschützt werden. So ein Kerl wie Takumoto. Der mit seiner politischen Macht. Der war gefährlicher, berechneter als feindliche Soldaten. Scheiße! Was soll ich nur tun? Wie soll ich dazu stehen? Mist! Scheiße!

„Hokage- sama! Lassen Sie mich mit Kazosomane alleine reden. Herr Takumoto. Sie erhalten eine Antwort von uns. In zwei Stunden. Halten Sie sich bereit."

Kakashi... Er sah so gefasst aus. So anders als sonst.. So... kühl und rational... Kein angewidertes Gesicht. So war er doch nicht. Oder? Alle hatten zu mir gesagt, mein Bruder verhielte sich anders, wenn er mit mir zusammen war. Und so...

Kakashi war ernst. So richtig ernst. Hatte sich ohne großen Aufwand durchsetzen können. Mich mit zum Gedenkstein geschleift. Stehen gelassen. Hatte sich selbst zum Stein gekniet, sah mich nicht an, während er sprach.

„Ich will nicht, dass du das machst, Kazosomane."

„Kakashi..."

„Ich will es nicht, aber ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf. Sag mir, was du vorhast. Was wirst du tun? Nimmst du die Mission an?"

Nehme ich die Mission an? Verdammt! Ich wusste es doch nicht. Ich meine, wir wurden klar erpresst. Konohagakure wurde von Yotogakure erpresst. Dreihundert Menschen umbringen. Auch wenn einige es verdienen sollten. Dreihundert Leben. Das war einfach zu viel. Aber andererseits bedeutete die Ablehnung des Auftrages ein hohes Risiko für das Dorf. Was sollte ich denn nur machen? Verdammt. Diese Situation überforderte mich.

„Was wirst du machen, Kazosomane? Du musst dich entscheiden."

„... es ist einfach nur unfair... Ich weiß es nicht..."

„Das musst du. Los. Entscheide dich jetzt. _Jetzt sofort_."

„Kakashi! Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Ich weiß es einfach nicht!"

Was sollte ich machen? Dreihundert Menschen! _Dreihundert_! Aber andererseits die Sicherheit des Dorfes. _Meines _Dorfes! So oder so. Beides ist falsch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Egal was, jede Entscheidung trägt lebensbedrohliche Konsequenzen mit sich. Für andere. Das ist doch scheiße."

„Entscheide dich! Jetzt!"

„Hör auf! Ich weiß es nicht! Lass mich bitte in Ruhe. Was wirst du tun?"

Er stand wieder auf. Donner. Blitze. Ein spontanes Gewitter. Blitzartiger, strömender Regen. Sofort die triefende Nässe. Kakashi stand steif. Drehte sich zu mir. Stand mir ernst gegenüber.

„Ich weiß schon längst, was ich machen werde. Aber du musst entscheiden. _Du_ willst erwachsen sein. _Du _willst, dass ich dich als gleichwertigen Partner akzeptiere. _Du_ willst stark sein. Also wirst _du_ entscheiden. Das ist unser Leben, Kazosomane. Als Shinobi wirst du noch deutlich verwerflichere Maßnahmen durchführen müssen."

„Verdammt..."

Warum musste Kakashi nur Recht haben? War er sich wirklich so sicher? Hatte er denn keine Bedenken? Keine Angst? Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Stand einfach nur da. Ignorierte den strömenden Regen. Ich konnte einfach keine eindeutige Mimik erkennen... Kanyouinjuu... Nein. Er fühlte sich besorgt. Vor allem besorgt. Abscheu vor der Mission. Hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und doch. Eine innere Ausgeglichenheit. Eine gewisse Toleranz. Seelische Ruhe. Kakashi... Tatsächlich... Uns trennten tatsächlich noch Welten. Kakashi konnte mit der Situation deutlich besser umgehen. Und ich machte hier so einen emotionalen Aufstand. Komm schon, Kazuu. Du bist ein Shinobi. Ein Chunin. Hättest schon längst Jonin sein können. Jetzt mach nicht einen auf Unsicher. Denk daran, warum du Shinobi werden wolltest. Was schon immer deine Motivation gewesen ist.

„Wenn wir Konohagakure beschützen wollen, dann haben wir, glaube ich, keine andere Wahl. Oder?"

„Nein. Also. Wie lautet nun deine Entscheidung."

„Wir nehmen sie an. Wir ziehen es durch. Dieses Massaker"

„Bist du dir sicher, Kazosomane? Es wird kein Zurück geben."

Ich war mir sicher. Wir hatten uns für dieses Leben entschieden. Also mussten wir auch diese Arbeit erledigen.

„Kakashi... Wir sollten unseren Streit erst einmal auf Eis legen. Zumindest, bis wir die Mission beendet haben."

„Ich will mich sowieso nicht mit dir streiten. Das ist mir zu anstrengend. Wir werden uns nur auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren und diesen lächerlichen Wettkampf beenden."

Blödmann. Der Wettstreit zwischen uns war doch nicht lächerlich, sondern ernst. Aber auf einer Mission wäre dies auf jeden Fall fehl am Platz. Das hier war unsere erste gemeinsame Mission. Sie war eine S- Rank – Mission. Kakashi kam offensichtlich besser zurecht als ich. Er war Jonin, ich Chunin. Kakashi würde die Mission führen. Mich anleiten. Ohne Frage. Kakashi war mein Anführer. Mein Anführer in dieser grausamen Mission.

Yotogakure. Klein. Unscheinbar. Regnerisch. Kalt. Düster. Masamo' s Anwesen außerhalb des Dorfes. Uns wurden Informationen gegeben. Über die Typen. Das waren Schlägertypen und keine Soldaten. Masamo selbst war der Chef und nie aktiv bei sämtlichen Gräueltaten. Man könnte das alles als Mafia bezeichnen. Und Masamo war der Boss. Der Befehlsgeber, der sich selbst niemals die Hände schmutzig machte.

Kakashi und ich waren versteckt. In der Nähe dieses einzelnen mehrstöckigen Hochhauses. Die Typen schienen gut naiv oder extrem selbstsicher zu sein. Keine Wachen. Nicht einmal Hunde. Keine Kameras. Fallen. Nichts. Wir waren noch etwas weiter entfernt. Lauerten. Planten. Verhielten uns unsichtbar. Waren auf einem hohen Baum. Kakashi in der Hocke. Ich stand.

„Kakashi... Wie sollen wir vorgehen?"

„Schnell. Versuchen, das hier so unblutig wie möglich zu gestalten. Keine Jutsus nach Möglichkeit. Verwende dein Kanyouinjuu nicht. Ich mein Sharingan nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Denk doch nach. Menschen mit Kekkei Genkai haben es sowieso schon schwer genug. Wir müssen alles, was den Ruf dieser Menschen schaden würde, vermeiden. Außerdem müssen wir unauffällig bleiben."

Unauffällig? Wir?

„Du bist Kakashi mit dem Sharingan. Wir werden zu zweit fast dreihundert Menschen angreifen. Wie zur Hölle willst du da unauffällig bleiben?"

Oh je. Sein finsterer Blick. Griff einfach mein Tuch. Zog es mir über Mund und Nase.

„Verdeck dein Gesicht, du Nervensäge. Hör zu. Wir werden schnell und effizient arbeiten. Außerdem hast du es doch sowieso nicht mit Nin- und Gen- Jutsu. Wir werden jeden Einzelnen mit unseren eigenen Händen töten."

„Was?"

Warum das? War das nicht zu brutal? Kakashi. Was denkst du dir bloß dabei? Sein Blick zu mir. Offensichtlich wusste er genau, was ich dachte.

„Hör zu. Ich habe nicht wirklich Lust ausnahmslos alle zu töten. Masamo' s Kopf ist unser Hauptziel. Ebenso die Befreiung dieses Mädchens. Aber die Gefolgsleute. Du und ich. Wir werden wohl kaum Probleme mit den Typen bekommen. Aber ich werde ihnen eine Chance geben. Sie erhalten das Recht aufzugeben."

„Aber das ist gegen die Abmachung. Takumoto hat ge..."

„Eine Abmachung ist kein Vertrag. Darauf sind wir nicht gebunden. Aber wir können sie nicht alle am Leben lassen. Es wird wohl eine starke Minderheit sein. Alle, die uns angreifen, werden sterben... Kazuu... du musst nicht mit. Es reicht, wenn du die Stellung hältst. Lass mich die Drecksarbeit erledigen."

„Nein."

Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden. Ich würde es auch durchziehen.

„Wir sind ein Team. Du und ich, Kakashi. Wir haben die Mission gemeinsam."

„Kazosomane. Ich will es nicht. Bitte bleib hier."

„Kakashi. Willst du jetzt wirklich mit mir streiten? Ich komme mit. Wir sollten anfangen. Lass uns das jetzt zu Ende bringen."

Es passte meinem Bruder nicht. Ja. Ganz klar. Aber es war auch meine Mission. Ich war ein Shinobi. Natürlich ging mir die Aufgabe gegen den Strich. Ich war ein Shinobi. Es gehörte dazu. Es war meine Pflicht. Ja. Meine Pflicht. Irgendwann musste ich es sowieso machen. Kakashi konnte mich nicht davor schützen. Das musste er doch einsehen. Und er tat es auch. Sein trauriger Blick. Er wuschelte mir kurz durch mein Haar. Gott, ich hasse das noch immer.

„Dann wollen wir mal. Du musst schnell und umbarmherzig sein. Verstehst du?"

„Schnell und umbarmherzig... Du wirst anders sein..."

„Was?"

Sein Blick. Er verstand nicht. Mir wurde es erst jetzt klar. Kakashi... Wir hatten noch nie eine Mission zusammen gehabt. Ich hatte ihn noch nie töten sehen. Und er mich nicht. Das war etwas Neues. Ernstes. Sehr Ernstes. Wir würden etwas Unbekanntes voneinander erfahren.

„Das ist unsere erste Mission zusammen. Du wirst anders sein, als daheim. Du wirst dich anders verhalten. So, wie mir von vielen berichtet wurde. Du wirst dich anders verhalten, als sonst bei mir."

„Mag sein... Aber das wirst du auch. Es ist eine andere Seite von uns. Nun komm schon. Du zögerst es hinaus."

„Halt deine Klappe, Kakashi."

Wir kamen ohne Probleme – ohne einen Angriff – in das Gebäude. Tz. Sie dachten wirklich, sie hätten uns in eine Falle gelockt. Unzählige Männer. Um uns herum. Bewaffnet. Mit Schwertern, Dolchen, Armbrüsten und sonst noch so einiges. Diese Blicke. Blutlüsternes Gelächter. Ich konnte die Anzahl der Söldner nicht einmal ansatzweise schätzen. Es waren zu viele. Und trotzdem. Sie waren einfach. Man sah es ihnen sofort an. Mörder, Verbrecher, Gauner. Aber keine Soldaten. Sie würden einfach angreifen. Keine Pläne schmieden. Keine Taktik. Das machte sie zu einfachen Zielobjekten. Tiere, zum Abschlachten bereit. Dieses Gebäude. Wir waren in einem Geschoss. Eine einzige Fläche. Erinnerte an eine Lagerhalle. Treppen zu höheren Stockwerken. Und überall. Diese bewaffneten, grinsenden Männer. So ein Schrank von Kerl schlenderte genüsslich zu Kakashi und mir. Hatte eine Axt in seiner Hand, rauchte eine Zigarette. Grinste.

„Ninja aus Konoha. Sehnt ihr euch nach dem Tod?"

„Gebt uns das Mädchen."

Spöttisches Lachen der Menge. Doch da war etwas im Hintergrund. Flüstern. Ich konzentrierte mich unmerklich darauf.

„Verdammt... Toko. Der Typ da ist dieser Sharingan – Kakashi."

„Und weiter?"

„Der ist gefährlich. Sumo sollte nicht so nah ran gehen."

„Ha, ha, ha, ha. Sumo zerstückelt diesen Kerl."

„Ja, aber ich habe gehört, dass dieser Kakashi Hatake ein..."

„Du musst echt auf jeden Scheiß hören. Du Loser."

Okay. Diese Kerle unterschätzten sogar Kakashi. Ihr Problem. Aber die Vorstellung... Da waren viele junge Männer dabei. Zum Teil Jugendliche. Und sie alle sollten diese Nacht sterben. Durch Kakashi' s Hände. Durch meine Hände. Ich würde in wenigen Augenblicken Blut vergießen. Töten. Morden. Leben auslöschen. An meine Unschuld würde das nichts mehr ändern. Ich hatte schon längst Blut vergossen. Ich hatte keine Bedenken mehr zu töten. Aber es war immer im Kampf gewesen. Bei Kämpfen um mein Überleben. Aber das hier. Das hatte ich noch nie. Egal, wie viele sie waren. Wie bewaffnet. Egal, dass sie in dieser extremen Überzahl waren.

Sie hatten keine Chance gegen uns.

Wir waren Profis. Wir waren Hatake. Kakashi neben mir blieb unbeirrt. Ließ diese Leute lachen. Rührte sich nicht. Sah einfach lässig zu diesem Sumo, der über einen Kopf größer und deutlich breiter war, als mein Bruder. Mich mit hässlichem Grinsen anstarrte.

„Warum verdeckt so eine scharfe Braut wie du das Gesicht? Freu dich, ich werde mich mit dir vergnügen."

Dreckskerl. Ich wusste genau, was er meinte. Okay. Um den war es nicht zu schade. Am Liebsten wäre ich sofort auf ihn losgegangen. Hätte allzu gerne meine Faust in seine Fresse gerammt. Musste mich stark zurückhalten. Mich konzentrieren, um weiter still zu stehen. Sonst würde ich alles versauen. Sogar jetzt hatte sich Kakashi nicht gerührt. Nicht die Miene verzogen. Keine Waffe in der Hand. Nur wieder die klaren Worte. Der kalte Ton.

„Takumoto' s Tochter. Rückt sie raus. Und bringt Masamo."

„Tz... Wir hatten euch schon längst bemerkt, als ihr vor den Toren rumgeschlichen seid. Wie wollt ihr zwei etwas gegen uns ausrichten? Ohne Verstärkung?"

„Du solltest tun, was ich sage. Wir machen keine Witze."

Noch einmal brüllendes Gelächter. Dieser Sumo grinste. Spuckte gelassen auf den Boden. Festigte seinen Griff an der Axt.

„Süß. Du und die Kleine hier. Was für eine Bedrohung. Ihr gehört wohl zusammen. Seht euch ähnlich. Seid wohl miteinander verwandt."

Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. Kakashi blieb weiter ruhig. Ich sah ihn kurz an. Wollte wissen, was er vorhatte. Kakashi... Er war so ganz anders. Immer noch diese Coolness. Er rastete nicht aus. War absolut professionell. War das wirklich mein Bruder? Ich meine, so wie jetzt... daheim... ich konnte ihn doch ständig provozieren und dann ging er auf mich los... aber dieser Kakashi hier...

Spöttisches Lachen von diesem stinkenden, bulligen Typen.

„Natürlich seid ihr verwandt. Sie ist wohl deine Schwester. Oder irre ich mich, Puppe?"

Sein spöttischer Ton. Dieser hämische Gesichtsausdruck, als er mich offensichtlich genau bemusterte. Sich dann wieder an Kakashi wandte.

„Die Kleine ist niedlich. Die gehört mir. Aber ich warne dich, Junge. Mach einen Aufstand und ich werde sie vor deinen Augen töten. Langsam und genüsslich."

„Ich werde mich ein letztes Mal wiederholen. Gebt uns das Mädchen."

Kakashi blieb weiter ruhig. Kakashi... Er ließ sich einfach nicht provozieren. Ignorierte diesen Sumo. Blickte emotionslos durch die Runde ungeduldiger Söldner.

„Ihr gebt uns das Mädchen. Wer uns angreift, stirbt! Und er..."

Sein Blick wanderte zu diesem komischen ‚Anführer'. Kakashi' s Stimme wurde noch deutlich ruhiger und bedrohlicher. Sein Gesicht steinig. Ich konnte nur zusehen. Mich wundern. So hatte ich meinen Bruder einfach noch nie erlebt.

„... Er ist bereits tot."

Kakashi... So ganz ohne Vorwarnung. Kakashi schoss auf Sumo zu. Der war überrascht. Klar eigentlich. Ich war auch überrascht. Kakashi hatte ihn gepackt. Die Axt aus dessen Hand gerissen. Auf den eigentlich reinen Boden geschmissen. Griff Sumo' s Arme. Sprang in die Luft. Ein gekonnter Tritt gegen dessen Kehle.

Kakashi...

Ich hörte Sumo röcheln. Kakashi ließ ihn los. Sumo röchelte. Schnappte nach Luft. Unkoordinierte Schritte. Einsacken in die Knie. Noch mehr röcheln. Erst laut und oft. Dann immer weniger. Dann fast gar nicht mehr. Dieser Schrank lag auf den Boden. Keine Bewegung mehr. Ein letzter Atemzug.

Er war tot.

Das war der Startschuss.

„Es geht los. Konzentrier dich, Kazuu. Konzentriere dich auf die Punkte. Verwende Dim Mak."

Dim Mak – Kunst der tödlichen Berührung. Hierfür waren genaueste Anatomiekenntnisse essentiell. Präzision. Tödliche Punkte. Halsschlagader, großer Ohrnerv, Schläfe, Kehlkopfdeckel, Kehlkopfgrube, Herz, Hinterhauptnerv, Genick, Speichen- oder Ellennerv und noch einige andere Stellen. Empfindliche Punkte des Körpers. Die richtige Stelle, der richtige Druck, die richtige Geschwindigkeit und der Gegner starb. Schnell oder langsam. Auf jeden Fall starb er. Unblutiger Mord. Nicht zu verachten. Kaum nachweisbar. Und effektiv. Dim Mak ähnelte dem Kampfstil des Hyuga- Clans – dem Juken – sehr und war doch anders. Juken konzentrierte sich auf Chakrapunkte. Dim Mak auf die Nervenbahnen des Menschen. Und diese waren empfindlich.

„Kazosomane! Konzentriere dich gefälligst."

Es ging wirklich los. Diese Meute. Zuerst waren sie starr gewesen. Registrierten, was geschehen war. Und dann... wütendes, kampflustiges Geschrei. Sie stürmten auf uns zu. Unzählige Männer – alt und jung. Sie stürmten auf uns zu. So viele. Ich griff an. Keine Waffen. Kein Jutsu. Kein Shiden. Kein Blut. Nein. Reine Anatomie. Geschickte Treffer. Hartes Training, das sich auszahlte. Treffer am Hinterhauptnerv. Der Mann sackte sofort leblos zusammen. Noch einer. Noch einer. Noch einer. Ich steckte ein paar Schläge ein. Ein kräftiger Faustschlag gegen meine Rippen. Ich hörte es knacken. Spürte den Bruch. Musste schwer atmen. Und trotzdem. Es musste weiter gehen. Ich attackierte weiter. Griff weiter an. Tötete weiter. Acht Männer. Fünfzehn. Dreiundzwanzig. Neununddreißig. Vierundfünfzig. Ich schaffte es nicht, dass überhaupt kein Blut floss. Durch die Abwehr. Nahm letztendlich doch einem Angreifenden sein Jagdmesser ab. Durchbohrte sein Herz. Ein paar Spritzer dieses hässlichen Rotes landeten auf meine Weste. Einem durchschnitt ich seinen Rückenmark. Weiteres Töten. Ich verlor den Überblick. Wie viele waren es denn schon? So viele griffen noch an. Und trotzdem. Leichen. Überall. Der Boden war bedeckt. Bedeckt von toten Körpern.

Kakashi... Wo war er? Wo? Da! Ich sah ihn. Ein paar Meter und unzählige Angreifer entfernt. Brach gerade einem das Genick. Da war nichts. Kein Blut. Kein Kratzer. Er wurde ständig attackiert und hatte keine Probleme abzuwehren. Schnell, effizient, gnadenlos. Kakashi? Bist du das wirklich? So ausdruckslos. Kälte. Härte.

„KONZENTRIER DICH!"  
Verdammt. Ein weiterer Schlag gegen meine Rippen. Ich wirbelte herum. Ein Tritt gegen das Genick meines Gegners. Heftig. So heftig, dass er auf der Stelle tot zusammensackte. Noch mehr tot.

Lange ging das so.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange. Hatte mein Zeitgefühl verloren. So viele. So unendlich viele. Sie konnten uns nicht schaden. Nein. Der Boden. Gepflastert mit Leichen. So viele. Sie waren tot. Alle. Wir hatten es tatsächlich getan. Sie waren tot. So viele. Mein Herz.. Meine Hände. Wieder blutgetränkt. Ja. Es war so. Egal, welche Ausrede man benutzen könnte. Ich war auf jeden Fall ein schlechter Mensch. Konnte man mich denn wirklich als ‚gut' bezeichnen? Nein. So viele. Nicht alle konnten so böse, so erbarmungslos gewesen sein, um den Tod zu verdienen. Da waren so viele Junge dabei gewesen. Ich hatte sie nicht gekannt. Wie viele würden andere Menschen zurücklassen? Wie viele Familien waren durch meine Hand auseinander gerissen worden? Oder durch Kakashi? Nein. Wir waren keine gute Menschen. Wir waren Soldaten. Killer. Auch wenn es zum Wohl des Dorfes war. Rechtfertigte dies wirklich so eine Tat? So unzählige Leichen, die teilweise blutverdeckt auf den Boden lagen.

Da.

Drei waren noch übrig. Ein älterer Mann, zwei Jugendliche. Kauerten in der Ecke. Nicht bewaffnet. Wie sie uns ansahen. Kakashi neben mir. Auch er hatte sie entdeckt. Die Mimik weiterhin undurchsichtig. Diese Restlichen. Sie hatten Angst. Todesangst. Waren unbewaffnet. Der Ältere hatte sich schützend vor den beiden Jungen gestellt, versuchte eine selbstbeherrschende Stellung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er schützte sie. Schützte die Jungen, die so sehr zitterten. Reine Angst. Todesangst. Menschen. Sie waren Menschen. Nein. Das waren keine Soldaten. Keine Mörder. Vielleicht Söldner. Aber auf keinen Fall seelenlose Killer. Nein. Mussten sie denn wirklich jetzt sterben? So unzählige Menschen waren durch unsere Hand gestorben. Meine. Kakashi' s Hände. Sie waren die letzten. Diese drei, die so um ihr Leben bangten. Keine Chance gegen uns hatten. Sie waren die letzten. Unser Auftrag war es ALLE zu töten. Wir sollten sie töten. Aber...

„Geht. Geht weg und kehrt nie wieder zurück. Geht und fangt ein neues Leben an. Ein gutes Leben."

Kurzes Zögern. Dann flohen sie. So schnell. So unglaublich schnell. Kakashi...  
„Warum hast du..."  
„Scheiß auf die Mission. Komm, Kazosomane. Wir sind noch nicht fertig."  
Kakashi... Du hast sie gerettet. Danke. Also weiter... Schnelle Vorbereitungen. Drei Kanister Benzin. Wir überschütteten die Leichen damit. Für später. Mussten doch noch ‚aufräumen'. Und dann...  
Oberstes Stockwerk. Tatsächlich niemand mehr übrig. Außer einer Person. Da. Eine raue, kalte Stimme hinter einer Tür. Ein leises Schluchzen. Dieses Weinen. Eine Kinderstimme.  
„Kakashi. Ich hab sie."  
„Komm mit."  
Er ging vor. Trat einfach die Tür ein. Kakashi... Er war weiter so kalt. So professionell. Und ich? All das schlechte Gewissen. Es fing an, an meine Nerven zu zerren. Jetzt schon. All diese Menschen... Ich bereute schon, mich für diese Mission entschieden zu haben. So viele Menschen...  
Da. Dieser Mann. Groß. Etwa zwischen vierzig und fünfundvierzig Jahre. Kurze schwarze Haare. Leichter Bart. Schwarzer Anzug. Brille. Düstere Augen. Das war er. Masamo. Er hatte ein Kind in seinem Griff. Ein Mädchen. Vielleicht sieben oder acht Jahre alt. Lange Haare. Kleid. Ängstliches Gesicht. Kakashi neben mir. Kein Zucken.  
„Wir sind hier, um Kiki Takumoto zu befreien. Gib sie uns."  
Schrilles Lachen. Masamo ließ die Kleine tatsächlich los. Betrachtete uns amüsiert. Wendete sich an meinen Bruder.  
„Interessant. Konohastirnband. Weiße Haare. Verdecktes Gesicht. Du bist Kakashi Hatake."  
„Keine Spielchen."  
Kakashi war schnell. Masamo konnte gar nicht reagieren. Ich ebenfalls kaum. Er war so unglaublich schnell. So wahnsinnig. Kakashi... Er stand hinter diesem Typen. Hielt ihn fest gepackt. Das Mädchen. Sie stürmte auf mich zu. Die Kleine... Sie klammerte sich an mich. Ich aktivierte mein Kanyouinjuu. Ignorierte Masamo' s wütendes Geschrei. Sie hatte so unglaublich viel Angst. Eine innere Unruhe. Schüchternheit. Und sie sollte an all diese Leichen vorbei? Sollte so viel tot sehen? Einen Mord? Sie war noch ein Kind. Ein unschuldiges Kind. Nein. Sie sollte das nicht sehen. Sie sollte ruhig werden. Schlafen... Ja. Sie sollte schlafen. Träumen. Kakashi hielt weiter Masamo. Ich ignorierte sie. Kniete mich zu der kleinen Kiki. Sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sah ihre Tränen. Fühlte ihre Angst. Ruhe. Innere Ruhe. Müdigkeit. Bitte, kleines Mädchen. Schlaf ein. So seltsam... Ich fühlte etwas in mir. Eine undefinierbare Veränderung. Veränderung meines inneren Chakra. Hatte nur einen Gedanken. Das kleine Mädchen sollte sich müde fühlen. So unglaublich müde. So, dass sie einschlafen sollte. Bitte Kiki. Werde müde. Habe dieses Bedürfnis.  
Was?  
Sie schloss die Augen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Hob sie hoch. Hatte sie in meine Arme. Aber... Sie schlief. Sie schlief tatsächlich. Tief und fest.  
„Wie hast du ..."  
„DAS MÄDCHEN BLEIBT HIER! ICH LASSE EUCH TÖTEN!"  
Ach ja. Ich war so auf Kiki fixiert gewesen. Masamo war wirklich zornig. So unglaublich zornig. Ja. Wir hatten ja noch etwas zu tun. Takumoto wollte doch einen Beweis. Ein Teil der Mission. Masamo' s Kopf. Das hieß, nicht nur ihm das Genick zu brechen. Nein. Unsere Aufgabe war es diesen Anführer zu enthaupten. Die Kleine schlief fest. Ich hatte sie im Arm. Sah zu Masamo. Und zu Kakashi, der diesen Kerl weiter fest im Griff hatte. Sein Nicken. Er machte mir unmissverständlich klar, dass ich mit Kiki verschwinden sollte. Er würde die Drecksarbeit erledigen.  
Kakashi...

Warten. Ich war außerhalb des Gebäudes. Sternenklare, ruhige Nacht. So trügerisch friedlich. So still. Hatte die schlafende Kleine im Arm. Wartete auf Kakashi. Kiki. Sie schlief. Ich hatte sie angesehen. Mich auf sie konzentriert. Und ich hatte sie eingeschlafen lassen. Wie hatte ich das gemacht? Ja.. Mein Kanyouinjuu war aktiv gewesen. Kanyouinjuu... Ja. Dieses Gefühl... Nein. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken. Ich hatte gerade hunderte Menschen getötet. Zusammen mit meinem Bruder. Wir hatten so viel Streit gehabt. Und jetzt keinen. Das nur, weil wir gemeinsam mordeten. Das war doch scheiße. All diese Toten. Echt scheiße. Kakashi.. Wie er so gewesen war. So... professionell. So... anders. Nicht wie sonst. So stark. Unverwüstlich. So brutal. Kalt. Ruhig. Ein Soldat. Und doch kein Monster. Er hatte die drei gehen lassen. Kakashi.. Ja. Er war viel stärker als ich. Es war egal, ob ich gut war. Genauso gnadenlos spielen konnte. Aber ohne ihn... Nein. Ich hätte ohne Kakashi solch eine Mission nie durchführen können. Und jetzt, da sich mein Gewissen penetrant ohrenbetäubend meldete, brauchte ich ihn noch mehr. Ich musste wissen, wie ich das jetzt durchstehen sollte. Dieses Mädchen. Sie hatte die Leichen nicht gesehen. Wenigstens das konnte ich ihr ersparen. Wenigstens das. Kakashi...  
Er war schlagartig bei mir gewesen. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt.  
„Komm mit. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich habe ein paar Briefbomben gelegt. Das Gebäude fliegt gleich in die Luft."  
„Aber, Kakashi. Was ist..."  
„BEEIL DICH!"  
Ich reagierte. Sprintete Kakashi hastig hinterher. Kiki in meinen Armen. Lärmende Explosion. Stickiger Rauch. Feuer. Die Nacht wurde laut. Tiere wurden geweckt. Panische Geräusche. Der Himmel färbte sich weiter schwarz. Die Sterne verschwanden. Nun war es sichtbar. Unsere Tat. Unsere Sünde. Jeder konnte sie nun sehen. Masamo und seine Leute waren tot. Vernichtet. Durch unsere Hände.

„Kazosomane..."  
Nach einer guten Weile des Laufens rasteten wir. Auf einem Feld. Kiki war zwischendurch kurz aufgewacht, aber wieder schnell eingeschlafen. Dieses Mal nicht durch mich. Sie war einfach erschöpft. Wir hatten ein kleines Feuer gemacht. Kiki sachte hingelegt und mit einer Reisedecke zugedeckt. Schoben beide Wache. Ich war müde. Ja. Das stimmte. Aber... Wie sollte ich denn jetzt noch schlafen? All diese Toten. Der mit Leichen bedeckte Boden. Diese Gesichter der letzten Überlebenden. Wie sie uns so angesehen hatten. Wie sie mich angesehen hatten. Unsere Taten. Kakashi setzte sich neben mir. Stocherte mit einem Ast in das Feuer.  
„Sag mir ehrlich, wie es dir geht."  
„Wie es mir geht? Na ja... ich... ich... Scheiße... Das ist doch so scheiße. So grausam..."  
„Hör zu. Du musst das hier verarbeiten. Sonst gehst du unter."  
„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Fühlst du denn gar nichts? Ich meine, du warst so kalt. So unendlich kalt..."  
Ja. Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Was machte er? Was fühlte er? Er hatte doch so viele Menschen getötet. Trug den Kopf mit sich in einer Tasche. Jetzt sah er mich so... so traurig an.  
„Im Krieg und in der Anbuzeit waren solche Aufträge schon fast Standard. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch. Der Hokage kann nicht wirklich etwas dafür. Wir müssen solche Missionen annehmen, um unser Dorf zu schützen. Das weißt du. Aber man kann es nicht wirklich vergessen. Du wirst damit weiterleben müssen. Es verarbeiten. Du musst weiter machen."  
„Und wie?"  
„Sieh dir das Mädchen mal an."  
Hm? Kiki. Sie schlief ruhig. Sah inzwischen richtig friedlich aus. Sie war frei. Würde bald bei ihrer Familie sein. In Sicherheit. Auch, wenn der Vater ein Arsch war.  
„Du hast sie gerettet, Kazuu. Nicht nur ihren Körper. Sondern auch ihre Seele. Ihre Unschuld. Du hast sie all das Grauen nicht sehen lassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du sie zum Einschlafen gebracht hast. Aber du hast es geschafft. Sie wird in Frieden weiterleben. Dank uns. Dank dir."  
„Ein Leben gegen dreihundert..."  
„Masamo hätte nicht nur Kiki getötet. Er hätte weiter gemordet. Familien zerstört. Seine Söldner. Die noch nicht blutgetränkt waren, würden es bald werden. Sie kannten ihr Schicksal. Diese drei. Sie hatten nicht angegriffen. Sie haben eine Chance bekommen. Die anderen waren nicht mehr zu retten."  
„Und das glaubst du wirklich?"  
Für mich klang das mehr wie eine Rechtfertigung für unsere Tat. Als ob jeder einzelne, den wir getötet hatten, ihn auch verdiente. Was Kakashi als nächstes sagte, schlug für mich ein wie eine Bombe. Ein Satz der alles erklärte. Ein Satz, der begründete, warum er nicht vor innerem Seelenschmerz ausflippte. Ein Satz, der den Unterschied zwischen uns ausmachte.

„Ich MUSS es glauben, Kazosomane."

Wir waren so schnell wie möglich in unser Dorf zurückgekehrt. Konohagakure. Meine Heimat. Wir hatten Kiki zu ihrer Familie gebracht. Yotogakure feierten uns als Helden, dank der Promotion von Takumoto. Jetzt waren wir wieder daheim. Verarbeiteten. Redeten kaum miteinander. Aber unsere Beziehung hatte sich verändert. Zum Besseren. Wir stritten weniger. Kakashi und ich... Man merkte den Unterschied. Wochen danach. Auch, wenn wir weniger miteinander redeten. Aber wir kommunizierten. Durch Handlungen; einfachen Kleinigkeiten. Gemeinsames Abendessen., wenn wir auf dem Dach unseres Hauses den Nachthimmel beobachteten. Keine Krankenhausbesuche mehr. Einfach Frieden. Eines Tages führte er mich dorthin. Dorthin, wo ich noch nie gewesen war. Am Grab meiner Eltern. Auf dem allgemeinem Friedhof.

Kakashi kniete sich zu den einfachen Grabsteinen hin. Legte süßes Gebäck als Opfergaben hin.  
„Hey. Ich weiß, ich war lange nicht mehr da. Ich denke, etwa fünfzehn Jahre nicht mehr. Es tut mir Leid. Mutter. Vater. Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht..."  
Das Grab meiner Eltern. Meiner Mutter und meinem Vater. Kniete mich neben Kakashi zu ihnen. Was sollte ich denn sagen? Sie waren doch tot... Aber vielleicht... vielleicht hörten sie mich ja.  
„Ich... ich kenne euch nicht. Und ich... vermisse euch nicht. Anders als er... Aber ich... ich wünschte, dass... ich es tun würde. Das ich euch kennen gelernt hätte... Kakashi... er passt gut auf mich auf. Er... er ist... meine Familie. Er... ich... Kakashi, ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht... was."  
„Schon gut. Das macht nichts, Kazuu."  
Seine Hand an meine Schulter. Kakashi...

Ich weiß, unser Verhältnis ist nicht gerade das Beste. Sogar jetzt nicht. Wir stritten ziemlich oft. Aber es war anders. Wir waren kurz davor gewesen uns regelrecht zu hassen, aber das war vorbei. Diese Bitterkeit war vorbei. Ich gebe zu. Ich hatte es mir zum Ziel gemacht, meinen Bruder wirklich irgendwann zu übertrumpfen. Aber nicht um den Preis unserer Beziehung.

Kakashi war mein Bruder. Kakashi ist mein Bruder.

Für immer.

**Epilog: Heute – Ich bin eine von vielen**

Meine Beziehung mit Kakashi ist jetzt - etwa acht Monate später - auch noch recht kompliziert. Wir hatten wieder viele unzählige Missionen. Kakashi ist jetzt Sensei. Seit etwa sieben Wochen. Ob er mit diesen Kids genauso streng war, wie mit mir damals? Ich hörte, dass sogar Sasuke – der einzig übrig gebliebene Uchiha – sein Schüler war. Zusammen mit zwei anderen. Ein gewisser Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Diesen Namen hatte ich schon von Iruka gehört. Sein Lieblingsschüler, da dieser Junge an ihn erinnerte. IRUKA... Er ist und bleibt mein bester Freund. Noch immer kümmert er sich lieb um mich. Klar. Wir triezten uns gegenseitig. Wenn die Zeit war, unternahmen wir zusammen etwas. Und wenn es nur Spaziergänge durch den Park waren. Iruka.. Ich weiß nicht. Er ist mein bester Freund. Aber... nun ja. Was fühle ich denn wirklich? Was empfinde ich für ihn? Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Iruka nicht vorstellen. Wie ich schon sagte. Neben Kakashi ist er die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Er ist für mich da. Er ist stark und mutig. Intelligenter als ich – das muss ich zugeben. Er ist wohl der beste Lehrer, den es in Konoha je gegeben hat. Er ist einfach... Iruka.

SANJALA. Die weise Frau. Sie ist so alt und so weise. Sie kannte unsere Geschichte. Meine Vorfahren. Mein Leben. Sanjala. Wieder half sie mir. Dieser Fall mit Kiki. Das war kein Einzelfall. Mein Kanyouinjuu hatte sich weiterentwickelt. Jetzt kann ich nicht nur Emotionen und Bedürfnisse meiner Mitmenschen lesen. Nein. Inzwischen kann ich sie auch nach Belieben manipulieren. Eine gefährliche Fähigkeit, die meine äußerste Konzentration und Selbstkontrolle erforderte. Sanjala. Sie war wohl so etwas wie eine Großmutter für mich. Ich mochte es, sie zu besuchen. Ihr kleines Häuschen im Wald, der Geruch ihrer Kräuter. Ihre sanfte, alte Stimme. Ihre ganze Art. Ich mochte Sanjala.

Der HOKAGE. Diesen alten Mann würde ich als das perfekte Gegenstück zu Sanjala bezeichnen. Was würde Konohagakure nur ohne ihn machen? Er hat mir immer so viele Chancen gegeben. Jetzt auch. Er hat mir gerade jetzt erst wieder angeboten, Jonin zu werden. Ich glaube, ich werde das Angebot dieses Mal annehmen.

ITACHI und NICKEY. Meine zwei Sorgenkinder. Itachi. Er war im Grunde genommen die einzigste Person, vor der ich je wirklich Angst gehabt hatte. Aber das lasse ich mir nicht mehr gefallen. Wer weiß. Ich kannte seine Gründe nicht. Vielleicht war es auch der große Krieg gewesen, der ihn so gefährlich machte. Zumindest wurde das mal erwähnt. Itachi, der Verräter. Ihn werde ich irgendwann fertig machen. Immerhin war es seine Schuld. Nickey. Damals, noch vor dem Krieg warst du noch so klein. So unschuldig. Orochimaru hatte dich noch nicht angegriffen und deine Familie getötet. Itachi hatte dich noch nicht zum Nuke- Nin werden lassen. Nickey. Egal, wo du jetzt bist. Ich hoffe vom ganzem Herzen, dass es dir gut geht. Bleib unauffällig. Ich will dich nicht töten müssen.

TAICHI- sensei. Du hast uns so unglaublich viel beigebracht. Du hast so viel Geduld mit Iruka und mir gehabt. Was fühlst du, wenn du siehst, wo wir drei jetzt sind. Siehst du uns, egal wo du vielleicht bist? Taichi. Ich danke dir.

Auch dir. TENZOU. Ich war anfangs nicht gerade lieb zu dir gewesen und du hattest mich gerettet. Du warst ein guter Sensei. Schade, dass ich dich so selten sehe. Genau genommen, sind wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet, als du mich aus dieser Arena damals gerettet hast. Wie geht es dir denn heute?

SHUI. Die Erfahrung mit dir. Ich glaube, das mit uns wäre einfach großartig geworden. Du bist ein Held Shui. Du hast sogar einen Platz auf dem Gedenkstein. Aber bringt dir das wirklich etwas? Immerhin hattest du keine Chance richtig erwachsen zu werden. Zumindest geht es Hiru gut. Deinem besten Freund. Er macht sich. Shui. Vielleicht wärst du meine große Liebe geworden.

Meine Liebe. KOTETSU. Du warst meine erste Liebe. Leider nicht meine wahre. Es wäre so schön gewesen. Die Zeit mit dir, will ich niemals missen. Nur. Wir waren eigentlich nie Freunde. Deswegen bin ich froh, dass wir uns doch sehr selten sehen. Bis jetzt. Der Hokage hat mich für die nächste Chunin- Auswahlprüfung als einer der Prüfer eingeteilt. Und deinen Namen habe ich ebenfalls auf der Liste gesehen. Heißt, wir werden zusammenarbeiten müssen. Und auch mit ihm.

IZUMO. Du Arsch kannst mich mal. Ich kann dich immer noch nicht ausstehen. Und du hasst mich auch. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn wir bei den Prüfungen nicht aneinander geraten würden. Mann. Dich zu verprügeln wäre wirklich eine Genugtuung für mich, nur sind wir eigentlich zu alt für diesen Scheiß.

Zum Schluss noch einmal. KAKASHI. Mein Bruder. Es gibt eine Neuigkeit, welche ich euch noch sagen muss. Ich werde langsam berühmter. Nicht so berühmt wie er. Aber trotzdem. Ich habe sogar einen Eintrag im Bingo- Buch. Kakashi und ich. Er hatte einen Kopfgeld von sechsunddreißig Tausend. Ich von fünfzehntausend. Es gibt noch einen Eintrag. Die Hatake- Geschwister. Zusammen hundertfünfzig Tausend. Kakashi. Wir sind Konkurrenten. Eindeutig. Aber wie gesagt. Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm, wie vor einiger Zeit. Kakashi, mein Bruder. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu; und du wirst es niemals erfahren. Aber du bist mein Held. Kakashi. Du bist meine Familie. Ich danke dir für alles.

So. Noch etwas zum Schluss. Wie ich es am Anfang gesagt habe. Meine Geschichte ist nichts Besonderes. Ich bin nur eine. Eine von vielen. Der Krieg – das Leben brachte viele solcher Schicksale zutage. Ich meine. Iruka. Shui. Taichi. Nickey. Sasuke. Der Dritte. Mein Bruder. Sie waren doch nur wenig Beispiele. So viele Menschen. Mein Traum. Meine Aufgabe. Ich beschützte Konohagakure. Mein Dorf. Ich bin ein Soldat. Ich bin ein Shinobi. Aber irgendwann werde ich mich zur Ruhe setzen. Ein anderes Kapitel aufschlagen. Eine Familie. Das ist es, was ich jetzt will. Na ja. Nicht gerade jetzt. Aber vielleicht so in zehn Jahren. Ich will eine eigene Familie gründen. Und dann arbeite ich im Dorf. Werde kein Soldat mehr sein. Nein. Ich werde meinen jetzigen Lebensweg in Zukunft durch einen anderen austauschen. Ja. Das ist der Plan.

Ich danke euch.

Nicht nur euch. Mutter und Vater. Immerhin stehe ich gerade vor eurem Grab. Erzählte euch von meinem Leben. Damit ihr mich kennen lernt. Nein. Ich danke auch euch. Euch, die mir zugehört haben. Die mich angehört haben. Ich musste es einfach mal erzählen. Wollte es einfach mal erzählen. Und ihr habt mir zugehört. Ich danke euch.

Danke.


End file.
